RAPSODIA
by Meyka Tanimoto
Summary: Capítulo 30. El Amor no respeta edades, sexo, no te pregunta de quién quieres enamorarte. Un encuentro que lo decidirá todo. Las cartas están echadas, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¿apostarás o retrocederás? No olvides que él te está esperando...
1. El Amor no pasa desapercibido

**ACLARACIÓN:** Bueno, en primer lugar **DIGIMON** no es mío, tampoco sus personajes, pero adoro a la persona que lo creó **(Akiyoshi Hongo).** Éste anime es propiedad de la _**TOEI**_, escribo sólo por diversión, sin fin de lucro ni nada de eso.

**: -: : -: : -:**

**RAPSODIA**

**Rapsodia: C**omposición musical de forma libre y de inspiración a menudo popular.

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**RAPSODIA**

**Versión 3.0**

**Escrito por: Meyka Tanimoto**

**Nota:** _Después de tantas ediciones y de que mi editora (Shade-chan, o mejor conocida como Sashi Miura) quisiera colgarme, me propuse terminar con ésta historia. La resubiré y reeleré para arreglar inconsistencias. Si ven que los primeros capítulos están muy bien escritos y los demás no, es porque a penas se está reeditando éste fic. Gracias por su lectura._

Pensando: "".

Hablando: - -.

Notas de la Autora dentro del fic: ( ).

Para futuras aclaraciones ((Al final del fic)):

**Capítulo 1**

_**El amor no pasa desapercibido**_

**EL AMOR NO RESPETA EDADES, SEXO, NO TE PREGUNTA DE QUIÉN QUIERES ENAMORARTE, **

**SÓLO LLEGA Y CUANDO LO HACE PERTURBA TU VIDA.**

**ALGUNAS VECES TRATAS DE OCULTARLO, PUES LA SOCIEDAD TE SEÑALARÍA, **

**PIENSAS A CADA MOMENTO EN EL RECHAZO**

**CUANDO HAY UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA EN TU CORAZÓN, SU SONRISA**

-¡Que bonito! -le sonrió un chico de cabellos castaños al momento en que se acercaba por su espalda y miraba por su hombro- ¿De quién estás enamorado, Yamato?

No pudo reprimir el leve sonrojo que se asomó por su rostro, mientras ocultaba su libreta entre sus brazos.

-No, bueno, es que me lo pidieron en la clase de Literatura... por eso...

-Ah, bueno... a mí también me pidieron algo, pero no sé qué escribir -se sentó en la silla contigua a la del chico rubio y se le quedó viendo por espacio de unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio-, ¿tienen qué ser solo de amor?

-Claro que no...

-Genial, porque no sé mucho de amor. Pero parece que tú sí, ¿me ayudas?

-No creo que no sepas lo que es el amor.

-Es verdad lo que te digo... dime, ¿para ti qué es el amor?

-Pues... -Yamato se quedó pensativo por unos instantes-, el amor es una manera de expresar... no... es que...

- ¿Ya ves? Ni siquiera tú lo sabes. A ver, dime entonces, ¿qué es un beso?

**CON PASIÓN Y TERNURA ME ACERCO A TI,**

**LENTAMENTE UNO MIS LABIOS CON LOS TUYOS.**

**QUIERO OCULTARTE LO QUE SIENTO AHORA, UNAS GANAS INMENSAS DE LLORAR**

**Y ES QUE LO NUESTRO ES IMPOSIBLE, COMO SI QUISIESE LLEGAR AL MAR**

**EN UNA TERRIBLE Y FRÍA TORMENTA, **

**EN LA QUE SÉ QUE EN TUS BRAZOS ME PUEDO AHOGAR**

-Pues la verdad no se puede expresar con palabras... –se sintió frustrado por unos momentos, sin saber qué decir.

-Tú eres el experimentado, explícame cómo está eso.

-Pues verás... -se quedó pensativo una vez más y después movió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de ésta-, no lo sé...

- ¿Lo ves? El amor no se puede enunciar con palabras, pero te atormenta, y el dolor que te causa puede expresarse de maneras inimaginables.

-Es verdad, ¡ya estás aprendiendo! –rió un poco, sintiéndose extrañamente complacido.

-Tengo un buen maestro -le sonrió pícaramente y después le tomó del hombro para que voltease hacia él- ¿Por qué mejor no dejas eso y me acompañas?

-¿Adónde? -Yamato se extrañó por la pregunta, más cuando su libreta fue cerrada y sus útiles metidos a su mochila para llevárselos de allí como a él, que fue arrastrado hacia la entrada de la biblioteca- ¿Taichi?

-Tengo una cita... –sonrió con condescendencia.

-¿Y qué tengo qué hacer yo ahí? –dijo con enfado.

-Pues no quiero ir solo. Además, llevará a una amiga que se llama...

-No saldré contigo, con Sora y con su amiga, esa... ¿cómo se llama…? -tono sarcástico- ¡Ah, sí... Mimi! -lo dijo aún más enfadado- La última vez que salimos juntos terminé tirado en el suelo por la bofetada que me dio Mimi cuando critiqué su peinado.

-Pero te veías gracioso ahí, tirado en el piso –el moreno comenzó a carcajearse al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Pues no me causa gracia! –cruzó los brazos aún más enojado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Mis padres se enfadarán si la dejo plantada.

-Pues no me importa -lo dijo en su habitual tono de frialdad y después le volteó la cara al chico moreno antes de marcharse de allí, sólo que sus intenciones se fueron cuando fue tomado por la mano, fue detenido por él. Una extraña sensación pasó por todo su cuerpo y se sonrojó, sin motivo ni razón. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora, no lo pudo detener. Sus pies comenzaron a ceder, no se podía sostener. Volvió a la realidad por su voz, solo por él.

**SI SOLO TU MANO SE SIENTE ASÍ ACARICIANDO MI PIEL**

**¿COMO SE SENTIRÁN TUS LABIOS ROZANDO LOS MÍOS SENSUALMENTE?**

**DULCE Y EXTRAÑA MIEL QUE ALGUNAS VECES SABE A HIEL**

**QUE DESPIDE TU AROMA QUE ME ATORMENTA LENTAMENTE**

-Oye distraído, ¿me acompañarás? –Taichi lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya sabes que no...

Se zafó del agarre y sin voltear hacia atrás salió corriendo de ahí, sin comprender el motivo por el cual sintió latir su corazón de esa manera.

Cuando llegó al departamento de su padre rápidamente abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, lanzando sus cosas a algún lugar de la sala para entrar en su cuarto.

-¿Es raro lo que siento? -se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a acariciar lo que pensaba era el corazón- No puedo entenderlo, quisiera saber por qué cuando estoy con él mi corazón no deja de latir tan fuerte. A veces tanto, que me asusta que él llegue a escucharle golpear mi pecho.

_**Una plática con uno mismo, que abre las esperanzas del nuevo e inesperado amor, pero que a la vez es imposible... y para los demás un pecado.**_

-Sé que lo quiero, ¡sí! Pero no de esa manera... es mi amigo desde la primaria y, ahora que tengo 14 años, no puedo pensar en esas cosas. No podría hacerle esto a mis padres, a mi hermano, a él, a su familia, ¡a mí mismo! ¡No puedo sentir esto! Es prohibido para mí, para él. Además, él quiere a Sora, lo sé, porque la protege, porque fue por ella cuando Datamon la secuestró –se llevó una mano hacia el rostro, ocultándolo en ésta-. Y cometí la estupidez de decirle a Sora que "sí" ayer. ¿Qué hará Taichi cuando se entere…? ¿Cuando se entere que Sora y yo somos novios?

Se levantó rápidamente y se miró al espejo.

-¿Es malo lo que siento? ¿La sociedad me señalará? ¿Tendré el apoyo de los demás? ¿Qué sucederá si no es así?

Se desplomó en la cama nuevamente y abrazó su almohada, como si fuese Taichi, como si fuese un sueño que no quisiese perder.

-Mañana será otro día y mis sentimientos se aclararán. Mi mente se despejará y dejaré de pensar en él, pero, ¿y si no es así? ¿Entonces qué haré? -hundió su cabeza en ella y comenzó a sollozar-. Nadie puede verme en este estado, será mejor descansar.

**AMARTE ES LO QUE ME MANTIENE VIVO**

**ES POR TI QUE ADELANTE SIGO**

**LA MELODÍA DE MI CORAZÓN ME HA SEÑALADO**

**QUE ERES TÚ EL AMANTE ELEGIDO**

* * *

Había tratado de conciliar el sueño, pero fue imposible. Vuelta tras vuelta, rodando en la cama, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Un rayo de luz cayó directamente sobre su ojo izquierdo, sobresaltándole; quiso acomodarse nuevamente para dormir, rodando por su costado derecho, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ya había amanecido.

-¡Es tarde!

Gritó, antes de lanzar las cobijas al suelo y salir corriendo directamente al baño para ducharse.

Minutos después corría con desesperación para llegar a la secundaria y evitarse un regaño por parte de los profesores y la burla de sus compañeros.

-Se me hace tarde para llegar, ¿por qué demonios no me levanté más temprano? -Yamato corrió con mayor desesperación al ver que no había nadie en la entrada de la escuela- ¿Por qué demonios no sonó el estúpido despertador?

-Ah, ¡buenos días Yama! –Taichi le sonrió cuando le vio- ¿Te caíste de la cama?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo extrañado al verlo frente a él como si nada.

-Son las siete de la mañana, temprano para ti –le miró de soslayo, repasándole de arriba abajo-. De verdad que te caíste de la cama, ¿no?

-¡Qué! –gritó al escuchar las palabras del otro.

-No grites –tapó sus oídos-. Como es raro que tú llegues temprano, aprovecharé la ocasión para charlar contigo, puesto que no lo hacemos desde hace tiempo. (XD Y... cerdos.) (Shade... no es lo que te imaginas ¬¬)

-No es que quiera desaprovechar tu oportunidad –intentó alejarse al sentir extrañamente tan cerca al otro chico-, pero es que no terminé la composición.

-Qué lástima. Entonces te mostraré la mía, a ver si te inspiras –sonrió con pena-. Claro que no lo harás, porque en serio no tiene nada qué ver con lo que la maestra pidió.

-Muéstramelo –de su interior surgió el interés por escuchar los versos que su mejor amigo había escrito.

-Está bien... -sacó una hoja arrugada de sus pantalones y comenzó a leer:

**LA LUZ DE LA LUNA ALUMBRA MI CARA...**

**PLATA FINA QUE DESPIDE EN CADA SUSPIRO**

**EL CIELO NO PUEDE SER MÁS HERMOSO**

**QUE CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO**

-Hasta ahora va todo bien –parpadeó un par de veces.

-Pues espera a lo que viene -dijo Taichi mientras arrugaba más la hoja.

**IMPOSIBLE PASIÓN, PUES TE APARTAS DE MI LADO**

**COMO ESPERANDO A QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO HAGA**

**Y YO SUFRIENDO POR MI AMOR DESESPERADO**

**DEBAJO DE LA LLUVIA TORRENCIAL, QUE ME AHOGA**

**Y TE VAS RODANDO CON MIS ÚLTIMOS SUEÑOS**

**DE UNA VICTORIA MÁS GANADA**

**AÑORANDO ALCANZARTE POR LOS CIELOS**

**QUE ME ANUNCIAN QUE SE APROXIMA LA MADRUGADA**

-Taichi –dijo con cierta seriedad-, no quisiera interrumpirte, pero...

-¿Si Matt?

-¿Rueda? ¿De qué hablas?

-De mi balón –dijo con ensoñación-, es que es mi único amor.

-Me lo imaginaba... -puso cara de ingenuidad y después dijo en voz baja-, menos mal, pensé que hablaba de Sora.

-¿De mi ((Cielo))? -dijo mirándole sorprendido a un Yamato de postura igual- Claro que no. Para ella sería de amistad, para mi balón, de amor; aunque, acá entre nos... –se sonrojó levemente-... me gusta Sora, pero no se lo digas, ¿quieres?

-Claro.

**Y TODO MI MUNDO SE ACABÓ CUANDO LO SUPE...**

**SUPE QUE TE IRÍAS PORQUE LA AMABAS**

**PORQUE LA AMABAS HASTA LA CUMBRE**

**CUMBRE DE SU CIELO, DE SU MIRADA**

La mañana pasó rápidamente, y a la hora del receso, Yamato se acercó a Sora y a Taichi, quienes platicaban, al parecer, amenamente debajo de un árbol. Al irse acercando pudo percatarse del enfado de su mejor amigo, debido a la discusión que ambos estaban sosteniendo, escuchando sin querer el final de la conversación.

-¡No podrás hacerlo! –Sora desafió al moreno.

-¡Lo conquistaré! –volteó su rostro hacia otro lugar- Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Yamato se detuvo en seco, ¿había escuchado bien las palabras de Taichi? ¡Dijo que "lo" conquistaría! Era un chico del que hablaban, al parecer.

-Está bien, si logras conquistar a Yamato entonces yo seré tu novia y romperé con él. Pero no sólo eso, si lo convences de tener algo más que un simple beso contigo, más que un simple "amorío" de primaria. Y quiero pruebas, pero después hablaremos de eso.

-Como quieras –sonrió con desdén-, esperaré ansioso el premio.

Yamato se confundió por todo eso, no supo cómo interrumpir, así que dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí sin hacer ruido. ¿Fue realidad lo que escuchó?

* * *

No había podido concentrarse en todo el día. Tuvo errores en sus ejercicios de matemáticas, una materia que realmente le gustaba, y todo por estar pensando en la conversación que sabía nunca debió haber escuchado.

A la hora de salida, tomó sus cosas, pero cuando se encontraba en la puerta principal, Taichi lo alcanzó.

-¡Oye Matt! –el moreno llegó y le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándole sobremanera- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Lo estás haciendo -lo dijo cortante, tratando de pasar desapercibido el golpeteo de su pecho por la decepción.

-Por favor –juntó sus manos para pedirlo.

-Está bien...

Yamato accedió, sin saber que aquello le conduciría a su perdición. Caminaron entonces sin rumbo fijo, ni dirección...

* * *

**Aclaraciones finales:**

Cuando Taichi preguntó: _"¿De mi cielo?"_ se refería a Sora, ya que su nombre significa Cielo.


	2. Del Odio al Amor hay un paso

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**RAPSODIA**

**Versión 3.0**

**Escrito por: Meyka Tanimoto**

**Nota:**_ Siguiente capítulo... la melancolía vuelve a mi corazón XD_

Pensando: "".

Hablando: - -.

Notas de la Autora dentro del fic: ( ).

Para futuras aclaraciones ((Al final del fic)):

**Capítulo 2**

_**Del odio al amor hay un paso**_

**: -: : -: : -:**

Yamato y Taichi caminaban despacio por las calles, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer. Ninguno de los chicos movió sus labios para decir algo; sin embargo, el ambiente se sentía tenso.

_-"Genial, ¿qué se hace en estos casos?"_ pensaba Taichi mientras miraba a Yamato despistadamente _"Necesito contacto físico, pero..."_

_-"¿En qué estará pensando Taichi?"_ Matt comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pues la situación era incómoda para ambos _"¿Qué pensará hacer? ¿Y si me besa?"_

_-"¿Y si lo beso?"_ Taichi desechó esa idea, para él era demasiado pedirle una cita _"No, ¡qué asco!"_

_"Ay Yamato..."_ comenzó a sonrojarse cuando esa escena comenzó a formarse rápidamente en su mente _"… tú y tus sueños guajiros."_

-Oye Matt... -Taichi rompió los pensamientos del chico rubio mientras le sonreía-, ¿qué tienes planeado para ésta noche?

-¡Qué! -lo dijo totalmente sonrojado- Pues... _"¿Por qué demonios me lo pregunta? ¿Querrá avanzar tan rápido?"_

-Dime, ¿no me tienes confianza?

-No. Eh... no, ¡no quise decir eso! -se alarmó por su respuesta- Claro que te la tengo, pero...

-Sí, ¡la misma confianza como cuando me dijiste que Sora y tú eran novios! –el tono que empleó en su voz fue fulminante, haciendo que el corazón del otro diera un brinco.

-Lo siento mucho Taichi –bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose apenado-, pero no era mi intención ocultártelo.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, ¿sabes por qué? –el moreno comenzó a acercarse a Yamato lo más que pudo- Eso me abrió los ojos para saber realmente a quién amo.

-¿En serio? –volteó a todas partes, intentando no mostrar su nerviosismo, sin éxito.

-Así es... -lo dijo acercándose aún más.

_-"Me va a besar?"_ Pensó, intentando retroceder sin mucho éxito, pues un árbol se interpuso en su camino _"¿Lo hará?"_

-¡Qué cara tan graciosa pusiste Yamato! -rió sensualmente en el oído del rubio, a quien no le agradaron sus palabras.

-¡Déjame en paz! -fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que unos cálidos y suaves labios se juntasen a los suyos.

Todo fue tan rápido. Quiso decir algo, pero ese descuido fue aprovechado por Taichi para introducir su lengua en su boca, dejándose llevar por el momento, enredando la suya con la del moreno. Su cuerpo comenzó a ser empujado por Tai, rozándolo contra el suyo, lo cual aumentó su pulso de un momento a otro. Pero no había intenciones de separarse del chico moreno que lo tenía aprisionado. Su boca fue dejada, para que una suave lengua pasara, dejando un rastro húmedo en su cuello. Un gemido escapó de sus labios, pero pronto su boca fue cubierta por la mano de Tai, el cual le susurró al oído: "_Te excitas fácilmente_" algo que hizo que Yamato entendiera las intenciones de su amigo.

-¡Déjame! –Matt sentía una terrible confusión, sus sentimientos se arremolinaban en su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo no esperó ese momento? Y ahora que llegaba lo rechazaba.

-Pero tú me aceptaste –abrazó al rubio, creando un caos mayor en su corazón.

Una lágrima escapó de los hermosos ojos azules del portador del emblema de la amistad, pero fue detenida por él mismo, no iba a delatar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Sé que lo deseas porque seguiste el beso que yo te di.

-No, es que, yo... –balbuceó un par de veces, tratando de traer lucidez a su mente-… no sé...

-Está bien, no te molestaré más –el castaño dio media vuelta, sabiendo la reacción inconsciente que tendría su mejor amigo, lo conocía bien.

-Tai... –su mano izquierda se movió y detuvo el andar del otro-... Perdóname, yo...

-Esto es extraño, pero... –sonrió-... sé que tú también lo deseabas –le plantó un inocente beso en la mejilla, acariciando suavemente su rostro, después se alejó de ese lugar- ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Matt! ¡Piensa en mí! –con un ademán de su mano derecha se fue perdiendo en el horizonte.

-Adiós Tai.

Tragó fuertemente saliva, tocando sus labios. Con lágrimas en los ojos se dejó caer sobre el pasto del parque, sintiéndose conmovido y defraudado.

-¿Por qué te rechacé? ¿Por qué no acepté lo que en realidad siento?

Apretó los puños, levantándose de ahí. Miró después el cielo gris que se extendía por la ciudad, seguramente ese día llovería y si no se daba prisa, pronto quedaría empapado.

Comenzó a caminar mientras recordaba porqué se enamoró de él, del líder del grupo. Fue quizá porque le hizo ver cuando estaba equivocado, le abrió el corazón hacia los demás y fue su acompañante fiel desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Sin embargo, en ésta ocasión, él sabía que era un juego, una apuesta, que pronto terminaría en tragedia y si no se alejaba en ese momento caería en la trampa, en la red que Taichi le estaba tejiendo.

-Dile que lo sabes Yamato, díselo...

Pensó en voz alta mientras se dirigía al único lugar en el que se sentía seguro: Un departamento que había comprado con los ahorros de las giras de él y su grupo.

-Dile que lo amas, ¡pero que sabes lo del plan de Sora y él!

No obstante, al tomar las llaves para abrir la puerta se llevó un tremendo susto al ver los ojos azules de su hermano menor mirarle con gran detenimiento.

-¿El plan de Sora y quién Matt? –Takeru sonrió, mientras le seguía- Ya estás delirando.

Ambos entraron a aquel espacioso lugar bellamente decorado. Las paredes blancas, las cortinas de un amplio ventanal, rojas. La sala era el recibidor, en donde tres sillones y una mesa de centro llenaban de calidez cada rincón. La cocina se podía observar desde el lado derecho, donde una barra separaba el comedor de ésta. Los muebles de color rojo le daban cierto aire de elegancia. Su lugar favorito, en donde se podía relajar.

-Hola -dijo sentándose en el sillón más pequeño. ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Bien -se sentó en uno de los brazos del mueble en donde se encontraba sentado su hermano-. Te mandó saludos –calló por unos instantes-. Hermano, ¿por qué no estabas en el departamento de papá? –su voz sonó como en tono de reproche, aún y cuando sus ojos mostraran lo contrario.

-Quería estar solo –bajó la cabeza con pesadumbre-, para poder pensar.

-Así que te quedarás aquí –afirmó, esperando que con la mirada tierna que puso su hermano comprendiera sus intenciones.

-Pues no lo sé... creo que es mejor –sonrió a su hermanito con condescencia- ¿y por qué no estás en casa? Ya es noche.

-Quería visitarte... dime, ¿me puedo quedar? Quiero bañarme en la tina, es genial.

-No lo sé. La verdad no planeaba quedarme -Matt volteó hacia otro lugar y después señaló el teléfono-. ¿Le hablas a mamá tú o lo hago yo?

-Dile tú, porque si sabe que fui yo el de la idea no me dejará –sacó la lengua, en señal de diversión.

-Está bien.

El rubio más grande levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó varios dígitos. Segundos después alguien descolgó y contestó del otro lado.

-¿Bueno? –la voz de una mujer sonó por la bocina.

-Hola mamá, ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Matt? ¿Eres tú?

-Si, soy yo, disculpa, quería pedirte permiso para que TK se quede conmigo...

-Ahora no, tu padre está aquí -se alejó de la sala, para que su ex esposo no la escuchara y bajó la voz-. Vino a visitar a TK, ¿qué le diría?

-Es cierto, qué lástima –bajó un poco la voz también-. Gracias por guardar mi secreto.

-De nada, Matt –sonrió, regresando su voz a la normalidad-. Vengan ambos a cenar.

-Claro, muchas gracias, allá vamos. ¡Hasta pronto!

-Hasta pronto cariño... -colgaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Natsuko, la madre de aquellos dos chicos, dejó escapar un suspiro. Aún se preguntaba si su ex esposo, Hiroaki Ishida, no se había dado cuenta que los ingresos de la banda de su hijo le habían dado la oportunidad de comprar semejante apartamento.

-¿Quién era, Natsuko? -gritó Hiroaki desde la cocina.

-Era tu hijo mayor... –sonrió un poco nerviosa, para después revolver algo que se estaba cociendo en una olla- me dijo que TK había ido con él, pero le dije que estabas aquí y pensaron en venir.

-Mejor, así estaremos los cuatro juntos.

-Así es... -el nerviosismo la delataba, pero lo aparentó en la confianza que le tenía a Matt, tanta como para no decirle a Hiroaki que su hijo había comprado ese lujoso apartamento-... los 4 juntos...

Yamato Ishida y Takeru Takaishi caminaban por la ciudad de Hikarigaoka, lugar donde ambos nacieron. Acababan de bajar del tren y se dirigían a la casa de su madre.

Por el físico que tenían llamaban la atención de cualquiera que pasaba a su lado, aún y cuando Matt llevara aún el uniforme de la secundaria.

-¿Has pensado en decirle a mi papá sobre el apartamento, Matt? –preguntó de improviso a su hermano, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos- Es extraño que aún no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas TK? –se extrañó por el interrogatorio, dado que estaba un poco distraído.

-Bueno, es que... aún no lo haces, ¿qué esperas?

-Ja, ja... bueno, lo que sucede es que no quiero que me moleste y pues como no conoce ese lugar, no corro el riesgo de que me vaya a reprender allí –sonrió con condesdendencia.

-Si, ya se me hacía extraño. Un plan con maña, ¿verdad?

-Justamente lo que me insinúas.

Cuando llegaron al departamento ambos saludaron a sus padres y se dispusieron a cenar; sin embargo, el distanciamiento y la distracción de Matt estuvieron presentes a cada momento, haciendo preguntar a su hermano cuál era el motivo por su ensimismamiento.

* * *

El lunes llegó, algo que Matt no quería, o bien, intentaba retrasar el momento en que viera a su mejor amigo, pues aún se sentía confundido por todo lo que había sucedido.

Se alistaba para irse a la escuela cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡Voy! -gritó desde su habitación, tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta- ¡Tai! –dijo con sorpresa.

-¡Hola Matt! -Taichi le sonrió con alegría, mientras lo arrastraba fuera del departamento- ¡Vamos! ¡Vengo por ti!

-Si, ya me di cuenta -lo dijo el rubio mientras un recuerdo acudió a su mente (el beso), poniéndolo nervioso-, entonces vámonos...

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿No me das mi beso de los buenos días? -se acercó acechante hacia él, como incitándolo.

-Tai, estamos afuera de mi casa... -se hizo hacia atrás, hasta que la pared lo detuvo.

-Es sólo un beso -se lo robó de todos modos y se alejó victorioso, mientras un sonrojado Yamato caminaba detrás de él-. ¿Por qué caminas tan despacio? –parecía radiante al arrastrar a su mejor amigo, quien tenía el rostro sonrojado.

-Es que no tengo deseos de ir a la escuela –aunque realmente sus pretensiones no eran esas, sino tratar de calmar a su corazón.

-Yo sé como librarnos de las clases.

-¿Ah, sí? –por primera vez volteó a verle, con la incredulidad pintando todo su rostro.

-Sí...

-¿Y cómo?

-Así... -lo lanzó a la calle y un automóvil casi lo atropella- Ups, ¿estás bien?

El rostro del rubio estaba tan blanco como la nieve después del susto recibido.

-¡Te parece que esté bien! –Matt gritó hisérico, mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa al moreno que acababa de agacharse para cersiorarse del estado en que se encontraba- ¡Casi me atropella ese auto! ¡Me caí hacia atrás, me torcí el pie y me lastimé el tobillo! ¡Ahora no puedo caminar! -lo dijo con lágrimas de miedo en los ojos- ¡No... no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-Lo siento, será mejor llevarte a casa, no puedo dejarte así –parecía arrepentido por lo que había hecho. (XD Seh... parecía, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho) (Seh... méndigo Tai ¬¬)

-¡Claro que no! ¡Miserable!

-Cálmate por favor, te juro que no fue mi intención. Sólo era una broma -su triste voz convenció a Yamato, el cual solo asintió y sonrió.

-No... perdóname a mí por ponerme como histérico.

-Claro... –el moreno comenzó a pensar: _"estás cayendo poco a poco, eso me lo dicen tus ojos, los cuales ahora ya no me miran con desprecio"_.

Taichi cargó a Matt en brazos, el cual tuvo qué rodear con los suyos el cuello del otro. Su sonrojo fascinaba al chico moreno, mientras el rubio trataba de aparentarlo mirando hacia otros lugares; sin embargo, algo no salió como esperaban...

-Matt, traes la llave del apartamento, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas Tai?

-Porque cuando te empujé vi que algo cayó de tu bolsillo.

-A ver... –se cersioró de que las llaves estuvieran en ese lugar, pero no encontró nada- ¡No, no la traigo!

-¡Qué! -lo soltó y el otro cayó al suelo violentamente- ¡No puede ser!

-¡Oye! ¡Ahora me lastimé la cadera! -comenzó a sobársela (La cadera XD) (Shade-chan... afsquerofsa ¬¬) (XD También se le antojaba otra cosa... yo lo sé) mientras miraba al otro desconcertado- Pero traigo las de otro lugar que está más cerca...

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso en qué nos beneficia? –la incredulidad surcaba su trigueño rostro.

-Oh, bueno, si no quieres ir... -intentó levantarse, algo que no logró. Resignado, al final decidió quedarse en ese lugar-. Mejor llama a un taxi, porque no puedo levantarme ahora.

-Está bien, te llevaré... ¿en dónde está?

Caminaron unos 10 minutos más y llegaron a unos edificios magníficos...

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? -Taichi preguntó a Yamato mientras miraba desconcertado los alrededores.

-Este es el lugar del que hablamos, en el piso de hasta arriba.

-¡Pero escuché que ese departamento era como una suite! –ahora se encontraba más sorprendido.

-¿Me llevas o qué?

-Bueno, está bien... –con resignación de dirigió al ascensor hasta llegar a la planta de arriba.

Cuando llegaron Taichi se dio cuenta que era la habitación más grande que hubiese visto, no, más bien era el departamento más grande que había visto.

-¡Bonito lugar! –silbó al decirlo, dejando al rubio sobre un sofá- ¿A quién se lo robaste?

-Lo compré con el dinero de mis giras con la banda, pero aún no le he dicho a mi padre.

-¿Y por qué? –parpadeó un par de veces al decirlo.

-Es que seguramente me fastidiará por haberlo comprado y además aquí puedo tener cierta tranquilidad.

-Aún así creo que sería mejor que se lo dijeras para que no vayas a tener algún problema mayor –reprendió a su mejor amigo.

-Es cierto, por eso tengo qué avisarle a mi padre lo sucedido. Por favor, has como si estuvieras en tu casa –levantó el auricular del teléfono.

-Es mejor le digas ahora.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Si viene y me quiere matar no podré correr!

-Pues tienes razón...

Yamato le habló a su padre y le mintió, pero lo prefirió a decirle la verdad. Le pidió justificara su falta y la de Tai, cosa que con mucho gusto hizo él.

-Buena salvada, ¿eh? ¿Qué hubieses hecho si no estuviera yo aquí? –sonrió, recostándose en un sillón.

-¡No tuviera el pie hinchado, con una bolsa de hielos alrededor de él para que se me desinflamara! –entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Qué genio! –él sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Ambos desayunaron y posteriormente comieron en el apartamento. Mandaron pedir tres pizzas, algo que al final fue insuficiente debido al estómago insaciable del moreno.

-¡Oye! ¿pues qué no has comido en semanas? -Matt tomó el último pedazo de pizza que quedaba de las 3 que habían llevado- ¡Parece que no!

-Claro que sí, pero tenía mucha hambre, ¡me cansé por traerte cargado! -se terminó su pedazo y se le quedó viendo a Matt con cara de borrego a medio morir (O sea con cara de: "¿Es para mí?" XD)- ¿Me das?

-¡Ya te comiste 2 pizzas y media!

-¡Pero quiero más! –hizo un puchero.

-¡No te daré! -se metió lo último a la boca y dejó al otro enfadado- ¡Si quieres sácalo de mi boca! –sus palabras sonaron extrañas al hablar con la boca llena.

-Está bien...

-¿Cómo que está bien?

Su pregunta fue prontamente respondida, dejándolo estupefacto cuando Taichi se le acercó peligrosamente e introdujo sensualmente la lengua en la boca que se encontraba entreabierta por el asombro que tenía, y comenzó a comer lo que él traía dentro de su boca. Ambos comenzaron a disfrutarlo. Matt se hizo para atrás y propició que Tai cayera encima de él. El roce de los cuerpos subió de tono las mejillas de Yamato, y un sonido de un cristal al caer al piso los separó, había alguien más allí...


	3. Una fallida decisión

Me gustaría que **DIGIMON** fuera mío, pero para mi desgracia no lo es, **Akiyoshi Hongo** fue su creador (Soy una de sus más fervientes admiradoras.  .. ) Casi lo admiro tanto como a Kouji Wada y a Michihiko Oota (Un excelente cantante y un muy buen arreglista de canciones, sobre todo de mi Kouji ¬ ¿Se nota que me encanta?)

                              **: -: : -: : -: **

**                                          RAPSODIA**

**                                          Capítulo 3**

**_                             Una fallida decisión_**

**                                     : -: : -: : -: **

¿¿¿Había alguien mas allí???

Kari traía unas medicinas en las manos y se le cayeron al quedar impresionada por la escena...

        -¿¿¿Qué sucedió???-Matt se separó sobresaltado de Tai, el cual sintió un leve golpe en su nuca.

        -¿¿¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí???

        -Papá me habló a la casa y me dijo que te sentías mal, que si por favor podía ir a verte a la casa de Tai, pero pensé que estabas aquí. No por nada eres mi hermano y te conozco, ¿¿¿ne??? -

        -Sí, claro... ÔO

        -¿¿¿No se suponía te sentías mal???-Takeru se le quedó viendo enfadado a su hermano-¡pues qué mal te ves! ¬¬

        -ÔO Yo... no, es que... -Matt se trabó y sonrojó-lo que sucede es que...

        -Lo que sucede es que el baboso de tu hermano se tropezó y se lastimó el pie-Tai se lo agarró y Matt gritó de dolor-¿ves?

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero no tienes qué mostrarles de esa manera!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Claro que si, no nos creían.

        -Bueno, a ver hermano, -TK se le acercó y tomó con cuidado el pie de Matt-está grave, muy hinchado.

        -¿¿¿Tú crees???-Kari se le acercó y miró el pie del rubio que ya estaba amoratado por el golpe-es verdad, tiene qué desinflamársele.

        -Hay hermano, ¿¿¿¿¿pues qué estabas besando a Taichi en plena calle????? ¬¬

        -¿¿¿Y por eso te caíste???-Kari terminó la frase de Takeru mientras los dos comenzaron a reírse-Eso les pasa por andar haciendo esas cosas...

        -¡No, claro que no!-Matt se enfadó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban en un color rojo, como un tomate-no sé de lo que hablan. û.

        -¿¿¿¿No???? ¿¿¿Y entonces por qué estaban en esa posición cuando llegamos y dándose ese besote??? ¬¬ -TK y Kari se rieron al decirlo al unísono.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bueno, a ustedes no les importa!!!!!!!-Tai rompió de lleno la conversación-Y si quieren saber estábamos compartiendo una pizza.

        -Mmm, TK-Kari le guiñó un ojo al rubio más pequeño-¿¿¿¿quieres compartir una pizza conmigo???? ¡¡¡¡Yo te doy de mi boca, para que no te canses en masticar!!!!

        - U Claro... -TK comenzó a reír disimuladamente mientras parecía que su hermano lo mataría de un momento a otro-¿¿¿cómo no Kari???

        -Bueno, ya estuvo bien... -Tai detuvo sus comentarios sarcásticos y los sacó de la habitación-Matt tiene qué descansar.

        -¿¿¿Cómo va a descansar contigo encima suyo???-Kari comenzó a reír mientras Takeru se aguantaba la risa, hasta que no pudo más y ambos niños comenzaron a carcajearse-dejen de andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, que TK lo cuide, es su hermano...

        -Bueno... -Tai tomó sus cosas y los dos niños intrusos se le quedaron mirando-qué sucede???

        -¿¿¿No le darás un beso de despedida???-Kari lo miró enfadada-es tu koibito(novio), ¿¿¿ne???

        -¡¿Koibito?! ÔÔ -Tai y Matt los dijeron al unísono mientras se miraron y sonrojaron.

        -No, ustedes malinterpretan las cosas-Tai miró a su hermana-Matt y yo sólo somos amigos...

        -Con derechos... -terminó de decir TK, cuando Tai lo miró con furia-... por eso digo que no... U

        -Claro, bueno, compermiso. Aunque si quieren lo hago... -se le acerca a Matt y le da una tierno beso en los labios-adiós...

        -Adiós... -Matt bajó la cabeza apenado mientras los dos hermanos Yagami se alejaban del lugar-¡¡¡¡TK!!!! ¬¬

        -¿¿¿Nani??? ÔO

        -¿¿¿¿Por qué no detuviste a tu ai(Amor)????

        -¿¿¿A mi Ai??? ÔO ¿¿¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Kari es solamente mi amiga??? Nada más...

        -Sí, ¿cómo no?-volteó hacia otro lugar-acaban de terminarse los problemas en el digimundo y apenas comienzan los míos...

        -Vamos, se ve que Tai es lindo contigo, ¿¿¿por qué no me lo habías dicho??? ¿¿¿Qué acaso no me tienes confianza???

        -¿¿¿Pero qué no te he dicho que te la tengo??? Solo que esto surgió hace apenas unos días...

        -Claro, como digas-TK entró a la cocina, incrédulo.

        -Oh vamos, créeme, no te miento...

        -Pues más te vale hermano, porque... -Matt le mira con ojos de borrego a medio morir y lo enternece-porque voy a matar a Tai si te lastima...

        -ÔO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que no es mi koibito!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Sí claro, como tú digas...

Pasaron 2 semanas y Takeru no le creyó a Matt, lo mismo sucedió con Kari y Tai, cuando una fugaz idea se coló en los pensamientos del portador del emblema del valor, declarársele a Matt románticamente. (Qué tierno, lástima que solo es una apuesta.. ;; .)

        -¿¿¿Cómo vas con tu plan???-le dijo Sora en el desayuno, mientras esperaban a Matt-creo que bien, porque él ya rompió conmigo...

        -¿¿¿Entonces nosotros dos???

        -No te apresures Yagami, no tengo aún intenciones...

        -Claro...

        -¿¿¿Y cuál será el siguiente paso???

        -Conquistarlo, de la manera tradicional-sonríe.

        -¿¿¿Y desde cuándo aprendiste esos trucos??? ¿¿¿Qué no eres el shounen(niño) más baka(Tonto, bobo o menso) del mundo???

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te faltó decirme akachan(bebé)!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Claro, como quieras... -pasó la comida que traía en la boca-ten cuidado, porque ahí viene tu prospecto

        -Si, como digas... -ambos se quedaron callados y comenzaron una platica sobre los asuntos de la escuela...

**        AMAR, QUERER, ODIAR, ¿CUÁL ES LA DIFERENCIA?**

**        ESPERAR, RECIBIR, DAR, ¿QUÉ TE HE DADO?**

**        ¿ES QUE AÚN NO VES LO QUE ÉSTE CHICO TE APRECIA?**

**        TU MIRADA ME DICE QUE NO SABES LO QUE YO TE HE ENTREGADO**

        -¿¿¿Piensas que es estúpido lo que te digo???-Sora se enfadó con Tai, al momento en que se sentaba Matt a su lado-la maestra de música me puso un 9 solo porque falté un día, y Matt que nunca entra tiene un 10...

        -Lo sé... -Tai miró a Matt y le sonrió, cosa que hizo que Matt se sonrojara levemente (no iba a delatarles a todos lo que sentía por Tai, ¿¿ne??)-pero Matt tiene qué practicar con la banda y eso le quita tiempo...

        -Pues, creo que es por eso que la maestra te pone 10, ¿¿¿ne Matt-chan???

        -Claro... -Matt bajó la cabeza a apenado, mientras comenzaba a comerse su desayuno, pero el apetito se le fue cuando miró a Tai y a Sora juntos desde que llegó al comedor, comenzó a jugar con la comida, hasta que Tai lo desconcentró-¿¿¿qué sucede Taichi-san???

        -¿¿¿Te comerás eso???-le señaló el almuerzo completo, Matt comprendió lo que le quiso decir el otro chico y no se arriesgaría como el otro día, aunque otro contacto físico le animaría, ya que casi no había tenido tiempo de charlar con Tai en las últimas dos semanas, conciertos, pronto vendría una gira con la televisora donde trabajaba su padre, las chicas lo perseguían. ¡Ah! Cómo hubiese deseado gritarles a todas que se dejaran de hacer ilusiones con él, que su corazón tenía dueño, y ese era Taichi Yagami... pero una vez más sintió miedo de decir lo que sentía y decidió quedarse cayado nuevamente-¡Matt!-Tai lo regresó a la órbita donde estaban los demás-¡dime! ¿¿¿Te lo comerás???

        -No, si quieres tómalo.  ..

        -¡Arigatou!-comenzó a devorar todo sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez esa bandeja tuviese comida-mmm... estuvo delicioso. Que raro que hoy no trajeras tu desayuno hecho...

        -No he tenido tiempo de desayunar en estos días, he estado muy atareado. Compermiso, -se levantó un tanto enfado cuando vio que Sora se le quedaba viendo a "SU" Taichi-nos vemos en clases. -y sin más qué decir salió de ese lugar.

        -¿¿¿Qué le pasa??? ÔO -Sora se sorprendió al ver la expresión de enfado en los ojos de Matt.

        -Estaba celoso... -sonrió Tai-¿¿¿lo ves??? No es difícil...

        -Vaya... -Sora se enfadó-veo que tú pudiste conquistarlo, ¿¿¿qué es lo que tú tienes que yo no???

        -Encanto(¿¿¿Y no vino el modesto??? ÔO jajajaja XD)... -sonrió y después se marchó del lugar-¡Ja na! (Creo que es como un hasta pronto o hasta luego, claro que dicho por un hombre.)

        -¡Ja ne!(Igual que el anterior, solo que así lo utilizan las mujeres)-lo vio alejarse-Como odio a Taichi... -Sora refunfuñó mientras una de sus ideas cruzó por su cabeza-Taichi se tendrá qué familiarizar con una videocámara... pues la escena de esa noche tendré qué verla yo, y como soy compartida, entonces toda la ciudad lo hará... -sonrió en manera perversa al imaginar lo que dirían de Matt...

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	4. Una Declaración a la luz de la luna

Para que no se pierdan mientras leen el fic... lo que piensan los personajes están entre comillas: "." Y lo que pienso yop está así.. U: (.)

                              **: -: : -: : -: **

**                                          RAPSODIA**

**                                          Capítulo 4**

**_                   Una declaración a la luz de la luna_**

**                                     : -: : -: : -: **

Matt daba vuelta tras vuelta en su habitación... trataba de encontrar su libreta de canciones, donde escribía cada verso que se le venía a la cabeza, pero no daba con ella... ¿¿¿qué sucedía??? Estaba muy seguro de haberla dejado cerca de su cama, pero con todo ese desorden no la encontraba.

        -Debería de haberle hecho caso a papá, cuando la encuentre prometo que limpiaré enseguida éste cuarto... -y la encontró-bueno, después... (No pospongas para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy... cosa que no hago muy seguido, U todo lo contrario, lo hago después ù.ú.)

Y salió de ahí.

El verano pronto comenzaría. ¡Ah! Qué sensación tan hermosa poder salir a la calle sin un abrigo o algo parecido, la playa era fresca y también se veía reluciente de vida... a pesar de que no había ni un solo rastro de vegetación...

**        EL CALOR DE VERANO RESBALA POR MI CUERPO**

**        Y CALIENTA CADA PARTE DE MI SER**

**        ¿QUÉ HARÉ CON ESE FERVOR QUE SIENTO?**

**        ¿CADA VEZ QUE TE ACERCAS SIN QUERER?**

        -¡Hola Matt!-gritó Tai mientras movía su mano insistentemente de un lado a otro sonriéndole al otro lado de la calle.

        -Ah, hola Tai... -dijo Matt sonrojándose, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, aún no podía olvidar los cálidos labios de Tai juntándose con los suyos, pero sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, mientras recordaba que él era el rebelde del grupo y no podía mostrar sus sentimientos así como así... -¿¿qué haces por aquí??-Tai se acercó a él.

        -Bueno, se me antojó un helado, ¿¿¿no quieres uno???

        -Sí, claro, yo pensé lo mismo...

        -Por eso somos los mejores amigos... -después de sonreírle y platicarle algunas cosas graciosas que le sucedieron se dirigieron a una nevería-y no sabes como batallé para que Kari me creyera que no eres mi koibito, pero no me hizo caso û.ú.

        -Comprendo... -bajó la cabeza y después se acordó que TK no le creía aún-¿¿¿y Kari te creyó???

        -No, aún no lo hace... ú.ú.

        -Ni TK, son muy parecidos.

        -A mí qué se me hace que ellos si son...

        -¿¿¿Tú crees que si son??? ÔO

        -Si, la manera en que se miran... ¿¿¿tú crees que algún día TK se lo pedirá a Kari???

        -¿Oh viceversa?

        -No creo, Kari no lo haría, va en contra de sus principios. Aunque si se cansa lo hará...

        -Bueno, eso espero, me gustaría que Kari y TK quedaran juntos, hacen muy bonita pareja...

        -Eso es cierto, aunque me daría risa decirte cuñado de mi hermana... U

        -Hay, Tai... ¬¬¡

        -Bueno, ejem, pues... ¿de qué vas a pedir tu helado?

        -No lo sé... mejor pido una limonada...

        -Bueno, como quieras... yo pediré el menú sorpresa...

        -Sí, claro... ÔÔ "¿En qué consistirá?"

Después de esperar 5 minutos llevaron la limonada de Matt y una copa enorme, donde se encontraba una montaña de helado...

        -No manches, ¿¿¿¿¿te comerás todo eso????? 

        -Claro, ¿¿¿por qué te asombras??? ¬¬

        -Sí, claro, ya sé todo lo que te comes...

        -¿¿¿Qué insinúas??? ¬¬

        -Nada, en serio... ÔO¡

        -Pues más te vale... ¬¬

        -Ah... ¿¿¿¿qué me harías???? ¬¬

        -Ya verás, cuando deje de comer no te dejaré vivo si sigues diciéndome glotón...

        -Pues es la verdad...

        -Si, como digas... ¬¬ bueno, tómate tu limonada...

        -Claro... -ambos comenzaron a probar lo que habían pedido hasta que Tai comenzó a charlar.

        -Matt...

        -¿¿¿Nani???

        -¿¿¿Qué es lo que más te gusta???

        -¿¿¿¿De qué????

        -Bueno, si te regalaran algo ¿¿¿qué te gustaría que fuera???

        -Depende de quien lo haga...

        -Bueno, dime...

        -Si fuera alguien conocido pues...

        -No, no, bueno, mejor cambio de pregunta...

        -¿¿Eh?? ÔO

        -Si te declararas a alguien, ¿¿¿cómo lo harías???

        -Ah, si de eso se trata depende de la persona...

        -¿¿¿Y eso??? OO

        -Bueno, si es una chica fácil pues nada más con algún presente. Pero si es a una chica que no se deja ni tocar entonces tendrías qué ser muy, pero muy romántico. Pensar en todo lo que le gusta y le desagrada...

        -Comprendo... Bueno, gracias y ¡adiós!- salió corriendo a pagar la cuenta-¡te cuidas!

        -¿¿¿Y ahora a este qué le pasa??? ¿ÔÔ?

Tai corría por la ciudad a todo lo que daban sus pies, su carrera frenética no acabó si no hasta que llegó a unos edificios cercanos a su casa. Subió por el elevador y cuando estuvo frente a una puerta tocó... pronto atendieron a su llamado...

        -¡¡¡Tai!!! ¿¿¿Qué haces aquí??? OO

        -Hola TK... oye, yo solo quería, bueno... -no encontraba las palabras-quería preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Matt...

        -Ah, ¡¡¡sobre mi hermano!!! ¬¬

        -Sí... U

        -Bueno, pregúntame... -le abrió totalmente la puerta y lo invitó a pasar-pasa, adelante...

        -Gracias... -entró y tomó asiento-¿¿¿por qué tanta amabilidad??? ¬¬

        -Solo porque quiero saber qué me preguntarás...

        -Bueno, no es nada malo, en serio... ¬¬

        -Dime...

        -Lo que sucede es que... bueno... quería saber cuál es la comida que más le gusta...

        -Jajajaja... no te la quiebres tanto, con una sopa instantánea ya la hiciste...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy gracioso!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Es la verdad...

        -Dime qué le desagrada...

        -Tú...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TK!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬¡

Después de 3 horas de casi matar a Takeru por algunas respuestas bobas Tai sacó la información que necesitaba... y cuando ya se iba...

        -Yo te ayudaré, y no dudes en pedirme lo que quieras cuñado... .n

        -Si, gracias... OO "¿¿¿Acaso sabrá lo que quiero hacer??? Mmm... no lo creo...".

Mientras Taichi caminaba por el edificio en donde vivía se sorprendió de ver a Sora esperándolo fuera de su casa...

        -¿¿¿Qué haces aquí Sora???

        -Ah, Tai... -se sorprendió de verle-acabo de salir... te dejé una nota con un pequeño regalito que necesitarás...

        -¿¿¿De qué se trata???

        -Ya lo verás. ¡Oh! Por cierto... ¿¿¿cómo vas con eso???

        -Pronto Sora... pronto lo tendré donde lo quieres...

        -Bien, bueno, adiós Tai... -se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero Taichi la desvió hacia sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, rápidamente pasó de ser un inocente beso a uno apasionado...

        -¡¡¡Tai!!!-Matt llegó corriendo... Taichi lo dejó con la incógnita de la tarde y tenía qué saber lo que se traía entre manos, cuando se detuvo por la escena, se sintió incómodo y se alejó triste de allí-"¿Por qué me pongo como si hubiese visto a alguien querido besándose con otra persona, si sé que solo es una apuesta? Debo decírselo de una vez por todas".

        -Debo admitir que besas muy bien Tai, ¿¿¿¿dónde aprendiste????

        -No te lo diré, además, tengo qué decir lo mismo de ti...

        -Es que yo aprendí con Matt...

        -Ah, si, es cierto... ¿¿¿pero me dirás qué es lo que me dejaste???

        -Claro que no baka, me voy... ¡¡¡¡Sayonara!!!!-y se alejó.

        -Dewa matta Sora... -la vio alejarse y se metió a la casa-bien, voy a ver qué fue lo que me dejó... -buscó en la sala, pero no encontró nada.

        -¿¿¿Qué buscas Tai???-su madre llegó y le saludó-Sora vino a dejarte unas cosas, están en tu habitación...

        -Ah... ¡¡¡Doumo Arigatou Okasan!!! -se dirigió al cuarto y fue ahí cuando la vio, una hermosa cámara de video-¿¿¿y para qué me la dejaría??? OO -sobre ella había una nota...

**_Tai: _**

**_Te regalo ésta cámara, con la condición de que filmes cada salida tuya con Matt, absolutamente todo, hasta lo de esa noche. Ésta es la prueba de la que te hablaba así que... no me falles, ¿entendido? _**

**_¡¡¡Sayonara Tai-chan!!!_**

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es una depravada!!!!!!!-las mejillas de Taichi se encendieron cuando se le vino a la mente la escena de esa noche-¿¿¿para qué quiere ver eso??? .OO.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad un chico rubio comenzaba a deprimirse en su habitación...

        -¿¿¿Por qué no se lo digo de una vez por todas???-Matt hundió su cabeza en la almohada-y así me quito de tantas penas... pero, ¿¿¿y si lo hago??? ¿¿¿Y si no resisto su desprecio cuando me reclame el porqué de seguirle la corriente??? ¿¿¿Y si le digo lo que siento??? ¿¿¿¿Y si le digo que me gusta????

Todo en su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas...

        -¿¿¿Será que lo amo porque él me ha tratado tan bien??? ¿¿¿Porque he olvidado lo que es sentirse querido??? Es esa sonrisa la que no puedo olvidar, su manera de mirar, de desafiarme... ¿¿¿es que sólo por ser enemigos nos convertimos en los mejores amigos???-el rubio se levanta y se deja caer al suelo, a un lado de la puerta-¿¿¿por qué me siento así??? ¿¿¿Por qué mejor no le digo lo que sé y me quito de problemas???-se levantó y después sacudió su ropa-no, es más... creo que mejor iré a caminar para despejar mi mente...

Yamato salió del apartamento, su padre había dejado un mensaje de que no llegaría hasta muy tarde o si no, sólo regresaría a cambiarse y se iría... así que no había problema si estaba hasta tarde en la calle. Sus pasos se escuchaban como en eco por todo su trayecto...

**        SIENTO ALGO EN MI PECHO QUE NO ME DEJA RESPIRAR**

**        ¿ES ACASO MIEDO E INCERTIDUMBRE DE NO VOLVERTE A BESAR?**

**        PERO ES QUE PREFIERO VIVIR DE ILUSIONES Y MENTIRAS**

**        ANTES DE DECIRTE QUE SÉ LA VERDAD A ESCONDIDAS**

        -¿¿¿Qué haré???-suspiró profundamente-se lo tengo qué contar a alguien, ¡es que ya no soporto! No puedo tenerlo yo solo en mi corazón-sin fijarse tropezó con alguien y los dos cayeron al suelo-lo siento, no me fijé por donde caminaba...

        -¿¿¿Matt??? ¿¿¿Pero qué haces a éstas horas en la calle???-esa voz parecía familiar y al subir la mirada se sorprendió de verle.

        -¿¿¿¿Y tú???? ¬¬

        -Ja, ja, ja, ja, me quedé a ayudarle a mi otousan en el hospital(Ah... ya se imaginan de quien hablamos, ¿¿ne?? -) por eso...

        -Comprendo... -bajó la cabeza y decidió seguir su camino.

        -¿¿¿Te pasa algo???-preguntó Jou al momento en que le miraba confundido-te ves deprimido... cosa que no es muy frecuente en ti.

        -No, no me pasa nada, compermiso...

        -¡¡¡Oye!!! Si quieres platicar tengo tiempo... -miró su reloj y después le sonrió-para un amigo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...

        -Jou... OO ja, ja, ja, ja, claro...

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando, al tiempo en que un terrible silencio los envolvió, hasta que Jou habló.

        -¿¿¿Qué es lo que te sucede???

        -Nada, en verdad.

        -Ni tú te lo crees... a ver, dime ¿qué es lo que te sucede?...

        -¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?...

        -Claro, te lo prometo. (Su pecho si es bodega... U Las palabras que dice mi okasan... nn)

        -Está bien... pero no sé como empezar... -Matt toma aire y después lo expulsa-lo que sucede... bueno...

        -Tómate tu tiempo... no importa si no lo quieres decir...

        -Necesito decírselo a alguien, pero no sé qué vayas a pensar de mí...

        -Bien, no pensaré mal de ti... eres mi amigo y no puedo juzgarte.

        -Gracias-bajó la cabeza y guardó silencio, no sabía como decírselo a Jou-oye Jou...

        -¿¿¿Qué sucede???

        -¿¿¿Alguna vez te has enamorado???

        -Francamente sólo una vez...

        -¿¿¿Y qué sucedió con ese amor???

        -Todavía no puedo alejarlo de mi mente, pero para ella no soy más que un amigo.

        -Comprendo... y bueno... ¿¿¿qué se siente cuando se está enamorado???

**        EL AMOR, PALABRA DIFÍCIL DE EXPLICAR**

**        TÉRMINO QUE SE FORMA DE 4 LETRAS Y NADA MÁS**

**        SOLEDAD MARCHITA QUE NO TE DEJA PENSAR**

**        ENCONTRARÁS UNA AMARGA DESPEDIDA O LA PAZ**

        -Bueno, se siente como si el corazón latiera más rápido cuando estás junto a esa persona especial, las palabras se traban en tu boca, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, para ti ella tiene toda la razón y tú siempre estarás equivocado, te menosprecias, cosas así... (OO)

        -¿¿¿Menosprecias??? OO ¿A qué te refieres?

        -Bueno, lo que sucede es que... piensas que eres muy poca cosa para ella, que siempre habrá mejores que tú...

        -Jou-Matt se sonrojó-es que... no sé como decirte esto, pero... pero es que... no es una chica.

        -No me digas que es un...

        -Si, es un chico-guardó silencio-si no quieres hablar más conmigo.

        -No importa, es natural algunas veces enamorarte de otro chico.

        -¿Y ahora qué causa científica se te ocurre?

        -Ninguna, se veía que tú y él llevaban una relación más allá de la amistad.

        -¿¿¿De quién hablas??? 

        -De Taichi y tú...

        -¿¿¿Eh??? .OO.

        -¿Lo ves? No tenías porqué alarmarte tanto.

        -Algunas veces me sorprendes... pero bueno... u.u

        -¿¿¿Qué pasa Matt???

        -Yo estoy... Bueno, creo estar enamorado de él, pero él de mí... él de mí no...

        -¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?

        -Porque me quiere enamorar sólo para que tenga sexo con él...

        -¿¿¿Y cómo sabes eso??? OO

        -Lo escuché haciendo la apuesta con Sora.

        -¿¿¿Con Sora??? OO Pero ella sería incapaz... es una de las niñas más dulces que conozco...

        -Sí, ¿cómo no?(¡¡¡Ajá!!! ¬¬)

        -¿¿¿No te habrás equivocado Matt???

        -Claro que no, los escuché y los vi hablando de eso...

        -Comprendo entonces porqué estás así... pero si lo sabes ¿por qué no se lo dices?

        -¿Pero y si me pregunta por qué le he seguido el juego?

        -Dile entonces lo que sientes.

        -Me va a odiar por todos los días de su vida...

        -¡¡¡Qué pesimista!!! ¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡¡Oh, no!!!!! Ôô -lo dijo alarmado, asustando a Jou.

        -¿¿¿¿Qué sucede???? OO

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me estoy convirtiendo en ti!!!!!!!!! Ja, ja, ja, ja nn

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy gracioso!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Gomenasai Jou-san...

        -Hay Matt-kun, mejor vete, el frío de la noche te está afectando... no vaya a congelar tus neuronas... -¬

        -Ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡¡¡muy gracioso!!! ¬¬ -Matt se paró y se dirigió a Jou-gomen por esto-se acerca y le da un beso en los labios-es mi manera de darte las gracias... ¡¡¡¡Dewa matta!!!!

        -Sayonara Matt-kun... -Jou se quedó estupefacto, como era de esperarse y después de que se alejó Matt tocó sus labios-¿¿¿por qué Tai no te quiere, Matt??? Si eres muy especial... -y se sonrojó-algunas veces he querido ser como Matt, ser rudo, frío, calculador, pero a la vez más optimista, poner una coraza alrededor de mí, pero ahora es diferente, ¿¿¿qué te ha hecho Tai, Matt??? ¿¿¿Es que el amor te cambia???

Yamato caminaba un poco más tranquilo por las calles, ya no tenía ese gran y enorme sentimiento carcomiendo sus entrañas, estaba más despejado y feliz. Sí, eso era, estaba muy feliz, le encantaba la forma de ser de Jou, no temía que las personas supieran lo que sentía, era alegre, aunque algunas veces muy pesimista, ¿¿¿pero a quién le importa si puedes decir lo que piensas??? No te callas las palabras cuando eres sincero, unas de las cosas que más deseaba tener de Jou... era su Sinceridad.

Cuando llegó a su casa su padre no había llegado, ya eran las 4:00 a.m., pero aún a pesar de eso no conciliaba el sueño. Un rayo de luna se coló por la ventana haciendo que el rubio mirase por ella, la luna estaba hermosa, al día siguiente habría luna llena, tan hermosa y tan mística, tan radiante y tan sombría...

        -Como desearía ser tú-le dijo a la luna-eres tan hermosa, pero lo que más deseo de ti son tus dos caras, la luz y la oscuridad-después sonrió-así cuando estuviera con Tai pondría una cara más cuerda, no como la que siempre pongo, parezco idiota... -y comenzó a carcajearse-nunca me hubiera imaginado ponerme así, el amor es algo que nadie podrá explicar, menos yo... es un sentimiento que se lleva adentro y que algunas veces no puedes olvidar-cerró los ojos y una canción lejana se vino a su mente, ¿¿¿¿era su voz????

No, no era él el que cantaba... Una espesa neblina invadió su vista, al parecer era él, ¿¿¿pero cómo podría ser??? Parecía un muchacho de 15 cantándole a un niño. El bebé se encontraba en una cuna, cerca de un hermoso y gran piano. La voz melodiosa de ese chico lo hacía dormir con tonadas tan bellas y hermosas que jamás pensó escuchar, esa voz, era tan, pero tan reconfortante. Una muchacha se acercó al niño y lo cargó, sonriéndole cuando hubo despertado de su profundo sueño. Los dos chicos le sonreían, la muchacha que lo traía en brazos tenía los ojos verdes más bonitos que hubiese visto, esa sonrisa era fascinante, sus cabellos eran rubios y sus labios delgados y rojos como la sangre, el muchacho que estaba cantando era como él, rubio y de ojos azules, en ese momento se sentía bien, sentía una gran paz. Y de pronto todo se apagó, el llanto del niño, esa chica lo llevaba cargado, después ya no...

        -¿¿¿Adónde se fue???-pensó-¿¿¿por qué lo deja ahí??? ¿¿¿¿Por qué????

Y de pronto todo cesó...

        -¿¿¿Qué horas son???-se levantó Matt un poco confundido con ese sueño-¿¿¿quiénes serían??? ¿¿¿Sería yo el que cantaba??? No... -sacudió su cabeza-me sentía tan bien, ¿¿¿por qué los sueños acaban???

Se levantó un poco cansado, aunque con una gran paz que no podía comprender, su padre aún no llegaba, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero si pasaban de las 3:00 de la tarde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -Demonios, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me quedé totalmente dormido!!!!!!! OO -en ese momento tocaron la puerta del apartamento-¡¡¡¡voy!!!!-gritó y cuando la abrió se sorprendió de verle ahí-¡¡¡¡konnichiwa!!!!

        -¡¡¡Konnichiwa Matt-kun!!!-le sonrió Jou-¿¿¿no te habías levantado???

        -No... -se sonrojó-me quedé totalmente dormido, ¿¿¿quieres pasar???

        -¡¡¡Claro!!!

Jou pasó y Matt comenzó a recoger el departamento, por Dios, ¿¿¿hacía cuánto no lo limpiaba??? Había perdido la cuenta de ello, estaba totalmente desordenado...

        -Siento mucho el desorden.

        -No importa, dos hombres no pueden tener limpio un departamento, ¿¿¿ne???

        -Creo que tienes razón-le sonrió a su amigo-¿¿¿no quieres algo de beber???

        -Por supuesto... -Matt le llevó una soda y se sentó a su lado-¿¿¿y ya pensaste en decírselo???

El pobre de Matt se atragantó y casi se ahoga.

        -Gomen-Jou comenzó a reír, cuando ya hubo pasado el drama-no pensé que te pondrías así...

        -No, bueno, es que...

        -¿Qué pasará si te convence y pasa... bueno... eso?

        -¿¿¿Eso???-Matt se sonrojó-no lo creo, él no lo haría... ¿o sí?

        -Pero fue una apuesta y sabes que Tai es muy aventado, ¿¿¿qué harás si te seduce???

        -No lo creo...

        -Ya es tarde... solo vine a cerciorarme de que no te habías cortado las venas o algo por el estilo... -se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

        -¡¡¡¡Muy gracioso!!!! ¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡Sayonara Matt-kun!!!!-abrió la puerta y salió.

        -¡¡¡¡Chotto(Espera) Jou-san!!!!-Matt corrió a alcanzarlo-doumo arigatou gosaimazu... nn

        -No hay problema, cuídate...

        -Sayonara tomodachi(Amigo)... -y lo vio alejarse-y aún sigo envidiándote... -suspiró y resignado se introdujo en el apartamento.

Minutos después se encontraba bañándose, el agua de la regadera recorría su cuerpo, esa agua tibia. Una mano indecisa se colocó en su boca, sus dedos recorriendo sus labios. Comenzó a imaginar a Taichi besándole, tocándole, abrazándole, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse en un color rojizo mientras su respiración comenzó a ser más y más agitada descontrolándole totalmente, de un momento a otro estaba sentado en el piso del baño, mientras el agua cristalina le golpeaba suavemente, con la otra mano comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Estaba temblando por las reacciones que sentía, que sufría su cuerpo. Su mano se detuvo en un lugar y al tocar ese punto sensible se estremeció y gimió, no se había percatado de que... de que su miembro estaba erecto y que tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par, comenzó a tocarle. Ya no parecía tener temor, la primera vez que lo había hecho se arrepintió, pero ahora ya estaba un poco más acostumbrado. Con su mano rodeó su pene y comenzó a frotarlo, gimoteaba mientras su cuerpo comenzó a moverse junto con su mano, los movimientos que hacía eran cada vez más rápidos, llevándolo al clímax inevitable que estaba por venir. Abrió los ojos de par en par y arqueó la espalda, esa satisfacción se hizo ver con el líquido que salía desde sus entrañas, recorriendo su mano y su entrepierna confundiéndose con el agua que aún caía a chorros, su respiración aún era rápida, no podía recuperar el aliento, no imaginando aún a Taichi... sacudió su cabeza más fuertemente y se levantó del suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces continuó con su baño...

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Odaiba:

        -¿¿¿Ya está todo listo???

        -Claro, ¿¿¿por qué me lo preguntas???

        -Porque quiero que le llames...

        -¿¿¿Ya??? OO

        -Claro, anda, es tu hermano, llámale TK...

        -Pero Tai... ¿¿¿tú crees que sea conveniente??? Además, no le pedimos permiso para estar en su departamento...

        -Onegai...

        -Sou desu... u.u -Takeru marcó y no contestaban, después de un rato se escuchó la contestadora-¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!

**_"Por el momento no estamos, te suplicamos que dejes tu mensaje cuando escuches el click, arigatou"_** después el sonido que hacen esas cosas se escuchó y Takeru dejó el siguiente mensaje: **_"hermano, necesito que me hables, por favor hazlo a tu departamento, arigatou..."_**-y colgó.

        -No está, Tai...

        -Pues llámalo a su celular...

        -Ah, pues si... U -después marcó el número de Matt y contestó el rubio con un tanto de sueño-¿¿¿hermano???

        -¿¿Takeru??

        -¿¿¿Dónde estás???

        -Voy a mi departamento...

        -¿¿¿Y dónde estás???

        -Estoy en el elevador... ¿¿¿por qué???

        -Oh, por nada, con razón no contestabas, sayonara...

        -Sayonara... - y el otro rubio colgó- mmm... ¿OO?

        -¡¡¡Que ya viene para acá!!!-grito Takeru-está en el elevador...

        -¿¿¿Pues qué se tele-transportó o qué???

        -¡¡¡¡¡Hay Taichi!!!!! ¬¬¡

        -Sumimasen... U

        -Apaga las luces, yo estaré preparando lo último y no dejaré que prenda las luces... -

        -¡¡¡Sou desu Takeru-kun!!!

Tai se escondió detrás de la puerta y Takeru bajó el switch. Cuando Yamato llegó no sabía lo que le esperaría.

        -Hay, por fin descanso... -intentó prender la luz pero nada sucedió-¿¿¿¿qué sucede aquí???? OO -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que algo le impidiera hablar-mmm... -estaba forcejeando, pero no podía contra esa persona, fue cuando la luz se prendió y Tai le sonrió por encima de su hombro.

        -Bu... (Hay.. Taichi-san.. u.u.)

        -OO ¿¿¿Y ahora qué haces tú aquí???-cuando quitó de su boca la mano de Tai gritó por la desesperación-¡¡¡pensé que me iban a secuestrar o algo por el estilo!!!

        -Claro que no... aunque si te quisiesen secuestrar no sería solo para pedir rescate por ti... -se acercó y Matt sintió su respiración en su oreja, lentamente lamió su lóbulo y lo mordió, haciendo gemir al rubio que se encontraba a su merced-te querrían para ellos... -lo volteó y lo besó tiernamente, como nunca hubiese imaginado Yamato que lo besaría. Taichi se separó un poco, tratando de apartarse, pero Matt no lo dejó, pues sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del moreno, el cual lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando unos ojos azules y una cabellera dorada se vieron desde el otro lado de la habitación.

        -Muy bonitos... y yo aquí como su sirviente, ¿¿¿ne??? ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No coman pan enfrente de los pobres!!!!!!!!

        -Takeru... -Matt se separó totalmente sonrojado de Tai, el cual estaba también ruborizado y aún no cabía en su asombro, ¿¿¿cómo es que Yamato lo había besado así??? Era verdad que besaba muy bien, no sabía porqué pero él también necesitaba seguir besándolo, no era por amor, ¿era por deseo?-¿¿¿qué haces tú aquí???

        -Je, je, bueno, Tai te tiene una sorpresa, ¿¿¿no es así??? -

        -Cla... claro... -le sonrió y el rubio más pequeño se despidió.

        -Bueno, ya es un poco tarde. Son las 8:00 de la noche y como soy buen niño de 12 años, pues me retiro de aquí... Sayonara... que pasen buenas noches... -

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Takeru!!!!!!!! .¬¬.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sayonara!!!!!!!-salió por la puerta.

        -¿¿¿Una sorpresa???-Matt se asombró cuando Tai lo tomó en brazos-¿¿¿a dónde me llevas???-se sonrojó con la sola idea de que lo llevase a una de las habitaciones, pero ese deseo que comenzaba a nacer en él desapareció con la desilusión de que lo llevaba a la terraza.

        -Matt... -lo sentó en una silla y después tomó asiento en otra que estaba enfrente al rubio, después prendió unas velas-¿¿¿te gusta???

        -¿¿¿Es una cena romántica??? ¿¿¿A quién esperas???

        -A la persona que es dueña de este departamento...

        -Entonces me habré equivocado...

        -Matt... -tomó las manos del rubio y las comenzó a sobar, haciéndolo sonrojar-no te equivocaste, te esperaba a ti... por eso le pedí a Takeru que me ayudara...

        -¿¿¿A qué???

        -Matt... nos conocemos desde hace tiempo... siempre estábamos peleando, pero a pesar de ello éramos los mejores amigos, siempre juntos, inseparables, en el digimundo lo demostramos y también cuando nos separamos, estuvimos muy felices de vernos-pasó su mano sensualmente por el rostro del rubio y le sonrió-te amo "Más bien te detesto, pero quiero tanto a Sora que por ella daría mi vida"... te amo Matt.

        -Tai... -las palabras de Tai llegaron justo al corazón de Yamato, el cual no reaccionó, comenzó a llorar, quería decirle lo que sabía, pero no podía articular palabra alguna-yo también... -se calló, ¿¿¿pero qué decía??? ¿¿¿Cómo podía decir esas palabras si sabía que Taichi no le correspondía igual que él??? ¿¿¿Qué sucedía con su razón??? Pero su corazón era el que hablaba-yo también te amo...

        -Matt... -Tai se quedó estupefacto, ¿¿¿era cierto lo que le decía Yamato??? No podía creerlo, el chico más frío, el más inalcanzable ¿¿le había dicho que lo amaba?? ¿¿¿Pero cómo había sucedido??? Sin pensarlo dos veces siguió su plan-¿quieres, bueno?...

        -¿¿¿Quieres que sea tu pareja???-lo dijo Matt bajando la cabeza totalmente sonrojado.

        -No, ¿¿¿quieres ser mi koibito???

        -¿¿¿Tu qué??? .OO.

        -Lo que escuchaste...

        -Yo, es que...

        -Me amas, yo te amo... "Sí, ¿cómo no?..." (Cínico sinvergüenza, inu jaketto ¬¬ )

        -Demo...

        -No me digas eso... mírame y dime que no... -le levantó la vista y Yamato terminó derritiéndose en los ojos del moreno, en esos ojos color miel que le embriagaban-¿¿no me amas?? ¿¿¿¿No quieres ser mi koibito????

        -Yo... -Taichi le seguía la mirada y no dejaba que Yamato se alejara-no lo sé... -Taichi aún esperaba la respuesta, estaba seguro de que Yamato se confundiría, saldría corriendo y todo acabaría, algo que deseaba, a pesar de no conseguir el amor de Sora, pero no le agradaba la idea de tener una relación sexual con otro chico-te amo... te amo Tai... -se echó a los brazos del moreno y se acurrucó en su pecho.

**        ¿ES VERDAD QUE EL AMOR TODO CAMBIA?**

**        ¿ES VERDAD QUE TE LLENA LA VIDA DE ILUSI"N?**

**        PUEDE DERRETIR LOS MÁS GRANDES ICEBERGS**

**        PERO NUNCA CONGELAR TU CORAZ"N**

Taichi se sentía confundido, más cuando sintió algo húmedo en su pecho, ¿¿¿Yamato estaba llorando??? ¿¿Cómo podía suceder eso?? No era posible, el rubio nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, no lo hacía frente a las personas, nunca... Taichi comenzó a temblar, era tanto el asombro, un impulso hizo abrazarlo, acurrucarlo aún más en su pecho, los brazos de Matt se enredaron en la espalda de Tai, y el rubio dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro, ¿¿¿hacía cuánto no lloraba así??? Ya no lo recordaba... un momento, lo recordaba... lo recordaba como si fuese ayer...

Inicio del Flash Back

Los gritos se hacían más fuertes entre los dos, los insultos se escuchaban por toda la casa, ahora no sólo se oían los gritos, cosas tiradas al piso, cristales rompiéndose. Yamato estaba temblando, tenía abrazado a su hermanito mientras estaba dormido.

        -Te envidio-lo acarició y le besó la frente-tú duermes, mientras yo tengo qué escuchar todo, no sabes qué difícil es esto, es terrible, que feo, ¿¿¿por qué siempre están peleando??? ¿¿¿Por qué no pueden llevarse bien???

        -¡¡Vámonos Matt!!-le ordenó su padre, mientras lo tomaba del brazo-¡¡¡¡muévete!!!!

        -¿¿¿Pero y TK???...

        -Él se quedará aquí...

        -¿¿¿Te lo llevarás???-la madre de Yamato entró a la habitación y abrió el closet completamente, Takeru estaba dormido en el regazo de Matt.

        -Si, me lo llevaré... ¡¡¡y no me detendrás!!!-agarró a Yamato y Takeru despertó.

        -¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!!-TK quiso correr a abrazar a Matt, pero su madre lo detuvo.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡TK!!!!!!-los llorosos ojos azules de Takeru fue lo último que vio antes de irse, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, fue la última vez que lloró en público.

Fin del Flash Back

Matt se alejó un poco de Tai, el cual le tomó por la barbilla y le hizo mirarle.

        -¿¿¿Te sientes mejor???

        -¿¿¿Eh???-Matt se sorprendió.

        -¿¿¿Algún día me dirás porqué cerraste tu corazón???

        -Fue... -bajó la cabeza y volvió a abrazar a Taichi-porque dejé de sentirme querido, porque tuve miedo de que las personas me hicieran daño cuando mostrara lo que en realidad sentía, porque sabía que el mundo exterior era peligroso y no quería que todos se dieran cuenta de mis debilidades.

        -Siempre pensé que no tenías sentimientos, hasta que en el digimundo expresaste todo lo contrario.

        -Creo que los dos nos hemos sorprendido. Te amo... -cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a los labios del moreno.

        -"Nunca pensé que tuvieras un corazón tan sensible" -lo pensaba mientras besaba a Yamato-"no sabía que eras más bello por el interior que por el exterior, creo que me has sorprendido aún más a mí que yo a ti".

Mientras tanto en la recepción:

        -¡¡¡¡Pero mamá!!!! ¡¡¡¡Matt ha de estar acostado!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ya hasta dormido!!!!

        -Pero quiero conocer el apartamento, a ver si un día me deja venir tu hermano...

        -¡¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!!-Takeru trataba de impedir a toda costa que su madre entrara a ver la escena de su hermano y Tai besándose o sabrá Dios haciendo qué cosas...

        -Oye, ¿¿¿pero qué no está aquí Tai???

        -¿¿¿Eh??? OO

        -Mira, ahí viene su madre, espero y Matt no se enfade porque la invité...

        -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo que me faltaba!!!!!!! OO" No lo creo... U

        -Espero que no...

De tanto en tanto las madres de ambos chicos entraron y se paralizaron cuando vieron besándose a los dos chicos...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬

        -¿¿¿Mamá???-Taichi se separó de Matt al momento en que Yamato también se quedaba estupefacto, secándose las lágrimas que aún tenía en sus ojos.

        -¿¿¿¿¿Madre????? OO

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	5. El Secreto de mi corazón

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo tiene clasificación **R**, la explicitud depende de sus autores... así que no me miren de esa manera después de que lo terminen de leer... ¬¬

                              **: -: : -: : -: **

**                                          RAPSODIA**

**                                          Capítulo 5**

**_                          El secreto de mi corazón_**

**                                     : -: : -: : -: **

Las madres de ambos se quedaron estupefactas y Takeru temía por la vida de su hermano y la de su talvez cuñado(Todavía no estaba seguro de que Yama-chan le había dicho que "hai" a Tai-chan ), ambas caminaron hacia ellos y después de mirarles con detenimiento la madre de Yamato rompió en llanto, haciendo que Matt se acercara a ella.

        -¿¿¿Te sientes bien okasan???-Matt quiso tocarla, pero sentía vergüenza, cuando ella lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos-¿¿¿qué te pasa???

        -¡¡¡¡Estabas llorando!!!!

        -¿¿¿Eh??? .OO.

        -Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía llorar, pensé que habías olvidado lo que se sentía hacerlo...

        -Hay, okasan... -bajó la cabeza avergonzado-sumimasen...

        -¿¿¿Y por qué???

        -Por esto... -se sonrojó.

        -No tienes porqué pedir disculpas... Bueno, sí, a la madre de Tai...

        -Oh, pues... -la mamá de Tai parecía molesta-no tienes porqué pedirme una disculpa Yamato... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡el que me la tiene qué pedir es Taichi!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -¿¿¿Yo???-Tai tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y sintió un escalofrío recorriendo cada parte de su ser, ¿¿¿era miedo???-¿¿y por qué??

        -¿¿¿¿Cómo que porqué???? ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡¡Por no haberme dicho que Yamato te gustaba!!!!! Y que es tu koibito, porque lo es... ¿¿¿¿ne???? ¬¬

        -Bueno... sí... demo(pero)... U

        -Sou desu(Está bien)... -gritó Natsuko(Es el nombre de la okasan de Yama-chan y Take-chan) al tiempo en que le sonreía a su hijo menor-aquí el que sabía era Takeru ¡¡¡¡y no nos dijo!!!! ¬¬

        -¿¿¿Saben qué???-dijo Takeru al momento en que dio la media vuelta-yo ya me voy... -quiso correr, pero Natsuko le detuvo de las ropas.

        -¿¿¿¿Adónde crees que vas????

        -Eh, pues...

        -Olvídalo, camina Takeru... anda, ¡¡¡vamos!!!-lo comenzó a arrastrar a la entrada cuando se volteó-invita mañana a comer a Tai y a su mamá... ¡¡¡¡haré algo delicioso!!!!

        -¿¿¿Eh???-Tai y Matt se miraron y sonrojaron.

        -Y tú Tai invitas a Matt y a su okasan a cenar. Y claro a TK... -

        -Claro... -Tai tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

        -Y tú Matt no te olvides de invitar a Kari, para que le haga compañía a TK. Sayonara... -la okasan de Matt se despidió y salió con Takeru.

        -Creo que nosotros nos vamos Tai... no vayan a hacer algo indebido... ¬¬

        -¡Mamá!-dijo Tai al momento en que se sonrojaba y Matt también.

        -Bueno, vámonos... -se quedó mirando a los dos tortolitos y Tai se volvió a ella...

        -¿¿¿Nos permites unos momentos???

        -¡¡¡Claro!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A solas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Sou desu, sou desu... -salió del apartamento.

        -Matt-el rubio volteó cuando Tai le habló-sé que ya es tarde y nuestras madres rompieron el momento romántico, pero, como en todo... -sacó una cajita y se la entregó, cuando Matt la abrió sonrió y se ruborizó aún más-sé que no es un anillo, pero como sé que no nos casaremos... -Tai se sonrojó y sonrió también-entonces decidí en regalarte una pulsera... espero y te guste...

        -Es hermosa Tai, demo...

        -¿¿¿Y ahora???-el moreno tomó al rubio y le besó con delicadeza y dulzura-no quiero que me la devuelvas, es un regalo y se acabó...

        -Demo...

        -Es un recuerdo de mí... y de ésta noche en la cual te declaré mi amor... -cerró los ojos y estaba dispuesto a besarle nuevamente cuando su okasan irrumpió.

        -Ya es tarde... -comenzó a reír-¿¿¿otra vez interrumpí??? Bueno, prosigan...

        -Mamá, ¡¡¡no lo haremos enfrente de ti!!! ¬¬ -gritó Tai al momento en que se sonrojaba totalmente-así que... bueno... -Tai le dio un beso en los labios de todos modos y le susurró al oído-te amo... -se separó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, saliendo junto con su okasan. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta asomó su cabeza por ella-quiero que siempre la uses, onegai(por favor)...

        -Sou desu... Tai...

        -Ja na...

        -Ja na...

        -Suki da yo... (Eso significa "te amo.." nani kawaii(Qué bonito), ¿¿¿ne??? - o también se puede decir como un "me gustas"... )

        -Suki da yo... -Tai cerró la puerta y Matt se dejó caer al suelo-suki da yo ai... (Te amo amor)

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de los ojos de Yamato, fue cuando se acordó de una bitácora que le había regalado Takeru en un cumpleaños.

        -Creo que es tiempo de usarla, así cuando me muera que la quemen conmigo y que nadie la lea... bueno, espero... û.

Buscó por todo su departamento y la encontró, estaba llena de polvo, pero no importaba, porque pensaba escribir lo que sentía su corazón... Se sentó en la mesa que Taichi había puesto para él y comenzó a escribir unas líneas...

_ Una vez pensé que la vida era fácil, pero te pone tantos obstáculos que es muy difícil no perderse entre tanta gente y entre todas las penas, pensé que vivir era un sueño, pero desaparece en la nada, como la neblina en invierno, que no te deja mirar. Soñaba que amar sería sentirse en las nubes y lo fue, me sentí así, pero las nubes suelen desaparecer y de los sueños sueles despertar. _

_¿¿¿Es que acaso nunca vas a encontrar algo que no te moleste más??? ¿¿¿Que no te haga sufrir y no te haga pensar en esa persona??? Pues estoy perdidamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo, de Taichi, él lo sabe, pero, él no siente lo mismo que yo por él, como quisiera besarle sabiendo que él no se escapará, que no se irá de mi lado, que no me dejará solo, como ya muchas personas lo han hecho. ¿¿¿Nunca te has desilusionado por algo??? Pues yo lo estoy, pero no de Tai, ni de su acuerdo con Sora, es de mí, que no tengo el valor para decirle lo que sé, no tengo el valor para decirle que lo lamento, pero que en verdad lo amo, temo que se escape de mi lado y que me haga mucho daño, pero... pero es un riesgo que debo tomar, aunque, preferiría vivir en la mentira que en la soledad. Prefiero no mirar la realidad, antes de caer muerto por sus palabras de decepción, lo conozco, nunca me lo perdonará, tengo miedo, pero eso nunca nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera él, es algo que esconderé hasta el fondo de mi corazón, también mis sentimientos. Te pondré su nombre, que es muy hermoso, pero a pesar de hacerlo no te lo entregaré, porque me daría pena que supieras todo lo que siento, creo que te amaré aún más... no solo por tu sonrisa, sino por tu belleza. _

_Ja na. _

Matt cerró esa pequeña libreta y suspiró hondamente, se acomodó en el piso y comenzó a tararear la canción que había soñado... de pronto esa espesa nube volvió a cubrir su mente, era más clara la escena y podía escuchar las voces de ambos... de esos dos chicos...

        **_En el sueño de Matt_**

 El muchacho tomaba en brazos al pequeño rubio, mientras su radiante sonrisa cautivaba al bebé.

        -Yamato, mi pequeño Yamato... ¿¿¿tienes sueño???-lo acurrucó en sus brazos y después se sentó frente al piano, mientras el niño comenzaba a jugar con las teclas del instrumento musical-algún día tú tocarás en este piano... y tu madre y yo cantaremos contigo.

        -Será muy famoso, claro, si tiene tu hermosa voz-la chica llegó y besó suavemente en los labios al chico rubio-¿¿¿no crees???

        -Será un don brindado por los dos, tú tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo...

        -Eso lo dices porque soy tu esposa, ¿¿¿no crees???

        -Por supuesto... -le sonrió y después se le quedó viendo al pequeño-pero no me arrepiento de haber sido padre tan joven.

        -Es una tradición de tu familia, ¿¿¿ne???

        -No seas baka, gomen por decirte así, mejor dejémoslo ahí...

        -Sou desu ai... -abrazó al muchacho y después cargó al pequeño en brazos-¿¿¿ya tienes sueño Yami???(No me miren así, me gusta decirle de esa manera a Yamato U)-lo acurrucó en sus brazos y después comenzó a tararear la canción que el muchacho había estado tocando.

        -Será mejor nos vayamos a dormir...

        -Si, ya es tarde-le dijeron al pequeño que comenzó a bostezar.

**        Brilla el sol en el cielo**

**        Y tus ojos de cristal**

**        Hacen creer que el hielo**

**        No se derrite y no hace mal**

**        Volar por el cielo yo quiero**

**        Para siempre contigo estar**

**        Realizar todos nuestros sueños**

**        Sin tener que salir a buscar**

**        El viento y la luna contigo**

**        Nosotros y todos aqu**

**        El universo entero de abrigo**

**        Porque nuestro mundo gira por ti**

**        Sonríe ante todo mal**

**        Estamos junto a ti**

**        No dudes de la lealtad**

**        De los que están contigo aquí.__**

El pequeño comenzó a dormirse... y la paz reinó en el lugar

**_        Fin del sueño_**

        -¿¿¿Por qué últimamente sueño con eso???-se llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza y después se echó para atrás-me quedo dormido con esa paz... pero... el tiempo pasa tan rápido... esos ojos, esos ojos azules me miran y hacen que me sienta en paz, ¿¿¿soy yo??? Pero ¿cómo es que... que ellos están conmigo??? No son mis padres, pero me siento feliz de estar ahí... ¿¿¿quiénes son???

La luz del amanecer entró por la ventana y el resplandor que causó hizo levantarse al rubio que aún estaba tendido en el suelo, miró la pulsera que Taichi le había regalado y sonrió, aún a pesar de saber que era una apuesta ese regalo le hizo feliz, muy feliz, tocó sus labios y después recordó a Taichi.

        -Dime Taichi... (¿¿¿¿Y qué???? Este shounen habla solo, claro que yo también lo hago, bueno, no conmigo, si no con Tenshi ) ¿¿¿por qué me siento así cuando estás cerca de mí??? ¿¿¿Por qué me vuelvo un idiota cuando estoy contigo??? ¿¿¿Es que acaso estoy verdaderamente enamorado de ti??? Espero y no... porque si lo estoy no soportaré cuando después de haberme ilusionado, a pesar de saber la verdad, tú me desprecies como sabes hacerlo... -suspiró y después se levantó-ya es tarde, será mejor irme a casa, papá se preocupará...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad:

        -¿¿¿Y qué te parece???-le dijo Taichi a Sora mientras veían el video grabado(La cámara no va a estar a simple vista, así que ni nosotras la vimos U)de la noche anterior-no es tan frío como pensaba.

        -¿¿¿Quién iba a pensar que él era así???-dijo Sora al momento en que los celos le carcomían por dentro-¿¿¿y por qué lo abrazaste??? ¬¬

        -Pues la verdad me dio lástima...

        -Te quedaste helado por un momento, ¿¿¿qué pasó por tu mente???

        -Nada... -volteó hacia otro lugar y se incorporó del lugar de donde se encontraba-es tarde, la prometí a mamá llegar a desayunar.

        -Está bien, espero y me traigas más videos...

        -Claro... -Taichi dio la media vuelta y se marchó del lugar-¿¿¿qué le pasa??? ¿¿¿Por qué quiere ver eso??? ¿¿¿¿Para qué querrá los videos???? Es muy extraña... pero es cierto, ¿¿¿qué pasó por mi mente en esos momentos??? No fue lástima, fue algo más-se tocó el pecho y después suspiró-¿¿¿es que acaso???-se asombró de las palabras que se formaban en su boca-¿¿¿me estoy enamorando de él??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No, no puede ser!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sencillamente no puede suceder eso!!!!!!!-en esos instantes Yamato caminaba por ese lugar y los dos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, Taichi se sonrojó al igual que Yamato-¡¡¡¡¡ohayu Matt!!!!! ..

        -Ah... Ohayu gosaimazu Taichi-san... -dijo Yamato mientras trataba de no verle a la cara.

        -¿¿¿Qué haces por estos rumbos tan temprano??? Nunca te levantas a éstas horas...

        -No pude dormir más, por eso...

        -Comprendo entonces, ¿¿¿¿por qué no vienes a desayunar????

        -¿¿¿Eh??? .OO. Yo... pues... es que... tengo qué llegar temprano a casa o si no mi otousan me mata, lo conoces.

        -Bueno, puedes argumentar que no llegaste a dormir porque te quedaste en mi casa.

        -Pues sí, demo...

        -Oh, vamos... ven, te llevo a casa aunque tú no quieras... -lo tomó de la mano y sintieron una corriente recorrer ambos cuerpos-vamos... -le sonrió al momento en que miraba hacia otro lugar, no podía creer lo que sentía en esos momentos, ¿¿¿era vergüenza??? Era temprano y nadie los vería tomados de la mano o abrazados, así que soltó la mano de Yamato y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, Matt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Taichi y cerró los ojos mientras caminaban-¿¿¿entonces no pudiste dormir bien???

        -Sí lo hice, aunque últimamente he tenido unos sueños muy raros.

        -Cuéntame, a ver si te sirve de algo...

        -Bueno, lo que sucede es que... se ve un poco borroso y las voces lejanas.

        -¿¿¿No querrá decir eso que es el pasado???

        -No podría ser, es muy raro, los que están ahí no son mis padres, aunque no estoy seguro de ser yo.

        -¿¿¿Cómo está eso??? ÔO -Taichi comenzó a confundirse.

        -Hay dos muchachos como de 14 o 15 años y un bebé con ellos, el muchacho es idéntico a mí y la joven que lo acompaña también es rubia, pero con los ojos color verde esmeralda, el bebé también es rubio y de ojos azules, lo sé porque hay un espejo donde se ve, pero al parecer yo veo por los ojos del bebé y no como si yo estuviera ahí.

        -Qué raro sueño...

        -Y, además, cantan una canción para que el niño se duerma y mencionan mi nombre, el chico de allí también se llama como yo, pero no podría ser, porque tiene la misma edad o menos que yo...

        -Deberías de ir con un loquero... (Hay.. Tai-chan û.ú.) a ver qué te dice de los sueños, ¿¿no crees??

        -Después, cuando no esté tan atareado.

        -¿¿¿Y con qué estás atareado, si se puede saber???

        -Con todos mis problemas, con los conciertos, los ensayos, mañana tengo uno para un concierto que tendremos en unos días.

        -¿¿Y me invitarás??-le sonrió al momento en que le detenía y ponía su frente contra la del rubio-¿¿¿o tendré qué secuestrarte para que me cantes una canción sólo a mí??? ¿¿¿Eh???

        -¿¿¿¿Así que para eso me secuestrarías????-sonrió Yamato al momento en que ambos cerraban los ojos y se acercaban para besarse.

        -No, no sólo para eso... -tomó al rubio por la espalda y llevó su mano un poco más abajo, para atraerlo hacia él.

        -¿¿¿No creen que deberían de hacer eso en otro lugar donde no haya tanto público???-les dijo un chico al momento en que se les quedaba viendo con muchos signos de interrogación rodeándole la cabeza-¿¿¿sobre todo si Ken, Cody y yo los vemos???

        -¡¡Davis!!-dicen los dos al momento en que se alejan uno del otro y los muchachos comienzan a reír.

        -Oh, pues, si no tiene nada de malo, solo no lo hagan en pleno parque, ¿¿¿quieren???-les sonrió Ken a los dos-o si no yo haré lo mismo con el que me gusta.

        -¿¿¿¿Con el que te gusta????-Matt y Tai se quedaron boquiabiertos-¿¿¿nos dices quién es???-dijeron otra vez al unísono.

        -Claro que no, solo Davis y yo lo sabemos y siempre nos estamos peleando por él.

        -Vaya... OO

        -Y también por la que nos gusta-se sonrojó Davis.

        - ¿OO? -Matt y Tai comenzaron a preguntarse de quiénes hablaban, pero mejor decidieron irse.

        -Eh, bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos-Matt sonrió ingenuamente, al tiempo en que corría y Taichi hacía lo mismo detrás de él.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sayonara!!!!!!!-Taichi llegó con Yamato y ambos pararon, después comenzaron nuevamente a caminar-¿¿¿de quiénes crees que hablaban???

        -Talvez lo dijeron solo para fastidiarnos... ¿¿¿¿no crees????-Matt miró a Taichi como pidiendo una respuesta-Jou me dijo que algunas veces es normal enamorarte de una persona de tu mismo sexo.

        -¿¿¿Hablaste con Jou???-Taichi se detuvo por unos instantes mientras caminaban de vuelta-¿¿¿¿sobre esto????

        -No... -Matt se alarmó, ¿¿¿cómo pudo decirle eso a Taichi??? Tuvo qué mentirle sobre ese asunto-lo que sucede es que le dije que me gustaba un chico, solo eso...

        -Ah... -Taichi no le creyó del todo, pero siguió caminando-¿¿¿y sospechas de alguien???

        -¿¿¿De alguien que le guste a esos dos???

        -Así es...

        -Pues son dos chicos, una chica y un chico.

        -Y a los dos les gustan las mismas personas.

        -Pues de la chica yo creo que es Kari.

        -Talvez si, pero... ¿¿¿¿quién es el chico????-ambos comenzaron a pensar...

        -Mmm... no, no creo... -los dos lo dijeron al unísono mientras ya se encontraban frente al edificio donde vivía Taichi.

        -Bien ya llegamos-ambos subieron y cuando estaban frente a la puerta-no menciones lo del parque, ¿¿¿quieres???

        -Claro Tai-Matt se quedó callado mientras lo miraba pensativo y cuando entraron...

        -¡¡¡¡Ya llegué ka-san(Mamá)!!!! ¡¡¡Y traigo visitas!!!

        -Qué bien que estás aquí... -sonrió y cuando vio a Matt se olvidó de que tenía hijo-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Matt!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Pero qué gusto que estés aquí!!!!-corrió a abrazarlo y lo llevó directo a sentarse a la mesa-quieres desayunar, ¿¿ne??

        -Claro Sra. Yagami... -lo dijo un Matt apenado.

        -Hay, pero o me digas así, ya que eres mi yerno. -

        -¿¿¿Eh??? .OO.

        -Dime Yuuko, onegai...

        -Demo...

        -Onegai...

        -Sou desu... Sra. Yuuko...

        -Iie(No) shonen(Muchacho o joven, como quieran utilizarlo)... dime Yuuko solamente.

        -¡¡¡Demo okasan!!! ¬¬ -Taichi interrumpió-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡déjalo en paz!!!!!!!

        -Sou desu-siguió terminando de preparar el desayuno-Taichi, dile a tu hermana que ya está listo el desayuno, onegai.

        -Sou desu okasan, ahora vuelvo-le dio un beso suave en los labios a Yamato y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

        -Matt, ¿¿¿cuánto llevan Taichi y tú juntos???-le preguntó la Sra. Yagami al momento en que le miró.

        -En realidad ni un día... cuando ustedes llegaron me lo acababa de pedir... -se sonrojó.

        -¿¿¿Y ya habían tenido algún contacto antes Matt???

        -¿¿¿De qué habla??? ÔO

        -Bueno, tú comprenderás...

        -En realidad no... OO

        -Bueno, me refiero a que si ya han hecho... bueno...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No, no Sra. Yagami malinterpreta las cosas!!!!!!!!!... OO -las mejillas de Yamato subieron de tono, más cuando Taichi apareció con Hikari.

        -¿¿¿Qué sucede Matt???-Tai le preguntó al momento en que tomaba asiento-¿¿qué pasa??

        -Le pregunté a Matt que si habían tenido... bueno... ¿¿¿relaciones sexuales??? U

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!!!!!!!!! .¬¬. -Tai se sonrojó también-¡¡¡¡¡¡no te incumbe!!!!!!

        -Oh, si me incumbe... y si un día pensasen en eso con protección, onegai...

        -¡¡¡¡¡Okasan!!!!!-las mejillas de Taichi y Yamato estaban más rojas que la grana-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡onegai!!!!!!!!!!

        -Ji, ji, ji, ji... -Hikari estaba muerta de la risa con la escena de los dos chicos-onegai Tai-chan, saben lo peligroso que es hacerlo sin protección... oh, lo olvidé, bueno... pero de todos modos pueden infectarse de alguna enferme... - Taichi le tapó la boca y dirigió su vista a Yamato.

        -Espero que no te molesten, siempre son así...

        -No importa-Matt recuperó la confianza al ver los ojos de Tai-así son mi okasan y Takeru...

        -¡¡¡Ohayu!!!-el otousan de Taichi se asombró de ver a Matt-ohayu Matt-kun, ¿¿¿qué haces por acá???

        -Ah, bueno... -Matt y Tai no sabían ni qué decir.

        -Lo que sucede es que Matt, Tai y yo tenemos qué darte una noticia... - el rubio y el moreno comenzaron a temer un regaño o algo peor- mira Susumu-chan, lo que sucede aquí es que... Matt es el koibito de Tai...

        -¿¿¿Hontou ni???(¿De verdad?) ÔO

        -Hai... (Sí)

        -Ah, bueno, pensé que era algo más grave-se sentó en la mesa y ambos chicos se asombraron de la actitud del otousan de Tai-¿¿¿y qué hay para desayunar???

La mañana fue muy divertida, pues ambos podían tomarse de las manos o abrazarse frente a todos en la casa, Susumo contó algunos chistes(muy bobos, por cierto) al igual que Matt (por eso se llevaron bien U), Yuuko le dio unas recetas a Matt, que para cuando viviera con Tai(cosa que hizo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran) y Kari estuvo pidiendo que se dieran un beso, cosa que no hicieron, les daba vergüenza. Y ya en la tarde:

        -Me divertí mucho Tai, con razón eres así de alegre... oh, por cierto, tenía qué invitar a tus padres y tu hermana a la comida que mi okasan prepararía...

        -Entonces hazlo, papá está aquí y con gusto nos acompañará...

        -Por eso te quiero... -lo abrazó y besó, fue un beso largo y placentero para los dos, hasta que sintieron que los observaban.

        -Qué tierno, pero ¿¿¿por qué no quisieron hacerlo cuando se los pedí???-Hikari se mostraba muy sonriente ante Matt y Tai-¿¿¿¿eh???? ¬¬

        -Ya, pues... -Tai se separó enfadado de Matt-vamos Matt, que se hace tarde...

Después de 30 minutos entraban al departamento de la okasan de Matt...

        -Konnichiwa Sra. Takaishi... -le saludó Tai a la ka-san de Yama-chan-espero y no la molestemos...

        -Al contrario... -sonrió, pero cuando vio al otousan de Taichi se quedó sin habla.

        -No te preocupes ka-san, él lo sabe y no dirá nada, es muy buena persona... ¿¿¿ne Susumo???(Ah.. mira qué shonen tan liberal ÔO)

        -No veo algo de malo en ello-dijo el otousan de Taichi mientras sonreía-además pues ya se veía que estos dos shounen terminarían juntos, ¿¿¿ne Yuuko-chan???

        -Tienes toda la razón-la okasan de Taichi sonrió-¿¿¿y no quiere que le ayude en algo Sra. Takaishi???

        -Dime Natsuko, onegai...

        -¡¡¡Sou desu Natsuko-chan!!!

La tarde estuvo estupenda para Yamato y Taichi, los dos se divirtieron y sentían mucha seguridad cuando estaban con sus familiares... pero como todo cuando eres feliz se tiene qué terminar, la noche cayó sobre la ciudad inundando cada rincón con una firme oscuridad que llenaba de suspenso los lugares que aún a la luz del día eran sombríos, la despedida tuvo qué ser rápida, con un tierno beso, con un abrazo nada más...

La luz de la luna entraba por una de las ventanas, aún se veía imponente a pesar de que el día pasado había estado en su máximo esplendor, un chico de cabellos castaños descansaba en su cama, mientras su mente se trasladaba a otro lugar, la habitación de un chico rubio en un departamento lujoso. El muchacho apareció como por arte de magia en la recámara, mientras miraba lujurioso el cuerpo del rubio que a pesar de dormir se veía apetecible, inocente. Lento pero seguro se acercó a su lecho, aunque se tropezó con algo que había en el piso.

        -"Ese Yamato"-pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama-"¿¿¿por qué nunca arregla su cuarto???"

Se puso de rodillas, mientras sus manos se extendían al cuerpo del durmiente, metió una de ellas por debajo de la cobija, hasta que topó con algo, era una de sus piernas, tembloroso comenzó a acariciarla, un gemido escapó levemente de los labios del chico que se encontraba recostado, sin poder contener sus ansias el moreno tomó las cobijas y las lanzó al piso despertando inmediatamente al chico de cabellos dorados.

        -Te estuve esperando-lo dijo entreabriendo los ojos y con una sonrisa, después pasó sus manos por el cuello del moreno y le besó suavemente en los labios, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que el moreno deseaba algo más que eso-Tai...

        -Necesito tu cuerpo... -y el otro muchacho abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido-necesito hacerte el amor...

Comenzó a desnudarse rápidamente, olvidándose en ese momento de los modales, después de haber comenzado estaba totalmente desnudo sobre el cuerpo del chico rubio, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su cuerpo también, ciertas sensaciones extrañas le embargaban, su mente ya no reaccionaba, solo su cuerpo... con movimientos hábiles intentó desnudar al otro, pero su mano lo impidió...

        -¿¿¿Qué te pasa??? ¿¿¿No lo deseas tú???-se molestó, era verdad, ¿¿¿por qué no lo dejaba proseguir???-yo si... y si tú no quieres de todos modos lo haré...

¿¿¿Pero qué sucedía en esos momentos??? ¿¿¿Por qué se comportaba así??? Se preguntaba, pero ninguna respuesta acudía a su mente, tan solo una.. EL DESEO. Besó suavemente los labios del rubio que se oponían, pero al fin y al cabo logró contenerlos con los suyos, esos labios inyectados de sangre, rojos, apetecibles, ¿¿¿qué más podía desear??? ¿¿¿Su cuerpo??? Si, eso era, necesitaba saciarse con su cuerpo, su cuerpo virginal(Hay, mira, a mí no me consta, pero si tú lo dices... ¬¬)(U)... una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de franela que cubría al rubio y consiguió hacerle gemir débilmente.

        -No te resistas, prometo no dañarte... -la respiración de ambos era incontenible, si no fuese por la ventana abierta la habitación les sofocaría-necesito tu calor, tú necesitas el mío...

        -Yo... -pero sus labios fueron callados por un beso apasionado...

La lengua de Taichi envolvía la del rubio, podía probar la miel de sus labios, el moreno podía probar su miel. Los fluidos intercambiados hacían cada vez más húmedo el beso. El moreno se separó del rubio y se pudo observar un hilito de saliva entre las dos bocas separadas, intentando calmar su prisa comenzó a desnudar el cuerpo frágil del otro, primero pasando una de sus manos por el pecho de Yamato, después por debajo de la ropa... esas sensaciones nuevas para Matt lo desconcertaron y cuando acordó no tenía la camiseta de franela. Se sonrojó aún más, dándole a entender a Taichi que necesitaba ese cuerpo y lo tendría a como diera lugar.

        -Vas muy rápido-el rubio comenzó a decir entrecortadamente mientras el moreno le besaba el cuello, pasando su lengua por su quijada, humedeciendo cada parte de ella-yamete(detente)...

Taichi hizo caso omiso de lo que el otro le pedía, ¿¿¿qué más daba??? Lento pero a paso seguro fue bajando más, hasta detenerse en sus tetillas, mordisqueándolas, ahora desatando gemidos más fuertes de su acompañante que le tomó de los cabellos, pero no intentó detenerlo. Una capa de sudor cubrió los dos cuerpos que se encontraban agitados, cada acercamiento a la entrepierna de Yamato excitaba a los dos chicos. Después de jugar un poco con sus pezones bajó trazando y definiendo su tórax que a pesar de ser delgado estaba muy bien definido, se detuvo en su ombligo y comenzó mojarlo con su lengua, las mejillas de Yamato comenzaron a ponerse aún más rojas, Taichi sabía la razón, el miembro de Yamato estaba totalmente erecto, aún a pesar de tener su ropa encima se sentía, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues Taichi comprendió la desesperación del rubio bajando rápida y absolutamente toda la ropa de Yamato, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Miró por un momento la entrepierna del rubio y prosiguió lamiendo el ombligo del chico que se encontraba frente a él, con otro fino trazo delimitó el vientre bajo de Matt y se fue hacia un muslo de este. Un gemido más fuerte escapó de los labios de Yamato y se aferró a las sábanas de la cama, le lengua de Taichi recorría los torneados muslos del cantante, mientras que con la otra mano tocaba todo lo que podía de ese cuerpo.

        -No... -dijo cortante Yamato, llevando con sus manos a Taichi a su entrepierna-ya... yame........... yamete.......

        -¿¿¿Me lo dices y me guías???

Taichi sonrió y decidió seguir con lo que le pedía el rubio inconscientemente, con su lengua tocó la punta, haciéndole abrir los ojos de par en par a Yamato, y después sin previo aviso introdujo todo lo que pudo en su boca. Los gemidos de Yamato se habían hecho incontrolables, una reacción de él le hizo cerrar las piernas, pero la cabeza de Taichi aún seguía ahí, con sus manos despejó la zona y las colocó en sus muslos, acariciándolos también. Su boca comenzó a moverse y el cuerpo de Yamato también, empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo que dejaban perplejo al rubio, mientras los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, más jadeos, más dificultad de respiración, Taichi recorrió con su lengua, descubriendo y mojando cada parte de ese lugar, después volvió a introducir el miembro de Yamato en su boca, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter en ella, sus movimientos se fueron acelerando haciendo lo mismo el cuerpo del rubio que se encontraba a punto de estallar. Taichi se detuvo, pero la explosión de Yamato se llevó a cabo, delatándolo por el ronco grito y por su espalda arqueada, aunque también por el líquido blanquecino y espeso que salió violentamente del interior de Matt.

        -¿¿¿Te gustó???-dijo Taichi, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Yamato, le besó suavemente y después recorrió con su mano derecha los labios del rubio, la lengua de Yamato comenzó a mojarlos... su boca besó los dedos de Taichi y los humedeció, eso era lo que le había dado a entender el moreno-ahora es mi turno de disfrutar el momento...

El chico rubio cerró los ojos y se recostó en la cama, su acompañante le abrió las piernas y se acercó a su entrada, comenzó a acariciar la zona y el cuerpo de Yamato comenzó a temblar, Taichi tomó un poco del líquido que se encontraba en el vientre de Matt con sus dedos y los dirigió otra vez a la entrada del cantante. Con un movimiento lento invadió el interior de éste causándole una molestia... Después de haberlo introducido totalmente comenzó a moverlo, para abrirse paso. Cuando el rubio se acostumbró a los movimientos un segundo dedo lo desconcertó... el dolor fue el mismo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y los movimientos se aceleraban el dolor pasaba. Un tercer dedo fue introducido y un leve gemido se escapó de los labios de Yamato.

        -Todo está bien-Taichi tomó la mano de Matt para darle confianza-no pasará nada...

Un silencio por parte del rubio le dio a entender que soportaría... De pronto sacó los dedos y se acercó a su entrada, le abrió aún más las piernas y las levantó, los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió que Taichi quería entrar en él...

        -Tai... -dijo Matt mientras sus manos tomaban con mayor fuerza las sábanas-¡¡¡¡me duele!!!!-por primera vez le miró a los ojos y le enterneció verlo así, con sus ojitos azules a punto de soltar en llanto, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con sus pequeños labios delgados pronunciando su nombre-me duele Tai... yamete...

        -Pronto pasará el dolor-comenzó a moverse un poco más despacio para que el rubio se acostumbrara, hasta que se introdujo totalmente-yo estoy contigo.

        -¡¡¡Tai!!!-arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la total unión que tenía con su moreno y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas-yo...

No le dejó decir eso, pues lo calló con un beso apasionado, un movimiento alertó al rubio, después le sobrevinieron más. Yamato compartía la misma excitación que Taichi minutos después, el dolor había pasado. La respiración de ambos era sofocada, su pulso cardiaco aceleró considerablemente y sus cuerpos tenían el sudor resbalando por sus poros. El moreno comenzó a moverse más rápido, saliendo y entrando cada vez más frecuente del cuerpo de su rubio. Ambos trataban de mitigar sus gemidos, pero era tan grande y tan fuerte lo que sentían que esos gimoteos apagados se habían convertido en gritos de excitación. Con una de sus manos Taichi acarició las mejillas de Yamato y se acercó nuevamente para besarle. El rubio arqueó la espalda y derramó su líquido sobre sí y sobre Taichi casi gritando dentro de la boca del moreno. Su respiración aún no se sobreponía, pero aún no terminaba, pues Taichi se alejó de él y volvió a dar comienzo a sus movimientos que sencillamente eran un deleite para él. De pronto sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le invadiese y quisiera estallar, cerró los ojos completamente y después sintió un placer que jamás había experimentado... se separó totalmente de Yamato después de haber derramado parte de su líquido dentro de él y después lo hizo sobre la sábana, confundiendo sus jadeos con su respiración...

        -Te amo... -le dijo Matt al momento en que caía totalmente rendido, cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

        -Yo... -su lengua se trabó-yo... yo también te... te amo...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kodomo(Hijo)!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kodomo!!!!!!!!!!

        -¿¿¿¿Nani????-se despertó Taichi alterado mientras se sonrojaba de su postura y de su acción-¡¡¡¡¡hay, no!!!!!

        -Vete a limpiar y ahora hablamos... -le dijo su otousan al momento en que le miraba seriamente.

        -Hai... -se levantó totalmente sonrojado, cuando su otousan había entrado a la habitación él aún tenía su mano dentro de su pijama-¿¿¿cómo me pudo pasar esto a mí???-se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras terminaba de limpiarse. Tuvo qué mudarse de ropa pues la otra estaba mojada, después se dirigió al cuarto lentamente. Realmente no quería llegar, menos porque su otousan lo había descubierto de esa manera... con paso inseguro llegó y abrió con miedo la puerta de su habitación.

        -Cierra la puerta-le ordenó su padre y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, la había arreglado después de que se fue Taichi-onegai...

        -Hai otousan-la cerró y se quedó parado ahí, como esperando el regaño.

        -Acércate kodomo-le pidió Susumo mientras le miraba seriamente-y siéntate junto a mí.

        -Hai-se acercó y sentó junto a él sin mirarle a la cara, sentía vergüenza, unos segundos de silencio y su otousan los acabó.

        -Taichi-por Dios, él casi no le hablaba por su nombre, esto era grave-yo también fui joven y tuve sueños como los tuyos-el pobre muchacho hubiese preferido que el edificio se hubiese abierto junto con la tierra y lo hubiesen tragado-no tiene nada de malo-le sonrió por primera vez en esa plática-créeme, es normal y natural para un joven tener estos sueños, masturbarse, pero ten cuidado, recuerda que hay dos chicas con nosotros, tu okasan y tu imoutto-san(hermana menor).

        -Hai to-san (papá).

        -Mírame Taichi-el pobre chico le miró a los ojos y rompió en llanto, se arrojó a los brazos de su otousan y se calmó un poco-no llores...

        -Sumimasen (Discúlpame) to-san... onegai...

        -Sou desu... demo...

        -¿¿¿Nani???

        -Ten cuidado con esos sueños... yo sé que quieres mucho a Yamato, pero ¿¿¿no puedes gritar un poco menos fuerte su nombre???-le guiñó un ojo y el pobre de Taichi se sonrojó totalmente-doumo arigatou... (Creo que ya lo había puesto anteriormente, significa muchas gracias y cuando se pone como doumo arigatou gosaimazu es muchas gracias a usted -.)

        -Doumo arigatou gosaimazu otousan.....

        -Oyasumi nasai... (Que pases buenas noches)

        -Arigatou... -su otousan cerró la puerta detrás de él-¿¿¿¿por qué a mí????-se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama y sonrió-pero es que... me he enamorado de ti... de ti Yamato... mañana hablaré contigo y te diré la verdad... -se quedó callado por unos instantes-espero y me comprendas, porque si no te tomaré en mis brazos y te besaré para que no me digas nada- sonrió más pícaramente-o puedo hacer realidad mi sueño. En fin, mañana será otro día... -se abrazó a su almohada-Oyasumi nasai Yama- kun...

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	6. ¿Engaño o Confusión?

                              **: -: : -: : -: **

**                                          RAPSODIA**

**                                          Capítulo 6**

**_                             ¿Engaño o confusión?_**

**                                     : -: : -: : -: **

Pues el pobre de Taichi no pudo ver más a Yama-chan, aunque lo intentase. Lo que sucedía es que las chicas que se aglomeraban ante él no le dejaban ni tocarlo, y el último día de ensayo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese día era especial... el viento soplaba levemente y el cielo resplandecía por el sol... ni una sola nube impedía los rayos cálidos que emanaban de ésta gigante estrella. Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos amielados tarareaba una canción, mientras en una de sus manos llevaba un enorme y bello ramo de rosas rojas (¿¿¿Y qué??? Se me hace romántico... ¬¬) que centellaban con la luz del sol. Se detuvo en la televisora donde trabajaba el otousan de su ai y caminó hacia uno de los foros, se detuvo, el final de una canción se escuchaba. Trató de no correr, pero los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca le había declarado su amor a nadie... dio la media vuelta, pero la voz de él consumando la canción le llamó. No tuvo más que seguir adelante. Allí estaba él, con su radiante sonrisa... con esa bella voz... sus ojos azules... aquellos que en sus sueños le habían enternecido, y le llamó cuando hubo terminado el canto tan precioso, tan parecido al de los ángeles.

        -¡¡¡Tai!!! ¿¿¿Qué haces aquí??? ÔO

        -Vine a ver como terminaban tus ensayos... -le sonrió nerviosamente y cuando los chicos se hubiesen marchado le entregó el ramo de rosas-esto es para ti...

        -¿¿¿Para mi???-y le sonrió tiernamente, después le dio un leve beso en los labios y cogió su guitarra-será mejor irnos, no quiero que mi to-san nos vea...

        -¿¿¿Tu otousan está aquí??? ÔO

        -Hai... -le dijo mientras acomodaba su guitarra en su estuche-así que mejor vámonos...

        -Sou desu... -caminaron pasivamente, mientras miraban los alrededores-Matt...

        -¿¿¿Sí???-preguntó el otro-¿¿¿qué sucede???

        -Bueno... yo... es que... "No des tantos rodeos" yo...

        -Actúas muy extraño Tai, ¿¿¿te sientes bien???-preguntó el rubio mientras le veía extrañamente-¿¿¿no tendrás fiebre???-le tocó la frente-pues no...

        -Mattesqueyoqueríayoquiero...

        -Habla más despacio, onegai...

        -Yo me preguntaba ¿que... que si no tienes hambre? "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Baka!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aho(Estúpido)!!!!!!!!"

        -Ah, pues la verdad si. ¿¿¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento y pedimos unas pizzas???-le sonrió y siguió caminando-además no nos hemos visto desde hace un poco más de una semana...

        -Es cierto, no nos habíamos visto... je,je

        -Entonces pasemos tiempo juntos. ¿¿¿Qué te parece???

        -¿¿¿Todo el día los dos solos???

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro!!!!!!! -cuando iban a dar la vuelta a la esquina unos chicos le saludaron a Taichi, eran sus compañeros.

        -Ishida... Yagami... ¡¡¡konnichiwa!!!-dijeron el grupo de 4 y el líder se adelantó a decir.

        -Oye, Yagami, supimos lo de hace una semana. Ten más cuidado... mejor en un lugar no tan público, ¿¿¿eh???-y se alejaron carcajeándose, el pobre de Taichi no comprendía..

        -¿¿¿A qué se refieren Tai???-preguntó Matt extrañado-¿¿eh??

        -No lo sé... -lo dijo un más confundido Taichi-pero se me hace raro... 

        -Konnichiwa shonen(muchacho) Yagami, Ishida-una shoujo(muchacha)le sonrió a Matt-tenga cuidado con lo que andan diciendo de lo de la otra noche. Su okasan le ha contado a todo el vecindario-se despidió-Dewa matta... -y se fue...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo de la otra noche Taichi!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ -Matt estaba que le carcomían los celos por dentro-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿a qué se refiere??!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Eh, bueno, pues... -Taichi realmente no se acordaba, hasta que el sueño llegó fugazmente a su cabeza-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡el sueño!!!!!!!!-se sonrojó totalmente y se escondió detrás de Matt-¡¡¡¡¡¡te voy a matar ka-san!!!!!!-gritó a los 4 vientos-Matt onegai...

        -¿¿¿Nani???-decía el rubio mientras tenía al kawaisou(pobre) de Yagami detrás de él-¿¿¿qué sucede???

        -No dejes que nadie me vea, onegai... ;;

        -Sou desu... ÔO-y siguieron su camino, Taichi se escondía de todo el mundo, hasta que llegaron al departamento-llegamos... -dijo el rubio mientras entraba y se sentaba en un sofá.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Por fin!!!!!!-el moreno cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dejó caer en el mismo sofá que Matt, recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su koi(Amado.)

        -¿¿Me dirás porqué te escondías de todos??-le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos de una manera un tanto sensual y un tanto inocente.

        -¿¿¿Prometes no echarte a reír cuando lo diga???

        -E(Sí)...

        -Bueno, lo que sucede es que hace una semana... bueno... tuve un sueño...

        -¿¿¿Y eso qué tiene de extraño??? ¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tuve un sueño húmedo aho!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Nani???????? ÔO

        -Y mi to-san me sorprendió, de seguro le dijo a mi ka-san y ahora todo Odaiba ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡o talvez todo Japón lo sepa!!!!!!!!!!!!-dio tantos gritos que aturdió al kawaisou de Yama-chan, el cual comenzó a carcajearse, tomándose con las manos el estómago, mientras luchaba contra la razón y el no sofocarse.

        -Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... -el baka hasta se calló del sillón-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puedo creerlo!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo prometiste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ -Taichi puso su cara de borrego a medio morir y Yamato no tuvo más porqué burlarse. Sus ojos tenían un efecto tan relevante en él que por ellos podría hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiese.

        -Sou desu... ya no lo haré-recuperó su postura y tomó el teléfono celular...-¿¿¿de qué vas a querer tu pizza???

        -¿¿¿Mi pizza??? ¬¬

        -Bueno, en realidad... ¿¿¿cuántas pizzas vas a querer??? U

        -4... ya sabes de qué... (Y yo pensaba que Fermín(un compa de la prepa) era uno de los que más comían, este le gana ÔO)

        -Claro... U

30 minutos después (Vaya que son rápidos los repartidores de pizza... ):

        -¿¿¿Me das???-le dijo a Matt mientras el otro se comía su pizza solo-¿¿¿eh???

        -¬¬ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tú tienes las tuyas!!!!!!!!

        -Se me antojó la tuya, ¿¿me das??

        -Toma un pedazo entonces... ¬¬

        -Yo quiero de la que traes en la boca...

        -¿¿¿¿¿Nani????? .ÔÔ.

        -Aunque no quieras la robaré...

        -Oh, ¡¡¡¡no lo harás!!!!-Yamato cerró su boca y terminó de pasarse lo que había masticado anteriormente-¿¿¿ya lo ves???

        -¡¡¡¡Yarou(Miserable)!!!! ¬¬

        -Te dije que tomaras un pedazo-le sonrió y después se recostó en el sillón.

        -¿¿¿Ya no comerás???-preguntó Taichi mientras veía al chico recostado. La escena de su sueño regresó a su mente y un hilito de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

        -Oye Hentai(depravado U) ¿¿¿qué te sucede???-dijo el rubio cuando vio como se acercaba el otro a él-¡¡¡¡¡yamete!!!!!-abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Taichi se recostó encima de él-Ta... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!!!! OO

        -¿¿¿Me ayudarás a hacer mi sueño realidad???-se acercó a su cuello y percibió el aroma del cabello del rubio, mientras sus manos trataban de sostener su cuerpo-¿¿¿dejarás que descargue mi lujuria en ti???

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Iie!!!!!!! ¬¬ -lo quitó de encima suyo y después le miró-gomenasai... demo...

        -¿¿¿Nani???

        -Le prometimos a tu okasan que sería con protección-se sonrojó y después miró hacia otro lugar-así que no podemos...

        -¿¿¿Entonces lo harías si consiguiera uno???-le sonrió al rubio maliciosamente.

        -No... ¡¡¡¡¡¡no quise decir eso!!!!!!-se sonrojó aún más y después desvió la mirada-no podría...

        -¿¿¿Y por qué no???

        -Bueno... es que... tengo qué hacerte una confesión Taichi...

        -¿¿¿Ah sí??? ¿¿¿¿Y cuál es????

        -Lo que sucede... -silencio total-...

        -¿¿¿¿Y bueno????

        -Bueno... es que... yo tengo qué... "¿¿¿Por qué tengo las palabras en mi mente pero no puedo decirlas??? ¿¿¿Por qué no puedo articular palabras???"... tengo qué decirte que yo... que yo...

        -¡¡¡Aún sigo esperando!!! ¬¬

        -Yo te amo... "Grandioso... se lo dijiste, ¡¡¡¡pero esa verdad no era!!!!"

        -Hay Yamato... -se acercó a él y colocó la cabeza del rubio en su hombro-¿¿¿esa era tu confesión???-y le sonrió tiernamente-¿¿¿para eso tanto escándalo???

        -¿¿¿Eh???-levantó la cabeza después de haberla bajado y le sonrió-creo que si... U

        -Solo una pregunta...

        -¿¿¿Cuál???

        -Si me amas ¿¿porqué no quieres hacerlo??

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!!!! .¬¬.

        -¿¿¿Nani??? Solo dije la verdad... ¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡Tú solo quieres que te baje la calentura y después me dejarás botado!!!!

        -¿¿¿Me crees capaz???

        -Mmm... pues... -la verdad era que no, aunque temía que si lo hacía entonces terminaría enamorándose por completo de él-no... lo sé...

        -¿¿¿Por qué tanta confianza???-se sentó en el sillón y puso las piernas de Yamato sobre las suyas-¿¿¿acaso te inspiro miedo???

        -No es eso... demo...

        -¿¿¿Nani???(Tantas veces que lo he usado que no sé si he puesto la traducción, nani significa: qué .)

        -Yo... jeje, olvídalo...

        -Como quieras... -volteó hacia otro lugar y pudo vislumbrar su mochila, en ella tenía la cámara y estaba grabando todo. Se puso un tanto triste... ¿¿¿cómo hacerle eso a la persona que amaba??? porque eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos-...

        -Taichi, ¿¿algo te preocupa??-el rubio terminó sentándose en las piernas del chico frente a él y le sonrió a milímetros de sus labios-¿¿¿te sientes mal???

        -Claro que no, aunque... -le sonrió y consiguió romper la barrera de la separación rozando sus labios con los del rubio, hablando tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento caliente-no sé si pueda soportar tenerte tan cerca sin hacerte algo...

        -¿¿¿Me violarías???-le dijo sensualmente al oído-pero se asustó cuando Taichi lo lanzó al piso y después se subió a él-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no te atrevas!!!!!!!-gritó cuando el moreno luchaba contra su cinturón y su pantalón-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡yamete!!!!!!!

        -¿¿¿Ves a lo que me refiero Yamato???-estaba viéndole a los ojos, aunque no podían leer lo que pensaba el otro y después se separó, le hizo sentir culpable la expresión de horror que tenía el rostro del rubio- gomenasai... (lo siento mucho)

        -¡¡¡¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, onegai!!!!-aún estaba tirado en el piso, con la respiración descontrolada... ¿¿qué hubiera pasado si Taichi no se hubiera detenido??-¡¡¡¡onegai!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Prométemelo!!!!!!

        -Sou desu... -dijo el moreno bajando la cabeza, después se dirigió hacia las pizzas y comenzó a comer, como si nada hubiera pasado-"¡¡¡¡¡¡soy un baka!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo me atreví a hacerle eso???!!!!!!!!"

Un silencio mortal se concentró entre ellos, tanto era que hasta el sonido de una mosca se escuchaba, una gotera en otro piso se podía oír en el departamento... hasta que Taichi rompió el silencio ¡¡¡¡¡Oh, kiseki(Milagro)!!!!!

        -Matt... me dijeron que hay una nueva fuente de sodas en la ciudad y que está en un balneario, cerca de aquí... ¿¿¿vamos???

        -¿¿¿Eh???-el otro estaba más metido en sus asuntos que no pudo escuchar lo que el moreno le proponía-¿¿¿qué dijiste??? ¿¿¿Me lo puedes repetir???-como a 10 mts. de distancia del otro (literalmente hablando)-onegai...

        -¡¡¡¡Que si vamos a un balneario baka!!!!-el moreno se enfadó y se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus cosas y se disponía a salir cuando una mano temblorosa se resbaló por su hombro hasta su mano-Yama...

        -Escuché que había muy buena comida y golosinas-el estómago de Taichi hizo eco en toda la enorme habitación-¡¡¡pero no creo que alcancen para ti todas las que tienen!!! ¬¬

        -¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué insinúas Ishida??????? ¬¬

        -¿¿¿Vamos???

        -Mmm, bueno... -lo dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su mentón, como si estuviese pensando en algo muy importante. "Así se ve lindo", pensó Yamato, pero... -¿¿¿¿tú crees que sean suficientes para mí????-Yamato se cayó para atrás (Oh, ese estilo anime) y una gran gota resbaló por su frente.

        -Yo creo que si...

Ambos buscaron qué ponerse, bueno, más bien buscaron en la ropa de Yamato algo qué ponerse porque Yagami no quería ni pararse en su casa, lo que no deseaba era tener qué invitar a toda la familia a su paseo a solas con su koi...

        -Suerte que te gusta andar holgado Yama-le sonrió y después puso todo en su mochila, sin querer dejó su cámara de video sobre la mesa-así puedo estar a gusto...

        -¿¿¿Qué es eso???-preguntó el chico al momento en que tomaba la cámara de video entre sus manos, alertando al moreno-no sabía que tenías una...

        -Es de un amigo-dijo un poco nervioso-me la prestó, pero no sé en qué ocuparla...

        -Ah, pues hay qué grabar todo lo que hagamos hoy, ¿¿¿quieres???

        -Bueno, como tú quieras... -una semi sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno mientras pensaba que almenos no tuvo qué grabar la cita a escondidas.

        -Bien, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡será nuestra cita a solas!!!!!!!-los dos salieron jugueteando por el edificio y todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo-Tai, ¿¿¿y en qué nos iremos???

        -Es cierto, no lo había pensado...

30 minutos después:

        -Tú pedirás el aventón, ¿¿¿quieres???-le dijo Yamato a Taichi mientras se le escondía por detrás-¡¡¡¡¡onegai!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Iie!!!!!! ¬¬ ¡¡¡Además, tú estás más guapo y cualquier chica nos llevaría!!! ¬¬

        -Bueno, por lo de guapo yo creo que eres el chico más guapo del mundo... -se sonrojó y bajó apenado su cabeza-el más lindo y el más tierno.

        -Ah, pues ¡¡¡arigatou!!! -puso una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a reír-¡¡¡¡pero cualquier chica nos llevará si tú lo pides!!!! ¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero no quiero!!!!!! ¬¬ ¿¿¿Qué tal si me quiere violar o algo así??? ¬¬¡

        -ÔO Jajajajajajajajajaja... ¿¿¿tú crees??? ¡¡¡Aquí el único que lo quiere hacer soy yo!!! -

        -¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!! .¬¬.

        -Bueno, además... tú serás el que... -un automóvil lleno de chicas lindas (por así decirlo) se detuvo.

        -¡¡¡¡Oigan chicos guapos!!!!-dijo una de ellas-¿¿¿no quieren que los llevemos???

        -¿¿¿Eh???-Matt aún trataba de calmar a Taichi-pues...

        -Un momento... -dijo otra de ellas-¿qué no es?... -Yamato se esperó lo peor, una de sus admiradoras, pero... -¿¿¿qué no es Taichi Yagami??? ¡¡¡¡Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer de nuestra escuela secundaria!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡Es cierto!!!!-todas se bajaron y botaron a Yamato, era verdaderamente un milagro-¡¡¡¡pero miren qué músculos!!!!-decía una mientras le tocaba un conejo al pobre que casi se moría de un ataque de risa por eso-¡¡¡y qué complexión!!! -

        -Chicas, chicas... -dijo el coqueto Yagami-no me acaben, ¡¡¡¡para todas hay Taichi Yagami!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡Claro, claro!!!!! -todas lo subieron y el pobre de Yamato estaba que se moría de los celos. Por su mente pasaron ideas locas de lo que le podía hacer a cualquiera de ellas por tocar a su koi... pero también pasó una escena de lo que le haría a Taichi por olvidarse de él... Por fin llegaron cuando Yamato pensó que ya no podría soportar más. ¡¡¡¡Hasta lo habían puesto a él a manejar para estar con Taichi!!!! Eso era el colmo...

        -Bien chicas, ¡¡¡¡muchas gracias por el viaje!!!!-les decía pícaramente mientras les guiñía uno de sus hermosos ojos amielados-vamos Yama, agradéceles... -pero no obtuvo respuesta, pues el rubio se encontraba en la puerta del balneario furioso y pidiendo su boleto (solo el de él)-de todos modos él se los agradece...

        -Bueno, creo que él se ha olvidado de ti... -una de ellas se le acercó a Taichi y le dio un beso en los labios, ¡¡¡Taichi que es hombre!!! (¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Inu Jaketto!!!!!!!! ¬¬) se dejó besar y después todas ellas lo hicieron, y cuando se fueron y él se acercó a Yamato deseó estar muerto...

        -¡¡¡Ah, tus amigas!!!-el rubio se encontraba dentro del balneario y Yagami afuera-¿¿¿se te olvidó tu cartera???-le dijo Matt mientras la balanceaba en el aire y se alejaba hacia los vestidores.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puedes hacerme esto Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ishida!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Regrésame mi cartera!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ Vamos Ishida... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no estoy jugando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- pero no obtuvo respuesta, resignado se proponía ir... cuando una bola de chicas se puso a su alrededor-hola chicas...

        -¿¿¿Qué tiene capitán???-todas ellas le dijeron al unísono-¿¿¿podemos ayudarle???

        -Yamato se quedó con mi cartera y ahora no puedo entrar...

        -¡¡¡Nosotras lo invitamos!!!

        -¿¿Cómo creen?? No puedo aceptarlo...

        -¡¡¡¡¡Onegai!!!!

        -Bueno... pero solo por ésta...

Y después fue la envidia de todos los allí presentes con 15 chicas solo para él... pero cuál fue su sorpresa...

        -¿¿¿Y no viniste con mi hermano Matt???-le preguntaba Kari mientras le sonreía tranquilamente.

        -Se quedó arreglando un asunto con sus admiradoras... -con los brazos cruzados y con llamas en los ojos mientras lo veía acercarse con esas chicas alrededor de él-y se olvidó de mí.

        -¡¡¡Pero mira qué sinvergüenza!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Olvidarse de su koi!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡No grites tan fuerte Hikari-chan!!!¬¬

        -Gomen U

        -Kari-chan, ¿¿¿tú qué haces aquí???-preguntó alarmado el capitán Yagami cuando la vio, sobre todo con Yama al lado-no me digas qué... -pero sus sospechas eran ciertas, bueno, lo fueron cuando una mano se alzó en el aire y aparecieron ellos...

        -¡¡¡Kodomo!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Yamato-kun!!!!! -sonrió Susumo Yagami al otro lado del balneario-¡¡¡¡vengan!!!!

        -Demo... -una gota resbaló por la frente de Taichi mientras caminaba al lado de Yamato-Yama, ¿¿¿estás enojado???-se giró a verlo, pero el otro volteó la cara rápidamente y caminó más rápido-gomen, en serio... ¡¡¡¡todo fue por tu culpa!!!!

        -Pues vete con ellas, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡a ver si te quitan la calentura aho!!!!!!!! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y todos lo voltearon a ver-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡o a ver si quieren acotarse contigo!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡Damare(Cállate)!!!!!-lo tomó de los hombros, pero el rubio se separó bruscamente-¡¡¡¡¡¡no tienes derecho!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pues tú tampoco tenías derecho de hacerme eso!!!!!!!!!

        -Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿¿¿¿¿¿qué más quieres?????? -lo zarandeaba mientras el otro trataba de safarse-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿que me arrodille acaso???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Iie(No)!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quiero que me dejes en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -Primer escúcham... -un fuerte golpe fue a dar directamente a su mandíbula-... e... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya verás Yarou!!!!!!!!!!!!-y le dio otro puñetazo también en la cara, pero al otro en el ojo izquierdo, que de un minuto a otro comenzó a sangrar-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡bakayaro(Estúpido cretino)!!!!!!!!!!

        -¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Anata baka(Eres idiota)???????? -le gritó a todo pulmón mientras se lanzaba contra él, pero todo le salió al revés... pues Taichi fue el que lo sujetó nuevamente-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡suéltame!!!!!!!!-se hizo para atrás y el baka resbaló con el agua a la alberca y cayó tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente.

        -Yamato... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no te hagas el baka y sal!!!!!!!!!-le gritó mientras lo veía hundirse-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!!-pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no te sacaré!!!!!!! No lo haré, ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿escuchas?????!!!!! Y, además, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no te voy a pedir disculpas!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿¿¿Me escuchas aho??????-pero nada, algo le empezó a preocupar-no voy... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡o demonios!!!!!!!!-y se lanzó por él, después de sacarlo se dio cuenta que estaba muy pálido y ya no respiraba-¡¡¡¡¡to-san!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yama no respira!!!!!!!

        -Hay qué darle respiración de boca a boca-claro… Taichi se ruborizó, aún a pesar de haberle dado besos a Yamato nunca lo había hecho en público, pero lo tuvo qué hacer por él y comenzó paso por paso a hacer lo que le habían pedido, hasta que el pálido de Ishida comenzó a toser el agua mientras se aferraba a Taichi.

        -Sumimasen... -el rubio se dejó caer hacia atrás todavía intentando respirar.

        -Matt...........

1 Hora después y esperaban en la enfermería del balneario a que Matt reaccionara.

        -Todo fue mi culpa-lo decía Taichi mientras no paraba de llorar en los brazos de la okasan de Yamato-¡¡¡¡¡si yo no le hubiera dado motivos para que se encelara todo esto no hubiese pasado!!!!!

        -Oh, vamos… no fue tu culpa, además, se va a recuperar, lo salvaste.

        -Pero puede tener algo... qué tal que se quede todo... -se volvió a hundir en el pecho de su "suegra" mientras trataba de controlarse.

        -Me apena verlo así, es mejor que le den un calmante-una de las enfermeras se lo ofreció al moreno, mientras este lo mandaba hasta la China(La costumbre ÔO)-oh.. no puede estar así todo el día.....

        -Acaba de reaccionar y llamó a Taichi... ¿¿¿quién es él???-preguntó el Dr. que salía del cuarto donde estaba Yama-chan y una mano temblorosa se elevó en el aire descubriendo al chico que lloraba todavía en el pecho de la okasan del rubio-entonces tendrá qué entrar... ¿¿¿quiere???

        -Demo... -una desolación lo invadió-¿¿y si me echa??

        -¡¡¡¡Entre!!!!-le ordenó el Dr. y Taichi no tuvo más porqué quedarse allí, con los ojos con los que le miró se asustó que fue a parar directamente el cuarto... comenzó a caminar y cuando lo vio se quedó petrificado, echándose a llorar en el pecho del otro.

        -Sumimasen... -se aferraba al cuerpo de Yamato, el cual le veía con el ojo que no le sangraba y no estaba hinchado-todo fue mi culpa...

        -Fue de los dos, no debí encelarme... -le sonrió y le secó las lágrimas-tampoco debí gritarte esas cosas enfrente de todas las personas... gomenasai... -el rubio comenzó a llorar mientras tomaba la cara del otro delicadamente y trataba de sonreírle-estaba tan celoso que me olvidé que tú también estás tan guapo que ellas te siguen… pero es que… te amo tanto… que no pensé que tú me fueras a olvidar… sentí que todo mi mundo se había derrumbado y entonces centré toda mi ira en ese golpe, siempre nos hemos lastimado y hecho daño, ¿¿¿¿¿¿ acaso nunca cambiará??????

        -Matt... -Tai se acercó a él y le secó las lágrimas delicadamente-no nos haremos más daño… nunca más… porque trataremos de ocultar los celos... debemos de tratar de soportarnos, eso es lo principal en una pareja... somos más que amigos, ahora debemos seguir adelante, pero siempre juntos, porque eso decidimos...

        -Te Amo, por eso... por eso no quería verte con ellas... pero ahora comprendo que tú algunas veces me ves así, porque toda la semana pasada no estuvimos juntos por las chicas que se aglomeraban a mi alrededor.

        -Por cierto... mañana me van a matar si te ven con el ojo como te lo dejé… ya ves que es tu concierto...

        -Es cierto… pero no importa... porque te amo... -se acercaron y se besaron.....

        -Ejem... -una voz les interrumpió y los dos se sonrojaron cuando vieron al Dr. muy risueño con la escena-bueno, no es por nada, ¡¡¡¡pero... el joven necesita el aire que le está quitando con el beso jovencito!!!!-les sonrió pícaramente y después anunció-si se lo lleva cargado lo dejaré ir… ya no corre mucho peligro...

        -¡¡¡¡Dr.!!!! .¬¬. -los dos se sonrojaron aún más.....

Y cuando ya iban directamente al departamento de los Ishida.

        -Es cierto… Matt-le anunció su okasan-Hiroaki salió y me dijo que te cuidara...

        -Puedo quedarme solo en el departamento okasan… en serio...

        -Demo...

        -Si quiere yo lo cuido Sra. Takaishi-le dijo Taichi mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano del rubio y le sonreía-no le haré nada y no pasará nada malo, en serio...

        -Mmm... -todos los miraban como si fuesen a hacer algo-bueno, confiamos en ustedes.....

Aunque ni tanto… y cuando ya estaban en el departamento...

        -No puedes caminar, además... no quiero que sufras una recaída- Taichi se llevó cargando a Yamato al cuarto...

        -Tai... -Matt se sonrojó y después de que el otro le dejó sentado en la cama le dijo-¿¿¿en serio quieres hacerlo???

        -¿¿¿De qué me hablas Yamato???-Muchos signos de interrogación rodeándole la cabeza-explícate...

        -Bueno... ¿¿¿quieres hacer el amor???

        -Yama... -abrió los ojos de par en par y después se sorprendió-¿¿¿por qué me lo dices???

        -Bueno... yo... es que....... -le tomó la mano con timidez y después se la llevó a su boca, para lamerle los dedos.

        -No hagas eso... -la respiración de Taichi comenzó a acelerar y no se pudo controlar cuando comenzó a besar al rubio de una manera muy desesperada-he esperado mucho para tenerte en la misma cama... -se quitó rápidamente la camisa y volvió a besar al rubio más apasionadamente-¿¿¿no importa que no lo hagamos con protección???-el rubio negó con la cabeza aún más sonrojado.

        -No, no importa. Sólo prométeme una cosa Taichi...

        -¿¿¿¿Nani????

        -Prométeme que no me dejarás botado después de esto...

        -Te lo prometo... -y una ola de mayor pasión recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, el moreno bajó a lamer el cuello del rubio, mientras su lengua recorría cada ángulo que podía, desatando gemiditos de los labios de Yamato, cuando quiso desbrochar la camisa del rubio escuchó unos sonidos muy extraños en el pecho de Yamato y cuál fue su decepción al descubrir que el rubio estaba totalmente dormido... se cayó al estilo anime y después una gran desilusión lo embargó-¿¿¿por qué a mí??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo ya me había hecho ilusiones!!!!!!!! ;; Pero era de esperarse, hoy tuvo un día muy ajetreado... -lo arropó y lo dejó dormido, cubriéndolo con una suave cobija- duérmete pequeño-le besó la frente y cuando disponía irse se fijó en una extraña libreta en la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama-de seguro son las nuevas ideas de canciones que tiene... -y se acercó a ella, comenzó a leer pensando eso, pero cuál fue su asombro al descubrir lo que era... era la continuación de otro párrafo de algo.. en una nueva hoja.......

**_...que lo veo una vergüenza tremenda me invade, ¿qué pensará de mí si le digo lo que ha sucedido y que sé lo de su apuesta con Sora? Pensé en estos días hacerle lo mismo que él quiere, primero seduciéndolo y después llevándomelo a la cama..._**

Hasta allí leyó el moreno y tuvo ganas de despertar al rubio que se encontraba plácidamente dormido, el corazón de Taichi se hizo añicos y las gotas de sangre que aún lo hacían palpitar comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos amielados empapándole las mejillas, esa gran decepción volvió a apoderarse de él, pero ésta era tan fuerte que quiso morirse en ese mismo instante, desaparecer totalmente de la faz de la tierra, ya no amarle, para que no lo pudiese lastimar más. Quiso lanzar la maldita libreta al olvido y pensar que no lo había leído, pero... pero no podía, no lo podía hacer, ese daño estaba hecho. Y todo ese amor que le sentía se convirtió en odio, y ese odio... fue el que le hizo pensar que seguiría con su plan... pero ahora.....

        -Pensé que eras un pequeño tierno... y, además, me enamoré de ti, pero tú... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tú también jugaste conmigo!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un baka!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Un Bakame!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te odio!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te detesto!!!!!!!-se puso rápidamente la camisa y dejó la libreta como estaba anteriormente, se marchó sin hacer más ruido que el corazón que se rompía a cada latido que lo hacía vivir en su pecho..........

Pero cuando se fue no escuchó las palabras de Yamato.......

        -Te Amo... mi Taichi.....

Y tampoco lo siguiente que decía la nota:

**_...que lo veo una vergüenza tremenda me invade, ¿qué pensará de mí si le digo lo que ha sucedido y que sé lo de su apuesta con Sora? Pensé en estos días hacerle lo mismo que él quiere, primero seduciéndolo y después llevándomelo a la cama... pero no puedo, por más que lo intente nunca podré. Porque me he enamorado de él, de cada detalle, de cada sonrisa suya, de cada beso, de cada caricia. Por eso he intentado decirle lo que sé, pero temo tanto a su desprecio que me callo cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, porque lo amo, porque no podría vivir sin él. No podría seguir mi vida sin ti Taichi. Tú eres la luz que ha guiado mi camino en estos tiempos, cuando pensaba que me quedaría esperando la muerte, solo, como siempre he estado, sentado, entre las penumbras de lo que antes fue una vida llena de alegrías. Pensé que me quedaría flotando en medio de la nada y que lloraría siempre por lo mismo todas las noches, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que por tí es que sigo vivo, que sigo aquí, me lo has demostrado y quiero seguir aquí para ti, porque te quiero, eres mi razón de existir, porque... porque es verdad que yo te amo. Porque si tú me dejas..... prefiero la muerte eterna, que la muerte en vida....... Sayonara._**

Y Taichi caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Odaiba, con el corazón destrozado totalmente, con las lágrimas empeñando su vista, con su amor en el olvido, y con un nuevo motivo de existir....... **_LA VENGANZA._**

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	7. Calidez y Frialdad

                              **: -: : -: : -: **

**                                          RAPSODIA**

**                                          Capítulo 7**

**_                                Calidez y Frialdad_**

**                                     : -: : -: : -: **

La lluvia pronto empañó la tierra, haciéndola revolverse junto con sus ilusiones, por más que lo pensaba no lo creía, ¿¿¿cómo pudo hacerle eso??? ¿¿¿Cómo pudo ser tan hipócrita??? ¿¿¿Cómo??? Maldita rabia que no le dejaba ver adelante, que solo le nublaba la vista y que le impedía un nuevo paso, pero le haría sufrir con ahínco, le haría lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio, en vez de haberse enamorado de él, debió de haberlo seducido de una vez y llevárselo a la cama. Cada gota resbalando por su piel era como una aguja que carcomía su interior, era como una espada que le atravesaba el cuerpo, que le quemaba por dentro, porque sentía que su corazón latía levemente, esperando la muerte. Un relámpago rompió de lleno el cielo y su grito fue un presagio de dolor, sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, la ira era cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más insoportable. Prefirió estar muerto. ¡Pero qué estúpido era! Lo estaba..... Yamato había acabado con su última ilusión, destrozando por completo su esperanza de seguir viviendo. Caminó llorando más fuerte, no podía ver ahora con lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos, tan rojos, como la sangre que le faltaba para seguir.

Por fin llegó a su casa... era muy tarde. Se plantó frente a la puerta y abrió despacio, no quiso hacer ruido. Lo logró, entró sano y salvo, se introdujo en su habitación y la cerró con seguro, entonces... se desplomó, se dejó vencer, estaba muerto, ya no sentía, solo quería vengarse.

Pero sí lo amaba, muchos sentimientos se encontraron en su mente.

Acabo de llegar a mi habitación, como si me importara, doy un grito de dolor cuando me tropiezo con la cama y me golpeo el pie, pero qué baka soy... por suerte nadie se despertó-suspira-solo que, ahora no sé qué hacer, ¿¿¿cómo puedo hacerle daño a una persona que amo??? Pero... es que... no me siento capaz de amarlo de esa manera... él quería llevarme a la cama, creo que ahora lo presionaré... lo llevaré, justo de la manera que él quería hacer conmigo.

Me terminé de cambiar, ahora trato de conciliar el sueño, pero no es fácil-comienza a moverse por toda la cama tratando de dormir, pero puede escuchar todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor-¿¿¿cómo es que en la noche se agudizan todos tus sentidos??? ¿¿¿Porqué no puedo dormir en paz??? Un momento, aún siento mi corazón, aún late-sonríe levemente y después esa simple mueca se convierte en una expresión confusa, entre la ira, la confianza, la hipocresía-sé que debo seguir con mi vida, pero solo es para vengarme de ese bakame que me ha hecho sufrir hoy de ésta manera, lo pisotearé hasta que me canse, lo aplastaré y beberé su última gota de vida, porque lo acabaré, no me importa como lo haga, lo haré... -se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, él también estaba exhausto por lo de ese día. A la mañana siguiente el sonido del teléfono le despertó-la voz de mi okasan, almenos lo contestó, un momento, acaba de pronunciar su nombre- **_"Un momento Yamato, ahora veo si está aqu"_**-toca mi puerta y grita mi nombre, le pido que le diga que no estoy, ella refunfuña que porqué peleamos, le digo que no quiero hablar con él y punto. Ella se aleja de la puerta, lo sé porque puedo escuchar sus pasos, más lejos de mí ahora. ¿¿¿Cómo darle una explicación a mi dichoso koibito??? No puedo hablar con él... ¡¡¡¡no quiero!!!! No podría, necesito pensar que él no me ha hecho nada.

Taichi no quiso hablar conmigo, lo escuché gritarle a su okasan, pero... si no le hice nada-cara triste y después feliz-en fin, se ha de sentir mal, yo pienso-da un brinquito de la cama y se pone a arreglarla-será mejor ir a hablar con él, a lo mejor pasa por una mala racha y yo sin hacer nada-se pone contento-¿¿¿qué le llevaré??? Hay... no sé qué... -toma su celular y le llama a su otouto-san(hermano menor), después contestan por el otro lado- bien, me ha dado una excelente idea.. Oh, pero... ¿¿¿qué tal que esté enfadado conmigo??? ¿¿¿Qué tal que no haya dormido nada y yo lo vaya a molestar???-su carita decae y mejor se deja caer en la cama-no debí quedarme dormido después de eso, pero es que... esas caricias me gustaron que me sentí muy a gusto... y pues... me dormí-bosteza-de todos modos no creo que yo también haya dormido muy bien como había pensado... -se acurruca en la cama y sonríe-pero, aun así, aunque no haya dormido ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡te amo!!!!!!!!!!!!!- lo grita por todo el departamento y sonríe aún más-no sé, pero me siento tan...... -mira el reloj y se alarma-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡oh... no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡El concierto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se apura y sale corriendo de allí-y yo que pensaba que no se me olvidaría... creo que estar contento o feliz te frustra las cosas... ÔO Jajajajaja, bueno, estar devastado te quita las ganas de vivir, pero eso... jeje... bueno, es más, nadie se alarmará de que llegue un poco tarde... -cuando llega todos lo miran-¿¿¿qué me mirarán??? ¿¿¿Acaso tengo monitos en la cara??? ÔÔ Bueno, talvez no dormí muy bien, pero... tener monitos en la cara... un momento, ¿¿qué tengo en la cara??-toca los vendajes y la hinchazón que se le hizo en el ojo-oh, es cierto, por andarme peleando con Tai se me hizo eso... bueno, al fin y al cabo... solo es un ojo.

        -¡¡¡Llegas tarde al ensayo!!! ¬¬ -una voz familiar lo hace voltear y se asombra de verle allí de repente-¿¿¿y también al concierto??? ¿¿¿Qué no te da vergüenza Yama-kun??? ¬¬

        -Ah... ¡¡¡konnichiwa!!! U

        -No me has respondido... ¬¬

        -Bueno, yo, es que... bueno...

        -No me des explicaciones por eso... pero ¿¿¿qué te pasó en el ojo??? ÔO

        -Ah... pues... me peleé ayer con alguien... pero todo solucionado..

        -Mmm... ¬¬¡ ¿¿¿¿Sólo te peleaste???? ÔO ¡¡¡¡¡Pero si traes un chupetón del tamaño del mundo en tu cuello(Exagerado ¬¬ )!!!!! ¬¬

        -¿¿¿Nani??? ÔO

        -Hai... mírate en un kagami(Espejo) a ver si no... ¬¬

        -Bueno... -se mira en él y se asombra-bueno, talvez me pegué con algo... y pues...

        -Si... pero mira que ese algo tiene los dientes muy parejitos... ¡¡¡¡¡¡iguales a los tuyos!!!!!! ¬¬

        -Ya... pues... Akizuki-san, no me regañe...

        -Primero ve y tápate eso... a ver... mejor yo te ayudo... y ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames de esa manera...

        -Gomen Wataru-san… demo...

        -Jajajaja, bueno, debes de tener más cuidado... ¿¿¿quieres???

        -Hai...

3 horas y el concierto se llevó a cabo, cuando terminaron todos los periodistas se abalanzaron cuando vieron a la estrella en esas condiciones.

        -Dinos Yamato-un periodista le preguntó al momento en que todos le miraban confundidos-¿¿qué te pasó en el ojo??

        -Jajajaja, bueno... es que... tuve un pequeño problemita... que ya está solucionado

        -Me alegro por ti... y por ahí andaban diciendo que tienes ya un Ai escondido.......

        -Ah... pues... -se sonrojó levemente y después se despidió-claro que si, pero no diré quién es. Además... ¡¡¡¡¡le mando un saludo y un beso!!!!- sonrió ante las cámaras-y espero que hayas dormido bien-claro, no debió haber dicho eso porque todo el mundo se le quedó viendo raro-oh... pero no se alarmen, solo lo dije porque llamé a su casa y me dijeron que estaba aún dormido... -¡¡¡¡una falla más y lo mato yo!!!! ¬¬-digo, bueno, ¿¿¿a ustedes qué les importa???-se alejó furioso a los vestidores... cuando entró unos ojos púrpura y una cabellera en matices rojos le esperaban-¡¡¡Wataru-san!!! ÔO ¿¿¿Qué hace aquí???

        -¿¿¿Así que es un chico el que te trae así??? ¬¬

        -¿¿¿Eh??? .ÔÔ.

        -Tú te acabas de delatar-le pasa una mano por el hombro-¿¿¿por qué no me lo dijiste???

        -Yo... -bajó la cabeza apenado-es que... lo que tú... digo, usted.....

        -No importa-se alejó y sentó a Yamato en la silla, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con él-yo sé que tú nunca corresponderás mi amor...

        -¡¡¡Wataru-san!!!-casi se hunde en el asiento ante las palabras de su superior-ya verá que pronto encontrará una persona que le haga sentirse amado... Ô.o-un beso en sus labios le sorprendió, pero por extraño que fuera lo siguió, cerró sus ojos por completo y se sintió tranquilo... de nuevos esas voces extrañas llegaron a su cabeza...

        -Pequeño... ¡¡¡¡ven conmigo!!!!-le sonreía ese rubio al pequeño mientras el bebé trataba de llegar hasta él con pasitos un poquito cortos-¡¡¡¡tú puedes!!!! Anda, ¡¡¡¡vamos!!!!

        -Oh... bueno... ¡¡¡harás que se caiga Yamato!!! ¬¬ -la chica apareció con la comida en las manos-además, debe comer el chibi(pequeño), ¿¿ne?? -el bebé le sonrió, pero con esfuerzos llegó al lado del chico rubio, parecía estar muy contento entre sus brazos, esos brazos cálidos abiertos de par en par, esperándolo. Eran tan reconfortantes, unos brazos donde se podía hundir y quedarse entre sus cálidas olas...

        -¡¡¡Yamero yo(Ya basta)!!! ¡¡¡¡Esto está mal!!!!-Yamato se separó del otro chico mientras unas lágrimas pequeñas escapaban de sus ojos-gomenasai Akizuki-san...

        -Fui yo el culpable... -se disculpó y salió secándose las lágrimas.

        -Akizuki-san... -lo miró salir y se confundió-menos mal que no estuviste aquí Tai... porque si no. ¿¿¿Qué explicación te daría???-bajó la cabeza avergonzado-no debí encelarme, aunque........

Yamato comenzó a caminar por la calle mientras pensaba en Taichi, algo no andaba bien, así que decidió ir a visitarlo, pero su visita fue tan devastante que mejor decidió irse porque Taichi no quiso salir de su habitación. Cuando llegó al departamento se encontró a su otousan, pero no le saludó, ya que estaba dormido. **"Tanto trabajo"**, pensó el rubio, lo arropó y después entró a su cuarto. Dio tremendo suspiro y después comenzó a llorar en silencio, se abrazó a su almohada y comenzó a repasar todo lo que habían hecho ese día, el día anterior, pero... todo indicaba que él era el culpable de todo... y con toda esa culpabilidad se quedó dormido...

¿Qué se piensa ese Yamato viniendo a mi casa? ¿¿¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse aquí??? ¡¡¡Lo odio!!! Hay... más rabia no puedo tener, pero ahora que recuerdo, no he comido nada... no puedo decaer solo por él. Además, tengo qué entregarle este video a Sora... ¡¡¡¡¡¡espero que pronto me diga para qué es que quiere todas mis citas grabadas con ese aho!!!!!! Hay... ¡¡¡¡¡es detestable!!!!! ¿¿¿Pero por qué no lo puedo olvidar???-se deja caer en la cama-¡¡¡¡demonios!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Rayos!!!!!! ¿¿¿Por qué no puedo olvidar esos ojos??? ¿¿¿Es que acaso no es tan hipócrita como pensaba??? Creo que no podré olvidarlo...

      **OJALÁ PUDIERA OLVIDAR ESOS OJOS EN LOS QUE ME PERD**

**        OJALÁ PUDIERA SER UNA BALA PERDIDA**

**        QUE PUDIERA QUITARME O ROBARME LA VIDA**

**        COMO LO HICISTE CONMIGO TÚ AQU**

**        DEVUÉLVEME LA VIDA QUE ME ROBASTE**

**        O TAN SIQUIERA LA SONRISA QUE QUITASTE**

**        DE MIS LABIOS, DE MI ALMA**

**        QUE TE LLEVASTE PARA DEJARME SIN CALMA__**

Los días pasaron y Taichi esquivaba a Yamato, solo que... recordó que tenía qué seguir su plan paso a paso, seduciéndolo. Estuvo tan cerca de hacerle el amor, si no se hubiese quedado dormido, pero ahora no le tendría compasión alguna, tendría qué seguir adelante con lo que había planeado.

Al día siguiente (Después de haberle entregado el video a Sora) con decisión se paró frente a la puerta de su apartamento y la tocó.

Un sorprendido Yamato le abrió la puerta.

        -¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!-le sonrió y lo abrazó-¿¿¿ya se te pasó el enojo???

        -¿¿¿De qué hablas???-preguntó un poco enfadado.

        -Creo que no... bueno, almenos te dignaste a venir. Yo pensé que ya no me querías volver a ver...

        -Ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿¿¿cómo crees??? "¡¡¡¡Es cierto, pero ojalá te murieras y me dejaras en paz!!!!" Claro que te quería ver, solo que últimamente he estado reflexionando mucho.

        -¡¡¡Me alegro por ti!!! --se hace a un lado-pero qué baka he sido, no te he invitado a pasar...

        -Arigatou... -sonrió y después entró, cuando un olor peculiar lo distrajo-huele delicioso...

        -Ah... es que preparaba algo... para ti...

        -¿¿¿Sabías qué vendría??? ÔO ¿¿¿Eres psíquico o qué???

        -¡¡¡Iie baka!!! ¬¬¡ Es que... -se sonrojó y puso cara de Shounen Amaki (Niño Dulce)-yo lo hice todas las noches, a ver si te dignabas a venir un día de estos...

        -Nani Amaki (Qué dulce) "Como digas Yamato, de todos modos no te creo"...... Matt...

        -¿¿¿Nani Tai???-volteó a mirarle.

        -¿¿¿Qué dices si dejas todo a un lado y nos disponemos a seguir con lo que nos quedamos la otra noche???

        -Lo de... -se sonrojó y después desvió la mirada-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja..U ¿¿¿¿No se te hace que la noche está hermosa????

        -Yamato, ¿¿¿me estás escuchando??? ¬¬

        -Tai... es que.....

        -Bueno, mejor olvídalo, ¿¿¿quieres???

        -No te enojes, onegai...

        -Entonces no me dejes así, no tiene nada de malo..... nos quedamos en eso la otra noche.....

        -Yo... es que.....

        -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Lo ves???!!!!!-se proponía ir cuando Yamato comenzó a llorar-por Dios, ¿¿¿y ahora por qué te pones así???

        -Es que... me da pena Taichi... además, no es bueno...

        -Está bien... no es bueno, ¡¡¡¡¡¡para ti nada está bien!!!!!!-comenzó a gritarle a Yamato, el cual estaba llorando por la manera en que lo estaba tratando Taichi-¡¡¡¡así que no vuelvas a llamarme!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ni siquiera vayas a buscarme!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!-Matt lo tomó de la mano, pero el moreno se safó de una manera violenta, lanzando al rubio al piso-¿¿¿¿por qué me tratas así???? Tú solo quieres hacer eso... ¿¿¿no piensas en mí???

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Me has demostrado que no te intereso!!!!!!

        -Tai..... ¡¡¡¡¡sabes que te amo!!!!!-esas palabras resonaron en Taichi y su corazón se hizo añicos, una ira tremenda le recorrió la espina dorsal-¿¿¿por qué me tratas así???

        -¿¿¿Amarme??? ¡¡¡¡¡Dices que me amas y no quieres pasar una noche conmigo!!!!! Entonces tú no me amas, ¡¡¡¡¡¡solo lo dices para sentirte mejor!!!!!!

        -Tú sólo quieres que me acueste porque...... -pero se quedó callado, estuvo a punto de decirle lo de Sora.

        -¿¿¿¿¿Por qué Yamato?????-lo levantó de una de sus manos y se la torció en el aire-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿sabes algo que no me quieras decir???!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suéltame... me lastimas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya me tienes harto!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Si no quieres acostarte conmigo buscaré a otras personas que si lo quieran hacer!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Mejor así!!!!!! Le diré a una de mis amigas, ¡¡¡¡¡¡yo pienso que sería más fácil convencerla, a ella que no me "AMA" de tener sexo conmigo que a ti... que dices eso!!!!!!-le soltó la mano, que ya estaba amoratada por la falta de circulación y lo humilló de una manera muy cruel-No me busques, no lo hagas, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡porque no sabes de lo que voy a ser capaz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-abrió la puerta y la azotó, por último se largó de allí... mientras Yamato se confundía más... entre sus lágrimas de desesperación por perderlo y entre sus lágrimas de dolor por la humillación.

        -¡¡¡¡Yo no le hice nada!!!!-se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a llorar aún más-¿¿¿¿por qué me trata así???? Yo no dije ni hice algo para que me hiciera esto... ¿¿¿por qué??? ¿¿¿¿¿Por qué????? ¿¿¿Es que acaso me enamoré de la persona equivocada???-se acostó en el piso y se olvidó del mundo, solo quiso dormir, dormir para nunca despertar...

Demonios, sé que no debí portarme así... será mejor ir a pedirle una disculpa, pero no sé como vaya a reaccionar ese shitai... No sé, últimamente no me puedo controlar cuando estoy con él, pero es que estoy tan decepcionado. ¿¿¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto??? ¿¿¿Así que él también me iba a seducir??? ¿¿¿Y después llevarme a la cama??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jaketto!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Detestable baka!!!!!!!!!!!!! No sé cómo soporto estar con él... ¡¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser que me haya hecho a mí eso!!!!!! Yo que ya me había encariñado con él... y... no puedo hacerle eso... le haría daño y entonces...... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿pero qué demonios digo???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Él lo iba a hacer conmigo!!!!!!!!-da la media vuelta y mejor se va a su casa-ya ni le digo nada, mañana me disculpo...

En otro lugar de Odaiba:

        -¿¿¿Qué le pusiste a eso Davis???-le preguntaba Ken mientras veían a Takeru totalmente inconsciente en un sillón-¿¿¿era veneno??? ¬¬

        -No... yo... -risa nerviosa-es que......

        -¡¡¡¡¡Si no me lo hubiera arrebatado yo estaría así!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un baka!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ya verás!!!!!-se quiso abalanzar contra él, pero la voz de Takeru los sacó de órbita.

        -¿¿Quiénes son ustedes??-preguntó el rubio mientras hacía unos movimientos muy torpes-jajajaja, ¡¡¡qué bonitos muñequitos!!!-estaba happy el pobre... ÔO jajajajaja U-¡¡¡¡¡¡son muy bonitos!!!!!! ¿¿¿Puedo abrazarte??? Te pareces a un amigo... y tú también... -señaló a Davis, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y cara de baka-pero esos dos... no le digan a nadie... se me hacen muy extraños... ¿¿y dónde están?? ¿¿¿Qué ésta no es su casa??? ¿¿¿Son unos extraterrestres???

        -ÔO ¿¿¿Lo ves Davis??? ¬¬

        -No fue mi intención...

        -Pero hacia con él...

        -¡¡¡¡¡Te atrapé!!!!!-tomó a Ken por la cintura y después se abalanzó contra Davis-y a ti....... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡a ti también!!!!!!! jajajajaja, ahora devuélvanme a mis amigos... -Daisuke lo agarró de los hombros y giró por encima de su cuerpo, quedando exactamente encima de él-suéltame... ¿¿¿acaso eres un demonio???

        -Mejor trae algo para bajársela... ¿¿¿quieres??? Con Agua se disolverá esa cosa-le gritó Davis a Ken mientras luchaba contra el otro-ya no puedo con él...

        -Sou desu... sou desu... -caminó hacia la cocina y cuando regresó se sorprendió de la escena-hay... si tú... ¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡¡Yo no fui!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Él me besó!!!!!!!!!-el otro ya estaba dormido en el piso-¡¡¡¡¡en serio!!!!!

        -¿¿¿Qué te dijo???

        -Que era muy bonito... .¬¬.

        -¿¿¿Kawaii??? jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.........

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy gracioso!!!!!!!! ¬¬

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Esto te pasa por querértelo llevar a la cama de esa manera!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no fui!!!!!!

        -Me querías a mí lejos de ustedes para seguir con tu plan... ¬¬

        -En serio, no quería eso... bueno, está bien, sí... te quería lejos... ¿¿¿ya???

        -Pero... se ve tan tierno dormidito así... -Takeru estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas, en forma chibi en los brazos de Daisuke y con una bombita en la nariz que se inflaba y desinflaba según la respiración del rubio-¡¡¡pero por tu culpa está como está!!! ¬¬

        -Ya, pues... gomen, yo lo quería para mí...

        -Tú tienes a Hikari, déjamelo a mí...

        -¡¡¡¡Jamás!!!! Nunca, ¿¿¿me oyes??? Además, ¡¡¡tú tienes a Yolei!!!

        -ÔO jajajajaja, ¿¿¿cómo crees??? Ella es mi amiga y nada más, nunca me había pasado por la cabeza que me gustara... -un estallido y el rubio despertó, la bombita se había reventado.

        -Hay... ¡¡¡¡¡me duele la cabeza!!!!!-se la tocó y después se les quedó mirando-no los veo bien, ¿¿¿¿qué sucedió???? ¿¿¿Y por qué estoy sentado en tus piernas???-trató de levantarse, pero le movieron el piso - y pues... se cayó otra vez encima de Davis-¡¡¡¡son unos hentais!!!! ¡¡¡¡Déjenme en paz!!!! ¿¿¿Acaso me querían matar???

        -Eso no era para ti...

        -Es cierto, se la quité a Ken, ¿¿¿acaso querías envenenar a Ken???- Takeru se le queda viendo a Davis de una manera muy cruel-Ken, ¿¿¿me ayudas a levantarme???

        -E... -lo tomó de la cintura, provocando un sonrojo por parte de Takeru, el cual desvió la mirada y por hacer eso cayó frente a frente con Ken, sus labios rozaron y los dos se movieron rápidamente, como si no hubiese sucedido nada... -ya está, ¿¿¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa???

        -No, mejor llévame con mi hermano, ¿¿¿quieres???

        -Claro... bueno... -Davis se le quedó viendo de una manera muy fea y les volteó la cara enfadado, los otros dos chicos salieron.

        -¿¿¿Por qué???-suspiro de resignación-¿¿¿es que acaso nada me sale bien??? Primero con Kari, ahora con TK... -su corazón se rompió-ahora Ken tiene más oportunidad con TK que yo. Mejor voy con Kari... - (Este tiene corazón de condominio ¿¿¿o qué onda??? ÔO)

Takeru iba aún abrazado a Ken en un Taxi, mientras el chofer se les quedaba viendo medio raro...

        -¿¿¿Por qué hizo eso Davis??? ¿¿¿Por qué te quería envenenar???

        -No lo sé... -bueno, una mentira lleva a más mentiras, ah... qué bakas, ¿¿¿ne??? U-pero lo bueno es que estás mejor...

        -Hai...

        -Ya llegamos... -Ken pagó al taxi y se llevó a Takeru casi cargando de todas las caídas que tuvo el baka, tocó la puerta y el otro rubio abrió con la cara de que no había dormido absolutamente nada-Superior Ishida, ¿¿¿se encuentra bien???

        -E... -bostezó y después miró a su otouto-san-Takeru, ¿¿¿qué haces aquí???

        -¡¡¡Vengo a visitarte y también a to-san!!! -

        -Ah... -volvió a bostezar y después los dejó pasar, Ken se despidió y decidió no entrar-¿¿¿qué te sucede Takeru???

        -Bueno... es que... ¿¿tú crees que puedes querer a 3 personas??

        -¿¿¿Te refieres a que si las amas o te gustan??? ÔO

        -Es que... me gustan 3 personas...

        -Ah... -volvió a bostezar y se acomodó en el sillón-Kari es una de ellas...

        -Hai...

        -¿¿¿Y las otras dos???

        -Bueno, es que... -risa nerviosa y después desvío de mirada-me gustan... Ken y Davis...

        -¡¡¡¡No me digas que tú eres el chico del que hablaban!!!!-sonrió y después se acomodó en el pecho de Takeru-tienen suerte de que les correspondas, pero... no puedes querer a 3 personas, tienes qué decidirte por una...

        -Pero es que... eso es muy difícil, ¿¿¿¿no crees Matt???

        -Hontou da(Es verdad) por eso... tienes qué escuchar lo que te dicte el corazón-volvió a bostezar y se quedó dormido en el regazo de su otouto-san.

        -Matt, ¿¿¿tuviste una pelea con Tai otra vez???-el rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras roncaba, pues no estaba en una posición muy cómoda-¿¿¿y ahora por qué???

        -ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

        -Hay... U-alguien llamó a la puerta y Takeru acomodó a su hermano a lo largo del sillón, pues no podía con él y fue a abrirla, se sorprendió de ver a Jou ahí-Konnichiwa superior Jou...

        -Ah... konbanwa, ¿¿¿¿no se encuentra Matt????

        -Está dormido...

        -Ah... oye...

        -¿¿¿Nani???

        -¿¿¿Por qué tienes esa cara???

        -Porque no tengo otra... ¬¬

        -No, ya, hablando en serio... ¿¿acaso algo te molesta??

        -Iie... mejor pasa..

        -Sou desu... pero tengo una hora... ¿¿¿no puedes despertar al holgazán de Yamato???

        -Iie... ¿¿¿a caso estás shitai o qué??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ese baka me va a matar si lo despierto!!!!!!

        -Ah... gomen, bueno, mejor espero, a ver si se digna a despertar...

        -Como quieras... ¿¿¿quieres algo???

        -Iie... mejor platícame porqué estás así...

        -Bueno, es que...

        -No me digas que te gusta también un chico a ti...

        -¿¿¿Eh??? .ÔO.

        -Lo supuse... pero veo que no es nada más eso...

        -¿¿¿Qué acaso eres psíquico o qué???

        -Jajajaja, no, pero me especializo en psicología, si quieres ser un buen Dr. tienes qué saber lo que les afecta a tus pacientes, debes de convivir con ellos, para que te tomen confianza y no quieran correr cuando te vean -

        -Comprendo... bueno, es que... me gustan 3 personas...

        -Chotto(Espera) onegai, una de ellas es Kari, las otras dos personas las conozco, bueno, está entre... Ken, Davis y... ya no sé..

        -Oye, en serio... eres psíquico, ¿¿¿ne??? ÔO

        -Iie, mejor sígueme platicando..

        -Ah... pues... quiero mucho a Kari, pero... no sé qué siento cuando estoy cerca de Ken y me gusta sacarle celos a Davis... con ellos dos... me divierto...

        -Entonces escucha lo que te dicta el corazón.

        -Hablas igual que mi hermano...

        -Pues... él te dice la verdad... y oye, ¿¿¿qué problema tuvo con Tai???

        -No lo sé... pero creo que está muy afectado...

        -¡¡¡Si Taichi se atreve a hacerle algo soy capaz de irlo a matar!!!

        -¿¿Y por qué te pones así?? ÔO

        -¿¿¿Yama-kun no te lo ha contado???

        -Iie...

        -Será mejor que él te lo diga... -los ojos del otro rubio se abrieron y bostezó.

        -Kido-san, ¿¿¿qué hace aquí??? ÔO

        -Akizuki-san me dijo lo que pasó después del concierto...

        -Ah... -bajó la cabeza apenado-no quería que nadie se enterara...

        -Bueno, pues no es por eso que él me lo dijo, fue porque pensó que estabas triste, ¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora me dices qué te hizo ese aho!!!!!!

        -¿¿¿Akizuki-san??? ÔO

        -¡¡¡¡¡Iie baka!!!!!! ¬¬ ¿¿¿Qué te hizo Yagami???

        -Nada... -bajó la cabeza y después se sintió más triste-solo reñimos, cosas por el estilo...

        -Dime la verdad, él... ¿¿¿ya llevó a cabo su plan???

        -Él no...... -se calló y después bajó la cabeza aún más, para hundirse en su amargura-él no lo ha hecho.....

        -Ahora no estás tan seguro de que no sea capaz, ¿¿¿eh???

        -Él me ha presionado... fue por eso que reñimos...

        -No vayas a cometer una estupidez Yamato, te dije que le dijeras, ahora estás cayendo en la trampa...

        -¿¿¿De qué trampa habla hermano???-Takeru interrumpió la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos-¿¿acaso Taichi está jugando contigo??

        -Fue por una apuesta-Jou siguió hablando-Sora se la propuso a Tai, supongo que porque estaba sentida contigo por ser tan distante-se dirigió a Yamato-¿¿¿no es así???

        -Es lo más seguro...

        -¿¿Y la apuesta era enamorarte hermano??

        -No era eso... -Jou se viró hacia Takeru-la apuesta era que si Taichi convencía a Yamato para tener sexo con él entonces ella saldría con él...

        -¡¡¡¡Pero si Sora no sería capaz de hacer eso (¡¡¡Qué mal la conocen!!! "") ella es muy linda(Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen... )!!!!

        -Eso es lo mismo que le dije a Matt, pero no sabes de qué eres capaz por los celos.....

        -Pues... no...

        -Será mejor dejar a tu hermano descansar... -el otro se quedó dormido y Jou lo llevó a su cuarto, lo cobijó y por último salió con Takeru del departamento-espero que no sea tan baka como para acostarse con él.

        -Pero si se veía que Taichi también lo quería...

        -Ya no comprendo, yo también había sentido eso, ¿¿¿qué los haría cambiar de esa manera???

        -Matt se convirtió en Tai y Tai en mi hermano... parece como si hubiesen cambiado de identidades...

        -Aunque Taichi no era tan sensible...

        -Jajajajaja, bueno, es cierto, los dos han cambiado tanto, ahora Tai es el seguido por las chicas y Yama es más quebrantable, más dulce, más detallista y Taichi parece un hielo.. más frío, más distante... hace sufrir tanto a mi hermano... -salieron de allí y después cada uno se fue a su casa... Takeru con una enorme confusión en su corazón y también con una tristeza por ver su hermano en esas condiciones y Jou con un enfado enorme, tenía qué ir a hablar con Taichi... pero cuando llegó no estaba...

Matt se dirigía a su departamento, con la cabeza agachada y con un terrible sentimiento de tristeza, cuando llegó abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de verle.......

        -¡¡¡Konnichiwa Matt!!!-Taichi sonrió de una manera fría y sensual-te estaba esperando........

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	8. Una lágrima y la verdad

                              **: -: : -: : -: **

**                                          RAPSODIA**

**                                          Capítulo 8**

**_                          Una lágrima y la verdad_**

********

**_       En caso de que esperando el mañana mueras_**

**                                     : -: : -: : -: **

        -Tai, ¿¿¿qué haces aquí???-Matt sonrió al verle-¡¡¡¡pensé que estabas enojado conmigo!!!!

        -Claro que no... ¿¿¿me creerías capaz de enfadarme contigo por una estupidez???-le sonrió y le pasó una rosa por el rostro muy delicadamente, haciendo estremecer al rubio-si yo te amo también...

        -¿¿¿Hontou ni???-el rostro de Yamato se iluminó y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos involuntariamente-me has hecho muy feliz.....

        -Shhh... -le calló delicadamente y después le sonrió-no quiero que incomodes a los demás...

        -Tai... -le sonrió y después le abrazó-te amo.. yo también te amo.....

        -Lo sé..... -se acercó para besarle... y el rubio accedió, tenía qué complacerle después de lo que le había dicho... Mientras se besaban Taichi lo iba llevando a la habitación sin que el otro se diera cuenta, la rosa quedó por ahí, botada en algún lugar del departamento, toparon con la puerta y Tai bajó lentamente por el cuello de su amante, desatando gemidos que se incrementaban mientras desabrochaba su camisa de una manera rápida y sensual a la vez, no podía dar indicios de lo que quería, así que trató de no parecer desesperado... abrió la puerta y metió al rubio a la habitación.

        -Tai... -sus manos se encontraban tratando de detener la cabeza de su koi, mientras intentaba hablar entre sus gemidos-vas.. vas muy rápido.....

        -¿¿¿Me detengo???-sabía que Yamato no sabría qué decir... y eso mismo sucedió, el rubio no respondió a lo que el moreno preguntó, así que decidió seguir.

La camisa de Yamato fue directamente al piso mientras Taichi lo tiró en la cama, bajó lentamente al pecho del rubio y comenzó a lamerlo todo, la respiración de Matt se agitó y su piel comenzó a transpirar.

Un momento, ¿¿¿¿qué sucedía???? Taichi había tapado con su mano la boca de Yamato...

        -No grites muy fuerte Yamato... -le dijo al oído, muy bajo, mientras terminaba de desvestirlo y también de desnudarse a sí mismo-sé que dolerá... pero... ¿¿¿por qué no pensaste eso antes de quererme hacer lo mismo???

        -"¿¿¿De qué habla???"-los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de par en par, mientras sentía la mano libre de Taichi recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo-"¿¿¿Por qué me dijo eso???"

        -¡¡¡¡Debiste haberme dicho que sabías lo de la apuesta!!!!-le dijo subiendo un poco más el tono de su voz-pero ahora ya es tarde, ¿¿¿no lo crees???-le sonrió burlonamente y después se posicionó en su entrada-¡¡¡¡¡¡debiste de habérmelo dicho desde un principio y jamás hubiéramos llegado a esto!!!!!!-un movimiento brusco por parte de él hizo presentir a lo que llegaría esto, Yamato trató de soltarse, pero no podía-quieres safarte, ¿¿¿eh???

        -"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No lo hagas Taichi!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Déjame explicarte!!!!!!!"-la desesperación se había apoderado de él, ¿¿¿era que acaso Taichi estaba demente??? ¡¡¡¡¡Lo iba a violar!!!!!-"¡¡¡¡¡No me hagas esto!!!!!"

        -Ojalá pudiera saber lo que piensas, de seguro ya me estarías implorando y pidiendo perdón, pero... ahora quédate con las ganas de hacerlo Yamato, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡porque ni aunque lo hicieras podrías reparar el daño enorme que me has hecho!!!!!!!!!-Yamato abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió la entrada tan abrupta de Taichi en su cuerpo, encorvó todo lo que pudo la espalda y comenzó a llorar, ese dolor era..... insoportable. No estaba preparado para recibirlo, sus piernas ya no le respondían, sólo sus manos, que se aferraron a las cobijas que cubrían su cama. Todavía lo protegía, tratando de no enterrarle las uñas en su piel-¿¿¿qué??? ¿¿¿¿¿Acaso te dolió?????- Taichi tomó más fuerte las caderas de Yamato y comenzó a moverse un poco más, hasta para él fue incómodo entrar de esa manera en el rubio-¡¡¡¡Lo lamento tanto!!!!-en tono sarcástico, pero... unas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos del moreno-no debiste hacer eso... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡desde un principio me hubieses dicho lo que sabías y esto no acabaría de ésta manera!!!!!!!!-soltó la boca del rubio, el cual estaba mordiéndose los labios por el dolor, Taichi comenzó a moverse más rápido, pero no le veía sentido a lo que hacía, aún estaba llorando, se sentía miserable...

        -Tai... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me duele!!!!!!!!-gritaba Yamato mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las cobijas de la cama-¡¡¡¡¡¡yamete, onegai!!!!!!! Yo quería decírtelo..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sumimasen!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No te voy a tener compasión Yamato!!!!!!!-se acercó más a él y le besó en los labios para que se callara.

Después de que Taichi estuvo satisfecho se separó de Yamato y comenzó a vestirse... tomó sus cosas, la cámara y sacó el video, la dejó allí y cuando se disponía ir Yamato habló...

        -Tai... -trató de moverse, pero el dolor que sentía se lo impidió-no me dejes así... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me duele todavía!!!!!!! No me puedo mover, ¡¡¡¡onegai!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡No importa lo que te pase!!!!!!-se volteó y después llegó a la cama, le dio una cachetada y lo cubrió con una sábana que estaba en un cajón-eso es lo único que haré por ti... no me busques Yamato, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡porque te voy a humillar hasta que me canse!!!!!!!!!!!!-dio la vuelta y azotó la puerta, después se escuchó el golpe de la puerta principal. Taichi se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar de una manera descontrolada-¿¿¿por qué lo hice??? Yo lo amo..... Pero me ha decepcionado de una manera muy cruel... ¿¿¿por qué todo tuvo qué pasar así??? ¿¿¿¿Por qué????

En la habitación Yamato también lloraba, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Taichi lo había ultrajado y después se había largado, dejándolo en ese estado...

        -Me duele mucho... -lo dijo tratando de moverse un poco, pero no conseguía mover las piernas sin que el dolor le invadiese, con miedo se llevó una de sus manos a esa parte donde el dolor era creciente y cuando la miró se quedó estático, estaba llena de sangre-¡¡¡¡es sangre!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-después de cansarse de llorar se quedó dormido.......

Dos personas subían en el elevador para llegar a la habitación del rubio, tocaron la puerta y como no abrieron decidieron pasar...

        -¿¿¿Crees que esté aquí??? ¿¿¿Pero dónde???

        -En su habitación... es lo más seguro... -abrieron la puerta y se encontraron a un Yamato dormido... -creo que no debemos despertarle...

        -Jou... ¿¿¿qué no es esa su ropa???-señaló la ropa que se encontraba en el piso-¿¿¿¿crees que haya pasado????

        -No lo sé... -Jou comenzó a acercarse al rubio y cuando movió una de sus manos observó la sangre que se había secado ya en ella-¡¡¡¡Takeru!!!! Ven.....

        -¿¿¿Qué sucede???-se horrorizó al ver la sangre y después destapó a su hermano-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero si... si lo violó!!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es un yarou!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jaketto!!!!!!!!!-Matt despertó con el ruido y vio a Takeru y a Jou, escondió la cabeza apenado y comenzó a llorar-¡¡Yamato!!

        -¿¿Qué quieres??-lo dijo aún más acongojado-¿¿¿me vas a regañar???

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo voy a matar!!!!!!!-gritó Jou mientras se disponía a marcharse-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no debió hacer eso!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Iie!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamete!!!!!!!!!-gritó Matt al momento en que lo tomó débilmente de una de sus manos-¡¡¡¡¡no le hagas daño!!!!!

        -¿¿¿Por qué??? ¡¡¡¡¡Mira como te dejó!!!!! ¿¿¿Por qué no quieres que lo dañe???

        -Porque yo lo amo...

        -¡¡¡¡¡Pero él a ti no, hermano!!!!!-gritó Takeru al momento en que comenzaba a llorar acongojado y se abrazó a él-mejor deja que Jou vaya y lo reprenda por lo que te hizo...

        -Eso no ayuda en nada... –Yamato sonrió y se quedó dormido al instante.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!!!!-Takeru se le quedó viendo a Jou-¿¿¿por qué dijo que no ayuda en nada???

        -Porque el daño ya está hecho... -su rostro se entristeció-no pudimos llegar a tiempo-tomó a Yamato en brazos-recoge este tiradero, yo bañaré a Yamato y lo cambiaré, para que almenos duerma un poco cómodo..

        -Sou desu...

Después de todo lo que hicieron lo dejaron dormido en su cuarto...

        -¡¡¡¡¡Mañana mismo voy a hablar con él... no puede ser que se haya atrevido a  hacerle eso a tu hermano!!!!!-gritó Jou al momento en que una furia ciega lo poseyó-le advertí a Yamato que debía decirle..... Talvez esto sucedió porque Taichi se dio cuenta de que Matt ya lo sabía...

        -¿¿¿Tú crees???-Takeru se confundió cada vez más-¿¿¿pero cómo se enteraría???

        -No lo sé... pero es mejor no preguntarle nada a Matt cuando despierte, hay que hacerlo sentir mejor, porque está deprimido... y cuando las personas caemos en depresión somos capaces de cualquier barbaridad...

        -Pues si... espero y no quiera cometer una locura mi hermano......

A la mañana siguiente en un lugar lejos de allí...

        -Aquí está... -Taichi le entregó el video y después se dispuso ir.

        -¿¿¿Es otra de tus citas???-le sonrió Sora mientras trataba de ver la película-¿eh?

        -No, es la noche que querías ver...

        -¿¿¿Así que ya???-se sorprendió, francamente no creía que Taichi convenciera a Yamato a tener una noche con él-¿¿¿es cierto Taichi???

        -Sí, compermiso-salió.....

        -Mmm... ¡¡¡¡pues qué cortante!!!!-después de unos instantes se sonrojó por las escenas que veía... en el video no se escuchaban los gritos de Yamato, ni se veía la sangre, Taichi había encontrado el ángulo perfecto para que se viera todo, pero sin que se escuchara mucho su voz y que la de Yamato estuviese más baja-perfecto... lo grabaré... aunque... -sonrió de una manera perversa-yo creo que al Sr. Ishida le gustará mucho este video... y talvez en la televisora donde trabaja se cuele......... (¡¡¡¡¡Kitsune Jaketto!!!!! ¬¬)

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación, Matt abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía ser normal. Un dolor le impidió moverse con libertad y recordó la noche anterior. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor lo impidió. Tomando un poco de fuerza y valor se paró. Con muchísimos esfuerzos caminó a su guardarropa y tomó unas cosas, se cambió de ropa y salió con cuidado de la habitación. Jou y Takeru se quedaron dormidos en la sala, mientras tomaban té y Matt salió procurando no hacer ruido cuando cerrase la puerta cuando se marchó de ahí... Caminaba entre la gente sin saber qué hacer, no sabía ni porqué estaba huyendo de su propio hermano, levantó la vista y observó que alguien se acercaba, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable lo pudo ver bien, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se fue corriendo-o al menos lo intentó-y lo abrazó...

        -¿¿¿¿Qué demonios quieres????-gritó Taichi al momento en que lo intentaba quitar de allí-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lárgate!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡No quiero volver a verte!!!!!!

        -Escúchame, Taichi, ¡¡¡¡¡onegai!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡Yamero yo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Te dije claramente que no quería volver a verte!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Así que déjame en paz!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No quiero que me busques!!!!!!!!

        -Te encontré aquí por algo, escúchame, ¡¡¡no pierdes nada!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pierdo el tiempo que debí haber pasado con alguien a quien realmente le interesaba!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me lo dices y tú fuiste el que empezaste con todo!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aho!!!!!!!!!!-le dio una bofetada, la cual lo hizo caer y fue a parar al suelo de una manera violenta-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no tienes derecho a decirme eso!!!!!!!! Además, tú fuiste el bakame que se tragó todas esas mentiras, te creíste de cada palabra que te dije de una manera que a cualquiera haría reír, ¿¿¿y sabes??? Disfruté violándote, pero me siento sucio, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me das asco!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Porque no tuviste el maldito valor de decirme que lo sabías y todavía te pones como un histérico a decirme que yo fui el que comenzó todo!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres una basura!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ojalá nunca hubiésemos pasado tiempo juntos!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ojalá que te mueras!!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!!!!!-Yamato se puso a llorar amargamente-¡¡¡¡¡solo escúchame!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No quiero, cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca es repugnante, tu voz, tu sola presencia me enferma!!!!!!!

        -No me dejes, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡onegai!!!!!!!-Yamato se abrazó a una de las piernas del moreno, humillándose por completo, el cual lo pateó y lo alejó de sí-¿¿¿¿por qué me tratas así????

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Porque te odio!!!!!! Siento pena por ti... ¡¡¡¡¡hasta lástima!!!!!-se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!!!!!!-Yamato se sintió tan mal, tan desvalido que ya nada le importó, solo resonaban las palabras "OJALÁ QUE TE MUERAS"-perdóname... perdóname........

Matt caminaba con la cabeza cabizbaja y sin ganas de vivir, solo quería recostarse, aunque no le importaba el dolor que tenía, es más, quería morirse en ese instante. Comenzó a caminar lentamente al departamento de su padre y él... Suspiraba hondamente y lloraba mientras las palabras de frialdad de Taichi resonaban en su cabeza. Todo el mundo se había desvanecido, ya no había nada, nada, solo el sonido de sus pasos, la sonrisa de Taichi, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, su ser, el amor que creyó estúpidamente, a pesar de saber la verdad. Había caminado una distancia considerable y en sus condiciones fue devastante, por fin llegó al departamento, dentro escuchó algunas voces y unos gritos, lo pensó dos veces para abrir la puerta y con indecisión lo hizo. Se sorprendió de ver allí a su otousan, a su okasan y a su otouto-san... El tono de frialdad en la voz de su otousan lo sorprendió.

        -Entra Yamato-se veía realmente molesto, ¿¿¿era que acaso su okasan le había platicado lo que había sucedido con Taichi???-solo explícame-un momento... sólo un minuto para reorganizar su mente, pero lo sacó de su estado cuando lo llevó directamente a la televisión y le mostró algo que jamás hubiese imaginado... -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sólo explícame cómo demonios te acostaste con otro hombre!!!!!!!

        -Boku... -su lengua se trabó-boku.....

        -¡¡¡¡¡Me das pena!!!!!-le dio una bofetada y lo tiró al suelo-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿cómo puedes ser tan estúpido????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -To-san... ¡¡¡¡¡¡déjame explicarte!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hiroaki déjalo en paz!!!!!!!!-Natsuko se interpuso entre él y su kodomo-¡¡¡¡¡¡él no tuvo la culpa de que lo estuvieran grabando!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡Además, tú no sabes lo que sucedió to-san!!!!-intervino ahora Takeru-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡deja que te lo explique!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡No quiero que me explique nada!!!!!-gritó aún más fuerte Hiroaki-¡¡¡¡¡¡me da pena... vergüenza!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡En todo el país salió ese video Yamato!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que no me apena que todo el mundo se entere de que mi hijo mayor se acostó con su mejor amigo???!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡En todo el maldito país se vio eso!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Y sabes lo que estaban diciendo???!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que eras un cualquiera... y vitorearon a Taichi!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Querías humillarme en público Yamato????!!!!!!

        -Iie..... -las lágrimas por fin lo vencieron y escaparon de sus ojos azules-demo... es que yo no tuve la culpa... to-san... escúchame, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡onegai!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡No tengo qué escuchar algo que venga de tu boca!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Me das asco!!!!!!

        -Demo.....

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora verás!!!!!!!-dio un paso al frente y se dispuso a golpearlo, pero su ex-esposa lo detuvo-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no me vas a detener Natsuko, apártate!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Iie!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡No lo haré!!!!!! Es tu kodomo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡escúchalo, onegai!!!!!!

        -Tú lo sabías, ¿¿¿¿ne????

        -E... -lo dijo confrontándose con él-¡¡¡¡no pensé que fuera algo malo!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora con más razón me enfurezco!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Cómo puede ser que no me lo hayas dicho???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Damare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó más fuerte la okasan de Yamato-siempre te escuché gritar, hasta que un día me cansé, por eso nosotros dos nos separamos, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿lo recuerdas???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No dejaré que le hagas daño a Yamato!!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kono ama(Tú mujer, de una manera ruda)!!!!!!!!!!!-la apartó de su camino y levantó a Yamato del cuello de su camisa-¡¡¡¡¡¡me has decepcionado de una manera vil!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡To-san!!!!!!-gritó cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en su estómago-¡¡¡¡¡yamete!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Escúchame bien!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Palabra por palabra!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Has deshonrado el apellido Ishida sin tener el derecho de hacerlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!-lo lanzó hacia uno de los sillones, pero cuando lo hizo, Matt se golpeó una de sus piernas y se la lastimó, llorando y gritando aún más por el dolor-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tú no eres nada mío!!!!!!!!!

        -¿¿¿¿De qué hablas????-Matt abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión-¿¿¿por qué me dices eso???

        -Ka-san -lo dijo el pequeño rubio mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo-¿¿¿de qué habla mi to-san???

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No lo digas Hiroaki!!!!!!!!!-sentenció la onna(mujer) mientras sus gritos de desesperación la sofocaban-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no te atrevas!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Pensaste que eras nuestro kodomo???!!!!-todos se quedaron callados en ese instante, la lucidez de Matt se fue en un instante mientras escuchaba palabra por palabra, sonido por sonido a su otousan-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pues no lo eres!!!!!!!!!!!! Una muchacha te entregó en los brazos de Natsuko cuando tú tenías un año de nacido, le dijo como te llamabas y también tu edad, cuando cumplías años y le entregó esto... -sacó una caja de un cajón de la cómoda de la sala-a tu madre le pareciste hermoso, pues los doctores le habían dicho que no podría tener hijos, o que si podía sería por un milagro-le entregó la caja a Yamato y después le pidió que se fuera-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lárgate, no quiero volver a verte!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de ser tan estúpido e ingenuo???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de acostarte con otro hombre???!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡To-san!!!!!-las lágrimas de Matt se habían secado, ya ni siquiera con su llanto podía llenar el vacío que sentía. ¿¿¿¿Entonces esas personas de sus sueños eran sus padres????-me estás mintiendo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡solo me lo dices porque estás enfadado conmigo!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya te dije lo que en realidad sucedió hace 14 años!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si me crees o no es muy tu problema!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora te ruego que salgas inmediatamente de mi casa!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡To-san!!!-Matt se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y salió con la cabeza agachada y con los ojos rojos, pero sin que una sola lágrima empañase su mirada, su vista perdida......

A Taichi tampoco le iba muy bien con su familia...

        -¡¡¿¿Cómo te atreviste a eso hermano??!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡Taichi Yagami!!!!!-gritó Susumo con enfado e ira-¿¿¿¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Yamato después de lo que él te amó????

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Él no me amaba, quería hacerme lo mismo... y todavía me dicen eso!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso???!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamato nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer lo que le hiciste!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de hacer un video y ponerlo en la cadena nacional???

        -¿¿¿¿De qué hablan????-Taichi se sorprendió de lo que le dijeron, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero cuando vio las noticias lo comprendió todo-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!!!-gritó y salió furioso de su casa.

Mientras caminaba la gente le señalaba, cosa que le importó un bledo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tenía qué hablar con esa bakayaro!!!!!!!! Tenía qué hacerlo, ahora comprendía el porqué quería grabadas todas sus citas con él, todas sus salidas y esa noche, quería esa prueba para humillar a Yamato después de haberla dejado...

Llegó a su casa y su okasan le abrió la puerta, no le importaron los modales y fue directamente al cuarto de esa perra(Gomen por la expresión, pero se lo merecía, kitsune jaketto) y la encontró muy feliz...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Kitsune!!!!!!-le gritó sin importarle que la okasan de Sora se le quedara viendo con horror-¿¿¿¿cómo te atreviste a eso????-señaló la televisión, donde pasaban esa noticia-no pensé que lo quisieras humillar de esa manera... y claro, yo fui el aho que te ayudó, ¿¿¿¿¿¿ne??????

        -Claro... aunque... creo que te enamoraste de él... y por eso... -pero recibió una cachetada por parte de Taichi.

        -Sé que no se le golpea a una "mujer"(Esa no se merece ese título) ni con el pétalo de una rosa, pero tú... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡tú te lo merecías!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me das asco!!!!!!! Me das pena... ¿¿¿y sabes por qué??? Porque yo fui capaz de arrebatarte al que tú querías... y él me aceptó, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡te dejó por mí!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y ahora sola te quedarás cuando le diga a todos lo que hiciste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No te atrevas!!!!!!!!-gritó Sora mientras lo veía marchándose muy enfadado-¿¿¿¿me escuchaste Taichi???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No te atrevas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-pero se fue...

Pronto el cielo se llenó de nubes, las cuales mostraban un color negro espeso, los sonidos de los truenos lejanos hacían eco en toda la ciudad, una tormenta se avecinaba, la cual se veía era muy fuerte, Taichi corría a todo lo que le daban sus pies, esperó que estuviera allí, quería pedirle una disculpa, quería decirle que en realidad le amaba... pero cuando llegó descubrió que no había nadie. Decepcionado pensó que estaría con su okasan, así que esperanzado corrió hacia ese lugar. La lluvia había comenzado a caer. De un momento a otro las ligeras gotas se habían agrandado, impidiendo ver bien lo que estaba alrededor. Yamato levantó la vista y después la agachó por la lluvia, alguien pasó por su lado, pero no le dio importancia.

Taichi corría para alcanzar a Yamato cuando pasó al lado de alguien, como no lo reconoció no le dio importancia y siguió su camino-¡¡¡¡¡qué bakas!!!!! No se dieron cuenta de que pasaron al lado del otro --UUU-tenía qué encontrarlo, tenía qué decírselo... sabía de lo que era capaz Yamato, no quería que nada malo le pasara... porque si no... su remordimiento nunca acabaría. Cuando llegó no abrió nadie, pensó que talvez en el departamento que compartía con su otousan, hasta que vio a lo lejos a la okasan de Matt acercándose junto con un Takeru empapado.

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!!!-gritó Takeru-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿cómo demonios te atreves a venir????!!!!!

        -¿¿¿¿Dónde está Matt????

        -¿¿¿¿Para qué lo quieres???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Para humillarlo más de lo que ya lo han hecho mi otousan y tú???!!!!!!

        -¡¡¡¡¡Yo no sabía lo que haría Sora con el video!!!!!-rompió de lleno la conversación y siguió su camino-¡¡¡¡¡¡la odio!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡También me odio a mí por hacerle eso a la persona que más amo en este mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de 3 días y nadie volvió a saber de él......

Un chico rubio caminaba por las calles de su antigua ciudad, Hikarigaoka, cerró los ojos y pudo sentir la brisa del viento acariciar su piel con suma delicadeza, sonrió y después abrió sus hermosos ojos azules.

        -Nunca más voy a llorar, porque no tiene caso, solo que nunca voy a amar a alguien como te amé a ti... Taichi......

Y la imagen de Taichi sonriéndole se vio al horizonte, mientras la esperanza de que él le correspondiera hacía seguir latiendo su casi muerto corazón..........

**          OWARI**

**              (FIN)**

  **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Sonata: Ese Secreto

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

**                                                             RAPSODIA II**

El título de la segunda parte de Rapsodia será: **SONATA**... (Sí, lo sé, solo música .)

                      Para que comprendan el título aquí está su significado:

**_                  "Sonata: Pieza de música instrumental en 3 o 4 movimientos"._**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 1**

**                                                         _Ese secreto_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos, las fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco, a cada paso, a cada movimiento que hacía, que daba. Ese valor que había llenado de nuevo su corazón se había esfumado tan solo con su recuerdo, con el sentimiento de tristeza que invadía a cada instante su alma. Ya no pudo más, las mejillas pálidas de su rostro se empapaban con lágrimas de sufrimiento que provenían desde lo más profundo de su alma, sus pensamientos sólo eran reproches que carcomían lo último de vida que le quedaba y que de un minuto a otro se le escapaba de sus manos. Lo sabía, pero, pero sus ojos le habían hecho cambiar de parecer, sabía que si mostraba y decía lo que sentía lo lastimarían y el daño estaba hecho, no solo el ser al que amaba lo había lastimado, también toda la sociedad, todos le dieron la espalda, excepto esa mujer que había odiado injustificadamente durante la mitad de su vida y también ese pequeño al que había cuidado desde que nació hasta que lo arrebataron de sus brazos. La lluvia de verano volvía a inundar la atmósfera, humedeciendo todo a su paso, el piso se volvió resbaloso y un paso en falso lo hizo caer, rodó por el suelo enlodado, parecía que caía por una ladera, no podía detenerse, hasta que algo detuvo su interminable caída. Boca abajo y llorando esa extraña caja que traía en sus manos se había abierto descubriendo su secreto, un lindo medallón, el cual pudo observar antes de caer........... ¿muerto...... o dormido? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Después de haber dado su corazón y haberlo destruido solo con un adiós, vivir no tenía sentido, sin alguien que lo quisiese o que le dejara amarle ya no importaba si vivía o moría. La luz que le brindaba su amado se convirtió en oscuridad cuando le dio la espalda y le dejó morir, ya no había ni un solo rayo de esperanza que se colara por esa oscuridad y esa tiniebla impenetrable absolutamente ninguno...

 Caminaba despacio después de haberse bajado de ese lujoso automóvil, pues la lluvia había mojado todo a su alrededor y era imposible moverse con facilidad por el suelo enlodado, el chofer del automóvil se ofreció a acompañarle, mas como siempre él se negó. Sus pasos hacían eco por todo el lúgubre lugar, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y se hacía más tétrico el panorama, pero no tenía miedo, ya no creía en nada, cuando ella murió casi todo en la vida dejó de existir. Por más que había buscado nunca lo encontró, ¿cómo lo haría ahora? Por fin la vislumbró a lo lejos, sus pasos se hicieron más pesados y una profunda pena lo ahogó por unos instantes, llegó hasta ahí y las lágrimas humedecieron sus bellos ojos, el viento movió sus cabellos y se arrodilló, abrazó la fría tumba y comenzó a llorar, gritó tantas cosas, sacó todo el dolor que sentía y murmuró palabras de amor...

-Perdóname... -secó sus lágrimas y después se incorporó-te traje esto- sonrió y puso en el lugar 3 alcatraces-son tus flores favoritas, oh, yo sé que ya no estás aquí, pero de todos modos vine a lo de cada año, ¿sabes? Aún no lo he encontrado, ¿¿¿por qué lo hiciste??? Yo no te hice daño como para que tú me lo hicieras a mí... Onegai... guíame, dime donde está, lo cuidaré... lo necesito para poder vivir, todo se ha acabado, desde que los dos se fueron no hago más que llorar cada noche por su ausencia, los extraño tanto. Qué días felices vivimos juntos, pero ahora solo estoy deprimido, no encuentro la paz interior que necesito, ayer cumplió los 15 años, yo pronto cumpliré los 30, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero es que ya no soporto!!!!!!!! Guíalo a mí, o llévame a su lado, onegai........

Una figura se vio a lo lejos, a no ser por su fachada parecía un zombi, nunca había tenido miedo, sólo que en ese instante su valor se esfumó, estuvo a punto de huir del lugar, pero los ojos perdidos de esa persona le cautivaron, tanto así que comenzó a caminar hacia él y cuando llegó el otro cayó en sus brazos. Sólo que cuando vio ese medallón en su cuello y esa caja en sus manos quedó sorprendido. Un rayo rompió de lleno el silencio y más gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del grisáceo cielo, lo llevó cargando en sus brazos, hasta el automóvil...

Una luz le despertó de manera desagradable, sus párpados quisieron abrirse, pero antes de hacerlo su mano derecha detuvo los rayos del sol que le impedían visualizar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Rápidamente se incorporó. La molestia de la noche con "él" no le permitió pararse. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y se sorprendió por la amplitud de la habitación, una chimenea neutralizaba el frío que intentaba colarse por el gran ventanal, en el cual se filtraba la valiosa luz solar, el crujir de los maderos al quemarse le exaltó y con desconfianza se paró a un lado de esa enorme cama. ¿Era su imaginación o se sentía pequeño? No, en realidad se sentía un ser nefasto, no podía resignarse a perder toda su vida en un instante. Comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer al suelo, colocando su cabeza en un borde de la cama, todas sus ganas de vivir se fueron cuando el ser al que más amaba lo había humillado de esa manera, no podía comprender qué hizo mal, ¿¿¿acaso el haber amado a Tai de esa manera desmedida lo había causado la muerte??? ¿Porqué nadie podía comprender que era amor verdadero el que sentía por él? Primero su amado Taichi lo humilló, después Sora y por último su padre.

Lo que no comprendía era la razón de su amor. Él sabía muy bien que Taichi solo lo hacía para salir con Sora y que le daba asco tener qué besarlo, pero después parecía que Taichi correspondía a su amor, primero con sus disculpas, con sus abrazos, con sus besos. Él no sabía que con solo una caricia el corazón del rubio volvía a latir después de encontrarse sin vida, que con una sonrisa le derretía en un instante, que podría entregarse de lleno a él, totalmente entero, en cuerpo y alma a él. Sólo que en un segundo, en un sólo momento destruyó su corazón y talvez la posibilidad de volver a amar con libertad, sin el miedo al adiós. Yamato comenzó a repasar su vida totalmente, pero no comprendía su llanto, ¿¿¿por qué lloraba si había amado??? Él había conocido el verdadero amor, se había enamorado perdidamente, no daba justificación alguna a su actitud. De pronto se sobresaltó, una suave caricia en su cabeza le hizo calmarse, una profunda paz le invadió, nunca había sentido tal calma. Esa mano parecía ser la de aquel ángel que había visto en ese extraño lugar en el que se había quedado inconsciente en sus brazos. Irguió su cabeza y lo miró por segunda ocasión, esa suave mano secó sus lágrimas y ese ángel le sonrió... y después salió de la habitación no sin antes decir:

         -El desayuno está listo, te estamos esperando...

Y se fue, como cual pluma al viento se eleva por los cielos para desaparecer en el horizonte. Volteó hacia la cama y encontró ropa muy formal para él, se vistió y con temor salió de la habitación. Temía extraviarse al mirar el interminable pasillo por el que caminaba, cuando llegó a su final encontró un cartel en el que se encontraba una flecha y un aviso, así sabría donde estaba el comedor, le dio risa y después de ver la hora bajó corriendo como pudo los peldaños de la escalera principal. Abrió una enorme puerta y se encontró nuevamente con ese ángel, se perdió en el océano de sus ojos  y en los rayos de sol que despedían sus cabellos, su tez blanca parecía ser una hermosa nube y su sonrisa el reflejo de la luna llena. Se quedó quieto donde estaba y con temor pidió permiso para adentrarse en ese magnífico comedor.

         -¿Pue... puedo pasar?

         -Claro, adelante-y su sonrisa hizo sonrojar a Yamato-te estaba esperando, creí que nunca bajarías.

         -Lo siento mucho.....

         -Disculpa pequeño, quisiera preguntarte algo...

         -¿¿¿De qué se trata Señor???

         -En primer lugar siéntate por favor... y en segundo no me llames Señor que me haces sentir viejo...

         -Sí, claro... Señor?????...

         -Yamaguchi Yamato...

         -¿¿¿Se llama igual que yo??? OO

         -Depende... ¿¿¿cuál es tu nombre???

         -Ishida Yamato...

         -Entonces sí...

         -Jeje...

         -Quisiera preguntarte tu edad...

         -Tengo 15 años...

         -Ah... qué bien...

         -¿¿¿Y usted???

         -Ah.. pues yo pronto cumpliré 30 años...

         -Es muy joven... OoO

         -¿¿¿Tú crees???

         -Sí..... disculpe Señor...

         -¡¡¡Que no me digas así!!! ¬¬

         -Oiga Sr. Yamaguchi.....

         -¿Qué sucede?... ¬¬¡

         -¿¿¿Por qué me trajo consigo???

         -No podía dejarte ahí, estaba lloviendo, además, pensé que habías tomado o algo así...

         -¿¿¿Qué??? ¬¬

         -Pero tal parece que pensé mal de ti... U

         -Sí... -el estómago de Matt gruñó al tiempo en que se sonrojaba-lo siento mucho... .u.u.

         -Discúlpame, olvidé que no has desayunado-con un movimiento de su mano un sirviente acomodó una infinidad de platillos en la mesa, a lo cual Yamato se sorprendió-como no sé qué te gusta mandé preparar todo esto...

         -Jejejeje... a Taichi le hubiese encantado... -la tristeza le invadió en un instante, ¿¿¿era qué acaso nunca se olvidaría de él???

         -¿¿¿Te sucede algo??? OO

         -No, nada... -negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras trataba de contener el llanto...

         -¿¿¿¿Y vives con alguien Yamato???? Porque te puedo llamar Yamato, ¿¿¿¿verdad????

         -Claro que lo pude hacer... -quedó en silencio unos instantes-y sí, bueno, vivía con mi padre, pero... tuve un problema con él y me corrió de la casa.....

         -¿¿¿¿Puedo saber el motivo de su discusión????

         -Me apena mucho.....

         -Si no quieres contármelo no hay problema... nn

         -Sí, claro, muchas gracias...

         -Me imagino tienes madre, ¿¿¿no es así???

         -Sí...

         -¿¿¿Y por qué no regresas con ella???

         -No quiero... -volteó la cabeza hacia otro lugar... (¡¡¡Yamato ha vuelto!!! ÔO Ciérrate al mundo y no encontrarás nada de bueno vivir en el tuyo... u.u. Se lo digo por experiencia... O)

         -¿¿¿Y no quieres regresar a tu casa???

         -Es el último lugar del mundo al que me gustaría volver...

         -¿¿¿Y por qué no haces las pases con tu padre??? Le puedes pedir ayuda a tu mamá...

         -De eso no tengo ni la menor duda... pero... es que descubrí algo que nunca imaginé, además... mi padre fue el que me echó en cara todo mi pasado... y también... -bajó la cabeza furioso-mi presente.....

         -Comprendo entonces... pues si quieres puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, yo me regreso a mi casa mañana...

         -¿¿¿Ésta no es su casa Sr. Yamaguchi???

         -Claro que sí, pero yo vivo en los Estados Unidos, solo vengo aquí de vez en cuando...

         -Entonces no se preocupe... me iré ahora mismo...

         -¿¿¿Adónde si es que se puede saber???

         -No lo sé... no quiero regresar a mi casa ni quiero ver a nadie...

         -¿¿¿Y por qué mejor no vienes conmigo??? nn

         -¿¿¿Ir con usted??? OO ¿¿¿Hasta los Estados Unidos???

         -Si no tienes a donde ir creo que sería una magnífica idea que me acompañaras en mi viaje y también en mi casa, no me gusta estar solo...

         -Es que...

         -Piénsalo... pero si aceptas tendrás qué pedirles permiso a tus padres y avisarles que estás bien...

         -Creo que sí iré con usted, pero... –suspira-está bien, ¡¡¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!!!!-sonrió para deleite de cualquier persona... (¿¿¿Se nota que me encanta ese niño??? ¬   )-Sr. Yamaguchi...

         -Ande, ve... -Yamato se alejó (¿¿¿Y qué piensa que de aire vive el hombre??? ¬¬) (Traducción: "Es que el pobre de Yama no ha desayunado..." U) (El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día... û.ú.) (Sí, ¡¡¡y ésta come 3 en un día!!! U) (¡¡¡Cállate!!! ¬¬) (ÔO) y el otro rubio colocó su mano derecha bajo el cuello de su camisa sacando un medallón idéntico al del otro-Gracias Hassy... por traerlo a mí.....

Matt marcó con desconfianza a la casa de su madre y después de muchos repiques una voz afligida contestó del otro lado...

         -¿¿¿Bueno???-un silencio se produjo del otro lado-¿¿¿¿quién habla????

         -Hola...

         -¿¿¿¿Hola????

         -¿¿¿Madre???-la voz de Matt se quebró.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Eres tú????!!!!!!!!!!!!

         -Mamá, ¿¿¿cómo está mi padre???

         -No vayas a ir al departamento, ¿¿¿quieres??? Está aún muy enfadado y tengo miedo de que quiera lastimarte...

         -No, sólo te llamo para despedirme...

         -¡¡¡¡¡No vayas a cometer una locura Yamato!!!!!

         -No malinterpretes las cosas madre, me voy a ir de la ciudad y del país...

         -Matt, por favor no te vayas, yo hablaré con tu padre, él comprenderá...

         -No es por él...

         -¿¿¿Entonces es por Tai???

         -No quiero volver a verlo, porque si lo hago temo sufrir aún más.....

         -Yamato, pero no quiero que te vayas...

         -Lo siento mucho, olvidaba que tú no eres mi madre.....

         -¡¡¡¡No digas tonterías!!!! Yo te quiero como si fueras mi hijo porque has estado con nosotros siempre, Takeru, Hiroaki y yo te apreciamos mucho... aunque no te lo hayamos demostrado de una manera muy expresiva...

         -Mamá, te voy a extrañar... perdóname por haberte odiado sin motivo durante todo ese tiempo, no te vayas a olvidar de mí, aunque no sea nada tuyo... yo... te quiero... y también a Takeru y a mi papá..... -el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó..... -nunca me olvides.....

         -¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!! Espera, ¿¿¿quieres???

         -Me tengo qué ir......

         -No, ¡¡¡¡¡por favor!!!!!

         -Me despides de Takeru y de todos........ Adiós....... -y colgó.....

         -¿¿¿¿¿Estabas hablando con ese bastardo?????

         -¡¡¡¡¡Hiroaki!!!!! ¿¿¿¿Qué demonios haces aquí????

         -Ya sabía que él se iba a comunicar contigo..... no se me hacía raro......

         -Pues estate tranquilo, él se irá y tú estarás mucho mejor, ¿¿¿no es así???

         -¿¿¿¿Cómo demonios pudo acostarse con ese???? Lo hubiese soportado si hubiese sido con una muchacha, pero... ¡¡¡¡¡¡pero con otro hombre!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Con un hombre!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Yamato lo quería!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Y no me digas que aún lo sigue queriendo!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Hiroaki!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Hiciste que perdiera la última oportunidad de hablar con mi hijo!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Él no es tu hijo y no es nada tuyo!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Yo lo desconozco!!!!! ¿¿¿¿Cómo me pudo hacer eso????-las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos-era uno de mis tesoros, mi orgullo, mi..... mi hijo mayor...

         -Has tomado mucho... mejor vete a casa...

         -Si te vuelve a hablar dile... dile que me perdone... que vuelva a la casa...... que lo quiero... que no quise gritarle eso......

         -Ya es muy tarde..... -Natsuko comenzó a llorar-él ya... ya se va...

         -Mi hijo... Yamato........

         -Espero que... algún día volvamos a estar los 4 juntos... como la familia que se supone somos......

Yamato contuvo el llanto, nadie más lo vería llorar, si lo hacía sería en un lugar donde nadie lo pudiese ver. Suspiró profundamente para así no perder el control de su respiración, mientras el otro rubio lo miraba con un dejo de tristeza al ver en ese estado a su más apreciado y más buscado tesoro.....

         -¿¿¿Pediste permiso???-Matt se alteró al escuchar esa voz detrás de él-lo siento por asustarte...

         -Sr. Yamaguchi, no me di cuenta de que estaba usted aquí...

         -Solo vine a preguntarte si ya habías llamado...

         -Así es... pero solo avisé que estaba bien y que me iba...

         -Pero me temo que no puedes salir del país sin papeles ni pasaporte...

         -Es cierto, no me acordaba que tenía qué ir por ellos, pero... no quiero...

         -Bueno... yo... jeje...   pensé... que... tú... no sé... si es que... quieras.....

         -¿OO?

         -Bueno, hacerte... pasar... por mi hijo.....

         -Nadie le creería... U

         -¿¿¿Y por qué no??? ÔO

         -Porque nos llevamos por 14 ó 15 años, usted puede parecer mi hermano... Sr. Yamaguchi.....

         -¿¿¿¿Tú crees???? ¬¬

         -Sí...

         -En realidad... creo que tienes razón, pero no perdemos nada con intentar...

         -¡¡¡¡No me diga que falsificaría mis papeles!!!! ÔO

         -Claro que no... tú solo deja el asunto en mis manos... nn –le sonrió y salió corriendo de ahí hacia otra parte de la enorme mansión, cuando hubo llegado cerró la puerta y se acercó a un teléfono, marcó un número... y después la voz de alguien contestó...

         -Oficina del Dr. Keisuke Matsumoto..... ¿¿¿¿en qué puedo servirle????

         -¿¿¿¿Keisuke???? ÔO

         -Disculpe, ¿¿¿¿quién habla????-aún esa voz fingida se escuchó por el auricular.

         -Soy yo... Yamaguchi.....

         -Ah... hola Yama..... U

         -¿¿¿Por qué finges la voz??? ¬¬

         -Ya sabes la razón, ni preguntes... No quiero que me encuentre Ai...

         -Solo dile que amas a otra persona y ya...

         -Se lo he dicho millones de veces, pero no me cree ;;

         -Hay... Keisuke... ¬¬¡ Adivina qué Matsumoto... O

         -¿¿¿Qué sucede???

         -¿¿¿Escuchas mi voz???-voz de una persona extremadamente contenta U-¿¿¿¿verdad????

         -Sí... ÔO ¿¿¿Por???

         -¡¡¡¡Lo encontré Keisuke!!!!

         -¿¿¿De qué me hablas???

         -¡¡¡De mi hijo!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Qué??? Ôo

         -Es maravilloso, ¿¿¿no es así???

         -¿¿¿Pero cuándo??? ¿¿¿Dónde???

         -Ayer y aquí en Japón.....

         -Pero no puedes estar seguro de ello... eres un chico millonario, a cualquiera le gustaría estafarte...

         -Pero...

         -¿¿¿Qué??? ¬¬

         -Él es idéntico a mí, ¡¡¡¡¡deberías verlo!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Hay no!!!! OO

         -¿¿¿¿Qué sucede????

         -Con un Yamato Yamaguchi es suficiente, ¡¡¡¡dos serían demasiados!!!! ÔO

         -¡¡¡¡Muy gracioso!!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Y cuándo regresas???

         -Volveremos los dos a Nueva York en unas 2 semanas... mientras arreglamos sus papeles... aunque...

         -Te escuchas ahora un poco triste...

         -Él todavía no sabe quién soy yo...

         -¿¿¿Entonces cómo sabes que él???

         -Cuando lo encontré traía el medallón de Hassy y, además, es idéntico a mí, como te lo había dicho anteriormente...

         -¿¿¿Y qué tal que sea una equivocación??? ¿¿¿Ya conociste a sus padres???

         -No mates tan rápido mis ilusiones, ¿¿¿quieres???

         -Lo siento, de verdad lo siento... oh... disculpa, me tengo qué ir... la operación huída casi se completa... ¡¡¡¡Hasta pronto Yama!!!!

         -Hasta pronto... -y colgó el teléfono-¿¿¿y qué tal que él no sea quien yo pensaba??? ¿¿¿Y si estoy equivocado???

Triste salió del lugar y se asomó por la ventana de la puerta principal... el dulce angelito jugaba plácidamente en el jardín, se veía tan radiante y a la vez tan triste. ¿¿¿¿Cuál había sido el motivo para que él estuviese así???? Su sonrisa relucía en su bello rostro, pero esa mirada melancólica opacaba toda hermosura en él... El lindo chico miraba con nostalgia una hermosa pulsera(o esclava, es que ya ni me acuerdo de lo que escribo U) que llevaba puesta en su mano derecha, después vio que acariciaba ese objeto y el llanto empapaba sus párpados. Yamaguchi(¡¡¡Tengo qué diferenciar a un Yamato del otro!!!) salió en silencio mientras se acercaba a él, podía sentir que un extraño dolor embargaba a su corazón y lo consumía de una manera cruel en su pecho, no se pudo contener y lo abrazó... mientras el otro rubio comenzó a temblar en sus brazos...

Pasaron las 2 semanas y sin notarlo faltaban escasas horas para que partieran los dos de esa ciudad de ensueño para Yamato, donde se encontraba su amado Taichi... donde estaba toda su vida... En esos días pensó en buscar a sus padres, pero ellos lo habían abandonado, no creía que les gustaría verlo. Suspiró hondamente, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño...

Aún estoy triste Tai—acarició tiernamente la pulsera y la imagen de Taichi apareció en su mente—¡¡¡¡por ser un imbécil y no cerrar el estúpido diario!!!! Sólo que... nunca imaginé que me odiarías tanto al leerlo, pero... si yo decía que te amaba... ¿¿¿en realidad me aborrecerás tanto??? Yo no podría hacerlo, tú eres un recuerdo en mi mente, tan profundo y a la vez tan superficial y lejano... espero algún día olvidarte, pero es que es tan difícil. Aún no puedo, por más que lo intento fracaso al recordarte, al saber que estás tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No puedo imaginarme estar a un lado tuyo sin poderte decir lo que siento, sin poder besarte, acariciarte, hablarte... Te Amo, escúchame... Te Amo y no lo sabes..... —se levanta de la cama y mira hacia el gran ventanal, después lo abre y sale al balcón—¿¿¿estarás viendo el cielo ahora como lo hago yo??? Las estrellas resplandecen en la oscuridad de la noche y me dejan ver con su luz mi sendero a seguir—un camino se ilumina y la imagen de él y Taichi tomados de la mano cuando eran niños apareció, caminando juntos por esa brecha—y sigo esperando o pensando que algún día lo recorreremos juntos...... como cuando éramos amigos......

Horas después Yamato y Yamaguchi abordaban un jet privado.

Antes de entrar Matt retrocedió la mirada y observó el horizonte, por donde el sol se abría paso lentamente para surcar el cielo, otra imagen se formó ahí, la fotografía que tomó Andromon en el Digimundo, antes de volver al mundo real...

         -Nos vemos amigos,  hasta nunca... secreto escondido en mi corazón..... adiós sueños perdidos que no se recuperarán.....

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Muerto en Vida

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 2**

**                                                       _Muerto en vida_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Corrí todo lo que pude, lo busqué, juro que hice hasta lo imposible para encontrarlo, pero esa lluvia me impedía ver lo que estaba a mi alrededor, supongo que hasta pude haber pasado a un lado de él y ni siquiera lo vi, ¡¡¡¡no!!!! ¡¡¡¡Eso no puede ser!!!! Parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado o que la tormenta cubrió todas las pistas posibles para encontrarlo. ¿¿¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil??? ¡¡¡¡No quería hacerle tanto daño!!!! No me imaginé el plan de Sora y al último supongo que él terminó odiándome. Quise pedirle disculpas, decirle que lo sentía, que no sabía nada, solo que se fue, ¿¿¿adónde??? No supe, no lo sé.

Estoy mirando por la ventana del automóvil de mi padre, él no dice nada, parece que está sentido conmigo por hacerle eso a él... la situación está cada vez más tensa... me mira por instantes haciéndome pensar que... que yo soy un maldito depravado que se aprovechó de él.....

El silencio se rompe cuando se estaciona cerca del apartamento donde vive la madre de Yamato.....

****

        -Taichi, espérame aquí por favor, ¿¿¿quieres???-silencio-no tardo, veré si él está aquí... además tienes qué ir a casa a cambiarte, vas a resfriarte con esa ropa mojada..... -silencio-ahora vuelvo-se baja del automóvil y desaparece con el paraguas en manos.....

El silencio fue por mi parte... sí, es verdad, pero... ¿¿¿qué tengo qué decirle??? Han pasado unas horas desde que a él le dijeron la verdad sobre sí, qué golpe duro pudo ser para él, de un momento a otro saber que ellos no son tus padres y que al que creías era tu hermano no lo era.......... ¿¿¿Que cómo me enteré??? Ah... pues como dicen: "Las paredes escuchan" y claro que también hablan..... Takeru fue y me pidió que lo buscara, me explicó la situación, además..... fue cierto lo que me dijo: "Tú fuiste el culpable, deja a un lado a Sora, ¡¡¡¡tú aceptaste todo!!!! Si lo hubieses apreciado como amigo ni siquiera lo pensarías....." y es cierto, ni siquiera fui un buen amigo, ni buen novio, ni amante. Sí, amante, porque lo fuimos... pero ahora todo acabó..... Estoy llorando, yo no soy tan fuerte como tú... aunque sentía que habías cambiado... y si no fue así entonces no sé porqué eras diferente..... creo que ahora tomo en cuenta las palabras de Takeru: "Parece como si los dos hubiesen cambiado de personalidades" y es cierto, porque tú parecías más dulce y más ingenuo... y así soy yo... aunque no lo quiera aceptar. Y yo... yo fui más frío, más calculador, pero eso sucedió porque no quería sentir nada por ti cuando comenzamos con la apuesta. Admito que al principio me daba repulsión tener qué besarte, ¡¡¡¡¡eras un chico al igual que yo!!!!! ¿¿¿Cómo no me iba a pasar eso??? Y cuando te conocí... supe como eras... me enamoré, porque... porque a mí no me mostraste el mismo Yamato, me mostraste una fase de ti que ni siquiera conocía, nadie sabía que eras tan inocente y también tan frágil como el cristal... -suspira-siempre lo fuiste y ahora ya es tarde para darme cuenta de que yo fui el causante de que volvieses a ser el mismo. Supongo que si no lo haz hecho lo harás con el tiempo, pues temerás mostrar lo que sientes a las personas con el miedo de que te lastimen como lo hice yo... -comienza a llorar nuevamente-pero... no lo quise hacer... aunque... aunque ya es muy tarde para cambiar lo que te hice, espero que... que estés tan cerca de mí... y que... y que quieras hablar nuevamente conmigo..... ¿¿¿Y si no??? Nuevamente el miedo me invade. Tengo miedo de que tú ya no... ya no sientas nada por mí. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente tomé esa actitud fría que te caracteriza para no terminar enamorándome de ti... pero... todo resultó al revés, no puedo alejarte de mi mente. Me encantaba saborear tus labios, tan dulces, tan perfectos, tan experimentados y a la vez tan inocentes, me gustaba abrazarte y poder respirar el aroma de tu deliciosa y pálida piel, tener tus cabellos entre mis manos y tus manos entrelazadas con las mías... Admito que siempre me atrajiste, pero nunca lo quise aceptar, desde la primera vez que te vi te deseé... esa indiferencia tan insistente hacia mí me sedujo, por eso fui el primero en hablarte, en hacerme tu amigo, tu amante y tu verdugo...

Muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, nuestras peleas absurdas en el Digimundo, esa era mi manera de decirte un "hazme caso", o talvez solo quería impresionarte, imponerme a ti y hacerte ver que en muchos aspectos era superior. Talvez también quería que me vieras solo a mí..... quería tu atención para mí, para nadie más..... y en esas innumerables peleas en las que terminábamos tirados en el piso como deseaba que todo desapareciera y quedáramos sólo los dos..... para así poder besarte, sin escondernos de los demás. Quería sentir la piel de tus manos acariciando mi cuerpo que pedía a gritos fundirse con el tuyo, pero éramos aún muy pequeños de lo que somos ahora..... no podía ser..... por eso no lo hice. Reprimí mis deseos imaginando que me gustaba Sora cuando en realidad tú ocupabas absolutamente cada uno de mis pensamientos..... terminamos teniendo una estrecha relación de amistad cuando en realidad yo deseaba algo más. Siempre confié en ti... ¿¿¿¿por qué en esos momentos creí en lo que veía y no en lo que me demostrabas???? ¿¿¿¿Será cierto que tú... que tú me quieres???? Pero es que... esa era tu letra, tú lo escribiste..... -se muerde los labios y ve acercándose a su padre-¿¿¿estarás con tu madre??? Un momento, mi padre trae a sus padres... -Taichi sintió que se le quiso salir el corazón del pecho, no quería hablar con nadie... menos con él... ese ser era el causante de la súbita huída de Yamato, a pesar de que él también contribuyó a su adiós..... a su desaparición-desearía que la tierra se abriera y me tragara junto con el automóvil de mi padre.....

****

        -Tai... -Natsuko se acercó a la ventanilla esperando que la abriera el moreno, mas su espera fue en vano-¿¿¿¿no sabes dónde podrá estar Yamato????

        -No... -volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar, estuvo a punto de soltar en llanto, pero ya no podía sollozar más, sus lágrimas se secaron de pronto... - además no me interesa...... -mentira, claro que le interesaba... pero no podía admitirlo, menos después de lo que le hizo a Yamato, de lo que el rubio le hizo a él, ¿¿¿cuántos problemas más habría???

        -No lo hemos podido encontrar... han pasado unas horas, no está muy lejos, yo pienso... tú debes saber algo...

        -Claro que no lo sé... además, no me importa lo que le suceda...

        -Tai, necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrarlo, por favor... y si tú le pides que regrese talvez lo haga...

        -¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya le dije que no me interesa Sra. Takaishi!!!!!!-el moreno subió de súbito la voz-¡¡¡¡por mí y se puede morir en este instante!!!!

        -Tai..... -la madre de Yamato soltó en llanto-pero es que tú eres el único que lo puedes encontrar...

        -¿¿¿Cree que no lo he tratado??? Pero no lo he podido encontrar, así que no me moleste más, ¿¿¿quiere???

        -Pero Tai...       

        -Es su problema, no me importa lo que le suceda, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya he soportado muchas palabrerías de ustedes!!!!!!!!!!-abrió de golpe la puerta del automóvil y salió corriendo-lo que me faltaba, tener qué buscarlo y pedirle que regrese....... corrió hasta su casa y cuando estaba en la puerta dudó en entrar-lo más seguro es que mi madre comience a verme de esa manera tan cruel... o Hikari... ¿¿¿¿y si está Takeru????-abrió la puerta lentamente y se adentró, estaba totalmente empapado... se quitó los zapatos y siguió su camino sigilosamente hasta que...

        -Tai... ¿¿¿qué ha pasado???-la voz de Takeru le sorprendió-¿¿¿ya hablaste con mis padres???

        -Si... -se enfureció-¡¡¡¡pero no lo buscaré más y no le pediré que regrese!!!! No le voy a mentir a Yamato, ¡¡¡¡¡¡no me interesa lo que piensen ahora de mí!!!!!!

        -Pero... -Takeru rompió en llanto-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no te cuesta nada mentirle!!!!!!!- le gritó-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡le mentiste anteriormente!!!!!!!!!!

        -No me recuerdes eso, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿quieres????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

        -¿¿¿¿Te duele aceptar que sientes algo por él????

        -¡¡¡Es suficiente!!! ¡¡¡¡Si me necesitan estaré debajo de la lluvia!!!!-se puso sus zapatos mojados y salió de la casa-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿yo sentir algo por ese estúpido???!!!!! Pero es que... -golpeó la pared del edificio-en realidad si siento algo por él... ¿¿¿¿¿por qué le hice tanto daño????-se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo-¿¿¿dónde estás Yamato??? ¿¿¿¿Estarás bien???? ¿¿¿Me odiarás en realidad??? ¿¿¿¿Por qué le causas dolor a mi corazón aún cuando estás lejos de mí???? ¿¿¿Algún día te volveré a ver??? ¿¿¿Me perdonarás???-agarró su cabeza como si le doliera y comenzó retener lágrimas que no existían-siento que estoy muerto a pesar de que respiro, me muevo... te recuerdo y lo siento, perdóname..... ¡¡¡¡¡pero qué estúpido fui!!!!! Nunca te dije lo que yo te quería..... pensé que te conocía lo suficiente, pero todo cambió cuando llegaste tú... ¡¡¡¡cuando fuiste tú verdaderamente!!!! No me imaginé que dentro de ti había tanta luz... esa que me guió para ser feliz..... siempre estuvo mi vida vacía, pero cuando llegaste tú..... te amé... ¿¿por qué demonios tantas cosas nos han separado?? Si te vuelvo a ver una vez más... y nuestro amor sigue... seré solamente tu amigo o talvez un extraño, pues..... cuando encontré la vida en tus brazos hallé la muerte en tus besos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. El tiempo lo cura todo Primera Parte

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 3**

**                                                 _El tiempo lo cura todo_**

**                                                                  Parte I**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Aquel chico caminaba por el despacho de ese psicólogo, no quería hablar de lo mismo, pero... al hacerlo se sentía más relajado, mejor... Todo estaba echo un revuelo completo en su cabeza... el tener qué recordar su dolor le lastimaba cruelmente... se acostó en el sillón y cuando hubo descansado su cabeza suspiró ampliamente...

         -¿¿¿Te decidiste a venir después de lo que te acabas de enterar???-le preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de él...

         -Tú lo sabías, ¿¿¿¿no es así????-replicó el chico de cabellos negros y ojos violetas-¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

         -Porque no quería que pusieras esa cara... anda, dime... ¿por qué te sientes así?

         -Porque quiero una explicación...

         -Pero... siempre has querido una explicación...

         -Es verdad... pero... ahora no sé qué pensar... nunca había venido contigo a hablar a tu oficina...

         -Háblame como si no me conocieras, como si nunca más me volvieses a ver... así estarás más relajado...

         -Está bien... muchas gracias... Pues... te conté lo de Taichi...

         -Así es... y dime, ¿¿¿lo sigues queriendo???

         -No lo sé... -bajó un poco la cabeza-no estoy seguro...

         -Sé que sí, pues no te atreves a mirarme cuando lo dices...

         -No es esa la razón...

         -Esa es la razón principal de tu conflicto emocional... por él tendremos qué comenzar...

         -Es... es difícil hablar de nuevo de él, me duele el pecho... no consigo respirar...

         -Anda, dime... ¿¿¿qué es lo que te hace sentir así???

         -Me comencé a enamorar de él... en ese mundo del que te platiqué...

         -El susodicho Digimundo...

         -Así es..... Yo... sentí como estaba conmigo..... no sé porqué, pero me hizo sentir diferente... nunca me abandonaba... y yo lo comencé a apreciar como mi mejor amigo..... tantas cosas nos unían, pero como lo hacían también nos separaban.....

         -¿¿¿Alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías en realidad???

         -No... hasta esa vez... cuando la apuesta comenzó.....

         -¿Tú crees que él también te apreciaba?

         -Yo digo... que sí......

         -Yamato... ¿¿¿te sucede algo???-el joven moreno jugaba con el balón de fútbol mientras caminaba a su lado-te noto algo distraído últimamente...

         -No, no me pasa nada... -miraba aún el suelo confundido-oye... Tai... ¿¿¿qué pensarías si yo me hiciera novio de Sora???

         -Bueno... no lo sé... tú sabes que a mí me gusta mucho ella... pero si puede ser feliz contigo... no me importa... -tomó el balón en sus manos y le sonrió.

         -Eres tan predecible... pero cuando llegues a tu casa... entonces te pondrás a llorar detrás de tu puerta...

         -Es cierto... y te aseguro que tú también lo harás... -le dio un puñetazo tremendamente fuerte, lo suficiente como para tirarlo al suelo y también lo hizo sangrar de un labio-adiós Yamato, buena suerte con Sora... -hizo una señal de despedida con la mano... y se alejó...

         -Taichi... -abrió los ojos de par en par para después enfurecer y salir del lugar con los ojos vidriosos del coraje-¿¿¿¿¿cómo se atrevió????? Pero es cierto... él me conoce lo suficiente... como para saber que yo no lloraría tampoco frente a los demás... al igual que él.....

         -¿¿¿¿Supiste el motivo de su reacción????

         -No, nunca quise averiguar porqué lo hizo, talvez fue porque a él le gustaba o le gusta... mucho Sora y yo se la quité... -suspiró-y yo también decía quererla, pero...

         -Te diste cuenta que él era el que te gustaba en realidad...

         -Creo que sí... -bajó la voz-y aún...

         -Aún lo sigues queriendo ¿¿¿o amando???

         -No... no lo sé, ¡¡¡¡¡me confundes Keisuke!!!!!

         -Siempre te complico las cosas... lo he hecho desde que llegaste con tu padre...

         -¿¿¿Por qué nunca me dijo la verdad??? Tengo 20 años, comprendo las cosas perfectamente... y también las comprendía cuando tenía 15.....

         -Él no quería lastimarte... pero... todo resultó al revés, pues tú lo heriste a él...

         -Si me hubiese dicho la verdad desde un principio...

         -No le hubieses creído...

         -¡¡¡¡Claro que sí!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Mírame a los ojos y dímelo!!!!

         -Creo que tienes razón-bajó la cabeza resignado-pero no sé qué pensar.....

         -Yamato... tu padre era igual a ti a tu edad... se puso muy triste cuando Hassy se fue contigo...

         -¿¿¿Pero por qué???

         -No te contaré esa historia...

         -Dame tu versión, pues cuando llegue a casa él me dará la suya...

         -Pues verás... Yamato y yo nos conocemos desde que somos unos niños... yo tenía un año cuando él nació... lo tomé como mi hermano menor..... y siempre lo protegí..... los dos estábamos siempre unidos por un lazo muy fuerte de amistad y un día me di cuenta de que lo protegía porque lo quería de sobremanera... a mí me gustaba y me culpé una y otra vez por esa preferencia hacia él que a cualquier compañía... Cuando llegó tu mamá y lo alejó de mi lado me sentí deshecho, más porque mi padre se dio cuenta de todo y me hizo alejarme de él...

         -¿¿¿¿Tu padre???? ÔO Es verdad, Kenji me ha contado que él es muy obstinado...

         -Así es... cuando se dio cuenta hizo que me cambiara de escuela y me prohibió verlo... pero creo que fue lo mejor pues no lo vi cuando se casó... y admito que no quería hacerlo. Él se decepcionó de mí cuando no llegué...

         -¿¿¿¿Te dolía el saberlo????

         -Por supuesto, ¿¿¿a ti no te lastimaría el saber que Taichi se va a casar y tú no puedes declararle tus sentimientos??? ¿¿¿O que él no interprete bien las palabras que le dices???

         -Yo lo hubiera golpeado a ver si comprendía-golpeó su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda-él solo entiende con golpes...

         -Pero tu padre era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de esas cosas...

         -¿¿¿Y qué sentiste cuando supiste que mi mamá estaba embarazada???

         -Quería morirme... -miró hacia la amplia ventana de su despacho y después suspiró-pero mira como están las cosas, estoy hablando ampliamente de mis sentimientos al hijo de la persona que más amo.....

         -¿¿¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso, Keisuke???

         -¿¿¿Qué, Yamato???

         -Que Ya... perdón, que mi papá pensó que tú estabas enamorado de mi mamá...

         -Eso es verdad... él lo pensó, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que la persona a la que amaba era a él... y... nunca se dará cuenta.....

         -¿Por qué no se lo dices?

         -¡¡¡No!!!-se giró violentamente hacia el "rubio" y le miró detenidamente, después bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó-yo... yo no quiero destruir la amistad que hemos llevado desde hace más de 35 años... mejor saber que lo tengo a mi lado aunque no le pueda aclarar mis sentimientos...

         -Algunas veces pienso Keisuke...

         -¿Qué sucede Yamato?

         -Que tú eres el paciente y yo soy el psicólogo... -le sonrió y después se paró de ese cómodo lugar-o más bien... somos dos amigos hablando de lo que más nos duele...

         -Así es, pequeño Yamato... somos dos amigos que han sufrido de una manera parecida... -ambos dejaron de sonreír-pero ya es tarde y tienes qué ir a tu casa... él te dirá la verdad.....

         -Claro, gracias Keisuke... -se despidió y después salió de ese cálido y reconfortante escondite... los ojos esmeralda de aquel hombre...

         -Hay... ni hablar... -suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón que anteriormente estuviese ocupado por ese chico-las cosas suceden por alguna razón, y él tiene qué saber porqué...

Caminaba lentamente por la entrada de la gran mansión, desde que se había ido de Japón había vivido ahí... en ese lugar tan reconfortante al lado de una persona que estimaba y él se sentía querido... pero nunca se esperó que ese ser... fuese exactamente su padre... uno de los causantes de aquel sufrimiento de haber sido abandonado..... miró la puerta y después fue abierta por uno de los mayordomos.....

         -Buenas noches Sr. Yamaguchi-y le sonrió.

         -Buenas noches James, ¿¿¿se encuentra???...

         -El señor está en su estudio, ¿¿¿quiere que lo llame a la sala???

         -No, gracias... -caminó hacia el lugar en el que le habían anunciado estaba y después se recargó en la puerta-no quiero que haya interrupciones... -se giró hacia el sujeto pendiente y el otro le sonrió.

         -No se preocupe señor, todo estará bien... -se alejó y lo miró perderse de vista al doblar una esquina.

         -Bien Yamato... -suspiró-sé que has olvidado lo que es ser cálido y amable nuevamente, pero tienes qué hacer un esfuerzo para no restregarle en la cara lo que sientes en este momento... -abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en su silla... sus ojos azules inundados en llanto le miraron... su mar estaba en tormenta y, aun así, le sonrió... talvez a quemarropa, porque el chico solo miró hacia otro lugar más que enfadado, furioso...

         -Pensé que jamás volverías... -bajó la cabeza mientras sus cabellos dorados se pegaban a su piel a causa de sus lágrimas-imaginé que tú no querrías volver a verme...

         -Estabas en lo correcto... -miró de soslayo al hombre frente a él y le dio la espalda mientras recorría leyendo títulos de libros que sabía no le importaban-pero no puedo perder clases mañana.....

         -¿¿¿Es lo único que te importa Yamato???

         -Claro que sí... -lo dijo aún más frío-¿acaso pensabas que después de saber lo que eres de mí me echaría en tus brazos llorando diciéndote Padre?

         -No, pero pensé que querrías saber porque no estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo...

         -Sé que mi madre me abandonó, ¿¿¿pero... pero tú???

         -Yo los busqué a ambos... y cuando di con tu madre... supe que estaba muerta...

         -¿¿¿Y de qué murió???

         -Ella tenía un problema... esquizofrenia. Es una enfermedad hereditaria, ¿¿¿sabías???

         -¿¿¿¿Me dices ahora esquizofrénico a mí????

         -Claro que no... pero... solo te lo advierto... cuando comiences a tener un síntoma...

         -Tengo a Keisuke Matsumoto para ayudarme, a decir verdad sé que él está más cerca cuando le necesito que tú.....

         -Estos últimos años he tratado de estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible... pero... tú me veías como un amigo más... o como el que fingía ser tu padre cuando en realidad lo era...

         -Te hubiese evitado ésta pena si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, ¿¿¿¿sabías????

         -No lo hubieses creído... además, acababas de enterarte que ellos no eran tu familia...

         -Lo sé, pero siempre... siempre pensé que yo te agradaba...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Te Amo porque eres mi hijo!!!!!

         -Pero esto es algo raro... ¿¿¿¿cómo te puedo decir papá cuando en realidad creía que eras mi amigo, Yamato????

         -Creo que me odias...

         -No te odio... ni te detesto ni aborrezco, solo estoy confundido... perdóname, ¿¿¿quieres???

         -Tienes el mismo brillo de confusión que Hassy... -le sonrió y después le dio la espalda-ambos me odiaban...

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ÔO

         -Yo amaba a tu madre y aún lo sigo haciendo... pero cada vez se ponía peor... una noche cuando estábamos de visita en Japón ella salió contigo en brazos... cuando desperté y no los vi no presté mucha importancia... pero al atardecer me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal... salí a buscarlos, pero no los encontré... informé a las autoridades y con gusto me ayudaron a buscarlos... pasaron tres días y cuando llegó el anochecer me llamaron a identificar un cuerpo... mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando supe que era tu madre, pero... ¿¿¿pero dónde estabas tú??? Lloré pensando en que algo te habría pasado... me ahogué en lágrimas y después de un año de estarte buscando mis esperanzas murieron... regresé a ésta casa y me encerré... no quería ver a nadie... y fue cuando Ai vino conmigo a intentar reanimarme... me dijo que había hecho cita con un psicólogo reconocido en muchos países y que talvez podría ayudarme...

         -Y la mandaste al diablo, ¿¿¿verdad???

         -Exactamente-sonrió débilmente mientras le volvió la cara-pero ella es una obstinada...

         -Es herencia de familia... -le sonrió y el hombre frente a él sonrió cariñosamente-por eso somos los dos así...

         -Tu tía Ai siempre ha sido así... muy inquieta, alegre, obstinada...

         -En lo único que concuerdo con ustedes es con la obstinación... con ninguna otra cosa..... ah... y en mi físico...

         -En realidad... creo que sí, aunque tienes modos y gestos como los de tu madre, muy rebelde, no le gustaba que le mandaran, muy seria, fría al hablar y esa expresión de enfado que le caracterizaba, por último su agresividad...

         -¡¡¡¡Oye!!!! ¿¿¿¿A quién le dices agresivo???? ¬¬

         -A ti... ¬¬

         -Jajajaja... oye Yamato... ¿¿¿y qué pasó??? De seguro el psicólogo era Keisuke, ¿¿¿no es así???

         -¡¡¡Claro que no!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡¡Aguafiestas!!!!! ¬¬

         -Bueno, como te estaba contando... cuando entré Ai también lo hizo para darme fuerzas... no tenía muchos deseos de contarle mis penas a una persona que no conocía... y fue ahí que se apareció...

         -¿¿¿Keisuke??? OO

         -¡¡¡No, tonto!!! ¬¬ Su padre.....

         -Ah..... ÔO

         -Y se quedó estupefacto cuando me vio...

         -¿¿¿Y cómo no???-lo dijo en susurros y el otro alcanzó a escuchar.

         -¿¿¿Qué dijiste???

         -No, nada... U

         -No quería platicar con él... me daba un poco de incomodidad... y entonces... Keisuke llegó con 2 maletas y un libro en su brazo derecho y se despidió de él... no me vio...

         -¿¿¿No te vio??? ÔO

         -No... y me sentí algo turbado por eso... ¿¿¿cómo había sido capaz de no hablarme cuando supo que estaba comprometido con Hassy y no ir a mi boda??? Me dolió el saber que había perdido a mi mejor amigo.

         -Sé lo que se siente... -Yamato bajó la cabeza y después sonrió-pero mejor no hablemos de eso... dime qué sucedió después...

         -Tuve un impulso de meterle el pie en su camino y que se cayera para que me viera, pero mejor me reprimí... después salió... y yo... como si fuese un reflejo me paré y lo seguí...

         -¿¿¿Y no te dijo nada su papá??? ÔO

         -No tuvo tiempo... U

         -¿¿¿Y???

-Ah, sí, pues verás... después de que corrí detrás de él le grité y él aparentó que no me escuchó...

         -No creyó que fueras tú...

         -Talvez eso fue lo que sucedió, pues después se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos cuando me vio... demasiado diría yo... y me sonrió... no sé qué me pasó en esos momentos, pues me eché a llorar en sus brazos...

         -Típico de ti... ¬¬

         -Ejem... como decía... ¬¬ me puse a llorar en sus brazos y él me miró preocupado...

         -¿¿¿Qué tienes Yama???-el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños levantó suavemente por el mentón la cabeza del chico rubio de ojos azules que lloraba desconsolado en sus brazos-¿¿¿por qué lloras??? Y, además, ¿¿¿qué haces aquí???

         -Kei-kun... -le miró a los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas-estoy triste.....

         -¿¿Y eso?? ÔO –se desorientó totalmente del asunto... ¿¿¿pues qué tenía ahora???- "¿¿¿La vieja bruja esa se fue de tu lado Yama-san??? Pues sería lo mejor" ¿¿¿qué pasó ahora???

         -Hassy...

         -"¿¿¿Qué te hizo esa $%&#???" ¿¿¿Qué sucede con ella???

         -Ella se fue...

         -Pero... ¿¿¿porqué??? "Maldita $#&" ¿¿¿adónde??? ¿¿¿Con quién???

         -Se fue una noche con Yamato y cuando la encontré estaba... ella estaba......

         -Ella estaba... ¿¿¿¿muerta????

         -Sí...

         -¿¿¿Y tu hijo???

         -No lo encontré...

         -¿¿¿Pero cómo te regresaste sin encontrarlo??? ¿¿¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso???

         -Hace un año...

         -¿¿¿Y te regresaste hace un año???

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Me acabo de regresar hace una semana!!!!!

         -Lo siento Yama... -lo abrazó con cariño... -pero habrá otras oportunidades para encontrarlo, ya lo verás...

         -¿¿¿¿Tú crees Kei-kun????

         -Sí...

         -Eso espero.

         -Y yo… U

-Es el único que te levanta el ánimo...

         -Puede que si... jajajaja, pero me dio risa la cara que puso Kenji-san cuando Keisuke se quedó aquí para hacerme compañía... y aún me sigue viendo feo cuando nos lo encontramos...

         -Me lo imagino... ú.

         -Bien... pues... creo que es todo lo que te tengo qué contar...

         -¿¿¿Cómo conociste a mamá???

         -Ah... pues ella era una de mis compañeras en la escuela, siempre pasaba con todos los chicos persiguiéndola...

         -Era muy hermosa...

         -Así es... y, además, yo le caía mal... Al final terminamos odiándonos, pero... como dicen, del odio al amor hay un paso...

         -Sí... -lo dijo tristemente-algunas veces aparentas odio hacia otra persona cuando en realidad te gusta...

         -¡¡¡¡Exacto!!!!-lo dijo muy feliz y sonriente, pero después pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de Yamato-¿¿¿te pasa algo???

         -No, no me pasa nada... U

         -Bien... ¿¿¿algo más que quieras saber???

         -No, creo que no... mejor me voy a pasear por ahí...

         -No llegues muy tarde... -el otro chico salió del despacho-soy un padre preocupado por su único hijo... -

         -Lo sé... û.

Después de caminar por ahí y de estar reflexionando algunas cosas recordó a todos los amigos que había hecho en ese lugar de ensueño...

En primera instancia conoció a su tía Ai-chan que estaba enamoradísima de Keisuke, después conoció a su tío (hermano de Ai) Raion(Eso significa León por si no lo sabían U) que era un chico de ojos azules y cabellera pelirroja de 20 años... claro, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido ya tenía 25... y también a Kyosuke, hermano menor del psicólogo. Se parecía mucho a él... y... jajajaja... aunque pareciera loco... estaba enamorado del pelirrojo... pero nunca quería acercársele y al principio Yamato tuvo qué interferir para que se conocieran.....

Tantas cosas se vinieron de pronto a su cabeza... y por último Taichi la recorrió...

         -Fue por ti... que cambié por completo... -se paró frente a una fuente en un lugar hermoso de la ciudad y miró su esclava... -y aún a pesar de que me pinté el cabello de negro y me puse unos pupilentes color violeta me sigo sintiendo el mismo estúpido por seguirte amando después de todo lo que sucedió... -se quitó la pulsera y la dejó caer en ese lugar-ya no te necesito Taichi... -se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando el remordimiento de haber roto la promesa que le hizo a Taichi de siempre usarla lo hiciese regresar por ella, pero ya no estaba-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido???!!!!-se enfadó consigo mismo... -alguien la pudo haberla visto y se la llevó... -reprimió las lágrimas y le dio la espalda a la fuente-en fin, cuando se empieza una nueva vida hay qué dejar todo tu dolor en el pasado...

Y se fue caminando, pero aún el remordimiento le carcomía por dentro... además, eso era lo único que le quedaba de Taichi, bueno, también la humillación de esa noche y de la mañana siguiente, pero era mejor no recordarlos... y esa pulsera lo hacía... le traía los recuerdos de su antigua vida y le lastimaba..... dejó salir un enorme suspiro...

         -Fue lo mejor... Yamato... -se dijo a sí mismo y fue ahí cuando levantó la vista y lo vio......

Un ángel vestido de negro... sus cabellos castaños bien acomodados y a la vez un poco rebeldes, su piel bronceada y una mirada de melancolía le cruzaba por el rostro... sus ojos se volvieron hacia él y eran almendrados, de color miel... los más hermosos que hubiese visto en su vida. Se le quedó mirando aún después de que lo pillaron haciéndolo y parecía embobado con él... cuando ese ángel negro le sonrió... y él... él también lo hizo. Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó hacia donde escuchaba su nombre... y cuando sus ojos regresaron al lugar donde esa aparición celestial se encontraba se sorprendió de que había desaparecido.......  pero estaba aún en su mente.....

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. El tiempo lo cura todo Segunda parte

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 4**

**                                                 _El tiempo lo cura todo_**

**                                                                 Parte II**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Caminó por el amplio lugar sin dejar de sentirse incómodo... siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando estaba frente a ella, le miraba de soslayo y lo hacía sentir aún peor...

         -¿¿¿¿Y bien????

         -¿¿¿Y bien qué???-le preguntó el chico antes de hacer en la cuenta de lo que le preguntaba.

         -¿¿¿¿Ya supieron algo????-preguntó la chica tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de té-¡¡¡oye!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Responde!!!!!

         -No, aún no... -el chico lanza un suspiro y después se sienta frente a ella-y talvez nunca lo hagamos...

         -¡¡¡¡Todo fue tu culpa!!!!

         -Sí, ya lo sé... cúlpenme a mí de todo lo que ha sucedido, me lo tengo bien merecido, lo sé......

         -¡¡¡Exacto!!! ¿¿¿Pues qué crees que hago???-preguntó ella un tanto indignada-además... tú no debiste...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Sí, ya lo sé!!!!!-subió el tono de su voz y salió de ahí-si me necesitas estaré paseando por la ciudad.....

Cuando salió pudo sentir el aire fresco rozando sus mejillas, su cabeza y su corazón estaban hechos añicos, ¿¿¿por qué siempre que la veía lo culpaba de todo??? ¿¿¿¿Es que acaso en realidad era el monstruo que todos decían???? Siguió sus pasos hacia delante... mientras recordaba toda su vida en un breve instante.....

Pasaron días sin que él comiera, tenía aún calentura y las anginas inflamadas, el Dr. le dijo que no podría salir hasta unas 2 semanas porque podría sufrir una recaída y tuvo qué obedecer sin chistar. Se sentía vacío por dentro. Miraba hacia todas las personas en busca de su ángel, pero él nunca apareció... cuando le dejaron salir se fue a su casa y se refugió en su cuarto. Resignado, un día decidió salir de su encierro, pero... mejor hubiese quedado en el exilio a estar soportando la frialdad e indiferencia de todas las personas con él y su insistente manera de hacerlo sentir aún peor...

         -..... -silencio mientras estaba ahí él-¿¿¿¿y ya... supieron algo????-preguntó una mujer al momento en que se sentaba en una silla.

         -No, aún no... será difícil buscarlo, pues dijo que saldría del país...

         -¿¿¿Y qué tal que todavía esté aquí???

         -Él no querrá regresar, no después de todo lo que le sucedió..... -una mirada fría y de color miel se posó sobre él haciéndolo estremecer por el remordimiento-o talvez si alguien hubiese pedido una disculpa.....

         -Hikari, no seas así con tu hermano, ¿¿¿¿quieres????-le sentenció la mujer de hacía unos instantes-ya pasó y no podemos hacer nada.....

         -Hijo, ¿¿¿te sientes bien???-las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos amielados al momento en que salía corriendo de ahí para refugiarse en su habitación... -Hikari, ¡¡¡¡no debiste hacer eso!!!!

         -Lo siento... -Kari se encogió de hombros al momento en que jugaba con su comida-pero se lo merecía por hacerle eso a Yamato...

Si, era verdad... él había hecho sufrir a Yamato, pero ahora lo hacían sentirse mal por eso... a cada instante hablaban de él y de lo que pasó esa noche, pero... pero... ellos no sabían lo que había sucedido... y algunas veces hasta él pensaba que ni siquiera conocía lo que en realidad ocurrió...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Oh, maldito Yamato!!!!!!!-gritó y comenzó a llorar aún más-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cómo te odio!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Te aborrezco!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un maldito fantasma que no dejas de deambular por mi vida!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿¿¿¿Por qué me haces esto???? Si estuvieses muerto entonces... entonces tendría un peor remordimiento... -se abrazó a sí mismo-perdóname por todo lo que te hice... -escondió su cabeza entre las manos y secó sus lágrimas que fluían como una tormenta tempestuosa-lo siento mucho... prometo que si un día te vuelvo a ver te pediré perdón... y espero que tú también me perdones después...... después de todo el daño y el sufrimiento que te he causado.......

         -Siempre me han hecho sentir mal por todo lo que pasó... -se sentó en una banca que se encontraba en un bonito jardín-y lo más gracioso de todo esto es que... yo perdoné a Sora tiempo después... talvez yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por él.......

El regreso a clases estaba a un día (osease que como se dice que ya mañana era lunes... XD) (No m.....ames.... ¬¬) (XD) de llegar...

         -Bien, ya compramos los uniformes, los útiles, la lista era más larga contigo Taichi-su padre le sonrió-y también más costosa la inscripción...

         -Mmm... -cogió su mochila y comenzó a acomodar sus nuevos útiles.

         -Ya está listo todo para mañana, ¿¿verdad??-Yuuko les sonrió a sus hijos y tomó por los cachetes a Taichi y le abrazó-no dejes que te hagan sentir mal tus compañeros, ¿¿¿quieres???

         -Déjame en paz, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿quieres????!!!!!!!-se safó hábilmente de los brazos de su madre-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿por qué siempre me tienen qué estar recordando mis errores de esa manera tan cruel?????!!!!!!

         -Cálmate hermano... -Hikari se sorprendió de ver así a Tai-no queremos...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿No quieren hacerme sentir mal?????!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, mis padres, no creo, pero tú si... así que aléjate de mí, ¿¿¿¿¿quieres?????-se adentró en su habitación y cerró violentamente la puerta-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldita sea!!!!!!!!!

         -Hikari, tú eres la culpable de estarlo poniendo en ese estado... -sus padres la miraron de reojo y desaprobaron su actitud.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Se lo tiene bien merecido!!!!!!!!-lo gritó en dirección al cuarto de Taichi-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡por hacerle eso a Yamato!!!!!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Ya te oí!!!!-el moreno gritó desde su habitación-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no tienes porqué gritarlo por toda la casa!!!!!!!!!!

Y así siguieron peleando toda la parte del día. Ya en la noche sus ojos amielados miraban hacia el techo de su habitación.....

         -Ya sé que soy el ogro de la historia.....

         -En realidad no Tai...... -una voz se escuchó en la puerta...

         -¿¿¿¿¿Qué demonios quieres?????-se incorporó y fijó su vista hacia ese lugar.

         -Solo vine a ver como seguías.....

         -Estoy bien, ahora que lo sabes vete...

         -¿¿¿Hikari sigue diciéndote de cosas???

         -Claro que si... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y ya me tiene harto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

         -Cálmate, ¿¿¿¿quieres????-se dirigió a la cama del chico moreno y se sentó en la esquina-no es su intención...

         -Ah... ¿¿¿¿¿no????? ¬¬

         -Bueno, talvez sí... pero no lo hace solo para molestarte, ella se sintió contigo al igual que todos.....

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí, pero yo no tuve solamente toda la culpa!!!!!!!!

         -Pero el 50% se te atribuyen a ti, aunque no todos lo saben.....

         -Sí, claro, solo "él", Jou, tú y yo........ ¬¬

         -¿¿¿¿Se lo vas a decir a todos????

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que no Takeru!!!!!!! No soy tan malo, solo se lo dije para hacerla sentir mal, pero creo que con el remordimiento que tenemos basta.....

         -Dime algo Tai...

         -¿¿¿¿Qué quieres Takeru????

         -¿¿¿¿¿Tú sentías algo por mi hermano?????

         -Pues... -desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar-no.....

         -Dime la verdad.....

         -Pues... yo..... -suspiró y dejó salir todo lo que tenía guardado por dentro-si, sí sentía algo por él... lo quería... pero...

         -¿¿¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que le hiciste???

         -Él a mí... no...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Él te amaba Taichi!!!!!!-el rubio delante de él se entristeció-imagino que ahora ha de estar muy triste...

         -Talvez sí... talvez no......

         -¿¿¿Por qué lo hiciste???

         -Porque él escribió algo que...

         -¿¿¿¿Leíste su bitácora???? ÔO

         -Fue un accidente, pensé que era esa libreta donde escribía sus canciones y pensamientos.....

         -¿¿¿¿Y qué leíste????

         -Decía que sabía lo de la apuesta y que pensaba hacerme lo mismo...

         -¡¡¡¡Pero eso es imposible!!!!

         -Pues eso decía, ¡¡¡¡¡además, era su letra Takeru!!!!!

         -Talvez lo puso cuando estaba enojado.

         -Sí, pudo ser eso... -se paró de la cama y miró hacia la ventana-pero no me perdonará...

         -Él te quiere, yo creo que sí..... -

         -¿¿¿¿Tú me odias Takeru????-se volteó al momento en que lo decía y le sonreía al rubio que estaba frente suyo-¿¿¿¿igual que todos????

         -Claro que no Tai...

         -¿¿¿¿Y por qué????-se sorprendió de su respuesta y volvió su vista hacia la ventana-¿¿¿por qué no me odias como los demás???

         -Porque tú fuiste el único capaz de hacer feliz a mi hermano, aunque fuese por un breve instante.....

         -Gracias....... -y le sonrió-es lo más sensato y tierno que me han dicho desde que la pesadilla comenzó.....

         -Tai...

         -¿¿¿Mmm???

         -Si mi hermano volviera... tú... ¿¿¿le dirías lo que sientes???

         -No... -bajó la cabeza triste-no lo voy a hacer...

         -¿¿¿Por qué???

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Porque no... y punto!!!!!!!!           

         -Está bien, perdona...

         -No hay cuidado TK.......

         -Oye Tai...

         -¿¿¿¿Mmm????

         -Bueno, yo... -comenzó a jugar con sus manos un poco incómodo y a la vez nervioso-¿¿¿¿cómo sabes cuando quieres a una persona????

         -¿¿¿¿A qué te refieres TK????-muchos signos de interrogación rodeándole la cabeza-es sobre.....

         -No hablo de mi hermano... -se sonrojó...

         -¿¿¿¿Te gusta alguien????

         -Sí...

         -¿¿¿Y??? Bueno, si sientes que te gusta díselo...

         -Es que..... no sé si me gusta en verdad... hay otras dos.....

         -Vaya..... ÔO  Eso déjaselo a tu corazón, yo no puedo decirte a cual de esas tres personas quieres... así que ahora sal de mi cuarto que ya mañana es lunes y tengo qué armarme de valor para ir a la escuela, ¿¿¿¿quieres????

         -Suenas igual que mi hermano...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Takeru!!!!!! ¬¬

         -Está bien, está bien... ya me voy... -se paró de la cama y abrió la puerta-¿¿¿¿puedo venir después a hablar contigo????

         -Pues... si eso quieres... -le sonrió y se dejó caer en su cama-pero si tengo tarea ni lo sueñes...

         -Claro Tai... -

         -Que pases buenas noches Takeru...

         -Y tú... Tai... -cerró la puerta detrás de sí-y que sueñes con mi hermano...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Te escuché!!!!! ¬¬

         -Lo siento... U-y se fue...

         -Vaya... qué niño tan molesto..... -los nervios lo invadieron-¿¿¿y si... mañana no me dejan de molestar??? Bueno, mejor mañana improviso...

(Típico de él... ÔO) (Ni que lo digas... ÔÔ)

Al día siguiente:

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya es hora de levantarse Taichi!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Hikari!!!!!!

         -Buenos días mamá... -Taichi le sonrió saliendo de su habitación ya vestido y arreglado y con mochila en manos-¿¿¿cómo amaneciste???

         -Tai... ¿¿¿pero por qué te levantaste tan temprano???

         -Porque no podía dormir... -se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que su madre le sirviera la comida-pero no te preocupes, descansé lo suficiente...

         -¿¿¿Estás preocupado???

         -Eso no tiene importancia, si me dicen algo los voy a dejar hablando solos o solo los ignoro...

         -¡¡¡¡Ese es mi hijo!!!!-su mamá lo abrazó mientras el otro casi se ahoga.

         -Mamá, me estás... ahorcando..... -lo dijo entre suspiros y cuando ya lo hubo soltado-ten más cuidado cuando me abraces, ¿¿¿quieres???

         -Claro, perdona... -preparó la mesa para los demás habitantes de la casa-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ya está el desayuno!!!!!!!!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días!!!!!!-gritó eufóricamente el jefe de la casa-¿¿¿¿cómo amanecieron????

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Muy bien!!!!!-gritó Yuuko al momento en que le servía.

         -Bien..... -dijo Taichi un poco preocupado...

         -Mal... -dijo Hikari sentándose a la mesa con mucho sueño.

         -Eso te pasa por quedarte viendo hasta tan tarde la televisión, Hikari-le dijo Taichi al momento en que se le servía su desayuno.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡A ti no te importa Taichi!!!!!-le miró un poco enfadada-disculpa hermano... -después frente a ella se encontraba su alimento-no fue mi intención gritarte nuevamente...

         -No te preocupes Kari-el moreno le sonrió mientras daba las gracias y comenzaba a comer desaforadamente-¡¡¡¡¡tenía mucha hambre!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Taichi, tú siempre tienes hambre!!!!-Kari le sonrió también-¿¿¿nos iremos juntos???

         -Pues claro... ¿¿¿¿qué esperabas???? Aunque no creo que te pase nada, ¡¡¡¡¡porque estás tan fea que nadie se preocuparía por intentar raptarte!!!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya verás Taichi!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ -le dio un golpe al pobre de Taichi en la nuca-eso te lo tienes bien merecido... ya sé que no soy bonita, pero no tenías porqué decir eso..... ¬¬

         -¿¿¿¿Pero qué dices Kari????-Tai terminó de comer y fue por sus cosas-si tú eres muy bonita, aunque demasiado despistada cuando se trata del amor... además... jajajaja, si no te das prisa se te va a escapar de las manos y se te va a hacer tarde si no comes aprisa...

         -Claro hermano... -terminó de comer y después de que su madre les dio la bendición (Me suena... tengo 16 años y mi madre todavía me despide dándome la bendición y diciéndome que no le haga caso a nadie... ;; ¿¿¿Ni a Lorenzo??? ÔO... XD) salieron rumbo a sus respectivas escuelas…

         -El primer día... -dijo Taichi despreocupado al momento en que caminaba cerca de la secundaria-ahí van a estar muchos de tus compañeros de la escuela, ¿¿¿verdad???

         -Así es... -

         -¿¿¿Y TK también va a entrar ahí??? ¬¬

         -Sí...

         -Ah... espero que les toque en el mismo grupo... -

         -¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!! .¬¬.

         -Jeje U

         -¡¡¡¡Miren quién está aquí!!!!-se escuchó la voz de un chico detrás de los dos hermanos-si es nada más y nada menos que Taichi Yagami...

         -¿¿¿¿¿Qué demonios quieres, Kageyama????? (¿Por qué le pusiste el apellido de Saku-chan? ¬¬) (No te enojes conmigo Shadow u.u)

         -Vaya, ¿¿¿te despertaste de mal humor hoy??? ¿¿¿Por qué??? ¿¿¿¿¿Acaso Ishida no quiso acostarse contigo?????

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cállate antes de que yo lo haga imbécil!!!!!!!-levantó un puño hacia el chico de ojos amielados y cabellos también castaños...

         -Discúlpame... o talvez sea porque no dormiste muy bien anoche... de seguro han de haber despertado a los vecinos con sus gritos...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Hitoshi!!!!!! Te callas o yo.....

         -Pero mira quién es... -se escuchó otra voz detrás de él-es Yagami... buenos días... ¿¿¿¿pasaste buenas noches???? ¬¬

         -¿¿¿¿¿¿A ti qué te importa Sekimoto?????-el moreno estaba llegando a sus límites-déjenme en paz, ¿¿¿¿quieren????

         -Vaya, se despertó de mal humor el día de hoy... -lo dijo el chico de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos verdes-talvez no pudo dormir bien.....

         -Eso fue lo que le dije... -interrumpió Hitoshi al momento en que comenzaba a repasar a Taichi de pies a cabeza-¿¿¿¿y dónde dejaste a tu novio, Taichi????

         -Es cierto-Tetsuo Sekimoto se adelantó a decir-talvez no lo dejaste dormir y decidió no venir.....

         -¡¡¡¡¡Me están colmando la paciencia!!!!!-gritó Taichi al momento en que se escucharon dos cachetadas-¿¿¿eh??? ¿¿ÔO??

         -Si quieren saber... Yamato no vendrá a ésta escuela, se fue del país, ¿a dónde? No sabemos ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y no creo que a ustedes les interese!!!!!!!!-gritó Hikari al momento en que miraba desafiante a los otros dos chicos-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y si siguen molestando se las verán conmigo idiotas!!!!!!!!-se dirigió hacia Taichi-vámonos hermano, si no nunca te dejarán en paz.....

         -Sí, claro... OO -Taichi no comprendía lo que había pasado... Kari, la niña dulce y amable les había propinado semejante bofetada a los otros dos chicos dejándolos estupefactos y hasta a él-oye Kari, ¿¿¿porqué lo hiciste???

         -Porque te estaban insultando y también a Yamato... hazme un favor y también háztelo tú... si te siguen diciendo de cosas dales un buen golpe a ver si te vuelven a molestar, ¿¿¿¿si????

         -Claro... 

         -Bueno hermano, me tengo qué ir-llegaron justo frente a la secundaria-te cuidas y que te vaya bien...

         -Claro Kari, hasta luego...

         -Hasta luego hermano... --y se adentró a la secundaria...

         -Vaya, que pega fuerte Hikari-dijo Ken al momento en que se paraba a un lado de Taichi-recuérdame nunca hacerla enfadar...

         -Se lo tenían bien merecido-dijo Davis y Takeru se puso a su lado-pero me dan lástima, hasta a mí me dolió el golpe...

         -Es cierto-le rubio de ojos azules les sonrió a los 3-pero me pareció graciosa la cara que pusieron esos dos... además, no tenían porqué insultarte y tampoco a mi hermano... ¿¿¿¿verdad Tai????

         -Creo que yo mejor me voy... U Adiós muchachos, se cuidan...

         -¡¡¡¡Y tú, Tai!!!!-lo dijeron al unísono mientras miraban desaparecer a Taichi hacia la preparatoria.

Taichi siguió caminando rumbo a su escuela. Cuando entró todos lo señalaron, cosa que intentó aparentar que no le importaba, pero por dentro quería matar a todos por hacerlo. Cuando vio en qué grupo le tocaba y con quiénes decidió que mejor se cambiaría de escuela o ya de perdido de grupo...

         -Oye Yagami-Tetsuo se adelantó hacia él-tu hermanita pega duro...

         -Vaya, que te defiende-le dijo Hitoshi al momento en que le sonreía-y también a tu novio...

         -¿¿¿Y por qué ya no vendrá él, Tai???-Tetsuo le miró de soslayo-¿¿¿¿le dijiste que se quedara a arreglar su casa????-los dos chicos comenzaron a carcajearse-¿¿¿¿¿o es que ya rompió contigo y no quiere volver a verte?????

         -No les importa... -Taichi siguió repasando la lista cuando los otros dos chicos también lo hicieron.

         -Vaya, iba a estar en nuestro mismo grupo... qué lástima... aunque es lo mejor, así no voy a tener qué verlos besándose entre clase y clase... jajajajaja.....

         -¿¿¿Por qué???-le dijo Taichi al momento en que su voz cambiaba a un tono sarcástico-¿¿¿te pondrías celoso??? ¿¿¿Por mí o por él??? Si yo te gusto dime para ponerte en la lista de idiotas que me quieren para novio..... -se adelantó al salón al momento en que todos miraban de soslayo a Tetsuo y comenzaban a decirle cosas... -¡¡¡¡imbécil!!!! Idiotas... ¡¡¡¡ya me tienen harto!!!!-escondió su cabeza en su pupitre y una dulce voz apenada y con miedo le saludó...

         -Buenos días Tai...

         -¿¿¿¿Eh????-levantó la mirada y se encontró con ella, con la causante de sus desgracias-¿¿¿¿qué demonios quieres, Kitsune???(Lo pondría en español, pero no... mejor no... U)

         -¿¿¿Es verdad que él ya no volverá???

         -¿¿¿Te importa???-se volvió a hundir en su pupitre-pues no... ya no volverá por nuestra culpa...

         -¿¿¿Les has dicho a todos???

         -Claro que no... no soy tan malo, solo que en esos momentos estaba muy enojado... perdóname.....

         -Gracias Tai... -ella bajó la cabeza apenada y se sentó a un lado de Yagami-no he podido estar tranquila en estos días, me siento tan culpable...

         -Y yo... -los dos suspiraron y se miraron, después sonrieron-creo que compartimos la misma pena...

         -Es cierto... discúlpame por haber hecho esa estupidez... pero es que me enfadó tanto que él no me quisiera... que te amara a ti y a mí no.......

         -Discúlpame, pero... yo no tenía idea de eso... de que lo quisieras tanto.....

         -Compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

         -Claro que no-Taichi se sintió indignado-yo solo lo hacía por la apuesta.

         -No seas mentiroso Taichi, si en realidad no te importara no te sentirías como yo ahora.

         -Bueno, está bien, sí... si lo quería, pero ya y punto.

         -También lo amabas, lo amas...... -le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió-si él regresara dile lo que sientes, así talvez los dos recapaciten lo que sucedió todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

         -Pero... -los ojos de Tai se comenzaron a nublar-¿¿¿¿y si él me odia????

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué???? Dime qué pasó realmente esa noche, ¿¿¿quieres????-al decir eso todos comenzaron a entrar al salón-a la hora de receso dímelo por favor...

         -Mmm... está bien Sora.......

Las clases siguieron su curso, Taichi trataba de concentrarse en ellas para así no pensar en lo que le había hecho a Yamato, pero obtuvo el 50% de su concentración..... y cuando llegó el receso... los dos chicos salieron y se fueron a un lugar apartado de todos.

         -¿¿¿Y bien???-le dijo Sora al momento en que se sentaba junto a él-¿¿¿me lo dirás???

         -Todo lo de la apuesta se salió de control... comencé a sentir algo por él... y un día... después de que nos peleamos...

         -Recuerdo esa cita..... -le dijo bajando la cabeza apenada.

         -Él aceptó a tener... sexo conmigo... pero se quedó dormido cuando lo estaba besando... jajajaja... me decepcioné, yo realmente quería llegar a algo esa noche, pero él estaba cansado y fue ahí cuando lo arropé y vi una libreta encima de una mesita y lo que leí ahí me decepcionó totalmente.

         -¿¿¿¿¿Y qué decía?????

         -Que sabía lo de la apuesta y que pensaba hacerme lo mismo... -se enfureció totalmente y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo-me sentí traicionado, totalmente herido y lo odié... y cada vez que recuerdo eso siento que si lo vuelvo a ver le reclamaré por eso... por eso no me atrevería a decirle lo que siento por él.....

         -Cálmate Tai-ella lo abrazó y él lloró en su hombro-eso ya pasó, pero dime, ¿¿¿por eso es que te va a odiar???

         -No... -escondió más su cabeza y se armó de valor-yo lo humillé... yo lo hice sentirse mal... y la noche en que... nosotros... esa noche... en ese video... yo... yo... yo lo... violé.......

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Qué?????!!!!!!!-Sora abrió los ojos de par en par y se le quedó mirando al moreno que aún no se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos-no estás hablando en serio, ¿¿¿¿verdad????-Tai asintió débilmente-pero si en el video no.....

         -Yo supe como acomodar la cámara para que no se viera la sangre y no se escuchara él..... fue el ángulo perfecto... pero.....

         -No es cierto, ¿¿¿¿verdad Taichi???? Me estás jugando una cruel broma por lo que les hice, ¿¿¿¿verdad????

         -No... -en esos momentos se sintió muy mal-yo estaba tan enojado y quería acabar con la estúpida apuesta... quería terminar con todo el sufrimiento, pero me causé mucho... y también a él..... que lloraba y me pedía que..... que parara... que le dolía..... yo soy un maldito imbécil que no supo ver lo que en realidad sentía por mí......

         -Y yo fui la causante de todo..... -ella también comenzó a sollozar-pero llorando no arreglamos nada Tai.....

         -Es cierto... -el moreno levantó su cabeza y volvió a su postura anterior-discúlpame por mojar tu uniforme...

         -No hay cuidado Tai... ¿¿¿¿Y fue por eso que se fue????

         -No... -bajó la cabeza tristemente y prosiguió hablando-no le vayas a decir a nadie esto, por favor...

         -Claro que no...

         -El padre de Yamato vio el video... y sacó a la luz por el enojo algo que ninguno de nosotros sospechaba...

         -¿¿¿De qué se trata???

         -Yamato no era hijo de él ni de su esposa...

         -¿¿¿Qué??? OO

         -Y lo corrió de la casa... después Yamato le habló a su madre y le dijo que se iría de Japón... y ya no supimos nada más de él...

         -Y todo fue por mi culpa... -se encogió de hombros y se escuchó la campana-será mejor volver, si no se nos hará tarde.....

         -Es verdad......

         -Y después seguimos siendo los mismos amigos de antes, como cuando no había sucedido aún nada de eso. Jou dijo que eso estaba mal, que estaba traicionando a Yamato... pero eso después dejó de importarme, al igual que lo que me decía a la gente. Yo apreciaba mucho a Sora... y ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga... en la mejor que pudiese tener. Y para colmo... se hizo novia del estúpido de Hitoshi Kageyama... que no me dejaba de preguntar qué se sentía besar a un chico y cosas así. Y un día le dije que se sentía igual que besar a una chica o que si quería saberlo que se lo mostraba y se asustaba, eso era lo mejor, alejarlo antes de que me colmase la paciencia..... jajajajaja... Y Takeru siempre fue muy lindo conmigo... creo que nada me faltaba en esos momentos. No, miento... me faltabas tú Yamato, me faltaba tu cariño... -se acercó a una fuente muy bonita y vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención, se agachó y metió su mano en el agua y fue ahí cuando la sacó-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿tu pulsera???!!!!!-la vio detenidamente-es tu pulsera, la que yo te regalé... -comenzó a mirar a toda la gente, pero ningún chico de ojos azules se encontraba por ahí... corrió hasta que ya no pudo más... y se dio por vencido-por más que busqué no te encontré... -levantó su vista y se encontró con una pintura muy llamativa y hermosa, el amanecer... -talvez nunca te encuentre Yamato, talvez sea nuestro destino el estar separados... -y de pronto se sintió observado, cuando volteó se encontró sumergido en unos ojos color violeta que le miraban intensamente, un estado de calma le invadió y le sonrió... no supo cuál fue la razón, pero el otro le respondió el gentil saludo... cuando alguien interrumpió y esa mirada tan tranquila dejó de observarlo, después se sintió turbado y se fue sin mirar atrás.....

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Sinfonía Nocturna

Ejem... bueno, en el capítulo de hoy subirá un poquito el tono, jeje U ya se darán cuenta de porqué...

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 5**

**                                                    _Sinfonía Nocturna_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde el encuentro con el ángel y a pesar de que volvía todas las noches al mismo lugar y a la misma hora no lo encontraba, pero no se daría por vencido, aunque tuviera qué mover cielo, mar y tierra lo encontraría así fuera lo último que hiciera.

         -Pero para que sea lo último que hiciera tardaría mucho-se descorazonó-talvez nunca más lo vuelva a ver... a lo mejor solo fue un producto de mi imaginación y no había nadie en ese lugar.....

         -¿¿¿¿De quién hablas Yama????-la voz de alguien se escuchó detrás de él-¿¿¿de tu aparición???

         -¡¡¡¡¡Keisuke!!!!! .OO.-nerviosismo-bueno, yo... bueno, es que.....

         -Lo sabía-le sonrió y se sentó a su lado-¿¿¿¿y lo has buscado????

         -Hay Keisuke-se sonrojó evidentemente-¡¡¡¡¡no te interesa!!!!! .¬¬. Además a mí tampoco.... .ú.û.

         -¿¿¿Y cómo era???

         -Pues... -bien, a todos los que estén leyendo imaginen que su cara va cambiando como cuando hablan de la persona que les gusta y sus ojitos comienzan a brillar = ¬ (Por mi parte esa es la cara que pongo cuando hablo de mi Lorencito )-era alto, bien parecido, moreno, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos amielados, era delgado pero a la vez fornido... y...

         -Te gusta, ¿¿¿verdad???-le puso una mano en su hombro-¿¿¿no es así???

         -Yo... -bajó la cabeza apena mientras se sonrojaba más-si, si me gusta... pero...

         -¡¡¡¡Buenos días!!!! -se escuchó la voz de una chica y minutos después estaba sobre Keisuke-¡¡¡¡¡Yama!!!!! Qué gusto encontrarte aquí...

         -Buenos días tía Ai... -le saludó muy cordial mientras veía acercarse a un chico rubio en un traje para jugar tenis.

         -¡¡¡¡Buenos días!!!!-les sonrió el chico rubio-Yamato, Keisuke, Ai...

         -Papá, ¿¿¿¿a dónde vas????-le preguntó Yamato antes de ver alejarse al otro rubio.

         -Voy a desayunar, no he comido nada-se sonrojó cuando gruñó su estómago-y tengo una junta dentro de 2 horas en la compañía...

         -Ah... claro, comprendo...

         -Ai, vámonos... -la tomó por el brazo y casi se la lleva a rastras del lugar-hasta luego...

         -Nos vemos lindo Keisuke, ¡¡¡¡¡Hasta pronto pequeño Yama!!!!!-se desapareció junto con el rubio escaleras arriba para subir a la gran mansión...

         -Tu padre se ve gracioso vestido así... -comenzó a reír mientras Yamato le miraba como si estuviese loco o algo parecido-lo siento, pero es la verdad...

         -Hay Keisuke, tú no cambias... U

         -¡¡¡¡¡Buenos días!!!!!-se escuchó la voz de un chico alegre al momento en que aprisionaba la cabeza de Matt y le enmarañaba el cabello-¡¡¡¡Yama!!!! Buenos días Dr. Matsumoto... -le miró de reojo y le sonrió-mi hermana ya pasó por aquí, ¿¿¿no es así???

         -Sí... ù.

         -Está bien, gracias... -soltó al rubio y le estiró los cachetes-¡¡¡¡¡nos vemos luego!!!!!-y se alejó con el mismo rumbo que el padre de Yama y su hermana Ai.

         -ÔO –Matt se sobó las mejillas-odio cuando hace eso... ¬¬

         -Deberías de acostumbrarte, mientras más le digas que no entonces más lo hará...

         -Odio la psicología, por eso no estudiaré para eso...

         -Ya sé, ya sé.. te gustaría ser astronauta... nn

         -Exacto, pero a mi padre no le agrada mucho la idea... papá dice que puede ser muy peligroso, a veces pienso que me trata como a un bebé... ù.

         -Es porque eres su bebé... nn

-¡¡¡¡Eso no me pareció gracioso Kei!!!! ¬¬

-No me llames así, ¿¿¿quieres??? ¬¬

         -Kei... Kei... Kei... Kei... -pronto terminó con la paciencia del muchacho, cuando intervino un chico totalmente idéntico a Keisuke.

         -Yama, ¿¿¿puedes dejar de hacer enfadar a mi hermano???-le miró desaprobatoriamente-¿¿¿sí???

         -¡¡¡¡Aguafiestas!!!! ¬¬

         -Jajajajaja-después se sonrojó un poco-¿no han visto pasar a?...

         -Se fue hacia la mansión-Yamato y Keisuke lo dijeron al unísono.

         -Está bien, ¡¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!!-se alejó corriendo con rumbo hacia esa dirección.

         - ¬¬ -Keisuke se le quedó viendo a su hermano de una manera sospechosa-¿¿¿¿tú crees que????......

         -Keisuke... ¿¿¿¿tú crees que esté mal que estudie para eso????

         -Mmm "Vaya, cambias el tema de nuevo... ¬¬" No lo creo, si eso es lo que te gusta...

         -¡¡¡Gracias!!! O

         -Oye Yama... ¿¿¿no se te hace sospechoso que te guste un chico igual al otro???

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ¿¿¿ÔO???

         -Dime cómo era Taichi... era idéntico, su descripción es exacta...

         -Pero... -bajó la cabeza-es imposible que él esté en ésta ciudad...

         -Si, talvez tienes razón... -le sonrió-será mejor irnos hacia donde todos a desayunar, ¿¿sí?? nn

         -Claro... nn

En otra mansión cerca de ahí(Jejeje... O):

         -¡¡¡¡Tardas demasiado!!!!-le gritó una chica mientras lo llevaba a rastras hacia el comedor.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Pero es que yo tengo sueño!!!!!-un chico se sobó los ojos mientras bostezaba y caminaba detrás de la chica que lo jalaba-vamos Mimi, déjame dormir otro rato más.....

         -¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!

         -Si, claro, yo no sé porqué me obligaron a venir a pasar las vacaciones contigo... -después comenzó a hacer su voz como si estuviera imitando a su mamá-vamos hijo, allá te la pasarás mejor que aquí encerrado, puede que conozcas una chica y te hagas novio de ella... anda, vete...

         -Ah... a una chica... vaya, ¿¿¿no te gustan los chicos???

         -No... me gustan las chicas... ¬¬

         -Te gustaba Yamato...

         -Eso fue por la estúpida apuesta-se soltó violentamente de la mano de la otra chica-yo no sentía nada por él...

         - ¬¬ Él te gustaba.....

         -Déjame en paz Mimi, ¿¿¿quieres??? ¬¬

         -Vaya Tai... admite que él te gustaba y se te castigará menos... ¬¬

         -Desaparécete Mimi, ¿¿¿¿quieres???? ¬¬

         -No puedo, estás en mi casa...

         -Qué más quisiera que no fuera así... ù.

         -Bueno, pero ya estás aquí, así que te aguantas y bajas a desayunar...

         -¿¿¿Pues qué me queda??? ù.

         -Oye Tai... -le dijo mientras caminaban rumbo a la cocina-si no te gustaba Yamato entonces, ¿¿¿¿porqué siempre volteas a ver a las chicas rubias???? ¿¿¿Y además de ojos azules??? ¬¬

         -¡¡¡No te importa!!! .¬¬.

         -¡¡¡Y también a los chicos!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Mimi!!! .¬¬.

         -¿¿¿¿Te gustan los chicos y las chicas???? ÔO

         -¡¡¡¡Mimi!!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡A Tai le gustan de los dos sexos!!!! O

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Si no te callas te mato!!!!!!! ¬¬

         -Está bien...

         -Loca... ¬¬¡¡¡¡

Después bajaron a desayunar y mientras lo hacían Mimi no dejaba ni un solo momento tranquilo a Taichi con lo mismo...

         -¿¿¿Qué te gustaba de Matt???

         -Nada...

         -¿¿Te gustaba su manera de ser?? ÔO

         -"¡¡¡¡¡¡Hay, si no se calla... yo... me voy a volver loco!!!!!!" no...

         -¿¿¿Sus ojos???

         -"Oh... me gustaba todo en él... ¿¿¿estás contenta??? ¬¬" No...

         -¿¿¿Su cabello???

         -"Mmm... puede ser, era tan sedoso, tan brillante, tan... mmm..." que no...

         -¿¿¿Su hermosa voz???

         -"Sí, sí.. era angelical, tan hermosa y tan apacible... tan inquietante y a la vez tan tranquila" mmm... no...

         -"Dudó... Jajaja, si le gustaba Matt" ¿¿¿su cuerpo???

         -Ya estuvo bueno, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿sí????!!!!!!!!-por estar recordando esas cosas se sonrojó por completo y su cuerpo tuvo otras reacciones-¡¡¡¡¡déjame en paz!!!!! .¬¬.

         -Está bien... ÔO Pero no te enfades conmigo... solo quería saber qué te gustaba de él...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Me gustaba él!!!!! ¿¿¿¿Estás contenta???? ¬¬ -después se tapó la boca por la confesión-no, bueno, yo... ¡¡¡¡me exasperas!!!!-salió corriendo de ahí hacia el jardín con las mejillas rojas por todo lo que sucedió-¡¡¡¡oh... demonios!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Le acabo de confesar que él me gustaba a la persona menos indicada!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Porqué????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

         -Buenos días Tai... -le sonrió un chico detrás de él-te vi corriendo hacia acá, ¡¡¡así que decidí seguirte!!!

         -Buenos días Michael... ¿¿¿cómo has estado???

         -Bien, pero veo que tú no...

         -¡¡¡¡Tu novia me tiene harto!!!! ¬¬

         -Jeje, me imagino que no te ha de dejar en paz ni un solo momento con ese asunto... U

         -Exactamente... -se entristeció-si me sigue recordando mis errores entonces yo...

         -Calma-le tomó por el hombro-ya se le pasará-y le sonrió-ahora tengo qué ir por ella, ya ves que no le gusta que llegue por ella tarde...

         -A pesar de que ella si te deja esperando como una hora mientras se arregla... ù.

         -U Creo que sí... ÔO

         -Jajajajaja mejor vámonos...

         -Si, claro-ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola mi amor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se escuchó la voz de Mimi lejos de ahí mientras corría a abrazar al chico rubio-¿¿¿qué haces con este??? ¬¬

         -Me lo encontré en el jardín Ô.

         -¡¡¡Tai, ni se te ocurra acercársete!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Por si no te habías dado cuenta, él tiene los ojos verde aguamarina!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿¿ÔÔ De qué hablan????

         -Es que a Tai le gustan los chicos y las chicas ¡¡¡y sobre todo los o las rubias o rubios de ojos azules!!!

         -ôÔ  ¿¿¿¿Y yo qué tengo qué ver en eso???? 

         -Pues según yo... ¡¡¡nada!!! ¬¬ -miró a Tai muy celosamente-y más le vale que así siga... ¬¬

         -No te preocupes, él no me gusta, ¡¡¡¡puedes estar muy tranquila!!!! ¬¬ -se fue demasiado enfadado-¡¡¡¡maldita bruja!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te escuché Taichi Yagami!!!!!!!! ¬¬

         -Mmm... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Cómo si me importara!!!!!!-se metió en la mansión y se dirigió a su habitación-¡¡¡¡Cómo me exaspera!!!!-se dejó caer en la cama-cuando acuerde ya toda la ciudad entera sabrá de mis gustos... si esto sigue así es muy probable... ù.ú –se dejó llevar y comenzó a dormitar, cuando los ojos de ese chico le vinieron a la mente-¿¿¿por qué me intriga el saber quién es??? Talvez si regreso al lugar lo encuentre..... -se puso la almohada en la cabeza-¿¿¿y qué es lo que le voy a decir??? ¿¿¿¿Hola, mucho gusto, oye, quiero saber tu nombre porque si no lo sé entonces me volveré más loco???? ÔO Oh, por favor... ¿¿¿¿cómo le voy a decir eso????-sonrió-o solamente puedo llegar casualmente y sacar plática de lo hermosa que es ésta ciudad... vaya, mejor no voy....... -cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido...

Horas más tarde cerca de ahí:

         -¿¿¿Qué, Yama???-le preguntó Keisuke mientras se recargaba a una pared cerca del chico-¿¿hoy no irás a buscar a tu ángel??

         -¡¡¡¡No molestes y piérdete Keisuke!!!! ¬¬

         -Yamato, no seas así con Keisuke, ¿¿¿¿quieres???? ¬¬

         -Lo siento, papá... -se encogió de hombros-lo siento, Matsumoto.

         -Oh, déjalo Yamato, los chicos a ésta edad tienden a ser un poco más irrespetuosos, pero no pasa de eso... cuando comienzan a crecer tienen sus propias ideas y aunque a veces son infructuosas en otras ocasiones hasta pueden salvar o ayudar a las personas. ¿¿¿Qué has pensado en la carrera que Yama está llevando??? Física, pero no quiere solo quedarse con ese título, quiere ser astronauta, qué bonito-se lo comenzó a llevar medio abrazado mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Matt-imagínate poder ver las estrellas desde el mismo punto donde están, conocer el espacio exterior, poder flotar mientras están........ -sus voces se escucharon lejanas.....

         -ÔO Vaya, cuando vuelva a ver a Keisuke se lo voy a agradecer... U

Comenzó a caminar por la casa mientras se aburría por completo.

         -Este será el último día que vaya-se dejó caer frente a un sofá mientras prendía la televisión-lo más seguro es que nunca más lo vuelva a ver... -y cuando acordó se quedó dormido.......

Ya en la noche:

         -Mmm... como imaginé-dijo Taichi mientras se sentaba cerca del lugar donde había visto al chico-solo fue una coincidencia del destino que nos encontráramos aquí y solo eso... una sola y única vez... -suspiró mientras vio a una chica rubia de ojos azules y sonrió perverso-¿¿¿pero por qué pienso en eso???-se entristeció-¿¿¿¿cómo quiero suplantarte con una chica o un chico que se parezca a ti????-se levantó del lugar y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de Mimi-mejor me olvido de todo por unos momentos y me quedo un buen rato en el jardín de Tachikawa, lejos de ella...

Como a unos metros de ahí:

         -¡¡¡¡Se me hizo tarde!!!!-Yamato corrió a ver la hora y cuando se fijó pasaba de la media noche-hace dos horas sería que yo estuviera en ese lugar... -se dejó caer tristemente al piso-¿¿¿y por qué tengo el presentimiento que este día si lo pude haber encontrado???-se tocó el pecho y se enfureció consigo mismo-oh... demonios, mejor me voy a caminar un rato por el jardín, al fin y al cabo estoy en la casa y no me pasará nada...... -caminó cerca de unos 30 minutos cuando se topó con el límite de la mansión-creo que llegué demasiado lejos.....

         -Mmm.....

         -ÔO ¿¿¿qué sucede???-la curiosidad mató al gato... ¬¬- mejor voy a ver-brincó el alambrado y llegó cerca de un lago... lo que vio ahí lo dejó anonadado...

         -Se siente bien el agua fría en tus pies en un día caluroso...

         -¿¿¿¿Cómo puede ser????-se escondió detrás de unos arbustos mientras seguía observando la escena.

         -Y en tu cuerpo...... -se pasó una mano sensualmente por el cuello mientras se desabrochaba la camisa lentamente-mmm...

         - Ô.Ô ¿¿¿¿Es él????-comenzó a sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente mientras veía al chico delante suyo masajearse el torso desnudo-¿¿¿¿es el ángel de la otra noche????

El chico moreno comenzó a contorsionarse lentamente mientras sus manos se movían impacientes por su cuerpo. Bajó una de ellas hacia su entrepierna que ya mostraba su excitación dentro de sus pantalones. Comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras se torturaba a sí mismo por no tocar esa parte, ese punto sensible. Cuando ya hubo liberado su opresión metió una mano por debajo de su pantalón y masajeó hábilmente sus muslos gimiendo por lo bajo mientras se mordía los labios para no tomar su sexo y terminar con su dolorosa excitación. Unos ojos azules disfrazados tras el violeta miraban expectantes sus movimientos mientras seguían paso por paso lo que el chico delante suyo hacía..... pero... pero él ya no podía soportar más y tomó su sexo inconscientemente al igual que el otro. Sus movimientos iguales... sus piernas entreabiertas, sus cuerpos calientes pidiendo aún más placer, su excitación palpitando pidiendo ser expulsada de una vez por todas..... una de sus manos acariciando esa zona y la otra tocando su cuerpo, pidiendo ser tocado por otro... que por el momento no se encontraba donde quería, entre sus piernas su miembro palpitante llegaba a la excitación mientras un grito de placer le sobrevino... y un líquido caliente, viscoso y blanquecino brotaba de sus entrañas para dar aviso a que su placer se había consumado...

El moreno se levantó de una manera aún más sensual que sus movimientos y miró el desastre que causó en sus pantalones, sonriendo comenzó a limpiarse con el agua del lago y cuando hubo terminado se arregló sus prendas... pero cerca de ahí el otro chico aún seguía extasiado por la manera en que se movía el moreno. Con desgano cerró sus pantalones y colocó sus prendas en su lugar, no importaba cuán sucio estuviera, llegando a su habitación se cambiaría. Miró hacia el lago y la luna salió de su escondite detrás de una nube, los cabellos castaños y los ojos amielados de ese ángel brillaron junto con ella, sonrió por el regalo y cuando se iba a ir pisó hacia atrás y el sonido de una rama romperse alertó al ángel que miraba el resplandor de la luna.

         -¿¿¿Quién está ahí???-preguntó mientras se armaba de valor y miraba a sus alrededores-¡¡¡¡¡¡responda!!!!!!

         -Demonios, ¡¡¡¡me ha pillado!!!!

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. El beso de la Confusión

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 6**

**                                                _El beso de la confusión_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

**                                                      ¿QUÉ ES EL BESO? **

**ES UN DULCE ENCUENTRO, **

**DESPUÉS DE UNA LARGA BÚSQUEDA.**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

         -¿¿¿Quién está ahí???-preguntó mientras se armaba de valor y miraba a sus alrededores-¡¡¡¡¡¡responda!!!!!!

         -Demonios, ¡¡¡¡me ha pillado!!!!

         -¿¿¿Quién demonios está ahí???-preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Yamato que no sabía si correr o quedarse ahí-¡¡¡¡responda!!!! ¡¡¡¡Oh, demonios!!!!-una voz se escuchó a lo lejos-¡¡¡¡¡¡lo que me faltaba!!!!!!-se puso los zapatos mientras vigilaba que nadie lo estuviera viendo.

Por otra parte Yama comenzó a caminar despacito, muy despacito hacia la división de las casas cuando Taichi lo vio...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!!-corrió mientras el otro chico intentaba desesperadamente trepar por el alambrado cuando le tomó por un pie-¿¿¿¿quién demonios eres????-lo tiró y cuando Yama se hubo incorporado lo volteó y lo agarró por los hombros mientras intentaba mirarlo, cuando una nube dejó que el reflejo de la luna le iluminara sus bellos e incomparables ojos-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿tú???!!!!-se alejó un poco absorto mientras Matt, se sonrojaba-¿¿¿¿qué viste????

         -Yo, eh... pues..... -se sonrojaba más y más mientras el tiempo pasaba-fue sin querer.....

         - ¬¬ y supongo que también fue sin querer eso... -le señaló los pantalones y una de sus manos-¿¿¿¿eh???? ¬¬

         -Lo siento..... yo... -volteó su mirada hacia otro lugar mientras los nervios no le dejaban razonar muy bien...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Señorito!!!!!-gritó uno de los guardias cuando vio a Matt contra el alambrado del otro lado-¿¿¿¿pero qué sucede????-sacó una pistola y apuntó contra el moreno que lo tenía "aprisionado"-¡¡¡¡suéltelo!!!!

         -Todo está bien-dijo Matt mientras se safaba medio temeroso y cruzaba el barandal-lo siento... -lo dijo apenado hacia un Taichi muy, pero muy asombrado-adiós... -era más bien como un "Hasta nunca", esa sí que fue una despedida... creía que su ángel después de lo ocurrido no querría nunca más verle.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!!!-se acercó a la división de las casas y le sonrió a Matt-¿¿¿¿cómo te llamas????

         -Yo... me llamo......

         -Señorito, ya es tarde... por favor, lo acompañaré a la entrada de la mansión.....

         -Gracias... -le asintió mientras volteaba sonriente hacia su ángel-me llamo Yamato..... -fue lo único que le pudo decir, ya que cuando acordó caminaba rumbo a la mansión.....

         -Yamato... -a Taichi se le pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en los ojos-como es la vida y el destino contigo..... me ha gustado ese chico... y ahora siendo todo lo contrario a ti..... él viste la sombra de la noche mientras tú vestías la luz del sol y sus ojos engalanan el ocaso mientras los tuyos el medio día... el azul celeste...

Con una medio sonrisa en los labios se encaminó rumbo a la mansión de los Tachikawa, donde una Mimi muy preocupada casi lo mata cuando llegó...

         -¿¿¿Dónde te habías metido Yagami???-parecía que en sus ojos había una llama de furia, pero de pronto soltó en llanto y lo abrazó como una madre-pensé que algo malo te había sucedido... ;;

         -Siento mucho el haberte incomodado Mimi-le respondió el abrazo y le besó la frente mientras los dos se encaminaban hacia sus respectivas habitaciones-no era mi intención hacerte eso...

         -Lo creo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer... -le sonrió-¿¿¿¿por qué vienes tan contento???? ÔO

         -¿¿¿Yo???-se señaló a sí mismo mientras sonreía nerviosamente-¿¿¿yop???

         -Pues ni modo que yo... ¬¬

         -Pues... por nada... en serio... U

         -¡¡¡¡Dime!!!! ¬¬

         -Me... -se metió rápidamente a su habitación y la cerró con seguro.

         -¡¡¡¡Taichi Yagami!!!!-le gritó mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta-pero tendrás qué salir algún día-y echa una furia se metió a su cuarto...

         -Uff... de la que me salvé-se secó el sudor de su frente y se dispuso a mudar de ropa... minutos después cuando ya estuvo cambiado sonrió al imaginar a ese chico de hermosos ojos observándolo... y qué reacciones tuvo... volvió a sonreír e imaginó como le seducía, pero después recordó que vivía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él y que cuando se fuera... entonces ya nunca más le vería.....

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Yama:

         -¿¿¿¿Eso fue lo que sucedió????-comenzó a carcajearse Keisuke mientras miraba de reojo a un Yama muy, pero muy sonrojado-vaya, vaya... ¿¿¿así que te quedaste viendo el espectáculo hasta que terminó??? Jajajaja, ahora no pensarás lo mismo de tu ángel... a mi me parece que es un demonio vestido de negro, ¿¿¿¿no crees????

         -¡¡¡¡Keisuke, cállate!!!! .¬¬.

         -La verdad no peca pero incomoda, ¿¿¿no es así Yama???

         -Keisuke, cierra tu grandísima bocota, ¿¿¿¿quieres???? ¬¬

         -Lo siento... -aunque no decía la verdad, ya que todavía se aguantaba la risa-pero no te dijo nada el guardia por lo de... bueno...

         -Gracias al cielo que no me vio... ¿¿¿si no qué pensaría??? ¿¿¿¿Que estaba fajando con él en plena división de las casas???? .û.û.

         -¿¿¿¿Y no???? ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡No!!!! .¬¬. ¡¡¡¡Solo fui a ver qué se escuchaba!!!!

         -Pero cuando llegaste y viste quién era ¿¿¿¿porqué no te fuiste???? ÔO

         -No lo sé... -Yamato bajó la cabeza confundido-ni yo mismo me puedo responder.....

         -Eso está muy, pero muy extraño... ¿¿¿y qué tal que si él te hubiera hecho algo???

         -¿¿¿De qué estás hablando Kei??? ¬¬

         -Mmm... ya sabes a qué me refiero... -

         -Desaparécete Keisuke, ¿¿¿¿quieres???? .¬¬. Le harías un favor a la humanidad... ¬¬

         -No puedo... ¿¿¿si no quién cuidará de tí??? ÔO

         -Si, es cierto, si tú no estuvieras nadie más sabría mis secretos... u.u.

         -¡¡¡¡Anímate hombre!!!!-le abrazó cariñosamente-pronto sabrás porqué te sientes atraído por........

         -Vaya, ¿¿¿te gusta alguien Yamato???-su padre le sonrió mientras se acercaba a un chico muy, pero muy apenado-¿¿¿y cómo es??? ¿¿¿Sabes como se llama??? ¿¿¿¿Es linda????

         -Papá... OO No, yo... es que... bueno... -su lengua se trabó por completo mientras trataba de dar una explicación fallida-no...

         -No lo tortures más Yamato... ¬¬

         -Lo siento-el rubio se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír-pero quise saberlo, eres mi hijo y no conozco muchas cosas de ti...

         -¿¿¿¿No escuchaste acaso que dije que ya no lo torturaras???? ¬¬

         -Está bien... -el chico rubio le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su hijo y le sonrió-hablando de otras cosas... necesito ofrecer una recepción y pensé que tú me podrías ayudar Yama...

         -¿¿¿Yo??? ÔO

         -¡¡¡¡Claro... eso será perfecto!!!!-sonrió Keisuke-así te despejas y dejas de pensar en tonterías... pero primero tienen qué comprarse algo de ropa, los adornos... -dos ojos verdes resplandecían de alegría mientras se alejaba hacia la mansión muy sonriente-todo será perfecto... -y desapareció.

         -Desde que tú estás aquí se viene a platicar contigo todos los días... hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír de ese modo...

         -Papá, no lo dijiste por mí, ¿¿¿verdad??? nn

         -En parte si y en parte no... -le abrazó aún más fuerte-te he visto preocupado por algo y salir todas las noches... pero nunca pensé que fuese por una chica... -

         -Hay... papá... -Matt se sintió muy, pero muy mal por su padre-lo que sucede es que... no es por eso, me sentía triste y salía a caminar un poco, es solo eso...

         -Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí-le miró tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente-yo soy tu padre, ¿¿¿¿no???? Y no sabes en lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que me vieras desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos como tal......

         -Lo sé... -se escondió en su hombro y esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza-pero temo que si te cuento todo tú también te alejarás de mi lado..... para siempre... como lo hicieron todos... y... -lo siguiente lo dijo más para sí mismo-y él.....

         -Claro que yo no me alejaría de ti... -le abrazó aún más fuerte-nunca podría, ya te fuiste por 15 años de mi lado, no quiero perderte Yamato, pero si aún no confías en mí...

         -Yamato... -salió de su escondite mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos-¿¿¿¿en serio perdonarías todo lo que he hecho????

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre pequeño????-el rubio se desconcertó totalmente-Yama, dime qué fue lo que sucedió realmente en Japón para que tú ya no quisieras volver...

         -Ya te dije que si te lo digo tú te irás de mi lado... -salió corriendo sin un rumbo fijo, solo corrió y corrió hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas... se tumbó debajo de un árbol y comenzó a llorar-tengo miedo de que él también me aleje, al igual que lo hizo mi... mi padre... mi madre, mi hermano, todos..... y... -su voz se quebró al instante-y Taichi..... no quiero... que se vaya la única persona que más quiero.....

         -¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!-se escuchó una voz alegre-¿¿¿¿qué tienes????

         -¿¿¿¿Eh????-secó sus lágrimas y al voltear no cayó en la cuenta de a quien tenía nada más y nada menos que frente a él, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué lloras????-le sonrió tiernamente y le tomó de las manos-no estés triste, ¿¿¿quieres???? Mejor pon una cara más alegre o si quieres ponte igual de nervioso que hoy en la madrugada...

         -¿¿¿Usted???-Yamato se sonrojó al instante cuando los recuerdos de su encuentro se vinieron a su mente-jeje... hola... buenos días...

         -Así está mejor...

         -¿¿¿¿Qué hace en la propiedad de mi casa???? ÔO

         -Te vi hacía unos instantes... y pensé que te sentías mal... ¿¿¿no es así??? ÔO

         -No, no... lo que sucede es que... bueno... tuve un problema con mi padre, eso es todo...

         -Mmm... vaya... pues almenos hablas a menudo con él, yo casi no lo hago... no desde aquél incidente...

         -¿¿¿¿Sucedió algo malo????

         -Eso ya pasó y está enterrado en el pasado...

         -No es fácil enterrar cosas que te duelen... -se irguió y sentó a un lado del moreno-menos cuando te han lastimado...

         -Es cierto, pero es peor cuando tú hiciste el daño, no sabes si te perdonarán algún día...

         -Si, creo que el remordimiento es mucho peor que la tortura.

         -Es cierto... -le sonrió-pero hay muchas maneras de torturar... -se humedeció los labios sensualmente sin la menor intención de que Yamato se fijara en él, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron alertando al moreno-¿¿¿te sucede algo??? ÔO

         -No, no... -movía la cabeza negando de una forma graciosa mientras Taichi sintió la necesidad de besar esos labios delgados, exquisitos, rosados...

         -¿¿¿¿Entonces????-se le acercó peligrosamente y le tomó por el mentón-¿¿¿¿recuerdas lo de anoche????

_"UN BESO ES LA EXPRESI"N DE UNA PASI"N INCONTROLABLE, QUE SE MANIFIESTA EN EL DESEO DE POSEERTE"._

         -No... no... yo... ya le dije que no quise... –pero cuando acordó tenía unos labios presionando contra los suyos... al principio no supo qué sucedía, pensaba que era un sueño y después lo correspondió, sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar cada rincón de esa caverna húmeda que sabía a miel, Yamato entre abrió las piernas y Taichi se situó ahí, frente a él aprisionándolo entre el árbol y su cuerpo, el cual mostraba una excitación creciente que cuando la sintió Matt se separó bruscamente. A pesar de que su cuerpo y su mente le pedían que se quedara ahí disfrutando su corazón le dio la alerta de que aún a pesar de que su sabor era parecido, muy, pero muy parecido (Baka, ¡¡¡era igual!!! ¬¬ ) al de Taichi nunca podría reemplazarle-lo... lo siento, yo no quise... corresponderle... soy un tonto...

         -Yo... no supe qué hacía, lo siento también-Taichi comprendió que a pesar de sentir algo extraño en su corazón solo era atracción la que creía por ese muchacho y que no podría suplantar nunca el miedo de dañar a alguien como lo hizo con Yamato-¡¡¡¡oh... demonios!!!!-se paró de ahí y cruzó el alambrado, cuando unos ojos violeta le miraban alejarse.

         -¡¡¡¡Espere!!!!-su voz se hizo un hilo-¿¿¿¿¿puedo saber su nombre?????

         -Mmm... -Tai se entristeció aún más-no tiene importancia, nunca más nos volveremos a encontrar... -y desapareció de la vista de Matt.

         -Eso me temía yo-y una evidente tristeza le recorrió el corazón-ya me imaginaba yo... sabía que si algo así ocurría entonces lo perdería... y sin haberlo tenido antes..... -se tocó suavemente los labios recordando ese beso... que más que nada fue robado.....

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tachikawa:

         -¿¿¿¿Qué te sucede Tai????-le preguntó Mimi mientras lo veía entrar muy, pero muy triste-¿¿¿qué te pasa????

         -Nada... -una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por una de sus mejillas.

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué estás triste Tai????-le sonrió y le abrazó cariñosamente dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla-¿¿¿¿todavía no te sientes bien aquí????

         -No es eso...

         -¡¡¡¡Deberías de hacerte de más amigos y tengo la solución!!!! -

         -¿¿¿¿Ah... sí???? ¬¬¡ ¿¿¿¿Y cuál es según tú???? ÔO

         -Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si se te pasa el enfado, ¿¿¿qué dices??? -

         -No, gracias... ù.

         -¿¿¿¿Pero por qué no???? ÔO

         -No quiero salir, ¡¡¡¡estoy en un gran apuro y tú solo quieres que me divierta!!!! ¬¬ -se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama-oh, decepción, oh, humillación, ¿¿¿qué es lo que sentí en esos momentos??? Sus labios eran tan exquisitos, su boca sabía tan rica... ¿¿¿qué es lo que me sucede cuando estoy con él??? Desde la primera vez que le vi caí ante el embrujo de sus ojos y ahora ante el enigma de sus besos... ¿¿¿¿Por qué demonios lo hice????-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y decidió regresar al lugar donde lo encontró... claro, mientras hacía cositas... que qué sé yo... ú.ú (¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo que no sabes si tú fuiste la que escribiste esas cosas???!!!! ¬¬) (Mmm... en realidad fuiste tú ¬¬) (Oh... OO Es cierto U)...

                                                           _"UN BESO LEGAL NUNCA VALE TANTO COMO UN BESO ROBADO"._

Bien, ¡¡¡¡ahora veamos qué sucede con mi Yama!!!! (¿¿¿Tuyo??? ÔO) (¬¬)

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo????!!!!!!!-Matt llegó furioso a la mansión cuando Keisuke le alcanzó al verle en ese estado.

         -¿¿¿¿¿Y ahora qué te pasa????? ÔO

         -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Ves que me pase algo????!!!!!

         -No, en realidad no... ¡¡¡¡¡te estás comportando como un mocoso engreído y molesto sin dar explicación alguna!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Solo eso!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡No te importa!!!!!!-subió hecho una furia hacia su cuarto y azotó la puerta...

         -¿¿¿Y ahora qué le pasa??? ÔO –la voz del padre de Matt interrumpió los pensamientos de Keisuke-¿¿¿por qué está de ese genio???

         -De seguro fue por algo que me imagino-lo dijo aún más pensativo.

         -ÔO ¿¿¿Por qué razón???-le miró esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llegó..... ya que el psicólogo salió de ahí directo hacia el lugar donde le había platicado Yamato que había visto por última vez a su ángel...

Después de 1 hora de caminata lenta Taichi llegó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.....

         -Vaya, así que tú eres.....

         -¿¿¿Qué??? OO

         -Tú eres el ángel del que "él" me ha estado hablando.....

Keisuke había estado esperando a Taichi en el lago........

         -¿¿¿¿¿Yo????? ÔO

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Indicios

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 7**

**                                                             _Indicios_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Keisuke había estado esperando a Taichi en el lago........

         -¿¿¿¿¿Yo????? ÔO ¿¿¿¿¿Pero de qué demonios me hablas?????-se sintió un poco inseguro cuando vio a ese hombre de complexión robusta, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, además, con la piel albina más deslumbrante que hubiese pensado ver algún día-¿¿¿¿quién eres????

         -¿¿¿Mi nombre???-le sonrió y se acercó a él-¿¿¿y el tuyo???

         -Yo pregunté primero... -se recargó en un árbol cerca del lago y frente a él se encontraba el psicólogo-así que debes responderme con la verdad, ¿¿¿no es así???

         -Tienes mucha razón... -se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y después le miró con desconfianza-pero creo que tú no me dirás tu nombre, ¿¿¿¿o quieres que yo lo adivine????

         -No creo que me conozcas, a mi parecer, pero dices que alguien te ha platicado de mí...

         -¿¿¿Has vivido en Japón???-bien, esa fue la pregunta que estaba guardando en lo más profundo de su recóndita imaginación y la curiosidad lo venció.

         -En realidad yo vivo allá...

         -En la ciudad de Odaiba-lo dijo asertivamente mientras Taichi se sorprendía.

         -Así es... -le miró aún con más temor-¿¿¿pero cómo sabes eso???

         -Y te llamas....... -dudó en preguntar, no estaba muy seguro de ello... pero si no se sacaba de dudas nunca podría ayudar a Yamato en ese problema suyo-¿¿¿¿¿Ta... Taichi Yagami?????-bien, estaba dicho, si no era verdad entonces haría el peor ridículo de su vida, bueno, casi el peor.....

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?????!!!!!!!-el moreno casi se cae de la impresión, primero por el susto que se llevó cuando se lo encontró esperándolo y ahora le decía todas sus señas-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡respóndame!!!!!!!

         -¿¿¿¿¿Cuántos Taichi Yagami no puede haber en todo Japón?????

         -Pe... pero......

         -Solamente una pregunta...

         -¿¿¿Cuál???

         -¿¿¿¿Quisiste alguna vez a Yamato????

Esa sí que fue la definitiva, Taichi se sintió turbado... ¿¿¿qué sucedía ahora en su vida??? Un extraño parecía conocerlo a la perfección y ahora le hablaba de "SU" Yama... ¿¿¿pero qué demonios ocurría con el mundo???

         -¿¿¿¿¿Usted ha visto a Yamato?????-el otro le asintió-¿¿¿¿¿dónde está?????

         -Más cerca de lo que te imaginas... -sonrió complacido por la respuesta inconsciente de Taichi y se alejó.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!!!-intentó detener al otro hombre, pero cuando acordó Keisuke estaba del otro lado ya muy apartado-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dime donde está Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(¡¡¡¡Un momento Meyk-chan!!!! ¬¬) (¿¿¿Qué sucede Shade-chan??? ÔO) (¿¿¿¿O le dices tú o le digo yo???? ¬¬)(¡¡¡Tú no puedes interrumpir aquí!!! ¬¬) (Claro que puedo, ¡¡¡hazte a un lado y ahora escribo yo!!! ¬¬) (Está bien, cuando te pones así das miedo... U)

Keisuke se fue directamente a la mansión, tenía qué atar cabos, que realmente ya tenía casi completamente relacionados, solo faltaba que una pregunta le fuera respondida y cuando llegó se le quedó mirando a la única persona que la podría responder...

         -Yamato... -miró al chico de cabellos negro azulado y ojos violeta.

         -¿¿¿Sí???-preguntó Matt al momento en que miraba un poco turbado a Keisuke-¿¿¿¿te sucede algo????

         -Tenemos qué hablar... -le señaló el estudio de su padre, a lo cual Matt comprendió y caminó rumbo al lugar rápidamente, cuando hubieron llegado Keisuke cerró la puerta y le sonrió a Yamato-Matt...

         -¿¿¿¿Sí????-bien, la incertidumbre era la especialidad del psicólogo, a lo cual Yamato se cansó-¡¡¡¡¡¡dime ahora mismo!!!!!

         -Tú sentías algo por Taichi, ¿¿¿¿¿verdad?????

         -Keisuke, ¡¡¡¡¡sabes que yo lo amaba!!!!!

         -¿¿¿Y aún lo sigues haciendo???

         -No... no lo sé... -se abrazó a sí mismo y desvió la mirada-y no me importa...

         -¿¿¿Qué tanto te gusta tu ángel???

         -¿¿¿¿Te refieres a él????-se encogió de hombros y le miró un poco turbado-sólo me gusta...

         -¿¿¿Por qué te gusta???

         -De nuevo me preguntas si es debido a Taichi, ¿¿¿¿no es así???? ¬¬

         -Es idéntico en muchos aspectos, ¿¿¿no lo crees??? ¬¬

         -Sí, claro ¡¡¡¡y ahora me dirás que se llama Taichi Yagami!!!! ¬¬

         -Puede ser...

         -No, ¡¡¡¡¡¡tú me colmas la paciencia!!!!!!-intentó retirarse, pero Keisuke le tomó por sorpresa y le impidió marcharse-Keisuke, ¡¡¡¡me lastiman tus palabras!!!!

         -¿¿¿Te duele recordar el pasado???

         -Así es...

         -Pero si no recordaras el pasado ¿¿¿¿entonces quién serías????

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Solo sé que ahora soy Yamaguchi Yamato!!!!!!!

         -Pero eso no cambia lo que fuiste antes... no me niegues que aún amas a Taichi... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡y que ahora te sientes confundido por ese ángel que es idéntico!!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!!!!!-se tapó los oídos y salió corriendo del lugar...

         -Cuando niegas lo que sientes... -tocó su pecho, en un lugar, donde se piensa que está el corazón-terminas perdiendo a la única persona que más has amado... -tomó una foto del padre de Matt y él cuando eran más jóvenes abrazados como dos buenos amigos-y que amarás...........

Yamato se fue corriendo a su cuarto, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y se negó a recordar todo lo que había sido de su vida, estaba destrozado, el recuerdo de Taichi jamás se iría de su cabeza, nunca lo dejaría en paz, quería decirle lo tanto que lo amaba y estaba tan lejos, temía regresar a Japón porque no quería enfrentar a su padre, bueno, al que creyó ser su padre durante 14 años de su vida. Se quedó dormido después de estarse martirizando con los recuerdos de Taichi y tiempo después unas suaves manos le acariciaban tiernamente sus cabellos.

         -¿¿¿¿Estás despierto pequeño????-unos ojos azules le miraban con algo de preocupación-¿¿¿¿estabas llorando Yamato????

         -¿¿¿¿Eh????-Matt secó sus lágrimas rápidamente dándose la vuelta al instante en que se ruborizaba y trataba de sonreírle-no... sólo... bostecé y por eso me salieron lágrimas...

         -Peleaste con Keisuke, ¿¿¿¿verdad????-le miró desaprobatoriamente y Matt sonrió nerviosamente-¿¿¿qué acaso no pueden llevarse bien???

         -Sí nos llevamos bien, pero... -suspiró-pero no me deja en paz con algunas cosas...

         -¿¿¿Cuáles cosas???-lo dijo abrazándolo tiernamente y meciéndolo como si fuera un bebé.

         -Ejem... bueno... -se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, ese calor que emanaba su padre era tan placentero que sin pensarlo comenzó a dormitar-cosas... -bostezó-sin importancia.....

         -¿¿¿Tienes sueño???-Matt asintió al momento en que quedaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de su papá-duérmete pequeño... que tengas dulces sueños...... -le besó en la frente y cuando lo iba a dejar en la cama Matt se aferró a él. Decidió acostarse con él y no supo cuándo fue que sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido, abrazado a su hijo.....

Keisuke estaba muy perturbado, Matt siempre se ponía como histérico cuando él hablaba sobre Taichi, suspiró y pensó la manera en disculparse y decirle que ese susodicho ángel era nada más y nada menos que su primer amor. Suspiró y con desgano subió las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación del hijo de la persona amada. Cuando llegó se enterneció al ver la escena, padre e hijo estaban abrazados dormidos cómodamente en la cama, con un poco de temor a que lo descubrieran comenzó a acariciar lenta y temblorosamente el cabello de su mejor amigo, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a los labios entreabiertos del rubio y primero con una de sus manos los acarició. Era tan deseado ese momento, nunca lo había hecho por miedo y ahora que tenía la oportunidad dudaba en hacerlo. Sus labios se cerraron con los de Yamato y los rozaba con impaciencia, su lengua se internó en esa caverna cálida y dulce que inconscientemente le respondía, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y rebeló a alguien...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto Keisuke!!!!!!!!!!-y Ai salió corriendo...

         -¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!-fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de emprender una carrera frenética en busca de la prima de Yamato...

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Preparativos Parte I

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 8**

**                                                         _Preparativos_**

**                                                                  Parte I**

                                           LLÉVAME A LA LUNA CON UN BESO

                                           LLÉVAME AL CIELO CON TU CALOR

                                               VAMOS A VENUS DE REGRESO

                                         DEL PLANETA PLUT"N HASTA EL SOL.

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Keisuke corrió detrás de Ai mientras los dos bellos durmientes (Y vaya, que sí lo son) se despertaban por el alboroto...

         -¿¿¿¿Qué sucede????-preguntó Yamaguchi al momento en que se incorporaba al igual que su hijo.

         -Esa fue la voz de Keisuke y mi tía Ai-se levantó junto con su padre que acarició sus labios cuando ese extraño sabor le invadió-¿¿¿qué sucede???-lo dijo al momento en que se fijaba en la reacción de su padre.

         -Nada... -lo dijo sonriendo como siempre y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si no importase.

Mientras tanto con Keisuke y Ai:

         -¡¡¡¡¡Espera Ai!!!!!- Kei-san corría detrás de la prima de su mejor amigo mientras ésta intentaba alejarse, hasta que sus pies ya no dieron para más-déjame explicarte... no es lo que... lo que parece...

         -¿¿¿¿Ah... no????-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-¿¿¿¿y entonces qué fue eso???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No me digas que le estabas deseando dulces sueños!!!!!!!

         -Yo... -bajó la cabeza apenado-no sé... lo que me pasó...

         -¿¿¿¿¿Así que fue él el que me hacía competencia?????-se echó a llorar en los brazos del psicólogo al momento en que lo abrazaba-¿¿¿por él que no me hacías caso???

         -Sabías que había alguien más...

         -Sí, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero nunca me imaginé que fuese mi mismo primo el que ocupaba tu corazón!!!!!!!!!

         -Lo siento mucho... -le levantó el rostro por el mentón y ella le miró con dolor-en verdad lo siento...

         -Nunca podrás reparar mi dolor... -le miraba aún y se atrevió a pedir un consuelo-sólo... sólo quiero...

         -¿¿¿¿Sí????

         -Quiero que me des un beso, como el que le diste a Yamato, por favor... -se sonrojó dejando estupefacto a Keisuke-por favor Keisuke...

         -Pero...

         -Te lo pido Keisuke..... -se aferró a los brazos del hombre que tenía frente a ella y él acercó sus rostros y labios hasta fundirse en un tierno beso...... sin darse cuenta de que unos bellos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas y las secaba con la manga de su camisa al momento en que su hijo se acercaba a él...

         -¿¿¿¿¿Te sucede algo papá????? ÔO

         -No, nada... -lo miró al momento en que sonreía como si nada hubiera sucedido y alejaba a Yamato de la ventana de donde lo vio...... -vamos por Ai para que nos ayude con los preparativos, ¿¿¿¿sí????

         -¡¡¡¡Claro!!!!

Cuando los dos Yamaguchi llegaron, Ai se había separado con una gran sonrisa de Keisuke y a éste le resbalaba una gran gota por la frente...

         -Gracias... -fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarlo y colgársele-no diré nada de lo ocurrido si no lo haces tú...

         -Claro... U

         -¡¡¡¡¡Ai!!!!!-gritó un muy efusivo Yamato al momento en que miraba con algo de tristeza a Keisuke, al cual le extrañó su manera de mirarlo, el remordimiento lo carcomió por dentro, ¿¿¿¿y si se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo????-Keisuke... -lo dijo con indiferencia...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Ai se le colgó a su primo mientras este miraba aún dolido a Keisuke-¿¿¿¿¿¿qué sucede primo??????

         -Nada........ -le dio la espalda a Keisuke mientras Ai le miraba con algo de dolor y ganas de vengarse por su osadía.

         -Ai... -Keisuke abrió los ojos de par en par cuando ella le sonrió maliciosamente y se iba abrazada de su primo-maldita...... -sus puños se cerraron con furia mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil.

         -Keisuke, ¿¿¿¿qué sucede????-Matt se le acercó y le miró un poco confundido-¿¿¿¿te pasa algo????

         -Esa maldita..... -señaló a Ai-¡¡¡¡¡¡se salió con la suya!!!!!!

         -¿¿¿De qué hablas??? ÔO

         -No... no... es que... -suprimió sus lágrimas y después de contarle lo que había pasado, Matt tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par-y eso fue lo que pasó...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!!!!! OO

         -Siento mucho por haber hecho eso... -se encogió de hombros y le sonrió temerosamente a Matt-¿¿¿¿me vas a delatar????

         -No... pero eso explica porqué mi papá se tocó los labios...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Se enteró???!!!!!-tomó a Matt por los hombros, a lo cual Yama negó con la cabeza-¿¿¿¿estás seguro????

         -Creo que sí.....

         -Menos mal... -suspiró hondamente y después se subió a su auto-bueno, creo que iré a ver qué compro de ropa para la dichosa fiesta que hará tu padre.....

         -Yo voy contigo, ¿¿¿¿sí???? -no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Keisuke solo atinó a sonreír.

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraban rumbo a la ciudad...

Y mientras tanto en la Residencia Yamaguchi:

         -Te felicito-lo dijo amargamente Yamato-Keisuke por fin te aceptó...

         -¿¿¿¿Te duele que él me haya hecho caso y no a ti????-le sonrió maliciosamente-siempre fui mejor que tú en todo... y a mi tío no le agradó la idea de que te gustara otro chico...

         -Sí... -comenzó a arreglar unos papeles para calmar el dolor que tenía por dentro-Sí, todavía recuerdo cuando se lo dijiste..... -reprimió las lágrimas y recordó todo ese suceso como si fuese ayer.....

Inicio del Flash Back

Ese día había podido pasar todo el día con Keisuke y Hassy, sus dos más grandes amigos, claro, no lo podía decir mucho de su amiga porque pasaban peleando tanto que todos decían que terminarían casándose... Yamato la quería, pero sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que a quien amaba era a Keisuke... y lo peor era que este ni por enterado. Cuando llegó a casa escuchó llorando a Ai con su padre y este le llamó de una manera cruel al despacho...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!!!!-el niño rubio de 12 años se estremeció cuando vio a Ai que fingía llorar mientras su padre le dirigía una mirada asesina-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu prima????!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y a nuestra familia!!!!!!!!!

         -¿¿¿¿De qué hablas padre????-el pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros cuando sintió una fuerte bofetada de parte de su papá-¡¡¡¡¡¡yo no hice nada!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡No me levantes la voz!!!!-lo agarró de los hombros y le miró fríamente-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿cómo te atreves a fijarte en un hombre???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿En uno de tu mismo sexo???!!!!!!

         -¿¿¿¿De qué me hablas????-comenzó a llorar cuando vio la rabia en los ojos de su prima-lo siento padre...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Y todavía me pides perdón????!!!!!!!!!!

         -Yo no quería... yo no sé porqué...... -su padre desapareció por la puerta de la habitación-¡¡¡¡¡¡eres una maldita Ai!!!!!!

         -Cálmate primito... -ella puso su mirada más dulce y tierna-no fue mi intención meterte en ese tipo de problemas....... -y sonrió mientras dejaba al pequeño rubio llorando desconsoladamente......

Fin del Flash Back

         -Y nunca me perdonó... y aún no lo hace..... -le miró fríamente-y pensé que algún día lo pagarías...

         -Claro que lo pagué... -sonrió-con ese tierno beso... sabían tan bien sus labios... su abrazo era tan cálido...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Cállate!!!!!!!-le dio una bofetada al momento en que Raion entraba en el estudio.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!!-¿llegó a proteger a su hermana? ÔO-¿¿¿¿pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos????

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Este Yamato me quiere pegar porque dice que soy una zorra!!!!!!

         -¿¿¿¿Qué le hiciste Ai????-lo dijo sin preocuparse, conocía a su hermana mayor mejor que nadie, ya lo había metido en muchos problemas como para no confiar en ella.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no le hice nada!!!!!!-le sacó la lengua a los dos y salió furiosa de ahí.

         -¿¿¿¿Que pasó????-preguntó el primo pelirrojo de Yamato al momento en que sus ojos azul violeta miraban de un lado a otro a su primo-¡¡¡¡¡responde!!!!!

         -Me hizo lo mismo que cuando éramos pequeños..... -comenzó a llorar-y aún me sigue atormentando... ¿¿¿¿por qué????

         -Sabes como es..... _no todo es lo que parece_ y ella es así, nunca se sabe si te va a meter en problemas o si te va ayudar.....

         -Parece tan inocente y es todo lo contrario..... -se repone y se sienta en su escritorio-siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será...

         -Ella no se da por vencida tan fácilmente de seguro se siente amenazada por ti...

         -¿¿¿¿Pero por qué????-Yamato se confundió, mientras más analizaba el problema no encontraba algo en qué la pudiera amenazar, hasta que un brillo de esperanza nació en su corazón, talvez Keisuke sentía algo por él... talvez no fue un sueño el beso que recibió, pero... ¿¿¿entonces por qué se estaban besando??? Se confundió aún más y mejor decidió pensar en otra cosa-oye Raion...

         -¿¿¿¿Sí????

         -¿¿¿Me ayudas??? Es que tengo qué preparar una recepción...

         -¡¡¡¡Claro!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tú tienes todo mi apoyo!!!!!!!!!!

Bien, continuemos con Taichi y Mimi:

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Date prisa Tai!!!!!!!!-la chica loca y egocéntrica(Esa es Mimi)caminaba entusiasmada mientras un cansado Taichi cargaba todas las cajas y bolsas que contenían ropa y demás accesorios.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Odio ir de compras con ésta niña!!!!!-y al no fijarse tropezó con alguien-¡¡¡¡¡fíjate por donde caminas!!!!!

         -Lo siento... -un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño le sonrió tímidamente mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y a tomar sus cosas-pero tú eres el que deberías fijarte por donde vas.....

         -Sí... qué estúpido fui... -se encogió de hombros y Mimi se enfadó con él cuando vió el desastre que ocasionó.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer semejante?..... -pero se quedó callada cuando vio al apuesto chico delante de ella-hola.. soy Mimi... mucho gusto...

         -Oh... hola... mi nombre es... Kyosuke... mucho gusto-lo dijo sonrojado-siento mucho el haber arruinado tus compras...

         -Lástima que se rompieron todos mis perfumes... -comenzó a intentar llorar mientras Keisuke hablaba aún más sonrojado.

         -Yo te los compraré de nuevo...

         -¿¿¿En serio??? -

         -¡¡¡Claro!!! U

         -¡¡¡¡¡Gracias!!!!! O

         -Ni hablar... tendré qué arreglar esto yo solo-lo dijo un molesto Taichi después de mirar como se alejaban Mimi y Kyosuke.

Yamato y Keisuke llegaron y el chico de cabellos negros parecía contento, cuando vio a Kyosuke salir de una perfumería con muchas bolsas en manos y después a una linda chica que parecía resplandecer de felicidad... se extrañó, ya que sabía lo mucho que Kyo quería a su tío Raion y después miró a su ángel, que parecía aburrido. Después de ver como se despedía su ahora mejor amigo se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!-saludó amablemente a Yamato y a su hermano-¿¿¿¿¿qué hacen aquí?????

         -De compras... -Keisuke parecía abatido.

         -Oye... Kyo... -Matt le sonrió travieso-¿¿¿¿sabes cómo se llama ese chico????-señaló a su ángel al momento en que Keisuke movía sus manos para que no le dijera nada a Yamato, pero este ni siquiera se percató de las intenciones de su hermano...

         -Sip... se llama Taichi, ¿¿¿¿¿por?????

         -¿¿¿¿Qué???? Ôo

Sus ojos se clavaron en su ángel, el cual se paró junto con su acompañante y se fue... aún no lo podía creer... volteó hacia Keisuke, pero se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba y supuso que sabía algo que él no... pero que muy pronto descubriría.....

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Preparativos Parte II

Mmm.. bueno, en este capítulo hay algunas (¿¿¿Algunas??? ÔO) escenitas fuertes, así que no me hago responsable... ¬¬

_Y bueno, este capi está dedicado a Celes-chan.. Espero que te guste... ya estoy tomando tus ideas en cuenta... ¡¡¡¡Arigatou!!!! _nn__

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                               Capítulo 9**

**                                                         _Preparativos_**

**                                                                 Parte II**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Raion y Yamato estaban caminando por la ciudad viendo a quién contratar para la celebración...

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué no le dices a Keisuke que te ayude????-le dijo sonriendo, pero cuando vio la cara ensombrecida de su primo se alarmó-¿¿¿¿peleaste con él????

         -No... -bajó la mirada y siguió caminando como si nada.

         -¿¿¿Por qué aparentas que no sucede nada cuando te estás muriendo por dentro??? ¬¬

         -No es eso... -se detuvo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-pero si tú lo supieras...

         -Está bien Yama-le abrazó y le sonrió-no te preocupes... cuando te sientas menos cohibido me lo dirás... u.u

         -Gracias Raion... -le sonríe y siguen caminando-no sé porqué tu hermana me odia...

         -No es que quiera ser grosero, pero... ejem... bueno, talvez te meta en problemas... y también a mi hermana y a alguien más por lo que te voy a decir... pero...

         -¿¿Qué sucede?? ÔO

         -Bueno... lo que pasa es que... no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, y pienso que no de que Keisuke te mira de una manera muy... ¿¿¿cómo decirlo???

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo???!!! ¬¬

         -Él te quiere..... -sonríe.

         -ÔO ¿¿¿Y??? Siempre me lo ha dicho, soy su mejor amigo y él también lo es para mí... u.u.

         -No... ¡¡¡no de esa manera idiota!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡No me digas así!!! ¬¬

         -Bueno, ¿¿¿cómo explicarte para que tu pequeña cabecita inocente comprenda??? û.

         -ÔÔ ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué estás insinuando???!!! ¬¬

         -Bueno, por así decirlo, él te quiere, te estima, pero...

         -¿¿¿Pero????

         -No como tú piensas..... bueno, pero creo que estoy exagerando, a lo mejor solamente son figuraciones mías... u.u.

         -ÔO Sí, como digas... u.u

         -Bueno, estábamos por aquí pensando en qué íbamos a hacer...

         -¿¿¿De qué???-estaba demasiado despistado para poner atención, su mente estaba años atrás.....

Inicio del Flash Back

         -¿¿¿¿¿Qué te pasa?????-Hassy se le acercó a Yamato mientras este la abrazaba llorando-¿¿¿¿por qué lloras????

         -¡¡¡¡¡Ésta Ai me echó la vida a perder!!!!!

         -¿¿¿Pero por qué lo dices???-le acarició tiernamente los cabellos mientras lo mecía.

         -Ella le dijo a mi papá quién me gustaba...

         -¿¿¿Le dijo lo de Keisuke???-lo aferró mientras se levantaba furiosa.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No quieras hacer ninguna locura!!!!!!!!!!!!-la detuvo delicadamente-por favor Hassy, ¡¡¡¡no me metas en más problemas!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Esa loca esquizofrénica qué se piensa???!!!!!!-apretó los puños-¡¡¡¡¡¡se quedará sin dientes por lo que te hizo!!!!!!

         -No seas tan agresiva Hassy, ¿¿¿quieres????-la abrazó-eso ya pasó... -se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué mientes para hacer feliz a las personas Yamato???? ¬¬

         -No lo hago... nn

         -Claro que lo haces... no dices lo que piensas por temor a que las personas piensen que eres malo... pero si no lo haces entonces todos te van  a hacer sufrir... empezando por la bruja que tienes por prima... ù.

         -No es una bruja, ella solamente lo hizo porque quiere a Keisuke... ;;

         -Estás llorando de nuevo... u.u.

         -No... ;;

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ella no tuvo el derecho a hacerte eso!!!!!!!-lo abrazó cariñosamente-pero talvez fue lo mejor... así le puedes decir a Kei lo que sientes por él...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!!-gritó Yamato al momento de alejarse rápidamente de ella-¿¿¿¿¿te imaginas lo que me dirá Keisuke... Hassy????? ÔO Me va a ver así de feo... ---- ¬¬

         -ÔO Jajajajaja, claro que no... si es tu amigo y te quiere te va a decir que mejor como amigos u otra cosa, ¿¿¿pero no sería mejor que esa persona supiera lo que piensas??? ¿Que supiera de tus sentimientos hacia él?

         -No... u.u. mi padre me dijo que él va a ser más feliz con Ai, que ella le podrá dar hijos y yo no... -se sonrojó-y es verdad... ;;

         -Hay Yama... -le abrazó nuevamente y le sonrió-inocente como siempre y tan idiota...

         -¡¡¡Oye!!! ¬¬

         -Jajajajaja... pero... esa es tu cualidad más linda... nunca te darías cuenta de que le gustas a una persona aunque se pusiera un letrero diciendo: "_Oye Yamato, aquí estoy, ¡¡¡mírame!!! Te AMO, Te NECESITO, ven por mí... ¡¡¡¡hazme feliz!!!!_"

         -Jeje, ¿¿¿tú crees???-se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-gracias...

         -De nada niño llorón, acabas de estropear mi vestido... ¬¬ -le mostró el lindo vestidito de seda arrugado y mojado-¡¡¡pero eso lo compensa con tu felicidad!!!

         -¡¡¡Gracias Hassy!!!-le abrazó efusivamente mientras se miraban a los ojos y los cerraban, se dejaban llevar por un extraño magnetismo que unía sus labios... en un beso... en el primero de los dos...

         -Bravo... -se escuchó la voz de Keisuke-al fin se declararon su amor.....

         -No... no es lo que parece... -Yamato se separó al igual que Hassy, ambos se limpiaban los labios como si les diera asco-nosotros...

         -Se daban un beso... y no es nada del otro mundo...

         -Pero... Keisuke... -Hassy intervino-no sabemos lo que nos pasó, solamente sucedió, nosotros nos queremos, pero como los buenos y mejores amigos que somos...

         -Si, claro... así empiezan, peleando y algún día terminarán casándose... u.u.

         -¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!! ¬¬

         -Acéptalo Hassy, eso sucederá... u

         -¡¡¡No!!! ¬¬ -se le acercó peligrosamente y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa-dices algo más y te rompo toda...

         -¡¡¡¡Hassy!!!! ¬¬ -Yamato la miró desaprobatoriamente.

         -Lo siento... u.u. pero es que... hay... voy a arruinar las clases de modales que mi mamá me hizo ir a cursar... ù.ú Pero de todos modos ¡¡¡¡cuídate de mí Matsumoto!!!! ¬¬ -lo soltó furiosa-bueno, nos vemos... ¡¡¡¡adiós Yama!!!!

         -¡¡¡Adiós Hassy!!! -y la vio alejarse...

         -ÔO Vaya, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera enseñarle buenos modales a esa niña... pero qué agresiva es... ù.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Keisuke!!!!!! ¬¬

         -Lo siento... U

         -Ni hablar... ¿¿¿¿algún día se llevarán bien ustedes dos???? ù.

         -Claro, cuando deje de decirme de cosas y de amenazarme... ¬¬

         -Lo hará...

         -Bueno Yama, ¡¡¡¡te cuidas y no dejes suelta a la fiera que tienes por novia!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡Que no es mi novia!!!!!-le gritó mientras le miraba alejarse-pero quisiera que tú lo fueras..... u.u.

Fin del Flash Back

         -¿¿¿¿Yama????-Raion le miraba atónito, su primo no parecía estar en ese lugar-¿¿¿a dónde te has ido???

         -¿¿Eh??-levantó la mirada un poco perdida-lo siento, ¿me decías?

         -Olvídalo, tú y tus cosas, siempre andas en el limbo... ¬¬

         -Lo siento mucho Raion... no fue mi intención... -se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando al lado de su primo.

Bien, ahí viene la acción... jajajaja... U

Yamato y Kyosuke seguían buscando a Keisuke, pero nada que aparecía.

         -¡¡¡Tu hermano es muy bueno para esconderse!!! ¬¬

         -No te molestes con él, ha de haber tenido sus razones ya sabes como es él, estudia a las personas unas 50 veces... u.u.

         -Si, pero lo más raro es que no te haya dicho nada de lo de Raion... ¬¬

         -Tu tío... si te escucha diciendo su nombre en vez de decir tío te mata... ya ves como es él... u.uU

         -Jeje... U creo que tienes razón... nn

         -Bueno, se ha de hacer el desentendido, porque nunca deja escapar una oportunidad para martirizarme, es horrible tener hermanos mayores que tú... u.u. (OO Pues yo que sé, soy la mayor UUU)

         -Sí... claro... -la imagen de Takeru se vino de pronto a su cabeza-pero algunas veces no tienes la oportunidad de convivir mucho con ellos y menos si son menores que tú... Kei te quiere...

         -No le digas así, sabes que lo detesta... -¬

         -Es verdad... û.

         -Bueno, creo que no lo encontraremos en ningún lugar Yama, ¿¿¿por qué mejor no nos vamos a comprar algo de ropa???

         -Pe... pero...

         -Anda, ¡¡¡vamos!!!-y terminó siendo arrastrado por Kyo a lo largo del centro comercial...

Bien, ahora vamos con Tai... jajajajaja... O

         -Eso sí que te queda... -Taichi ya parecía el modelo exclusivo de Mimi-pero te ves tan... elegante... es lo malo... necesitas verte casual...

         -Vamos a una fiesta para ricos, ¡¡¡¿¿¿no te dice nada eso???!!! ¬¬

         -Si, pero quiero que te veas... no sé, como el chico que eres y que no aparentes algo que no va contigo...

         -Ah... ¬¬¡

         -¿¿¿Ya viste cómo te ves en ese traje???-después de unos minutos Taichi traía otro puesto-¡¡¡¡¡qué trasero tan fenomenal tienes!!!!!-lo gritó haciendo que todos le miraran y se sonrojara-hay... si Michael tuviera lo que tú tienes... ¬

         -¡¡¡Mimi!!! .¬¬.

         -Lo siento... U

         -Hay... ni hablar-suspira y toma el último traje-es el último, ¿¿¿¿también lo vas a comprar???? u.u.

         -Claro... pero solo si decides bailar una pieza conmigo...

         -¿¿¿Me queda de otra??? ÔO

         -No... u.u.

         -Entonces lo haré... ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Gracias!!! O

Taichi se fue a los vestidores y se sentó en el piso, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerse ropa tan cara por miedo de estropearla, pero le daba alegría ver el rostro de felicidad de Mimi, ella siempre tan inocente y a la vez tan cruel... recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a imaginarse a Yamato, siempre lo tenía en la cabeza y jamás se lo podría quitar... cerró los ojos y permaneció así por unos segundos...

         -No creo que se me vea muy bien... -dijo Yamato al momento en que entraba a los vestidores y se metía en uno sin ver que alguien estaba ahí-demonios, ¿¿¿¿por qué me tengo qué vestir así????-comenzó a quitarse la ropa y a dejarla caer en el piso-no me siento muy cómodo...

         -Ejem... -alguien tosió-cof, cof, em... ¿¿¿¿tú qué haces aquí???? Ô.O

         -¿¿¿Eh??? OO –se sorprendió de ver tendido en el piso a Taichi-lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado... -se sonrojó al ver su semidesnudez y trató de taparse-es que pude abrir la puerta...

         -Lo siento, no puse el pasador, pero... lo puedo arreglar-se incorporó un poco e intentó ponerlo, pero en su intento rozó levemente una de las piernas de Yama-lo siento...

         -Mmm... -se sentía nervioso y se puso en cuclillas para recoger su ropa.

         -Oye niño... -le dijo sonriendo.

         -¿¿¿Me dices a mí???-Matt se señaló a sí mismo muy enfadado.

         -Sí... claro, ¿¿ves a alguien más por aquí?? ÔO

         -¡¡¡Pero yo no soy un niño!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Tienes novia???-se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos, le gustaba la sinceridad que irradiaban.

         -¿¿¿Y tú???-Matt solo atinó a preguntar nerviosamente.

         -No... hasta ahora no...

         -Yo tampoco... -tomó con una de sus manos la ropa tirada en el piso donde Taichi seguía tendido con las piernas abiertas.

         -Bueno, solo te pregunté porque qué tal que le dijeras que en tu jardín un desconocido te había besado... y quisiera matarme... u.u.

         -Jajajaja... no... no creo que contaría algo así...

         -Si, claro, lo siento por besarte...

         -Si, ya veo... -bajó la mirada un poco triste, a él si le había gustado un poco el beso... en realidad le gustó bastante... ¿¿¿para qué se hace??? ¬¬

         -Oye... ¿¿¿¿y no quieres otro???? ¬¬

         -¿¿¿¿Qué???? Ô.ô -irguió un poco la cabeza y cuando acordó tenía los labios de Taichi sobre los suyos, besándole con timidez y con miedo al rechazo nuevamente, pero cuando Matt le comenzó a corresponder ese beso inocente se tornó en uno más húmedo y más apasionado, rozando lenguas, labios, dientes, encías, todo...

Taichi tomó por el trasero a Matt, el cual no se opuso y lo sentó sobre sí... comenzó a masajearle lentamente la espalda mientras Matt se sonrojaba más...

         -No, espera... -lo dijo cuando la boca del moreno se hubo separado de la suya y se pasara hacia su quijada y después hacia su cuello, sacando gemidos de excitación de Yamato-por favor... nos van a descubrir...

         -Mmm... -con un movimiento rápido acorraló a Yamato en la puerta y de su cuello pasó a su pecho, recorriéndolo y dejando un rastro húmedo con su lengua... se detuvo en sus pezones soltando gemidos más fuertes de los labios de Matt, el cual mordió sus labios para que no siguieran e intentó detener a Taichi, pero la excitación era tan grande que no podía contenerse y tampoco su miembro que despertó cuando el moreno le mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones y pasaba al otro para humedecerlo al igual que el anterior...

         -Nos...des...cu...bri...rán.....-no podía hablar muy bien por la respiración entrecortada que tenía y porque su cuerpo ya no le respondía-por... por...favor...

         -Un poco más..... -bajó a su vientre y mojó su ombligo desatando un poco más los gemidos de Matt por la cercanía a su entrepierna-¿¿¿quieres más abajo???

         -No..... -sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos cerrados, su cabello cayéndole por la cara y los hombros, ¿¿¿cuán sexy no podía ser ese chico??? Pensó Taichi y cerró su mano en el miembro de ese chico al momento en que abría los ojos y temblaba entre sus brazos-oh... sí... sigue.......

         -Como ordenes... -le bajó el bóxer y miró su miembro totalmente erecto con algunas gotas de líquido preseminal que lo lubricaban, lo tomó con una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, las caderas de Yamato comenzaron a moverse con el mismo compás que sus movimientos y respiraba agitadamente-¿¿¿¿te gusta así????

         -Si... -en esos momentos no era dueño de sus actos, él siempre era asediado por todas las chicas, pero nunca llegó a nada porque se acordaba de Taichi, se masturbaba, pero nunca tuvo un encuentro tan cercano con una persona desde que Taichi abusó de él... no lo hacía por el miedo..... -sigue así... por favor... dejó de sentir esa mano en su miembro y abrió los ojos para observar como el moreno ponía su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzaba a lamer su sexo, desde su cabeza hasta el tronco-oh... sí... mmm......

         -Shhh..... -intentaba callarlo mientras seguía con sus lamidas-no hables tan fuerte...

         -Lo siento... yo... -se retorcía de placer mientras tomaba la cabeza de Taichi e intentaba dirigirla hacia su miembro una vez más-no... mmm... -Taichi comenzó a meter la cabeza del sexo de Yamato en su boca, después su tronco, pero se descuidó y Yamato lo metió hasta adentro, sintió como se sofocaba y su garganta era profanada por el miembro de ese chico hermoso, puso sus manos en las caderas de Yama y lo alejó antes de ahogarse-¿¿¿¿qué... qué sucede????-se sorprendió de no sentir esa suave boca en su parte más sensible.

         -No... nada..... -le sonrió y le amarró las manos con la camisa que había tirado al suelo-pero debes de estar más quieto...

         -Pero... -volvió a sentir esa suave y húmeda lengua pasando a lo largo de su excitación que se olvidó de todo y siguió meciendo sus caderas al compás que le daba Taichi, se abandonó a él y saltó de placer cuando Taichi envolvió con su boca uno de sus testículos-¡¡¡¡¡¡oh... sí... mmm!!!!!!-Yamato ya no podía más, menos cuando Taichi volvió a meter su miembro en la boca-ah...... -gimió antes de poder avisar a Taichi, el cual recibió el líquido sorpresivamente, pero después de un rato se acostumbró a su sabor, salado y dulce..... el cual se escapaba por la cantidad enorme por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando hubo limpiado totalmente el miembro de Yamato se acercó a besarlo, le soltó los brazos y se unieron en un beso apasionado, Taichi le dio a probar un poco de su líquido, a lo cual Yamato se sobresaltó por el sabor, pero al percibir los dulces labios de Taichi no le importó...

         -Al fin y al cabo es tuyo, ¿¿¿no???-le sonrió.

         -Creo que si... -Matt también le sonrió y se volvieron a dar un beso...

Cuando alguien abre la puerta y ambos caen, Taichi sobre Yamato y el otro totalmente desnudo.....

         -¡¡¡¡¡Demonios, sabía que debía poner el pasador!!!!!-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Taichi antes de caer.....

CONTINUARÁ...


	18. Preparativos Parte III

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                              Capítulo 10**

**                                                        _Preparativos_**

**                                                                Parte III**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

         -Mmm... vaya... ya veo porqué te tardabas tanto, Yama..... -unos ojos verdes traviesos le miraban-¡¡¡¡y con quién estás!!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Kyo!!!-se incorpora al momento en que se sonroja por su estado de desnudez "casi" total (Y digo casi porque traía sus calcetines... jajajajaja U)-yo... bueno.....

         -Mejor vístete, ¿¿¿quieres??? .u.u.

         -Sí... lo siento... -recogió su ropa y Taichi le sonrió.

         -Nos vemos después Yamato... -le dio un beso apasionado y salió aún sonriendo de ahí con la ropa que él debía ponerse.

         -Claro... -cerró la puerta y minutos después salía totalmente sonrojado y sin mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo.

         -Mmm... muy guapo... -fue lo que dijo antes de abrazar a Yamato-y mm... qué cuerpo tiene... -

         -¡¡¡Ni te fijes en él!!! ¬¬

         -Sabes que no... mis ojos solamente son para... -se sonrojó-bueno, tú sabes... U

         -Claro...

Taichi salió de los vestidores sonriendo, no sabía porqué, pero se sentía feliz... (¡¡¡Hentai!!! ¬¬)

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Dónde te habías metido Tai???!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Estaba haciendo cosas que no te incumben!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Degenerado!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Claro y tú no???!!! ¬¬

         -Nop... yo soy más conservadora que tú... -u

         -Claro, ¿¿¿¿cómo no????...

         -¿¿¿Comes no??? ¿¿¿A qué sabe el no??? ÔO  (¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué hace Yuu-san en este fic???!!!! ÔO)

         -¡¡¡Mimi!!! ¬¬

         -Jajajaja, ¡¡¡yo solo lo dije para hacerte enfadar!!! O Mejor vámonos, ya pagué todo, hasta el traje que traes en manos... ¡¡¡ahora carga!!!

         -Claro... ¡¡¡como tú digas!!! ¬¬ -y salieron con toda la ropa y demás cosas, bueno, más bien Taichi salió con eso, porque Mimi no cargaba nada más que su bolso (¡¡¡Aprovechada!!! ¬¬)

Matt salió de los vestidores junto con Kyo.

         -Bueno, ¿¿¿¿eso te llevas????

         -Claro...

         -¿¿¿Qué??? ¿Piensas decirle a tu amado que te... mmm?...

         -¡¡¡¡No lo digas!!!! ¬¬

         -Hay... Yamato... no me niegues que no pasó nada... a como los encontré... ¬¬

         -Cállate, ¿¿¿o quieres que todos se enteren de mi actividad sexual??? ¬¬

         -Pues ésta es la única que has tenido en años... ÔO

         -Mmm... ¬¬ (Con esos amigos ¿pa' qué quiero enemigos? UUU) (Cierto, Shade-chan OO)

Tiempo después salieron del centro comercial sin poder encontrarse a Keisuke, hasta que lo vieron con algunas cosas y bolsas subiendo al automóvil.

         -¡¡¡¡Espera Keisuke!!!!-Yamato lo detuvo.

         -Necesitamos hablar... -Keisuke parecía algo serio...

         -Exacto...

         -Bueno, yo ya me voy, creo que sobro en ésta conversación... -Kyo se fue a tomar un taxi...

         -¿¿¿Sabías que se llamaba así??? ¬¬

         -Sí... u.u.

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué???!!!! ¬¬

         -Hablé con él... solo eso... ¬¬ ¿¿¿Qué acaso te molesta que intente conocer a otras personas??? No quiero que te dañe, ¡¡¡eres uno de mis más grandes tesoros!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿En serio??? .OO.

         -Sí... y, además, tenía qué saber algunas cosas más...

         -¿¿¿Y???

         -No... no te las diré... ¬¬ Mejor investígalas tú... o si no es que ya las sabes...

         -¿¿¿Cuáles??? ÔO

         -Igual a tu padre... û.u

         -¡¡¡Oye!!! ¬¬ ¿¿Me las dices??

         -¡¡¡ÔO No!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Feo!!! ¬¬

Kyosuke salía de la tienda cuando volvió a chocar con alguien (Pues qué despistado es --UUU) (Ni que lo digas --U)

         -Oh... lo que me faltaba-una mano albina y de dedos largos y delgados se extendió hacia él, la reconoció inmediatamente-Raion...

         -Jeje... Kyo, por favor, fíjate por donde caminas, tropezaste con Yamato...

         -Si, claro... -su sonrojo era evidente, nunca en toda su vida había estado tan cerca de él, porque cuando lo empujó casi se cae y se tuvo qué abrazar a él.

         -Oye... Kyo...

         -¿¿¿Sí???

         -¿¿¿Me podrías soltar??? ¡¡Me estás asfixiando!!

         -¡¡¡¡Lo siento!!!!-su espanto fue tanto que Yamato solamente estaba riendo en el suelo aún-Yamato, ¿¿¿le ayudo???

         -Claro, ¡¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!!-le sonrió y después miró a su primo-¿¿¿no crees que ya lo mataste??? ÔO

         -¡¡¡No!!!-Raion reaccionó tosiendo un poco y fue abrazado por Kyosuke, al cual le sonrió y después a su primo-¡¡¡¿¿¿está bien???!!!

         -Sí... ¡¡¡¡algo que un helado de chocolate no me ayude!!!!-y se paró con la ayuda de un nervioso Kyo-¿¿¿quieres uno Kyo???

         -Sí, ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! O

         -Yo los dejo solos, mejor me regreso, le diré a mi secretaria que contrate a alguien por mí... porque para esas cosas no sirvo mucho que digamos... û.

         -¡¡¡Está bien primo!!!-le palmeó la espalda y lo vio alejarse con una gota resbalándole por la frente-¡¡¡oye Kyo!!! ¿¿¿Sabías que hay un parque de diversiones y podemos ir??? -

         -Si usted quiere que lo acompañe con gusto lo haré Raion...

         -¡¡¡Gracias!!! - Oye... una pregunta... -ya estaban encaminándose hacia ese lugar.

         -¿¿¿Sí???-se detuvo al ver que Raion lo hacía.

         -¿¿¿Por qué siempre me dices que sí y nunca que no??? ¬¬

         -Ah... pues... -se sonrojó-es que... pensé que a usted le gustaría que lo acompañara...

         -Eres igual a mi primo, nunca dicen lo que piensan... u.u

         -Sí, claro... -se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando alegremente-pero si a usted le gusta no veo porqué no estaría divertido...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Eso es cierto!!!!! -y siguieron caminando y jugando a lo largo de la ciudad mientras todos los veían como si estuvieran locos de remate.

Yamato llegó junto con Keisuke saltando de lo feliz que se encontraba y cuando vio a su papá que bajó de su limousine hasta lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras cantaba algo que se le vino a la cabeza.

         -¿¿¿Y ahora a este qué le pasa??? ÔO

Keisuke que le sacó toda la información al despistado hijo de su mejor amigo solamente sonrió.

         -Bueno, cada día está más loco el pobre... u.u.

         -Si, creo que tienes razón-Yamato al voltear se encontró con los ojos de Keisuke los cuales esquivó al instante-bueno, es hora de comer, así que compermiso... -se disponía a retirar, pero Kei le detuvo-¿qué sucede?

         -Te noto raro conmigo...

         -No... lo que sucede es que no me siento bien...

         -¿¿¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte???

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No soy un bebé Keisuke!!!!!!!!!-se soltó violentamente de él.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué te hice???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué me tratas así???!!!!!!

         -No... ¡¡¡¡¡¡no me hiciste nada!!!!!!-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-perdóname... no sé qué me pasó... -Keisuke lo abrazó y se reconfortó cuando sintió sus brazos fuertes protegiéndolo y su pecho cálido, su aroma, su ser... ya no lloró, pero todo le daba vueltas, estaba demasiado estresado.

         -¿¿¿Te llevo a tu cuarto???...-Yamato cerró los ojos y asintió levemente mientras Keisuke le cargaba y le llevaba en brazos, cuando hubieron llegado Kei le pidió a una de las mucamas que por favor le llevara comida a Yama y lo recostó en su cama-¿¿¿ya te sientes mejor???

         -Si, solamente fue un enfado, me ha de haber subido la presión, me siento viejo...

         -ÔO ¡¡¡¡¡Pero si tienes 35!!!!! ¬¬

         -Déjame... es muy mi vida... u.u.

         -Jajaja, eres una de las personas más sanas que conozco...

         -Si, claro... -volteó hacia otro lugar- "pero no me siento enfermo del cuerpo, sino del alma y del corazón... u.u."

Después de unos minutos la mucama llevó la comida y Keisuke no estuvo tranquilo hasta que Yamaguchi se comiera todo...

         -No soy un niño pequeño... ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Eso lo decido yo!!! ¬¬

         -Bueno... u.u. –terminó de comer y Keisuke le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello-gracias por preocuparte por mí...

         -Eres mi mejor amigo...

         -Si, claro... -bajó la cabeza-oye Keisuke.......

         -¿¿¿Sí???-se dio la vuelta antes de salir.

         -No, nada... -negó con la cabeza y le sonrió-gracias por ser mi amigo...

         -También te lo agradezco...

Y desapareció la oportunidad, la única que tuvo de decirle lo que sentía......

CONTINUARÁ...


	19. Baile, Romance y Amor

**              Yo y mis escenitas... U jajajaja... ya verán porqué lo digo... uuU**

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                              Capítulo 11**

**                                                 _Baile, Romance y Amor_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Yamato estaba en su cuarto mirando hacia arriba(Ejem... hablo de Yamaguchi), se sentía algo confuso cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

         -¿¿¿Sí???-se incorporó cuando vio entrar a su hijo, el cual lucía radiante-¿¿¿qué sucede Yama???

         -¿¿¿No te vas a cambiar???-le miró algo preocupado, ya que su padre era en sí todo lo contrario a él, alegre y muy divertido-ya faltan unas pocas horas para tu dichosa recepción.

         -Sí... sí... ahorita... -se levantó de la cama y comenzó a tomar sus cosas-permíteme, me voy a bañar y después t.e alcanzo-le sonrió, pero parecía triste.

         -¿¿¿Te sientes bien papá??? ÔO

         -Si, claro... nunca en mi vida me sentí mejor..

         -Está bien... u.uU –y salió del cuarto un poco preocupado-¿¿¿¿qué le sucederá????

En otro lugar...

         -Sí, claro... pero lo que sucede es que la mayoría de las personas tratamos de ocultar lo que sentimos hacia.....

         -¡¡¡¡Keisuke!!!!-Matt le sonrió al psicólogo, el cual charlaba con una de las mucamas, la cual le prestaba mucha atención, a parte de lo guapo que estaba tenía una plática muy amena-¡¡¡¡¡has llegado!!!!!

         -Claro, esto no me lo perdería por nada, si puedo hacer enfadar a tu padre mejor... -

         -Ejem... de eso quería hablarte...

         -¿¿¿Qué sucede Matt???-le miró un poco desconcertado.

         -Es que... creo que no se siente bien... ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente... -Matt parecía preocupado.

         -Si te hace sentir mejor lo iré a ver, ¿qué te parece?-le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió para reconfortarlo-de seguro pasa por la depresión de todos los años... u.u

         -¿¿¿En serio irás???-parecía brillar en alegría y Keisuke solo le asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia las habitaciones..... cuando se dio la vuelta.

         -Disculpe Señorita-se despidió con un gesto de elegancia a la mucama, la cual se ruborizó y le sonrió devolviéndole el gesto-con su permiso.

         -Pase Sr.-ella continuó totalmente sonrojada con sus labores mientras Matt comenzaba a carcajearse por la forma de ser de Keisuke.

         -Todo lo contrario a mi padre... U

Keisuke siguió caminando cuando entró a la habitación de Yamato, se escuchaba un canto en el baño y como todas las personas somos curiosas él entró a cerciorarse de que fuera él e implorando porque no tuviera nada encima (Míralo, míralo... ¡¡¡¡qué listo!!!! ¬¬)... y sus súplicas fueron escuchadas... Keisuke abrió la boca de la sorpresa de tener a Yamato desnudo secando su cuerpo con una toalla mientras que secaba rápidamente su cabello con otra, tanta tentación y él sin poder hacer nada... estaba tan cerca, era cuestión de que diera unos pasos y estirara sus brazos para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo, como en tantas fantasías lo había hecho, pero un sentimiento de culpa lo alejó de esos pensamientos y decidió esperarlo en el cuarto sentado en la cama...

Yamato salió y lo primero que hizo fue tapar su semidesnudez ante los ojos de Keisuke...

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué no avisas???!!!!-estaba totalmente sonrojado.

         -Lo siento, pero somos hombres, ¿¿¿no???-se sentía incómodo y un escozor comenzó a nacer de su entrepierna-además no tiene nada de malo que te vea así... -comenzó a sonrojarse cuando Yamato caminó cubriéndose con la toalla hacia la cama para tomar sus cosas...

         -¡¡¡No, no tiene nada de malo!!! ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡Pero no me gusta que me vean en este estado de intimidad!!!!

         -Lo siento... -el abultamiento en su entrepierna era visible y rápidamente tomó una almohada y se la colocó sobre las piernas como si nada ocurriese-no volveré a violar tu intimidad... -volteó hacia otro lugar como si no pasara nada del otro mundo cuando por dentro se moría por tocar a Yamato... besarlo, poseerlo.....

         -Date la vuelta, por favor... ¡¡¡si no quieres que te saque de aquí!!! ¬¬

         -Lo siento mucho... -le dio la espalda a Yamato mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.....

Su pulso aceleraba mientras imaginaba a Yamato desnudo colocándose sus prendas. Era tanta la excitación que no pudo contenerse y se paró asustando a Yamato, el cual seguía con la toalla en la cintura...

         -Oye... ¿¿¿qué??? ¿¿¿¿Qué haces Keisuke????-el rubio se quedó estático cuando Keisuke le abrazó tomándolo de la cintura para llevarlo hacia sí-no... ¡¡¡¡¡¡déjame!!!!!!

         -Shhh... -le calló colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios delicadamente-sólo... sólo déjate llevar..... -se acercó y besó esos labios que tanto le gustaban..... al principio el rubio no lo recibió, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo fue correspondiendo y abrió los labios para sentir esa lengua envolviendo la suya... tan intenso fue el beso como tierno... pero el aire en sus pulmones se acababa y tuvieron qué separarse.

         -Kei... -otro beso lo sorprendió y unas suaves y frías manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer-no... ¿¿¿¿por qué????

      -"¿¿¿¿Por qué????"-se preguntaba Keisuke mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le decía sensualmente-porque te deseo... porque te quiero... porque yo... yo te amo..... -y lamió el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo gemir al rubio que se encontraba a una toalla (jajajaja... U) de estar desnudo-hagamos el amor... déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero... cuánto te he querido durante todo este tiempo... abandónate a mí...

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿Estás loco, verdad??!!!!-el rubio se separó bruscamente de sus brazos y le miró totalmente sonrojado-yo... yo no puedo hacerlo contigo.....

         -¿¿¿Por qué???-se le acercó nuevamente y le abrazó para reconfortarle-¿¿¿temes que te dañe??? ¿¿¿Temes que te deje como Hassy???

         -¡¡¡¡¡No... no quiero... -de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas-no quiero que me hagas daño... no quiero que me dejes... no quiero que me uses!!!!!

         -No lo haré... yo siempre te he querido... y siempre te querré... ¡¡¡Te amo!!! ¡¡¡Por Dios Yamato!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué no comprendes??!!!!!!!

         -Pero... -bosque contra cielo, verde contra azul... esos ojos se miraban y suplicaban el permiso para tomarse-yo.....

         -¡¡¡¡Nunca!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Escúchame bien Yamato!!!!!-le acarició la mejilla y se la besó-¡¡¡nunca haría algo que te dañara!!!

         -No... no te creo..... -bajó la mirada y después lo abrazó-sí... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sí te creo!!!!!!! ¡¡¡Por favor Keisuke... hazme tuyo!!! ¡¡¡¡Quiero sentirte!!!!

         -Yo también quiero tenerte... quiero susurrarte al oído las palabras que siempre he querido decirte y que nunca me he atrevido... por miedo a tu rechazo, ¡¡¡¡por miedo a que te alejes!!!!

         -No me iré... -se acercó y besó tímidamente los labios de Keisuke, el cual le correspondió haciendo pasar del tímido beso a uno apasionado, lleno de entrega y amor...

         -Te amo Yamato..... -le volvió a abrazar y le tomó en brazos hasta dejarlo caer suavemente en la cama-pero no estoy seguro de que tú quieras...

         -Te lo he pedido-el rubio le miró suplicante mientras se sonrojaba dramáticamente-pero no sé si tú quieras...

         -Por supuesto que lo quiero..... -se arrodilló ante el rubio que se sentó en la cama y le abrió las piernas pasa situarse frente a él-te deseo... te amo... quiero hacerte mío... -comenzó a besar nuevamente los labios de su mejor amigo al momento en que colocaba las manos en las piernas de Yama pasando por debajo de la toalla y su boca bajando por su cuello...

         -Kei... -Yama tomó con delicadeza y un poco de miedo la cabeza del ojiverde y enredó sus dedos en su cabellera castaña-¿¿¿¿qué me haces????

         -Te beso... -le sonrió mientras bajaba de su cuello a su pecho y comenzaba a juguetear con los pezones de su rubio "amigo" desatando gemidos extremadamente ruidosos de Yama (Igual a su hijo --U)

         -Ah... sí... ¡¡¡¡¡bésame!!!!!-sus cinco sentidos estaban ocupados en sentir a Keisuke... aspirar su aroma, ver su cuerpo, sentir su piel, escuchar su voz y saborear sus labios... no tenía nada más en la cabeza que seguir sintiendo todo eso...

         -Mmm... -Kei subió su rostro y besó con pasión a su mejor amigo... lo tiró hacia atrás y se colocó sobre él-quiero... deseo tener tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu corazón, tu ser..... -sus manos recorrieron los muslos aún húmedos por el baño del rubio y cuando hubo llegado a su entrepierna tomó su miembro y lo envolvió en una de sus manos delicadamente sobresaltando a Yama...

         -Keisuke, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿qué haces???!!!!-preguntó un poco inocente cuando sintió un frotamiento en su sexo que lo hizo gemir de placer-¡¡¡¡¡¡me gusta como haces eso!!!!!!-le abrió aún más las piernas para que el contacto fuera mayor y se dejó llevar por ese movimiento de vaivén sin fin... ese frotamiento tan ardiente y a la vez tan tierno, tan apasionado... ese placer que sentía lo estaba envolviendo de la cabeza a los pies y un calor que emanaba de su entrepierna le recorrió el cuerpo entero-yo... ya... me...

         -No... aún no... -Keisuke apretó con un poco de fuerza la parte más baja del miembro de Yamato deteniendo el orgasmo.

         -Pero... ¿¿¿por qué???-el rubio sintió que hizo algo mal y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules y resbalaron por sus mejillas-¿¿¿hice algo malo???

         -No... pero... pero quiero que termines conmigo adentro... -le sonrió seductoramente y el rubio se sobresaltó.

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ÔO ¿¿¿Contigo adentro de dónde???-realmente se confundió y se asustó cuando Keisuke le quitó la toalla que cubría su intimidad-¿¿¿¿qué quieres hacer???? 

         -Hacerte el amor... eso es lo que quiero... -comenzó a desnudarse mientras que Yama se sentaba en medio de la cama cubriendo su sexo todavía erecto, el cual comenzaba a dolerle, la camisa del ojiverde fue a parar a un lugar del cuarto, lo cual no le importaba, su pantalón calló al piso, sus zapatos se quedaron igual que los pantalones, solo faltaba su bóxer...

         -¿¿¿También debemos de estar desnudos???-preguntó tímidamente Yamato mientras se sonrojaba por su pregunta... -es que... me da pena...

         -Sí, también debemos de estar desnudos... -Keisuke se desnudó completamente (¡¡¡Oye, le faltan los calcetines!!! ¬¬) (¡¡¡Eso no cuenta!!! ¬¬¡) (Ahp... U) y sentó a Yamato sobre sus piernas... -¿¿¿¿te molesta????

         -Realmente sí... -las mejillas de Yamato se encendieron cuando sintió el sexo de Keisuke rozar su entrada-¿¿¿me va a doler???-hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Keisuke y le abrazó-no sé lo que quieras hacer, pero por favor no me lastimes Keisuke...

         -No te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras... -le abrazó cariñosamente y Yamato se aferró a él.

         -Es que... lo quiero, pero tengo miedo... -le miró y besó suavemente sus labios-hazme lo que quieras...

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Lo que quiera???!!! ¬¬

         -Sí... -bajó la mirada y se sonrojó-lo que quieras.....

No tuvo qué implorárselo, ya que Keisuke le besó nuevamente en los labios, pero ésta vez con mucho deseo y ternura a la vez... parecía que quería comérselo en cada beso que le daba. Después de unos segundos o minutos se separaron agitadamente...

         -Date la vuelta Yamato...

         -¿¿¿¿Para qué????

         -Solo haz lo que te pido...

         -Está bien... -se dio la vuelta mientras se arrodillaba en la cama-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿para qué quieres????????........ -su respiración se entrecortó cuando Keisuke le recorrió con la lengua desde el cuello hasta el final de su columna vertebral-¡¡¡¡ah!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Keisuke!!!!!!!!!!-arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la lengua de Kei pasar por su glúteo izquierdo-¡¡¡¡¡mmm!!!!!

         -¿¿¿¿Te gusta lo que te hago????-Yama asintió mientras se sonrojaba aún más y su sexo se ponía a mil-te gustará aún más.....

Con las manos le separó las nalgas y con su lengua comenzó a dilatar la entrada del rubio...

         -¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡¡Me gusta eso!!!! Pero... ¡¡¡¡¡¡pero ya no puedo más!!!!!!-sin haberse tocado tuvo el orgasmo que minutos antes Keisuke logró detener... su semen quedó esparcido en gran parte de la cama y hasta en parte de su abdomen...

         -Eso ayudará..... -con su mano izquierda tomó un poco del semen de Yama y con su dedo medio comenzó a acariciar la zona que minutos antes estuvo ocupada por su lengua, con movimientos circulares estuvo relajando el lugar y lentamente fue introduciendo un dedo...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Me duele!!!!!!-se aferró a las sábanas mientras contraía sus músculos lastimándose en esa parte.

         -No... ¡¡¡¡no hagas eso Yamato!!!!-sacó el dedo rápidamente y le abrazó para que se tranquilizara-cálmate... no te haré daño, pero necesito que cooperes...

         -¿¿¿¿Quieres entrar en mi cuerpo por ahí????-escondió su cabeza entre las almohadas.

         -Yo...

         -Me va a doler, ¿¿¿¿verdad????-sumió aún más la cabeza.

         -No... si tú... si tú te relajas no te dolerá... -le acarició el hombro y se lo besó con ternura-no quiero hacerte daño...

         -No te preocupes por mí... -miró hacia atrás y le sonrió débilmente mirándole a los ojos-quiero sentirte entonces dentro de mí... quiero que me hagas tuyo.....

         -Pe... pero..... -su boca fue callada por unos labios dulces que se entregaban totalmente a él-Yamato.....

Volvió a besarle el hombro y le llenó la espalda de besos dulces, le susurró palabras hermosas al oído y cuando sintió como el rubio se relajaba comenzó a introducir un dedo en su cuerpo.

         -Shhh... tranquilízate... pronto pasará el dolor..... -le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y sintió como el cuerpo debajo suyo se relajaba totalmente. Su dedo fue introducido totalmente y comenzó a moverlo en el interior de su amigo mientras éste comenzaba a gemir débilmente. Cuando supuso que estaba ya acostumbrado a ese dedo introdujo otro, el cual pasó mejor por lo dilatada que se encontraba la entrada de Yamato... el tercer dedo molestó un poco a Yama, pero poco a poco se acostumbró...

         -Espera... -Keisuke se levantó de ahí dejando a un confundido rubio son el trasero levantado y con la cabeza sumida entre almohadas... regresó con crema de afeitar y comenzó a untarse en su duro miembro que sentía que estallaría si no encontraba el alivio... tomó un poco más y la introdujo dentro de Yama... lanzó la crema hacia algún lugar sin importarle donde cayera y con sus manos se acercó a la entrada del rubio-¿¿¿¿puedo????

         -Sí... -se escuchaba débil la voz de Yama.

         -¿¿¿Estás seguro??? Aún puedes arrepentirte...

         -¡¡¡¡Hazlo de una buena vez!!!!-el rubio salió de su escondite mientras sus sonrojadas mejillas demostraban el grado de excitación y vergüenza en el que se encontraba...

         -Claro... -le sonrió y le besó por última vez mientras intentaba adentrarse en esa cálida caverna...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Hazlo despacio!!!!!!-gritó el rubio mientras se aferraba a las almohadas que servían también como soporte a sus gemidos y gritos-¡¡¡¡¡me estás lastimando!!!!!

         -Tranquilízate..... -tomó el pene semierecto de su mejor amigo y lo comenzó a masturbar... Yama gemía como desesperado mientras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos por la penetración de su cuerpo..... fueron minutos largos en los que Keisuke entraba lo más lento posible para no lastimarlo... hasta que lo logró...

         -No te muevas..... por... por... favor.....

         -No lo haré aún... -esperó a que su rubio amigo se acostumbrara a la presencia de su miembro dentro de él y comenzó a moverse lentamente.....

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah... Keisuke... se siente bien..... se siente!!!!!!!!!.............

         -Yamato... te amo... -sus embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidas, mientras salía y entraba al cuerpo de Yama sentía que iba a explotar de todo lo que se había contenido... mientras seguía el vaivén volvió a masturbar al rubio que gemía implacablemente.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ah... sí... Keisuke!!!!!!!!-el dolor había pasado y se había reemplazado por el placer que les envolvía a los dos de palmo a palmo-¡¡¡¡¡¡más... más adentro!!!!!!-inconscientemente fue moviendo las caderas y pegándose al cuerpo de Keisuke para hacer más profunda la penetración-¡¡¡¡ah!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!!

         -Te Amo Yamato... no sé porqué, pero te amo..... -así duraron 10 minutos cuando el rubio comenzó a contraer sus músculos por el orgasmo que ya venía en camino, terminaron juntos, exhaustos, Yamato en la mano de Keisuke y éste dentro de su amado rubio-¿¿¿¿¿¿te gustó?????-aún no salía de su cuerpo y no quería...

         -Sí... me gustó mucho... -volteó y le sonrió, después ambos se besaron tiernamente-te amo Keisuke......

         -Keisuke... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Keisuke!!!!!!-Yamato acababa de vestirse y no puso evitar escuchar el gemido que provino de los labios de su mejor amigo... era sin más de placer... y comenzó a reír cuando le vio con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿qué estás haciendo???!!!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Eh???-Kei despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y para su desgracia solamente fue una fantasía más... de las mejores que había tenido-yo... yo... lo siento..... -se sonrojó aún más...

         -Si es lo que me imagino... creo que tendrás qué cambiarte... -Yama intentó apagar una risita, pero el momento pudo más y comenzó a carcajearse...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡No es gracioso Yamato!!!!!! ¬¬

         -Claro que lo es... -

         -¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿En quién estabas pensando Keisuke???!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡No te importa Yamato!!!! ¬¬

         -ÔÔ Bueno, pero no te enojes, yo no fui el que me puse a fantasear de esa manera en el cuarto de mi mejor amigo. ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡¡Odioso!!!!! ¬¬ -suspiró-me iría ahora mismo, pero no puedo salir en éstas condiciones... -se sonrojó y Yama siguió riendo a carcajadas-¡¡¡cállate!!! .¬¬.

         -Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero no puedo controlarme... ..

         -Bueno, ya que te gusta tanto burlarte de mí... ¡¡¡¿¿¿te puedo pedir un favor???!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Cuál??? ÔO

         -¿¿¿Puedes ir a mi automóvil por el cambio que traigo para la recepción que harás???

         -Sí, claro...

         -¿¿¿Y de paso me puedes dejar bañar aquí??? U

         -ÔÔ Sí, claro... si quieres... .uu.

         -Gracias... -cuando vio que Yama salía de la habitación se incorporó y vio el desastre que ocasionó en su pantalón-demonios, debo de controlarme... .u.u. Menos mal que fue aquí en su casa... ¡¡¡¿¿¿qué hubiera pasado si fuera en su oficina???!!! "ó Qué horrible hubiera resultado eso...

Se introdujo en el baño y puso a llenar la bañera... comenzó a desnudarse despacio... sabía que su mejor amigo tardaría mucho. Cuando estuvo el agua al punto que quería y la bañera llena, se metió.

         -Esto era lo que me faltaba... -mojó su cara con el agua y su cabello-qué rica está el agua... tan fresca y a la vez tan tibia-¿¿¿suspiró-por qué me suceden ésta clase de cosas cada vez que... que... está... tan cerca???

         -¿¿¿De quién hablas??? -Yamato llegó y le dejó la ropa en el respaldo de una silla mientras se sentaba en ella-de seguro es de... -se entristeció-de Ai...

         -¡¡¡¡Uy... sí!!!!-tono sarcástico-¿cómo no?...

         -Entonces si no hablabas de ella, ¿¿¿de quién era??? ÔO

         -¡¡¡Eso no te importa!!! ¬¬ Es muy mi vida 

         -"" Tú fuiste el que comenzó con todas esas cosas... además, ¿¿¿¿por qué no me quieres decir quién es????

         -¡¡¡Depravado!!! ¬¬

         -Pero... -se enfadó y salió de ahí rabiando-maldición.....

         -Pero qué genio... ÔO

Unos 10 minutos después Keisuke salió ya vestido y sobre todo muy guapo. Yama sonrió cuando le vio.

         -Bien, ahora sí... ¿¿¿de qué hablábamos???-Kei se puso a acomodar una de las mancuernillas de oro que tenía su traje-porque me estabas preguntando... pero créeme Yamato, no te gustará saber quién era... u.uU

         -ÔO ¿¿¿Y tú cómo sabes??? ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Porque sí... y ya!!! ¬¬

         -MMM... ¬¬

         -Bueno... me tengo qué ir...

         -¿¿¿Y tu ropa??? ÔO

         -Es cierto... U

         -Si quieres le digo a una de las mucamas que la lave...

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! Ôo ¿¿¿Estás loco acaso??? ÔO

         -¿¿¿Por qué me lo dices??? ¿¿¿OO???

         -Van a pensar... bueno, tú sabes... U

         -¿¿¿Qué??? ÔO

         -Que estábamos los dos... bueno, ¡¡¡¡¡haciendo cosas indebidas Yamato!!!!! .¬¬. (Mmm... ¡¡¡tú qué más quisieras Kei!!! ¬¬)

         -¡¡¡¡¡Keisuke!!!!! .¬¬.

         -Es la verdad... û.ú Mejor tráeme una bolsa o algo en qué echarla y llegando a mi casa a ver qué hago... û.

         -Sí, claro... si tú quieres... -salió y unos 5 minutos después regresó, pero no encontró a Keisuke-ese idiota... -iba a ponerse como histérico cuando vio la ropa de Keisuke tirada en el suelo del baño-su ropa... ¡¡¡¡oh, ese hombre se olvidó de que tenía qué llevársela!!!!-comenzó a recogerla, primero su pantalón que cuando lo vio comenzó a carcajearse, su ropa interior y se sonrojó, su camisa y después su saco, pero cuando iba a meter este último el aroma de Keisuke le sorprendió-vaya, huele a tí.....

Abrazó el saco y se quedó aspirando ese aroma...

         -Oye, ¿¿¿qué haces Yama???-Keisuke le miraba un poco desconcertado.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Nada!!!!! OO -metió rápidamente el saco y se sonrojó-lo siento mucho, debí esperar a que tú... regresaras, ¿¿¿no es verdad??? .nn.

         -Lo siento, es que tardaste y salí a buscarte, cuando no te vi mejor regresé...

         -Ah... bueno... yo... -le entregó la bolsa y se sentó en su cama-yo... debo ir... bueno, tú sabes.....

         -¿¿¿Por qué estás nervioso y sonrojado??? ÔO

         -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Yo???!!!!! OO –se puso a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos-no... no estoy así... lo que pasa es que estoy nervioso con todo esto de la recepción... solo eso.....

         -No es cierto... -le miró directamente a los ojos, sabía que mentía, lo conocía demasiado bien-mírame y dime qué te puso así...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Nada!!!!!-desvió la mirada, cuando sintió la mano del ojiverde en su barbilla-Kei...

         -Dímelo... -le hizo mirarle-por favor...

         -Yo..... -se abandonó a la magia del momento, los labios de su querido Keisuke estaban a unos centímetros de ser solamente suyos... -no... -tomó de los hombros al psicólogo, el cual se sobresaltó y confundió aún más cuando el rubio cerró los ojos y se le aproximó, su respiración se ajustó a la del otro y... cuando el ojiverde sintió el aliento de Yama en sus labios........

         -¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!-Raion abrió de golpe haciendo separarse bruscamente a Keisuke de Yamato-lo siento, ¿¿¿interrumpí algo??? ÔO

         -No, nada... -Kei recogió su ropa y salió como sin nada hubiese sucedido.....

         -"Estuve tan cerca... ¿¿¿por qué no se alejó de mí???"-sintió como le miraban-¿¿¿me decías Raion???

         -Primo... ejem... que ya casi es hora de que lleguen tus invitados... -se quedó preocupado cuando vio la expresión de tristeza profunda y confusión extremas en sus hermosos ojos azules-es más, creo que ya lo están haciendo...

         -Yo... -se paró de la cama y salió junto con su primo del cuarto-yo iré a recibirlos, ¡¡¡no te preocupes!!!-y le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo...

         -Yamato fue el que lo incitó... -Raion le miró desaparecerse-esto me está confundiendo....... -y mejor decidió irse a ver quién llegaba...

Matt estaba en esos momentos charlando con Kyo cuando vio acercarse a una chica de ojos miel y cabellos castaños junto con un chico rubio y de ojos verde aguamarina. Detrás de ellos vio a su Ángel muy, pero muy fastidiado sin haber llegado aún...

         -¿¿¿Por qué tuve qué venir???-se sentó en una silla en el jardín mientras tenía la gran parte de los ojos de las chicas sobre él y también de dos chicos...

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué no vas con él Yama????-Kyosuke le dio un codazo a Matt, el cual solamente sonrió nerviosamente-oh, vamos... yo sé que te mueres...

         -Pe... pero..... -se sonrojó cuando sitió como Kyo le aventó escaleras abajo poniendo toda la atención en él... -ho... hola..... bue... buenas noches....... -caminaba torpe y nerviosamente cuando bajaba-compermiso..... -caminó rápidamente hacia el jardín donde se perdió de la vista de las personas, pero no de una...

         -Vaya... así que el anfitrión hace su aparición de una manera muy torpe... -una risa hermosa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones-y vaya, que llamó la atención aún así...

      -Usted... -se sonrojó por el comentario de Taichi-¿¿¿¿qué hace aquí???? ÔO

      -Tuve qué venir... ni modo de quedarme en casa yo solo... y almenos mi salida tuvo una recompensa..... -le sonrió seductoramente y le pasó una mano por el hombro-y vaya que sí.....

         -¿¿¿Por qué lo dice??? ÔO -¡¡¡torpe!!! ¬¬ ...

         -Jajajajaja..... por tí... claro... -se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios que es correspondido inmediatamente-¿¿¿¿cómo has estado????

         -Bien... ¿¿¿y usted???

         -¿¿¿Yo???-le sonrió nuevamente-no me llames de usted, ¿¿¿quieres??? Me llamo Taichi Ya........

         -¡¡¡¡¡Yama!!!!!-Raion(ÔO Hoy es su día... sorprende a todos y confúndete aún más... U) corrió al verle en el jardín-mi primo te está..... -se quedó callado cuando lo vio abrazado y muy cerca de ese chico-buscando...... Buenas noches... -le dijo fríamente a Tai, el cual se separó despacio de Yama.

         -Buenas noches-Taichi tomó la mano de Yama y se despidió cordialmente-compermiso...

         -Pase... -Matt vio alejarse a Taichi e iba a hacer lo mismo cuando su tío lo detuvo-¿¿¿qué sucede tío Raion???

         -¿¿¿Quién es él??? ¬¬

         -Él... ah... pues... es... mmm... un... un invitado... U

         -ÔO Míralo... qué cordial contigo, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿no???!!!! ¬¬

         -Pe... pero..... ¡¡¡no te importa tío Raion!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡Claro que me importa!!!! Se acababan de separar... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿qué estaban aún más juntos???!!!! ¬¬

         -Yo... bueno... -se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar-¡¡¡¡¡no te importa!!!!!

         -Ya te dije que sí... mira Yamato... ten cuidado, ¿¿¿quieres??? No quiero que te lastimen... y me preocupo aún más porque es un chico... si fuera una chica... yo también tendría cuidado... es muy difícil encontrar a una persona que te quiera por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes... yo aún no la encuentro...

         -Mmm... es porque no te has fijado que está muy cerca... y más de lo que te imaginas... -se separó corriendo...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Oye!!!!!-intentó detenerlo-¡¡¡¿¿¿a quién se referirá???!!! ÔO

         -Ah... aquí está... -Kyo llegó corriendo y casi asfixiándose-la Srita. Ai lo está buscando...

         -Ah... gracias... -le sonrió y lo ayudó a incorporarse-pero no debes de estar corriendo por aquí y por allá, después te puedes caer... -le sonrió y cuando vio que se recuperó se despidió-bueno, me tengo qué ir, ya sabes que mi hermana se impacienta si no me doy prisa...

         -Sí, claro... -le devolvió la sonrisa y lo miró alejarse-gracias por preocuparse por mí, Raion... -y una enorme y gran sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro... -gracias.....

Raion estaba caminado entre todas las personas, muchas chicas babeaban por él (Olvidé decir que entre ellas estaba yo... UUU) (Nah, ¿en serio, Meyk-baka? --UUU ), eso le hacía sonreír... y cuando hubo llegado con su hermana...

         -Ah... ¡¡¡Raion!!!-ella le sonrió y abrazó, siendo la envidia de muchas chicas de la fiesta-prometiste que bailarías conmigo...

         -¡¡¡¡Claro Ai!!!!-le devolvió el gesto y haciendo una reverencia de saludo ella le extendió su mano, él la besó y le pidió caballerescamente-Srita. ¿¿¿¿Me haría el placer de bailar conmigo????-ella le sonrió y salió con él a la pista de baile...

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía armoniosa y tranquila, ellos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo que la canción que inundaba todo el salón... sus movimientos eran rítmicos... todos los presentes les abrieron el camino para que ellos dos bailaran...

         -¡¡¡¡Qué chico tan guapo!!!!-muchas de las chicas murmuraban por lo bajo.

         -Pues la Señorita está también muy hermosa... -se escuchaban también los murmullos de los chicos.

Raion seguía moviéndose al compás de la música junto con su hermana, ellos dos practicaban horas de baile jugando solos, siempre fueron compañeros... desde que él nació... cuando ella tenía 7 años y Yamato 10... siempre se habían hecho compañía y hasta la fecha eso no cambiaba. Ambos se sonreían y podían sentir las miradas sobre ellos, hasta que el pelirrojo sintió una mirada que lo perturbó... era... era tan cálida y tan llena de amor que se sorprendió y miró hacia todos los lugares... pero nunca dio con esa persona..... las palabras de su sobrino le vinieron a la mente _"es porque no te has fijado que está muy cerca... y más de lo que te imaginas..."..._

         -"¿¿¿¿Quién será????"-cuando terminó la pieza todos aplaudieron... -gracias por concederme el honor Srita.-le besó suavemente la mano a su hermana y se alejó.

         -Fue todo un placer... -Ai se despidió también y se dirigió hacia su lugar...

         -Baila usted muy bien... -Kyo alcanzó a Raion mientras este se alejaba.

         -¿¿¿Tú crees???-puso una mano en su nuca y comenzó a reír-gracias por tu comentario...

         -De nada Raion...

         -¿¿¿No trajiste pareja Kyo??? ÔO

         -No... yo... bueno... -se sonrojó y desvió la mirada-no... no tengo pareja... jajajaja... U

         -Te aseguro que si buscas una, pronto la tendrás...

         -Sí, pero no sería la persona que espero...

         -¿¿¿Y esperas a alguien??? OO

         -No, ese alguien ya se encuentra aquí... pero... será mejor que no espere a que se me acerque con esas intenciones...

         -Jajajajaja... pero mira como se te quedan viendo las chicas... -y era cierto, ellos dos llamaban mucho la atención-si te lo propones en serio... que encontrarás a muchas que quieran bailar contigo...

         -Sí, claro... gracias... -bajó la cabeza triste-pero no tengo deseos de bailar con nadie más que no sea........

         -Tu amor tan esperado... -lo dijo cínicamente-sí, yo también lo he esperado, pero... para amar a alguien y que ese alguien te ame está muy difícil, ¿¿¿no lo crees??? Por más que busques a una persona que te quiera por lo que eres y no por los bienes materiales que tienes o por tu físico nunca la encontrarás...

         -Pero también si busca a quién amar... el corazón no respeta... no sabe si está bien o está mal, solamente hace que uno se sienta más feliz cuando está cerca de esa persona... no le importa el mundo entero... nada, solamente estar cerca... a su lado. Disfrutar de su aroma, de su voz, de sus ojos, de su sola presencia. No importaría si muriera en ese instante... en el instante en que fundiera sus labios con los de esa persona amada... porque... porque ya no le interesaría nada...

           YO PODRÍA PERDERME CONTIGO

           EN CUALQUIER LUGAR, SIN NINGÚN MOTIVO

           YO CREERÍA EN CUALQUIER COSA

           QUE EVOCARA TU SUAVE BOCA

         -Creo que tienes razón... -le sonrió-pero... no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere...

         -Eso es verdad... -miró hacia otro lugar y suspiró-aunque esté solo a un abrazo de estar contigo...

         -¿¿¿Dijiste algo??? ÔO

         -No, nada... -volvió a suspirar y sonrió-estoy delirando, no me haga caso Raion... -se alejó triste del lugar, mientras unos ojos verdes le miraban con comprensión y amor...

         -Estás perdiendo oportunidades hermanito... -Keisuke le vio desparecer de su vista-oportunidades que nunca más volverán.....

Yama había visto y casi escuchado todo... así que corrió a alcanzar a su mejor amigo... y cuando lo hizo lo encontró llorando en el jardín.

         -Kyo... -éste se secó las lágrimas y le miró sorprendido.

         -¿¿¿Qué haces aquí, Yama???

         -Vine porque te vi muy triste...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Ya no soporto Yamato!!!!!-Matt se le acercó y Kyo se puso a llorar en sus brazos-es que... cada vez que hablo con él sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad y eso me parte el alma...

         -Ya... tranquilo... -le abrazó aún más cariñosamente-todo estará bien...

         -¡¡¡¡No!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡No es cierto!!!!!!-se aferró aún más a él-¡¡¡¡ya estoy cansado!!!! ¡¡¡Fui una sombra para él durante más de 14 años!!! ¡¡¡¡Y después solamente el mejor amigo de su sobrino!!!! No soy siquiera un amigo para él... ¡¡¡¡¡no soy nada!!!!!

         -Kyo... -Matt se sentía triste por la forma de pensar de Kyo-mira... ya verás que todo se arreglará...

         -Sí, claro... ¡¡¡¡cuando él se case y se vaya de mi lado!!!!

         -¡¡¡Eso no sucederá!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que pasará Yamato!!!!!!!!

         -Entonces dile lo que sientes...

         -¡¡¡¡No!!!! No quiero que se aleje hasta que... hasta que ya no tenga ninguna posibilidad... no quiero saber que lo he perdido para siempre...

         -Pero...

         -¡¡¡¡No!!!! ¡¡¡Él ya no es mío!!! ¡¡¡Ni siquiera lo fue!!! ¡¡¡Solamente soy alguien más en su vida!!!

         -Kyo, ¡¡¡no digas estupideces!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Es la verdad Yamato!!!! Pero es que ya estoy tan cansado... ya no puedo más... he visto desfilar novia tras novia con él y yo solamente mostraba felicidad por él... pero... ¿¿¿pero y yo??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Es que acaso yo no existo???!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Yo no puedo ser feliz???!!!!!!!

         -Cálmate ya Kyo-san.....

         -¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡¡¡No puedo... no quiero, no sé... no sé si lo haré... no creo poder contenerme si lo vuelvo a ver... no sé si podré contener mis ansias de besarle y de abrazarle, de decirle que lo amo y que él ni siquiera se ha percatado de lo que yo siento!!!!!

         -Sé lo que se siente...

         -Si, pero tú fuiste correspondido de algún modo... tú te enamoraste aún más de él porque estuviste a su lado... porque él te dio caricias, él te dio besos... porque él te abrazó, él te dijo palabras tiernas al oído... porque tú fuiste algo para él... más que un simple amigo...

         -Eso no es verdad...

         -Claro que sí... porque aunque todo fuera fingido... ante sus padres tú eras su novio... pero... pero yo solamente soy ante sus familiares "TÚ" mejor amigo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡solamente eso!!!!!! El Mejor amigo de su sobrino Yamato... y ni siquiera algo como un compañero o un amigo... nada de eso... ¿¿¿crees que no me siento mal por todo lo que dicen de mí???

         -Hay Kyo... -le abrazó aún más cariñosamente cuando vio acercarse a su tío-tío Raion.........

         -No menciones ese nombre, ¿¿¿quieres????-Kyo sumergió más su cabeza en el pecho de Yama, pero se exaltó cuando escuchó la divina voz de su amado Raion...

         -Aquí estás Kyo... -se quedó a unos metros de donde estaban Yama y Kyo-como no te vi en la fiesta pensé que estabas aquí y vaya, no me equivoqué...

         -Kyo, yo me voy... -Matt se separó de él antes de que el hermano menor de Keisuke pudiese decir algo... y se alejó, pero lo suficiente para no ser visto y también lo suficiente para escuchar y ver todo lo que sucedía ahí... (¡Míralo, qué metiche! ¬¬) (Bueno, déjalo, es muy su vida... además, él solamente quiere ayudar... ¬¬) (Está bien, pero no te me alebrestes... o.o)

         -¿¿¿Estás bien Kyo-kun???-Raion se le acercó y sacó un pañuelo para dárselo a Kyo que estaba sumergido en un mar de llanto.

         -Sí... -cuando esa mano le ofreció el pañuelo le hizo caso omiso y se tapó la cara con las dos manos-no se preocupe por mí, vaya a divertirse por favor...

         -Claro... pero cuando tú vengas conmigo... -se sentó a su lado y separó sus manos de su cara para después pasar gentil y suavemente el pañuelo por su rostro secando así sus lágrimas-no sirve de nada llorar...

         -Lo sé... pero... -volteó hacia otro lugar-¡¡¡¡usted no comprende nada, Raion!!!!

         -En realidad no..... yo nunca he amado a alguien... solamente son como un juego para mí... no sé qué es enamorarse realmente... pero veo que tú si... o talvez también piensas como yo... que el amor solamente es un juego... jajajaja... -pero una cachetada le sobresaltó, más cuando sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca y un hilito de ella cayendo por sus labios-Kyo... ¿¿¿¿¿por qué?????

         -¡¡¡¡¡Porque usted es un insensible!!!!!-su mano se la acalambró por el golpe que dio... iba a darle un puñetazo, pero para no hacerle tanto daño pensó mejor en una bofetada... sólo que al ver la sangre en sus labios se alarmó-¡¡¡¡lo siento mucho Raion!!!!-con su otra temblorosa mano comenzó a quitar la sangre que resbalaba antes de que ensuciara su ropa... -perdóneme por favor... -las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar.

         -Sí, claro... -se levantó furioso cuando una mano indecisa tomó una de sus manos-déjame ir... ¿¿¿¿quieres????

         -Por favor perdóneme... -el llanto lo venció y le soltó para así poder tomar con sus dos manos su cabeza y que nadie viera el escándalo que estaba armando... -no fue mi intención lastimarlo de esa manera...

         -Sí, claro.. y ahora dirás que soy un insensible...

         -Lo es...

         -¿¿¿Y por qué lo dices???-le dio la espalda-¿¿¿porque pienso que no vale nada el amor???

         -No... ¡¡¡¡¡¡porque todas aquellas chicas que se entregaron a usted pensaban que las amaba... que las quería por algo que las demás no tenían... y usted solo jugó con ellas!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo puede dolerte el sufrimiento ajeno???!!!!

         -Porque... ¡¡¡¡porque comprendo lo que es amar!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Porque sé lo que se siente cuando uno no es correspondido!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Eso solamente es una estupidez Kyosuke!!!! ¡¡¡¡El Amor no existe!!!! Dime... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿acaso hay alguna persona que me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo???!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡Sí, si la hay!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Y dónde demonios está???!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Usted está ciego!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Usted nunca la vería aunque estuviera delante de sus ojos!!!!! ¡¡¡¡El rencor y el dolor lo han cegado!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡El temor al rechazo!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡El miedo al amor!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!!!!-se volteó hacia él-¡¡¡¡el amor fue inventado para cubrir al deseo... para cubrir la avaricia, la lujuria!!!!

         -¡¡¡El amor siempre ha estado presente!!! ¡¡¡¡Si usted desconfía es porque el amor lo ha tratado mal!!!!

         -Sí... y es por eso que no confío en él... porque yo..... porque yo también me he ilusionado... pero no he amado... ¡¡¡¡¡nunca me he sentido amado por alguien más tampoco!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Es porque no les ha dado la oportunidad!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! Pero solamente he recibido a cambio su interés hacia mi dinero...

         -Pero no todas lo buscan por su dinero... hay personas que lo buscan por su forma de ser.. por su alegría, porque les gusta estar a su lado....

         -Y me dirás que tú eres una de ellas... ¿¿¿eh??? ¿¿¿Me dirás que tú me buscas porque te gusta estar conmigo??? ¿¿¿Porque te agrado???

         -Raion...

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Porque me estimas????!!! ¡¡¡¡Esas son boberías!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Tú me buscas porque te gusta mi sobrino!!!!! ¡¡¡¡No puedes mentirme!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Solamente te hiciste mi amigo porque él nos presentó!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!!!!!-se levantó y le encaró.

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Y entonces???!!! ¡¡¡¡¡No me mientas Kyosuke!!!!!

         -¡¡¡Él no me interesa!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Él es mi mejor amigo!!!!!

         -Claro... pero te gusta... ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿entonces es la persona que habías estado esperando???!!!!!

         -¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Él no es!!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Y entonces????!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡No me vengas con que era una de las damas ahí presentes... porque no te creo!!!!

         -¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡¡No era nadie!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Ahora te retractas???!!!!-lo tomó por los hombros con mucha fuerza-¡¡¡¿¿¿ahora me dirás que solamente jugabas conmigo para ver qué reacciones tenía???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Le dirás a todos que no me intereso en nadie porque no creo en el amor????!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Nunca haría eso Raion!!!!!!-trataba de soltarse sin mucho éxito, mientras más lo hacía más lastimados tenía los hombros-¡¡¡¡¡nunca lo lastimaría!!!!!

         -¡¡¿¿¿Por qué???!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Porque me consideras uno de tus mejores amigos???!!!!-su tono era sarcástico-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿eh???!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Por que yo lo amo!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Porque... porque estoy enamorado de usted!!!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué????!!!!!-abrió los ojos de par en par y lo dejó caer al suelo-¡¡¡estás mintiendo!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Estás jugando de nuevo conmigo!!!!!

         -¿¿¿¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo???? ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Para separarlo aún más de mí????!!!!-sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿para que me siguiera viendo como un estorbo???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Para que volviera a pasar inadvertido ante usted????!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Nuevamente quiere eso???!!!! ¡¡¿¿¿Nuevamente quiere lastimarme con su rechazo???!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Con su desprecio???!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Por qué me haces esto????!!!!!!!!!!

         -No... ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿porqué usted me lastima sin consideración alguna????!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Porqué usted me mira como si no existiera???!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Porqué usted es tan bueno con todos y es tan cruel conmigo????!!!!

         -¡¡¡Porque no eres nadie!!! ¡¡¡Porque eres un maldito estúpido!!!-se dio la vuelta y cuando se disponía marcharse de ahí...

         -Tiene usted razón..... -Kyo seguía tirado en el suelo-¡¡¡¡soy un maldito estúpido!!!! ¡¡¡Por haberme fijado en una persona como usted!!! ¡¡¡¡Que no tiene sentimientos!!!! ¡¡¡Que aparenta ser dulce y tierno y que es frío!!! ¡¡¡¡Que es cruel!!!! ¡¡¡¡Perdóneme por haberme hecho ilusiones con usted!!!! ¡¡¡¡Perdóneme por haberlo amado!!!! Ya no lo molestaré más... pues sé que mi presencia no le importa... así que pasaré nuevamente inadvertido por usted... porque usted será feliz si yo me voy... y cuando usted es feliz yo soy feliz... aún cuando sepa... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aún cuando sepa que usted nunca será mío!!!!!!!!!!-y salió corriendo de ahí en dirección al automóvil de su hermano.....

         -Kyo... -se quedó helado con sus palabras... nunca antes le habían dicho algo así... nunca le habían dicho que eran felices porque él era feliz... nunca nadie había sacrificado su felicidad por la de él... se dejó caer de rodillas y dejó caer sus manos hacia el frente... se sentía el peor de todos los hombres... y también el peor de todos los amigos... -bien Raion..... -sus ojos se humedecieron-perdiste la oportunidad de ser amado... y talvez... talvez de darte una oportunidad...

Kyosuke se quedó sentado en el piso llorando desconsoladamente... hasta que se quedó dormido recargado al automóvil... y Raion... él se quedó confundido...

         -No ves el amor aunque lo tengas frente a tí, ¿¿¿¿verdad tío????-Matt se le acercó-¡¡¡qué cruel fuiste!!!

         -¡¡¡Yo no lo sabía!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Pero de todas maneras no debiste de haberte comportado así con él!!!!

         -Lo siento... yo no quise lastimar sus sentimientos... pero es que...

         -¡¡¡¡Tienes qué ir a buscarlo... no sabes de lo que puede ser capaz!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡No me importa de lo que sea capaz!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Entonces no te importa tener el remordimiento de que si él se suicida será por tu culpa???!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿No se te hará un nudo en la garganta cuando escuches hablar a las personas de él... de lo alegre y divertido que era y que de un momento a otro haya acabado con su vida???!!!!

         -Sí..... sí me sentiría mal, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero yo no tengo la culpa de que cometa una estupidez así!!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! ¡¡¡Porque... porque si sólo le hubieras dicho que lo querías solamente como un amigo él se hubiera decepcionado, mas no... mas no se sentiría humillado!!!

         -Yo no...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Tú lo humillaste tío!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Tú le dijiste que no valía nada!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Que no era nadie!!!!

         -Yo no quise...

         -Tú siempre has hecho sentir así a las personas... ahora es tiempo de que tú veas que se siente perder la oportunidad de ser amado... por alguien que te quiere aún a pesar de ser el estúpido más grande del mundo... -se alejó de ahí con rumbo a la fiesta-él se fue en dirección al estacionamiento... -después desapareció de su vista...

         -¿¿¿Iré por él???-suspiró y con un poco de temor comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento... buscó durante un largo tiempo hasta que lo encontró dormido recargado en la puerta del automóvil de Keisuke... le dio remordimiento verlo así. Lo sacudió hasta que Kyo medio abrió los ojos por lo hinchados que se encontraban y le miró sorprendido-Kyo...

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué hace usted aquí????!!!!-le quitó las manos de encima suyo-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿no se ha cansado de humillarme todavía????!!!!

         -No.......

         -¿¿¿Lo ve??? Mejor déjeme en paz...

         -No... no... quiero que me escuches...

         -No tengo porqué escuchar más sus palabras de odio... de desprecio... ¡¡¡¡¡por favor déjeme!!!!!

         -No puedo... porque quiero que me perdones...

         -¿¿Perdonarlo?? ¿¿¿Y por qué???

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo que por qué???!!! Por haberte lastimado de esa manera... discúlpame por favor... yo no sabía...

         -Sí... y de seguro se ha de sentir asqueado, ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿no???!!!! ¿¿¿Cómo puede ser que un chico se haya fijado en usted???

         -¡¡¡Eso no tiene nada qué ver Kyosuke!!!

         -Claro que sí... usted nunca se ha sentido atraído a otro hombre... a usted le he de dar asco...

         -No es cierto... veme a los ojos... -le tomó por el mentón y le hizo mirarle-¿¿¿yo te doy asco???

         -¡¡No!! Usted no me repugna... pero de seguro yo a usted sí...

         -¿Por qué?

         -Porque yo soy un chico, porque soy igual a usted.

         -Claro que no... yo estoy más guapo... ¬¬

         -Sí..... -le hizo sonreír.

         -Y, además, bueno, yo estoy más alto... y tengo los ojos azul violeta, el cabello pelirrojo y tú... bueno, tienes los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño-se los acarició haciendo sonrojar a Kyo-aunque... bueno, los dos estamos muy pálidos...

         -Es porque usted nunca sale...

         -Claro que lo hago... pero talvez no lo suficiente-le sonrió-nunca tengo a alguien que me aguante todo el día... siempre estoy de arriba para abajo y los canso...

         -Usted nunca me cansa...

         -Lo sé... -le acarició la mejilla-¿pero por qué?

         -Porque me da energía cuando usted sonríe de felicidad...

         -¿¿¿Porque me amas???-le miró a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

         -Sí... porque yo lo amo... -le miró fijamente esperando su partida... e implorándole que no se alejara.

         -¿¿¿Por qué???

         -Porque usted es muy alegre... porque es muy guapo, porque es muy simpático... porque está muy loco...

         -No es por mi dinero... porque los dos somos de familias acomodadas, ¿¿¿verdad???

         -Nunca me interesaría por su dinero... usted es fascinante..

         -¿¿¿Porque estoy loco??? O

         -No... porque siempre está feliz.

         -Eso no es cierto, hacía unos instantes estaba triste.

         -¿¿¿Por qué???-Kyo se deprimió.

         -Porque pensé que perdería a la única persona que me ha amado... -no dejó responder a Kyo porque cerró su distancia con un tierno beso, el cual Kyo no supo como seguir-¿¿¿nunca has dado un beso???-se le separó confundido.

         -No... -bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojado-siempre estoy ocupado en casa estudiando y en estos últimos años he estado con ustedes... que rara es la vez que salgo con alguna chica... además... yo quería que usted me diera mi primer beso.....

         -Si quieres te enseño a besar... -se rió cuando vio las mejillas carmesíes del ojiverde delante suyo-claro... si lo quieres...

         -¿Qué tengo qué responder?

         -Que sí ó que no...

         -¿¿¿Y si digo que me da pena???

         -Entonces yo me reiré...

         -Y si... -los labios de Raion volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos.

         -No aceptaré un no por respuesta... pero para besarte tienes qué cerrar los ojos y abrir los labios cuando te bese... y frotar tu lengua con mi lengua...

         -Eso está muy raro...

         -ÔO ¡¡¡Eso no está raro!!! ¬¬

         -Sí... sí lo está... además... ¿¿qué dirán si nos ven??

         -Que piensen lo que quieran, nunca me ha importado...

         -¿¿¿¿Por qué lo hace Raion????

         -Porque las buenas oportunidades solamente se presentan una vez en la vida y creo que ésta es una buena oportunidad para... bueno... para saber lo que se siente querer a una persona y talvez amar...

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Lo dice en serio???!!!!-sus ojos se iluminaron.

         -¡¡¡Nunca hablé más en serio!!!

         -Entonces muéstreme como se besa...

         -No... eso te lo enseñaré después... por ahora... una pregunta...

         -¿¿¿¿¿Cuál????

         -¿¿¿Sabes bailar???

         -No... en realidad muy poco...

         -Primero te enseño a bailar, ¿¿¿qué te parece???-lo levantó de la cintura y Kyo se sonrojó.

         -Si usted quiere...

         -¿¿¿Tú quieres???

         -Sí... si quiero...

         -Entonces comencemos a bailar...

         -Pero no hay música...

         -Mmm... eso no es impedimento... tararea una canción...

         -¿¿¿Cualquier canción???

         -Sí, la que sea.....

Y ambos comenzaron a moverse y a bailar mientras Kyo cantaba débilmente la canción _"All My Love To You" _de_ DA PUMP _(Oh, me encanta como canta ese grupo... )

**_IROZUITA MACHI WA SOWASOWA KOKORO ODORASERU EVEN IN WINTER _**

**_OMOIMEGURASERU YORI NI BOKU WA KIMI NO MOTO E _**

****

**_SEKAIJUU HIROI YOZORA NI TADA HITOTSUKIRI NO TWINKLE LITTLE STAR _**

**_KAGAYAKI WA DEAI NO HI NO MAMA HIKARI TSUZUKETE IRU _**

****

**_NAMIDA DE KUMORASETA YORU KOETE ITOSHII NEGAO MITSUME ASA MUKAETE _**

**_SONNA FUTARI GA MACHIKOGARETA TONIGHT _**

****

**_YES, ALL MY LOVE TO YOU KIMI GA ITA KARA BOKU NO IMA GA ARU _**

**_ALL MY HEART FOR YOU SUBETE KIMI NO TAME CHIKAERU YO KOYOI NI... _**

(Es solamente una parte de esa canción, aún no la traduzco y me da mucha flojera.. --U) (Uh... ¡¡¡qué raro!!! ¬¬)

Ejem... ahora vamos a la fiesta...

Yama estaba muy preocupado porque aún no regresaban ni su tío Raion ni Kyosuke... el baile comenzaría pronto y aún no veía a su papá por ningún lado...

         -¿¿¿¿Buscas a alguien Yamato????-la voz de alguien lo asustó.

         -Taichi... ¿¿¿usted estaba aquí???

         -¿¿¿Usted??? O

         -Bueno, tú... -le sonrió.

         -Claro, ¿¿¿qué no fui invitado???

         -Si, lo siento, me olvidé de eso...

         -Bueno, claro que he estado aquí, esperándote, pero... pues... mi espera fue muy larga pero al final recompensada...

         -Lo siento, tuve algunos altercados.

         -No me has respondido la pregunta que te hice.

         -¿Cuál? OO

         -¿Buscabas a alguien?

         -Si, lo siento, a mi papá...

         -Mmm... bueno, menos mal, pensé que alguien más había llamado tu atención.

         -No, claro que no-sonrió nerviosamente y un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas-¿¿¿cómo crees???

         -Bueno-en esos momentos la música comenzó a escucharse-¿no quieres bailar?

         -Jeje, ¿¿¿no crees que se vería mal que nosotros dos estuviéramos bailando aquí???

         -Es cierto... -se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y después tomó a Yamato de la mano y lo llevó corriendo fuera de ahí.

         -¿¿¿Adónde vamos??? OO

         -Al jardín... -se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vistos y también como para escuchar la música que provenía de la gran mansión-¿¿¿¿no crees que será mejor aquí????

         -Bueno, creo que sí... -le sonrió-así almenos no nos verán...

         -¿¿¿¿No te gustaría que te vieran conmigo????

         -No es eso Taichi... lo que pasa es que no sé qué impresión le daría a mi padre.....

         -¿¿¿Lo quieres???

         -Si, él es muy bueno conmigo...

         -Bueno, si te sientes incómodo conmigo entonces puedes regresar al baile...

         -¡¡¡¡¡No, no es eso!!!!! Lo siento mucho-Yama le sonrió y Taichi le devolvió el gesto.

         -Es en serio, si no te sientes...

         -Me gusta estar contigo...

         -¿¿¿¿Aún cuando te deprave en los vestidores???? ¬¬

         -Ôô Sí... -Yama se sonrojó-aún cuando me perviertas en los vestidores...

         -Ven acá-lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí... lo agarró de una mano y la otra la dejó en su cintura-entonces bailemos, ¿quieres?

         -Claro-Matt recostó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos-hueles muy rico... (Hay, Lorenzo huele a bebé ¬ je, je, je UUU)

         -Y tú también...

         -¿¿¿Tai???

         -¿¿¿Sí???

         -¿Por qué hiciste eso en los vestidores?

         -¿Quieres que sea franco contigo?

         -Sí... -Matt sintió un vuelco en el corazón-dime la verdad.

         -No lo sé... (¡¡¡¡Baka!!!! ¬¬)

         -Jajajaja... ¿en serio no lo sabes?

         -Bueno, sí, pero no estoy seguro.

         -¿Y por qué?

         -Creo que tú... me... me gustas.....

         -¿¿¿En serio???-Matt sonrió-¿no mientes?

         -No...

         -Tú también me gustas.

         -Pero eso está mal-se separó de un muy, pero muy sorprendido Yamato.

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué???!!!

         -Porque temo lastimarte.

         -Eso no sucederá.

         -Pero... -los labios de Matt se cerraron con los suyos-¿estás seguro?

         -Estoy muy seguro...

         -Por eso me gustas... -sonrió a escasos centímetros de sus labios y después le besó con ternura y con pasión.

         -A mí me gusta como besas-se separó un poco del moreno-pero también quiero bailar.

         -Jajaja, podemos hacer muchas cosas, la noche es joven, ¿¿¿no???

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué estás insinuando???!!! ¬¬

         -Jajajaja, yo no insinué nada de eso, pero... si tú lo quieres no me niego.

         -ÔO Mmm... vaya que te haces del rogar Taichi...  ¬¬ -volvió a recargarse en el hombro de Tai y se le acercó aún más de lo que había estado-jajajaja, qué cínico eres...

         -¡¡¡Tú fuiste el que comenzaste!!!

Y siguieron bailando con la luz de la luna y de las estrellas iluminando sus cuerpos......

CONTINUARÁ...

Ejem, bueno, ¡¡¡este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en toda mi vida!!! ÔO Creo... u.uU pero... bueno, espero que me perdonen por tardarme tanto, solo que si ustedes se sentaran desde las 8:00 a.m. hasta las 6:00 p.m. frente a su computadora para escribir y repasar un capítulo así sabrían de lo que hablo ;; ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y eso que tardé aún más en escribirlo!!!!!!!!!!! Qué feo... 

Gracias a todas las personas que han leído mi fic... se los agradezco de todo corazón.. Sobre todo a Ranshou y a Celes..


	20. Entrega total

Ya saben, lo mismo de siempre... en éste cap. habrá LEMON... quedan advertidos... û.

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                              Capítulo 12**

**                                                         _Entega total_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

El baile ya llevaba unas horas de haber comenzado y pronto sería la cena... Yamato (Sip, ¡¡¡es Yamaguchi!!! ¬¬) tenía buscando a su hijo un buen rato...

         -¿¿¿¿Dónde se metió este niño????  

         -¡¡¡¡¡Yama!!!!!-Keisuke llegó muy sonriente, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación de su mejor amigo se alarmó-¿¿¿¿sucede algo????

         -No... bueno, es que... -se encogió de hombros-no veo a Yama por ningún lugar...

         -De seguro ha de estar por ahí afuera, ya ves que tampoco le gustan las fiestas como ti...

         -Creo que tienes razón...

         -Sí... ¡¡¡¡¡te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo!!!!!-un leve sonrojo por parte de Yamato pasó desapercibido por Keisuke-ya deja de preocuparte... ha de estar muy entretenido como para no regresar. (Uh... y vaya que lo estaba... .n) (Con ese moreno ¿¿¿quién no estaría entretenido??? U)

         -Jajajajaja, ¿¿¿con qué???

         -Em... bueno, mm... no lo sé, pero de seguro es algo entretenido... U

         -¿¿¿¿Cómo qué???? ¿¿¿OO???

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Ya te dije que no tengo ni la menor idea???!!!! ¬¬

         -Está bien, ¡¡¡¡pero no te enojes!!!! ÔÔU

         -No estoy enojado, solamente un poco aburrido... ya me estás pegando tu antipatía... ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Tú???!!! ÔO Jajajajaja, solo es cuestión de que te levantes y le pidas a alguien que baile contigo.

         -No, no me gusta, ¿¿¿qué tal que tenga dos pies izquierdos y me pise??? -¬

         -Vaya, que tienes imaginación... --UUUU

         -Jajajajaja, es la verdad, ¡¡¡¿¿¿o qué tal que sea pésima bailarina como tú???!!! -¬

         -Yo si sé bailar, Hassy y yo siempre bailábamos juntos...

         -Si, lo sé... -le sonrió, pero por dentro quería que se detuviera-tú y tu amada Hassy siempre hicieron una perfecta pareja... -dejó escapar un leve suspiro-siempre...

         -¿¿¿Y ahora qué te sucede??? ¬¬¡

         -Nada... U mejor voy a ver qué hago por ahí... jajajajaja..... a ver si Ai quiere bailar conmigo... --UUUU –al escuchar eso Ai desde una enorme distancia apareció y dejó impresionado a Kei-san.

         -Si quiero, ¡¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!!-y sacó a bailar a empujones a Kei que no pudo oponer mucha resistencia por la sorpresa..... -¡¡¡no sé porqué no me lo habías pedido antes amado Keisuke!!!

         -¿¿¿¿Porque no tenía deseos???? ¬¬

         -Mmm... vaya... ¿¿¿así que quisieras que en mi lugar él estuviera bailando??? ¬¬ Pero qué iluso... él ama aún a Hassy y su recuerdo no se irá con tus caricias, además, tú eres un hombre y él también, ¿¿¿qué dirá la sociedad??? No creo que te interese mucho a ti, ¿¿¿¿pero y a él????

         -Cállate, ¿¿¿¿quieres????-¡¡¡la charla le estaba partiendo el corazón poco a poco para deleite de esa miserable!!! ¬¬ -ya lo sé, no tienes porqué repetírmelo...

         -Jajajaja, ¿¿¿te duele??? Eso es lo mismo que yo siento... ¿¿¿por qué mejor no lo olvidas??? ¬¬

         -¿¿¿¿Cómo????

         -Conmigo, claro...

         -Por favor Ai..... tú no podrías reemplazar su lugar...

         -¿¿¿Por qué no lo intentas??? Creo que disfrutaste el beso y si quieres más entonces lo habrá.....

         -¿¿¿Me estás haciendo propuestas indecorosas??? ÔO

         -Si así les quieres llamar entonces adelante...

         -Creo que no pierdo nada con intentarlo..... (OO ¡¡¡Vaya que si pierdes mucho bakame!!! ¬¬) (Hombres... ¬¬¡)

         -Claro que no... además ganarás mucho..... (¿¿¿Y dónde quedó la modesta??? ¬¬) (¡¡¡Ya cállate Meyka!!! ¬¬)

         -¡¡¡Qué modesta!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡Yo siempre!!!! ûû-la pieza se acabó y Ai le abrazó de regreso a su asiento..... -no puedo creerlo, ¡¡¡¡¡¡creo que soy la mujer más feliz del planeta!!!!!!

         -Compermiso, ahora regreso... -Keisuke se separó de Ai cordialmente, algo raro en él que dejó sorprendido a Yamato y se alejó.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué te sucede primito????-Ai le sonrió-¿te doy envidia porque tú no puedes abrazarlo en público ni bailar con él?

         -¡¡¡¡Cierra la boca!!!! ¬¬-estaba realmente molesto porque lo que le acababa de decir su prima era cierto, estaba demasiado celoso-¡¡¡además, no es por eso!!! û.

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Es porque ahora soy su novia???!!! -

         -No es cierto... -le sonrió, pero al ver la expresión de felicidad en ella su rostro decayó-¡¡¡no es verdad!!! ¿¿¿¿No es así????

         -Claro que sí... -Keisuke regresó con una bebida para la ahora supuesta "novia" que tenía (Mejor solos que mal acompañados, ¿¿¿ne??? )-¡¡¡¡¡gracias Kei!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡De nada!!!!-le sonrió y se sentó a un lado de ella ignorando completamente a Yamato, algo que le dolió al rubio en lo más profundo de su alma-¿¿¿quieres bailar de nuevo Ai???

         -Claro que sí... ¡¡¡¡¡¡me encantaría!!!!!!-le sacó la lengua a su primo cuando Keisuke no la vio y se fue con él... mientras Yamato claramente podía escuchar y sentir como se rompía su corazón......

         -No es cierto...... -se decía a sí mismo cuando los veía bailar más juntos de lo normal-esto no me puede estar sucediendo... no puede estarme pasando........ (Cierto... ¬¬ Shade-chan, o arreglas eso o sino... ) (¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!! ¬¬) (No, nada... UUU Qué miedo... OO)

Kyo y Raion regresaban juntos aunque un poco separados para no levantar sospechas y cuando vieron a Keisuke bailar y platicar amenamente con Ai casi se caen del susto y la impresión.....

         -Dime por favor que es un sueño o que no es lo que parece... -Kyo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par-¡¡¡¡no puedo creerlo!!!! OO

         -Dímelo a mí, mi hermana junto a tu hermano... -Raion colocó su mano derecha en su nuca y sonrió-pero parecen contentos, ¿¿¿no crees???

         -Sí, así parece... almenos, nunca lo había visto sonreírle a otra persona que no fuera Yamato-san...

         -Es cierto... -Raion se confundió, según lo que había presentido Yamato sentía atracción por Keisuke, ¿¿¿no??? Y Keisuke también, ¿¿¿no??? Esto lo estaba mareando y mejor decidió sonreír-em... Kyo, ¿¿¿bailas???

         -OO ¿¿¿Aquí??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Está usted loco???!!! ÔO

         -¿¿¿Por qué??? ÔO

         -No podemos frente a todas éstas personas... U

         -¿¿¿Te da pena??? ¿¿¿Por mí???

         -No, no malinterprete las cosas, pero no creo que les parezca muy propio a todas éstas personas que nosotros estemos bailando aquí..... -sonrió nerviosamente a un Raion realmente divertido.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué pasaría si te beso????-le sonrió seductoramente asustando un poco al ojiverde.

         -Em... no quiero averiguarlo... -desvió el beso de su ahora "novio" (Porque lo era ¬¬ ¿¿¿o lo es??? ÔO) y se acercó a Yamaguchi-buenas noches Yamato-san...

         -Buenas noches Kyo-kun... Raion... -estaba triste, eso lo decía cada poro de su ser-bonita recepción, ¿¿¿¿eh????-trataba de parecer fingido-nunca me han gustado éstas cosas.....

         -¿¿¿¿¿Te sientes bien Yamato?????-Raion miró hacia donde se dirigía la vista de su primo-mmm... -Kei sonreía mientras Ai charlaba y se movía al compás de la música-em... Yamato, ¿¿¿¿por qué no vamos no sé... a dar un paseo????

         -No tengo deseos... -suspiró y volteó hacia otro lugar sin poner real atención a lo que fuera que estuviera "mirando"-me siento mal...

         -Sí, entiendo... -Raion le sonrió y le apretó el hombro antes de salir de ahí junto con Kyo.

         -¿¿¿¿Le pasa algo Raion????-Kyo le miró preocupado.

         -No, no me pasa nada... -pero éste parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos-no es nada......

En otro lugar:

         -Está haciendo calor (Uy, sí, ¿¿¿cómo no??? ¬¬)... -Matt sonrió cuando Tai se quitó el saco de su traje-siento que me voy a sofocar...

         -Yo siento que el clima está bien, aunque talvez tengas razón...

         -Alejémonos de todo esto... ¿¿¿quieres??? Me molestan las fiestas... -se incorporó junto con Yamato-vamos a caminar o a dar una vuelta por ahí.....

         -¿¿¿¿Pero y si se preocupan por nosotros????

         -Ah... que se preocupen..... -puso ambos brazos cruzados sobre su nuca-de todos modos ni se han de acordar que existimos...

         -Jajajajaja... siempre tan ocurrente... U

         -Yamato...

         -¿¿¿Mmm???

         -¿¿¿¿Vas a caminar o te vas a quedar ahí parado????

         -¿¿¿Qué??? Ôo –cuando acordó el moreno ya estaba bastante alejado del lugar-¡¡¡¡¡¡espera!!!!!!-cuando lo alcanzó le abrazó-¿¿¿¿qué nunca se acaban tus energías Tai????

         -Eso mismo me preguntan todos... -una mueca de dolor apareció después de que se acordó de Yamato, de "SU" rubio-pero se equivocan, hay algunas veces en las que siento que no tengo energía alguna para seguir caminando o viviendo.

         -¿¿¿Por qué dices eso??? Tú siempre te ves tan alegre...

         -Pero no todo es lo que parece, no después de lo que hice...

         -¿Podré algún día saber qué fue?

         -No lo sé... no creo que tú me quieras después de que acabe de contártelo...

         -¿¿¿¿Y por qué lo dices????

         -Es que le destruí la vida a la persona que más he amado en ésta vida... -Yama se quedó callado-¿¿¿ves??? Ahora estarás pensando que soy un monstruo.

         -No sé aún lo que le hiciste... -volteó hacia otro lugar-de todos modos no puedo juzgarte...

         -Ojalá todos me dijeran eso...

         -Las personas se lastiman unas a otras Taichi... siempre... -los recuerdos de su vida pasada se aglomeraban en su mente y le carcomían el corazón-y ese será el cuento de nunca acabar.

         -Sí, eso lo dices porque no tienes el remordimiento matándote por dentro.

         -Talvez no, pero tengo el dolor ahogándome sin que yo pueda detenerlo...

         -¿A ti también te lastimaron?

         -No tiene importancia-negó con la cabeza y sonrió amargamente-de todos modos eso fue en el pasado y tengo qué olvidarlo para vivir el presente. Si me dejo abatir por lo que sucedió entonces estaré muerto en vida.

         -Tus palabras lo dicen todo... -le sonrió-ahora tú eres mi presente... -se le acercó y le susurró al oído-y talvez mi futuro.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué estás insinuando Tai????-sonrió seductoramente.

         -Lo que estás pensando-ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, unos minutos después (¡¡¡Vaya que tienen aguante!!! ÔO) se separaron.

         -¿Y cómo sabes lo que pienso?

         -Porque te conozco..

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ÔO

         -Lo, lo siento, yo... -bajó la cabeza apenado, lo había confundido con Yamato.

         -¿¿¿¿La querías mucho????-Matt volteó hacia otro lugar un poco triste (Muy triste, ¿¿¿para qué se hace??? -¬) (Bueno, ¡¡¡déjame a mí escribir!!! ¬¬) (Sí, ¡¡¡claro Shade-chan!!! OO) cuando Tai le sonrió.

         -También era un chico-suspiró.

         -¿¿¿Se parecía a mí???-se señaló a sí mismo, aunque tenía el remordimiento de que a él le gustaba Tai solo porque era idéntico (Baka, ¡¡¡¿¿¿cuántas veces le tengo qué decir que es él??!!!) (¡¡¡Oh, ya cállate Shade-chan!!! ¬¬) (Sou desu, Uy... ¬¬).

         -No... -volteó hacia otro lugar-él era todo lo contrario a ti, un poco en carácter y mucho en el aspecto.

         -Comprendo-bajó la cabeza apenado.

         -Y a ti quien te dañó... ¿la sigues queriendo?

         -También era un chico... y sí... o no lo sé...

         -Comprendo eso... -puso ambas manos en la nuca-... porque yo lo siento, de todos modos él me ha de odiar. ¿Y tú odias al muchacho que te hizo sufrir?

         -No-su respuesta fue rotunda-solo me duele recordarlo, eso es todo.

         -Comprendo-volteó hacia él-¿y si él regresara?

         -¿¿¿Qué??? OO –Matt se quedó estático, nunca se había planteado eso.

         -¿Y si él volviera te olvidarías de mí?

         -¿Y tú harías lo mismo si él te perdona?

         -La verdad no lo sé-la situación comenzaba a ser incómoda-nunca me había preguntado eso.

         -¿Lo amas aún?

         -Sí...

         -Yo también lo amo, pero tengo miedo de que él ni siquiera haya sentido algo por mí, solo me utilizó-sus ojos se cristalizaron-él me odia, me lo dijo antes de dejar mi casa.

         -¿Pero qué ésta no es tu familia? ¿Ésta no es tu casa?

         -Si, pero... -sus ojos se humedecieron-eso no tiene importancia, creo que hablé de más...

         -No te preocupes, tú escuchas y yo hago lo mismo.

         -¿En serio?

         -Así es.

         -Gracias-suspiró profundamente-pero es mejor que dejemos éste tema o si no nos pondremos a llorar.

         -¿¿¿Ah sí??? ¬¬ ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y quién dijo que yo lo haría???!!! ¬¬

         -Pues yo, claro-le sonrió-de todos modos has de dormir abrazando a la almohada porque te da miedo dormir solo.

         -Jajajaja y tú en las noches de tormenta vas con tu papito para que te consuele porque te dan miedo los rayos.

         -¡¡¡No es cierto!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Que sí!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Cómo sabes??? ¡¡¡¿¿¿Has dormido conmigo???!!! ¬¬

         -Jejejejeje... no-sonrió seductoramente-pero lo podemos solucionar-quiso atraparlo pero Matt corrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo-¡¡¡¡espera!!!! ¡¡¡No te escaparás!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡Atrápame si puedes!!!!!-corría rodeando los árboles y detrás de él Taichi-Jejejejeje, ¡¡¡¿¿¿no puedes más???!!!

         -Claro que sí, ¡¡¡¡ya verás malvado!!!!-hubo un momento en el que logró alcanzarlo y se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo-jeje, ¡¡¡¡te atrapé!!!!-ambos respiraban agitadamente, Taichi sobre Yama y él dándole la espalda.

         -Solo fue suerte-se dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron frente a frente-¿¿¿¿ya viste cómo está tu ropa Tai????-comenzó a juguetear con su ropa mientras la sacudía (OO) (¡¡¡No seas mal pensada Shade-chan!!! ¬¬) (Gomen... UUU)-tu madre se va a enojar contigo.

         -Y tu padre contigo-las respiraciones de ambos aún no se normalizaban y ambos alientos chocaban el uno con el otro.

         -No importa.

         -Tampoco a mí, de todos modos no está aquí, ¿¿¿o sí???

         -No... -se fundieron en un beso apasionado, las lenguas de ambos se frotaban y mezclaban los fluidos de ambos, pero pronto la situación en la que estaban comenzó a excitarlos-Tai-intentó hablar mientras se besaban.

         -¿¿¿Mmm????-se separó un poco de él.

         -Yo... -se sonrojó al sentir también la semi erección de Taichi frotándose con la suya-tú.....

Taichi que no se había dado cuenta de su estado se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó a un lado de Yama para intentar tranquilizarse y mitigar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

         -Lo siento, yo.....

         -Tai.....

         -¿¿¿¿Mmm????

         -Por favor... -no sabía qué sucedía con él, pero necesitaba sentir otro cuerpo junto al suyo, intentar olvidar el recuerdo de Taichi en su piel-continúa...

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!! OO –el moreno no comprendió mucho la situación, pero su mente se despejó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Yamato más cerca-¿¿¿por qué???

         -Porque te necesito... -Matt se sentó sobre las caderas de Taichi y empezó a moverse tentadoramente sobre su semi erección que al sentir tal frotamiento comenzó a crecer-hazme tuyo Tai...

         -Yo no puedo... -su respiración estaba demasiado descontrolada y su mente empezó a debatirse entre la razón y el deseo-no debo...

         -Por favor-se acercó y besó los labios del moreno, al principio no obtuvo respuesta, pero conforme pasaron los segundos el beso se llenó de lujuria y deseo (¡¡¡Son unos Hentai's!!! ¬¬) (¡¡¡Mira quién lo dice!!! ¬¬¡)-hazme tuyo...

Matt seguía moviéndose al mismo ritmo para incitar a Taichi, el cual estaba sucumbiendo ante tales caricias, bajó a su cuello y lo lamió, deleitándose de la piel de su "casi" (Porque es cierto) ahora amante, bajó un poco y desbrochó los primeros dos botones de la camisa del moreno, después ya no les dio importancia y siguió besando el pecho por sobre la prenda y luego se encontró con el vientre de Tai.

         -¡¡¡¡¡Espera Yamato!!!!!-gritó Taichi cuando Matt desabrochó su pantalón y metió la mano para poder sacar su miembro-¡¡¡no!!!

Yama nunca hubiese imaginado que tendría qué tocar el sexo de otro hombre (Con las manos) (¡¡¡Ya cállate Meyka!!! ¬¬) (Está bien ;;), pero lo hizo y lo sacó para así poder masturbarlo mejor al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tai.

         -¿¿¿¿Lo hago bien Tai????

         -¡¡¡¡Sí!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!!-el moreno parecía en el éxtasis y sus manos intentaban rasgar la tierra de la desesperación y excitación en la que se encontraba-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo haces asombrosamente!!!!!!!!

No sabía si hacer lo que Taichi le había hecho en los vestidores, realmente se sentía incómodo, pero a la vez se sentía ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Deseado? Si, eso era... acercó sus labios y besó la punta del miembro de Tai, el cual abrió los ojos de par en par.

         -Yama, no tienes qué hacerlo... -separó con cuidado la cabeza de Matt y le miró a los ojos violetas (Todas sabemos que en realidad son azules... u.u) (Cállate Meyka --UUUU)

         -Pero...

         -Es en serio...

         -Pero a ti te gusta, ¿¿¿no???

         -A cualquiera le gustaría eso... -le sonrió nerviosamente-¿¿¿no es así???

         -Es por eso que lo hago, tú solo disfrútalo...

         -Pero... -ya no pudo decir nada porque la cabeza de ese muchacho, el cual había conocido días antes (Depravados ¬¬) (Hay Meyka --UU) se enterró entre sus piernas y comenzó a lamer su sexo, primero su cabeza, después su tronco. Segundos después intentaba mitigar los gritos de excitación que quería expulsar de su garganta-¡¡¡¡Yama!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Mmm!!!!! Oh... sí...... mmm... (Tai no era tan escandaloso como Yama)

Matt se imaginaba a sí mismo haciéndole eso a Tai y le excitaba aún más saber que le gustaba... esa piel era tan suave (o.o sin comentarios jeje U) al tacto y al gusto, quiso succionar el sexo de Tai, pero le dio miedo de que lo pudiera lastimar con los dientes, no era un experto y tenía temor de hacerle daño, así que siguió lamiéndolo, pero pronto sintió las manos del moreno en su cabeza guiándolo inconscientemente hacia su sexo, eso era lo que quería, tuvo qué tragarse el miedo (Y también otra cosa) (¡¡¡Damare!!! ¬¬) (;;) e intentar introducirlo en su boca... Tai sintió ese contacto y apartó rápidamente las manos, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y, además, no quiso dañar a Yama...

         -Yamato, lo siento..... yo... mm..... mmm.....

         -MMM.....

Ese fue el único sonido que salió de su garganta, pues su boca estaba demasiado entretenida lamiendo y chupando el miembro de Tai. Interpuso los dientes con la lengua y con ella empezó a lamer lentamente, minutos después ya sabía qué hacer y qué no para que Tai se sintiera más excitado.

         -Me "vengo"... Yama..... yo...... -Matt intentó separarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero el orgasmo de Taichi vino antes de que pudiera y tuvo qué recibir el líquido espeso que salía del interior de Tai-lo siento..... -lo dijo cuando vio el rostro de Yama mojado por su semen-yo quise advertirte antes.....

         -No importa..... -de todos modos ya había probado antes eso, ¿qué de malo tendría el que lo hubiera hecho otra vez? (Dicen que tiene muchas proteínas y minerales UUU) (Nos han contado, no piensen mal... .¬¬.)-¿¿¿te gustó Tai???

         -Sí, aprendes muy rápido-le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos desordenándolos al instante.

         -Es porque eres un excelente maestro... -le sonrió cariñosamente y cerró los ojos cuando se recargó sobre el pecho del moreno-eres muy cálido Tai.....

         -Matt...

         -¿¿¿Mmm???

         -Tienes una erección, ¿¿¿verdad???

         -Yo... -se sonrojó-no tiene importancia...

         -Claro que la tiene, estamos en esto los dos, ¿¿¿no???

         -Tai... -se enterró aún más en su pecho y mitigó el llanto que estaba próximo a venir-ya te dije que... -su voz se quebró, el recuerdo de esa noche se coló en su mente y le dio vueltas, esa vez su amado Taichi ni siquiera se había preocupado por él... y ésta noche... éste chico lo hacía... se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Taichi sobando la erección que intentaba salir de su pantalón-¿¿¿qué haces???-se incorporó y miró a los ojos al moreno.

         -En una relación las dos personas deben de disfrutar, ¿¿¿no???

         -Tai... -se sonrojó y desvió su mirada-quiero que tú...

         -¿¿¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo??? Yo estoy dis.....

         -No...

         -¿¿¿¿Entonces???? ¿¿¿ÔO???

         -Yo quiero sentirte dentro...

         -Dime que no es una propuesta indecorosa... -al ver que las mejillas de Yama se pintaron más comprendió que sí-¿¿¿¿pero por qué????

         -Si no quieres... yo... -se iba a incorporar cuando sintió los brazos de Tai en sus hombros (Si bien que quiere, nada más que se hace del rogar... u.u)

         -No quiero hacerte daño...

         -Entonces tú no tendrás nada qué ver...

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ÔO

         -Yo..... yo lo quiero, tú no tienes porqué preocuparte...

         -Pero... ¿¿¿no crees que es demasiado rápido???

         -No.....

         -Pero Yama.....

         -Por favor Tai... es lo que te pido, solo una noche, solo una noche te pido.

         -No estoy seguro.....

         -¿¿¿Es que no me deseas???

         -No es eso Yama..... solo es que... tengo miedo de hacerte daño.....

         -Tai... no importa... yo sé que tendrás cuidado... -le sonrió.

         -Sí, pero...

         -Gracias Tai... -le abrazó y Tai sucumbió ante él(Si bien que quería ¬¬) (¡¡Hay Shade!! --UUU)...

         -Está bien, pero...

         -Pero nada... -hundió su cabeza en su hombro-te lo agradezco...

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo demonios es que eres tan caprichoso???!!!! ¬¬

         -Am... -le sonrió-¡¡¡¡porque quiero!!!!

         -Que buena respuesta... --UUUU –le abrazó y suspiró hondamente-¿¿¿aún quieres que yo???

         -Sí...

         -Pero...

         -Por favor... -estaba totalmente sonrojado-¿¿¿lo harás???

         -Creo que sí... -se sonrojó-pero es que nunca he estado en un predicamento así... nunca...

Un apasionado beso interrumpió su intento de plática, se sentía nervioso, en realidad que no sabía si proseguir ó alejarse de él, pero... de pronto se reprendió a sí mismo...

         -"Pero si yo tengo todavía derecho a querer, no lo dañaré, ¿¿¿o sí??? Me quedaré con él... pero, ¿él se quedará conmigo?"

         -¿¿¿En qué piensas???-Matt se separó de él y Tai le sonrió.

         -En la posición en la que te haré el amor.....

         -o.o bromeas, ¿¿¿¿ne???? ô.o

         -No... -le dio un tierno beso y rodeó el cuerpo de Matt con sus brazos-vamos a disfrutar ésta noche juntos Yama...

         -Gracias Tai...

El primero en intentar iniciar "eso" fue Yama, el cual terminó de desabrochar la camisa de Tai.

         -Espera... ahora me toca a mí-Tai hizo lo mismo que Yama intentaba hacer.

         -Tai... -Yama rasgó la tierra cuando los labios del moreno besaron su cuello y su lengua comenzó a hacer largos caminos de saliva por toda su quijada-mmm... sí......

         -¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un escandaloso?-cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa dio pequeños besos por el pecho y vientre de su amante.

         -Solo tú... -intentaba responder mientras trataba de controlar las sensaciones que nuevamente embargaban a su cuerpo y a su corazón.

         -Eso me alegra... -sonrió cuando juntó nuevamente sus labios a la piel de Yama.

Las respiraciones de ambos aún eran controladas por sus pulmones, pero conforme pasaban los segundos el pulso cardiaco de los dos iba en aumento. Tai acorraló a Matt en un árbol como cuando estuvieron en el vestidor y se dedicó a besarlo, quería tomar fuerza y pasión para así controlar la situación (Hice verso sin esfuerzo U)

         -Oh... Tai... -los gemidos de Yama se hacían más implacables al igual que las caricias que Taichi le propinaba-sí, ¡¡¡¡sigue!!!!

El moreno comenzó a lamer lentamente uno de los pezones del rubio al momento en que éste dejaba escapar suspiros más fuertes desde su pecho hasta su garganta, remojó con su lengua uno y después pasó a otro mordiéndolo suavemente.

         -Si no te callas nos descubrirán-Tai sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Matt en su cabeza guiándolo hacia su sexo.

         -No me importa..... -tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y los cabellos pegados a la cara por el sudor.

         -¿De verdad?-siguió desabrochando los pantalones del rubio al momento en que Yama le ayudaba un poco.

         -Sí, no me importa..... pero deja de hablar, ¿quieres?

         -Jejeje, mejor así te dejo... -le besó el vientre y recibió un quejido de protesta.

         -No seas así..... -Matt hizo una mueca de disgusto-aunque sea sólo inténtalo...

         -Eres un depravado-le bajó la ropa interior hasta sacarla por sus pies.

         -Mira quién lo... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo dice!!!!!!!!-se descontroló por completo cuando sintió la lengua de Taichi acariciar su miembro delicadamente-mmm.....

         -¿¿¿Esto era lo que... querías???-al sentir el movimiento de caderas de Yamato no necesitó respuesta.

Lentamente envolvió el sexo de Yama en su boca volviendo a poner las manos en las caderas de éste, lo conocía muy bien en esos aspectos. Pero pronto se separó de Yamato.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué sucede????-Matt se sorprendió y se le quedó mirando.

         -Quiero que disfrutes de otra manera..... -le sonrió maliciosamente.

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ÔO

         -Ya verás..... -volvió a situarse entre las piernas de Yama, pero ésta vez levantó un poco más su cuerpo.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tai!!!!!!!-gritó de excitación y vergüenza cuando sintió la lengua de Taichi pasar por su entrada-¡¡¡¡¡no!!!!!

         -Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

         -Pero... -de pronto sintió que la húmeda lengua de Tai entraba lentamente en su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir aún más excitado de lo que estaba-mmm... Tai..... ¡¡¡¡¡Tai!!!!!

Taichi creyó que era una buena forma de lubricar a Yama, después de todo no quería hacerle daño y, además, quería que ambos disfrutaran ese momento. Unos minutos después ya estaba lubricado y dilatado gran parte del interior de Yama.

         -Moja mis dedos... -Taichi le ofreció su mano derecha a Matt, el cual sin pensarlo dos veces hizo lo que le pidió el moreno-gracias-sonrió al momento en que introducía uno de sus dedos en el interior de Yama sobresaltándolo-tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás...

         -Mmm...... -intentaba relajarse, pero de pronto vinieron a su mente las escenas de esa noche y le dio un poco de miedo-no me lastimarás, ¿verdad Tai?

         -No... no te preocupes..... -le acarició tiernamente los cabellos mientras movía el dedo en forma circular dilatando las paredes de Yama y después metiéndolo y sacándolo de su interior-yo no te dañaría.....

         -¿¿¿¿En verdad????-después sintió dos dedos removiendo su interior y ésta vez se abrazó de Tai-por favor prométemelo.....

         -Te lo prometo Yamato... -el moreno escondió su cabeza entre el cuello de Yama y empezó a darle mordiditas suaves para intentar excitarlo nuevamente y después metió tres dedos en su interior.

         -Tai..... -Matt movió sus caderas inconscientemente para intentar retirarse.

         -Shhh... tranquilízate... -le acarició el rostro gentilmente y le sonrió-todo estará bien, te lo prometo-y con un movimiento de sus dedos tocó una parte demasiado sensible de Yama, lo cuál despertó su sexo rápidamente.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué fue eso???? .OO.-sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente.

         -Jejejeje-le sonrió maliciosamente-¿¿¿¿para qué explicártelo si lo vas a sentir????-retiró sus dedos del interior de Yama y se situó en su entrada-ahora cálmate, respira hondo y déjame hacer el resto, ¿quieres?

         -Sí.....

         -Si te lastimo me lo dices...

         -Sí...

         -Bien... -dejó escapar un muy, pero muy hondo suspiro e intentó entrar en Yamato.

El primer tramo estaba dilatado y no tuvo muchos problemas, pero lo que seguía talvez tardaría más. Dio un leve empujón y escuchó gemir de dolor a Yama.

         -Lo siento... -se inclinó y le besó en la frente para así tranquilizarlo-no fue mi intención.

         -No importa-le sonrió débilmente depositando también él un beso en la frente de Tai, después sintió otro empujón e intentó mitigar el grito que se estaba acumulando en su garganta.

         -¿Te lastimé?-al no obtener respuesta se preocupó.

         -No, estoy bien... -suspiró hondamente y tomó una de las manos de Taichi para así darle confianza soltándola al instante-sigue por favor......

Un último empujón y entró totalmente en Yamato.

         -Dejaré que te acostumbres-Tai le sonrió a Matt mientras éste le devolvía el gesto.

         -No me dolió mucho-Yama desvió la mirada mientras se sonrojaba-no te preocupes, puedes seguir...

         -¿De verdad? ÔO

         -Sí... -le tomó la mano izquierda y se la besó-no te preocupes.

         -Está bien... -apoyó ambas manos a los lados de Matt y retrocedió un poco, después de todo había usado absolutamente todo su auto control para no entrar súbitamente en el interior de su nuevo amante.

Siguió moviéndose lentamente en el interior de Yamato, pero unos instantes después la pasión recorrió sus venas y eso lo hizo seguir el movimiento de vaivén más y más rápido.

         -Tai... -las mejillas de Yama estaban encendidas aún más por el frotamiento del sexo de Taichi en esa zona totalmente sensibilizada-sigue... más... ¡¡¡¡¡¡oh... más!!!!!!

         -Oh... Yamato... eres tan cálido... -aliento contra aliento, piel contra piel-oh...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Taichi!!!!!-los movimientos de vaivén eran acompañados de una ola de placer que lo hizo perderse al instante, Matt sentía el sexo de Taichi entrar y salir de él y su propia mano sobando el suyo haciéndole sentirse en las nubes-¡¡¡¡Tai!!!! ¡¡¡Más!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Más!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡Mmm!!!!!... -Tai se inclinó para besar en los labios de Yama, pero casi se retiró al instante porque éste último había dejado de sentir movimientos dentro de él.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡No te detengas!!!!!!-el sudor que resbalaba por sus poros se mezclaba con el de Taichi, sus pieles rozaban, se habían entregado al momento, sin saber que también habían entregado algo más que su cuerpo, su corazón..... -¡¡¡¡oh... Tai!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Yama!!!!!!-sintió próximo el orgasmo de su acompañante cuando los músculos de su interior se convulsionaron haciéndole sentir más placer-oh.....

         -¡¡¡¡Tai!!!!-fue el grito que su garganta expulsó cuando sintió como su semen mojaba el abdomen de ambos y el líquido de Taichi entraba en sus entrañas tan violentamente que hizo salir a Tai de su interior-vaya que tienes fuerza-dio un último suspiró y se relajó cuando pudo bajar sus piernas a suelo firme.

         -Y tú estabas demasiado estrecho, me sorprendí de no haberte lastimado-buscó algún rastro de sangre, pero no encontró nada-sí, no lo hice tanto.

         -No te preocupes-Matt le sonrió y se recargó en él-de todos modos luego se me pasará la molestia.

         -Sí..... -se recargó en el árbol junto con Yama y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados... -te amo Matt.....

         -Yo también te amo Tai...

_Una entrega completa, sin condición, ¿pero qué pasará de después de tiempo con ese amor?_

CONTINUARÁ...

Si podrán darse cuenta Tai nunca le dijo a Yamato (Al de éste tiempo) Matt, así que lo confundió, ¿¿pero habrá sucedido lo mismo con Yama??


	21. Remordimiento

**                                                          : -: : -: : -: **

                                                                 SONATA 

**                                                              Capítulo 13**

**                                                      _Remordimiento_**

**                                                         : -: : -: : -: **

Yamato fue el primero en despertarse, sonrió ante el recuerdo de su entrega, recargó aún más su cuerpo sobre el de Taichi y le besó en la frente delicadamente.

         -¡¡¡¡Ya es tarde!!!!- lo dijo cuando vio en su reloj de pulsera la hora-¡¡¡¡talvez nos estén buscando!!!! -intentó levantarse, pero un leve dolor se lo impidió -¡¡¡¡¡oh... demonios!!!!- suspiró y ésta vez tuvo más cuidado.

Ésta vez se incorporó con menos dolor y comenzó a vestirse, los primeros rayos del sol estaban por comenzar a vislumbrarse en el horizonte y eso lo hizo apurarse aún más. Cuando hubo terminado iba a despertar a Taichi, pero vio algo tirado en el suelo que le llamó la atención (La curiosidad mató al gato Yama-chan... u.u) (Pobrecito Yama... bua... mi Yuki-chan.. ;;) (¡¡¡Ya cálmate traumada!!! ¬¬)

         -¿¿¿¿Qué será????- lo tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era una cartera -oh, de seguro es de Tai... - la miró por espacio de unos segundos y al fin la abrió-no creo que se enoje por ver lo que lleva dentro, ¿¿¿no es así???-

Lo primero que cayó al piso fue un condón haciendo sonrojar y enojar a Yamato.

         -¡¡¡¡Traía protección y no me lo dijo!!!! - soltó un suspiro y sonrió -de todos modos tengo plena confianza y seguridad en él- lo levantó del piso y siguió viendo lo que el moreno traía (Chacachachan... u.u) (¡¡¡¿¿¿Y eso qué Meyk-chan???!!! ¬¬¡) (Jejejeje UUU), traía unos cuantos yenes(Si no se escribe así no ser my problem u.u), varios dólares y una credencial -Jejeje, ¿de qué será? Dicen que todos salimos horribles en nuestras credenciales-(Pues como yo todavía no ser mayor de edad no tener ni idea de eso... ù.ú) pero al sacarla se dio una gran sorpresa... -¿¿¿¿¿Ta... Taichi Yagami?????- soltó la cartera de la impresión -Odaiba, su misma dirección, él..... - su respiración se descontroló y varias lágrimas empezaron a resbalar desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas que ya habían perdido color-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!!!- corrió todo lo que pudo, no quería saber nada de él (Pero el muy baboso todavía traía la credencial --UUU), no quería saber de nada.....

Cuando llegó a su casa le dio gracias al cielo de que ya no hubiera nadie por ahí, tan solo su padre que lo estaba esperando...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué son éstas horas de llegar???!!!-pero él pasó de largo y con lágrimas en los ojos, algo que le preocupó a Yamaguchi -¡¡¡¡¡¡oye, espera!!!!!!-

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y cuando hubo entrado la cerró con llave.

         -No me puede estar pasando esto a mí, ¿¿¿verdad????- al fin se dio cuenta de que traía la credencial de su antiguo amor y se le quedó mirando-tú no me reconociste mi amor..... - la acarició, como también al recuerdo de "SU" Taichi -y yo solo me fijé en ti porque eras idéntico... - se quedó callado por unos instantes mientras recordaba algunas palabras...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

         -¿Y tú odias al muchacho que te hizo sufrir?

         -No-su respuesta fue rotunda-sólo me duele recordarlo, eso es todo.

         -Comprendo-volteó hacia él-¿y si él regresara?

         -¿¿¿Qué??? OO -Matt se quedó estático, nunca se había planteado eso.

         -¿Y si él volviera te olvidarías de mí?

         -¿Y tú harías lo mismo si él te perdona?

         -La verdad no lo sé-la situación comenzaba a ser incómoda-nunca me había preguntado eso.

         -¿Lo amas aún?

         -Sí...

**Fin del Flash Back**

         -¿¿¿Entonces él aún siente algo por mí????-se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara, después se miró en el espejo-¿¿¿tendría el valor de decirle que yo aún???...-suspiró hondamente-¿¿¿que yo aún lo amo???

Sonrió y guardó la credencial en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, por último salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies hacia donde él se encontraba.

         -Pero... ¿qué le diré?-muy pronto sintió que sus pulmones iban a estallar, llevaba más de 10 minutos corriendo sin descansar, pero estaba tan cerca del lugar, de pronto vio el árbol donde ellos dos habían hecho el amor (¡¡Par de degenerados!! ¬¬)-¡¡¡¡¡¡Tai!!!!!!-gritó, pero cuando llegó, él ya no estaba-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!!!!!!-se dejó caer aún con la respiración descontrolada y comenzó a llorar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada-¿¿¿por qué??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Por qué fui tan cobarde y no me quedé????!!!!!!

****

Taichi se había despertado y le dio un poco de frío, su pantalón estaba hasta sus rodillas al igual que su ropa interior y su camisa estaba totalmente abierta haciendo que se le estuviera cayendo por los hombros. Aún no había abierto los ojos, por lo que hizo un intento de tocar el cuerpo de Yama cuando se dio cuenta de que él no se encontraba a su lado, esto lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

         -¿¿¿¿Yama????- se restregó los ojos y bostezó-¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!!- se abrochó la camisa y se subió la ropa para así acomodársela, pero se sorprendió de no haber obtenido una respuesta-¡¡¡¡esto no es gracioso Yamato!!!!-dio un golpe con el puño derecho al árbol haciéndolo gritar de dolor-oh... ¡¡¡¡¡maldita sea, yo y mis arranques de furia!!!!!-comenzó a dar saltitos por el lugar porque realmente le dolía la mano-¡¡¡¿¿¿ves lo que me hiciste hacer???!!!- pero otra vez no obtuvo respuesta -¿¿¿Yamato???-

Estaba a punto de darle una patada al árbol cuando vio su cartera abierta y tirada en el piso.

         -Qué raro, yo la traía en mis bolsillos... - la levantó del piso y se percató de que no estaba su licencia para conducir (Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente o.o) -¿¿¿¿por qué se fue y se la llevó????- se enojó aún más -¡¡¡¡talvez solamente estaba jugando conmigo ese maldito miserable!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Canalla!!!!!!- apretó sus puños como un gesto de impotencia y muchas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos amielados -¡¡¡¡¡¡soy un idiota!!!!!!- se dejó caer y arrodillado golpeó con los puños el suelo -¿¿¿¿por qué tuve qué sentir algo por él????

Intentó tranquilizarse, talvez solo fue una equivocación de su parte, esperó un largo rato, pero éste nunca llegó.

         -Soy un imbécil- dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a llorar-¿¿¿por qué??? ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Por qué????!!!!!- secó sus lágrimas con ambas muñecas y se levantó muy enojado -pero está bien... de todos modos yo no te quería...... - pero sabía muy en el fondo que eso no era verdad -nunca significaste algo para mí...

Y se encaminó al lugar donde estaba la división de las casas para así poder saltar la cerca e irse a casa de Mimi. Cuando hubo llegado vio la expresión de enojo en ésta que lo esperaba en la puerta principal con una cara de pocos amigos.

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Y bien Yagami????!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Dónde demonios te metiste toda la fiesta???!!!-

         -Me voy... - fue lo único que le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la habitación que tenía ahí y comenzaba a arreglar sus cosas, minutos después Mimi llegó y lo vio un poco asombrada.

         -¿¿¿Pero qué te pasó???- lo miró con un poco de extrañeza, ya que él traía la ropa totalmente sucia -¡¡¡¡mira como vienes Yagami!!!!-

         -¡¡¡¡¡Nada!!!!!- se escuchaban sollozos provenientes desde donde él estaba y Mimi le abrazó -Mimi...

         -¿¿¿Sí???- ella le acarició tiernamente los cabellos mientras éste se hundía en su hombro -¿¿¿qué pasa Tai???

         -No me preguntes nada y déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

         -Si, claro... - él se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y se metió al baño tan solo para cambiarse y salir de ahí -¿¿¿¿y ahora qué te pasa????- suspiró y miró hacia la puerta del baño -¿por qué sufres?

Mientras tanto Matt había regresado a la mansión de su padre muy acongojado, quería que la tierra se lo tragase y también quería encontrar a Taichi.

         -Pero qué estúpido soy- sonrió melancólicamente -si sé que él está con esa mujer... - por un momento muchas imágenes de ella pasaron por su mente y las pudo intercalar para saber de quién se trataba -¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!- se levantó de un salto de donde estaba -¡¡¡¡¡pero si es Mimi Tachikawa!!!!!- con temor se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y cuando la iba a abrir se encontró a Keisuke -Kei... OO

         -Ah... ¡¡¡hola Yama!!!- su mueca parecía entre contento, divertido y desdichado (Si, yo me he sentido así algunas veces u.u).

         -Hola... - él suspiró y sus lágrimas empezaron a fluir nuevamente.

         -¿¿¿Qué te sucede Yama???- Kei le levantó por el mentón la cabeza y le sonrió.

         -Nada-intentó voltear hacia otro lugar pero no pudo y pronto se echó a llorar a sus brazos -Keisuke, ¡¡¡¡no sé porqué mi vida es así!!!!

         -¿¿¿¿Pero por qué????- en esos instantes Yamaguchi bajaba y los encontró así.

         -¿¿¿Qué sucede???- Yamato preguntó al momento en que su hijo se alejaba de Keisuke y secaba sus lágrimas.

         -Nada- al final dijo el más pequeño y salió de ahí, directo a su cuarto.

         -Keisuke- le miró para obtener una respuesta de él -¿qué le pasa?

         -No lo sé, no me lo dijo- se asombró de la manera en que su mejor amigo lo estaba tratando, él nunca era tan frío con él -¿qué te sucede, Yamato?-

         -Absolutamente nada- se sentó en un sillón y sacó una botella de sabrá Dios qué cosa (De lo que más les guste... pero que contenga alcohol...) (¿¿Vodka?? ÔO) (Em, lo que sea... ¬¬) y comenzó a tomársela de un solo trago.

         -¡¡¡¡Es en serio Yamato!!!!- le arrebató la botella -¡¡¡¡tú no tomas!!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¡¡Tú no me conoces, idiota!!!!!- le miró desafiante.

         -Ah... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora resulta!!!!!!- su paciencia se estaba acabando y no sabía ni porqué razón -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿entonces eso de conocerte desde que naciste hasta éste entonces no me hace acreedor al conocimiento de toda tu vida???!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡Hasta ahora nunca te ha importado mi estúpida vida!!!!- le arrebató la botella y en un frenesí de ira la lanzó contra la pared, rompiéndola al instante -y nunca te va a importar, ¡¡¡tú no me conoces!!! ¡¡¡¡Y nunca, nunca me conocerás!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahora lárgate de mi casa!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡No, hasta que hable con tu hijo!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¡¡Lárgate ahora mismo o si no mando a que te saquen!!!!!- muchas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, nunca le había gustado que Keisuke lo viese llorar, así él le veía como si fuera totalmente indefenso y no le agradaba la manera en que lo miraba, pero ésta vez fue distinto, ya que su mejor amigo lo acorraló en el sillón y le tomó por el cuello impidiéndole respirar.

         -¡¡¡¡¡O me dejas hablar con él o te mato en éste preciso instante!!!!!- de pronto sintió las uñas de Yamato rasgar su piel hasta sacarle sangre y lo dejó respirar por fin -¡¡¡¡¡estás advertido idiota!!!!!- se alejó de ahí muy, pero muy enojado y subió los escalones para llegar a las habitaciones.

         -¡¡¡¡Demonios!!!!- Yamaguchi lloró de rabia y también de dolor -¡¡¡¡cada día que pasa me vuelvo más inmaduro!!!!- se acarició el cuello y miró sus uñas -perdóname amado Keisuke..... perdóname..... - se recargó en el sillón -perdóname...

Mimi aún no lo podía creer, al parecer Taichi ya sonreía, ya era el mismo de siempre y ahora, ahora todo había vuelto a ser igual, él era el mismo idiota que había conocido, pero ésta vez se veía más triste y acongojado que cuando había llegado el primer día de vacaciones.

         -Ya me voy- Taichi ya tenía listas sus maletas y bajaba con ellas para subirse a un taxi que lo estaba esperando.

         -Que te vaya muy bien Taichi- le sonrió y le abrazó -me saludas mucho allá todos y les dices que iré muy pronto.

         -Si, claro- él no le devolvió el abrazo, sólo se encargó de mirar hacia la mansión donde vivía ese canalla –adiós.

         -Hasta pronto Tai- le sonrió cuando lo vio entrar en el automóvil cuando ya estaban adentro sus cosas y lo miró alejarse -nos vemos Taichi...

No sabía porque, pero aunque le doliera parecía como si en su vista hubiese un imán que le pidiera que siguiera mirando hacia ese lugar. Pronto pasó por donde lo había encontrado masturbándose (¬¬) (U) y después donde le vio por tercera vez, su mansión todavía parecía tener vestigios de la pasada fiesta y en esos instantes volteó hacia otro lugar.

         -¿Adónde quiere que lo lleve joven?

         -Al aeropuerto (¿¿Qué?? ÔO Puede que tan solo se vaya a mudar o que vaya a la terminal de autobuses o trenes ¬¬ uno nunca sabe... u.u) por favor.

         -Claro joven..... - el taxista le miró por el espejo retrovisor y se fijó que éste solamente miraba esa mansión -es muy hermosa, ¿verdad?-

         -¿¿¿Eh???- Taichi despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

         -Esa mansión.

         -Eh... sí... - él intentó mirar hacia otro lugar, pero no podía.

         -¿¿¿Qué??? ¿¿¿Acaso dejó a alguien por ahí???

         -No... - sonrió melancólicamente -ahí solamente vive...

         -La familia Yamaguchi- lo interrumpió -siempre ha sido muy respetada en ésta ciudad...

         -Oh...

         -El dueño de esa mansión es un muy joven empresario, ha salido en la revista People (Es la única que me sé de por allá, creo.. u.u), es el hombre más codiciado de todos los alrededores al igual que su mejor amigo... los dos de familias muy respetables.

         -Oh vaya, eso no lo sabía- por unos instantes la imagen de Yamato apareció sonriéndole y después se esfumó.

         -El Sr. Yamaguchi es viudo, ¿sabía?

         -No...

         -Su esposa murió hacía alrededor de unos 20 años, era una muchacha muy hermosa.

         -¿¿¿En serio???- la plática lo distrajo, aunque estuvieran hablando de algo que le dolía -¿y cómo era?

         -Era una excelente pianista al igual que el joven Yamaguchi, eran muy amigos y se casaron a muy temprana edad... 14 años, me parece.

         -Vaya que estaban jóvenes.

         -Así es... y tuvieron un hijo, idéntico al joven Yamaguchi, tan sólo que ahora ha cambiado mucho... por lo que me han platicado...

         -¿¿¿En serio???

         -Si... pues la Sra. Yamaguchi era rubia al igual que su esposo, tan solo que ella tenía los ojos verdes y él los tiene azules, su hijo es idéntico a él como le había dicho anteriormente.

         -¿¿¿De verdad???- Taichi se sorprendió, entonces talvez el que conoció no era quien le dijo ser y más furioso se puso -¿y por qué dijo que ha cambiado?

         -¿¿¿Quién??? ¿El hijo del Señor?

         -Sí...

         -Eh... pues... él se ha teñido el cabello de color negro y se ha puesto pupilentes, mi hija dice que de todos modos se ve guapísimo... Jejejeje, ella y sus ocurrencias U

         -Comprendo... - por un momento se sintió aliviado, almenos no le había mentido con eso.

         -Dicen que el muchacho se había perdido, porque hace tiempo que apenas llegó al lado de su padre.

         -¿¿¿Cómo???

         -Bueno, el padre del Señor vive en Japón, así que una vez que fueron a visitarlo su esposa y él, algo sucedió y su hijo se perdió al igual que su esposa, a la cual encontraron muerta.

         -Oh... un momento... ¿¿¿¿cuánto tiempo tiene viviendo éste muchacho aquí????- el corazón de Taichi dio un vuelco cuando recordó algunas cosas que le había contado la madre de Yamato...

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Acababa de llegar de la escuela cuando saludó amablemente a todos.

         -Buenas tardes Taichi- volteó cuando esa voz le saludó y se petrificó al instante.

         -¿¿¿Qué hace usted aquí???- pero estaba temblando y no sabía porqué razón, talvez ella había encontrado a Yamato al fin, talvez él también estaría ahí y podrían hablar, pero cuando vio que ella sonrió tristemente se dio cuenta de que todas sus esperanzas fueron en vano.

         -Solo vine a visitar a tus padres y a ti... - todos argumentaron tener algo qué hacer y ambos se quedaron solos.

         -Así que quería hablar conmigo...

         -Si... solo quería contarte porqué Yamato no era nuestro hijo, talvez así no le repliques tanto a Hiroaki cuando le veas.

         -Es lógico que porque ustedes no eran sus padres, ¿¿¿no???- Taichi hizo una mueca de disgusto sentándose en el sillón frente a ella.

         -Si, pero... esto sucedió hace varios años en donde vivíamos..... Hiroaki y yo llevábamos dos años de casados cuando uno de los doctores a los que asistimos nos dijo que yo no podría embarazarme, eso hizo que perdiera la razón y saliera corriendo de ahí. No me importaba nada, tan sólo que nunca podría ser madre, que yo nunca podría cargar a un niño que fuera mío en brazos. Pero pronto me sentí cansada y aún llorando me senté en una banca en un parque lejos del hospital y cerca de nuestra casa.

****__

         -Hola... - escuché una voz que me saludó, parecía la de una niña, porque cuando fijé mi mirada en ella para mí lo era -¿por qué lloras?

         -Hola pequeña- ella pareció disgustarse y después me sonrió.

         -No soy una niña, tengo 15 años, casi los 16- en ese momento me fijé bien en su aspecto, parecía que era de una familia acomodada, porque sus ropas eran muy costosas.

         -Oh, lo siento... - me sequé las lágrimas.

         -No importa, pero dime, ¿¿¿por qué lloras???

         -Es que me dijeron que nunca podría ser mamá... - comencé a llorar aún más y ella me sonrió secando mis lágrimas.

         -¿¿¿En serio quieres ser madre de alguien???- ella me miró seriamente y yo le sonreí.

         -Sí...

         -Entonces ten... - me extendió algo a las manos y se fue corriendo -cuídalo mucho, ¡¡¡¡¡¡oh... se llama Yamato y tiene 1 año de nacido!!!!!!

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!- quise levantarme, pero cuando me acordé que tenía talvez a un niño entre mis brazos me detuve y la vi desaparecer entre la gente -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡espera!!!!!!!

****

         -Pronto me di cuenta de que era un lindo bebé de ojos azules y cabellos rubios. Regresé a casa y le conté todo a Hiroaki, él me dijo que teníamos qué devolverlo, eso me partió el corazón, me estaba encariñando con el pequeño aún a escasas horas de haberle conocido. Fuimos a ver quién lo reclamaba pero eso nunca sucedió, así que nos permitieron adoptarlo y él se convirtió en nuestro hijo- le sonrió y después miró hacia una de las ventanas -y siempre lo será...

**Fin del Flash Back**

         -Sí, ¿¿¿usted cree??? La otra vez había llovido demasiado.....

         -Perdón...

         -¿¿¿Sí???- el taxista ya llevaba un buen rato platicándole.

         -¿¿¿Cuánto tiempo me dijo???

         -Vaya, que viene distraído, pues verá no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que tiene como unos 5 años viviendo aquí...

         -No puede ser, ¿¿¿o sí???

         -¿¿Me dijo algo??

         -No, nada... - y sus pensamientos se confundieron aún más –discúlpeme.

         -No hay cuidado... oh... sí... y como le decía...

         "Solamente es una casualidad, ¿¿¿verdad???" y vio por última vez la enorme mansión desaparecer por el horizonte "Solo eso...".

(¡¡¡Baboso idiota, estúpido, imbécil... ve y corre con él para cerciorarte!!! ¬¬) (¡¡¡Shade, tú estás escribiendo esto, hazlo tú!!! ¬¬) (No, mejor no... mejor pasemos a otra cosa... u.u) (--UUU)

Keisuke había escuchado toda la versión de Yamato, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo.

         -Yo lo sabía...

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!!- Matt se soltó de su abrazo y le miró incrédulo -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿tú lo sabías y no me lo habías dicho antes???!!!!

         -Sí... - bajó la cabeza avergonzado -no creí que llegarías a tanto con él...

         -Pero... ¡¡¡¡¡¡pero tú sabías que él era Taichi Yagami!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo demonios pudiste engañarme durante tanto tiempo???!!!!

         -No fue tanto tiempo Yamato- Keisuke le sonrió un poco-de todos modos ya lo hecho, hecho está y no puedes cambiar el pasado... ¿¿¿por qué mejor no vas con él???

         -¿¿¿Pero y Mimi???

         -Ella no te reconocerá, además, mírate, cambiaste tu imagen, ¿¿¿no??? ¿Entonces por qué tanto alboroto?

         -Es que tengo miedo de que él esté enojado conmigo por haberlo dejado...

         -Es cierto... tú lo conoces, ¿crees que haría eso?

         -Sí... - dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez en que se hundía en sus propios pensamientos -lo conozco y él está enojado.

         -Bueno, no te preocupes... - le sonrió y le abrazó -si él te perdona y hablan yo creo que arreglarían cualquier diferencia.

         -Gracias...

Unas horas después Yamato se encontraba frente a la casa de Mimi, se armó de valor y entonces intentó tocar la puerta, pero cuando lo iba a hacer abrieron dejándolo sorprendido.

         -Bueno, ya me voy Mimi... - un chico muy apuesto salió de la casa y se sorprendió cuando vio a Yamato ahí -oh, disculpe...

         -Oh... no... yo... - intentaba decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca -yo... es que...

         -¿¿¿Buscas a Mimi???- le miró, pero cuando vio que negaba con la cabeza siguió preguntando -¿¿¿a alguien de la casa???- ésta vez Yamato afirmó con la cabeza -¿¿¿a sus papás???- ésta vez negó –o... ¿¿talvez a Taichi??... - Matt bajó la cabeza apenado y afirmó -oh, él ya no está aquí.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué????- Yamato por primera vez le miró a los ojos asustando al otro -¿¿¿pero cómo que no está??? ¿Salió?

         -Se fue a su casa desde hace unas horas... ¿¿para qué lo necesitabas??

         -¿¿¿¿Se fue a Japón????- sabía que era estúpido preguntar eso si sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba quitarse de dudas.

         -Sí, según tengo entendido el avión partió con su destino hace más o menos 2 horas...

         -Oh... - mitigó el llanto que estaba próximo a venir y le miró -¿¿¿puedo hablar ahora con Mimi???

         -Oh... sí... claro...

         -Tú eres Michael, ¿¿¿verdad???

         -Sí... ¿¿y tú cómo sabes mi nombre??

         -Porque yo te conozco y tú a mí también...

         -¿¿¿En serio??? OO Es que yo no te recuerdo... nnUUU

         -No importa, ahora solo quiero hablar con Mimi...

         -Claro, pasa... - Michael guió a Yamato por la casa hasta que encontraron a Mimi -Mimi, alguien te busca.

         -¿¿¿Qué no te ibas ya???- Tachikawa volteó a mirar a su novio cuando se extrañó de ver a Matt -buenas tardes- se le quedó mirando mucho porque no comprendía como el hijo del anfitrión de esa fiesta estuviera en su casa.

         -Hola Mimi, tiempo sin vernos- le sonrió pero después bajó la cabeza inmediatamente.

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ¿¿¿OO???

         -¿¿¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí???- se señaló a sí mismo, pero pronto vio como ella negaba con la cabeza -¿¿¿tienes un espejo???- ella le señaló uno y Yama se dirigió hacia él, después prosiguió a quitarse los pupilentes, tirándolos al suelo -¿¿¿todavía no lo haces???- la miró y ella aún se encontraba confundida -si me pudiera despintar el cabello verías que soy rubio.

         -¿¿¿¿Ma... Matt????- preguntó ella incrédula cuando éste le sonrió-¡¡¡¡no puede ser!!!!

         -Hace más de cinco años que no nos veíamos- Mimi se echó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

         -¿¿¿Pero cómo??? ¿¿¿Cuándo??? ¿¿¿Dónde???

         -¿¿¿Supiste todo???- bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

         -Sí... pero eso no importa...

         -¿¿¿Podríamos hablar a solas???

         -Eh... yo... ya me iba... Jejejeje UU- Michael sintió que sobraba ahí.

         -Michael- éste se detuvo.

         -¿¿¿Sí???-

         -Te pido que por favor no le cuentes a nadie de esto...

         -Mm... está bien... - les sonrió a ambos y salió del lugar.

         -¿¿¿Cómo has estado, Yama???- Mimi le acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos mientras éste le sonreía.

         -Bien.

         -¿Él es tu verdadero padre?

         -Sí...

         -Te pareces tanto a él...

         -Sí...

         -¿¿¿Pero por qué has venido???

         -Sabes la razón- volteó hacia otro lugar mientras reprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

         -Tai... - él afirmó con la cabeza -pero... ¿¿¿pero cómo???

         -Yo no sabía que era él, Mimi, te lo juro... -no pudo controlarse y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos.

         -Él regresó tarde, ¿¿¿tú y él???...- cuando sintió como le afirmaba Yamato se entristeció -¿¿¿pero entonces qué pasó???

         -Cuando supe que era él me fui del lugar sin despertarlo y cuando volví, él ya no estaba.

         -Así que ustedes dos...

         -Sí...

         -Yamato...

         -Te juro que yo no lo sabía...

         -¿Le dijiste y él se fue?

         -No, él nunca lo supo...

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Lo dejaste ir así???!!! ¡¡¡¡Deberías de haber visto el estado en el que estaba!!!!

         -Perdóname, yo no sabía.

         -Tienes qué llamarle y decírselo...

         -¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!!- Matt se separó bruscamente de ella y secó sus lágrimas -no quiero saber de nadie de allá, no quiero ver a nadie, ¡¡¡mucho menos a Sora!!!

         -¿¿¿Pero ella qué tiene qué ver???

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué acaso no lo sabes???!!!

         -No...

         -Ella- le dio la espalda -¡¡¡ella fue la que le pidió el video a Taichi, su apuesta, ella lo puso en la televisora de mi padre!!!

         -Estás bromeando, ¿¿¿verdad???- lo miró y él se dio la vuelta mirándola directamente a los ojos.

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que bromearía con algo así Mimi???!!! ¡¡¡¡Ella y Taichi destruyeron mi vida!!!! ¡¡¡Todo por lo que vivía, destruyeron mi futuro, absolutamente todo!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo te sentirías tú si de un momento a otro estuvieras solo porque la familia que creías que estaba contigo no era nada tuyo???!!! Estaba solo, me sentía perdido ¡¡¡¡y, aún así, nunca dejé de amarlo!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Soy un estúpido!!!!!- apretaba los puños como en señal de enfado y desesperación -pero claro, yo fui el culpable por estar enamorado de Taichi desde el principio de todo... yo fui el estúpido que se acostó con él y por eso mi padre... - se detuvo y corrigió -Hiroaki Ishida, él... me corrió de su casa porque yo no era su hijo. Talvez si hubiese sido algo de él me hubiera dado su apoyo y comprensión aunque fuera mucho tiempo después, pero nada de eso sucedió...

         -Cálmate Matt...

         -¡¡¡¡¡No puedo Mimi!!!!!- se dio la vuelta, pero no hubo asomo de que se quisiera ir -¡¡¡¡es que ya estoy cansado!!!! Siempre pensé que ellos me querían, pero... pero si no era nada de ellos...

         -Takeru... él te quiere.

         -¿¿¿¿Él no está enojado conmigo Mimi????

         -No... él siempre te ha querido y algo así no haría que lo dejara de hacer.

         -Gracias, no sé como agradecerte por todo lo que me has dicho.

         -No tienes porqué agradecerme Matt, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿¿¿no???- le sonrió y recargó una de sus manos en su hombro.

         -Lo que me alegra... es que tú no estés tampoco enojada conmigo.

         -No... debiste de haber visto el escándalo que armé cuando lo supe, casi mato a Taichi, solo que me detuvo Michael, si no... entonces talvez nada de esto hubiera pasado... - bajó la cabeza apenada -hubiera sido mejor, ¿¿¿no???

         -¿¿¿Qué???- se volteó sorprendiéndola.

         -Que lo hubiera matado- le guiñó el ojo -¿¿¿¿verdad????

         -Jajajajaja, mejor no... - le sonrió -te hubieras tenido qué enfrentar a su club de admiradoras.

         -Él tuvo qué enfrentarse al tuyo Yamato... - le sonrió -debiste de haberlo visto...

         -Oh... ¿¿¿sí???- él bajó la cabeza.

         -Sí, ellas estaban enojadas porque habías estado con él... y ni siquiera las habías volteado a ver a ellas... Jajajaja, eso si que fue gracioso. Entonces llegaron las fan's de Tai y se pusieron a pelear... y el pobre en medio de la pelea, pero no resultó mas que con unas 5 cachetadas y unos 3 rasguñitos en la cara... UUU

         -Qué bueno que no le pasó nada... OO

         -Pues sí, imagínate que lo hubieran golpeado... talvez no hubiera necesitado que yo lo quisiese matar... - dejó escapar una nubecita de su boca -de todos modos... Jejeje, ya lo hecho, hecho está...

         -Sí...

         -¿Por qué no vamos a Japón? Faltan otras 2 semanas de vacaciones aquí... y supongo que has de estar en un colegio, ¿¿¿no??? Jejejejeje...

         -Mimi... ¬¬

         -Está bien, ¡¡¡conociéndote has de estar en la mejor universidad por tu mala conducta!!! ¬¬¡

         -¿¿¿Yo??? ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Sí... tú!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Ah... sí???!!! ¬¬-

         -¡¡¡Sí!!! ¬¬-

         -Jejejeje, te extrañé Mimi, tú y Tai hacían buena mancuerna, los dos igual de inmaduros... -¬

         -Yo también... ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué????!!! OO ¡¡¡¡Oye!!!! ¬¬-

         -Jejejejeje, cálmate... UUU-

         -No... ¡¡¡¡ya verás!!!! ¡¡¡¡Bua!!!! ;;-

         -Oh... está bien, ¡¡¡pero cálmate!!! -se tapó los oídos y ambos comenzaron a reír -jajajaja, me tengo qué ir.

         -Si irás a Japón conmigo, ¿verdad?

         -Talvez en otra ocasión Mimi.

         -Por favor Matt... mañana mismo tendré listas mis maletas...

         -Está bien... pero... no iré a ninguna de esas casas...

         -¡¡¡Claro que no idiota, irás a la mía!!! ¬¬¡

         - ¬¬¡

         -Bueno, ¡¡¡nos vemos Yama!!!

         -Claro Mimi UUU

La sonrisa de Yamato crecía a cada momento por el recuerdo de su amiga. En realidad ellos dos no eran muy compatibles, pero de todas maneras se llevaba muy bien con ella, le hacía reír y aunque lo exasperaba algunas veces, las riñas que ella tenía con Tai eran de lo más divertidas. Se detuvo al ver a su padre en la entrada, talvez lo estaría esperando.

         -¿¿De dónde vienes Yamato??- ésta vez su mirada era neutra, igual a la que él tenía anteriormente.

         -¿¿¿Qué te pasa papá???

         -¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo que qué me pasa???!!!- se adentró en la mansión seguido de su hijo -¡¡¡ayer no llegaste en toda la noche y hoy te sales y te pierdes de nuevo!!!

         -Lo siento mucho papá.

         -Dime donde estabas.

         -Dando una vuelta...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡No me mientas!!!!!!-

         -No te estoy mintiendo.....

         -Hoy uno de los guardias dijo que te vio con alguien en la parte más alejada de la mansión... - a Matt le dio un vuelco en el estómago... –ayer... mientras estábamos todos en la fiesta.

         -Yo...

         -Mmm... vaya... dime, ¿¿es cierto??

         -No... no...

         -¿¿¿Es en serio Yamato???

         -Sí papá, no estuve ahí.

         -¿Entonces dónde estuviste?

         -Yo...

         -Estoy esperando...

         -Sólo me puse a dar una vuelta por ahí... pero nunca estuve con alguien.

         -Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, ¿por qué me esquivas la mirada?

         -Yo... - su padre le levantó la cara por el mentón y se dio cuenta de que ya no traía los pupilentes.

         -Vaya, te los quitaste, ¿¿¿por qué???

         -Me estaban lastimando.

         -¿¿¿De tanto llorar???- los rastros del llanto aún estaban visibles en su piel -¿eh?

         -Yo... - desvió la mirada.

         -Dímelo a los ojos...

         -¡¡¡Déjame!!!- quiso correr, pero su padre lo tomó por una de sus muñecas -¡¡¡no quiero decirte nada!!!

         -¿Entonces sí estuviste con alguien?

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí..... sí!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Pero déjame!!!!

         -¡¡¡¿¿Por qué demonios me mentiste Yamato??!!!

         -No quiero decirte nada más papá, ¡¡¡¡déjame por favor!!!!- intentaba safarse, pero el apretón que le estaba dando su padre era muy fuerte -¡¡¡déjame en paz!!!

         -¡¡¡No... hasta que me digas con quién!!!-

         -¡¡¡No lo conoces!!!- se paralizó y tapó su boca con la otra mano y ahora con más fuerza intentó zafarse de su padre.

         -¿¿¿¿Estabas con un hombre????- lo soltó de la impresión que recibió.

         -Perdóname papá, yo no... - pero al ver que él no reaccionaba salió corriendo de la mansión -¡¡¡¡¡¡no... no otra vez!!!!!!

Yamaguchi se quedó tan impresionado, no lo había pensado, nada de eso le había pasado por la cabeza. No podía reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, quería salir tras él y pedirle que lo perdonara por reaccionar así, que no le importaba eso... (Pues no, él está enamorado de Keisuke... u.u), que aún lo amaba porque era su hijo, pero sus piernas no le reaccionaban.

Matt corrió y tocó desmesuradamente la puerta de la casa de Mimi, parecía que no había nadie, ¿¿¿pero adónde se había ido ésta mujer???

         -¿¿¿Matt???- la voz vino de afuera -¿estás bien?

         -¿¿¿Mimi???- ella se encontraba detrás de él con una canasta llena de rosas que había ido a cortar.

         -¿¿¿¿¿Qué te pasa, si cuando te fuiste de aquí estabas tan contento?????

         -Tuve un problema con mi padre... Mimi... él lo sabe... él sabe que estuve con otro muchacho ayer...

         -¿¿¿Qué???- ella abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar -¿¿¿pero... cómo???

         -Yo se lo dije... fue un accidente.

         -Ay Matt...

         -No me puede estar pasando lo mismo de la otra vez... no a mí...

         -Cálmate, ya verás que todo se solucionará... quédate en mi casa mientras tanto, a mis padres no les molestará.

         -Gracias Mimi...

         -No te preocupes Matt.....

Yamaguchi se sentía desesperado, no sabía dónde podía estar su hijo. Lo mandó buscar por toda la mansión, por todo el jardín, pero nadie lo encontró, se sentía irritado cuando decidió llamar a alguien...

         -¿¿Bueno??- Keisuke respondió desde el otro lado.

         -¿¿¿Keisuke???- Yamato temía que le colgara –necesito...

         -¿¿¿No dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí???

         -Perdóname, yo... - una voz femenina lo distrajo. Era su prima... estaba con Keisuke y Yamato comenzó a llorar por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo -necesito tu ayuda.

         -¿¿¿Por qué??? ¿¿¿No me habías dicho que no me importaba tu vida??? Entonces no me importa...

         -Es por Yamato-

         -¿¿¿Qué le pasó???- se escucharon unos ruido extraños.

         -No puedo contártelo por teléfono.

         -¿Estás en tu casa?

         -Sí...

         -Entonces voy para allá...

         -Sí, claro..... - escuchó que se colgó el teléfono por el otro lado -estabas con Ai..... y en una cama..... (¡¡¡Shade!!! ¬¬) (Jejejeje, luego arreglo eso... ¬¬ ¡¡¡Le voy a dar a Ai lo que se merece!!! Jajajajaja ) (OO Hasta a mí me da miedo cuando se ríe así... ), con ella..... y mi Yamato no vuelve a la casa... ¿¿¿¿qué voy a hacer... si me quedo solo por mis estupideces???? No quiero hacer sufrir a mi hijo por algo así, yo lo he vivido, mi padre me humilla hasta que se cansa, siempre lo ha hecho... y siempre lo hará.....

1 hora después se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta...

         -¿Señor?

         -Yo abro, no te preocupes... - le dijo a su mayordomo y cuando abrió vio a su mejor amigo –Keisuke.

         -¿¿¿¿Qué sucedió????- se metió a la casa sin autorización de nadie, después de todo solo estaría ahí un poco.

         -Tuve una discusión con Yamato.

         -¿¿¿Sobre qué???- le miró con enojo.

         -Él...

         -¿¿¿Él te lo dijo???

         -¿¿¿Decirme qué???

         -Lo de él y el otro...

         -Sí... pero...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Eres un estúpido!!!!!- le dio una bofetada tirando a Yamato en el piso -¿¿¿¿lo corriste????

         -No... yo........

         -¡¡¡¡Imbécil!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!!!!- salió de la casa sin decirle nada a su ex amigo (u.u qué feo es perder a tu mejor amigo) (Un saludo a Yuu-kun, aunque él no lea éstas cosas... jajajaja UUU) -espero que estés en la casa de tu amiga......

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo y llegó en menos de 15 minutos a la casa de Mimi (Son contiguas, ¿¿¿pues cuándo tienen qué recorrer??? OO), se bajó del automóvil y tocó la puerta desesperadamente.

         -¿¿¿Sí Señor???- un mayordomo llegó a abrirle.

         -¿¿¿¿Se encuentra la Señorita Tachi????...

         -Tachikawa... si, la Srita. Está aquí.

         -Puedo verla, ¿¿¿¿por favor????

         -Pase por favor- le dio el paso y después de unos 3 minutos de estar ahí ella bajó -es él, Señorita.

         -Gracias- Mimi le miró como no entendiendo, ahí estaba un apuesto joven (Si, él está joven, ¡¡¡tener qué admitirlo!!! ¬¬) de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños mirándola -buenas noches.

         -Buenas noches Srita.- ella se detuvo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos -disculpe que la moleste, pero necesito preguntarle algo.

         -¿¿¿Sí???

         -Usted es amiga de Yamato Yamaguchi, ¿¿¿verdad???

         -Oh, se refiere a Matt...

         -Sí... - suspiró un poco tranquilizado -¿él está aquí?

         -¿Quién es usted?

         -Soy un amigo suyo... por favor, necesito verlo...

         -Pero...

         -Por favor......

         -Está bien, venga conmigo.....

Mimi y Keisuke comenzaron a caminar rumbo al cuarto de ella (¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué estaba haciendo éste ahí???!!! ¬¬) (¡¡¡¡Estaban platicando, Hentai!!!! ¬¬) (Oh... UUU) y cuando llegaron encontraron a Matt mirando hacia la casa de su papá.

         -¿¿¿Yama???- Kei se le quedó viendo.

         -¿¿¿Keisuke???- él volteó y al verle se echó a llorar en sus brazos -¿¿¿qué haces aquí???

         -Yamato me llamó- apretó los puños con furia.

         -¿¿¿Mi papá???- (¡¡¡Pues claro, aho!!! ¬¬) (Baka UUU).

         -Sí.....

         -Está enojado conmigo, ¿¿¿verdad???- sumergió más su cabeza en el pecho de Keisuke.

         -Eso no importa Yama-kun, solo vine por ti, te llevaré a otro lugar.

         -No... no quiero ir a tu casa.

         -No tendrás qué ir allá pequeño- le sonrió tiernamente -iremos con mi padre.

         -¿¿¿Eh??? ÔO – Matt le miró y después le sonrió -pero no creo que le agrade que yo esté allí.

         -Oh, créeme que le gustará...

         -¿Y si me corre?

         -No lo hará, ya lo verás.

         -Pero...

         -Nos iremos unas 2 semanas, lo que resta de vacaciones y volveremos para que entres nuevamente a tus cursos.

         -¿¿Pero dónde vive él?? ÔO

         -Él se retiró de "nuestra" profesión... u.u dijo que talvez él quedaría más loco que todos sus pacientes (Eso es lo que dice la ka-san de Mare-sama... u.u) (Sí, yo no sé como la soporto... ;;) (Es que la quiere... ) y entonces se compró un hotel... - dejó escapar un suspiro -él y sus locas ideas, creo que al último si quedó un poco afectado, Jejejeje... UUU Y creo que hasta descansarás.

         -¿¿¿Dónde está???- Mimi les sonrió a ambos.

         -En Hawai... - Keisuke lo dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo -¿¿¿por qué, Señorita???

         -Hay... una vez fui a Hawai cuando era niña... es muy bonito... -

         -Te lo traduciré, Keisuke u.uUUU Ella quiere que la llevemos... --UUU

         -Si a usted le permiten ir con nosotros no veo porqué no... UUU

         -¿¿¿En serio??? -

         -Sí, claro... UUU

         -Convenza a mi mamá por favor... - miró a Keisuke con ojos de cachorrito herido y él desistió rápidamente.

         -Si, claro... - dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió ingenuamente -yo no sé porqué soy tan susceptible con esas miradas...

         -Jejejeje.........

Una hora más tarde Keisuke les había planteado todo a los padres de Mimi que se sorprendieron, pero como les pareció buena idea la dejaron.

         -¡¡¡¡Perfecto!!!!- Mimi corrió por toda la casa muy feliz -¡¡¡¡¡¡Hawai, allá vamos!!!!!!!

         -Ya madura Mimi... ¬¬¡

         -Tú cállate Yama-chan... ¬¬

         -Sí, claro... --UUUU

Y pronto se embarcarían en una aventura (Por así decirlo) que les ayudaría a entender a ciertas personitas (Dense una idea u.u) la diferencia entre amistad y amor...

Varias horas después un chico esperaba pacientemente su equipaje...

         -Yamato, como te extraño..... - Taichi volteó hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que estaban en el aeropuerto y miró un avión partir -¿¿¿dónde estás???- y la imagen de Matt cuando tenía 15 años se dibujó en el horizonte -¿¿¿dónde????

**          OWARI**

**              (FIN)**

  **CONTINUARÁ...**


	22. Nocturno: Adiós al Ayer y Hola al Mañana

                 : -:                    : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:

                                                                                                      NOCTURNO 

**                                      Nocturno: **Serenata en la que se cantan o tocan composiciones de carácter sentimental.

                                                                                                        Capítulo 1 

**                                                                                 _Adiós al Ayer y Hola al Mañana_**

**                                                                                                           : -: **

Taichi caminaba lentamente por su cuarto, hacían unas horas que había llegado, su madre le miraba desde su cama y no decía nada por temor a que éste hiciera otra de sus escenas.

         -¿¿¿Cómo te fue???-ella rompió el silencio con demasiado temor.

         -No te importa, ¡¡¡¿¿¿te podrías largar de mi habitación???!!! ¬¬

         -Mi amor, si hay algo que te moleste solo dímelo-le puso la mano derecha cariñosamente en el hombro.

         -Tú me molestas, ¡¡¡¡¡ahora lárgate de mi habitación!!!!! ¬¬

         -Claro cariño... -no pudo menos que contener un sollozo y salió del cuarto de su hijo mayor-qué carácter... u.u

         -¡¡¡Odio mi vida!!!-estuvo tentado a romper la ventana de su habitación cuando le dio mucha rabia-odio a todo el mundo, hombres o mujeres, todos somos iguales... unos fríos y egocéntricos... -dio la vuelta y salió a la sala.

         -¿¿¿Vas a algún lado pequeño???-él la miró de una manera fría y ella se calló al instante-es que es muy tarde...

         -¡¡¡¡¡No me importa!!!!!-cerró la puerta rudamente cuando salía.

         -Pero qué carácter Yagami...

         -¿¿¿Eh???-se dio la vuelta y se encontró frente a su pelirrojo amigo-hola Izumi.

         -Buenas noches Yagami, ¿qué tienes?

         -Ya sabes, locura de los 20... ¿y tú qué haces?

         -Bueno, Kari me pidió que le arreglara su computadora-dejó escapar un suspiro-es demasiado persuasiva... ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Cómo te convenció??? ÔO

         -Pues verás... -puso su mano sobre su mentón-recuerdo que...

**Inicio del Flash Back******

Salía de la sala de cómputo cuando un grupo de chicas se aglomeraron a mi alrededor.

         -¿¿¿¿Cómo pudiste Izzy????-escuché a una y me abofeteó.

         -¡¡¡¡Eres un degenerado!!!!-otra bofetada más.

         -Mal nacido...

         -Vicioso...

         -¡¡¡¡¡Depravado!!!!!

El chiste es que fueron más de 20 cachetadas las que recibí y sin saber porqué...

         -Pero yo no hice nada... -me quedé como bobo mientras las veía desaparecer, pero aún estaba demasiado confundido-chicas, ¡¡¡¡esperen!!!!

         -Jejejejeje... -la voz de Kari se escuchó detrás de mí-esa me la debías por descomponer mi ordenador.

         -¡¡¡Qué cruel eres!!! ¬¬

         -Ya te dije que era lo menos que me debías... -¬

         -¿¿¿Pero por qué me dijeron que era un depravado???

         -Porque les dije que les habías sacado fotografías mientras se bañaban aquí en la escuela y las tenías escondidas por ahí... Jejejeje...

         -¡¡¡¡Yagami!!!! ¬¬

         -Cálmate Izumi, después se les pasará, o talvez también tomen represalias, pero ya tengo la siguiente maldad ¡¡¡si no vas y arreglas hoy mismo mi computadora!!! ¬¬

         -Está bien, está bien... -la miré y ella me sonrió.

         -Gracias Izzy, por eso te quiero...

**Fin del Flash Back******

         -Y eso fue lo que pasó... u.u

         -OO pobre de ti... UUU

         -Sí, por eso nunca te metas con tu hermana, Taichi, porque si no entonces te las verás negras (Sin comentarios.. OO)... o.o oh... por cierto, ¿¿¿hay alguien en tu casa??? Es que se me hizo tarde, si pasan de las 8:00 p.m.

         -Ni que lo digas... o.o si, está mi madre...

         -Jejejejeje, pues bueno, espero que no se enoje...

         -Claro que no, tú le caes muy bien, sobre todo porque te comes todo lo que ella prepara... ()

         -OO Ni me lo recuerdes, esa vez me enfermé del estómago... u.u

         -Jajajajaja, vaya que fue gracioso... Jajajajajajajajajaja... -¬

         -¡¡¡Eso es lo que dices porque a ti no te sucedió!!! ¬¬

         -Em, bueno Izumi, me voy-comenzó a caminar.

         -¿No has sabido nada de? em... bueno...

         -No... -le dijo fríamente mientras se alejaba.

         -Oh, lo siento, bueno, nos vemos.

         -Ajá... -su voz aún seguía siendo fría-maldita sea con mi estúpida vida...

Unos días después en un lugar muy lejos de ahí (En realidad en otra parte del mundo... u.u):

         -Ya está todo listo, solamente falta que pongan las maletas en el automóvil-anunció Keisuke sonriéndole al hijo de su "mejor amigo", idéntico a él.

         -Gracias Keisuke... -Matt dejó salir un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su corazón-¿pero estás seguro de que tu padre no querrá matarme cuando me vea?

         -Claro que no pequeño-le revolvió sus cabellos dorados (Si, ya tiene sus cabellos de color natural) (Así se ve más... lindo, sexy, guapo, etc. ¬ Jejejeje UU) y le miró directamente a sus ojos azules-le agradará tu presencia...

         -No te creo... u.uUUU

         -Solo confía en mí... -

         -Lo intentaré... u.uU

         -¿Qué te pasa?-se le quedó mirando por unos instantes.

         -Nada... –Matt cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

         -¿Estás enfadado por lo de Taichi?

         -No... ¬¬

         -Lo siento en verdad Yama, no era mi intención engañarte de esa manera, pero pensé que tú pronto lo descubrirías...

         -Pues no fue así...

         -No te enfades conmigo, de todas maneras tenía qué suceder... u.u

         -Si, lo sé... -dejó escapar un suspiro y después intentó sonreírle, al final lo consiguió, pero fue un poco fingido.

         -Bueno, ¡¡¡¡¡¡vámonos!!!!!!-cuando vieron el equipaje de Mimi éste Matt se quedó sorprendido.

         -¿¿¿En serio ese es tu equipaje??? ÔO

         -¡¡¡Sip!!!

         -Mimi, algo te sucede, ¿verdad?

         -¿¿¿Por qué lo dices??? OO

         -Tú generalmente cuando sales cargas más de 10 maletas ¡¡¡¡y ésta vez sólo llevas una!!!! ¬¬

         -Si, es que allá compraré un par de cosas...

         -¿¿¿Un par de cosas??? OO –Yama le sonrió ingenuamente a Keisuke-comprará toda una tienda de ropa y demás...

         -No te preocupes, de todas maneras iremos en el Jet(O como se escriba) privado de mi padre. Ya hablé con él-dejó escapar un muy, pero muy hondo suspiro-todo está arreglado... pero si él trata de intimidarte no le pongas atención, está neurótico...

         -¿¿¿No será de familia??? -¬

         -¡¡¡Cálmate Yama-kun!!! ¬¬

         -Jajajajaja...

         -Oigan, ¡¡¡¡vámonos!!!!-Mimi les sonrió a ambos.

         -Si, claro-Matt y Keisuke lo dijeron al unísono.

         -Adiós papá... -Matt volteó a la mansión donde vivía su padre-espero que algún día me perdones...

El viaje fue un poco extenuante pues Mimi no paraba de hablar (Pobre Matt... u.u) y Yama tenía qué escucharle todo porque si no se enojaba y odiaba cuando se ponía a llorar por cualquier estupidez, pero de todas maneras lo hacía (Me suena --) (Sí, ¡¡¡igualita a Saku-chan!!! --.) Lo que más distrajo a Matt fue la ausencia de Keisuke, pues ni siquiera volteaba hacia otro lugar que no fuera la ventana.

         -¿¿¿Te pasa algo???-Matt se le acercó al "Mejor Amigo" de su padre (Pobre Yamaguchi, ¡¡¡¡debería de matar a Keisuke por no dejarlo explicarse!!!! ¬¬) (Jejejeje, no, mejor véngate con Ai, tú dijiste que lo harías... o.o) (Oh, cierto.. UU.)

         -¿¿¿Eh???-levantó la cabeza y le sonrió-no, solamente pienso.

         -¿¿¿En qué???

         -Mi padre se burlará de mí durante toda mi estancia ahí.

         -¿Y entonces por qué vas?

         -Porque tengo tiempo sin verlo, en realidad años...

         -Sí hablaste con él, ¿verdad?

         -Si... no te preocupes... no querrá matarte o algo por el estilo, solamente te inspeccionará y dirá: "Así que tú eres el hijo de Yamato Yamaguchi"-Kei estaba imitando la voz de su padre a lo cual hizo reír a Matt- "eres idéntico a Yamato, él es mi mejor amigo..."

         -¿¿¿Eh??? OO

         -Hablo de tu abuelo, -Keisuke sonrió abiertamente-tu familia y la mía tienen extrañas tradiciones... como por ejemplo, em, por si no te habías dado cuenta el nombre de mi hermano y el mío empiezan con la misma letra y terminan iguales...

         -Si... -movía la cabeza afirmativamente.

         -Mi tío Kenji y mi padre no son la excepción...

         -Oh...

         -Y bueno, en tu familia si el primero en nacer es varón entonces se le pone el nombre del padre y si es mujercita le ponen el nombre de la madre, siempre ha sido así.

         -Oh, comprendo, pero Keisuke, ¿por qué yo no conozco a mi abuelo?

         -Porque tu padre y él pelearon hace años cuando él se casó con tu madre... o más bien cuando ella murió... -volvió su vista hacia la ventana-ella era como tú...

         -Ella era muy bonita, ¿verdad?

         -Si, ella era muy hermosa, tenía los cabellos rubios y la tez clara como tu padre... solo que variaban sus ojos color verde esmeralda...

         -Si, los míos son azules... iguales a los de mi padre, pero de todas maneras soy idéntico a él.

         -No, te equivocas, tienes el mismo carácter que tu madre, ella era muy, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿¿¿Agresiva??? ÔO Oh, si, eso es... además, que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir y enojar a tu padre...

         -Yo no soy así, ¿¿¿oh sí??? ¬¬

         -Tienes muchos modos de ellos dos... tu mirada cambia de la de Yamato a la Hassy, siempre... pero procura tener una mirada seria e intimidante frente a mi padre, ¿quieres?

         -Sí, claro, ¿por qué?

         -Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás...

Mientras tanto en Japón:

         -¡¡¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!!!- salió de su aula.

         -Davis, ¡¡¡¡¡¡espera!!!!!!-Takeru corrió detrás de él cuando lo vio-oye, ya que vamos para el mismo rumbo nos podríamos ir juntos, ¿¿¿qué te parece???

         -Eh, bueno, yo... lo que sucede es que...

         -¿¿¿¿Te sucede algo???? ÔO

         -No... pero... es que... recordé que tengo qué ir a comprar un libro... sí, eso es...

         -La librería está de paso, ¡¡¡no importa!!!

         -Eh... ahora que recuerdo no traigo dinero y tengo qué ir con mi papá a pedirle...

         -También queda de paso...

         -Si, claro... bueno, es que... yo... mejor no voy a ninguno de esos lugares...

         -Si, sirve que hasta vamos más despacio platicando... nn

         -Si, claro... -dejó escapar un suspiro y le sonrió, aunque más bien parecía forzado-entonces vamos.

         -Sí, ¡¡¡claro!!!

Comenzaron a caminar, pero muy pronto Takeru se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba más lejos de ese lugar por su extraño comportamiento...

         -¿¿¿Te sucede algo Daisuke???

         -¿¿¿Eh??? No, no sucede nada, no te preocupes... pero...

**Inicio del Flash Back******

Davis se encontraba soñando despierto en su casa…

         -Oh... Takeru, ¿¿¿por qué no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti???

         -¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Takeru???!!!!-esa voz lo sobresaltó y se puso totalmente blanco del susto-¡¡¡¿¿¿el hermano de Yamato Ishida???!!! ¬

         -Jun... ¿¿¿qué... qué haces aquí??? OO

         -¡¡¡¡Ésta también es mi casa torpe!!!! ¬¬

         -Si, bueno, pero... qué... qué sorpresa me has dado...

         -¿¿¿¿Te gusta el hermano de Yamato???? OO Hay Daisuke, no creo que te haga caso, él si es normal, ¡¡¡no como tú!!! ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Repítelo gusano!!! ¬¬

         -Él-si-es-normal-y-por-eso-no-te-hará-caso... ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Maldita bruja!!! ¬¬

         -Cállate sabandija...

         -De todas maneras creo que tienes razón... yo solamente soy un amigo para él... uno muy alejado... por cierto... u.u

         -Deberías de dejarlo ya por la paz hermanito, de todas maneras... él necesita a otra persona y créeme, tú no eres... talvez Hikari, ah, ellos dos hacen tan bonita pareja, aunque no me cae muy bien porque ella es la hermana del malvado que me arrebató a mi querido Yama cuando ya lo tenía en mis manos (¡¡¡Será en sus garras!!! ¬¬) (En sus sueños... ¬¬), ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿dónde estará mi Yama????!!!!!

         -Estás traumada Jun... ¬¬

         -¡¡¡Tú cállate insecto!!! ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Ah, sí???

         -¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!

**Fin del Flash Back******

         -¿¿¿¿Me decías????

         -No, nada, olvídalo Takeru...

         -Oye Davis...

         -¿¿¿¿Sí????-iba cabizbajo y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a TK.

         -Bueno, oye... últimamente me he dado cuenta de que me estás huyendo.

         -Eso no es verdad.

         -¿¿¿Ves??? Huyes a mis preguntas y también a mi presencia, ¿¿¿hice algo malo???

         -No, tú no hiciste nada malo TK, fui yo.

         -¿¿¿De qué hablas???

         -Bueno, lo de la otra vez con Ken... tú todavía no me lo perdonas... y eso que fue hace 5 años...

         -Oh... eso... -bajó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo-¿¿¿por qué lo hiciste???

         -Porque Ken quería, no, más bien quiere quitarme algo muy valioso que tengo, lo que más amo...

         -Él no sería capaz, es bueno y amable.

         -Si no me crees no es mi problema... ¬¬

         -¿¿¿Me dirás porqué huyes de mí??? ÔO

         -Es que... hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo...

         -¿¿¿Sí??? ¿¿¿Y qué es???

         -Si te lo digo ya no nos hablaremos...

         -¿¿¿¿Tú fuiste el que puso una tachuela en mi tenis la otra vez???? ¬¬

         -No...

         -¿Entonces fuiste el que puso la cubeta en la entrada del salón para que me cayera encima? (Qué buena idea - jajajajaja) (OOU)

         -No...

         -Entonces fuiste el que...

         -¡¡¡¡Basta!!!! ¡¡¡No es nada de eso!!! Cualquier imbécil que lo haya hecho la pagará... o más bien... -una sonrisa malévola cruzó por su rostro cuando golpeó su puño derecho con su palma izquierda-ya pagó...

         -¿¿¿Y sabes quién fue??? OO

         -Si, pero no tiene importancia... u.u

         -Entonces dime lo que me ibas a decir...

         -Yo... bueno... -se detuvo propiciando que Takeru también lo hiciera-no sé como decirte esto, pero es lo que siento desde hace tiempo...

         -¿¿¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo, Davis???-TK se le quedó viendo-¿¿¿eso es lo que quieres decirme???

         -Yo... OO

         -Entiendo... -bajó la cabeza y después le sonrió-de todas maneras yo siempre te apreciaré como si fueras mi amigo... -y salió corriendo.

         -No... Takeru, ¡¡¡¡espera!!!! Yo... sólo quería decirte que... que yo te amo... v.v (¡¡¡Shade, ellos dos deben quedar juntos!!! ) (No lo sé, ¡¡¡también me gusta el Kenkeru!!! ) (Esto va para largo... -- ¡¡¡pero a mí me gusta más el Daikeru!!! ¬¬) (¡¡¡No me importa!!! ¬¬) (o.o.)

         -Hola Davis...

         -Hola Ken...

         -¿¿¿¿Qué tienes???? ÔO

         -No, nada, talvez pronto él esté contigo, ¿¿¿no??? u.u

         -¿¿¿Hablas de TK??? ÔO

         -Sí... u.u

         -Pero si hace rato te vi con él... o.o ¡¡¡¿¿¿qué sucedió???!!! ¬¬ ¿¿¿Te dijo que no te quería o algo así??? ÔO

         -No... u.u

         -¿¿¿Y entonces???

         -Es que todo esto es inútil... u.u

         -Cambia esa cara... nn ya verás que pronto se solucionará, de todas maneras... em... aunque a los dos nos guste lo mejor será que él escoja sin nuestras artimañas... -¬

         -No me lo recuerdes, ¿¿¿quieres??? ¬¬

         -Uy, lo siento... pero de todas maneras él ya te perdonó aunque tú lo dudes, además, él te aprecia mucho, no debes de sentirte mal, pronto se sabrá a quién aceptará... oh... -miró su reloj de pulsera-es tarde, ¡¡¡¡luego nos vemos!!!!-y se alejó despidiéndose con un ademán de su mano.

         -Adiós... malvado Ken despreciable... û.ú de todas maneras es cierto, tengo qué olvidar todo para poder acercarme a él sin miedo y pedirle una disculpa... al fin y al cabo él me dijo que yo siempre seré su amigo... ó un momento, ¿¿¿qué me dijo??? ¿ÔO? (Qué mala memoria tiene éste niño... o.o) (Sí, se parece a la de Mare-sama --UUU.)

Takeru estaba corriendo hacia el departamento de su padre, de todas maneras él había quedado de ir a visitarlo, desde que su hermano Matt se había ido él había decaído y era su deber como uno de sus hijos (Porque él seguía queriendo mucho a su hermano) (Qué tierno... pero yo puedo regalarle a ésta Abril -Mi hermanita de 4 años-... ¡¡¡es insoportable!!! ¬¬ ) (Mare-sama, ¡¡¡usted váyase a hacer el quehacer!!! ¬¬) (Oye, ¡¡¡vas a ver Shadow!!! ¬¬) el alentarlo a que siguiera con su vida aunque fuera intentando hacerla un poco normal... de pronto se sintió triste... nunca le había sucedido algo así, pero de todas maneras intentó olvidar lo que sentía hasta que... el muy listo(baboso) tropezó con alguien.

         -Oye, ¡¡¡¡¡fíjate por donde caminas!!!!! ¬¬

         -Lo siento... u.u discúlpeme mucho... -pero cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa, la cual respondió del mismo modo-Yagami, eres un...

         -Cálmate Takeru, es que no sabía que eras tú... -lo ayudó a incorporarse-además vienes demasiado distraído, ¿¿¿¿qué te pasa????

         -Bueno, yo... es que... -dejó escapar un suspiro muy hondo-no sé qué me pasa...

         -¿¿¿¿Y es sobre????

         -¿Recuerdas que te había contado lo que sucedió hace tiempo cuando Davis quiso darle algo a Ken para que se durmiera o algo así y yo se lo arrebaté y me lo tomé, verdad?

         -Si... ¿y eso qué tiene qué ver?

         -Bueno, es que... desde esa vez me enojé con Davis, intenté hacerme el desentendido con él y creo que lo lastimé, pero nunca me atreví a pedirle perdón...

         -¿¿¿¿Y????

         -Ahora él... él trata de alejarme de él, no me hace caso y hoy que le dije que nos viniéramos juntos (OO) (Shade, ¡eres una malpensada! ¬¬) él quiso dar excusas para no acompañarme, pero al final logré convencerlo. Cuando veníamos caminando él quiso decirme algo, pero... pero no supe qué porque no lo dejé terminar... pensé que talvez él ya no quería ser mi amigo...

         -No digas tonterías... él te aprecia mucho...

         -Es eso lo que me duele... que él solo me aprecie...

         -Bueno, por algo se empieza-le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros y después le sonrió-¿¿¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes cuando estás con él???

         -Porque ni yo estoy seguro de lo que siento cuando estoy con él, Taichi, por eso... u.u

         -¿¿¿¿Y sientes lo mismo cuando estás con Ken o Kari????

         -No lo sé...

         -Tú me dijiste que ellos 3 eran los que te gustaban, pero ahora descartamos a mi hermana...

         -Sí... nnUUU

         -Y dime, ¿¿¿sientes lo mismo cuando estás con Ken que con Davis???

         -No... no estoy seguro...

         -Pues eso lo tienes qué investigar, cuando al final sepas a quién amas o quieres... tu corazón lo dirá... pero algunas veces es bueno usar la razón... si no entonces te usan y se llevan un recuerdito tuyo como una identificación... pero no sé ni para qué demonios la podrían usar... u.u ¡¡¡talvez para inculparme de algo!!! O.o no creo... ¿¿o sí?? OO

         -¿¿¿De qué hablas??? ¿OO?

         -Eh... bueno... no sé si te vayas a enojar conmigo... pero cuando fui con Mimi conocí a alguien...

         -¿¿¿Una chica???

         -No...

         -Entonces un chico... o.o

         -Sí...

         -¿¿¿Se parecía a Matt??? ÔO

         -Ah... bueno... -se puso un poco nervioso... -déjame te cuento la historia desde un principio... pues verás... -(Como nosotras ya nos sabemos la historia entonces lo omitimos que nos da flojera poner todo en un simple resumencito... UUU) (Y si no saben de lo que hablamos entonces regrésense y lean lo otro, ¡¡¡¡¡no sean flojas!!!!! ¬¬)-y eso fue lo que pasó... (Esa frase la usa René-san, ¡¡¡¿¿¿por qué está aquí???!!! ¬¬) (No sé... o.o) ¿¿¿¿tú crees TK???? (Em, no crean que Tai le dio a TK toda la información, pobre niño, ¡¡¡se quedaría traumado de por vida!!! u.uUUU)

         -¿¿¿Entonces no regresó??? OO

         -No le di mucho tiempo, de todas maneras pensé que después de "eso" se había ido a su casa... pero... después me dijeron algo que me dejó impresionado...

         -¿¿¿Qué??? OO

         -¿¿¿Si te lo digo me prometes que no vas a querer irte para allá en estos instantes y además me prometes que no le dirás a nadie???

         -¡¡¡Lo prometo!!! O.o

         -Ni siquiera a tus padres, a nadie...

         -Lo prometo...

         -Júramelo... ¬¬

         -Está bien... ¬¬

         -Ese muchacho se llama Yamato...

         -¿¿¿Como mi hermano??? OO

         -Se llama Yamato Yamaguchi, tiene 20 años...

         -Y tiene los ojos violeta y el cabello negro, si, eso me lo habías dicho... u.u

         -Sus ojos y el color de su cabello en realidad no son así... él es rubio y de ojos azules...

         -Taichi, no me digas que...

         -Sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes y cuando ellos vinieron a Japón él y su madre se perdieron...

         -No me digas que...

         -Su padre lo encontró hace 5 años...

         -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Era mi hermano????!!!!!!!!

         -No estoy seguro... u.u

         -Pe... pero..... ¡¡¡tenemos qué ir a cerciorarnos Tai!!! ¡¡¡¡Talvez se fue con tu identificación porque te reconoció y creyó que tú ya no lo querías!!!! Que no querrías verlo... (¡¡Qué razón tienes Take-kun!! UUU)

         -Eso ya pasó TK... si hubiera sido Matt talvez hubiera regresado a decírmelo, ¿¿¿¿no????

         -Si, creo que tienes razón... u.u

         -Además, talvez hay muchas personas que se hallan perdido, pero es cierto... la coincidencia es muy grande...

         -Por eso te digo que tenemos qué ir, tengo qué decírselo a mis padres...

         -Me lo juraste, no se lo podrás decir a nadie...

         -Pero...

         -¡¡¡Lo juraste!!! ¬¬

         -Está bien Tai... u.u pero espero que si sea él... -y se fue rumbo al departamento de su padre entre angustiado y contento.

         -Yo no... si lo fuera entonces eso probaría que no podemos estar juntos nunca más... (¡¡¡Pero qué pesimista!!! ¬¬)

Unas horas después en Hawai:

         -Bien, hemos llegado... -Keisuke y Matt inhalaron aire y después lo expulsaron de sus pulmones.

         -¡¡¡Qué bien!!!-Mimi saltó de su asiento y cuando abrieron la puerta salió brincando de alegría-¡¡¡¡Hawai!!!!

         -Matt, es hora del juicio... -sonrió nerviosamente al igual que Yama...

         -Mas bien es hora de mi muerte... u.u

         -Ahí está mi padre, haz lo que te dije, ¿quieres?

         -Lo intentaré Keisuke, créeme que lo intentaré... u.u

Mientras tanto en los Estados Unidos de América:

         -Buenos días Sr.-una de las mucamas hizo una reverencia cuando le vio pasar.

         -Si, como sea, ¿¿¿¿dónde está????

         -En su estudio... -la mucama dejó escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones cuando lo vio alejarse.

En el estudio:

         -No puede ser-Yamaguchi golpeó su escritorio-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿por qué no pude decir nada???!!!!

         -Qué carácter tienes, hijo...

         -¿¿¿¿¿Padre?????

         -Años sin vernos Yamato, pero vine a ver a mi nieto...

         -Lo que me faltaba... u.u

**CONTINUARÁ...**

OO Pobre Yamaguchi, la que le espera, al igual que a Keisuke y a Yama... UUU y lo de Takeru y Tai, em... no lo sé... esa escena salió de improviso... o.o Jejejejeje, pobrecito de mi Take-kun... u.u todo lo que lo confunde... em... pero ese no era el caso...

¿¿¿Qué sucederá ahora??? El Abuelo de Yama-chan está en la casa de su hijo y preguntó por su nieto, ¿¿¿¿qué se inventará Yamato(Padre) para que su padre(El abuelito de Yama-kun) no lo regañe???? O quién sabe qué le quiera hacer... o.o talvez matar... u.uUUU y también ¿¿¿qué pasará con Keisuke, Yamato y el padre de Kei-kun??? O.o Eso se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo...

Gracias por sus comentarios... ¡¡¡aunque sé que muchas personas querían matarme!!! ¬¬

Celes, ¡¡¡te estoy vigilando!!! ¡¡¡¡Y también a ti Eli-chan!!!! ¬¬


	23. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?

HOLA, ¿cómo han estado? ¡Espero que muy bien! Em, bueno, en ésta ocasión decidí volver a poner otro de los versos (Sé que son bobos, lo sé... u.u) como los que ponía en RAPSODIA, ya que sino más recuerdo, varias personas me han dicho que es lo que más les había gustado... (Pobres inocentes... u.u) (¡Shade! ¬¬)

   : -:                      : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:

                                                                                                      NOCTURNO 

                                                                                                        Capítulo 2 

**                                                                                   _¿Qué otra cosa podría pasar?_**

**                                                                                                          : -: **

El padre de Matt (En otras palabras, Yamaguchi) dio un muy hondo suspiro y volteó a ver a su padre, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios(Propio de la familia Yamaguchi) al igual que él y su hijo, trató de sonreír, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un bufido.

         -Yamato, ¿me escuchaste? ¬¬

         -Lo siento padre, pero él no está aquí... -se puso nervioso, ¿¿¿cómo le explicaría a su padre todo eso???

         -Mmm... vaya, ¿¿¿¿dónde está????-le sonrió con cierto aire de malignidad.

         -No... no lo sé, salió hace unas horas...

         -La última vez que lo vi estaba tan pequeño-sonrió cariñosamente-y cuando supe que él estaba aquí no pude venir a visitarlo porque creía que me echarías, pero veo que me equivoqué. u.u

         -No del todo, pero ahora no tengo deseos, padre...

         -Oh, bueno... -le sonrió maléficamente-y me han dicho que Keisuke Matsumoto está casi todo el tiempo aquí en tu casa. ¿¿¿Al fin se te hizo Yamato??? ¬¬ (o.o Señor, ¡no use ese tipo de expresiones aquí!) (Déjalo, es muy su vida ¬¬)

         -Padre, no quiero hablar de eso, ¿¿¿¿quieres????-una ira tremenda la invadió.

         -¿¿¿Por qué??? ¿¿¿¿Porque sientes que te humillo cada vez que te lo recuerdo????

         -¡Déjame! ¿¿¿¿Quieres????-tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus hermosos ojos azules-no me molestes más.

         -No te enfades, de todas maneras ese era tu sueño, ¿¿¿no??? Querías que Keisuke estuviera siempre a tu lado...

         -Él siempre está a mi lado...

         -Oh, ¿¿¿sí??? ÔO ¡¿Y entonces por qué está en Hawai con su padre?! Y, oh, sí, ¡¿y con mi nieto?! ¬¬ (¡Él lo sabía! O.o) (¡Es un yarou!)

         -Yamato... -Yamaguchi respondió inmediatamente, ¿¿¿por qué nunca se le ocurrió eso???-si, bueno... yo... es que...

         -No trates de dar ese tipo de explicaciones, no querías que yo lo viera... aún estás enojado conmigo...

         -Mira, no es eso padre, lo que sucede es que...

         -¿Y tu hijo sabe tus "preferencias sexuales"?-con un mayor énfasis en las últimas palabras-¿¿ya le has platicado??

         -¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera en mi casa?! ¬¬

         -Uy... si quieres correrme, adelante, no te preocupes... me iré a verlo allá... Nunca en todo lo que me resta de vida te volveré a molestar hijo.

         -Espera... -Yamaguchi dio un muy fuerte suspiro y le sonrió-yo iré contigo... u.u

         -Oh, vaya, esa es una de tus facetas que no conocía... OO pero si quieres puedes hacerlo, no te lo negaré, de todas maneras dices que tienes una relación con Keisuke, ¿¿verdad??

         -Espera, yo... -pero no lo dejó explicarse porque salió del estudio.

         -Te espero en la puerta en una hora... -gritó desde afuera-hasta entonces...

         -Bien Yamato, cálmate-dio una bocanada de aire y después se derrumbó-todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes... nada malo sucederá porque todo va a estar bien... Espero... u.u

         **HA EMPEZADO MI MARTIRIO**

**            ¿MENTIR, APARENTAR?**

**            NO ME DEBE DE IMPORTAR**

**            SI ESTO ME DA UN ALIVIO**

En otro lugar del mundo(En Hawai):

         -Bienvenido hijo... -el padre de Keisuke les esperaba.

         -Hola padre-Kei lo dijo de una manera fría y desinteresada.

         -¿¿¿¿Quién es este muchacho????-se le quedó viendo a Matt, el cual sintió que su corazón quería escapársele del pecho.

         -Él es... -Keisuke esperó el momento oportuno para decirlo, no sabía como reaccionaría su padre del todo.

         -Espera... esos ojos, esa mirada... esos cabellos, es un Yamaguchi...

         -Sí, él es... -pero su padre lo interrumpió de inmediato.

         -Es el hijo de tu amigo Yamato-le sonrió cariñosamente a Matt, el cual devolvió el gesto, pero aún con el corazón queriéndosele salir por el pecho.

         -Mucho gusto Sr.-Matt hizo una un gesto de saludo y se sorprendió cuando el padre de Keisuke lo abrazó.

         -Te pareces tanto a tu padre y a tu abuelo, deben de estar orgullosos de ti-por unos momentos Yamato entristeció, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido con su padre y él lo había hecho sentirse mal-pero mira qué grande estás. No esperé conocerte algún día. Tengo un hijo que es casi de tu edad, me parece que lo conoces... ¿¿¿verdad???

         -Si Sr.-Matt bajó la cabeza apenado mientras el padre de Keisuke le sonreía-Kyosuke se parece mucho a usted... y también a Keisuke...

         -Sí, ellos dos se parecen mucho... pero vamos, no hablemos de mí, hablemos de ti, ¿¿¿¿cómo te ha ido????...

Y se alejó con Matt mientras una gota de sudor se le resbalaba por la frente a Keisuke.

         -Parece que no todo va a estar tan mal después de todo... –y dejó escapar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su corazón-de todas maneras... él va a olvidar lo que le preocupa por un tiempo, pero, ¿yo también podré olvidar lo que me atormenta?

Unos días después en Japón:

(¡Qué vueltas doy! OO) (¡Hay, no manches Meyka! ¬¬) (Je, je, je UUU) (Yo no sé como es que te soporto --UUU) (nn)

Takeru miraba por la ventana del salón a Davis. Pensaba una y otra vez en lo que creía sentir por él, pero aún su corazón no le indicaba nada.

**            ESTOY AQUÍ, DESCUBRIENDO LO QUE HAY EN M**

**            SOSTENIÉNDOME EN TODO LO QUE CREÍ,**

**            QUIERO CREER QUE AÚN ESTÁN AH**

**            QUIERO PENSAR QUE LO DETIENES PARA T**

         -Me siento vacío... –dejó escapar un suspiro desde lo más hondo de su corazón-te necesito...

         -Hola TK... –se escuchó la voz de Ken detrás de él.

         -Oh, hola Ken

         -¿Te sucede algo?-se le quedó mirando por unos instantes.

         -No, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes... –negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista a Davis, el cual jugaba fútbol.

         -¿Acaso estás triste porque pronto tendremos qué dejar la escuela? ¡Pero si falta un año para eso!-se sentó a su lado y después desvió su mirada a donde se encontraba Davis, el cual parecía muy animado y sonriente-¿o es por algo más?

         -No me sucede nada, en serio... –dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a fijar su mirada nuevamente en él.

         -Estás mirando a Davis... –ésta vez lo dijo mirándolo directamente, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a TK.

         -¡No, claro que no! OO –en esos instantes se sonrojó furiosamente.

         -¿Por qué lo miras de esa manera?-Ken bajó la mirada y también volteó a ver a Davis, el cual parecía resplandecer de felicidad, y aún más porque Kari lo estaba apoyando.

         -¿De qué manera?-Takeru comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras volteaba a todos los lugares, excepto hacia donde estaba Ken.

         -¿Qué buscas en él, Takeru?

         -Nada... –bajó la cabeza mientras algo en su corazón otra vez dio un vuelco-no puedo buscar algo en él que no existe.

         -¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Ken al momento en que abrazaba al rubio.

         -No lo sé... –dio un leve suspiro y se recargó en el hombro de su amigo.

Davis trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera lo que su corazón tratase de decirle, ¿un presentimiento acaso? En esos instantes el balón llegó a él, antes de que terminara el partido, y anotó un gol.

         -¡Bien hecho capitán Motomiya!-escuchó a todos sus compañeros ovacionarlo y volvió a sonreír.

         -¡Eso fue grandioso Davis!-escuchó a su querida Hikari decirle, pero en esos momentos, ese presentimiento guió su mirada hacia una de las ventanas de su salón. Lo que vio ahí lo dejó anonadado.

         **ME DUELE PENSAR QUE EL TIEMPO QUE SALÍ A BUSCAR,**

**            QUE TODO EL TIEMPO EN QUE ME QUEDÉ A ESPERAR, SE ACABARA**

**            ¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ADI"S, SIN SIQUIERA COMENZAR?**

**            ¿SIN HABERNOS DICHO UN TE QUIERO, O UNA PALABRA?**

         -Takeru y Ken... –en esos instantes escuchó claramente como su corazón se rompía.

         -Davis... ¿te pasa algo?-Kari lo interrumpió y él sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente.

         -No, no es nada Hikari-sonrió al momento en que la abrazaba-pero, quería preguntarte algo.

         -¿Qué?

         -¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado para celebrar el triunfo?

         -¡Me encantaría!

         -¡Bien!-le sonrió y se encaminó a los vestidores-en unos minutos estaré contigo.

         -Claro...

Tiempo después, Davis y Kari iban platicando amenamente por la calle...

Mientras tanto en Hawai:

         -Deberías de cambiar esa cara y divertirte... ya han pasado 2 días desde que llegamos y pareces un apático. -dijo Mimi mientras terminaba de tomarse una limonada.

         -No es eso... –Matt suspiró-... pero también ten en cuenta que toda mi vida se destruyó nuevamente.

         -Yo no creo eso... aún te veo como siempre.

         -¿A qué te refieres? OO

         -Bien, pues... aún estás vivo. Has vivido experiencias que no cualquiera ha tenido. Has amado y también te han querido. (OO ¡Suena como un verso!)

         -Sí, claro, querido... –dejó escapar un muy hondo suspiro y después miró el mar.

         -No sabes si él te ama.

         -¡Él no me ama!-gritó y después detuvo el llanto que estaba próximo a llegar-¡nunca me amó, ni lo hará!

         -No estés seguro de eso, Matt-Mimi le puso una mano cariñosamente en el hombro-nunca digas nunca.

         -Perdóname... –bajó la cabeza y después sonrió-te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

         -No te preocupes... ahora... ¿puedo ir al tocador? Es que necesito arreglarme el traje de baño. (-- Ah, qué Mimi... )

         -Claro... --UUU

         -Bien, ahora regreso... -y se alejó.

         -Taichi... –volvió a suspirar-te extraño tanto...

Em, ahora vamos con el papacito, digo, el padre de Yama... UUU. En otras palabras, Yamaguchi.

         -Hawai es muy bello, ¿no crees eso, Yamato?

         -Sí... –estaba realmente nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados para no toparse con Keisuke.

         -¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

         -No, no lo estoy...

         -Y muy nervioso.

         -¡Claro que no lo estoy!-el pobre estaba sudando de la inquietud.

         -Hasta sudas.

         -Es por el calor.

         -Te dije que te hubieras cambiado antes de llegar.

         -No traje mucha ropa...

         -¿Por qué?

         -Porque no me quedaré mucho tiempo...

         -Algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que eres mi hijo.

         -Me parezco a mi madre.

         -Sabes que no es cierto.

         -Está bien, soy idéntico a ti, pero tengo muchos modos de mi madre.

         -Claro, como el gusto por los chicos.

         -¡No me hables así!

         -¡Y tú no me levantes la voz!-le miró con exasperación.

         -Lo siento mucho, papá... –pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontraron frente al hotel.

         -Bien... –le indicó al chofer-déjenos en la entrada y váyase a estacionarse, le encontraré una habitación para usted y su familia después.

         -Muchas gracias, Sr. Yamaguchi... –el chofer sonrió e hizo una reverencia, haciendo caso de lo que le indicó su jefe-permítame-dijo al momento en que abría la puerta del padre del padre de Yamato... (Eso ya sonó raro, Mare-sama... OO) (Sí, Mare-sama, ¡mejor déjenos a nosotras escribir! ¬¬) (Sou desu... ;;) y después de la del padre de Yama-kun...

         -Gracias... –dijo el padre de Matt al momento en que salía muy, pero muy temeroso.

         -Bien, pero, ¿por qué tan nervioso?

         -¡Ya te dije que no es por nada!-gritó al momento en que hizo voltear a todos los presentes hacia él...

         -¿Papá?-Matt se quedó estático cuando escuchó ese grito, pero como fue muy lejano no le dio importancia-no, creo que sea él, es sólo mi imaginación.

         -Lo siento mucho... –Yamaguchi sonrió ingenuamente pidiendo disculpas a todo el mundo.

**            -**Vaya que estás loco... –el padre de Yamaguchi le miró como bicho raro-yo no sé como es que eres mi hijo.

         -Deja de decir eso... –se encogió de hombros-eso me hace sentir muy mal.

         -Está bien... –dejó escapar un suspiro y después comenzó a arreglar su estadía en ese hotel.

         -"¿Por qué me siento tan triste y solo?"-al decir eso sus ojos se cruzaron con unos verdes-¿Keisuke?

         -¡Yamato!-Keisuke apretó los puños en ese instante.

El cielo se le vino encima a Yamato cuando vio a su "mejor amigo".

(Chacachachan... OO) (¡No manches Meyk-chan! ¬¬)

         -Sí, ¿podría hablarle al Sr. Matsumoto?-preguntó el padre de Yamaguchi al momento en que su hijo parecía estatua.

         -Disculpe, ¿a cuál de los dos?-preguntó el recepcionista.

         -Al que esté disponible...

         -Yamato... –dijo Keisuke fríamente, mientras miraba al padre de su ex-mejor amigo.

         -Hola Keisuke... –Yamaguchi bajó la cabeza un poco resignado a morir.

         -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-Keisuke se fijó que el padre de Yamaguchi no los estuviera observando o escuchando, pero a decir verdad, por la cara que tenía estaba entretenido en otra cosa-Creí que había dejado las cosas en claro.

         -Vine a pedirle una disculpe a mi hijo... –comenzó a buscarle algo entretenido al piso, no quería ver a Keisuke a la cara, no después de como se había portado.

         -Ahora resulta...

         -Y a ti también. –Keisuke se quedó callado-Perdóname por haberte dicho todas esas cosas, pero no sabia porqué me sentía así en esos momentos, no sabía porqué estaba así de neurótico. –el llanto estaba próximo a vencerlo-Además, si te dijera las razones talvez te echarías a reír o talvez me odiarías por el resto de tus días.

         -Pudiste habérmelo dicho, después de todo, éramos los mejores amigos.

         -Sí, claro, éramos los mejores amigos. –Yamaguchi sonrió amargamente y después volteó hacia otro lugar-Pero ahora somos como dos desconocidos, así que sólo dime donde está mi hijo para largarme de éste lugar.

         -¿Por qué te noto tan distante?-Keisuke quiso tomarlo de la barbilla, pero su rubio amigo se negó a dejarlo.

         -Déjame. Ya te dije que sólo vengo por mi hijo.

         -Hay algo más que no me quieres decir.

         -No, no hay nada más. Sólo dime donde está.

         -En la playa.

         -Bien, compermiso.

         -¡Espera!-Keisuke quiso detenerlo, pero todo fue inútil-¿qué es lo que te sucede, Yamato?

         **MENTIRAS QUE DIRÉ, CUANDO TE VEA Y NO SEPA QUÉ HACER**

            MENTIRAS TE DIRÉ PARA ACALLAR LO QUE PRONTO SENTIRÉ 

         **CUANDO ME MIENTAS, QUE CUANDO TÚ TAMBIÉN**

         **ME DIGAS LO QUE SIENTES, PERO SIN DECIRME TODO LO QUE VES******

****

Matt miraba el mar mientras Mimi estaba recostada bronceándose. Todo parecía ser una irrealidad, su vida le parecía un maldito sueño del cual quería despertar, pero, era imposible hacerlo, porque todo le señalaba que era la realidad. Suspiró un poco desilusionado, después de todo, él ya había despertado de varios sueños, en los cuales, siempre estaba su amado Taichi.

         -Mimi...

         -¿Mmm?-preguntó Mimi al momento en que se erguía y se sentaba junto a su amigo.

         -¿Crees que soy una buena persona?

         -¡Por supuesto que lo eres!-le abrazó con mucho entusiasmo-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

         -Es que... me siento tan... no sé.

         -No te preocupes, las personas somos diferentes, pero algunas pensamos similar a otras.

         -Eso no tiene nada qué ver con lo que pensaba. ¬¬

         -Je, je, lo siento UUU

         -Estás medio dormida, nada de cóctel de frutas por el día de hoy, Señorita. –Matt se cruzó de brazos y ambos sonrieron.

         -Perdóname ;; -Mimi comenzó a hacer pucheros en broma y eso propició que comenzaran a carcajearse.

         -Me siento más tranquilo cuando estoy contigo. –Matt abrazó a Mimi y ella le sonrió.

         -Gracias por lo que acabas de decir, pero que no te vea Michael abrazándome porque entonces es capaz de matarte.

         -OO Bueno, trataré de no abrazarte cuando él esté cerca.

         -No te creas... -¬

         -¡Eres una malvada! ¬¬

         -Je, je, je... –pero se quedó callada al momento en que vio como se paró un hombre rubio con unas gafas oscuras y ropas de un ejecutivo (Pobrecito... con el calor que ahí ha de estar haciendo... OO) al lado de Yama.

         -¿Qué sucede?-Matt se asombró de que Mimi se quedara callada.

         -Yamato... –Yamaguchi habló al momento en que se quitaba las gafas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules-necesitamos hablar.

         -¿Papá?-Matt se quedó estático-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

         -Es una larga historia, ahora, por favor, hablemos.

         -Em, yo... voy a ver a qué chico conquisto para sacarle celos a Michael. –fue la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente a Mimi-Compermiso. –y se marchó de ahí.

         -Yo... –Matt bajó la cabeza apenado, no sabía ni qué decir.

         -No tienes porqué darme explicaciones, hijo. –le puso una mano cariñosamente en el hombro derecho y se sentó junto a él-Sé como te sientes, perdóname por haberme puesto así en esos momentos.

         -Papá... –Matt bajó la cabeza y después la recargó en el hombro de su padre.

         -Yama... –le estrechó tiernamente entre sus brazos-sé que no puedo pedirte que me quieras, ya que yo no pasé gran parte de tu vida junto a ti... Sabes que no fue mi culpa, yo no quería que así pasara. Quería que tuvieras una vida normal, como cualquier otro niño. Tu madre y yo te amábamos, perdónanos por no haber sido buenos padres.

         -Todo fue un error de la vida. Talvez no era nuestro destino estar juntos.

         -Tienes razón, pero... pero yo deseaba tanto que estuvieras a nuestro lado, que vivieras una vida normal, con tu madre, conmigo. Como una familia.

         -Talvez tendría más hermanos... –le sonrió, pero vio como su padre se separó de él y volteó hacia otro lugar-¿qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

         -Lo más seguro es que no tuvieras más hermanos.

         -Pero, ¿por qué?-se le quedó viendo extrañado.

         -¿Cómo te explico?-se sentía realmente nervioso, nunca pensó que algún día tuviera qué expresarle lo que sentía por Keisuke a alguien más.

         -¿De qué se trata? ÔO

         -Yama... –tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos-por favor, prométeme que nunca le vas a decir esto a nadie.

         -¿Es algo grave?

         -Por favor, prométemelo.

         -Está bien... –nunca en todo el tiempo que había pasado con su padre lo había visto así.

         -Yamato, supongo que tú comprendes lo que es amar.

         -Creo que sí... –bajó la cabeza muy abatido.

         -Supongo que también comprendes que cuando te enamoras el corazón y la vida te juegan cruelmente. Es como una quimera.

         -Comprendo también.

         -Desde que he sido un niño he estado a su lado. Aprendí a vivir, a valorar las cosas, a sonreírle... pero cuando deseas algo que está tan lejos de ti... y de tu realidad, todo se vuelve como una estúpida fantasía. Los sueños al lado de lo que siempre sentí, fueron como una broma. Pero, por querer alcanzar una estrella del cielo, caí cuando no pude alcanzarla. Es tan doloroso cuando sabes que has perdido algo por lo que has luchado, pero que nunca te ha pertenecido. Yama... yo quise mucho a tu madre, te lo he dicho.

         -Sí... –Matt sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

         -Pero... nunca la amé.

         -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Entonces por qué te casaste con ella? OO

         -Nosotros dos éramos buenos amigos, así que ella me ayudó a salir de la realidad por un rato.

         -¿Jugaste con ella? Oo

         -No... ya te dije que yo la quería mucho.

         -¿Entonces?

         -Cuando me casé con ella estaba enamorado de alguien más. De mi Amor imposible.

         -¿Quién es tu amor imposible? O era...

         -Keisuke...

         -¿Ya hicieron las pases?

         -Yama... no me estás entendiendo...

         -¿Qué? ÔO

         -Mi amor imposible siempre fue y será Keisuke... -un gran silencio se prolongó entre ellos...

         -Repítemelo por favor, porque no te entendí lo que me dijiste...

         -Amo a Keisuke.

         -Repítemelo, por favor.

         -Ya te lo dije... no me lo hagas repetírtelo otra vez.

         -¿Amas a Keisuke? ¿A Keisuke Matsumoto? ¿A tu mejor amigo?

         -Sí... –bajó la cabeza muy apenado, pensando en que su hijo talvez lo repudiaría.

         -Pero... ¿por qué nunca se lo dijiste? OO

         -Mi padre se enteró y me prohibió acercarme más a él.

         -¿Por eso te casaste con mi mamá?

         -Algo así...

         -Comprendo... pero... a pesar de lo que dijera tu padre, o más bien mi abuelo, debiste de haber intentado declararle tus sentimientos a Keisuke. ¿Por qué nunca lo hiciste?

         -Porque tenía miedo, a su rechazo, a su alejamiento, a su odio hacia a mí. También tuve miedo de lo que dirían los demás.

         -Papá... u.u

         -Talvez no sepas lo que yo siento ahora, pero espero que no me desprecies por ello.

         -Yo no haría algo así. Más bien, temo que tú quieras irte de mi lado.

         -No te entiendo. –volteó hacia donde estaba su hijo y vio como éste se enterró en su pecho.

         -Tú abriste tu corazón hacia mí, ahora es turno de que yo haga lo mismo.

         -Yama... –Matt se incorporó y volvió a mirar el mar.

         -Cuando tú me encontraste... mis padres... no, más bien mi padre, me había corrido de la casa. –Yamaguchi quiso interrumpir, pero Matt no lo permitió-Yo vivía una vida un poco normal. Mis padres se habían divorciado cuando yo tenía 7 años y a causa de eso, me alejaron de mi hermano menor. Mi padre y yo nos fuimos a vivir a otra ciudad, mientras que mi mamá y mi hermano se habían quedado en la misma casa. Pasé parte de mi vida escondiendo mis sentimientos hacia los demás, simplemente, por miedo a que alguien quisiese aprovecharse de mí, cosa que al fin y al cabo sucedió. Y es gracioso, -sonrió con melancolía-esa persona, la que pensaba que siempre iba a estar conmigo, jugó con mis sentimientos.

         -¿Quién?

         -Taichi... –bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se sumieron en la oscuridad-mi mejor amigo.

         -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

         -Todo empezó cuando me arrepentí de haberle dicho a mi mejor amiga que si quería ser mi novia. Ella se enojó tanto conmigo cuando comencé a quererme alejar de ella, que trató de dañarme con algo que yo quería.

         -¿Tu mejor amigo?

         -Sí. Sora...

         -¿Quién es Sora?

         -La causante de mis desgracias, esa maldita que destruyó mi vida.

         -¿La que era tu mejor amiga?

         -Sí, ella. Esa maldita hizo una apuesta con Taichi. Él tenía qué enamorarme y...

         -¿Lo siguiente tiene algo qué ver con sexo?

         -Sí. –en esos momentos sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara.

         -Él jugó contigo, sin que tú lo supieras.

         -No. Lo peor de todo, fue que yo me di cuenta de todo, en el mismo momento en que ella hizo la apuesta.

         -¿Y por qué nunca le dijiste a Taichi? ¿Por qué no le reclamaste?

         -Porque... porque en esos instantes, ya me sentía confundido cuando me encontraba cerca de él. Su cercanía había hecho que un lazo especial nos uniera. Y sin saberlo y sin quererlo, cuando ya estaba la apuesta en juego, yo estaba enamorado de él.

         -Entonces...

         -Con todo lo de la apuesta... terminé enamorándome perdidamente de él. Lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Pero mi alegría duró hasta esa noche.

         -¿Cuál noche?

         -Él se enteró de que yo sabía todo... y se enojó tanto conmigo, que para terminar la apuesta él... él... me... me...

         -¿Te obligó a?...

         -Sí, él me violó. –varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-Y mi padre se dio cuenta, ya que Tai había grabado eso y se lo había entregado a Sora.

         -¿Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que te violó?

         -No. Según supe después, él había acomodado la cámara para que no se viera ni se escuchara nada de lo que en realidad sucedía, así que... parecía como si yo hubiera consentido todo. Mi padre se decepcionó de mí, me dijo que yo no merecía el ensuciar de esa manera el apellido Ishida, me echó en cara que yo no era su hijo, y después me corrió de la casa. –Yamaguchi se quedó callado observando a su hijo y sólo pudo reaccionar cuando abrazó cariñosamente a Matt-Pero, aún a pesar de lo que sucedió, a pesar de que él destruyó mi vida, aún lo amo, no sé porqué razón lo hago, pero no puedo alejarlo de mi mente.

         -Y si lo amas de verdad, ¿por qué estabas con ese otro muchacho?

         -Lo conocí mientras daba una vuelta, el mismo día que tú me dijiste quién eras realmente.

         -¿Fui yo el causante?

         -No. Cuando lo vi encontré algo en sus ojos que nunca había visto en otros, mas que en los de Taichi.

         -Por eso te atrajo.

         -Así es. Lo encontré otras veces, en situaciones muy comprometedoras. –se sonrojó levemente-Y me empezó a gustar como no lo había hecho nadie en todo éste tiempo. El día de la recepción que ofreciste, ese día, cuando el guardia me vio, yo...

         -¿Eso que me vas a decir tiene algo qué ver con sexo?

         -Sí. –volvió a bajar la cabeza apenado-Él y yo... bueno...

         -No tienes porqué explicarme con lujo de detalles... OO

         -Lo sé... uu

         -¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Por qué regresaste llorando a casa?

         -Ese muchacho era Taichi.

         -¿Tu mejor amigo? ÔO

         -Sí. –dejó escapar un suspiro que provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón-Taichi Yagami.

         -¿Y entonces?... ¿Qué te dijo cuando se dio cuenta?

         -Él nunca supo quien era yo. Más bien, cuando yo me enteré quién era en verdad me fui del lugar. Después me arrepentí y regresé, pero cuando lo hice, él ya no estaba. Fui a buscarlo a casa de Mimi, pero, pero él ya se había ido.

         -¿Mimi? ÔO

         -Ella es la amiga que me acompañó acá.

         -Ya veo... u.u

         -¿Y... no estás enojado conmigo? .u.u.

         -Por supuesto que no. Cuando te grité no estaba enojado contigo, talvez conmigo mismo, pero es todo. Perdóname.

         -Por supuesto que te perdono. Gracias por aclarar todo esto conmigo, papá... y también por confiarme ese secreto tuyo.

         -De nada. Y gracias por escuchar.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos y después se escucharon unos gritos.

         -¡¿Qué?!

         -¿Qué sucede? ÔO –preguntó Matt.

         -Demonios, olvidé que mi padre estaba en la recepción... u.uUUU

         -¿Tu padre? OO

         -Sí, él. Y lo más seguro es que ahorita esté como histérico. Será mejor que vaya. –se levantó del suelo y apenas iba a encaminarse a la recepción del hotel, cuando Matt lo tomó de las ropas y le sonrió levantándose.

         -Espera, voy contigo. nn

         -Como quieras... o.o

Matt y Yamaguchi comenzaron a caminar y mientras lo hacían se escuchaban muchos gritos de exasperación. (Pero que temperamento tiene el padre de Yamaguchi OO) (Sí, que ya se calme, está peor que tú, Shade-chan OO) (¬¬)

         -¡¿Que qué?!

         -Cálmese Sr. Yamaguchi, -dijo Keisuke mientras movía las manos-ahorita mismo arreglo todo esto.

         -¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme?!

         -Mire, primero que nada, respire profundo y yo le conseguiré las habitaciones, ¿sí?

         -Está bien, gracias Keisuke. –el padre de Yamaguchi dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación y después volteó a ver al mejor amigo de su hijo-Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu madre?

         -Ah... OO Bien... UUU (Qué temperamento OO) (Hey, Shadow, ¿qué es tuyo? ÔO) (¡Nada! ¬¬ Oh, sí, mi suegro ) (En tus sueños... ¬¬) (Locas... --UUU)

         -Me alegra por todos ustedes...

         -Gracias...

         -¿Y tu hermano?

         -También bien.

         -¿Y dónde está? ÔO

         -Él se quedó en casa por unos días, creo que mi padre y él últimamente no se soportan el uno al otro --.

         -Mmm... creo que es la enfermedad de todos los hijos... –rodó los ojos y después sonrió con maldad-... y por cierto, ¿qué hay entre tú y Yamato? ¿Pelearon? ¬¬

         -Em, pues... sí... OO pero...

         -Sí, ya veo... u.u peleas de enamorados... uu.

         -¿Eh? ÔO

         -Bien, espero que pronto se arregle eso de las habitaciones. –en esos instantes Matt y su padre aparecieron en la recepción (literalmente hablando)-No puede ser...

         -Sí, claro. –dijo Matt mientras le sonreía a su padre-Pero, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

         -Ya te lo dije, cuando convives por mucho tiempo con alguien los lazos se hacen más fuertes, de seguro, si vas y lo buscas, todo se aclarará.

         -Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. u.u

         -No pierdes nada con intentarlo...

         -Claro que si puedo perder algo.

         -¿Qué?

         -Las esperanzas de que él todavía siente algo por mí... u.u

         -No te desanimes, como dicen, "A mal tiempo buena cara".

         -Gracias papá...

         -Mmm... –ambos escucharon ese murmullo y voltearon al mismo tiempo.

         -Oh, sí, lo olvidaba... UUU-dijo Yamaguchi señalando a su padre-... él es Yamato Yamaguchi, no preguntes.

         -¿Yamato Yamaguchi? ÔO –Matt se quedó con muchos signos de interrogación rodeándole la cabeza.

         -Sí, él es tu abuelo. u.uUUU

         -Ah... mucho gusto Señor. –pero sólo alcanzó a reaccionar cuando unos brazos lo estrecharon.

         -No te veía desde que eras un pequeño niño-el padre de Yamaguchi sonrió abiertamente-te pareces tanto a Yamato, pero era de esperarse, un Yamaguchi siempre será como un Yamaguchi, los ojos azules lo confirman.

         -Sí... -Matt estaba fuera de sí, ya que no comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

         -Padre, lo estás asfixiando... –dijo Yamaguchi al momento en que veía como su padre se alejaba un poco de Matt y lo tomaba por los hombros.

         -Perdóname muchacho, pero es que me dio mucho gusto volver a verte después de todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados. u.u

         -Sí, claro... –Matt bajó la cabeza un poco triste y después sonrió-¿por qué no me cuenta algo de usted? nn

         -¿Eh? ÔO Sí, por supuesto...

Y ambos se alejaron dejando a Yamaguchi y a Keisuke solos.

         -No pensé volver a ver tu padre tan feliz, no después de enterarse que tú y Hassy se casarían.

         -Sí. –Yamaguchi bajó la cabeza mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

         -Oye, Yamato. –Keisuke quiso poner una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, pero sintió su rechazo.

         -Disculpe, -Yamaguchi se dirigió a donde estaba el recepcionista-¿podría por favor reservarme un boleto para avión?

         -Sí, claro, ¿adónde desea ir?

         -A New York.

         -Por supuesto, ahorita mismo lo hago…

         -Muchísimas gracias... uu

         -¿Por qué te vas tan pronto si acabas de llegar? ÔO

         -Te dije que sólo vine por mi hijo.

         -Pero pediste sólo uno... ¬¬

         -Así es... arreglé los malos entendidos con él, así que ya no tengo porqué quedarme en éste lugar, compermiso.

         -No, no te vas hasta que no hablemos... ¬¬

         -¡Ya lo hicimos! ¬¬

         -Sabes a lo que me refiero... ¬¬

         -No, no lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo. Así que déjame en paz... –Yamaguchi se dirigía a la salida cuando...

         -¡Yamato!-la voz de una mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de quién era-aquí estás...

         -¡Keisuke! ¬¬ -volteó a ver a su mejor amigo (No pregunten, lo más seguro es que los dos sigan pensando que lo son, a pesar de lo que sucedió entre ellos ) mientras sentía deseos de matarlo.

         -Hola, Sra. Yamaguchi... UUU Qué gusto verla de nuevo.

         -Fuimos por ella al aeropuerto, Yamato dijo que iría por ella cuando pudiera, pero al ver que fue con su hijo nosotros decidimos que lo haríamos. –dijo el padre de Keisuke mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

         -¿Aquí está mi nieto? -

         -Sí... OOUUU –Yamaguchi se quedó como estatua, su padre y su madre estaban en el mismo lugar que los padres de Keisuke... ¿qué otra cosa peor podría pasar?

         -Bien... y también tu padre me habló de la relación que tienen Keisuke y tú... me alegro mucho, por fin nuestra familia congenia. –la madre de Yamaguchi sonrió abiertamente.

         -¿De qué habla?-Keisuke miró de una manera interrogante a su mejor amigo.

En esos instantes Yamaguchi sintió que el mundo se le vino encima. ¿Ahora cómo le explicaría a Keisuke lo que pensó su padre? Y peor aún, ¿cómo le daría a entender que no sabía porqué lo dedujo? Talvez era momento de declararle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, pero, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿qué pensaría Keisuke de él?

         -Keisuke... –Yamaguchi aclaró su garganta-... yo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

OO "rale... ¿qué sucederá? ÔO Em, bueno, eso lo ven en el siguiente capítulo y me lo cuentan...

¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Keisuke? Am, bueno... cuando sepan me lo dicen...

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Por cuestiones que no puedo revelar, me será más difícil actualizar, como se han dado cuenta, así que por favor,                                     espero que sean pacientes, trataré de subir las continuaciones lo más rápido posible que pueda. Gracias por su                                       atención.

                             Atte. **Meyka Tanimoto**

                                                                                             ****


	24. ¿Verdades a medias?

Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho, pero como dice el dicho: "Más vale tarde que nunca".

   : -:                      : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:                         : -:

                                                                                                      NOCTURNO 

                                                                                                        Capítulo 3 

**                                                                                           ¿Verdades a medias?**

**                                                                                                          : -: **

Matt caminaba con su abuelo por la playa mientras platicaban un poco.

         -¿Así que usted es mi abuelo?-Matt sonrió al mismo tiempo que el padre de Yamaguchi.

         -Así es... yo soy tu abuelo, y me daría mucho gusto que me hablaras de ****t**** y que también me dijeras abuelo.

         -Discúlpeme... –hizo una reverencia, pero pronto sonrió ingenuamente cuando vio la expresión del padre de su padre-oh, discúlpame abuelo.

         -Nunca pensé que tú me dirías así... me alegra tanto.

         -No sé porque... yo soy alguien que no da mucha importancia.

         -Para mí tú eres alguien muy importante... eres mi nieto.

         -Muchísimas gracias. –se quedó pensativo por unos instantes recordando a su antigua familia.

         -¿Te sucede algo, hijo mío?-su abuelito le puso una mano cariñosamente en su hombro mientras le sonreía.

         -No, nada, discúlpame, abuelo...

Mientras tanto con Yamaguchi y Keisuke... (¡Esto se va a poner bueno! OO Espero... u.u) (OO Em, pues no lo sé... uu).

         -¿Qué sucede Yamato?-preguntó Kei al momento en que lo veía un poco nervioso-Dime de qué hablan.

         -Bueno, Keisuke, lo que pasa es que...

         -No te hagas el idiota, que tú también sabes de lo que hablamos, -dijo el padre de Kei-¿o me vas a salir con que no? ¬¬

         -¿Eh? ÔO –Keisuke no comprendía qué era lo que sucedía en esos momentos-No, no sé de lo que me hablas.

         -¿Cómo puede ser que después de haber esperando tanto tiempo para esto te hagas el desentendido? ¬¬

         -Déjame en paz, padre... –el psicólogo salió de ahí con un gran enfado-no sé ni siquiera de lo que me hablan.

         -Yamato... ¿por qué no vas tras él?-le preguntó su madre, mientras él bajaba la cabeza un poco triste.

         -No, madre... necesito salir de aquí... –dio un muy hondo suspiro y se dirigió a la recepción para saber si ya le habían conseguido su boleto.

**            HAY TANTAS COSAS QUE QUIERO DECIRTE**

**            PERO NO ME ATREVO, NO ES QUE TENGA MIEDO**

**            POR ESO TE PIDO QUE DE MI LADO NO VAYAS A IRTE,**

**            NO ME DEJES SOLO, POR FAVOR, YO TE LO RUEGO**

         -Discúlpeme, Señor. –dijo el recepcionista-Pero su padre me pidió que por favor no lo hiciera.

         -¡¿Qué?!-a Yamaguchi casi le da un infarto-Pero, ¿por qué?

         -Fueron sus órdenes, discúlpeme. Me dijo que por favor se lo consiguiera hasta el día de mañana.

         -Creo que no me queda otra opción que quedarme un día.

         -Lo siento mucho, le ruego que me disculpe...

         -No, no se preocupe. –y se fue a ver qué hacía, en vez de estar ahí.

Keisuke no comprendía aún lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todos se portaban de una manera diferente y hasta pensaban que el y su mejor amigo tenían una relación.

         -¿Mi amante? ¿Mi pareja? ¡Bah!, creo que he desechado esa idea de mi mente, de mi corazón...

Caminó por la playa mientras se descalzaba y sentía el agua tibia del mar acariciar sus pies.

         -... ¿Amigos? Ya me cansé de pensar eso. Yamato.

De pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta. El volver a ver esos ojos lo habían confundido, lo habían incitado a tomarlo entre sus brazos y a besarlo, lo había visto tan desvalido, como si quisiese que lo protegiera de todo, del mundo, del dolor.

         -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan lejos y tan cerca de mí?

         -Keisuke... –esa voz era inconfundible y utilizó todo su autocontrol para no voltear a verle.

         -¿Qué quieres?

         -Te vi muy solo aquí, así que decidí venir a ver qué tenías.

         -Estoy bien, ahora lárgate.

         -¿Alguna vez haz pensado en ir con un psicólogo?

         -¡No bromees! ¿Quieres?

         -Ja, ja... es que... te ves tan...

         -¡Ya te dije que no quiero tu ayuda!-le volteó a ver con odio, a lo cual lo que recibió fueron unas lágrimas que se deslizaban por esas mejillas que le parecían hermosas, esas lágrimas que se deslizaban tranquilamente por esos labios, tan jugosos, tan apetecibles, tan...

         -Perdóname... –bajó la cabeza rompiendo ese momento mágico-... no quería hacerte enfadar, pero... es que...

         -Déjalo así, después de todo, creo que sí necesito ir con uno.

         -Eso es verdad. –le sonrió aún con esas lágrimas resbalando por su piel tan blanca.

         -¿No se suponía que te ibas a ir?-le dio la espalda mientras trataba de olvidarlo, sólo por unos momentos.

         -Mi padre no dejó que reservara un boleto de avión para el día de hoy. –dejó escapar un suspiro-Quiere que me quede aquí por unos días.

         -Ya veo... –estaba atardeciendo y el sol pronto se ocultaría para dar paso a la luna.

         -¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?-rompió de lleno el silencio.

         -Tú fuiste el que empezaste.

         -Ya te pedí perdón, por favor, no me trates así, sé que soy un idiota, pero... pero también humano...

         -Lo sé, pero... –volteó de pronto sorprendiéndolo-¿acaso sabes lo que yo siento?

         -¿De qué demonios hablas?-se sorprendió del acto del otro.

         -Tú no sabes lo que siento cuando te veo... no lo sabes...

         -¿Me odias tanto?-se dio la media vuelta, cabizbajo-¿Por qué?

         -¿Por qué?-dudó unos instantes en decirle lo que sentía, pero de pronto con paso decidido tomó a su mejor amigo por los hombros y le giró para encararlo. Miró por espacio de unos segundos sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron de par en par por la impresión-Porque... porque te tengo tan cerca y... estás tan lejos...

         -¿De qué me hablas?

         -¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta? ¿Por qué?

         -¿De qué?

         -De lo que en realidad pasaba por mi mente cuando te veía.

         -Keisuke, me estás asustando... yo sólo vine para que por favor le pidieras a mi padre que me dejara ir.

         -¿No te gusta estar conmigo?

         -Sabes muy bien que sí, pero...

         -¿Pero?...

         -Pero me estás asustando, de verdad.

         -Antes de que te quieras ir... dime porqué dicen que nosotros tenemos una relación.

         -Eso... –su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido por la impresión-... bueno... mi padre malinterpretó unas cosas que dije... aunque no sé siquiera porqué lo hizo.

         -¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-le miró directamente a los ojos celestes, en el momento en que vio como le mentía.

         -No lo estoy.

         -Sabes muy bien que no puedes engañarme.

         -Déjame... –intentó zafarse cuando de pronto sintió algo cálido en sus labios-Keisuke...

De pronto cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo al momento. No podía creerlo. ¡Keisuke lo estaba besando! Porque... lo estaba besando, ¿verdad? Su cuerpo se relajó y dejó que su mejor amigo introdujera su lengua en su boca, dando al beso algo de pasión contenida.

Con temor colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Keisuke, el cual lo soltó y lo tomó de la cintura para atraerlo más hacia sí. De pronto el aire les faltó, pero no querían abandonar ese momento tan mágico y tan especial.

         **ME QUEMA, ME QUEMAS CON PASI"N,**

**            HAY FUEGO ARDIENDO EN MI INTERIOR**

**            SIENTO LA SANGRE FLUYENDO POR MI CUERPO,**

**            NO SÉ SI ES EMOCION ESTO QUE SIENTO.**

         -¡¿Qué se creen que están haciendo?!-de pronto se escuchó una voz a un lado de ellos-¿Quieren dar un espectáculo cuando alguien venga por aquí y los descubra de esa manera?

Se separaron por el susto, mirando fijamente al padre de Yamaguchi.

         -Ah... no... –Yamato tenía las mejillas totalmente pintadas de rojo, mientras Keisuke se veía más blanco que de costumbre por el tremendo susto que se llevó.

         -Bien, ahora... ¿pueden ir a darse besos a otro lugar? ¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando a tu hijo?-señaló a Matt, el cual parecía sorprendido.

         -Perdóname... –se desesperó, nunca pensó que su padre lo encontraría con Keisuke y de esa manera-... yo... bueno...

         -Será mejor que nos vayamos... –Keisuke tomó de la mano a Yamato y se lo llevó como zombi, mientras caminaba algo torpe.

         -Ah... qué muchachos... –el abuelo de Matt levantó los hombros-... ¿y qué me decías?

         -Oh, sí, perdóname abuelo... –y volteó a ver a su padre y a Keisuke que se alejaban, y con una sonrisa llena de felicidad pensó-"Me da mucha alegría verlos juntos, pero... ¿lo seguirán estando después? Espero que los dos sean felices."

Yamato caminaba sólo por la fuerza de Keisuke, el cual no le permitía detenerse.

         -¿Adónde me llevas?-preguntó algo turbado.

         -Necesitamos hablar.

         -Lo estamos haciendo... –sentía un poco de dolor en su mano mientras su amigo lo llevaba a rastras.

         -No quiero discutir como hace rato contigo, ¿sí?

         -Lo siento, pero... ¿de qué quieres hablar?

         -De lo que pasó hace unos momentos. –parecía algo exasperado por la actitud de Yamato, el cual parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

         -¿Qué pasó?

         -¿Puedes esperar a hablar cuando lleguemos a mi habitación?

         -¿Por qué vamos para allá?

         -Porque es un asunto que no podemos darnos el lujo de enterar al mundo entero.

         -Ah...

         -Yamato... ¿lo haces para hacerme enojar?

         -¿Qué?

         -Te estás comportando como un idiota... ¿lo haces para hacerme enojar?

         -No quiero que te enojes conmigo... pero... pero... –cerró los ojos cuando sintió como Keisuke se detenía por unos instantes y después lo introducía en su habitación.

         -Bien... ahora sí... –cerró la puerta con llave y la guardó en sus pantalones-... dime la verdad... ¿por qué tu padre pensó que teníamos una relación?

         -Ya te dije que malinterpretó unas cosas que le dije.

         -¿Cuáles?

         -De que tú siempre estás ahí en mi casa.

         -¿Sólo eso?

         -Sí...

         -No sé entonces para qué tanto alboroto. ¿O hay algo más que debas decirme?-pero vio como el otro cerraba los ojos y parecía no estar ahí-¿Me estás escuchando?

         -Keisuke...

         -¿Sí?-vio como el otro sonreía de una manera un poco más atrevida que de costumbre.

         -Dame otro beso.

         -Yamato... ¿en serio te sientes bien?-le miró con algo de desconfianza y después sintió cómo el otro se acurrucaba en su pecho.

         -Keisuke... ¿me das otro beso?

         -Em... lo estás haciendo para hacerme enojar, ¿verdad?

         -¿Por qué me besaste?

         -Em, bueno... –ahora fue el momento de Keisuke para ponerse nervioso-...

         -No tienes porqué darme explicaciones... –se sentó en la cama y tomó con su mano derecha su frente, parecía tener una jaqueca-... después de todo... no somos más que amigos... no puedo entrometerme en tu vida.

         -Yamato... –le miró con algo de sorpresa.

         -¿Sabes Keisuke?-cerró los ojos y después le miró directamente a los ojos-Hay algo que he querido decirte desde que me acuerdo.

         -¿De qué se trata?-aún seguían mirándose a los ojos, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro.

         -De lo que siento por ti... pero... no quiero que te alejes de mí por esa estupidez...

         -No podría hacerlo, ¿o sí?

         -No lo sé, eso depende de ti...

         -¿Y? ¿De ti no?

         -Sabes que a mí me dolería que te fueras de mi lado.

         -¿Por qué?

         -Porque... –de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta, no sabía si acabaría por decirlo o talvez escaparía-... porque... yo... te amo.....

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió. Ninguno dijo nada. Solamente se veían a los ojos, tratando de comprender la actitud del otro.

         -¿Es verdad?-Keisuke no podía creerlo, de verdad que no podría creerlo.

Pero no recibió respuesta, solamente vio como el otro bajaba la mirada y trataba de contener el llanto que estaba próximo a venir.

         -Yamato... –se acercó a su mejor amigo, pero cuando lo quiso hacer sintió el rechazo del otro.

         -No me odies... –un hilito de voz se escuchó de pronto.

         -¿Odiarte?-se sentó a un lado del otro y después le sonrió cariñosamente-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

         -Porque tú eres un hombre... y yo también. ¿Qué pensarían los demás?

         -¿Y qué piensas tú?-le levantó la cabeza por la barbilla.

         -Que tú me odias.

         -¿Y te lo he dicho?

         -No.

         -¿Entonces?-esa mirada era cautivante. Sus ojos azules brillaban aún más por las lágrimas que salían de ellos. Con cuidado secó sus lágrimas y después le besó con ternura y desesperación. Yamato se quedó con los ojos abiertos sin poder responder a ese beso, solamente lo sentía.

         **MÁTAME, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS DE MÍ,**

**            BÉSAME, HAZME TUYO, HAZME SENTIR**

**            CALOR, TERNURA, DESESPERACI"N,**

**            EXPLÍCA LO QUE SIENTO EN MI CORAZ"N**

         -¿Yamato?-éste se quedó absorto, aún sintiendo la sangre fluyendo por sus labios-¿Estás bien?

         **"DIAME, ÁMAME, SIÉNTEME,**

**            YA NADA ME IMPORTA, ABRÁZAME,**

**            HAZ PROMESAS QUE NO IMPORTEN,**

**            S"LO DETÉN EL TIEMPO POR ÉSTA NOCHE.**

         -Te amo... te amo Keisuke... –el llanto comenzó a asomar por sus ojos mientras trataba de enterrarse en el pecho de su amigo, tratando de adentrarse en su alma, en su corazón-... nunca vayas a dejarme, no lo soportaría.

         -Yamato...

         -No, no digas nada... puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras... tómame.

         -¿Qué?-se asombró de la actitud de su amigo, ¿había escuchado bien las últimas palabras?

         -Eres el dueño de mi corazón, por favor... te pido que seas el dueño de mi todo... de mi cuerpo...

         -¿Ah?... ¿estás diciendo que quieres que yo?... –no sabía como expresarse, solamente abrazó el cuerpo que se le entregaba y lo acarició con dulzura.

         -No me importa que tú no sientas nada por mí... por favor... sólo... sólo te pido eso...

         -No lo haré... –apartó el cuerpo de Yamato, dejando al otro estupefacto.

         -¿Te doy tanto asco?

         -No es eso... pero... pero no quiero lastimarte, quiero que estés seguro de lo que quieres.

         -¡Quiero que me tomes! ¡Eso es lo único que quiero! Aunque tú no sientas nada, aunque tú no me ames...

         -Ya te dije que no lo haré... porque no quiero dañarte.

Vio como Yamato se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo frente a ella.

         -Dame las llaves. –su voz parecía totalmente dolida.

         -No lo haré...

         -¡Dámelas!-ésta vez gritó con mucho enfado.

         -No.

         -¿Por qué no me quieres dejar ir?

         -Porque tenemos qué hablar.

         -¡Ya te dije todo! ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

         -No lo sé... pero... pero siento que no hemos dicho todo. Siento que algo escondemos.

         -¡No te estoy escondiendo nada!

         -¿Entonces por qué quieres irte?

         -¿Qué no es obvio?

         -No.

         -Te estoy molestando, me estás gritando.

         -El que se puso como histérico fuiste tú, no yo.

         -Entonces antes de que me ponga peor dame las llaves.

         -No lo haré.

         -¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero esas llaves! ¡Parece que no quieres hacer nada de lo que yo quiero!

         -No.

         -¿Por qué?

         -Porque estás tomando el camino equivocado.

         -No es cierto... por favor... por vida tuya... déjame ir... –comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte mientras se dejaba caer arrodillado en la puerta, sollozando y abrazándose a sí mismo.

         -No, hasta que hayamos dicho todo.

         -¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?-seguía tirado en el piso cuando Keisuke lo levantó y lo cargó en sus brazos, depositándolo suavemente en la cama.

         -¿Desde cuándo tienes ese sentimiento hacia mí?

         -Desde... desde que era un niño.

         -¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-le acarició suavemente los rubios cabellos, propiciando que Yamato cerrara los ojos y siguiera llorando.

         -Porque mi padre lo descubrió y me prohibió decírtelo.

         -¿Sólo por eso?

         -También... tenía miedo de que te alejaras para siempre de mí.

         -Yamato... si dices que me amas... entonces... ¿por qué te casaste con Hassy?

         -¡Déjame en paz! No te lo diré nunca... no lo haré...

         -Perdona... –le dio la espalda y después se dirigió a la puerta, para abrirla enseguida-... ya no te preguntaré más... –y después salió, dejando a su mejor amigo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho... y en su corazón...

         **DECIR QUE TE AMO,**

**            PALABRAS INCONCLUSAS EN MI MENTE,**

**            DECIR QUE TE AMO,**

**            ALGO QUE ME ATORMENTA LENTAMENTE.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Ah... qué triste... pero en fin, las cosas siempre suceden de una manera inesperada.

Espero que no quieran matarme después de leer esto, pero prometo que en los próximos capítulos arreglo todo, en serio.

¡Un saludote a Celes-chan! (Oh, ¡te extraño mucho! ;;)

Y muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dieron su opinión, aunque algunas quisieran matarme... --UUU

Y un agradecimiento especial a Eli-chan. Te agradezco que siempre estés ahí cuando subo un nuevo capítulo, no sabes cuántos ánimos me das para continuar mis fic's.

_Respuestas a sus mensajes:_

**Eli-chan:** No sé como pagarte que tú siempre estés ahí cuando escribo nuevos capítulos, eres una de mis más antiguas lectoras, y por eso te aprecio mucho. Gracias por decir que esperarás todo el tiempo que sea necesario (Cosa que espero no tarde mucho), y también por estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Je, je... no creas que te he dejado de vigilar, . Nos vemos, y muchísimas gracias.

         **Yuuna Ushiha: **Te agradezco que hayas dicho que fue hermoso, aunque ya me andaba porque unas personas me querían colgar en el árbol más próximo, ya que terminé un poco triste la segunda parte de Rapsodia: Sonata. Bueno, y de lo que... "¿Qué otra cosa pasará?" en realidad no lo sé, ¿por qué no sigues leyendo hasta ver? Nos vemos luego, y gracias.

         **Celes-chan: **Ni creas que algún día te voy a decir Kea, sabes muy bien que ya te conozco como Celes y como tal, te vas a quedar. Muchas gracias por ser mi editora y por estar conmigo siempre. Sabes que yo también te extrañé mucho, y no había día en el que no dejara de pensar en ti, ya que sabes que eres mi mejor amiga por internet. Y, además, sabes muy bien que yo no podré dejar de escribir, no mientras tenga mi ingenio, el cuál algunas veces me mete en problemas, je, je... Nos vemos entonces, cuídate.

         **Ruffy D'Monkey:** ÔO ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? Está sugoi... nn je, je... Bien, eso no era lo que importaba. Te agradezco por leer mi fic, y por dejarme una revisión. Me da mucho gusto que me digan qué es lo que piensan de lo que escribo, y mejor si es un buen comentario. Yo también ya me enamoré de la pareja del padre de Yamato y Keisuke, los dos son adorable, y perdona por dejar así las cosas, prometo que pronto las arreglo, en serio, pero no te mates. ;; je, je... Hasta luego.

¡Nos vemos!


	25. Atrapado

En ésta ocasión hay versos de una canción del mismo nombre del capítulo que Mare-sama escribió (¡Y que nos gustó mucho! n.n), esperamos que les agrade, al igual que a nosotras. n.n

NOCTURNO 

Capítulo 4 

** Atrapado**

Se quedó mirando el techo por unos instantes mientras suspiraba lentamente.

Aún recordaba su cuerpo, sus labios, su presencia. ¿Acaso ese muchacho con el que se había encontrado era "SU" Yamato? Eso era totalmente imposible, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar?

**ESTOY ATRAPADO EN UNA JAULA**

** DE LA CUAL NO PODRÉ SALIR JAMÁS,**

** ESTOY ATRAPADO EN TU MIRADA,**

** Y EN TUS LABIOS QUE NO PODRÉ BESAR.**

-¿Por qué se hace tan agudo éste dolor que siento en mi corazón cada vez que te recuerdo llorando, suplicando? Te necesito, pero... pero no estoy seguro de que te pueda amar. No podría amarte más, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, Yamato!

****

Fue a dar una larga caminata, no sabía ni siquiera en qué pensar. Todo se había vuelto un revuelo desde que lo volvió a mirar. Se perdió en su mirada, en su todo. ¿Cómo era posible que ese rubio despertara en sí tanto deseos como ternura a la vez? Se sentía perdido y también consciente de que todo el dolor que sentía era por la causa de él, de su amor prohibido, pero ahora... ahora no era porque no lo pudiera abrazar y decirle que también lo amaba, no... era por algo más, ni siquiera él podía responder todo lo que sentía en su corazón. Tantas cosas se agolpaban en su mente, eran tantas cosas que no comprendía.

-Yamato... ¿por qué?

**ESTOY PERDIDO EN PROFUNDOS RECUERDOS**

** DE LO QUE FUE MI VIDA AL AMAR,**

** ESTOY PERDIDO EN MIS SUEÑOS ETERNOS**

** NO SÉ HACIA D"NDE CAMINAR.**

Cuando regresó y abrió la puerta encontró el cuerpo del otro aún sobre la cama. Se veía tan inocente y también tan desvalido, con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, aún rojas. Su respiración era entrecortada y la vez profunda, su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza, algo que hizo que a Keisuke se le partiera el corazón. Él también era el motivo del dolor del rubio, por tantos años lo fue y ahora que lo tenía no sabía siquiera qué hacer.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. ¿Quién sería a esa hora?

-¿Bueno?-preguntó Keisuke con algo de pesar.

-¡Hola mi amor!-la voz de Ai se escuchó por el otro lado del auricular.

-Ai... –dejó escapar un suspiro de fatiga-¿por qué llamas a éstas horas?

-Oh, lo siento mi amor, es que... bueno... no me has hablado desde que te fuiste.

-Perdóname, Ai, pero he estado un poco ocupado.

-Ya veo... bueno, sólo te llamaba para decirte que no tardes. Te amo.

-Sí, gracias... –sonrió para sus adentros.

-No importa si tú no me amas a mí, lo importante es que seas feliz. Hasta luego mi amor.

-Hasta luego.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-Que descanses.

-Gracias igualmente.

-Adiós. –y se escuchó que colgó el teléfono.

-Adiós, Ai-chan. –sonrió tiernamente, mientras unos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas y se cerraban.

** ES TAN PROFUNDO TODO ESTO,**

** NO SÉ CUÁNTO MÁS ESTOY CAYENDO,**

** POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME A LEVANTARME**

** PERO NO VAYAS A SOLTARME**

****

Davis sonrió mientras miraba a Kari platicarle, se sentía tan bien con ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo interesante que era su amada Hikari, siempre tan alegre y discreta, no era hueca como otras mujeres que había conocido, no, ella era tan brillante, inteligente, todo lo que podría buscar en alguien a quién querer.

-Así que la maestra de Biología tomó mi libreta y después me dijo con semblante serio: "Se ha equivocado por enésima vez, Señorita Yagami, así que no tengo más remedio que introducirla en mi curso".

-¿Y no te molestaste?-le miró algo confundido.

-Por supuesto que no, Davis. Ella fue muy amable en ayudarme a sobrellevar ese problema que se estaba volviendo tan cotidiano en mí.

-Me sorprendes.

-¿Y por qué?-su tono era de sorpresa.

-No creí que fueras tan paciente.

-Bueno... –ella cruzó sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza por su mentón-... todos tenemos un carácter diferente, por no decir que algunos más dócil que otros.

-Creo que tienes razón... –bajó la cabeza algo apenado-... yo tengo un carácter muy explosivo.

-No le veo nada de malo, sólo debes de aprender a controlarlo...

-Sí, aunque algunas veces es muy difícil. –dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Te sucede algo, Davis?-le miró con preocupación.

-No lo sé. –miró hacia fuera por una de las ventanas de la cafetería en la que se encontraban-Últimamente me he sentido vacío por dentro, como si algo me faltara.

-Es por Takeru, ¿verdad?-le sonrió, dejándolo estupefacto.

-¿De qué hablas? OO –todos los colores rojizos se agolparon en su cabeza.

-Sientes algo por él, ¿verdad?-sonrió melancólicamente-Me he dado cuenta que lo miras con mucha insistencia, pero hay algo de dolor en tus ojos.

-Hikari...

-Él es un buen chico, te aprecia, ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

-Yo... –bajó la cabeza y ahora se sintió totalmente perdido-... no estoy seguro de lo que siento.

-Tampoco él... por si no te habías dado cuenta, él te mira con cierto interés. Talvez sienta algo de lo que tú sientes por él.

-¿Qué?-levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos color miel de la hermana menor de Tai.

-¿Qué sientes cuando estás con él?

-No estoy seguro. Algunas veces me siento feliz, en otras siento celos, no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Entonces talvez los dos deberían de ver qué sienten el uno por el otro.

-Hay un pequeño inconveniente... –en esos instantes entraron Ken, Miyako y Takeru a la cafetería-... el estúpido de Ichijouji.

-Él está con Yolei, puedes ir a platicar con Takeru.

-Pero...

-No hay pero que valga, de todas maneras yo ya me voy, se me hace tarde. –miró su reloj de pulsera y recogió todas sus cosas-Suerte. –y le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, sabiéndose cómplice-Oh, y por cierto... no hagas ninguna de tus pantomimas.

-Nos vemos Hikari... –le sonrió, armándose de valor para ir con Takeru y así comprender todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón.

****

Caminaba junto con Ken y Miyako, pero parecía que iba totalmente solo, ya que ninguno de los dos le prestaban ni la más mínima atención.

-¿Qué les parece si entramos a esa cafetería?-dijo la chica de cabellos y ojos púrpuras mientras señalaba el establecimiento.

-Me parece genial. –Ken le sonrió, ignorando por completo a su "amigo".

-Sí, claro... –dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación, hasta que lo vio. En esos instantes su mundo se derrumbó-... Davis...

Entraron juntos mientras buscaban donde sentarse, pero T.K. parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Miyako mientras le miraba algo preocupada.

-Sí. –sonrió, mientras miraba con algo de tristeza a Ken, el cual comprendió todo. Ahí estaban Davis y Hikari platicando amenamente.

-Tranquilo... –le dijo como en un susurro mientras tomaba por debajo de la mesa su mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí... –dejó escapar un suspiro y les sonrió a ambos, mientras escuchaba esa conversación muy ajena a lo que sentía en esos instantes.

****

Le miró por espacio de unos segundos, pero aún no conseguía la claridad mental suficiente como para ir a sentarse a su lado e inventar cualquier excusa para llevárselo de ahí.

-"Hola Takeru..." –decía mentalmente mientras armaba la estrategia ****perfecta****-"... em... ah... je, je, je..." –dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación-Creo que sería inútil.

De pronto recordó las palabras de Kari: "_Talvez los dos deberían de ver qué sienten el uno por el otro_".

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban, y con un semblante algo serio miró a Takeru, el cual se sorprendió.

-T.K. necesito hablar contigo. –reunió todo su autocontrol para no salir huyendo, pero ya era tarde, porque estaba ahí, con los pies firmes, al igual que sus palabras, no había vuelta atrás-Pero solos.

-Davis... –el rubio se sintió algo turbado, pero decidió acompañar a su amigo mientras miraba con algo de temor a Ken.

Cuando Takaishi se hubiera incorporado ambos salieron del lugar.

****

Se sentía algo incómodo mientras caminaban por ese desolado parque, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, se sentía la tensión en cada gesto y en cada movimiento que hacían. Un suave viento movía en forma rítmica los cabellos de ambos, como si bailase junto con ellos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-preguntó Takeru algo nervioso y a la vez con un poco de temor.

-No lo sé. –Davis dejó escapar un suspiro, y Takeru sonrió ingenuamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué adoptaste esa expresión?-le miró por unos momentos y después volteó hacia otro lugar-¿O es que... en verdad ya no quieres ser mi amigo?

-No lo sé. Últimamente he estado pensando... –cuando vio que Takeru iba a decir algo antes de marcharse lo detuvo por la muñeca de su mano, impidiendo que saliera huyendo como la última vez que estuvo a punto de decirle lo que sentía-... en nuestra amistad.

-Davis...

-Takeru... ¿qué tan especial soy para ti?-le hizo voltear para mirarle a los ojos, cosa que tomó desprevenido al rubio.

-¿Eh?-se perdió en los ojos púrpuras de su amigo-¿en qué aspecto?

-Bueno... –se le acercó peligrosamente y le sonrió algo tímido-... en estos aspectos...

Y sin que el rubio lo esperase, lo besó con mucha ternura y amor...

** ESTOY ATRAPADO EN UNA JAULA**

** NO SÉ HACIA D"NDE PODRÉ ESCAPAR,**

** ESTOY ATRAPADO EN TU SONRISA,**

** Y SIENTO TAN CERCA TU RESPIRAR.**

Takeru no creía lo que sucedía, pero no le importó, porque siguió el beso, ahora sorprendiendo a Davis, el cual lo abrazó y acarició por la espalda, de una manera muy tierna. Después se separaron, algo agitados.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-T.K. tenía las mejillas totalmente pintadas de rojo, al igual que su amigo, el cual lo miraba algo tímido.

-¿Por qué seguiste el beso?

-Eh... bueno... yo... –el rubio se turbó mucho, no sabía ni qué responder, solamente sonrió-... talvez por la misma razón que tú.

-Take-kun... –el moreno sonrió y después miró directamente al rubio-... ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo?

-¿Y qué sentiste tú, Dai-kun?-sonrió de una manera muy sensual, despertando algo de deseo en el moreno.

-Mi corazón... –tomó la mano derecha de Takeru y la guió hacia su pecho, en donde se podía sentir el rápido latir de su corazón-... él te lo puede explicar mejor que yo.

-Davis, yo... –él hizo lo mismo que su amigo y ambos sonrieron-... yo siento lo mismo que tú.

-Yo... yo no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. –volteó hacia otro lugar, mientras esperaba que el rubio se marchase al escuchar eso, pero lo que obtuvo fue un abrazo de su "amigo".

-Yo sí sé lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, y espero que tú muy pronto comprendas lo que sientes por mí.

-¿Y qué se supone que sientes cuando estás conmigo?

-Siento que puedo llegar a cualquier lugar, me siento completo, totalmente feliz.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque... yo te amo... déjame, déjame demostrártelo, quiero estar contigo.

-Pero... ¿y qué dirán los demás?

-¿Te ha importado eso antes?

-No... pero... ¿y tus padres? ¿Y los míos?

-Si algo funciona entre nosotros, entonces talvez será momento de decirles lo que sucede.

-Eso espero... –y sonrió al momento en que el rubio le abrazó, juntando sus labios en un nuevo beso.

****

Yamaguchi miraba el techo de la habitación mientras escuchaba la respiración profunda de Keisuke, a su lado. Muy pronto comenzaría a vislumbrarse el sol.

-No sé siquiera porqué estoy aquí... –trató de reprimir el llanto que estaba próximo a vencerlo, mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo, durmiendo a su lado, como otras tantas veces lo soñó-... me siento tan mal, tan herido, despreciado...

Se sentó en la cama, miró a Keisuke y sonrió dulcemente.

-No me importa que no sientas nada por mí, creo que ya no te debo nada, estamos a mano, tú sabes que te amo, y eso es suficiente para mí. –y con ternura le besó la frente-Adiós Keisuke, adiós mi amor...

Se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir volteó a verle dormir, sin poder contener el llanto que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

-Te amo... –y con mucho dolor salió de la habitación, encaminándose a la recepción.

****

Keisuke abrió los ojos y el llanto emergió de ellos. Yamato ya no estaba, se había ido, pero ¿adónde?

-¿Por qué todo tiene qué ser tan difícil?-se acurrucó y abrazó la almohada a su costado, la cual todavía estaba impregnada de su aroma-¿Por qué tengo qué amarte y no puedo decírtelo? ¿Por qué?

Se incorporó rápidamente y salió de la habitación corriendo, no sabía adónde ir, pero no quería pensar que Yamato se había marchado, no lo dejaría ir hasta que no aclararan malos entendidos. Pronto llegó a la recepción.

-Disculpe, -le dijo a la señorita que ahora estaba ahí-¿ha visto al Sr. Yamaguchi?

-¿A cuál de los tres?-preguntó con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la frente.

-Al mediano. –eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-A mi amigo.

-Oh, sí, hace una media hora que salió, se dirigía a..... –pero ya no pudo pronunciar nada, porque Keisuke corría a tomar un taxi.

****

Yamaguchi miraba a las personas a su alrededor, todo parecía moverse más lento de lo que hubiese imaginado. Ahí estaba él, con el corazón destrozado, con las lágrimas a punto de salir por sus ojos, con su vida, su todo acabados.

-PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LA CIUDAD DE NUEVA YORK, PASAR AL ANDÉN 7. GRACIAS.

-Es hora de irme. –miró hacia atrás-Perdóname hijo, pero necesito reflexionar todo esto, yo solo. –y se perdió entre la multitud.

****

Keisuke se bajó del taxi y le pidió al chofer de éste que lo esperara, después comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para ver si podía ver a Yamato, pero no fue así.

-Disculpe, -una mujer un poco mayor volteó a ver a Keisuke sorprendida de que se dirigiese a ella-¿ha salido algún vuelo a la ciudad de Nueva York?

-Aún no, pero parece que las personas lo están abordando.

-¡Gracias!-cuando dijo eso, se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, buscando a Su Yamato.

****

El joven rubio estaba esperando a que fuese su turno de abordar. Parecía que ese día habían muchas personas que querían salir de ahí.

-¡Yamato!-escuchó una voz conocida, pero pensó que era su cruel imaginación, jugando con él-¡Yamato!

-El siguiente. –una joven pareja que estaba frente a él fueron los siguientes.

-¡Yamato!-pero hizo caso omiso, y después fue el siguiente de la fila.

****

Keisuke acababa de verlo, comenzó a gritarle, pero el muy baka no le escuchaba, con desesperación comenzó a empujar a las personas con muy poco cuidado, pero por ahora no le importaba, sólo quería llegar al rubio.

-¡Yamato!-ésta vez el rubio giró su cabeza en varias direcciones, pero no le vio-¡Yamaguchi, acá estoy!

-¿Keisuke?-el rubio volvió a voltear en varias direcciones, hasta que vio al ojiverde moviendo su mano para que lo alcanzara a ver.

-¡Yamato!-Keisuke rompió la distancia que los separaba y se acercó a su amigo, el cual lo miraba algo atónito-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ya puede pasar. –dijo el guardia, mientras el rubio volteaba a verlo.

-Gracias. –tomó su boleto y cuando iba a dar un paso...

-¡Espera!-quiso tomarlo de las ropas, pero fue inútil.

-Talvez necesitemos hablar, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo... –y se encaminó al andén, para tomar el avión que lo llevaría muy pronto a su casa.

** ESTOY PERDIDO EN UN JUEGO ETERNO**

** QUE HAS PLANEADO PARA DERROCAR**

** LO QUE AÚN QUEDA DE MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO**

** PERO NO ME PUEDES ACABAR**

Parecía totalmente desesperado, ¿qué les iba a decir a sus padres y a los de Yamato? ¿Qué habían peleado? Bueno, no era muy errónea la idea, pero... ¿y qué pasaría con su amigo?

-¿Tiene mucha prisa?-le preguntó a una muchacha que estaba esperando en la fila.

-¿Eh?-la joven se sorprendió cuando le preguntaron eso, a lo cual negó con la cabeza.

-¿No tiene ningún pendiente en Nueva York?-la joven volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No. Sólo vine de vacaciones, pero decidí irme hoy, ya no tengo mucho dinero.

-¿Si le consigo hospedaje en uno de los mejores hoteles de aquí me vendería su boleto? Es más, hasta le consigo el boleto de avión en primera clase.

-Pues... –le miró algo desconfiada, pero parecía que él era una buena persona, además de que estaba muy bien vestido-... no lo sé.

-Le pagaré 5000 dólares por él, ¿qué le parece?-sacó su billetera y comenzó a contar el dinero que traía-Y en efectivo-le entregó el dinero y ella se quedó sorprendida.

-Es... está bien. –sonrió, le entregó su boleto de avión y dejó que Keisuke se metiera en la fila, justo detrás de los que seguían.

-Muchísimas gracias, espero volver pronto. –le sonrió y fue el siguiente de la fila.

****

El joven rubio buscaba su asiento correspondiente, mientras miraba en todas direcciones para ver si identificaba su número. No le importó si el boleto no era de primera clase, de todas maneras sólo iba a regresar a su casa.

-Aquí está. –se sentó y recargó su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le miraba.

-Yamato... –Keisuke le miraba impaciente, cosa que al rubio le sorprendió.

-Pero... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? OO

-Acabo de comprarle el boleto a una jovencita, pero tengo qué regresar a cumplirle todo lo que le prometí... –sonrió ingenuamente-... batallé mucho para conseguirlo.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Porque... porque necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que hablamos ayer, por favor... Yamato, necesitamos aclarar malos entendidos.

-Pero... es que... no hay nada qué aclarar, yo ya te dije todo.

-Sí, pero yo no.

-No quiero que me lastimes más. –volteó hacia otro lugar, escondiendo entre sus mechones dorados sus ojos, los cuales pronto comenzarían a derramar lágrimas.

-Por favor, ¿podemos salir de aquí antes de que despegue el avión?

-Pero... –cuando iba a decir algo, unos suaves dedos le acariciaron los labios, a modo de detener sus palabras.

-Hazlo por mí, por favor. –sonrió, cosa que contagió al rubio, el cual lo siguió.

** ES TAN CONFUSO TODO ESTO,**

** NO SÉ CUÁNTO MÁS PODRÉ SOPORTAR**

** TODO ÉSTE ABSURDO JUEGO**

** QUE MUY PRONTO DEBEMOS TERMINAR**

****

Matt miró en todas direcciones, pero no encontraba a su padre ni a Keisuke.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia y después vio como el sol aclaraba aún más el día-Espero que no hayan tenido problemas.

Se sentó en la arena y comenzó a dibujar circulitos en ella, mientras sonreía algo triste.

-Me pregunto si algún día podré ver a Taichi nuevamente. –una sonrisa impregnada de melancolía cruzó su rostro-Talvez no haya oportunidad alguna entre nosotros, ya estoy cansado de todo esto.

Miró por espacio de unos segundos el cielo, en el cual apareció la imagen de un Taichi sonriéndole.

-Te amo... –unas lágrimas escapaban por sus mejillas mientras se tocaba el pecho como si le doliera-... desearía tener una nueva oportunidad contigo.

** ESTOY CANSADO, ESTOY HERIDO,**

** NO SÉ CUÁNTO MÁS ME HE PERDIDO,**

** S"LO UN POCO DE AMOR ES LO QUE PIDO**

****

Mientras tanto en Japón:

-¡Tai!-Takeru comenzó a tocar con insistencia la puerta del cuarto de éste-¿Estás despierto? ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué quieres?-abrió la puerta algo adormecido, mientras el rubio le miraba con mucha alegría.

-Tu mamá dijo que talvez estarías dormido, lo siento por despertarte.

-Más te vale que sea algo bueno... –dejó entrar al más pequeño y se sentó en la cama mientras arreglaba un poco su desordenado cabello.

-¡Tai!-Takaishi le abrazó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Te sientes bien? OO

-Sí... hoy todo en mi vida es perfecto, el sol resplandece, el viento es tibio y te acaricia, las sonrisas son ecos de mi corazón.

-¿En serio te sientes bien? ¬¬¡

-Sí... todo es perfecto en mi vida, el amor ha llegado a mi puerta.

-¿El amor? ÔO

-Estoy enamorado, ¡estoy enamorado!

-Eso ya lo sabía... ¬¬¡ Ahora... dime algo que no sepa.

-Hoy iba caminando con Ken y con Yolei, después entramos a una cafetería y ahí estaba él platicando con tu hermana, después ella se fue, él se acercó a mí y me dijo: "Tenemos qué hablar", entonces yo lo seguí algo consternado. Cuando íbamos caminando por un parque él me preguntó que "qué tan especial era para mí", yo le dije que "¿en qué sentido?" y él me dijo... "en éste", entonces me besó, ¡me besó! -

-Y hablamos de...

-¡Estamos hablando de Davis! 

-Oh... –bostezó por unos segundos y después gritó asustando a Takeru-¡Davis! Él... ¿él te besó?

-¡Sí! - Fue el mejor beso que me han dado, estuvo lleno de ternura, de amor, aunque... –bajó la cabeza algo entristecido-... no sabe lo que siente en realidad por mí.

-Pero... pero si él te besó es porque siente algo por ti, no te desanimes... nn

-Gracias, Tai... –le abrazó y después se despidió porque tenía cosas qué hacer (Sí, claro, ¿cómo no? ¬¬)-nos vemos y gracias por escucharme.

-De nada. -y lo vio salir de su habitación-Me da mucho gusto verte así de contento, pero... ¿y yo?

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y miró por la ventana el cielo, el cual, estaba oscureciendo.

-Yamato... desearía volver a verte, tenerte entre mis brazos, hacerte el amor, mirarme en tus ojos, te necesito. –dejó escapar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su corazón- ¿Eras tú realmente? Pero... y si era cierto, entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

** ESTOY PERDIDO EN UN JUEGO ETERNO**

** QUE HAS PLANEADO PARA DERROCAR**

** LO QUE AÚN QUEDA DE MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO**

** PERO NO ME PUEDES ACABAR**

Y cerró sus ojos al momento en que se levantaba rápidamente y tomaba sus cosas para dirigirse hacia algún lugar en especial...

****

Yamato, Keisuke y la chica con la que el ojiverde había hecho el trato estaban en el taxi que había estado esperado por él.

-Yamato... –Keisuke volteó a ver al ojiazul mientras la muchacha los miraba expectante.

-¿Sí?-preguntó al momento en que ambos sonrieron.

-Bueno... –se quedó callado nuevamente, habían dos personas a parte de ellos dos que no creía que querrían ver a dos hombres hablando de esas cosas-...

-No importa, ya habrá tiempo. –el rubio le sonrió al momento en que miraba hacia fuera por una ventana.

-Em, disculpe... –la muchacha de minutos antes miraba a Kei con un poco de vergüenza-... ¿adónde vamos?

-Oh, sí, le prometí que le iba a conseguir una habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de aquí, así que se lo voy a cumplir.

-Oh, gracias, pero no era necesario que me consiguiera eso, es muy costoso y además... además yo pensé que se iba a ir en el avión.

-No, sólo quería el boleto para pasar, por si se dio cuenta únicamente quería ir por éste... –dijo señalando a Yamato, el cual se enfadó un poco.

-Comprendo entonces, pero...

-No se preocupe señorita, eso va por cuenta mía.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Yaguchi Sayo (¿Qué está haciendo aquí mi prima Sayo? ÔO) (Ni idea, talvez quiso meterse de colada U) (Y pensar que yo sé hablar mejor el japonés que ella o.o) (Je, je... lo más gracioso es que mi tío se apellida Yaguchi Matsumoto) (¿Qué será de Kei-kun? nnU).

-Mi nombre es Matsumoto Keisuke. Veo que eres japonesa.

-Je, no en realidad, mis padres sí son de allá, pero yo nací aquí, en los Estados Unidos.

-Ya veo .

-Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones, pero ahora debo llamar a mi casa.

-Entonces cuando lleguemos lo hace Srita. Yaguchi.

-Usted puede llamarme Sayo, se lo agradecía.

-Sí, claro... –le sonrió y después volteó a ver a su amigo Yamato...

Ambos se sonrieron y después voltearon hacia otro lugar cuando el sonrojo estaba a punto de ser demasiado evidente en sus mejillas...

****

Taichi esperaba afuera de algún lugar a que pasara alguien, bueno, eso era lo que parecía, pero en realidad estaba esperando a una persona en especial...

-Es el mejor Rating que hemos tenido... –escuchó la voz de una mujer-... y todo te lo debemos a ti.

-No es para tanto, -la voz de un hombre se escuchó y éste dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio-sólo cumplo con mi trabajo.

-De una manera excelente. –parecía que trataba de hacerle ver algo más a ese hombre, mientras le hacía "ojitos" (Vieja arrastrada... ¬¬) a su acompañante, el cuál, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Gracias... –cuando doblaron a la esquina, el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés miró al muchacho que tenía enfrente, de piel morena, cabellos también castaños y ojos amielados, lo reconoció de inmediato-... Ta... Taichi...

-Buenas noches-hizo un ademán de saludo e hizo una reverencia para la mujer que le acompañaba-, disculpe que lo moleste, pero necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Sobre qué?-le miró algo desconfiado.

-Es un asunto de sumo interés, que debemos discutir en privado. –lo dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la mujer que acompañaba a Hiroaki.

-Deyama-san, ¿puede disculparnos?-lo dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer, la cual sólo sonrió y se despidió.

-Bien, me retiro, con su permiso-se dirigió a Taichi, el cual también respondió a la despedida-, hasta mañana, Hiroaki.

-Hasta mañana, Izuna-san, -esperó a que la mujer se alejara para hablar-¿y qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?...

-Pues...

****

El sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte mientras Mimi roncaba en su habitación (Ah, qué Mimi tan shitai... n.nU), cuando de pronto...

-¡Mimi!

Nada...

-¡Mimi!-Matt la remeció por el hombro, despertándola.

-¿Qué?... –se quedó mirando por espacio de unos segundos al techo de la habitación, pero... -¡Ah!... –soltó un almohadazo al rubio que casi lo noquea, y que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Cálmate!-se sobó la cabeza mientras ponía sus brazos ante su rostro para no resultar herido.

-¿Matt?-se sentó en la cama y después fue a ver si su amigo se encontraba sano y salvo-¿Estás bien?

-¿A qué le llamas bien?-cuando ésta iba a responder él siguió hablando-¿A estar tirado en el piso de la habitación de una amiga, sorprendido y casi noqueado?

-Bueno...

-Entonces sí lo estoy. –le sonrió, haciendo que Mimi dejara escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Menos mal, pensé que alguien se había metido a mi habitación y me asusté, perdóname, ¿sí?-le sonrió con un gesto infantil que a Matt le hizo sonreír.

-Está bien, pero a la otra no sueltes almohadazos a diestra y siniestra, ¿quieres?

-Bien, no lo haré. –ayudó a Matt a incorporarse y después de que éste se sentó en su cama, ella comenzó a sacar ropa para meterse a la ducha y cambiarse-Y... ¿a qué has venido?

-Cierto, bueno... –la vio meterse al baño y abrir la llave de agua tibia para la tina, cuando ella comenzó a desnudarse éste volteó dándole la espalda, sorprendiéndose de lo impúdica que podía ser algunas veces esa mujer-... es que no he visto a Keisuke y a mi papá.

-Ya veo... –escuchó cómo ésta se metió a la tina y éste volteó de reojo a ver si ya podía hablar civilizadamente con Mimi, por suerte, sí...

-¿Tú no los has visto?

-Por si no te diste cuenta, -hizo una pausa-cuando tú me viniste a despertar, estaba totalmente dormida, no escuché nada.

-Bien, no me queda más que buscarlos... –cuando se proponía ir...

-Matt, antes de que te vayas, ¿me das ese jabón?-dijo apuntando a uno que estaba en el lavabo.

-Sí, claro... –a Matt sólo se le resbaló una gota por la frente y sonrió de una manera ingenua.

-¡Y ahora sal! ¿Qué no me tienes respeto?-el rubio sólo rodó los ojos cuando escuchó decir eso antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Está loca. –lo dijo cuando cerró la puerta de la entrada principal del cuarto. (Yo concuerdo con Matt û.ú, ella se parece a Mare-sama) (Tienes razón... u.uU).

Yama bajó por el ascensor y cuando la puerta se abrió pudo vislumbrar a su padre junto con Keisuke, acompañados de una muchacha más o menos de su edad.

-¡Papá!-gritó Matt cuando se acercaba, sólo que en esos momentos...

-¡Yamato!-la voz de su abuelo se escuchó como en eco por todo el recinto, haciendo voltear a todos los presentes ahí, y asustando al padre de Matt-¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir a tu habitación?

-Eh... pues... –volteó hacia otro lugar, mirando a su hijo, el cual sonrió pícaramente al igual que su abuelo-... ¡no es lo que ustedes dos están pensando!-señaló a Matt y al hombre rubio que estaba a su lado, abrazándolo por los hombros y cuchicheándole algo.

-¿Ah... no?-el padre de Yamaguchi miró a Keisuke, el cual se sonrojó al instante, volteando hacia otro lugar.

-Em, Sr. Yamaguchi, ¿podemos hablar de esto en privado?-señaló a la muchacha que estaba a su lado.

-Bien, -dio la vuelta y se llevó a su nieto-sé que necesitan privacidad.

-Sí, claro... ¬¬¡ -cuando Keisuke los vio alejarse fue a arreglar lo del hospedaje de la joven.

****

Se estaba haciendo tarde, y ella tenía qué llegar a casa a hacer tantas cosas, aunque podían esperar por unos segundos más, de todos modos, bueno, tendría un poco de tiempo libre al día siguiente.

-Natsuko... –se giró cuando escuchó su nombre, reconociendo inmediatamente al hombre que la llamó.

-Hiroaki... –parecía muy confundida, y aún más cuando vio al joven que acompañaba a su ex-esposo.

-Buenas noches, Sra. Takaishi... –Tai saludó amablemente, recibiendo el mismo trato.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo consternada, no todos los días veía a su ex-esposo, y mucho menos acompañado de el que fue "novio" de su hijo.

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero necesito hablar con ustedes dos de unas cosas.

-¿De qué trata?

-Es...

****

Todo estaba arreglado, absolutamente todo, Yamato y él hablarían de lo que sucedía, la chica a la que le había comprado el boleto ya estaba hospedada, habló con todos y dijo que Yama se quedó a dormir en su habitación, claro, después de pedirles a todos que no pensaran mal, que no hicieron nada, cosa que no les creyeron, y ahora... ahora tenía a su lindo rubio en uno de sus costados.

-Yamato... –Keisuke comenzó a querer hablar.

-¿Mmm?... –contestó con ese murmullo, no se atrevía a mirar a su "mejor amigo" desde que habían regresado.

-Bueno, yo... –sonrió algo nervioso, pero se quedó callado.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-volteó, sorprendiendo un poco al ojiverde.

-Bueno, sólo quería decirte que... yo...

-Sólo dilo, ya que te tomaste la molestia de ir por mí al aeropuerto, espero que tus palabras tengan algo de sentido.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?-preguntó algo enfadado.

-Bueno, últimamente no he encontrado nada de sentido en lo que nos decimos mutuamente.

-Talvez tú no, pero yo...

-¡Claro! ¡Yo ya te dije todo! Espero a que tú me digas lo que quieres, para largarme de éste lugar.

-Te estás comportando como un idiota... –cerró sus ojos por unos instantes.

-¿Eso te parece?-volteó un poco dolido a verle.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas que te diga?

-Yo no espero nada de ti, yo ya te dije todo, no necesito escuchar tus palabras hirientes. -quiso levantarse, pero...

-Perdóname, -se quedó ahí donde estaba, sentado, a un lado de él, escuchando atentamente, aún cuando su corazón se negaba a oírlo-fui un idiota por no decirte lo que sentía por ti, pero tuve miedo de que te alejaras, de que pensaras que no era normal lo que sentía.

-Yo también...

-No me digas nada, talvez hemos pasado por el mismo sufrimiento, pero almenos, tú no me viste casándome con la que se suponía era mi "mejor amiga".

-Pensé que era lo que necesitaba para olvidarte, y ella, ella necesitaba de mi cariño para seguir viviendo.

-Ambos sabíamos de su enfermedad, pero no pensé que avanzara tan rápido.

-No quiero recordar a Hassy, no ahora, prometí que cuando ella se fuera no lloraría, le prometí que cuando me acordara de ella, tendría una sonrisa en mi rostro, no quiero que entristezca.

-Ella no está triste, fue feliz en el tiempo en el que estuvieron casados.

-¡No es verdad!-tomó con ambas manos su cabeza y comenzó a esconder sus ojos, de los cuales brotaban muchas lágrimas de tristeza-¡Cada día, a cada momento te recordaba! ¿Crees que ella fue feliz a mi lado si no te podía olvidar? Cuando hicimos... cuando lo hicimos... –trató de calmarse, pero no podía-... cuando hicimos el amor, no sabes cuán culpable me sentía, no sólo porque no la amaba como a ti, también fue porque pensé que estaba traicionando a tres personas, a ustedes dos y a mí...

-Cálmate... –lo abrazó y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Me siento como un vil traidor.

-Las cosas suceden por una razón, -le besó los cabellos y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su espalda-sé que ella fue feliz, tu hijo está aquí por eso, y, además...

-¿Además?, lo demás no me importa... no ahora, no quieras consolarme, tú tienes a alguien más a quien acariciar, a quien besar.

-¿Te refieres a Ai?-el otro sólo asintió-Ella...

-Te acostaste con ella.

-Sí, pero... ¿tú no te...?...

-Sabes bien que sólo lo hice con Hassy, así que no me compares contigo.

-¡No te estoy comparando!, perdóname.

-Keisuke, no quiero hablar de esas cosas ahorita.

-Yama, ¿qué sientes realmente por mí?-le tomó por el mentón, para que así su rostro estuviera cerca del de él.

-Ya te lo dije... –sus ojos se encontraron, perdiéndose el uno en el otro.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí... ¿por qué no me crees?

-No es que no te crea... pero...

-No me crees... –intentó voltear a otro lugar, pero las suaves manos del ojiverde lo detuvieron.

-Yama, yo también... –dejó escapar un suspiro y le miró nuevamente a los ojos-... yo también te amo.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos por la impresión.

-Que yo también te amo... tuve los mismos sentimientos desde que éramos niños, pero pensé que estaría mal decírtelo, después te casaste y no sabes cuánto daño me hiciste.

-Yo... yo no lo sabía...

-Ya te dije que las cosas suceden por una razón, todo el sufrimiento por el que pasé le dieron más fuerza a mi corazón, e incrementaron mi amor por ti.

-Kei...

-Yama, quiero... –pero en esos instantes el celular del psicólogo se escuchó.

-¿No vas a contestar?-le miró con reproche, se imaginaba quién le llamaba, pero no quiso pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Yo... –dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y tomó el celular en sus manos-... ¿bueno?

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Keisuke no le cupo ni las más mínima duda, se levantó de ahí y miró a su mejor amigo antes de salir de la habitación, el otro quiso salir detrás de él, pero Yamato cerró la puerta y comenzó a correr sin saber a dónde...

** ES TAN CONFUSO TODO ESTO,**

** NO SÉ CUÁNTO MÁS PODRÉ SOPORTAR**

** TODO ÉSTE ABSURDO JUEGO**

** QUE MUY PRONTO DEBEMOS TERMINAR**

Se recargó en una pared e intentó detener las lágrimas que pugnaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué siento éste dolor tan agudo en mi pecho?

** ES TAN PROFUNDO TODO ESTO,**

** NO SÉ CUÁNTO MÁS PODRÉ SER LEAL,**

** POR TODO ÉSTE ABSURDO JUEGO**

** QUE ESTÁ EN SU FASE TERMINAL**

****

Habían caminado unas cuadras sin hablar nada, pero ambos miraban a Taichi de una manera interrogante, no se imaginaban siquiera lo que él quería decirles.

-Lo que tengo qué decirles, -Tai paró al igual que los "padres" de Matt-... es... es sobre Matt, creo que lo he visto...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

** Eli-chan: **Me alegra que hayas leído éste capítulo y todos los demás n.n. Perdóname por favor por dejarlos tristes, pero te prometo que arreglaré todo y ésta historia tendrá un final feliz, lo prometo. Sabes que eres mi amiga y que te estimo, por eso me gustaría darte las gracias siempre que me escribes, en realidad que no sé cómo pagarte tu apoyo, pero de lo que debes estar segura es que te estaré eternamente agradecida, tú siempre me subes el ánimo, por eso te aprecio mucho. Perdóname por tardar tanto, pero últimamente he tenido muchos problemas, pero prometo que me pondré al corriente con todo lo más rápido que me sea posible. Otra vez gracias, sabes que te quiero mucho n.n.

**Omega y Marina Corp:** Hola, qué bueno que te guste la trama, aunque esté un poquito enredada, y, bueno, si a ti te parece que Yamato está contento... em, pues, diremos, pero esperemos que sea más feliz los siguiente capítulos, también Yama-chan estará muy feliz cuando se vuelva a encontrar con Tai, aunque no se sabe. Gracias por escribir, nos vemos.

**Kea Langrey (Celes-chan): **Celes... ;o; am... o.o em, creo que ya estoy delirando n.nU. Je, je... me da gusto que me aprecies como yo te aprecio, aunque, creo que yo soy la que dije que te quería, pero lejos de mí... o.o je, je.. gomen u.u, sabes que te quiero mucho y yo te extrañé más, de veras, ¿ó tú me extrañaste más a mí? ô.ó, bueno, eso no importa, lo que interesa es que estamos otra vez juntas y nadie nos podrá separar, em, bueno, sí, pero mejor digamos que no. Bien, ya estoy divagando otra vez. Pasando a otro tema, Kei y Yamato se lo buscan, sobre todo Keisuke que es un baka, pochichito de Yama-kun, nada más lo hace sufrir, al igual que la otra yarou de su prima Ai-chan u.u. Y no te me desesperes, muy pronto Yama y Tai estarán juntos, pero, para eso todavía faltan unos capítulos. Sayou n.n.

**Yuuna Ushiha: **Cálmate, no hagas nada peligroso o.o. Je, je, Keisuke y Yamato arreglarán malos entendidos, no te me desesperes por favor, ya que todo a su tiempo, y ellos encontrarán la paz interior que tanto buscan, sólo dales tiempo y unos golpes a la escritora, un momento, ¡espera! ¡Yo soy la escritora! Ô.O A moment please, no te me alebrestes, tampoco me quieras golpear, está bien, arreglaré las cosas... ¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Yuu, cálmate!!!!! O.o Me portaré bien, en serio ;o;. Bien, me doy cuenta de que en realidad sí que estoy loca û.u. Pasando a otro tema, sí, sé que la actualización fue más rápida, al contrario de ésta, perdóname, pero tengo vida social, em, espera, ¡no la tengo! ;o; û.ú em, en realidad sí, un momento, y sí, por consecuencia el capítulo más corto, bueno, también éste es corto, pero espero no defraudarte. ¡Oh, por cierto! Anteriormente me habías enviado un Review en el que me preguntaste qué significaba la palabra: "Sou desu", bien, éste término significa: "Está bien". Te agradezco por leer y espero nos veamos pronto. Dewa matta n.n.

**Anny Pervert Snape: **Tu nombre me suena a algo así como: "Anny Pervierte a Snape" o.o. Mírala, qué lista... û.ú, em, pasando a otro tema, porque como que hoy estoy divagando más que de costumbre, bueno, talvez sí escriba yo la historia, talvez sean los extraterrestres ó mi hermana gemela malvada Ô.o, uno nunca sabe n.nU. Pochita de ti, talvez necesites un psicólogo, te haré cita con Kei-chan para que hables con él, sobre todo de tus gustos de historias... y más porque te gustan dos de los fics más enredados, confusos y medio hentais de por aquí, bueno, exceptuando el de Rapsodia, ese sí que no está pervertido, bueno, talvez un poquito, pero no tanto como el Bajo el Mismo Techo. ¿Cómo le hiciste para no quedar bizca después de leer tantos capítulos? Yo necesito lentes y de todas maneras cuando leo tanto me duele la cabeza o.o, eres mi índiola n.nU. Sobre lo de que mi fic es como una telenovela, pues te diré, ahora que lo pienso me da la idea de que sí, ya que siempre enredan las cosas y te dan ganas de matar a los personajes por cada "pendejada" (o.o necesito arreglar ese vocabulario que tengo.) que hacen, y no me ofendo, ya que es cierto, las telenovelas para los mexicanos y latinoamericanos son lo mejor, y mejor porque las telenovelas mexicanas son famosas a nivel mundial n.n. Bueno, no tengo nada más qué decir, sólo espero actualizar lo más pronto posible que pueda, me da gusto que me hayas escrito, espero no defraudarte. Cuídate y gracias.

** MitoSam Zoldic: **Primero que nada quiero darte las gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y también por mandarme un review, yo sé que no soy una buena escritora, pero me da gusto que digan que mi fic es bueno. Bien, lo que me has pedido es que te diga qué es ONEGAI y SUMIMASEN, pues... Onegai =Por favor y Sumimasen =Discúlpame, no sé porqué se me pasó decir eso, lo siento mucho u.u. Y bueno, no sé mucho japonés, pero cada día trato de aprender más para así poder fastidiar a mi mamá, je, je. Y perdón por dejar la historia así de triste, pero es algo típico de mí, siempre hago sufrir a los personajes, sea la trama que sea, la serie ó el ANIME, siempre es lo mismo, no sé porqué lo hago, pero es lo que me identifica. Te prometo que el próximo final será feliz, y ¡sí!, ¡Taichi y Yamato estarán juntos al final! n.n. Nos vemos, y gracias, yo también espero que te encuentres muy bien cuando leas esto.


	26. En un Campo de Flores

: -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -:

NOCTURNO 

Capítulo 5 

** En un campo de Flores**

** : -: **

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, sólo uno cedió, mirando hacia la pared, estaba triste, pero no quería que el otro se diera cuenta.

-Hablé con ella... sobre nosotros. –dijo Keisuke, todavía tratando de mirar a los ojos a Yamato, pero éste se negaba.

-Mmm... –fue el único sonido que emitió.

-Le dije lo que ha pasado. –el silencio volvió a inundar la habitación -Le dije que al que amo es a ti.

Pero ningún sonido provino del rubio frente a él, sólo lo escuchó soltar un gemido, como si no le importase ó como si estuviese muriendo por dentro.

-Ella no lo quiso aceptar, pero al final accedió.

Aún nada, se acercó al otro y lo volteó, estaba llorando, como si no le creyera, como si no lo quisiese aceptar.

-Te amo, Yamato, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-No. –el rubio volvió a darle la espalda -Es mejor que estés con ella, ella puede darte hijos, podrás besarla frente a todas las personas sin que se te señale, podrás ser feliz.

-Escúchame...

-¡No! Quiero que vayas con ella, que le digas que lo has pensado que...

-¿Crees que no he pensado eso? Pero es que yo te amo a ti, ¡entiéndelo! No será lo mismo si estoy con ella ó contigo, nunca ha sido lo mismo con los y las que he estado.

-No me digas eso y vete...

-No, no hasta que entiendas que te amo de verdad, que siempre te he amado y te amaré.

-No es correcto, no está bien que lo hagas.

-Para mí lo es, pero no estoy seguro de que tú quieras que esté a tu lado, amándote, sabiendo que eres mío totalmente.

-Ella es tu felicidad.

-No... –lo volteó y cuando quedaron frente a frente Keisuke acercó su rostro al de su amigo-... tú eres mi felicidad.

-Keisuke... –Yamato se perdió en ese profundo bosque que amenazaba con dejarlo ahí para siempre.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Sí, pero...

-Tus padres y los míos lo han aceptado, tu hijo también, ¿qué más quieres?

-No lo sé...

-Te daré todo lo que tú quieras, compañía, amor, cariño, todo lo que no pude darte antes.

-Me diste todo eso... por eso me enamoré de ti... –bajó tímidamente la cabeza, haciendo sonreír a Keisuke.

-Yo me enamoré de ti porque los aceptaste, por que aceptaste estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ahora es el momento para pagarte.

-Gracias...

**COMO UNA FLOR QUE ABRE LENTAMENTE**

** TU AMOR SE ADENTRARÁ EN MI CORAZ"N**

** EL ROCÍO MATINAL LA BAÑARÁ ETERNAMENTE**

** SIN PEDIR ALGUNA EXPLICACI"N **

Un suave viento helado pasó por sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de los presentes se inmutó, ni siquiera sabían si estaban soñando ó estaban despiertos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó la Sra. Taichi mirando aún más confundida a su ex-esposo.

-Que...

-Escuché eso... –Hiroaki tomó el uso de la palabra-... pero no es gracioso que juegues así con nosotros.

-Ya les dije que no estoy seguro de que sea cierto, pero...

-¿Dónde? -Natsuko miró muy consternada al moreno.

-En la casa vecina a la de Mimi.

-¿En los Estados Unidos? -preguntaron ambos.

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué nos dices esto?

-La madre de Yamato, la que se lo entregó, ella, ella vivía allá, vino con su esposo, pero escapó con el niño, ella estaba enferma.

-Sí, pero...

-Ella era una hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, Yamato es idéntico a su padre, vive con él, lo encontró.

-No puede ser... –Natsuko quedó sin habla, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a su ex-esposo -... él está bien.

-Al parecer sí, si exceptuamos que nos dimos cuenta de quiénes éramos muy tardíamente.

-¿De qué hablas? -Hiroaki miró al moreno con mucha curiosidad.

-Él se había pintado el cabello de negro y se puso pupilentes violetas.

-Ah... qué muchacho. –el Sr. Ishida sonrió melancólicamente.

-No sé si me crean, pero... –Tai dejo escapar un suspiro de dolor -... pero lo volví a ver, y lo volví a perder.

-¿Por qué nos dijiste esto? -Natsuko le miró con dulzura.

-Porque quiero que él sea feliz, después de todo lo que le he hecho. –bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose entre la gente -Porque después de todo, aún lo amo.

** LA LUZ DE LA LUNA BAÑARÁ MI AMOR**

** MIENTRAS ME PIERDO EN LA OSCURIDAD,**

** ESA FLOR QUE SE HA ABIERTO SUFRE DE DOLOR**

** PORQUE SU AMOR SE PERDI" EN LA INMENSIDAD.**

Caminaba por ese lugar, se sentía mal, no sólo porque había perdido, sino porque se había quedado sola.

-¿Qué tienes Ai-chan? -preguntó Raion mientras la miraba como si estuviese perdida.

-Me duele el pecho... –lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, mientras tenía aún en sus manos ese teléfono.

-¿Por qué? -la abrazó mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Porque mi corazón ha dejado de latir...

-Ai... –le abrazó para reconfortarla mientras la escuchaba llorar aún más.

(Sé que se lo merecía, pero me da pena la pobrecita u.u) (Sí, yo también he sufrido por amor, bueno creo que casi todos hemos sufrido por amor y es horrible u.u).

Miraba hacia el cielo, junto a él estaba una linda chica pelirroja, mirándolo interrogante, esperando una respuesta, una que talvez no llegaría.

-Yo, aún... aún lo amo... –dejó escapar un suspiro y ella sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Por qué me has contado esto?

-Porque necesitaba decírselo a alguien, aunque talvez para estos momentos, -hizo una pausa mientras miraba resplandecer una estrella -toda su familia lo sepa.

-Hiciste lo correcto. –se acomodó más cerca de él y le abrazó para reconfortarlo.

-Eso espero, Sora... realmente espero que sea lo correcto.

-Tus intenciones fueron buenas, ahora esperemos que Yamato las comprenda.

-No lo sé... si se fue es porque él ya no quiere verme.

-Pero...

-No, él ya no siente nada por mí.

-Pero... Tai...

-No puede ser que lo haya perdido por hacer algo para que se quedara conmigo.

-Él tuvo miedo, tú también lo has sentido, compréndelo Taichi, él vivía en paz, con su familia, tenía amigos, una vida hermosa, hasta que nosotros dos aparecimos, él... él tuvo miedo de volver a perder todo lo que tenía.

-Todo fue por mi culpa.

-Fue por la culpa de los dos, talvez nos perdone, talvez no, pero nosotros trataremos de que lo haga, sólo que primero tienes qué perdonarte a ti mismo.

-No es fácil, Sora.

-Lo sé, yo también a veces dudo que yo misma me haya perdonado, pero al menos trato de hacerlo, no me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

-Sora...

-Taichi, las heridas que te haces nunca sanan por completo, cuando topas con algo que te recuerde tu error ó tu dolor, entonces se vuelven a abrir, el pasado es un arma de dos filos, te hace ver cuán equivocado estabas, yo lo sé, el dolor se queda ahí, no se sosiega con nada y... menos cuando... –comenzó a llorar -... cuando lastimaste a alguien por tus tonterías.

-No llores... –le secó las lágrimas y le besó la frente -... yo estoy contigo, esto es algo que ambos hicimos, tenemos qué remediarlo antes de que algo malo suceda.

-Pero... ¿cómo?

-No lo sé... –sonrió melancólicamente y volvió a mirar el cielo -... pero espero que encontremos el remedio a tiempo.

-¡¡¡Bua!!!... –se escuchaba el lloriqueo de alguien cuando Matt entró a la recepción.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó cuando vio a Mimi sentada en un sillón llorando a mares como solía hacer "casi" (Más bien siempre. ¬¬) siempre.

-¡¡¡¡Es que...!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡bua!!!!! –el rubio se tapó los oídos al igual que todos los presentes ahí.

-Bien, cálmate y dime qué pasó...

-Bien... –trató de calmarse -... estaba yo caminando plácidamente por la playa cuando de pronto vi a un chico muy guapo (Shitai... û.úU), él me sonrió y yo también lo hice, entonces me le acerqué y cuando pisé en algún lugar vi un cangrejo y me asusté mucho... ¡¡¡¡entonces me caí y me raspé!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bua!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Por eso lloras? -Matt se le quedó viendo al ligero rasponcito que se hizo en una de sus rodillas.

-Es que... el muchacho se rió de mí y me hizo enfadar, así que lo aventé al agua y me vine para acá... –comenzó a hacer pucheros y otra vez a querer llorar, sólo que el rubio la detuvo.

-Bien, fue un chico muy malo al reírse de ti, te compraré un "curita" (Ya saben, esas bandas curativas que a veces vienen en colores y son para los niños n.nU) (Je, je... Mare-sama traía una ayer, mejor no digas eso porque nos mata. o.o) (Cierto. O.O), ya verás que todo se arregla.

-Gracias Matt, por eso te quiero... –se le abrazó y sonrió como una niña muy boba, pero, esa siempre sería Mimi...

Minutos después iba Mimi sonriendo y cantando como una niña por todo Hawai... mientras el rubio la seguía, sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Todo era como un sueño y como una pesadilla, lo extrañaba, más que a nadie en el mundo, quería sentir su presencia a su lado, saber que estaba ahí y que no era ningún sueño, suspiró resignado, después de todo, nunca más lo volvería a ver... Fue ahí cuando a lo lejos vio a un muchacho de cabellos castaños, muy parecido a él, casi se va de espaldas, sino es porque el muchacho se dio la vuelta, mostrándole que sólo estaba paranoico ó talvez muy deseoso de volver a ver a "SU" Taichi.

-Te extraño tanto, maldita sea... –lo dijo en voz baja para que Mimi no lo escuchara, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, porque ella sólo bajó la cabeza muy triste, aún más porque sus dos amigos estaban sufriendo.

** EN UN CAMPO DE FLORES TE SO**

** ME DETUVE, HACIA TI CAMINÉ,**

** SI FUE UNA REALIDAD NO LO SABR**

** TE PERDISTE, YA NO TE ENCONTRAR**

Trataba de no sonrojarse mientras Raion iba a su lado, pero era inevitable, porque el pelirrojo no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para rozarle el brazo ó para insinuarle cosas un poco depravadas. Estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo de ahí, no porque no le gustara lo que le decía, sino porque no tenía nada de práctica en las cosas del amor, ni siquiera sabía dar un beso, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a estar al lado de su amado Raion? El otro no era un santo, y eso le hacía sentir un poco decepcionado, pero sabía que si algún día sucedía algo entre ellos, entonces él estaría complacido de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su ser amado.

-¿En qué piensas? -unos ojos azules chocaron contra unos verdes, mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía que tenía el uno con el otro.

-Em, nada en especial... –le sonrió, gesto que fue respondido por el otro.

-Bien, porque tenemos muchas cosas qué hacer hoy, ¿sabes?

-Sí, me lo imagino... –volteó hacia otro lugar cuando vio a alguien que lo hizo tomar del guante a Raion en un movimiento brusco que sobresaltó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-De pronto no me he sentido muy bien... perdóneme Raion, pero ahora quiero ir a casa, ¿me disculpa?... –se zafó rápidamente e hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano derecha.

-Te llevo... –pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Kyosuke había desaparecido del lugar -¿Qué le sucede? -y se quedó mirando a la nada, muy, pero muy confundido...

Kyo corría lo más rápido que podía, sabía que talvez Raion lo seguiría, pero no estaba del todo seguro, cuando volteó a mirar atrás se dio cuenta de que no le iban siguiendo. Dio vuelta en una calle y se volvió a encontrar con esa persona.

-Buenos días, que temprano estás en estos lugares, apenas van a dar las nueve –le dijo una joven que le impidió el paso.

-Miki, ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó algo nervioso, mientras volteaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles para cerciorarse de que ciertos ojos azules no le mirasen cerca de esa mujer.

-Bien, ¿y tú? -se le acercó y le besó la mejilla, haciéndole enrojecer.

-También bien... –se apartó un poco brusco.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Yo... yo no estoy nervioso, tan sólo estoy un poco sorprendido de que tú estés aquí.

-Mi familia piensa que ya es tiempo.

-¿Ya es tiempo? -su rostro pasó del color rojo al blanco absoluto -¡Debes estar bromeando!

-Yo pienso que es una estupidez, pero de igual manera no le importa a mi padre, y tampoco al tuyo.

-Pe... pero...

-Kaoru va a entristecer cuando se lo diga... –bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Me lo imagino... –apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban con salir de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué te sucede? -le abrazó con ternura mientras sentía cómo el otro le correspondía, escondiendo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, para comenzar unos pequeños sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en llanto.

-¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar?, ¿cómo pude olvidar decirle la verdad?

-¿De quién hablas?

-Voy a perder lo que siempre soñé, perderé toda mi vida y mis sueños.

-Kyo, ¿qué pasa?

-Me va a odiar cuando lo sepa... Miki, ¿cómo se lo voy a decir?

-No me digas que después de todo este tiempo de "pesca" te conseguiste a Raion y no le has dicho lo que sucede... –sintió cómo el otro negaba con la cabeza, cosa que le perturbó-, ¿pero cómo pudiste?

-Lo había olvidado, perdóname Miki.

-Ay Kyo, yo no debo de perdonarte, Raion es el que debe de hacerlo.

-Si es que lo hace... –levantó levemente su cabeza y fijó su mirada esmeralda en una almendrada, mientras sentía cómo sus sueños e ilusiones se iban volando con el viento -... si es que me perdona algún día...

**Y AHORA ME PREGUNTO QUÉ ES EL DESTINO**

** NAVEGANDO EN UN MAR DE FLORES ROJAS**

** ARRASTRÁNDOME HACIA ÉL COMO UN MENDIGO,**

** ROGANDO EL AMOR Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS**

A dos días del comienzo de las clases, todos volvieron a su monótona vida.

-Espero que les vaya muy bien... –dijo el padre de Keisuke a Mimi y a Matt mientras los dos cabeceaban un sí en señal de respuesta -... estudien mucho, hagan las tareas.

-¡Sí, señor! -contestaron ambos levemente ruborizados, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a que alguien mayor les dijera eso, aparte de sus padres.

-Ah y, Matt, Mimi, cuídense mucho, háganle caso a sus padres. –la mamá de Keisuke les dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla, mientras los dos se ruborizaban más.

-Bueno, Kouji, salúdame mucho a Kenji, dile que a ver cuándo van a visitarnos a nosotros. –el padre de Yamaguchi se despidió cordialmente de su mejor amigo al momento en que ambos sonreían.

-Cuídate mucho, Shizuka... –La madre de Yamaguchi le sonrió a la madre de Keisuke mientras ambas se abrazaban estrechamente.

-Tú también Ayeka... –se sonrieron y después se separaron.

-Le mandaré tus "saludos" a Kyosuke... –dijo Kei mientras caminaba a un lado de Yamato, mientras veían cómo subían todas sus maletas al jet privado (Que por cierto, la cantidad de valijas de Mimi ascendió a un cien por ciento n.nU).

-Volveremos a casa... –Yamaguchi sonrió un poco cansado, después de todo, era difícil estar en otro lugar que no fuera su casa.

-Sí, estaremos más cómodos allá... –le sonrió pícaramente, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara inmediatamente.

-¿De qué crees que platiquen tu padre y Keisuke? -sonrió un poco divertida Mimi.

-Je, je... me doy una idea, al igual que tú. –Matt también sonrió, mientras miraba las nubes moverse en el cielo...

La tensión y la calma misma reinaban juntas en ese lugar, una equivocación y todo se echaría a perder, un movimiento en falso y lo perdería todo... y así, como un gran miedoso, se atrevió a dar un paso, moviendo con un poco de torpeza su truco final.

-Jaque Mate... –una gotita de sudor resbaló de su frente cuando lo escuchó, y se sintió frustrado.

-¡No puede ser! -apretó los puños en señal de enfado, pero... ¿qué más podía hacer?

-No te enfades Davis, a la próxima y talvez tengas más suerte... –Takeru le sonrió, pero obtuvo sólo un bufido en respuesta del otro.

-Mmm... –levantó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

-También quiero darte las gracias por permitirme ganar... –le sonrió, Davis sólo sonrió algo nervioso.

-Yo no te dejé ganar.

-Por supuesto que sí, he visto cómo juegas con Ken y el pobre sale con una gran deuda del salón.

-Em, no es por mí... en serio.

-Sabes jugar muy bien el ajedrez, eres muy bueno en las tácticas para derrotar a tu enemigo.

-El estúpido de Ichijouji me enseñó a jugar, yo sólo tomé experiencias propias para hacer las tácticas y tomé el tablero como un campo de batalla.

-¡Vaya! -Takeru le sonrió abiertamente -¡Almenos no eres un cabeza hueca!

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! ¬¬

-Cabeza hueca. –Le sacó la lengua y después comenzó a carcajearse.

-¡Ya verás! -ésta vez sí apretó los puños en señal de enfado... la vez anterior tan sólo había sido actuado.

-¡Ya llegué! -se escuchó la voz de la mamá de Takeru, haciendo que Davis se levantara inmediatamente a mirar el reloj.

-¡Pero si es tardísimo!, ¡hace más de una hora que ya debería haber llegado a mi casa! -Natsuko asomó la cabeza cuando escuchó eso y sonrió con agrado cuando vio al moreno tomar sus cosas y despedirse de T.K.

-¿No te quedas a cenar? -preguntó un poco temeroso el rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Davis se despidió de la Sra. Takaishi y salió volando de ahí.

-¿Estabas jugando ajedrez con Davis?

-Sí, pero por hacerlo se le hizo tarde... –arregló el tablero y lo guardó.

-Bueno, él es así de despistado, pero no se fue sólo por eso... a ver... –se sentó a un lado de su hijo, el cual se desconcertó mucho -... desde hace un poquito más de una semana te he visto cambiado, te ves más feliz, y, además, estás más cerca de tu amigo.

-Ah... bueno, eso... –sonrió algo nervioso.

-No me puedes engañar, ¿qué sucede entre ustedes dos?

-Bueno... –bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado y también triste -... en realidad no lo sé, él no está seguro de nada.

-¿Tú lo quieres? -Takeru sólo sonrió -Entonces, debes de aprender a esperar a que despeje su mente, y cuando estén los dos seguros, hablaremos con tu padre, ¿sí?

-¡Gracias mamá! -sonrió abiertamente.

-De nada, no quiero arriesgarme a... –dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor -... a perder otro hijo...

-¿Cómo crees que esté mi hermano?

-Taichi dijo que bien, aunque no nos hemos decidido a llamarle, tu padre se siente culpable y yo también.

-Matt no es rencoroso, no te pongas así, él nos perdonará a todos.

-¿Y a ti por qué habría de perdonarte?

-Porque no lo apoyé cuando lo necesitó.

-Lo hiciste, tu padre y yo no...

-Pero ahora sabemos que él es feliz y que encontró a su verdadera familia, aunque, estoy un poco celoso, porque talvez ya no nos quiera.

-Yamato no es malo, sé que en el fondo de su corazón, todavía se acuerda de nosotros.

Caminaba con paso inseguro mientras iba hacia su aula, todos lo miraban extrañados, más cuando supieron de quién se trataba.

-Yamaguchi, hola, ¿decidiste cambiar tu look de rebelde a niño bueno? -escuchó a uno de sus compañeros y cuando le iba a contestar.

-¡Deja a mi sobrino en paz ó si no te muelo a palos!... –Raion se puso frente al otro, mientras el pobre tipo se alejaba murmurando maldiciones para los dos.

-Buenos días, tío Raion... –hizo una reverencia para saludarlo, pero lo que obtuvo fue un estrecho abrazo.

-Hola pequeño, ¿cómo has estado?

-¡Bien! -le sonrió abiertamente, pero algo faltaba a su lado, algo como... -¿Y éste Kyosuke?

-Mmm... –dejó escapar un suspiro, -era de lo que quería que habláramos, no lo he visto desde hace una semana, me ha estado evitando, ¿lo comprendes?

-No, no sé porqué lo hace.

-¿Tú tampoco lo has visto?

-No, ni siquiera ha ido a visitarme, Keisuke al llegar a su casa tampoco ha vuelto a visitar a mi padre.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Keisuke y Yamato?

-Je, je... –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas -¿de qué hablas?

-¡No hablo de nada depravado! ¬¬

-Yo tampoco... ¬¬

-Bueno, ¿y... entonces?

-Hicieron las pases, mi abuelo y el padre de Keisuke lo aceptaron.

-Qué bien, ¿crees que acepten lo de Kyo y lo mío?

-Yo creo que sí... –le sonrió.

-Aunque... –el pelirrojo se detuvo por unos instantes-... algo está cambiando...

-No creo que algo malo esté sucediendo, talvez tiene un problema y no quiere preocuparte.

-¿Crees que hoy venga a la escuela?, ya se tardó, y él nunca llega tarde.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

-Sí, eso me temo... –volteó hacia otro lugar, con una mirada llena de confusión.

** ESCUCHO A LA FLORES HERMOSAS**

** DECIRME QUE ALGO ESTÁ CAMBIANDO**

** ¿PERO QUÉ PUEDEN SER ESAS COSAS,**

** ESAS COSAS QUE NOS ESTÁN ALEJANDO? **

No paraba de sollozar mientras su hermano lo abrazaba, no había salido de esa habitación en una semana, había evitado a todo el mundo, hasta a su ser amado.

-Deja de llorar, así no vas a solucionar nada... –Keisuke trataba de consolarle, pero era inútil, el otro no se dejaba convencer con nada.

-Pe... pero... –hablaba entre sollozos mientras más se enterraba en el pecho de su hermano -... si le digo lo que sucede pensará que estaba jugando con él.

-Debiste haberle dicho todo desde un principio.

-Lo olvidé.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?

-No lo sé... sólo se me olvidó, talvez quería olvidar eso por unos segundos.

-Pues te dormiste mucho tiempo...

-Es que no me va a perdonar...

-¿Y qué te dijo Miki?

-Que ya...

-¿Y no lo puede posponer?

-No... sus padres no están de acuerdo.

-Mi padre se aseguró que tú no hicieras lo mismo que yo.

-¡Pero no es justo!

-Si él lo supiera, entonces no te va a dejar ser feliz.

-Pero... es que...

-Tienes qué decírselo.

-No quiero.

-¿Y quieres que Raion se entere cuando sea el momento?

-No.

-¿Quieres que se entere por alguien más?

-No.

-Sabes que debes decírselo tú.

-Sí.

-Entonces hazlo.

-No puedo.

-Sí puedes, sólo ve con él.

-Pero...

-Todos tenemos qué afrontar nuestros actos.

-Sí, pero...

-Ve, si él te quiere, entonces te comprenderá...

-Creo que tienes razón... –le sonrió, y un poco indeciso se metió en la ducha, para aclarar su mente.

Se sentía un manojo de nervios, había alegado que no se sentía bien y no fue a la escuela. En realidad su salud no era muy buena, apenas había probado bocado en esos días, tenía unas grandes ojeras y lo peor de todo era que se veía más blanco que de costumbre, de verdad que su aspecto no era el mismo, no estaba sonriendo, lágrimas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas, su mente estaba nublada, totalmente perdido se sentía.

Caminó un poco más y se detuvo frente a un lugar específico por donde Raion pasaría, eso lo sabía, sólo esperaba que lo hiciera solo, no quería ver a Yamato, no hasta saber que su vida estaba perdida.

** UNA FLOR DE DOLOR SE HA ABIERTO EN ÉSTE CAMPO**

** LACERANDO LO POCO QUE QUEDA DE MI VIDA**

** LÁGRIMAS CAÍDAS, SUEÑOS DESTROZADOS,**

** PREGUNTÁNDOME SI ES CORRECTO LO QUE HOY DECIDA.**

Esperaba entre más lágrimas y sollozos, lamentos que desde el fondo de su corazón salían a flote, se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, pero también con Raion. Sabía que había hecho mal, y estaba dispuesto a afrontar sus actos, pero ahora las piernas le temblaban como gelatinas, tenía miedo, miedo de perder al amor de su vida, a lo que tanto había esperado. Pero... pero él no fue el principal causante, su padre fue el que lo decidió, si por él hubiese sido, nada de lo que sucedería se efectuaría, pero él no fue el arquitecto de su propio destino, siempre fue orientado por su padre para hacer las cosas, buenas o malas, no importaban, porque para él no fueron nada, ni penas ni llanto, ni dolor ni alegría, no decidió a tiempo, por su inmadurez todo lo perdería.

Pronto sus ojos humedecidos, como un bosque en tormenta se encontraron con un hermoso cielo despejado, no pudo sostener la mirada, se sintió turbado y comenzó a sentirse mareado, casi cae al suelo, a no ser por unos fuertes brazos que le dieron por unos momentos consuelo.

-Kyo, no te ves bien... –le abrazó con ternura, a lo cual el otro se enterró en su pecho, buscando protección, consuelo, ayuda.

-Raion, tenemos qué hablar... –se alejó lentamente de los brazos que lo detenían y le dio la espalda al pelirrojo, -pero no aquí, por favor.

-¿De qué se trata?-Raion preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Kyo se encontraba caminando a unos metros de él.

La actitud del más pequeño de los Matsumoto lo tomó desprevenido, él no era así, algo grave estaba sucediendo. Pronto llegaron a un parque y ambos se sentaron en una banca. El viento acarició con delicadeza sus lindos rostros, para darle fuerza a uno, para darle fortaleza al otro.

** Y AHORA ME PREGUNTO ¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ?**

** ME ENCUENTRO ENTRE EL BIEN Y EL MAL**

** CAMPOS DESIERTOS, FLORES MARCHITAS,**

** EL DOLOR SE SIENTE LEJOS, MI CORAZ"N YA NO PALPITA.**

Un silencio insoportable se apoderó del lugar, la conciencia de ambos no los dejaba descansar, la desesperación pronto hizo estallar a Raion.

-¿Y? -preguntó algo descolocado.

-Raion... ¿usted me quiere? -el pelirrojo se sintió a un más turbado, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso en tan poco tiempo, ó si lo hicieron nunca le importó, pero ahora la persona que se lo preguntaba le importaba de verdad, no quería lastimarlo, pero... ¿tendría qué mentirle para no hacerle sentir mal?, pero... ¿y qué las mentiras no llevan a otra y después se teje una telaraña que se enreda más y más? Después de lo enredado del asunto se lastima peor a una persona... ¿sería capaz de decirle lo que sentía en realidad?

-Te aprecio... –dijo bajito, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, pero el tono de la voz fue suficiente para que Kyo le escuchara.

-Tengo qué decirle algo... –bajo su cabeza y comenzó -... siempre he sido calmado, alejado de los demás, no porque yo lo quisiera, mi padre así lo decidió, fue entonces cuando en una fiesta le conocí a usted, estaba sonriendo al lado de una bella muchacha rubia, su hermana, esa sonrisa me contagió desde ese entonces, el resplandecer de sus ojos me cautivó y sentí algo en mi corazón que lo hizo palpitar con fuerza, pero sentí temor de pronto, eso no podría pasar jamás. Usted nunca se dio cuenta de mi presencia, no importaba cuánto luchase por acercármele, siempre estaba rodeado de gente que le quería escuchar, que le quería para sí, y usted, siendo un egoísta se satisfacía, pero siempre le quedaba sed, y me entristecía cuando usted rompía con alguien, porque su corazón se iba enfriando, al igual que usted, pero muy en el fondo me daba alegría, pues no lo quería cerca de nadie que pudiese dañarle. Pero mientras más quisiese acercarme a usted, más me alejaba, hasta que conocí a Yamato, el cual se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por usted, y aunque al principio quisiese negarlo, él me ayudó a afrontarlo.

-¿Y esto adónde va? -preguntó algo irritado, no le gustaba la cursilería, él siempre iba al punto y ya.

-Debe saber que en realidad lo amo, que yo también daría mi vida por usted, como muchas mujeres que se le acercaron, como personas que dijo que lo rechazaron, y que en verdad usted abandonó.

-¿Y? -soltó un bufido, eso le estaba cansando.

-Tengo qué confesarle algo, que sé que nunca me perdonará... –su vista volvió a nublarse, y ésta vez, sus ojos verdes perdieron totalmente su brillo, su piel se erizó, su voz casi se apagó -... yo... yo...

-¡Dímelo de una buena vez! -se cruzó de brazos más exasperado que antes.

-Yo... estoy comprometido con alguien más. –su corazón se detuvo por un instante, pero para su desgracia comenzó a latir.

-¿Cómo? -por instinto miró atentamente a Kyo, observando sus gestos, cerciorándose de que todo fuese verdad, pero a decir, por la pena que el más pequeño cargaba, se podía definir a ciencia cierta que no mentía -¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Desde hace una semana?!

-No... desde que yo nací... –no dijo nada más, sintió que un enorme peso se le quitó de encima, pero...

-¡Entonces todo lo que me dijiste era mentira! -volvió a sentirse traicionado, su mente le decía que matara al ojiverde, su corazón le pedía que de ahí se largara -¡Jugaste tú también conmigo!

-No... no fue eso, yo tenía miedo de decirle, no pensé que algo entre nosotros se lograra.

-¡Eres un maldito traidor, igual que todos! -de pronto su mente y su corazón dejaron de razonar, a quien tenía enfrente era un hombre, no una mujer, podía vengarse, ésta vez sí que podría... y por eso, descargó su furia contenida en el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo... Después se fue, con los puños apretados en una ira tremenda, y de una mano, muchas gotas de sangre que caían al suelo, sólo que, ese líquido escarlata no era suyo, sino del pobre muchacho que se quedó llorando, tendido en el suelo, desconsolado, sin un cariño, y ahora... con su corazón destrozado.

Las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas, pronto su cara se hincharía, pero no le importaba, sólo quería correr de ahí, dejar de sentir el dolor, no sólo de su cuerpo, sino también de su alma y su corazón. Keisuke tenía razón, y eso fue lo que más dolía, porque sentía la pena, y no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía tan mal, en una completa oscuridad. Y era gracioso que antes, a pesar de estar envuelto en esa horrible cortina oscura, siempre sonriera, siempre feliz estuviera, pero no era él, lo había confesado, no era él mismo, era el reflejo de su ser amado, y ahora, con amargura lo veía partir, sabiéndose no correspondido, no amado como él lo había hecho, ni siquiera consideración le dio, había perdido todo por lo que luchó, por su estupidez, por haberse enamorado de la persona equivocada, sintiendo como un pedazo de su alma se marchó, junto con su Raion.

Pero lo que Kyosuke no sabía era que... lejos de ahí, el cielo se había nublado, como los ojos del pelirrojo, desatando poco a poco gotas de lluvia, que se perdían entre la gente, como las lágrimas de dolor, que se perdían entre la tormenta... Y es que dolía, porque sabía que no sólo le apreciaba, también le quería.....

** EN UN CAMPO DE FLORES TE SOÑÉ,**

** NO PUDE SEGUIRTE, AHÍ ME QUEDÉ,**

** TE PERDERÉ PARA SIEMPRE, LO SÉ,**

** TE FUISTE LEJOS, YA NO TE ENCONTRÉ.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir éste capi, pero he estado un poco ocupada, aunque no está justificado que tenía ya un tiempo con el fic terminado y no lo había subido n.nU. Perdónenme por favor, y espero que les guste u.u.

Sé que el título del capítulo está raro (Y también el de la historia ¬¬), pero es en sentido metafórico, espero que lo comprendan n.nU. ¡Cuídense, y gracias por esperar todo este tiempo sin aburrirse de leer las babosadas que escribo û.ú.

Un saludo especial a mi querida editora (Que no he visto en un buen tiempo o.o), y un agradecimiento especial para Eli-chan. ¡Las quiero mucho a las dos! n.n.

**_Respuestas a sus mensajes:_**

**Eli-chan: **¡Eli-chan! Qué linda eres, realmente no sé porqué dices que me aprecias, pero yo a ti sí, porque tu apoyo incondicional siempre me hace sentir mejor. Gracias por leer éste capítulo, y espero que te guste n.n. Te prometo que habrá un final feliz, porque ya hice sufrir mucho a Yamato y a Taichi (Soy cruel, lo sé û.ú), así que deja esa caja de pañuelos a un lado (Sí, estoy loca, ¿algún problema? ¬¬) y sonríe n.n. Tú también eres mi amiga y por lo tanto, te aprecio mucho, así que por favor, nunca me dejes abandonada, creo que lloraría si no te vuelvo a ver (Sí, y también muy dramática û.ú). Nos vemos, ¡y gracias por tu amistad! ñ.ñ.

**Omega y Marina Corp:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que también éste. Siento mucho que mis fics estén enredados, tristes, deprimentes y... cosas así, pero es mi estilo de ver las cosas y escribirlas, sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero, así que prometo ya no hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes. ¡Y... a mí me hizo reír la escena de cuando TK le cuenta a Tai lo que sucedió con Daisuke, sobre todo cuando le dice: "Y... estamos hablando de...", está medio baka el pobre. ¡Cuídate, nos vemos! n.n.

**Mitosam Zoldick: **Hola, y gracias por dejarme un mensaje, aunque me dio pena que el otro review que habías escrito se hubiese perdido, ya que a mí me ha sucedido y me da una rabia, que... em, bueno... termino casi golpeando a la primera persona que se encuentra frente a mí o.o. ¡Claro que me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión, ya que es muy valiosa para mí! ñ.ñ Y gracias por decir que te gusta cómo escribo, sobre todo los sentimientos, aunque no sé porqué lo dices, ya que yo tampoco soy buena haciéndolo, creo que da más pena cómo escribo que lo que sienten los personajes, pero le sigo echando ánimos, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, como espero, tú tampoco lo hagas. Y no debo de darte envidia, cada quién pone su granito de arena para escribir algo, tus historias deben tener una chispa especial y de originalidad que las hace únicas, como a ti, así que no te me desanimes, todo te saldrá como lo deseas. Pasando a otro tema, fíjate que nos parecemos en algunas cosas, porque yo también hago enfadar a mi madre y a mi hermana con las palabras que aprendo, aunque creo que ya se están acostumbrando, sobre todo Mary-sama, que ya no me regañar diciendo: "¡Deja de decir esas palabras en japonés Marcela!", y mi hermana ya hasta sabe el significado de algunas, aunque de repente se le olvida una que otra, pero es de esperarse, apenas tiene 5 años n.nU. Bueno, espero que nos veamos de nuevo, y que no me odies por todos los embrollos que estoy poniendo en ésta historia, porque sí que he hecho sufrir mucho a todos aquí (¡De Sora ni me arrepiento! ù.ú) (¡Quémenla viva! ò.ó) (o.oU), es por eso que intentaré no hacerles la vida miserable a todos n.--. Cuídate, y gracias por tu opinión n.n.

**Lupi-chan:** Gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que no me había puesto a razonar algo así, sobre lo de cómo se compusieron las partes, si tú no me dices ni me doy cuenta -.-U. Está bien, prometo que ya no les haré la vida tan miserable a Keisuke y a Yamato, pero es que... algunas veces Yamaguchi se da sus aires de grandeza, ¿qué quieres que yo haga?, y termina por desquiciar al pobre de Kei-chan o.o. Y, espero que no te enojes conmigo por lo que ha sucedido entre Kyo y Raion, porque es lo que tenía qué suceder, pero prometo que lo arreglo, mientras tanto atente a las consecuencias que siempre trae lo que escribo, toma una caja de pañuelos desechables e intenta matar a la escritora (OO, está bien, tampoco llegues a tanto. ), aunque si lo haces, entonces no sabrás en qué termina ésta historia n.nU. Y... tienes qué contarme qué es lo que ha pasado en tu vida para que te sientas identificada con uno malvado como Raion ¬¬, sólo espero que no sea una historia tan triste como la mía (Está bien, no lo es tanto ¬¬U). Cuídate, espero nos veamos pronto n.n. ¡Y gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme! .


	27. A quien yo amo

Un agradecimiento especial para: Celes-chan, Eli-chan, Mito Sam, Hata Shinomori y Yamato Ishida. Gracias por su apoyo y su comprensión. Éste capítulo está dedicado a ustedes, espero que les guste n.n.

: -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -: : -:

NOCTURNO 

Capítulo 6 

** A quien yo amo... **

** : -: **

Dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a quien tenía enfrente, le había estado esperando, pero no pensó que llegaría de ese modo, no como estaba.

-Ven acá... –Keisuke abrazó a su hermanito mientras éste hundía su rostro en el hombro de su hermano mayor-... dime qué pasó.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste... –se detuvo por unos instantes, las heridas de sus labios se abrían, dándoles de pronto un sabor metálico-... él no me quiere, ni siquiera un poquito.

-Bueno, no estás seguro, talvez reaccionó así porque lo lastimaste. –lo cargó y se lo llevó a su habitación, depositándolo suavemente en la cama.

-No, Kei-chan, él no me quiere, ni siquiera le importo.

-Deja de llorar, -se metió al baño y después de unos segundos regresó-con eso no solucionarás nada.

-Es que me siento muy triste, desolado, acabado. –sintió como el más grande lo iba desvistiendo, a lo cual dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor cuando le tocó las partes del cuerpo más lastimadas-¡Detente!, ¡me duele!

-Tengo qué bañarte y curarte, no puedo dejarte así. –protestó el mayor mientras terminaba con su labor y volvía a cargar al más pequeño en brazos, para poder llevarlo a que tomara una ducha.

-No quiero estar curado, quiero estar con él. –sintió que el agua tibia acariciaba su cuerpo, como cuando Raion lo besaba-Quiero estar a su lado, verlo sonreír, quererlo y amarlo hasta el fin.

-Oh, estás grave... –le tocó la frente y estaba muy caliente-sí, justo como lo suponía, cuando tienes fiebre dices puras tonterías y lo peor es que hasta riman.

-No es cierto. –sintió un chorro de agua caer en su cabeza y se quejó nuevamente.

-No sé si retractarme de haberte convencido de que le dijeras ó irle a golpear para que aprenda la lección de no pegarle a mi hermanito.

-Yo tuve la culpa, no él, tiene toda la razón de estar enfadado, -bajó la cabeza-no dije la verdad, esas son las consecuencias.

-Pero, Kyo...

-No digas nada, Kei-chan, mañana estaré mejor, iré a la escuela y nuevamente olvidaré lo que siento por él, estudiando, meditando, no sé cómo, pero lo volveré a lograr.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, si lo hubieses olvidado cuando hacías todo eso, ¿por qué te duele aún ahora?

-No es que me duela, sólo que... –se detuvo-sé que él nunca me corresponderá como yo lo deseo. No tengo tanta suerte como tú.

-Pasé por cosas peores, -le sonrió cariñosamente-pero no me puse a llorar como un bebé. -.�

-¡Yo no estoy llorando como un bebé! �

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor... –lo tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente y lo envolvió con una toalla al momento en que le acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas, mientras el más pequeño se refugiaba en los brazos de su hermano y era llevado con cuidado a su cama.

-¿Interrumpí algo?-una voz un poco apenada se escuchó al fondo de la habitación.

-No, sólo estaba ayudando a Kyo. –por el problema de su hermano se le había olvidado siquiera ir a visitar a Yamato, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo intentando consolarlo que olvidó el mundo y también su entorno.

-¿Qué te pasó?-el rubio se acercó al hermano menor de su koi (Y... n.n), no se veía tan mal como hacía unos minutos, pero de todas maneras estaba muy pálido y con el rostro hinchado.

-Me peleé con alguien, nada del otro mundo. -¿Cómo decirle que su primo lo había golpeado?

-Fue Raion, ¿verdad?-se cruzó de brazos muy enojado.

-¿Eh?-Kyo y Keisuke se quedaron un poco sorprendidos.

-Bueno, es que, hace unos minutos llegó a la casa buscando a Yamato, entonces le dijo que había golpeado a alguien, que no quiso hacerlo, pero que estaba muy enojado.

-Ya veo... –el más pequeño se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Se le pasará, pero no cree que lo perdones, eso creo... –el rubio se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, de casualidad había escuchado la plática, fue por eso que no le puso mucha atención.

-Mmm... –Kyo se sintió turbado y también un poco apenado por la situación en la que se encontraba, ahí, desnudo, em, bueno, casi, con el novio de su hermano. Yamato se dio cuenta y mejor decidió esperar a Keisuke en la sala.

-No te preocupes... –dijo Keisuke mientras miraba al rubio alejarse-Y tú, no deberías de apenarte con Yamato. –miró de soslayo a su hermano menor.

-Lo siento mucho, Kei-chan, pero es que... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... él me trajo recuerdos de Raion, y yo no quería saber nada de él por ningún motivo.

-Lo entiendo. –le sonrió cariñosamente y comenzó a vestirlo-Pero eso no me detendrá para ir a advertirle que no se meta contigo...

-Pero... –bajó la cabeza, entre apenado y acongojado.

-Nada de peros... él no debió de haberte golpeado, pudo haberte dicho lo que sentía... –pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la voz del más pequeño.

-No, porque... las heridas que me hizo sanarán, -miró sus golpes con detenimiento y después sonrió tristemente-pero, las palabras se quedan grabadas en la memoria, y no se desvanecen, hasta después de mucho tiempo... como el amor.

**LAS HERIDAS DEL PASADO, EL DOLOR DE HOY**

** TODO SE HA OLVIDADO, TAMBIEN EL RENCOR**

** DILE HOLA AL AMOR, ADIOS A LA DESESPERACION**

** AMA, VIVE, LLORA, LATE, QUERIDO CORAZÓN**

-Kyo... –se reprendió a él mismo, estaba haciendo sentir mal a su hermano con sus palabras y no se había dado cuenta-... bien, no haré nada, pero... –se detuvo, no sabía si estaba bien decirlo-... pero tú tienes qué decirle lo que sucede en verdad.

-¡No va a querer escucharme!

-Necesita una explicación, yo creo que sí.

-No creo que lo pueda soportar.

-Ni él tampoco, así que tienes qué enfrentarlo algún día...

-Pero...

-Ya no llores... –le secó una lágrima solitaria que vagaba por una de sus mejillas-... todo va a estar bien, sólo ten fe en ti y en él.

-Sí... –se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano y sonrió débilmente-gracias... –y con esa sonrisa le venció el sueño.

-Descansa, pequeño. –le dio un leve beso en una mejilla, le arropó y salió del lugar.

-¿Va a estar bien?-preguntó el rubio un poco avergonzado por su imprudencia.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo está un poco aturdido.

-No debí haber dicho eso... –Yamato apretó los puños un poco enojado consigo mismo.

-Bueno, todos cometemos errores, no te preocupes.

-Pero... ¿y si Kyo está enojado conmigo?

-No lo creo, y si lo está, te perdonará.

-Espero que sí, no fue mi intención.

-Te digo que no debes preocuparte. –le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Bueno. –se encogió de hombros.

-Perdóname... –se le acercó y se sentó a un lado del rubio en uno de los sillones de la sala, haciendo que Yamato se sobresaltara.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque no fui a visitarte a tu casa. –le abrazó y le sonrió de una manera muy sensual a Yamaguchi, el cual por poco se descoloca.

-Oh... eso... –sonrió nervioso, cierto que se habían besado antes, cierto que habían dormido juntos, se habían abrazado y talvez revolcado cuerpo a cuerpo en una cama, pero no habían llegado a más, talvez por el miedo, la espera, no sabía ni porqué razón no había avanzado más en su relación con Keisuke.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le acarició tiernamente una de sus mejillas y el rubio sonrió nerviosamente.

-Nada, ¿por qué crees que me sucede... –Keisuke comenzó a acercársele aún más, propiciando que Yamato se hiciera más para atrás, al grado de quedar semi recostado sobre el sillón-... algo?... –tragó saliva cuando el ojiverde se recostó sobre él, tratando de sobar la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre el de su "amigo" (¡Asquerosos! �) (U) (¡Es que no me invitan a ver! ;;) (Eso es más de lo que yo quería saber. ò.óU)-Oye, Keisuke, -Yamato ya estaba "nervioso"-no creo que esté bien que estemos haciendo éste tipo de "cosas" en la sala de tu casa. –lo dijo para que el mayor se le quitara de encima, lo consiguió, pero...

-Tienes razón... –unos ojos verdes brillaron con malicia-... vamos a mi habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! Ô.o –no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya iba escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto del ojiverde-¡Espera!-pero cuando acordó estaba acorralado entre una puerta y Keisuke.

-¿Qué sucede?-la sonrisa de Keisuke era diferente, Yamato sólo se sonrojó, desviando su mirada a ningún lugar en especial.

-No está bien que... –los labios del ojiverde comenzaron a besar el cuello del rubio, sorprendiéndolo de súbito-... oh, Keisuke... no, no debemos... en tu casa... –su respiración se descontroló, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos por la impresión y su sexo estaba comenzando a responder-... ¡Keisuke! –se alteró cuando el mayor apretó sus caderas contra las suyas.

-Relájate, sólo disfruta, déjame el resto a mí... –le murmuró sensualmente al oído, mientras el rubio comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo.

-Oh... no... no debemos... –el ojiverde le besó con ternura y pasión, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad-... mmm... –fue un quejido mudo, pero le daba igual al castaño, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que tenía enfrente.

Pero en esos momentos un sonido los interrumpió.

-¿Es el tuyo ó es el mío?-preguntó Yamato mientras buscaba en su saco el celular que siempre cargaba encima.

-Creo que es el tuyo. –Keisuke lo iba a tomar, pero el rubio no lo permitió-No lo contestes... –iba a reprochar algo, sólo que Yamaguchi se lo quitó de encima y tomó el pequeño teléfono entre sus manos, acercándolo a su oído.

-¿Bueno?-preguntó a una distancia prudente-¿Sí?-calló por unos segundos-Oh, ya veo, pero... –su voz subió un poco de tono-... ¡es que ahora no puedo!, ¡no puedo!–se descontroló-¡Estás loco!, no, no lo haré, no me harás ir... –su voz bajó mucho, y casi como un susurro-... con Keisuke... –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-¡No, no interrumpiste nada!-sus puños se crisparon-¡Está bien, lo haré! ¡¿Estás contento?!-y después colgó.

-¿Qué sucede?-se le acercó Keisuke, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba.

-Em, mi padre llamó, dijo que necesita arreglar unos asuntos conmigo, y quiere que vaya a... –su expresión cambió a una de terror-... quiere que yo vaya hasta Japón.

-¿Hasta Japón?-preguntó algo incrédulo éste Kei-¿Estás seguro?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo –dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación-, pero no tengo deseos, sólo le dije que sí para quitármelo de encima.

-Talvez sea algo importante.

-Sí, eso espero... –miró algo enfadado a Keisuke.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó el ojiverde cuando Yamaguchi le sonrió-¿Y... ahora por qué sonríes?

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Yo?-tragó saliva.

-Yamato no va a querer acompañarme, las clases acaban de reanudar, además de que no querrá ir a Japón por ningún motivo.

-Lo estoy pensando... –fingió meditar por unos segundos-... em, pues... te acompaño con una condición. –le sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el rubio un poco desconcertado.

-Que prosigamos en lo que nos quedamos cuando tu padre nos interrumpió. –sonrió algo seductor, pero sólo recibió un leve golpe en su frente.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Por qué?-se cruzó de brazos de forma infantil, recibiendo una cálida risa.

-Porque se me hace tarde, yo sólo vine a ver cómo estabas.

-Si no hubiera sido por esa interrupción –Keisuke bajó la cabeza un poco dolido- ahorita mismo te tendría entre mis piernas gimiendo de excitación.

-¡Adiós Keisuke!-cerró la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde tras de sí, mientras sus mejillas se encendían-Talvez tengas razón. –y sonriendo salió de ese lugar.

**AUN TENGO MIEDO A AMAR**

** NO QUIERO VOLVER A LASTIMAR**

** A UNA PERSONA AMADA**

** POR MI INSEGURIDAD **

Caminaba entre reflectores cuando se encontró a su compañera de trabajo, lo cual le sorprendió, debido a lo temprano que era.

-¡Hiroaki-san! –sonrió la mujer mientras le saludaba con un gesto de su mano derecha.

-Izuna-san, ¿por qué está tan feliz?

-Pronto haremos el rodaje de la telenovela, sólo necesitamos, bueno, usted ya sabe...

-Sí, así es, he estado arreglando unas cosas, pronto tendremos la nueva locación.

-Eso espero... –dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-... porque si no... entonces voy a querer colgar de un árbol a Takamori-san, es que ya no soporto más.

-Verá que todo se soluciona, no se ponga triste. –le sonrió, siendo correspondido con el mismo gesto.

-Gracias. –le sonrió y después se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza cuando fue llamada por su jefe.

-Espero que sí nos presten esa mansión, porque si no... entonces, a todos nos va a ir muy mal. –se quedó pensativo por unos instantes-¿Cómo se llamaba la familia que vivía allí?-silencio-¿Yamaguchi?...

Guardó por unos instantes silencio, ya se había cansado de recriminarle sus errores, pero a pesar de ello, se sentía igual de triste que el que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y... qué piensas hacer?-preguntó un poco temeroso.

-Ahora no pienso en nada... –sus ojos azules volvieron a bañarse en lágrimas.

-Tienes qué hablar con él.

-¿Hablar con ese maldito traidor?-su voz se quebró al instante-¡No lo haré, él jugó con mis sentimientos!

-Él tiene qué contarte las cosas como son, sólo él puede decirte la verdad. –Matt dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-Pero si quieres hundirte en tus lágrimas puedes hacerlo, la última decisión es tuya.

-Yo... –su mirada se perdió en la nada-... no sé qué quiero, ó qué debo hacer.

-Pues ya te dije que tú eres el único que puede decidir. –le sonrió cariñosamente-Él tiene qué decirte todo, deben aclarar malos entendidos.

-¡Esos no fueron malos entendidos!-su voz subió de tono-¡Él me dijo que estaba comprometido! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ya tiene mucho tiempo!

-Bueno, ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos, él tuvo sus razones para guardar el secreto, aunque sí que estoy un poco molesto porque te lo ocultó a ti, a quien debió decir la verdad desde un principio.

-¿Entiendes cómo me siento?-le miró algo interrogante, el otro sólo negó con la cabeza-Entonces no puedes comprenderme.

-Talvez no, pero puedo ayudarte, a los dos, no quiero que cometas mis mismos errores. –bajó la cabeza algo afligido, pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Tus mismos errores?, ¿de qué hablas?-su expresión cambió de una triste a una sorprendida-, no pensé que tú...

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado, no quiero hacer remembranzas de lo que ha ocurrido.

-Te comprendo. –le sonrió cariñosamente-Espero que yo razone lo que sucede ahora mismo.

-Lo estás haciendo, ahora ve a disculparte.

-¡Yo no voy a ir a disculparme por algo que yo no hice!

-¡Tú lo golpeaste! �

-¡Pero tuve mis razones! �

-¡Buenas ó malas, no debiste haber actuado de esa manera! �

-Bien, bien -bajó su cabeza-, lo solucionaré, sólo espero... –miró directamente a los ojos de su sobrino-... que esté preparado para mirarle a los ojos y... –volteó hacia otro lugar, y diciendo como en un susurro cerró sus ojos-... no perderme en ellos...

**EN MIS SUEÑOS APARECES, NO TE PUEDO OLVIDAR,**

** Y AUN CUANDO AMANECE, DE MI MENTE NUNCA TE VAS**

** SABES QUE YO TE AMARE POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD**

** AUNQUE TU ME DEJES PERDIDO EN LA SOLEDAD**

Caminaba entre la gente, se sentía perdido y desolado en éste mundo. Nunca había sentido ese vacío, nunca antes se había recriminado el estar solo, el no darse una oportunidad para amar, pero ahora que lo había hecho todo se había vuelto en su contra, hasta esa persona a la que había decidido darle una cabida en su vida y también en su corazón.

¿Hasta qué punto había llegado todo eso? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta desde un principio del engaño?, pero... es que... esa persona no mentía cuando le miraba a los ojos y le decía que le quería, entonces, ¿dónde todo se había enredado?, ¿dónde había quedado todo su anhelo, toda su esperanza de amar, de sentirse amado?

Suspiró nuevamente, no lo había dejado de hacer desde que salió de la casa de su sobrino, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía igual, culpable, traicionado, dolido, esos sentimientos que no podría alejar de su corazón por mucho tiempo. ¡No!, tenía qué olvidar, a cualquier precio, porque sabía muy bien que él caería nuevamente en esa telaraña de mentiras, mentiras a medias, tan sospechosas y tan ciertas que no podría soportar, caería, lo sabía, estaría atrapado nuevamente, estaría perdido.

De repente perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, no supo dónde se encontraba, parecía que su mente estaba en su contra, porque cuando volteó hacia su derecha se encontró con la casa de Kyosuke. Dudó unos momentos en si tocar la puerta ó irse del lugar, pero para su desgracia algunas veces la razón no puede contra los impulsos del corazón, que para cuando se dio cuenta ya había cruzado la puerta y se dirigía con paso seguro hacia la entrada principal.

**TENGO MIEDO DE PERDER**

** LO QUE TANTO YO BUSQUE,**

** SABER QUE YA NO EXISTE**

** A QUIEN TANTO YO AME**

Indeciso tocó la puerta. Sus manos sudaban, su corazón galopaba en un baile desenfrenado, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, amenazando con mojarse nuevamente, sus pies se volvieron de gelatina, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Ya no sabía siquiera porqué razón se encontraba en ese extraño lugar, no sabía ya porqué se sentía tan nervioso. Era tiempo de enfrentar la verdad, ¿verdad? A pesar de que doliera, a pesar de que sufriera, a pesar de que cayera.

Unos pasos se escucharon, los cuales lo sacaron de su cavilación. Unos ojos verdes le miraban entre sorprendidos y molestos.

-¿A qué vienes?-una voz varonil se escuchó delante de él, haciendo casi pegara un salto del susto que se llevó.

-Yo... –enfrentó todo, como dijo que lo haría, mirando directamente a Keisuke, el cual le detenía el paso-... vengo a...

-No te dejaré ir con él, ya le hiciste mucho daño.

-¡Yo no le hice ningún daño!-apretó los puños con furia.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Qué no te fijaste en el estado en el que lo dejaste?!

Demonios, ni siquiera se acordaba de cuántos golpes le había dado, ¿tan malherido le había dejado? (¡Baka, él no se refería a eso! �)

-Él... –bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un idiota-... él se lo buscó.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Él no me dijo la verdad!-le miró con odio, esto ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-¿Cuál verdad?, ¿le escuchaste todo?

-Sí, le escuché todo, ¡y es por eso que vengo!

-¿A qué, a recriminarle más?

-¡Yo no vengo a recriminarle nada!-tomó su cabeza con su mano derecha, sintiéndose un estúpido, un egoísta-... Sólo... sólo quiero aclarar unas cosas con él.

-¿Crees que te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo?-le preguntó Keisuke al momento en que cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho-¿Crees que te sentirás mejor cuando lo hayas herido más?

-Tú no entiendes... –le miró desafiante-... no comprendes lo que yo siento.

-Lo comprendería si me lo dijeras... –le invitó a pasar, a lo cual Raion dudó.

No estaba ahí para hablar con Keisuke, ¿ó sí? ¿Qué no quería hablar con Kyo para recriminarle lo que había sucedido?, pero, si a eso iba, ¿no lo heriría más? Los sentimientos, esos extraños sentimientos que ahora se agolpaban en su corazón eran los culpables de todo, de su angustia, de su desesperación. ¡Por eso no quería amar!, ¡no quería sentir ese dolor al no ser correspondido!, un momento, ¿había dicho amar?...

-¿Quieres una taza de té?-el ojiverde le señaló la tetera que estaba en una mesita de centro de la sala, con dos tazas, como si él supiera que iba a ir.

-No, gracias... –negó también con la cabeza y sintió una pesadumbre en su corazón.

-¿Quieres hablar de cómo te sientes?-le invitó a tomar asiento, mientras él lo hacía, tomando una tacita entre sus manos y dando un pequeño sorbo de té.

-No lo entenderías... –se sentó y cruzó sus manos frente a su cara, apoyando la cabeza entre ellas-... no entenderías cómo me siento.

-Si no me lo dices, entonces no puedo hacerlo. –se detuvo unos instantes- A menos que ni tú sepas qué es lo que sientes.

-Te reirías de mí si te lo dijera. –sonrió fríamente.

-Por supuesto que no... yo soy un profesional, no me reiría de los problemas de mis amigos, conocidos ó pacientes.

-Yo... –se abrazó a sí mismo-... no sé lo que siento, por más que lo he intentado.

-¿Y cómo has intentado saber qué es lo que sientes?

-He estado pensando, mucho, demasiado, en todo lo que ha sucedido en estos años, en éstas últimas semanas.

-¿Y qué has pensado?

-Que... yo... aprecio a Kyosuke. –calló por unos instantes- Que talvez siento un cariño especial hacia él.

-Pero... y si sientes ese cariño especial hacia él, ¿por qué le heriste?

-Porque... yo me sentí traicionado, no sabía qué él me iba a hacer lo que tanto me prometió que no haría.

-¿En qué sentido te traicionó?

-Él no me dijo la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?-pero cuando el otro iba a decir algo Keisuke prosiguió-¿Te dijo que te amaba?

-Sí...

-¿Te dijo que él no te dañaría?

-Sí...

-¿Te dijo que él siempre estaría a tu lado?

-Sí...

-¿Tú qué le dijiste?

-¿Yo...?-el pelirrojo se desconcertó.

-Así es... ¿tú le dijiste algo?, ¿tú le prometiste algo?

-No... ¿por qué tendría qué hacerlo?

-Bien... –hizo caso omiso a la última pregunta que hizo el otro y continuó-... él no te dijo que estaba comprometido, y es verdad, él te mintió también en decirte que no te dañaría, pero no lo hizo con alevosía, él lo hizo pensando en ti, en tu corazón, sabiendo que tú nunca lo amarías, ¿ó me equivoco?

-¿De qué hablas?-le miró algo asombrado por el comentario anterior.

-Dime Raion... ¿tú le dijiste que también querías estar con él?, ¿le dijiste alguna vez que lo querías?

-No... –ahora comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas, esas cosas que nunca comprendió, hasta esos momentos.

-¿Crees que a él no le dolía que sólo le habías dado una oportunidad?, ¿creíste que él sería feliz sólo a tu lado? Sí y no, porque, después de un tiempo el corazón se cansa de mendigar el amor, que es lo que mi hermano estaba haciendo. Sabías que se cansaría, sabías que a él le dolería el saber que te amaba y que no era correspondido, pero lo hiciste, le diste una oportunidad, una oportunidad que te diste a ti mismo, no pensaste en mi hermano, fuiste un egoísta al dejar que todo fluyera, al dejarte sentirte amado, pero sin amar...

-¿Cómo sabes?-bajó la cabeza, sumiendo en oscuridad sus ojos entre sus mechones rojos.

-Mírate... –le señaló-... ¿a qué venías, si no a más que recriminarle por lo sucedido? Porque eso era lo que harías.

-Mmm... –sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pronto, muy pronto ya no podría contener el llanto.

-Raion... ¿cómo querías darle una oportunidad a alguien cuando ni siquiera te la das a ti?, ¿por qué no abres el corazón y eres cual eres?, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-De...

-¿Tienes miedo a la traición?, ¿tienes miedo a sufrir por el amor?, ¿tienes miedo de tener la inseguridad de que si tú amas la persona a la que quieres a tu lado ya no te quiera más?, ¿tienes miedo de mirarle a los ojos y suplicarle que no se vaya? –le dio un sorbo a su té- ¿A qué le tienes miedo si no más que a tí mismo? No quieres enamorarte porque temes el sufrimiento, pero de lo que no te das cuenta es de que eso es amar. Lo que sientes por mi hermano no es sólo un cariño especial, tú también le quieres, talvez no como él a ti, pero correspondes de alguna manera sus sentimientos. El Amor no es sólo recibir cariño, también es darlo a manos llenas, sin reprimirlo, sin esperar algo a cambio. No te engañes a ti mismo, ni tampoco a mi hermano, recapacita, ve qué es lo que has estado haciendo mal.

-No lo sé... –su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en pequeños sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en llanto-... no sé qué es lo que he estado haciendo mal. Yo he tratado de hacerlo feliz, de verlo sonreír, pero, pero sé que aunque me mire con ternura y amor yo no puedo hacerlo hacia él. ¿Por qué Keisuke?, ¿por qué no puedo amarlo como él a mí? ¿Por qué es que me siento tan perdido ahora?, ¿qué he estado haciendo mal? ¡No comprendo qué!

-Cálmate... –se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrazar al pelirrojo, el cual se dejó hacer sin protestar, hundiéndose en el pecho del psicólogo, el cual le acariciaba el cabello conciliadoramente-Llorando no solucionarás las cosas. Sólo te pido que cuando estés listo y veas tus errores, y comprendas los de mi hermano, regreses y hables con él. Quiero que estés más calmado, que dejes pasar el tiempo, porque si no lo haces, entonces lo dañarás aún más.

-Sí... –asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a separarse lentamente del pecho de Keisuke, se limpió las lágrimas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió con sinceridad-Te prometo que cuando regrese, todo estará más claro. –volteó a otro lugar de pronto, mirando hacia la nada-Pero... ¿y si ya no regreso?

-Es que... –el ojiverde le miró algo consternado-... es que eso significa que nunca has sentido algo por Kyosuke.

Raion se levantó del asiento y asintió con la cabeza, al momento en que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Gracias... –dijo antes de salir por ella.

-¿Has estado escuchando todo?-preguntó Keisuke mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban hacia los cuartos.

-Perdón, yo no sabía que él estaba aquí... –Kyo bajó la cabeza algo apenado.

-Sabes que no debes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas... ¿eh?-el aludido sólo asintió quedamente-¿Te has dado cuenta de que lo que hiciste tú también estuvo mal?

-Sí... –sus ojos comenzaron a bañarse en lágrimas.

-Si él ya no regresa... –se recargó en uno de los barandales de la hermosa escalera-... no quiero que vayas a llorar. –se dio la vuelta, tomó su saco y salió de la casa.

-Si él ya no regresa y me dice que me perdona... –las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas pálidas-... quizá no lo pueda soportar...

**DE MIS SUEÑOS Y MI VIDA NUNCA TE VAS**

** AUN CUANDO DESPIERTO EN MI CORAZON SIEMPRE ESTAS,**

** NUNCA OLVIDES EL AMOR QUE SIEMPRE TE GUIARA**

** AUN CUANDO ME HAYAS DEJADO PERDIDO EN LA SOLEDAD.**

Yamato veía a su padre moverse de un lado a otro mientras no paraba de hablar por teléfono. Comenzó a desesperarse por unos segundos, hasta que los ojos de Yamaguchi se cruzaron con los de él.

-Perdona... –colgó y le sonrió cariñosamente-, ¿qué querías decirme?

-¿Vas a ir a Japón?-preguntó algo ansioso.

-Eh... sí, ¿por qué?

-Sólo tenía curiosidad... –el más pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-preguntó algo tímido, sabía cuál iba ser la contestación del más pequeño.

-Ahora no puedo, acaban de comenzar las clases, además de que no iré a Japón por ninguna razón existente. –se mordió el labio inferior, ni él se había convencido del todo, sabía que iría hasta ese lugar para volver a ver a su querido moreno.

-Eh... –Yamaguchi notó ese tono en la voz de su hijo, el cual no sonaba para nada convencido-... bueno, si no quieres venir, de todos modos le dije a Keisuke que si venía conmigo. Nos quedaremos en un hotel...

-¿En un hotel?-el rubio levantó un poco la cabeza-, ¿por qué no en la casa de mi abuelo?

-Porque... –Yamaguchi sólo puso una mueca que daba miedo-ese malvado sólo está jodiéndome la existencia.

-Ya veo O.o. –después sonrió ingenuamente-, y... ¿cuándo te vas?

-Mañana a primera hora tomo el avión que me llevará, em, bueno, que nos llevara a Keisuke y a mí. –se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Y cómo vas con Keisuke?-sus mejillas se tornaron totalmente rojas.

-Eh... bueno... –Yamaguchi se sonrojó totalmente, al punto de brillar por el color-... nosotros estamos intentando establecer nuestra relación.

-¿Están intentando?-Matt seguía sonrojado, y más por lo que su padre le había confesado.

-No es tan fácil como él piensa... ni como yo pensaba... –dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-, talvez él se canse de mí.

-No digas eso, Keisuke te ama, si no fuera así, entonces que ya hubiera desistido de que tú estuvieras a su lado desde un principio.

-Tienes razón. –le sonrió cariñosamente-Pero debo irme, si no, entonces no alcanzaré a llegar a la oficina, dejé unos papeles que mi padre me encargó. –se dio la vuelta y estaba comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta cuando un jalón en su abrigo le detuvo-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno... yo... es que... –Matt tenía la cabeza baja-...

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Bueno... es que...

-Puedes invitar a tu amiga.

-¿A mi amiga?-levantó levemente el rostro.

-Sí, a tu amiga Mimi. Creo que sería una buena idea que ella te hiciera compañía, es muy vivaz... –sonrió ingenuamente.

-¿En serio?-sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Así es... aunque, no sé, estoy un poco preocupado por Raion y también por Kyosuke. –Matt se sorprendió por lo que dijo su padre.

-¿Eh?-le miró algo horrorizado.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, aunque nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. –sonrió levemente-Sé que tú lo sabías y que fuiste un gran amigo al no contárselo a nadie.

-¿Cómo está Kyo?, ahorita mismo iba a ir con él, sólo que cuando escuché que irías a Japón yo...

-Él está bien, sólo un poco cansado y golpeado, y supongo que Raion está furioso y desconsolado a la vez.

-Sí, y también confundido. –cerró los ojos-¿Tú sabías que Kyo estaba comprometido?

-Por supuesto, con Nakajima Miki-chan, una hermosa chica. –Matt se sorprendió.

-¡Si lo sabías!... ¡¿... por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-Porque no me lo habías preguntado... en cualquier caso, las cosas ya están así. Las cartas están sobre la mesa, ahora es el tiempo de saber si apostarás ó te retirarás. –le puso la mano en el hombro a su hijo en gesto consolador-Mañana partiremos temprano, espero que estés listo. –y se retiró de ahí.

-Miki... –Matt se quedó pensativo-... ese nombre... sé que lo he escuchado en algún lugar...

** Recuerdos **

-Y... ¿nunca has tenido amigos, Kyosuke?-preguntó Matt al momento en que bostezaba y ponía su mochila a uno de sus costados.

-Bueno... –sonrió apenado-... sí, dos, Kaoru y Miki.

-¿Kaoru y Miki?-levantó extrañado una de sus finas y bellas cejas.

-Ellos dos son dos de mis mejores amigos, y dos de las personas que más estimo. Ambos están enamorados, espero que algún día puedan estar juntos.

-Kaoru y Miki... –sonrió abiertamente-, me gustaría un día poder conocerlos.

-Espero que lo hagas, son muy divertidos. –ambos comenzaron a reír.

** Fin de los Recuerdos **

-¡Ellos!-se levantó rápidamente del lugar y tomó un teléfono entre sus manos-¡Mi tío Raion debe saberlo!

Sus cabellos eran mecidos suavemente por el viento nocturno, no se había dado cuenta que había oscurecido, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿cuánto había sufrido?, ¿cuánto más tendría qué sufrir? Él no comprendía lo que era el amor, la única vez que lo había hecho, todo terminó mal. Nuevamente una traición, un engaño... Nuevamente un dolor que no le dejaba respirar... Y era ilógico pensar todavía en eso, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de reprimirlo, pero nunca pudo, siempre que intentaba olvidarla algo se la traía de vuelta. Ella... su amada, la que había terminado con todas sus ilusiones, la que se había llevado su corazón... y su alma...

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, su corazón latía con menos fuerza, no podía moverse de ahí... ¿Por qué no había podido olvidar?, ¿por qué estaban ahí esos recuerdos?, ¿por qué los evocaba una vez más? "Amar es darlo todo, sin esperar algo a cambio", y lo entendía, y él no pretendía olvidar esas palabras, palabras que fueron dichas por muchas personas... por personas que habían pasado de largo en su vida, en esa vida sin sentido que ahora lo dejaba solo, perdido, en éste mundo lleno de mentiras, en éste mundo lleno de egoístas, de personas casadas con todo, excepto con la vida misma...

Pero ella, ella era tan diferente, siempre sonriente, siempre anhelante de cariño, de protección, esos ojos, esos ojos grises que le dejaban ver melancolía, y esa inmutable sonrisa, esa expresión en su rostro de felicidad tan perfecta. Sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, que caían como cascada hasta su espalda, esa piel tan suave y tan blanca, y esos delgados labios rojos. Ella, ella era perfecta, era todo lo que su corazón anhelaba, necesitaba, pero él no sabía ese oscuro secreto que la arrebató de su lado, cuando más la amaba, cuando más la necesitaba...

Recordar era doloroso, recordarla a ella era mil veces peor.

"_Raion..._"

Su hermosa voz aún estaba en su cabeza, taladrándole el alma, el corazón que estaba perdido en su cuerpo, en ese cuerpo helado, en ese ser que tenía mucho tiempo sin saber cómo amar...

"_Raion... ¿sabías que te amo?"_

-Yo también... Melissa... sabías que yo también...

Se detuvo frente a un lugar, sombrío, tenebroso, lleno de muerte, de desesperación, de angustia. Y pensar que ahora ella estaba ahí.

"_¿Que a qué le tengo miedo?, tengo miedo de que cuando me muera me dejen en un lugar así... Preferiría que me incineraran y mis cenizas las esparcieran en el cementerio, así podría ser libre, libre de ir por aquí y por allá, con el viento y poder visitar a las personas que más quiero"._

Se dejó caer mientras sollozaba, abrazando una tumba.

"_Sabes que yo ya no estaré aquí..._"

Y dolía saberlo, estar enterado de que ahí ya no estaba ella, su cuerpo, su osamenta, pero no su alma, su vida, su alegría. Pero... es que habían quedado tantas cosas grabadas en su corazón, en su alma. Ella se llevó todo cuando murió, pero esos tristes recuerdos aún continuaban en su memoria, lastimaban, dolían, quemaban, ¿por qué no se iba ese dolor?, ¿cómo acabar con ese sufrimiento?

"_Sé que... cuando alguien te ame como yo te amé, y que tú le ames, como me amas a mí... podrás olvidar, podrás amar y serás correspondido, no importa lo que suceda. Y sé aún, que cuando eso suceda, mi recuerdo te hará feliz, y no te hará llorar... Te amo... y espero que me recuerdes, y que cuando lo hagas no sufras, que rías, que llores de felicidad, porque allá, a donde voy, iré a descansar. Sabes que te amo, pero muy pronto alguien ocupará mi lugar, y cuando eso suceda, yo seré feliz. Por favor, no llores, seca esas lágrimas y sonríe siempre para mí..."._

A TI, A QUIEN YO AMO, DEDICO EL PEDAZO DE ALMA QUE ME HA DEJADO 

** A TI, A QUIEN YO MAS QUIERO ENTREGO MI CORAZON YA DESTROZADO,**

** RECOGE LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD QUE EN MI CUERPO ESTAN**

** AHORA VETE, OTRA PERSONA Y UN NUEVO CORAZON TE HAN DE ESPERAR...**

Sus últimas palabras estaban tan latentes, como si ella supiera que sufriría al estar lejos de ella. ¡Pero claro que lo sabía!, ¡él claramente le dijo que moriría sin ella!, y ella, y ella sonreía. Melissa le ocultó tantas cosas, secretos que le dañarían, pero que le dañarían aún más si se enterase hasta el último momento.

Ella y Kyosuke eran tan parecidos, su piel era suave y sus labios dulces, su mirada tierna, su sonrisa fresca, pero Melissa tenía un defecto, un corazón tan frágil como el cristal, pero aún se parecían tanto, el ojiverde tenía un alma tan quebrantable que cualquier cosa podría dañarle, algo que él ya había hecho, desde antes de hacerse su amigo...

"_Muy pronto alguien ocupará mi lugar..."_...

¿Era momento de abrir su corazón?, ¿era momento de dejarse llevar por la corriente y de amarle como se debía? Ese sentimiento que nacía en su corazón, ese sentimiento que trató tantas veces de ocultar, quiso engañarse a sí mismo, pero ahora estaba en ese juego, estaba adentrándose a un lugar desconocido totalmente. Kyosuke Matsumoto era un terreno ignoto, totalmente virgen, que habría qué explorar, pero tenía qué esperar, esperar hasta saber si en realidad le podría amar...

Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y aún no había podido comunicarse... ¡¿por qué había desconectado el estúpido celular?!, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y de la puerta al abrirse y corrió hasta abrazar, casi estrangular al pelirrojo cuando lo vio entrar.

-¿Pero qué te piensas?, ¿qué dirán nuestros padres si se enteran de que no has llegado a dormir?

-¿Qué horas son?-preguntó Raion mientras se quitaba a su hermana de encima.

-¡Pasan de las 3!-comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-Bien, bien, ya, te pido una disculpa, pero no te desquites de esta manera. –dejó de sentir el estrangulamiento de Ai y sonrió ingenuamente.

-Yamato llamó, estaba preocupado por ti, al igual que yo. –Ai le abrazó ésta vez con ternura-Les dije a nuestros padres que te habías quedado con él, para que no se preocuparan, pero ahora sí que nos van a querer colgar de un árbol cuando se enteren que no es cierto.

-¿Te dijo Yamato para qué quería hablar conmigo?-el pelirrojo volvió a tomar su abrigo.

-Dijo que mañana éste Yamato... nuestro primo, se va a Japón y que él también irá, que invitó a una amiga para que se fuera con él, que esperaba hablar contigo antes del amanecer si era posible.

-Comprendo... –le sonrió dulcemente a su hermana y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, pero antes de salir...

-Oh, Keisuke llamó como hace dos horas preguntando por ti, le dije que aún no llegabas, y me pidió de favor que te diera un sermón de llegar tarde y preocupar a los demás... él también estaba un poco inquieto. Le llamas, no hagas desesperar a mi Keisuke... –le miró fulminantemente, haciendo retroceder a su hermano mientras una gotita de sudor le resbalaba por la frente.

-Si, si, comprendo... le llamaré temprano en la mañana para que no se preocupe, ¿contenta?

-Sí... –y después vio como una cabellera rubia danzaba frente a él, para después desaparecer con mucha elegancia.

-Loca... –dejó escapar un suspiro y sonrió-"Sé que no estoy solo, y que tú... me sigues cuidando desde donde estás, mi querida Melissa".

**A TI, QUIEN YO AMO, BENDIGO POR LA FELICIDAD QUE ME HICISTE VIVIR**

** A TI, A QUIEN YO MAS QUIERO, AGRADEZCO POR LOS MOMENTOS EN QUE ME HICISTE REIR,**

** PORQUE SÉ QUE FRACASE TE DIGO ADIOS, NUESTRAS VIDAS DEBEN CONTINUAR**

PORQUE SÉ QUE TE AME, TE AMO Y TE AMARE, POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD 

Su corazón galopaba en una danza descontrolada, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, mientras se miraba en esos ojos amielados.

-Te amo, Yamato... –el moreno sonrió seductor mientras le besaba ardientemente, deseoso de más contacto...

-Yo también te amo, Taichi... te amo... –dijo mientras se separaba y se estremecía entre los brazos de Taichi.

El moreno sonrió dulcemente y le abrazó para seguir bailando, danzando bajo la luz de la luna, debajo de las estrellas, del cielo nocturno...

-¡¡¡¡¡Yamato!!!!!-y con un click despertó...

-¡¡¡¿Ah?!!!-en esos instantes se dio cuenta de que todo era un bello sueño, del cual no hubiese querido despertar, volvió a abrazar la almohada, imaginando nuevamente que era su querido Taichi, cuando un almohadazo le hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡¡¡¡¡Yamato Yamaguchi!!!!!-sabía que esa voz la conocía, pero hizo caso omiso, volviendo a caer en su sueño profundo-¡Si serás!

-Oh... mmm... déjame dormir un poco más... –pero muy pronto la imagen del moreno se diluyó en su mente, haciéndolo enfurecer totalmente.

-¡Yamato!-unos ojos azules le miraban con rabia, mientras que los suyos se abrieron de par en par al verle de frente.

-Lo siento, tío Raion, yo estaba...

-Estabas soñando... –adoptó una pose burlesca mientras entrelazaba sus manos y decía con una voz demasiado acaramelada: -Taichi... te amo...

El rubio sintió que el calor se subía hasta su rostro, enrojeciendo totalmente sus mejillas.

-¿Qué más has escuchado?-su rostro cambió a uno de terror cuando vio cómo sonreía el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, con sólo escuchar ese nombre fue suficiente como para saber que podré chantajearte por un buen tiempo. –sonrió abiertamente..

-Muy gracioso... –apretó sus puños y se fijó en el reloj que estaba a un lado de su cama en un buró-... pero si apenas son las 4:00 a.m.

-Bueno, se supone que me quedé a dormir en tu casa, si mis padres se enteran de que no, entonces habrá linchamiento sobre Ai y sobre mí.

-Sí... –se desesperezó y le miró algo interrogante-... ¿y... dónde estabas?

-Caminando, meditando, no tiene importancia.

-¿Ya sabes qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó tímidamente.

-No... pero, si lo llego a querer, él talvez ame a su prometida.

-No, te equivocas, él no la ama, ni ella a él, Kyo me platicó hace mucho que ella está enamorada de un tal Kaoru, uno de sus amigos.

-¿Eh? Ô.o –le miró algo desconcertado-¿Te refieres a ese muchacho de ojos violetas y cabello castaño?

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó el rubio algo intrigado.

-Por supuesto, me llevo muy bien con él... –le sonrió algo apenado-, ahora que recuerdo, él me habló de estar enamorado de una tal Miki, que no podía corresponderle, por estar... ella... –las palabras fueron muriendo en su boca-... compro... comprometida...

-Oh... –Matt le sonrió-, parece que no pones mucha atención a las cosas.

-Así que era eso, pero, ¿qué no puede posponer el matrimonio?

-Keisuke me habló, y me dijo que hay una manera. –Matt sonrió algo travieso.

-¿Y eso? ô.o

-Pues, verás... lo que sucede es que...

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había durado el viaje, pero estaba exhausto de estar escuchando a Mimi por todo el trayecto. Ella ya estaba haciendo planes de cómo unirlo a él y a Taichi, cosa que le hizo enrojecer más de 20 veces, después de ese número había perdido la cuenta. Estaban listos para bajar del avión, su padre bajó junto con Keisuke y Mimi le llevó corriendo hasta escaleras abajo.

-Bienvenidos... –una voz familiar le distrajo por unos instantes.

-Gracias por sus atenciones, -escuchó decir a su padre-ha sido muy amable.

-Le agradezco a usted que haya accedido a prestarnos su mansión como una nueva locación para la telenovela que estamos produciendo. –esa voz le seguía pareciendo tan familiar...

-¡Papá... ya están listos!... –volteó inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, tan familiar y tan cambiada que sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando vio a ese chico de ojos azules y cabellos dorados.

-¡¿Takeru?!-preguntó Matt mientras sentía que sus pies estaban a punto de dejarle de sostener.

-¿Ah?-el aludido volteó inmediatamente, después de todo ese tiempo, no pensó en volver a oírle, ¿sería verdad?, ¿ó sólo un sueño?-¿Yamato?

Después de todo ese tiempo, después de todo ese sufrimiento él volvía a estar ahí, en ese lugar, en donde fue tan feliz y tan infeliz, en donde se enamoró por primera vez y en donde fue traicionado. Todo se juntaba en su cabeza, todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

-Yamato... –escuchó la voz de su padre, sus brazos detuvieron su caída, mientras sus ojos azules le miraban algo preocupados-¿qué te pasa?

-Matt... –Mimi le miró horrorizada.

No sabía si correr ó quedarse ahí, no hasta que escuchó su voz, esa voz que le hirió tanto cuando tenía casi 15 años...

-Yamato... no puede ser, ¿eres tú?...

Después de eso, supo que ya no podría escapar de ahí...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Siento mucho el no poder responderles sus mensajes individualmente, pero ya no me da tiempo, pido una disculpa muy grande u.u.

Les agradezco su paciencia. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Gracias por todo su apoyo. Sayounara na no da n.n. (Sí, sí, nótese que ya vi Gravitation como unas 10 veces u.uU ó más o.o).


	28. No tengas miedo, estoy aquí

** : -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: **

** NOCTURNO**

** Capítulo 7**

** + No tengas miedo, estoy aquí +**

** : -: **

Movía los pies de un lado a otro mientras contenía el aliento. Estaba sentado sobre muchas maletas, que para colmo eran de Mimi, la cual le miraba algo triste.

-¿No irás a hablar con él?-preguntó de improviso, pero él negó con la cabeza-¿Y con Takeru?

-Déjame¿quieres?-le miró algo enojado.

-Yo sólo te recuerdo que ellos fueron tu familia, ellos te quisieron.

-¿Quererme!-ésta vez le miró con odio-¡Ellos me desgraciaron la vida!

-No, déjame decirte que no fueron ellos del todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-apretó los puños con furia.

-Tú pudiste haber detenido a Taichi.

-¡Yo lo amaba!

-¿Por eso no lo detuviste?

-Él... él era más fuerte que yo... –bajó la cabeza a punto de soltar en llanto.

-¡Yo no hablaba de eso idiota!-estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso-¡Hablaba de que debiste haber detenido lo que él estaba haciendo junto con Sora!

-Dime Mimi... –sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza-... si tú... te enamorases de Michael, bueno, lo estás, él es tu novio y lo quieres, pero imagina, si él te estuviera haciendo lo mismo que Taichi conmigo y te llegases a enamorar de él, aún sabiendo lo que él trama, aún sabiendo que no te ama, piensa¿harías lo mismo que yo¿dejarías todo, tu vida, tu corazón por él, creo que hasta darías el alma misma, pero no lo puedes entender...

-Lo entiendo Yamato, pero Taichi también te amaba, él pensó que tú lo traicionaste, porque... él leyó lo que tú escribiste... –le huyó a sus ojos, no quería ver la tristeza que los embriagaba, pero él le sonrió.

-Talvez era lo que me tenía deparado el destino, Dios sabía lo que tenía qué suceder, para hacer feliz a mi verdadero padre, para ser feliz yo... no sé, pero ahora que lo veo de otra manera, eso era lo que tenía qué pasar.

-Si eso es lo que piensas... entonces ve con él, fue tu padre, háblale, dile lo que piensas, él te comprenderá.

-Tengo miedo Mimi, de que no me haya perdonado.

-Él... –le sonrió cariñosamente mientras le tomaba el rostro con ternura-... él te ha perdonado, desde el momento en que se perdonó a sí mismo.

-¿Tú crees?-le miró esperanzado.

-No lo creo, lo sé, mira su rostro, su mirada, ha cambiado y tú también lo has hecho –le empujó, haciendo que él diera un salto y cayera de pie-. Si tú también lo has perdonado no tienes nada qué perder.

-Gracias... –le sonrió mientras caminaba con paso inseguro hacia donde se encontraba Hiroaki Ishida, a quien tiempo antes creyera su padre.

Levantó levemente la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba su hijo, miró algo confundido a Keisuke, no comprendía lo que sentía, pero era algo tan fuerte que le estrujaba el pecho.

-Son celos... –le dijo el ojiverde antes de que omitiera algún sonido, cerró los ojos y sonrió fríamente. Sí, eso era, eran celos lo que sentía, un sentimiento tan fuerte y sosegador como el amor-Y no deberías, él en un tiempo pasado fue su padre.

-Sí... –apretó los dientes cuando vio sonreír a su hijo de una manera tierna, pero fue intolerable cuando vio a su pequeño hijo en los brazos del otro.

-Antes de que tengas un colapso de celos, creo que deberíamos irnos, ellos tienen mucho de qué hablar... –Keisuke le sonrió cálidamente mientras Yamaguchi miraba con pesar alejarse a su hijo, el cual volteó para sonreírle, haciéndole saber que estaría bien.

-Él estará bien¿verdad?-preguntó confuso, cuando sintió el apretón de Keisuke en su hombro.

-No te preocupes tanto por él –le sonrió comprensivamente-, estará bien, ha añorado tanto éste momento.

-Sí... –bajó la cabeza con pesar-pero...

-Ya, no te ahogues en un mar de dudas, él siempre será tu hijo y no dejará de serlo sólo porque ha vuelto con la familia que creía que lo era. Él te quiere, no te preocupes.

-Ya... –se desesperó.

-Tranquilízate, no tienes porqué ponerte así...

-Lo sé, perdóname. -levantó la cabeza sólo para mirarle mientras se perdía en el bosque profundo de sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, sólo quiero verte feliz¿sí? –le sonrió, esperando la reacción del rubio, el cual le devolvió el gesto...

No le había gustado mucho haber dejado a su papá solo, pero quería escuchar tantas cosas que su padre tenía qué contarle, al igual que Takeru y su mamá.

-Has crecido tanto, Yamato. –Hiroaki dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, aún se sentía culpable, y podía sospechar que Yamato estaba un poco nervioso-¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

-Muy bien, mi papá... –pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hiroaki.

-Lo siento, es que... no debí haber reaccionado así, él es tu verdadero padre, aunque realmente no lo parece, se ve muy joven.

-Es verdad, él es muy joven, mi... –calló por unos segundos, no sabía si continuar-... mi madre y él se casaron muy jóvenes, y ella estaba enferma.

-Sí... –otra vez el silencio llenó el ambiente-Y... ¿te trata bien?

-Es muy bueno conmigo, aunque... bueno, al principio no sabía que él era mi verdadero padre. Después de lo que pasó, -Hiroaki quiso decir algo, pero Yamato siguió hablando-él me encontró, había caído por una ladera y estaba muy cerca de la tumba de mi madre, me llevó a su casa sospechando quién era, y al saber que no quería volver con ustedes me llevó a Estados Unidos. Cuidó de mí sin decirme nada, pensando que sería muy duro para mí saberlo y tenía razón, porque cuando me enteré fui muy cruel con él, pero me di cuenta de que no fue su culpa y que él sólo trataba de protegerme. Lo quiero mucho.

Hiroaki sonrió débilmente, sabía que si él encontraba a su verdadera familia podría seguir adelante, pero no se imaginó que tan pronto.

-Hermano... –dijo Takeru sonriendo-¿y quién era el que iba con tu papá?

-Oh... él... es el mejor amigo de mi papá... –calló por unos segundos-... pero...

-¿Sí?

-Bueno... –no estaba seguro si decir quién era en realidad ahora el ojiverde-... pero él... no, nada... –sonrió, pensando que su padre talvez no lo entendería, aún recordaba lo que sucedió en el pasado.

-Bien. –Hiroaki le sonrió, sin comprender lo que su hijo quería decirle-¿Por qué no vas a Odaiba con nosotros?-le preguntó sin pensarlo.

-No sé, tendría qué pedírselo a mi papá. –no quería ir, porque estaba seguro de que se encontraría a Taichi y era lo que menos pretendía, pero ansiaba ver una vez más a su mamá y tampoco podía negarlo, también al moreno-Aunque, puedo llamarle, sé que él me dejará.

-¡Qué bien, hermano!-Takeru le sonrió abiertamente-Tengo tanto qué contarte.

-Sí, eso espero... –Yamato sonrió mientras tomaba su celular entre las manos, marcando el número de Yamaguchi.

Casi hace una rabieta cuando su hijo le pidió quedarse en Odaiba, pero Keisuke le apartó el teléfono y le dio el permiso que Yamaguchi le hubiese negado, Matt no dijo nada, pero estaba casi seguro de que a su papá no le había agradado la idea.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Keisuke miró reprobatoriamente a su mejor amigo.

-¡Nada!-se cruzó de brazos realmente enojado por lo que había hecho Keisuke-¡Pero no tenías porqué entrometerte!

-Claro que sí... –se le acercó cariñosamente y le acarició la mejilla haciendo que el rubio cerrase los ojos por el contacto-te estás equivocando, puedes alejarlo de ti con tu actitud, él tiene el derecho de ser feliz¿por qué no te das cuenta de ello?

-No quiero que lo sea lejos de mí. –por unos segundos se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo, volviendo a perderse en su profunda mirada, nuevamente comenzó a experimentar una sensación de ansiedad, necesitaba los labios del ojiverde sobre los suyos, así que se acercó a él y le besó necesitadamente.

-No lo hará... –habló separándose un poco del rubio, para volver a besarlo-no debes preocuparte. Creo que para que te calmes deberíamos de salir a pasear un rato, así te despejarás...

-Estoy cansado por el viaje, no... –pero antes de continuar su mejor amigo le besó tiernamente, haciéndole desistir de todo intento de zafarse de su proposición.

-¿En serio no quieres?-le miró provocativamente, a lo cual Yamato se sonrojó totalmente.

-No... bueno, yo... es que... –desvió la mirada, odiaba esa actitud de Keisuke, siempre le convencía con esa mirada de cachorrito herido-... demonios. –se cruzó de brazos totalmente enojado.

-Y... ¿ahora qué te pasa?-le sonrió triunfante, sabía que había ganado.

-No me pasa nada. –comenzó a jugar con sus manos, nerviosamente.

-Je, je... –se le acercó peligrosamente por la espalda y se colocó detrás de él, inclinándole la cabeza hacia delante para tener su nuca a su disposición, besándola, acariciándola, propiciando que el rubio comenzara a "quejarse" por las caricias.

-Ya basta. –dijo rotundamente, pero su cuerpo le traicionaba, no podía alejar al ojiverde.

-¿No te gusta lo que hago?-sonrió malicioso mientras desabrochaba el cinturón del rubio-¿No te gusta que te acaricie, que te bese?

-Ah... –gimió cuando el ojiverde terminó de desabrochar su pantalón y acarició por encima de su ropa interior su sexo-detente por favor.

-¿Por qué?-sonrió por encima de su hombro, pero se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de los ojos del rubio-¿Qué te pasa?

-Aquí no, Keisuke, por favor. –dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama y se metía en el baño.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando acallar los sollozos que querían salir desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no podía comprender porqué se sentía así, pero la razón ya la sabía, los recuerdos no se iban y no querían dejarlo en paz, su corazón dolía y sabía exactamente porqué... aún, en algún lugar de su mente y su corazón estaba ella...

-Hassy...

Y Keisuke, que estaba recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta inevitablemente escuchó lo que el rubio murmuró...

El viento movió con una danza su cabello, mientras hundía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, golpeó el piso con insistencia, esperando impaciente a que llegara quien esperaba. De pronto, a lo lejos se vislumbró la figura de una persona.

-Llegas tarde... –dijo al momento en que una tierna sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

-Lo siento, tuve qué ayudar a mi mamá, por eso...

-No te preocupes –la calló suavemente, poniendo su mano en sus labios-, es mejor que no me des explicaciones, no las necesito.

-Pero Tai... –le sonrió suavemente, imitando la expresión de su amigo-... em, bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, el día de hoy va estar a reventar el cine.

-Sí... y si no alcanzamos boletos –miró a la pelirroja a su lado-entonces le diré a tu novio que la otra vez que no fuiste con él andabas de loca en la playa sin él¿eh? –le sonrió pícaramente, mientras recibía un leve golpe en la nuca.

-Tú le dices eso y no ves la luz del día siguiente. –murmuró por lo bajo, recibiendo un leve quejido de molestia por parte del moreno-.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... –levantó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba y ambos comenzaron a caminar lentamente por la ciudad...

En otro lugar: (+Más bien dicho, en los Estados Unidos ¬¬+) (+Bueno... ¬¬U+).

Era muy temprano¿las cinco de la mañana quizá¿las seis talvez? Avanzó con paso inseguro por las escaleras de su casa, había escuchado que tocaban la ventana de su habitación. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un sueño, pero de pronto reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado real para serlo, así que como no queriendo se asomó por ella y no cayó en su asombro al ver de quién se trataba.

Dio un suspiro antes de intentar abrir la puerta, necesitaba valor para intentarlo. Colocó su mano en la perilla y la giró, maldiciendo el porqué ninguno de sus sirvientes estaba despierto.

-Hola... –escuchó frente a él, pero no alzó la mirada, estaba totalmente confundido.

-Buenos días, Raion... –su mirada seguía baja.

-Em, disculpa por molestarte tan temprano, sé que es de mala educación, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Disculpe mi descortesía, puede pasar... –le dio el paso, pero el pelirrojo le indicó que lo haría después de él.

-Pasa tú primero¿sí? –le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo sonrojar a Kyo-Por favor.

-Pe... –sólo que fue interrumpido con un leve empujón que ejerció sobre él el pelirrojo-...

-¿Estabas dormido¿te desperté? –Raion parecía un niño pequeño mientras picaba con uno de sus dedos las costillas de Kyo.

-¿Eh? –preguntó entre leves risas que se escapaban de su garganta mientras luchaba contra el otro por mantener sus manos lejos de su cuerpo, aunque ése leve gesto de acercamiento le parecía realmente tranquilizador.

-Que si estabas despierto. –terminó de decir mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y esperaba a que el otro hiciera algo.

-Sí, lo estaba. –mintió, sonriéndole-He sido un desconsiderado –se llevó una mano a la boca mirando para todas partes-, ni siquiera le he ofrecido asiento.

-Te preocupas demasiado. –le sonrió yéndose a sentar a un sillón, mirando al ojiverde que no dejaba de moverse.

-Le traeré un poco de té y panecillos. –Raion le vio desaparecer por una puerta.

-Ésta va a ser una larga mañana –dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio-, al parecer él va a estar huyéndome, y yo que quería decirle...

-¡Aquí están! –Kyo llegó como rayo y comenzó a servir el té en unas tacitas como las que Keisuke tenía cuando Raion fue a buscar a Kyo-Por favor acepte quedarse a tomar una taza de té, me daría mu... –pero no terminó de decir nada porque unos labios se juntaron con los suyos, sobresaltándole al punto de abrir los ojos totalmente de la impresión.

Raion se separó lentamente del ojiverde, mientras sonreía al ver sus mejillas enrojecidas por el sorpresivo beso. Era tan inocente y tan hermoso que no sabía si tomarlo en sus brazos y hacerlo suyo ó cuidarlo como a un niño pequeño, aunque ya estaba considerando hacer ambas cosas.

-Sí quiero quedarme, pero... –le sonrió sensualmente, confundiendo al más pequeño-... pero sólo si... –y cuando iba a decir algo...

¡ RING ¡¡¡ RING !

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia la puerta, en donde pensó que se encontraba alguien interrumpiéndoles-.

-No es la puerta, es el teléfono. –sonrió quedamente el ojiverde mientras se paraba y tomaba el teléfono en sus manos-. ¿Bueno? Ah, sí... sí, me acosté temprano. No soy un niño pequeño, no me desvelé... ¿por qué me hablas a éstas horas¿Tuviste un problema con Yamato-san¿Y ahora qué pasó? Oh, ya veo... no, no estoy haciendo nada. ¿Qué por qué estoy despierto? Ah, pues... es que... –comenzó a sonrojarse levemente-... Raion-san vino... ¡No estamos haciendo nada malo! –el pobre ya parecía a éstas alturas un bombillo rojo totalmente iluminado- ¡Keisuke! Más te vale... bueno, cuídate, sí, me acostaré en mi cama... ¡pues claro que solo¿Con quién pensabas...¡¡¡¡Eres un depravado! –Raion ya estaba agarrando su estómago y soltando cada carcajada- Sí, adiós... me saludas a Yamato-san y a Yama-kun. Cuídalo mucho¿sí? Gracias, sí, me cepillé los dientes y cené bien. ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza, algunas veces suenas como mi papá... No, ya lo sé... ¿Decirle? No, Keisuke¿qué crees que me diga¿Decirle la verdad, eso suena tan fácil para ti, pero acuérdate qué pasó cuando tú se lo dijiste. Ya sé que tú no eres yo, pero si a ti te puso todos esos impedimentos ¿qué te dice que a mí no me hará lo mismo? Sí, ya sé que tengo qué enfrentar las cosas y abstenerme a todo lo que venga después, pero... –su voz pareció un susurro-... es que tengo miedo... Sí, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. Ya sé que no estoy solo, te tengo a ti y a todos mis seres queridos. Claro, sí, comeré bien. ¡No incendiaré la casa! Tampoco haré fiestas. No, no haré nada "indebido" con... ¡Oye! –pero de pronto se escuchó que colgaron-.

-Gracias al cielo no tengo un hermano mayor, aunque con Ai es más que suficiente. –el pelirrojo aún no paraba de reír-.

-Discúlpeme, no sabía que era mi hermano, él siempre es así conmigo-.

-Porque te quiere. –le sonrió cariñosamente-.

-Sí, supongo. –bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro-.

-Kyo... –Raion le tomó por la barbilla para que le encarase, cosa que tomó desprevenido al más pequeño-¿no tienes algo qué decirme? –preguntó, esperando una afirmación del otro, pero lo que se encontró fue una total confusión en él-.

-¿Yo?... ¿Sobre qué? –sus ojos mostraban todos los sentimientos que poco a poco se fueron aglomerando en su interior-.

-No te puse atención la última vez que discutimos, quiero saberlo de ti... todo¿por qué no me dijiste nada? –dejó que el otro moviera su mirada hacia otro lugar, mientras arrugaba con sus manos su pijama-.

-Yo tenía miedo... –dejó escapar un suspiro mientras continuaba-... de que usted no me quisiera después de saber que yo estaba comprometido. Para mí fue injusto saberlo, yo no amaba a la mujer que habían escogido para mí, me agradaba, pero sólo eso... Y cuando lo conocí, supe que usted era todo lo que yo necesitaba, quise estar a su lado desde ese momento, desde que usted posó sus hermosos ojos azules sobre los míos y me sonrió. No niego que al principio me asusté al pensar que otro chico pudiese gustarme, por eso comencé a investigar sobre eso, sabiendo de antemano que mi padre nunca lo aprobaría.

-¿Es a él a quien tienes qué decirle la verdad? –le preguntó, esperando una respuesta sensata-.

-Así es, Keisuke me dijo que no es momento de acobardarme, que si no le digo lo que siento nunca más me dejará ir. Pero es que él espera tanto de mí que no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar-.

-Huye conmigo... –el pelirrojo sonrió quedamente-... vámonos lejos, donde no nos encuentre, donde no pueda separarnos, eres mayor de edad, ya puedes decidir por ti mismo. Ambos podemos hacer una vida, los dos juntos... No le temo al destino, no le temo a la vida ni a lo desconocido, no si sé que tú estás conmigo...

-Raion... –sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba desesperadamente al cuerpo del ojiazul-... No lo sé...

-¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste es mentira? –apretó sus puños con impotencia-. ¿No me amas? Si es que lo haces ¿por qué no estás seguro? Si tienes miedo de que te abandone debes de dejar de pensar en eso, yo no lo haré, porque... porque...

-¿Sí? –Kyo le miró esperanzado, esperando ésas palabras que necesitaba escuchar para afianzarse y no permitirse caer, no ésta vez-.

-Porque yo te... quiero... –dejó escapar un suspiro, eso fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Su subconsciente le dijo que no fue muy auténtico al decirlo, porque dudó. Bueno, no fue eso, pero no podía articular bien las palabras en su boca-.

Pero de pronto no escuchó nada, eso lo alarmó, mirando hacia abajo, para encontrarse con que el ojiverde lo abrazaba con más desesperación mientras sollozaba. No pensó que eso le pudiese afectar, talvez ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

-Yo también lo amo... –la voz de Kyo se escuchó levemente, pero le hizo sonreír-... Y sí, quiero estar con usted toda mi vida, no quiero que se vaya. Ya no le temo a nada, porque yo también puedo seguir adelante si usted... –se incorporó y miró a los ojos de su amado-... si usted está conmigo.

-Háblame de tú... ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así... –le secó con cariño las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras depositaba un beso tierno en sus labios-.

-Te amo, mi querido Raion... –le sonrió, mientras sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza-.

Había dejado a Yamato en el baño, llorando. Había querido gritarle y recriminarle, pero se contuvo, porque realmente le amaba y no quería perderlo, ya había sufrido mucho desde su partida como para volver a verlo marcharse. No, él ya no quería sufrir, pero si su amor estaba de por medio no podía darse el lujo de la comodidad, él lo daría todo porque su mejor amigo estuviera bien, aunque eso consistiera en nunca poder tocarle.

Salió para aclarar sus ideas, comenzaba a anochecer. Su vista se posó en una escalinata, ya no daba para más, estaba volviéndose loco, pronto acabaría por desquiciarse.

-¿Por qué todo tiene qué ser así? –preguntó para sí mismo, cuando vio a una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y cabellera castaña, casi dorada mirándole fijamente-.

-¿Se siente bien? –preguntó mientras sostenía en una mano una bolsa con víveres-.

-Eh.. sí, lo siento, creo que pensé en voz alta. –se sonrojó levemente, más cuando aquella mujer le miró con escrutinio-.

-¿Le pasa algo? Se ve cansado. –atinó a decirle mientras se sentaba a su lado-.

-No, no me pasa nada, no se preocupe. –le sonrió, pero después bajó la mirada tristemente-.

-Sufres de desamor. –le pasó cariñosamente un brazo por encima de sus hombros-. Yo también lo hice muchas veces-.

-Todo el mundo lo hace.

-No siempre tiene qué ser así. Pero te daré un consejo, si realmente quieres a esa persona debes luchar por ella, aún estás a tiempo, no eches todo a perder. No sólo sufrirás tú, también los que están a tu alrededor, sin dejar de contarla a ella.

Keisuke sonrió, si ella supiera, si tan sólo supiera.

-Y si no es ella no importa, no dejes que se vaya, si tanto le amas sabrás qué hacer.

Se levantó y le sonrió cariñosamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Disculpe... –llamó Keisuke-.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella al voltearse-.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Oh, claro que puedes, mi nombres es Takaishi Natsuko.

-Takaishi-san, se lo agradezco. –hizo una inclinación y después continuó-. Mi nombre es Matsumoto Keisuke, por si algún día nos volvemos a ver.

-Espero que cuando eso suceda, Matsumoto-san, que ella, ó él esté a su lado y que usted no esté en el frío de la noche lamentándose.

-Gracias, eso espero.

-Adiós.

-Nos vemos...

Sonrió quedamente mientras ella se alejaba, tenía razón, debía luchar por él, un poco más de esfuerzo no le haría daño. Él quería estar con él, aunque eso consistiera en nunca "unirse".

-Aún es tiempo...

Abrió pesadamente la puerta de su apartamento, las luces estaban apagadas. No esperaba a nadie en casa, después de todo, Takeru le dijo que iba a ir con su padre a recibir al dueño de la mansión que les prestarían como locación para la Telenovela que estaban produciendo en su televisora y que se quedaría en su casa en Odaiba para continuar con las clases. Era lamentable que hubiese tenido qué cambiarse de casa, pero sus constantes viajes a Odaiba le hacían poder ver a Takeru. Su casa seguía allá, en donde Takeru casi siempre se quedaba, al igual que ella cuando tenía qué trabajar a veces semanas enteras en esa ciudad para tener qué regresar nuevamente a su ciudad natal. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y colocó el mandado en la mesa mientras abría el refrigerador para comenzar a preparar la cena.

-Mamá...

La pobre dio un tremendo salto cuando se asustó, realmente no esperaba a que su hijo estuviera en casa.

-¡Pero qué susto de muerte me has dado!

-Lo siento, cuando te escuché vine aquí, mi papá está en el cuarto.

-¿Hiroaki está aquí? –preguntó, todavía acomodando el mandado en su lugar-.

-Así es... y te tenemos una sorpresa... así que cierra los ojos. –le sonrió pícaramente-.

-¿Y ahora qué? –puso ambas manos en sus caderas, dándose inmediatamente por vencida y cerrando los ojos-.

Escuchó unos pasos, sonrió, esos dos ¿qué se traían?

-Ábrelos...

Abrió quedamente los ojos, esperando algo en las manos de su hijo, pero no cayó en su asombro cuando vio a un muchacho alto, rubio, de ojos azules con una mirada apenada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Hola, ma... –pero no pudo continuar, porque Natsuko se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle y darle suaves besos en sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas.

-Déjalo respirar, pobre, no sabes ni quién es y ya estás así... –Hiroaki parecía divertido con la escena, no pensó que ella reaccionaría así-.

-Mi Yama, mira qué grande estás, tan guapo, tan apuesto, tan cambiado. ¿Estás bien¿cómo te ha ido¿cómo vas en la escuela?

-Bien... ma... –parecía apenado-.

-Mamá... sabes que yo soy tu madre, así que no temas en decirlo-.

El rubio sólo sonrió, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Pensé que iríamos a Odaiba, pero mi padre me dijo que era mejor verte. –le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras ella le seguía abrazando-.

-Que bueno que están aquí, me da gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

-A mí también mamá... –le abrazó, recargando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, en esos momentos sentía que las lágrimas le embargaban, no quería llorar. Pero ésa vez no le importó y dejó que todo lo que sentía se le escapara por los ojos.

En momentos como esos sabía que no estaba solo y que aunque todo se viera difícil siempre estaría acompañado de personas que lo querían. También sabía que tarde o temprano tendría qué afrontar la realidad, y que tendría qué ver a Taichi. Tenía miedo, sí... no quería que él lo volviera a humillar, pero algo en su corazón brilló, un rayo de esperanza, sabía que el moreno no le era indiferente en sentimientos y que tarde o temprano juntos estarían. Mañana... el día siguiente iría con él y ya no escaparía, le diría lo que sentía... sólo esperaba que él fuera sincero...

Y mientras pensaba en eso, en algún lugar de Odaiba un muchacho de cabellos y ojos castaños miraba por la ventana de su habitación, oprimiendo con sus manos su pecho. Tenía un presentimiento y no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedería. Miró por enésima vez la cajita negra que contenía un bello anillo de compromiso en su interior y sonrió tristemente.

-Yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz. No esperaré a un fantasma de mis recuerdos, mañana le pediré a ella que se case conmigo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Gomen por la demora, pero como dicen: "Más vale tarde que nunca" y ésta vez sí que me tardé. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y que almenos a alguien le agrade lo que escribí o.o.

Sin más me despido, deseándoles un buen día. Gracias por su atención.

Respuestas a sus Comentarios:

**Eli-chan:** ¿Ya te dije que te quiero mucho? Es que es la verdad, tu apoyo incondicional siempre me da ánimos para seguir adelante. Bien, después de mis cursilerías te diré. Me da gusto que te agrade, porque como siempre, mis historias toman unos cursos medio chafas XD pero bueno, dicen que cada cosa se parece a su dueño O.o. Y sí, qué bien que Matt volvió a ver a su antigua familia, pobre ya se lo merecía, ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa y no quiero que lo siga haciendo. Cuídate mucho, espero verte pronto por aquí, aunque no sé cuánto vaya a tardar en actualizar nuevamente, sabes que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para subir el próximo capítulo, ya trabajo en eso, pero no sé cuándo lo vaya a terminar, de pronto se me va la inspiración y dejo las cosas a medias. Nos vemos y gracias.

**Yuuna Ushiha:** Hola, no pensé que alguien me fuera a recriminar por eso XD, pero eso me dice que si alguien se queja voy por buen camino n.nU. Ya sabes que cuando escribes debes dejar la parte más "interesante" como el final de cada capítulo para que almenos alguien quiera seguir leyendo y los dejes en suspenso una y otra vez. Ya viste que todo fue bien, aunque hubieron unos pequeños inconvenientes, pero Raion y Kyo ya están mejor, y no sé si Miki y Kaoru vayan a quedar bien, bueno, talvez sí, cuando Kyo le diga a su padre que está con Raion, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante.

Realmente espero que te haya agradado el capítulo y que disfrutes de ésta historia que está medio loca, pero muy al estilo mío XD. Cuídate mucho, te agradezco por tan lindos Reviews y tu paciencia.

**Ruki-chan:** Gracias, yo también espero tener más inspiración y tiempo para escribir y que cada lectora se vaya almenos satisfecha después de tanto tiempo de espera.

**Tamoky:** Am, gracias por recordarme mi triste y patética vida... pero en fin. No, no te creas, bueno, por lo de triste y patética sí, pero por lo demás ni te aflijas. Realmente yo también espero que todo me salga bien, porque ya casi me cuelgan de un árbol, Mary-sama todavía está enojada conmigo y no es para menos, pero que también entienda, ella fue joven, uno es impulsivo y hace cada pen... o.o ...estupidez... que para qué te cuento. Lo de escribir, bueno, es por falta de tiempo y también por la inspiración, pero cuando me quite éste gran peso de encima yo seré muy feliz y mis historias seguirán su curso... Y me da también mucho gusto que almenos a alguien haya podido inspirar para que escriba sus historias, un día de estos me daré una vuelta por la página para buscarlas y leerlas, claro si no te molesta n.--.

Sin más me despido, dándote las gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia, que si es larga, bueno, no pensé que fuera a serlo, yo iba a dejarlo en el primer final, pero muchas personas me recriminaron y casi me amenazaron (+Otras hasta me insultaron O.o+), así que tuve qué continuarle, y ya ves... aquí sigo. Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto n.n.

**Lupi-chan:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo. De veras que lo necesito, últimamente he estado pensando que mi vida es un asco y que me ahogo en ella, pero en fin, uno se pone a hacer tormentas en vasitos de agua, ah, la naturaleza humana n.nU. Y en serio espero que no te aburras de haber tenido qué esperar tanto, porque creo que todavía falta para que termine de escribir el otro capítulo, es más, yo diría que mucho. Recuerda que la paciencia es un gran don n.--.

**Mito Sam: **Am, después de reírme unos momentos por tu review tan gracioso... em... XD. No sé porqué pienso que tú y yo nos parecemos, la otra vez estaba pensando en eso y en cierta forma sí. Espero que tú no te metas en los mismos problemas que yo y que te vaya bien, porque eso es lo que necesito ahorita. Te agradezco por tus atenciones y porque te tomas la molestia de leer éste fic tan patético, hay mejores escritoras por ahí, esperando a que alguien lea sus historias y que no pierdan el tiempo con las mías, pero en fin, talvez aún tengo un poco de suerte. Discúlpame por haber tardado tanto, pero mi inspiración se esfumó y me dijo: "¿Sabes qué, Meyka-chan, me voy, tu vida es un asco y no pienso hundirme junto contigo". Pero de igual manera volvió o.o. Por lo de Sora, em, no es tan mala, sí, lo sé, jugó con los sentimientos de Yama y de Tai, pero no sabía lo que hacía, aún ahora la comprendo, yo hubiera destrozado a alguno de los dos hace tiempo, pero ahora que soy un poco más madura sé que así no se arreglan las cosas. Cuando alguien no te quiere no puedes obligarlo a que lo haga, por mucho que lo ames. Siempre es bueno dejarles ir cuando es necesario. Y verás que ella no estará de acuerdo con lo que el baboso de Taichi quiere hacer, ayudará de alguna manera a que Tai y Matt vuelvan a estar juntos y también Mimi, pero como dice Doña Chonita: "Ésa es otra historia". Em, creo que ya me voy, a lo mejor y ni tienes tiempo para leer y yo quitándotelo. Cuídate, nos vemos, pásatela bien y por favor, sé paciente, espero continuar pronto con esto.

**Xubose:** ¿Sabes? Nunca me habían escrito tan bonito Review, hiciste que me sintiera orgullosa de lo que hago, y también me diste una razón para seguir escribiendo. Sé que soy demasiado¿cómo decirlo, em, que tengo falta de modestia XD, pero realmente me agradó lo que me dijiste. Almenos sé que he estado aprendiendo algo después de escribir por tantos años, em, bueno, no tantos como otras personas, pero que almenos me desenvuelvo mejor que antes. También me sirvió de mucho que me hayas dicho que has sentido lo que los personajes viven, porque eso me dice que voy por un buen camino y que ya domino un poco los sentimientos en éste fic. Y sobre todo que piensas que esto es un poco realista, yo sé que talvez no, pero almenos trato de hacerles la vida imposible para que sufran, aunque yo por desgracia lo hago junto con ellos o.o.

También tienes razón en eso de que qué bueno que tú no hayas leído desde el comienzo mi fic, porque sí, realmente hubieras querido matarme, aunque antes no tardaba tanto en actualizar, una vez subí 4 capítulos en una semana, no te miento, pero mi inspiración comenzó a morir cuando supe que estaba en aprietos y no sabía cómo salir. Aún ahora me siento desolada, pero estoy encontrando unos rayitos de luz que se cuelan entre mi aterradora oscuridad. En serio, en serio, en serio te agradezco de todo corazón lo que me has dicho, así que intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Algún comentario que quieras hacer o alguna idea serán bien recibidos. Por cierto, no sé cuánto falte para el final, porque cuando digo, sí, así va a terminar luego pongo más cosas y más enredos que cuando acuerdo el final se ve muy lejos. Yo creo que todavía hay RAPSODIA para rato. Olvidaba agradecerte por decir que escribo buenos LEMONS, pero en fin, todo mundo dice que soy una pervertida, así que eso de escribir escenas así es lo que más me gusta XD. Cuídate mucho, siempre es bueno contar con escritoras de reviews como los míos XD. Nos vemos después.


	29. Regresar al Ayer

**: -: -: -: **

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**RAPSODIA **

**Versión 3.0**

**: -: -: -: **

**NOCTURNO**

**Nota: **Pensando: "".

Hablando: - -.

Notas de la Autora dentro del fic: (+).

Para futuras aclaraciones ((Al final del fic)):

**NOTA: **La clasificación de éste capítulo será **NC-17**. Así que quedan advertidas aquellas personas a las que no les gusta el **LEMON**.

Por cierto, yo pensaba reivindicar a la bruja de Sora, pero como ella siempre queda de mala en las historias, pues... otra vez lo será XD.

Y también les agradezco por leer mis historias enfermizas que no terminan en nada, aunque como una promesa que le hice hace mucho a una amiga ésta historia sí tendrá un final feliz. ¿Ustedes qué dicen, creen que lo logre? o.o.

**Capítulo 8**

_**Regresar al ayer **_

**: -: -: -: **

Se le quedó mirando a la persona que estaba frente a él, mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que traía entre sus manos. Ella parecía afligida, pero no sabía cuánto, hasta que vio que comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Tai? –dijo, soltando por fin lo que traía dentro-. ¿Por qué dejé de quererlo, por qué él dejó de amarme?

-Sora...

-No me había dado cuenta de esto, hasta que fue muy tarde. Nos hicimos daño, nos causamos dolor. ¿Por qué cuando te enamoras tiene qué suceder todo esto?

-Sora...

-¿Cómo puede ser que me haya enamorado de alguien más? –estrujó entre sus manos el vestido que traía, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente-.

-Sora...

-¿Por qué me tuve qué enamorar de ti? –bajó la mirada, los ojos de Taichi hacían que le doliera nuevamente el alma-. Lo siento, yo...

-¿Qué viste en mí? –él también desvió la mirada-. Si no soy más que un idiota, un torpe que sólo hace sufrir a quien le ama.

-Tai... –sonrió levemente-... te equivocas, eres tan especial.

-¿Por qué me mientes así¿Por qué todo el mundo me tiene lástima?

-No es lástima, sólo te decimos la verdad. –le tomó con ambas manos el rostro y le volvió a sonreír-. Abre los ojos, eres tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

-Si fuera lo que tú dices, entonces él... él...

Se quedó callado. Sabía que había herido a Sora con el comentario, aún no lo superaba, y ahora que sabía lo que ella sentía por él fue más cruel con sus sentimientos.

-Ya no importa, el recordarlo es regresar al ayer, ahora es el presente, no el pasado.

-Tai...

-Si le recordamos... entonces sería revivir el pasado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es momento de continuar, Sora...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Todo lo que te hace daño lo tienes qué olvidar.

-Pero Tai...

-Es momento de hacer una vida nueva...

** TUS RECUERDOS SIEMPRE ME HACÍAN FELIZ  
**** HACÍAN LATIR MI TRISTE CORAZÓN  
**** PERO UN DÍA TODO ACABÓ  
**** ¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUÉ SER ASÍ?**

**:-:-:-:**

Dejó escapar un enorme suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Parte de la madrugada estuvo deambulando sin saber adonde ir o qué hacer, vagando por la ciudad, perdiéndose entre la gente. Lo que ésa mujer le había dicho era verdad, pero ahora que lo pensaba, él no era el único que tenía qué poner los cimientos a su relación, también estaba Yamato, el cual al parecer seguía pensando en Hassy.

Ella, a pesar de estar muerta parecía vivir en el corazón del rubio, entristeciéndole de una manera asombrosa, quebrándole el alma. ¿Qué era lo que guardaba su mejor amigo en el corazón¿Por qué no le decía lo que en realidad sucedía¿Qué cosa le estaba escondiendo?

Con un poco de pereza comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras cerraba los ojos y se movía en la cama, tomando las cobijas y atrayéndolas hacia sí. Fue en ese momento en el que escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-¿El servicio de limpieza tan temprano? –dijo quedamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo a aquel o aquella que se atrevía a molestarle cuando se encontraba tan cansado-.

No le hizo caso, no hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Keisuke...

En esos instantes su corazón dio un respingo, y nuevamente volvió a maldecir en su interior el no estar en las mejores condiciones para recibirle ahí. Talvez pelearían definitivamente, talvez dejarían de hablarse, de verse.

-¿Estás ahí? –esa voz le partió el alma, estaba cargada de tristeza y melancolía, como si estuviese muriendo por dentro. Fue por eso que con pesadumbre se levantó de la cama y le abrió la puerta-.

-¿Qué quieres? –tomó su cabeza con su mano derecha, mientras masajeaba con ésa misma una de sus sienes-.

-Yo... –bajó la cabeza y juntó ambas manos, como en señal de pena-... ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro... –dejó que entrara y cerró la puerta, mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría para despertarse-.

Cuando volvió, lo encontró sentado en un extremo de la cama, jugando con sus manos, parecía nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría ahora¿Le diría que todo era una equivocación y que debían separarse¿Le diría que se había dado cuenta de que no sentía nada por él¿Qué le contestaría¿Se enojaría y le "escupiría" en la cara que él tampoco sentía algo por él¿Por qué se sentía así¿Por qué su corazón comenzaba a latir tan desbocadamente?

Y por primera vez en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo para siempre, después de haberle tenido por unos momentos en sus brazos. Y comenzó a sumirse en la desesperación, en la oscuridad total.

Con incertidumbre se quedó frente al otro que seguía callado.

-Keisuke... –pronunció el otro, haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por unos instantes, para después seguir haciéndolo-... hay... hay algo que... yo... que... que pasó y que tienes... que tienes qué saber...

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo con frialdad, pero su corazón se enterneció al ver los ojos del otro, estaban a punto de soltar en llanto-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa... yo soy el único culpable... –enterró entre sus manos su rostro, comenzando a sollozar-...

-¿De qué hablas? –no pudo detenerse y con un gesto amable le rodeó con sus brazos, mientras el otro se enterraba en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente-.

-No sé qué vayas a pensar de mí cuando te lo diga. –su cuerpo se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos-.

-... –se quedó callado, esperando a que el otro le dijera algo, pero no sucedió nada-. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Es sobre Hassy...

Un terrible silencio los envolvió, mientras él se separaba del rubio, que para esos momentos había dejado de llorar. Dejó escapar un suspiro que provino de su corazón, el cual estaba a punto de romperse.

-Es por lo que acaba de pasar¿verdad? –el otro sólo asintió y se limitó a esperar, como siempre-.

-Soy un traidor, Keisuke, aún ahora, aún después de que ella ya está muerta. –su voz se quebró-.

-¿Por qué? –no comprendía las palabras del otro-.

-Porque... porque... –le miró a los ojos y con un gesto afligido dijo-... ella también te amaba.

Todo fue tan repentino que se descolocó por completo. Su cerebro tardó en procesar completamente esas palabras que parecían dagas abriendo su ya de por sí dolorido corazón. Incrédulo se separó del rubio y le dio la espalda, dando unos pasos y apoyándose en una pared.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear, mientras un terrible mareo lo invadió-.

-Ambos amábamos a la misma persona, pero nos dimos cuenta de que nunca nos amaría, así que decidimos darnos valor el uno al otro. Yo más que nada, porque ella me necesitaba. Sé que piensas que soy cruel, que lo fui y que talvez lo seguiré siendo, pero nunca pude dejar de pensar en ti. Tampoco ella lo hizo.

-¿Por qué...? –su mente se confundió, mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía-...

-Me lo dijo días antes de que se fuera, antes de que me dejara solo. Ella nunca se iba a olvidar de ti, y lo curioso es que lo que dicen las personas de "que los que se pelean se quieren" es verdad¿no es así?

-No entiendo... –le encaró, pero el rubio le huyó, mirando hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su lado-... ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?

-Ella me dijo que tú estabas enamorado de una persona más... pero que nunca te atreverías a decirle la verdad.

-Ella sabía que yo te... –se llevó una mano a la boca, incrédulo, indispuesto a aceptar la realidad-... que yo te...

-Quise hacerla feliz... pero me sentí egoísta al saber que no sentía nada, y que talvez nunca le querría como a ti. Y... –su llanto volvió a fluir, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tomando la tela de sus pantalones-... y sé que soy cruel, muy cruel al decir esto... pero... cuando ella murió... sentí que descansé. Que ambos lo hicimos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –cerró sus ojos, estaba renuente a escuchar más-.

-Te lo dije... fui muy egoísta. ¡Pero ella también lo fue! –le encaró, sólo que después le dio la espalda-. Porque aún después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir... en el único en el que pensaba era en ti. Me hablaba por tu nombre, y mientras estuvimos juntos siempre lo hizo. ¿No crees que también fue horrible para mí?

-¡No te lo creo! –lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó hacia sí-. ¡Júrame que eso es verdad!

-No te mentiría con algo así... –con una calma que desesperó al ojiverde, Yamato le separó de él-... ella te dejó esto antes de morir... –le extendió un sobre, el cual parecía un poco viejo-... por favor léelo... –se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir-. Por cierto, la última noche que estuvo conmigo, ella me dijo que si algún día volvía a verte te diría lo mucho que te amaba. –su voz se quebró, y entre todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaron en su corazón sintió que éste estuvo a punto de explotar-. Murió antes de hacerlo, yo sólo he cumplido su última voluntad... –y al decir eso, cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminando a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar se dejó caer frente a su puerta, sollozando, sintiendo cómo perdía poco a poco su última oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba-.

**TODO ES TRISTEZA EN MI CORAZÓN  
TE LLEVASTE MI VIDA, MI ILUSIÓN  
Y SIENTO QUE NO PUEDO CAMINAR MÁS  
SIENTO QUE ME HUNDO EN LA SOLEDAD **

Y mientras tanto éste Keisuke leía las últimas palabras que le dedicó una de sus mejores amigas...

**:-:-:-:**

Tomó la manija de la puerta entre sus manos y giró la perilla. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y se adentró a ése lugar, su casa.

-Bienvenido... –dijo su madre cuando lo vio, pero éste sólo bajó la cabeza-. ¿Qué sucede, Taichi?

-Vengo por mis cosas... –su voz bajó de tono, pero parecía decidida-... y a despedirme...

-¿Por qué¿De qué hablas? –se quedó asombrada, su hijo nunca llegaría de ésa manera a la casa-.

-Me voy... ahora mismo. –le miró, enfrentándola-. No pienso escuchar nada de lo que me digas, ya no quiero escuchar nada...

-¿Pero... por qué? –su voz se escuchó afligida, a punto de soltar en llanto-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me voy, mamá. Me voy para siempre de éste lugar. –sin mirarla siguió su camino, a su habitación, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas una maleta y comenzaba a llenarla de su ropa y pertenencias-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –le miró suplicante, necesitaba una explicación-. Ésta mañana que saliste te veías tan tranquilo¿por qué ahora estás así?

-¿Cómo? –su voz se volvió rígida-.

-Pareces decidido a todo. Estás enojado por algo.

-Te equivocas... sí estoy decidido, pero no estoy enojado, estoy cansado. –con algo de brusquedad cerró su maleta y tomó algo de dinero que guardaba en una alcancía-.

-Pero... ¿qué vas a hacer¿Dónde vas a vivir? –una enorme angustia se apoderó de ella-.

-Ya voy a terminar mi carrera, me ofrecieron estudiar la maestría y después el doctorado, con un buen trabajo de por medio. –volteó a verla-. Pero no es solo eso. –sonrió tranquilamente-. Me voy a casar.

Tardó unos segundos en masticar y digerir las palabras de aquel, su hijo mayor, el más tierno y más buen hijo que cualquiera pudiera tener. Siempre leal, siempre sonriente, feliz, aquel a quien ella le dio la vida y que después de tiempo se largaba así como así, haciendo una vida de la que ella no estaba enterada.

-¿Así sin más? –preguntó incrédula-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? –su voz se quebró-. ¿Qué te pasa, Tai?

-¡Estoy cansado! –su tierna voz se convirtió en filosas dagas que traspasaron su corazón-. ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto! Quiero... –volvió a calmarse, suavizando su rostro y voz-... quiero volver a ser feliz. Quiero dejar todo lo que me duele atrás.

-Pero... –con un poco de temor se acercó a él y le abrazó con ternura-... ¿estás seguro que lo lograrás de ésa manera¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto?

-Busco escapar, busco ser libre de mis recuerdos, de mi pasado. –se aferró al cuerpo de su madre, arrodillándose y abrazándole de la cintura, intentando reprimir el llanto que estaba próximo a fluir-. Quiero olvidarlo todo. Vivir una vida nueva.

-Taichi... –ella, con todo el amor comprensivo de las madres se arrodilló junto a él y le atrajo hacia su pecho, arrullándole en un compás consolador-... ¿Estás seguro de que es lo que realmente quieres¿Es lo que realmente deseas?

-Quiero creer que es así... –no pudo contenerse más y unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos color miel-... quiero pensar que por primera vez en mi vida la decisión que tomaré será la correcta. Quiero creer que todo lo que está en el pasado ahí está y que no volverá nunca más. –su voz se convirtió en un susurro-. No quiero causar más daño.

-No lo harás, cariño. –le sonrió cariñosamente-. Ya no lo harás...

Después de eso había salido de ahí con la maleta en manos, mientras esperaba a Sora en la terminal del Tren.

** TUS RECUERDOS SIEMPRE ME HACÍAN FELIZ  
HACÍAN SONREÍR A MI TRISTE CORAZÓN  
PERO YA NO ESTÁS A MI LADO  
SOLO NO PUEDO SEGUIR **

Pero aún estaba inseguro de lo que sería. Ya no sabía ni qué pensar del loco corazón que trataba de decirle que hacía lo incorrecto, el cual latía desbocado, intentando que recapacitara a cada movimiento. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si 'él' volviera. ¿Qué sucedería si él le dijese que aún le amaba, que aún quería estar a su lado¿Qué le diría él mismo?

Con pesado gesto se dejó caer sobre una banca, esperando a su, ahora, prometida. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella se enamoró al final de él, cuando en su pasado él mismo se había enamorado de la persona de la cual ella estaba locamente enamorada. ¿Por qué el destino jugaba así con ellos¿Qué era lo que les tenía deparado?

-Es ilógico... –su voz se escuchó suavemente-... que él pudiera regresar.

Pero cabía la esperanza de que él fuera con él. ¿Aún le querría? Sí, tenía la seguridad de que Matt aún sentía algo por él, un sentimiento tan puro y tan poderoso que incluso podría derretir los más fríos icebergs. Ir a su lado, pedirle, no, implorarle que le perdonara, que era un crío que creía estar enamorado de Sora, que aún podían comenzar de nuevo, desde cero, ser felices. Ir con él, por él a Estados Unidos, traerle de vuelta, olvidar lo pasado, seguir un presente.

-Creía estar enamorado... –por primera vez desde que tomara ésa abrupta decisión se sintió confundido-... creo estar tomando la decisión correcta...

Se quedó callado por unos instantes, por breves momentos en que todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

-Creer estar haciendo lo correcto...

Miró hacia su izquierda, donde descansaba su maleta, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-No puedo dudar de mí, no puedo volver a dudar de lo que siento. –con decisión le sonrió a la mujer pelirroja que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa-. Ella, ahora, es lo único que tengo...

** ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?  
****¿QUÉ ERROR COMETÍ?  
**** ¿POR QUÉ TODO ACABÓ?  
**** ¿ES QUE NO TE HICE FELIZ?**

Y con ésa sonrisa en sus labios la distancia entre los dos se acortó, mientras ella se lanzaba a sus brazos, siendo acogida por un efusivo abrazo.

-Pensé que no vendrías... –él le acarició suavemente la melena pelirroja, besándole suavemente en los labios-... pensé que me dejarías solo.

-Por ti iría hasta el mismo infierno... –ella se acurrucó en su pecho y sonrió totalmente emocionada-... daría hasta mi vida.

-¿Estás segura de que has tomado la decisión correcta por estar conmigo? –le sonrió, esperando una respuesta que ya sabía-.

-¿Y qué más da? Si estoy contigo... ya nada me importa... –un tren se detuvo a su lado, mientras muchas personas salían y otras entraban por las diferentes puertas que éste tenía-... sólo me interesa estar a tu lado. –calló por unos instantes-. ¿Y tú?

Él se quedó sorprendido y sonriéndole hermosamente le miró a los ojos, haciéndola inmensamente feliz.

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Estás seguro de querer estar a mi lado?

-Si no lo estuviera... –con cariño le puso su dedo índice sobre su pequeña nariz-... no estaría aquí, esperándote.

-Te amo, Taichi... –ella le besó con cariño, pero cuando ella dijo eso, todo lo que venía guardando dentro le cayó encima, como un balde de agua fría-...

Quiso responder algo, y con inseguridad respondió un: "Yo también", pero que no estaba siendo dirigido a ella, sino más bien a un rubio de ojos azules que a su parecer estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance. Cabía la oportunidad de ir, pero los brazos que se ciñeron a su cuello lo detuvieron, ya había tomado una decisión, una que cambiaría su destino, pero que estaba seguro, le haría olvidar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, pues esa persona que le miraba sonriente le comprendía, ya que ella tenía el mismo sufrimiento carcomiendo su corazón.

-Vámonos... –le dijo cariñosamente, mientras ella le sonreía, afianzándose de su brazo, tomando su pequeño bolso entre sus manos-.

-Sí...

Y mientras caminaban por un amplio pasillo, donde las personas se perdían en sus preocupaciones, dos muchachos dispuestos a superar su pasado se apresuraban a tomar un tren, del cual, ya no habría partida atrás.

"_¿Estás seguro de lo __que haces?_" una voz en su cabeza le hizo reflexionar "_Aún es tiempo para arrepentirse._"

"_Lo estoy..._" respondió, tomando con fuerza el brazo de aquella que le brindaba una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz "_... porque ya no estoy solo. Ya no tengo qué cargar con todo esto yo solo._"

"_Te has arrepentido de muchas cosas antes¿crees que de esto no lo harás?_" esa misma voz volvió a escucharse, revelándole a un muchacho de ojos azules que le miraba con reproche "_¿Estás seguro de que es la decisión correcta?_"

"_Tú ya no estás aquí conmigo, ya no puedo seguir solo..._" le miró, pero después bajó la cabeza "_Sólo eres un fantasma de mi pasado, algo que sucedió y no volverá a ser._"

"_Si tú crees que está bien, yo te apoyo..._" Matt le dio la mano y le sonrió, pero de pronto ésa escena desapareció, para mostrarle que estaba frente a la puerta del tren "_... yo siempre apoyaré lo que hagas, aún cuando nos destruya a ambos..._" esa voz se perdió como un susurro entre la gente, pero que alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –Sora le miró algo asustada, parecía de pronto muy pálido y con una congoja muy grande-.

-Nada... –le sonrió conciliadoramente-... sólo fue algo que había olvidado...

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó su marcha, mientras él miraba cómo las personas iban desapareciéndose rápidamente, como su pasado.

"_La decisión correcta ya la he tomado..._" su voz se escuchó como en eco en su mente.

"_Si tú crees que está bien, yo te apoyo. Yo siempre apoyaré lo que hagas, aún cuando nos destruya a ambos..._"

Y con ésa punzaba en su corazón siguió su camino, mirando a su lado el futuro de incierto que le esperaba.

"_... aún cuando nos destruya a ambos..._"

** DIME POR FAVOR QUÉ FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ...**

**:-:-:-:**

Se recostó en su cama y trató de asimilar lo que minutos antes había pasado. Era increíble pensar en lo que Yamaguchi le había dicho. Él, él, que lo daría todo para estar a su lado no podría ser correspondido, debido a un fantasma del pasado, a ella, quien le arrebató la felicidad de las manos, a aquella que se llevó de su lado a su rubio. A ella, que a pesar de estar muerta seguía rondando en la mente de aquel por quien daría su vida entera.

Con pesar miró el sobre que tenía entre sus manos, el cual tenía su nombre escrito con la caligrafía de Hassy...

-Hassy... –se permitió decir, mientras recordaba a la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verde esmeralda estarle molestando. Siempre le sacaba de quicio, pero siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándole en todo-...

Ella sabía lo que sentía por Yamato, más de una y mil veces lo sospechó, pero siempre se quedó callada. Al principio pensó que era porque siendo amiga de ambos no podía meterlos en problemas, pero cuando los vio besarse todo lo que él creía se derrumbó. Ella se llevó todo lo que él quería, por lo que luchaba, por su amor prohibido. Hassy se fue con él y se casaron, tuvieron un hijo, pero después ella se fue, dejando solo a su Yamato, al cual estaba dispuesto a consolar. ¿Por qué se había ido¿Qué había sucedido?

Con manos temblorosas rasgó la parte de arriba del sobre con sus llaves y sacó una simple hoja que tenía escritas muchas palabras, que sin duda eran de ella.

_Keisuke:_

_Sé que para estos momentos ya te habrás enterado de todo lo que siento, y también sé que ya estarás odiándome por quitarte lo que más amabas, no, corrijo, lo que más amas. No sé dónde estaré yo cuando repases mis escritos, pues pienso irme y dejarte el camino libre, para que seas realmente feliz con la persona que amas, por la cual lucharás hasta el cansancio, por aquel que sólo puede conmover tu corazón, como lo hiciste con el mío._

_También, para estos momentos ya sabrás que me he ido, y que él está solo, si ya lo sabes, te pido por favor que cuides mucho a quien amas, es tan frágil que no soportará el estar solo, ya le quitaron todo por lo que seguía, y lo más triste es que yo fui una de las causantes. Me pregunto si algún día podrá perdonar lo que le hice, aunque no fue intencional. Ambos nos necesitábamos, nos comprendíamos, te amábamos y sabíamos que nunca seríamos correspondidos, bueno, por mi parte yo lo sabía, como también comprendía el sentimiento que tenías hacia Yamato, el cual nunca le dije. Soy muy egoísta, le he quitado todo, todo, ahora sé que merezco la muerte._

_Entre los momentos de lucidez que tengo razono lo que he hecho, y lloro, porque no te tengo a mi lado, y por haberles separado, por aceptar estar con él cuando yo pude haberle alentado a irse contigo, aún cuando éramos unos niños. No sabes cuánto lloro. En mis noches de agonía imploro un perdón divino, quisiera que ambos fueran felices, juntos, pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo, porque yo te amo. Quiero hacerme a un lado, pues te amo tanto que el saber que estás triste me hace sufrir enormemente, porque sé que es mi culpa que tú también llores, sintiéndote desolado, triste, confundido, como yo, como me siento cuando ésta carta te escribo. Ahora que sé que ya lo sabes me siento feliz, pues sé que lo cuidarás y lo atenderás._

_Un favor más te pido, cuida mucho a mi hijo, dale mucho cariño, háblale de mí, aunque sé que él también lo hará. Dile que lo quiero mucho, que lo quise mucho. Que lo arrullé entre mis brazos y le besé en su frente y que ambos nos sonreímos, y que si a alguien amé más que a ti, fue a él. Dile que morí, que no me fui y lo dejé solo, que estoy en el cielo y que desde allá velo por él, que buscaré su felicidad, que siempre estaré a su lado. Ámalo mucho, Keisuke, como amas a mi esposo, a aquel a quien te arrebaté. Te imploro que le des de tu cariño, aún cuando haya sido hijo mío, recuerda que también es de Yamato, dale comprensión, consuelo, dale todo lo que yo no podré darle. Quiérelo, por favor, eso te pido._

_Cuídate mucho, también cuida a mis dos tesoros, pues aún cuando no me casé enamorada aprendí a querer a Yamato, aunque nunca me olvidé de ti._

** ERES LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE HA ACARICIADO MI CORAZÓN  
**** CON TU SONRISA, CON TU AMOR, ME HICISTE CREER  
**** Y ESTOS RECUERDOS SE CONGELAN EN MI MENTE  
**** HACIÉNDOME CREER QUE TODO ERA UN SUEÑO**

No alcanzó a firmarlo, pues lo último estaba un poco garabateado, talvez fue uno de sus momentos de lucidez donde comenzó a escribir ésa carta. Y no supo qué pensar cuando doblaba la carta entre sus manos y la guardaba en ése sobre. Ella pensaba irse sola, no con su hijo, suponía que algo pasó para haberlo hecho, llevarse al pequeño Matt y dejarlo en los brazos de otra mujer. Pero ya no sentía ése nudo en la garganta siempre que hablaba de ella, ahora sentía que ése peso se le quitaba de encima, para dejarle la oportunidad de seguir adelante.

Ella se enamoró de él, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

**:-:-:-:**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, mientras sentía un sutil movimiento en su hombro.

-Cariño, despierta... –Natsuko le revolvió los ya de por sí desordenados cabellos rubios, mientras éste se acurrucaba aún más en las sábanas-... ya es tarde, prometiste acompañar a Takeru...

-Mmm... –fue lo único que respondió, pues volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño-.

-Éste niño... –Natsuko puso ambas manos en la cadera-... si se la pasó despierto casi toda la noche.

-Es normal. –escuchó a Takeru, el cual estaba saliendo del baño-. El pobre no podía asimilar que se encontraba nuevamente con nosotros. No es fácil para él saber que está en el mismo continente y país que Taichi...

-TK... –su madre le miró tristemente-... tienes razón, creo que no podía conciliar el sueño por esa razón.

-Dejémoslo descansar, es domingo, ya se despertará tarde o temprano, mientras tanto voy con... –sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-...

-Anda, apresúrate o llegas tarde... –le guiñó un hijo traviesamente, mientras éste sonreía abiertamente-. Cuando Matt se despierte lo llevaré al festival yo misma.

-Gracias... –y sin decir más salió volando por la puerta-.

-Lo que hace al amor... –y salió de la habitación-.

Corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus pies, fue por eso que por poco lo atropella un automóvil. Aún con el susto y todo siguió su camino, viendo como sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados al ver a lo lejos la silueta de Davis.

-¡Davis! –gritó emocionado, pero no cayó en su asombro cuando vio cómo éste abrazaba a Kari, consolándola-.

-Takeru... –el chico moreno le dijo calmadamente, mientras Kari se retiraba un poco de él-...

-¿Qué sucede? –el rubio se quedó asombrado cuando ésta Kari se agarró llorando, pero ésta vez en su propio pecho-. ¿Por qué lloras, Kari-chan?

-Tai... –dijo ella, sollozando levemente, intentando calmarse mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo desechable que le había ofrecido Davis-.

-¿Qué pasó con él? –TK sintió un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de lo que había sucedido anteriormente con su hermano y él, un lazo de amistad se había forjado entre ellos-.

-Él... él se fue... –sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su hermano se reflejaron en los ojos azules del rubio, el cual sólo atinó a asombrarse y quedarse mudo-... y lo peor de todo es que no sabemos adónde.

-¿Cuándo se fue? –preguntó algo indeciso, estaba anonadado-.

-Ésta mañana, sólo fue por unas cosas y se marchó. Y lo peor de todo es lo que me dijo mi mamá. –bajó la cabeza, estaba muy triste y desorientada-. Que él se iba a casar.

-¿Qué! –gritaron Davis y Takeru al unísono-.

-No lo entiendo, pero mi mamá dijo que fue mejor. –secó sus lágrimas y sonrió tristemente-. Después de todo, él tiene derecho a ser feliz.

-No puede ser... si Matt se entera... –se llevó una mano a la boca y se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillado-... si él se entera.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –sus dos amigos le miraron algo confundidos-.

-No sé cómo se lo voy a decir... –les miró con los ojos desorbitados-... no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-¿De qué hablas? –Kari le miró asustada-. No me digas que él...

-Y él que dijo que hoy hablaría con él... después de tanto tiempo. No sé qué vaya a pensar.

-No puede ser... él... –Kari abrió los ojos de par en par-... él está aquí...

-Sí... –dijo con voz baja-... nuevamente, todo por lo que seguía se le arrebatará de las manos...

-¡Es que no puedo creer que el sinvergüenza ese se haya largado así como así! –Kari volvió a llorar, pero se arrodilló junto a Takeru y con cariño le envolvió en un abrazo-. ¿Por qué tiene qué tomar sus decisiones de ésa manera tan impulsiva?

Davis se quedó mudo, y sólo dejó que ambos se reconfortaran. Tenían el mismo sufrimiento, el cual, él no conocía.

**:-:-:-:**

Se envolvió en las cobijas para taparse el sol que de pronto le cayó en la cara. Con gesto pesado se puso la almohada en la cabeza, pero al escuchar ruidos en la sala dejó de lado su intento de dormir. Adormilado y todo como iba, abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba y bostezando se dirigió al baño, sólo que antes de llegar no pudo impedirse escuchar la conversación que varias personas tenían.

-¿Se lo va a decir? –la voz de una chica le hizo girarse, para ver por un extremo a una muchacha de cabellos y ojos castaños-. ¿Está segura?

-Sí... –su madre le daba la espalda, así que no podía ver la expresión de angustia que talvez tendría, acompañando a su voz-... no puedo ocultarle algo de ésa magnitud, pero...

-Es mejor esperar un poco, algo de tiempo. –su hermano se removió algo nervioso en el sillón, tomando la mano de otro muchacho de cabellos y ojos violeta oscuro-. No podemos darle un dolor tan grande.

No comprendía qué sucedía, y estuvo a punto de largarse al baño, cuando el nombre de alguien lo hizo detenerse en seco. Sintió por unos momentos que el tiempo se había detenido, y contrariado volteó a mirar el reloj, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, ya pasaban de las 3 de la tarde.

-Sora... ella... –Kari apretó los puños con fuerza-... yo no creía que ella estuviera arrepentida de lo que hizo.

-Cálmate, no sólo fue de ella la decisión, fue la de tu hermano. –Natsuko bajó la cabeza-.

-Pero... ¿cómo pudo decidir algo de ésa magnitud así como así! –Kari sólo dejó escapar un suspiro-. Es un tonto...

-Todas las personas... –por extraño que pareciera, ésta vez fue Davis quien hablara desde que llegaron a ése lugar-... llegamos a sentirnos solas en un momento de nuestras vidas. Él sólo se cansó de esperar por algo que creía era imposible.

-Davis... –Takeru le miró afligido, y éste le acarició suavemente la mejilla izquierda-...

-Nadie puede sobrevivir si está solo. –le miró a los ojos, tranquilizándole-. Él sólo se dio una oportunidad de ser feliz, creyó que tomaba la decisión correcta al pedirle a Sora que se casara con él.

Yamato se quedó en blanco cuando escuchó eso, todo fue tan repentino, su respiración se descontroló y por unos segundos sintió que sus pies no lo detendrían. Taichi, aquel, aquel a quien tanto amaba se iba a casar, pero no con cualquier persona, sino con aquella que le arrebató todo, su vida, su familia, sus amigos, su felicidad, y ahora esto, le quería dejar sin nada, se llevaba ahora a la persona que más amaba en éste mundo, se lo arrebataba todo nuevamente.

-No... –él mismo se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde estaba-... no...

Sin voltear atrás cuando escuchó su nombre corrió al cuarto en el que se quedaba y cerró la puerta con seguro, resbalando por ésta hasta sentarse en el piso, sintiendo que su corazón latía desesperadamente, como intentando escapar de su pecho, para no volver, para nunca volver. Lo presagiaba, él se iba a olvidar de él, sabía que Taichi tarde o temprano se iba a olvidar de él. Con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó sus piernas, para darse confort, pero lo único que consiguió fue que más lágrimas surcaran sus blancas mejillas, que ahora estaban más pálidas que de costumbre.

** TÚ ERES TODO LO QUE TENGO EN ÉSTA VIDA  
**** Y NO ME IMPORTARÍA REGRESAR AL AYER  
**** SI HOY TENGO LA ESPERANZA  
**** DE ALGÚN DÍA VOLVERTE A VER**

Ya había perdido toda esperanza, Taichi nunca sentiría lo mismo que él. Se había olvidado ya varias veces que él estaba enamorado de ésa maldita, negándose a ver la realidad, y ahora, ésta le golpeaba como un balde de agua fría, lacerando lo que le quedaba de vida.

Suspiró cansadamente, temblando, sufriendo nuevamente a causa de esos dos. Todo por lo que creía de repente de se convirtió en cenizas, todo por lo que luchó de repente se desvaneció en la nada.

-Se va a casar... –sus labios temblaron cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, pero el dolor lo envolvió totalmente cuando terminó de decirlo-... con ella, con Sora...

Y de pronto dejó de escuchar las voces que le hablaban desde afuera...

**:-:-:-:**

Estiró sus brazos con pereza, bostezó y al hacerlo se llevó la mano derecha a la boca.

-Ya llegamos... –le anunció la voz de su acompañante, mientras éste sonreía, mirando por fin un pequeño apartamento que él mismo había comprado hacía unas semanas, presagiando lo que haría-.

-¿Qué te parece? –dijo Tai, abriéndole la puerta para que ella pasara-.

-Es muy bonito y confortable. –ella sólo sonrió, apoyándose en su hombro izquierdo-. Justo como pensé que sería.

-Te he traído aquí para que veas donde viviremos, cuando nos casemos. –le sonrió, mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios-. Te invito a comer y te llevo a tu casa¿qué te parece?

-Siempre tan conservador. –ella le miró algo pícara-. Pero no me opongo.

-Quiero que las cosas se hagan como deben ser, no hay qué apresurarnos. –dejó su maleta en una habitación, aún la casa tenía pocos muebles-. Si uno se da prisa y no razona, a veces salen mal las cosas.

-Por eso te amo... –tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Taichi y sorpresivamente le besó en los labios-... te amo tanto...

-Sora... –ella cerró los ojos, fue por esa misma razón que no se dio cuenta de la expresión que el moreno tenía, era de angustia y remordimiento-.

-Ven, démonos prisa... –le tomó de las manos y lo arrastró junto con ella afuera-... ¡o si no, se nos hará tarde!

-Sí... –y él se dejó llevar, pero no fue solamente por el empujón que la pelirroja ejercía sobre él. Ése contacto con sus manos le trajo recuerdos de Yamato...

"**DAME TU MANO, VAYAMOS LOS DOS JUNTOS"  
**** ESO ES LO QUE MÁS RECUERDO DE TI  
**** PERO ENCONTRAMOS LA TRISTEZA EN NOSOTROS  
**** TÚ NUNCA FUISTE FELIZ**

Pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a callar, sintiéndose un completo cobarde. No quería enfrentar la vida, se fue por el camino fácil. Y fue por eso que un estallido en su corazón le reprochó el olvidarse por completo de lo que sentía, se olvidó de todo lo que él creía.

"_Pero... ir con él sería... sufrir..._" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba cómo la pelirroja escogía una mesa para ambos en un bonito restaurante.

"_¿Estás seguro?_" ésta vez, la voz de su conciencia habló "_Digo, ella es bonita, es amable y linda, pero¿estás seguro que estás tomando la decisión correcta?_"

-Estoy seguro... –pensó en voz alta, cuando se sentó en una silla después de haber dejado a Sora en su lugar como todo un caballero-.

-Entonces... ¿por qué dudas? –no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que escuchó la voz de Sora-. Te hice una pregunta.

-¿Eh? –abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió tontamente-. Lo siento, no te puse atención.

-¿En qué piensas? –sus ojos de pronto se entristecieron-. ¿Es que te estás arrepintiendo?

-No es eso... –le sonrió, conciliándola-... es que no sé cómo le voy a hacer tan lejos de ti por éste tiempo-.

-Mentiroso... –pero se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras ordenaban-.

Taichi se sintió mal consigo mismo y con ella. ¿Qué acaso nunca podría olvidar a Yamato?

"_Olvidarlo..._" su mirada entristeció, pero después sonrió "_... eso es lo que estoy haciendo..._"

**:-:-:-:**

Se paró frente a una puerta, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Con indecisión tocó, esperando a que alguien le atendiera, pero nada de eso sucedió. Pensando que talvez podría estar abierta tomó la manija entre sus manos y la giró, viendo con sorpresa que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Después de haber pasado giró su cabeza, buscando con sus ojos la silueta de alguien más, pero no encontró nada. Fue cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría, revelándole a la persona que esperaba ver.

-Yamato... –Keisuke llamó la atención del otro, que con mucho pudor intentó cubrir su semidesnudez-...

-¿Qué haces aquí sin llamar! –sus mejillas parecían rojo vivo, pero cuando iba a alcanzar una toalla que estaba sobre la cama para cubrirse, el ojiverde le detuvo-. ¿Qué haces?

-Te ves mejor sin ella... –le susurró al oído, provocando que el cuerpo del rubio se convulsionara en un gemido involuntario-...

-No... –de repente sintió una de las manos de Keisuke, que astuta, le separaba las piernas y subía peligrosamente a su entrepierna-... por favor no...

-Lo deseas más que nada en el mundo. –le dijo, volteándolo hacia él-. Ya no te niegues la felicidad.

-Te equivocas... –trató de safarse del abrazo que ahora ejercía su mejor amigo sobre él, pero no pudo hacer mucho, no cuando el otro lo medio recostó en la cama, consigo encima-... por favor, Keisuke...

-Entonces dime que no me quieres cerca de ti... –le exigió, mirándole a los ojos-... dime que no deseas que esté a tu lado, para irme. Dime que no me amas, que me has mentido todo éste tiempo y que no quieres estar conmigo. Dime entonces que me vaya, o que sólo quieres ser mi amigo¡dime algo!

-Yo... –con temor le huyó a sus ojos, escondiendo su cabeza, haciéndola a un lado-... yo...

-¡Si me lo vas a decir... entonces mírame a los ojos! –con algo de brusquedad volteó el rostro del otro, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran-. ¡Dímelo!

-¡No puedo! –sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas, mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al cuerpo del que tenía enfrente-. ¡No quiero que me dejes!

-Entonces... deja de comportarte de ésa manera... –le acarició suavemente el cabello, aspirando su aroma a limpio-... déjame demostrártelo, déjame mostrarte cómo puede culminarse el amor.

-No... –se escondió aún más en el pecho del otro-... ella... ella...

-Ella ya no está aquí. –cortó de tajo, no con enfado ni con celos, sólo lo dio por hecho, sorprendiendo al rubio-.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió tanto que sólo abrió los ojos y ya no pronunció más-.

-Ella ya no está aquí... ella está en donde debe estar. Se fue, Yamato, ella ya no está aquí, ya no te preocupes. –le susurró, mientras besaba cálidamente los labios del otro, los cuales estaban entreabiertos-. No puedes vivir de su fantasma. Tienes qué dejar que se vaya.

-Pero... –calló por unos instantes-... ella te...

-¿Y qué importa? Yo la quería, pero sólo como a una amiga. –acarició su rostro con delicadeza-. Mis sentimientos sólo podrían ser tuyos.

-Pero... –su rostro se contrajo en un gesto afligido-... pero...

-Yamato, tienes qué olvidar eso, ya lo pasado, pasado, y ahí debe de quedarse. –le sonrió suavemente-. Sólo quiero vivir éste momento, en el que tú y yo...

-Keisuke... –sus mejillas se encendieron-... yo...

-... en el que tú y yo... nos fundamos en uno... –con cuidado volvió a recostarse sobre el cuerpo del otro, sobresaltándole, pero ésta vez sin un intento de escapar-...

Keisuke acarició lentamente la mejilla del rubio, sintiendo su tersura, y con ternura le besó en los labios, pero éste beso era demandante, buscaba algo, mientras su lengua se removía impaciente en la boca del otro.

-Espera... –Yamato se quiso alejar torpemente del cuerpo del otro, pero no lo consiguió-... Keisuke... la puerta está entreabierta, alguien nos puede ver.

-¿Eh? –volteó hacia atrás, constatándose de que lo que decía el otro era verdad-. Mmm... parece que sí... –sonrió, intentando proseguir, pero el rubio no lo dejó-.

-¡Keisuke! –sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas, si es que se podía-. ¡Alguien puede vernos!

-¿Y qué? Que se enteren de que nos amamos... –iba a proseguir, cuando su mejor amigo lo lanzó al suelo y se cubrió con la toalla-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que una cosa es hacerlo aquí y otra que todo el mundo se entere. –apretó los puños-. Me da vergüenza.

El ojiverde se levantó y cerró la puerta con seguro, dándose inmediatamente después la media vuelta.

-¿Eso quiere decir... –sonrió maléficamente-... que sí lo vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué! –Yamato bajó la cabeza y tomó con vergüenza su toalla, apretando los puños en ella-.

-Lo dijiste... que una cosa es hacerlo y otra que todos se enteren.

-¿Yo dije eso? –ésta vez se llevó una mano a la boca-.

-Claro...

-Me has de haber escuchado mal. –de pronto sintió cómo el otro ya estaba frente a él en la cama, acechándole-.

-Yo escuché claramente. –se acercó a su cuerpo y le abrazó, metiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro, aspirando su aroma-. Tú lo dijiste. –y sin pudor alguno levantó su cabeza y lamió tiernamente la oreja del otro-.

-Keisuke... –su respiración se agitó-... pero yo no... yo nunca...

-Lo sé... y me alegro... –sonrió tristemente, era verdad que el rubio nunca había estado con un hombre, pero sí había estado con alguien más-...

-Además... –su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de placer cuando Keisuke le arrebató la toalla y acarició sus ingles, sin llegar a tocar su entrepierna-... ah... además... dicen que...

-¿Duele? –dijo, mientras bajaba por el cuello del rubio, que ya se movía inquieto en la cama, tomando las sábanas entre sus manos-.

-Am... –un gemido involuntario escapó de su garganta cuando el otro mordió y lamió uno de sus pezones-... ajá...

-Te equivocas... –y con un ágil movimiento bajó hasta estar entre las piernas del otro-... te daré el más grande placer... el más grande placer que nunca, que nunca podrás olvidar...

Tomó entre sus manos el sexo del otro, masajeándole suavemente, sintiendo su textura y el calor que desprendía. Podía ver a la perfección el rostro del rubio que no paraba de gemir al sentir ésas caricias arrebatadoras que hacían latir rápidamente su corazón, y le gustaba, era como en sus sueños, esos sueños en los que poseía a su mejor amigo, en los que le besaba y le decía cuánto le amaba.

Se relamió con placer los labios, besando la punta del pene de Yamato, el cual abrió los ojos de par en par y arqueó la espalda, levantando un poco sus caderas para penetrar más en la boca del otro, el cual le detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Tranquilízate, no quiero que termines aún. –el ojiverde susurró, mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando el sexo del otro, que respiraba agitadamente-.

-Keisuke... –sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas y su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente, era verdad, lo disfrutaba, pero lo que más le agradaba era que Keisuke estaba con él, que era él quien se lo hacía-...

Keisuke se detuvo al sentir que muy pronto llegaría Yamato al clímax, tomando sus piernas y subiendo sus caderas, bajando su cabeza para otro lugar.

-Espera... –pero no pudo detener las intenciones de su mejor amigo, el cual ya estaba lamiendo ése punto, ése pasaje por donde entraría a su cuerpo-... ah... Keisuke... –no supo cómo, pero al sentir el primer lengüetazo estuvo a punto de alcanzar el clímax, pero él mismo detuvo a su cuerpo, disfrutando de ésa caricia tan excitante y placentera-.

El cuerpo del rubio se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos y gemidos de placer, deleitando sonoramente al ojiverde, que sonreía, le gustaba tanto estar con él. Pero ahora sería diferente, después de eso la relación que tenía con su mejor amigo cambiaría, se volvería más formal, podría estar con él por mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que la muerte les separara.

¿Pero a quién demonios le importaba eso en momentos así, en los que podía estar al lado de la persona que más amaba en éste mundo?

-¡Ah... Keisuke! –gimió al sentir un intruso dentro de su cuerpo, separando las paredes de su pasaje, entrando sin ser invitado, acostumbrándole, preparándole para lo que vendría-.

El ojiverde sonrió al sentir las convulsiones del cuerpo del otro, más aún cuando tocó un punto en especial dentro del cuerpo del rubio, haciendo más sonoros los gemidos que dejaba escapar de su garganta.

-Eres un escandaloso... –dijo con lascivia, mientras metía otro dedo dentro de la dilatada abertura-... y no sabes cuánto me gusta eso de ti. –sonrió, mientras enterraba su cabeza entre el cuello del rubio y su hombro, mordiendo parte por parte, bajando poco a poco, para tomar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes-. Todo en ti me gusta. –siguió succionando, mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba el sexo del rubio y comenzaba a masajearlo-. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu cuerpo. –con algo de esfuerzo metió otro dedo, dilatando el virgen pasaje que por primera vez dejaba entrar a alguien-.

-Tú también me gustas... –sonrió apenado, removiéndose inquieto por el tercer intruso que estaba dentro de su cuerpo-... me gustas mucho.

-¿Te gusta lo que hago? –dejó de lamer los pezones del otro y subió hasta sus labios, dejando en el trayecto un camino cristalino de saliva-.

No obtuvo respuesta del otro, pero no se preocupó por ello, pues las acciones valían más que mil palabras. Minutos después sacó sus dedos de la entrada al cuerpo del rubio, mientras le levantaba las piernas y ponía sus pantorrillas sobre sus hombros, preparándose para lo que venía.

-No seas muy rudo conmigo... –volteó hacia otro lugar, escondiendo entre su brazo derecho su rostro totalmente sonrojado-...

-No lo haré... –cerró los ojos y con sumo cuidado colocó su pene en la abertura que parecía dilatada, pero no sabía cuánto-...

Se sintió nervioso, y no porque nunca hubiera hecho algo así antes, él mismo había dicho que había estado con hombres y mujeres y era verdad, pero ahora no estaba con cualquier persona, estaba con aquel a quien amaba, por quien daría hasta su vida misma. Tomó las caderas del rubio entre sus manos y con un empujón metió la cabeza de su pene en la estrecha abertura.

Un grito de dolor escapó de la garganta de su mejor amigo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, si no aprovechaba ésta oportunidad talvez no habría otra.

Se quedó esperando a que Yamato se acostumbrara a su invasión, ya que después de eso sería más fácil entrar, pero lo que no se esperaba era que él mismo lo instara a seguir, tomando entre sus manos su rostro y sonriéndole, indicándole que podía continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Algo preocupado se quiso negar, pero un profundo beso le hizo desistir.

-Te voy a hacer daño... –su voz se volvió un susurro en el oído del rubio mientras lamía suavemente su lóbulo derecho-... y no quiero que sufras por ello.

-Estoy bien. –le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración-.

-¿Te estoy lastimando? –con cariño le quitó unas lágrimas que resbalan por su rostro junto con el sudor de su cuerpo-.

-No, no te preocupes... –escondió su rostro en el pecho del otro y se movió, intentando hacer más profunda la penetración-...

El ojiverde entendió, así que nuevamente volvió a enterrar parte de su sexo en el cuerpo del otro, dejándole tranquilizarse para volver a hacerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de comenzar el movimiento del vaivén en el cuerpo del otro y cuando fue el momento de comenzar se sintió totalmente lleno, el estar con él llenaba el vacío de su triste y apagada vida. Se movía lentamente para acostumbrar al otro, poniendo una de sus manos en sus caderas y con la otra masajeándole el sexo para que también disfrutara del primer contacto, del primer encuentro que ambos estaban teniendo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras sus movimientos se volvían más rítmicos, más constantes, al igual que los gemidos que comenzaba a dejar escapar el rubio desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras penetraba con más ansia el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, como si la vida entera dependiera de ése movimiento de vaivén que ambos ya habían sincronizado entre sí, la completa perfección. Miró por unos instantes los ojos de Yamato, viéndose reflejado en ellos, sabiendo de antemano que ahora el rubio era completamente suyo, que ya no se alejarían, que estaban unidos, que la felicidad de ambos estaba frente suyo.

-Te amo... –dijo Keisuke, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que su cuerpo actuara como autómata, moviéndose casi frenéticamente sobre el cuerpo del otro, llenando por completo su existencia-.

Y se dejó llevar por el remolineo de sensaciones, que sabía, a ambos afectaba, pero no le importó, quería complacer a Yamato, quería que ésa primera vez juntos fuera lo más especial que ambos compartirían.

De pronto escuchó un largo y profundo gemido que provino de la garganta de su mejor amigo, mientras sin querer le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, arqueando la espalda y enredándole las piernas por detrás del cuello. Se movió aún más rápido, sintiendo las convulsiones internas del otro, para terminar dentro de su cuerpo y fuera de éste.

Ambos esperaban a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, sintiendo totalmente agotados sus cuerpos sudorosos.

-Keisuke... –susurró suavemente el rubio, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados-...

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el ojiverde, acomodando tiernamente el cuerpo del otro en otra parte de la cama para limpiar el desastre que ambos ocasionaron-.

-¿Vas a estar conmigo cuando despierte? –abrazó una almohada mientras se hundía en ella-. ¿O talvez cuando me despierte me daré cuenta de que todo fue un sueño?

-Voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo... –tomó unas cobijas que estaban cerca de ahí y las acomodó cerca del rubio, mientras limpiaba con sumo cuidado su cuerpo, y después le arropó, besando su cabellera rubia-... nunca más me alejaré de ti...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la persona a la que más amo en éste mundo. –le sonrió cariñosamente-.

** ERES LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE HA ACARICIADO MI CORAZÓN  
**** CON TU SONRISA, CON TU AMOR, ME HICISTE CREER  
**** Y ESTOS RECUERDOS SE CONGELAN EN MI MENTE  
**** HACIÉNDOME CREER QUE TODO ERA UN SUEÑO**

-Yo también te amo, Keisuke...

-Lo sé... ahora descansa... –volvió a darle un beso en sus cabellos, dirigiéndose al baño para bañarse e irse a acostar con el rubio.

Se metió en la regadera y mientras se lavaba el cabello escuchó que su teléfono celular estaba sonando. Enjuagándose rápidamente tomó una toalla, y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto, buscando entre la ropa tirada su móvil.

-¿Bueno? –contestó con incertidumbre, no se había fijado en el número del cual le marcaban-.

-Hola, Keisuke... –la voz de su hermano sonó en la otra línea, sorprendiéndole un poco-...

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó-. ¿Es que ya incendiaste la casa? –dijo con burla, pero al no recibir respuesta se alarmó-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hablé con mi padre por teléfono, hace unos instantes... –su voz se quebró-... no sabía con quién más hablar de esto.

-¿Qué pasa¿Estás llorando? –se alarmó, su hermano era fuerte, a pesar de parecer lo contrario-. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Raion y yo nos vamos a ir juntos, a otro lugar. –su voz se convirtió en murmullo-.

-¿Se lo dijiste así sin más? –no sabía cómo, pero quería estrecharle entre sus brazos y calmar la pena que lo estaba embargando-.

-Se lo dije más sutilmente –soltó en llanto-, dijo que lo iba a matar.

-¿Y él dónde está? –preguntó, mirando el reloj, percatándose de la hora que era-.

-En su casa... está decidido a llevarme con él.

-¿Y tú quieres estar con él?

-Sabes que es lo que más deseo en todo el mundo.

-Entonces no tengas miedo, si tanto lo quieres, como dices, ambos podrán sobrellevar esto.

-Pero...

-Confía en él, es momento de hacerlo¿no crees?

-Creo que sí... –de pronto su llanto cesó, mientras sonreía levemente-...

-Sólo una cosa... –Keisuke dijo firmemente-... dile al desgraciado que si te hace sufrir se las verá conmigo.

-Keisuke... –sonrió divertido ante el gesto de su hermano mayor-...

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Se lo diré... –hizo una pausa-... por cierto, iremos a Japón, él me lo pidió...

-De verdad que es un poco impulsivo... –sonrió ante la risa de Kyosuke-... eso es lo que te gusta de él.

-No sólo eso...

-¿Qué has hecho con él! –gritó molesto-. ¡Mira que si te ha puesto una mano encima ése desgraciado me va a oír!

-¡No hemos hecho nada malo! –sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo-. Sólo conversamos y tomamos té.

-Más les vale... –dijo divertido, se imaginaba la expresión que el otro tendría-...

-Bueno, eso es todo, nos veremos allá muy pronto.

-Bien, los esperaré a ambos aquí. Cuídate.

-Y tú.

-Adiós...

-Adiós...

Y ambos colgaron.

-Bien, creo que me tendré qué enfrentar a la versión apocalíptica de mi padre cuando se entere de que yo les insté a estar juntos. –dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, mientras miraba de reojo el cuerpo de Yamato, totalmente dormido en la cama-. Pero vale la pena, más cuando puedes estar a su lado y ser feliz.

Y dejando su celular en un buró regresó al baño...

**:-:-:-:**

Abrió los ojos, los cuales le ardían y observó el lugar en donde se encontraba. Todo había parecido detenerse, pero para su desgracia aún podía sentir cómo su corazón latía con desgano en su pecho. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento.

Aún con pesar se levantó del piso, en donde después de un rato de llorar sin consuelo se había quedado dormido, abrió la puerta de la habitación y siguió el camino que horas antes no había podido seguir, el camino al baño. Se adentró y abrió la regadera, sentándose minutos después en el piso, sintiendo cómo las gotas de agua caían sobre su dolorido cuerpo, intentándole despertar del letargo en el que se encontraba, pero era inútil, ni él mismo podía despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Después de unos minutos salió de la ducha, vistiendo algo un poco holgado y con el cabello medio escurriendo, pasando por la cocina, donde su madre preparaba la cena.

-¿Adónde vas, cariño? –su acongojada voz sonó triste en toda ésa habitación-. Te acabas de bañar, te va a hacer daño salir, además, parece que pronto va a llover.

-No me importa. –abrió la puerta de la casa, saliendo de inmediato de ahí-. Ya nada me importa.

Siguió caminando por las calles que aún estaban medio llenas de gente, ya que no parecía muy tarde¿serían las 8:00 p.m.? No lo sabía y no quería indagarlo, era verdad que ya nada le importaba, y no porque se hubiera vuelto débil, no, él sabía que no lo era, pero cuando uno se enamora cambia completamente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras miraba ese edificio que se alzaba hacia el cielo...

-Taichi... –pensó en voz alta, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-...

**:-:-:-:**

Había dejado a Sora en su casa después de regresar y no sabía qué era lo que sentía en su corazón, era el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, algo no le dejaba en paz.

Intentó regresar a la estación de trenes, pero dejó de pensar y de actuar por sí mismo hacía unos minutos, de eso se dio cuenta cuando llegó a una zona de departamentos residenciales sin haberse siquiera dado cuenta.

Miró ése edificio en especial, viendo cómo éste se alzaba al cielo.

-Matt... –y no pudo evitar pronunciar ése nombre en voz alta-...

** Y AHORA CAMINAMOS SOLOS EN ÉSTA TRISTE NOCHE**

**:-:-:-:**

Sus pasos se escuchaban como eco en el enorme pasillo alfombrado y muy bien decorado. Pero hubo un punto en el que de repente se sintió débil, no supo si podría continuar avanzando. Con lágrimas en los ojos tocó son las yemas de sus dedos una puerta, recargándose después en ella, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Abrazó sus piernas y se dio consuelo a sí mismo, intentando olvidarlo todo, dejar de pensar en ésas dos personas que ahora ocupaban su mente. Ésas dos personas que seguramente en esos momentos se estarían burlando de su recuerdo, del amor que tanto le tuvo a Taichi, sabiendo de antemano que todo era un juego que ella había planeado.

Bajó la cabeza y continuó llorando, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que sonaban como eco junto con sus lastimeros sollozos. La persona que había estado caminando se detuvo a su lado, mientras sentía su mirada, pero no dijo nada, algo en todo eso le asustaba.

-¿Qué quiere? –se permitió decir, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora en su pecho-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –una voz, ésa voz lo hizo voltear rápidamente hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos amielados que le miraban con algo de ira-.

-Taichi...

** NO ME ABANDONES EN ÉSTA TRISTE SOLEDAD  
**** DÉJAME PEDIR UN DESEO A LAS ESTRELLAS  
**** PARA NO SUFRIR MÁS Y CREER EN LOS SUEÑOS  
**** DAME TU MANO, VAYAMOS JUNTOS, RETOMEMOS EL VUELO**

Era momento¿verdad? Era momento de salir huyendo o de enfrentar al destino. La suerte estaba echada, no había vuelta atrás. Pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar...

Y con lágrimas en los ojos se le quedó viendo al moreno, pero no sabía que lo mismo por lo que pasaba, el moreno lo sentía. No sabía que también él tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentar la realidad, miedo de enfrentarle a él...

** ESO ES TODO LO QUE PIDO...**

... Un reencuentro que lo decidiría todo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Fin de capítulo. Milagro que escribo, yo lo sé, pero es que no tenía nada de inspiración para hacerlo, fue por eso que hasta ahorita subí éste capítulo. Les ruego que me comprendan y que si a alguien por ahí todavía le gusta mi historia, entonces que espere un poco más¿sí?

Les agradezco de todo corazón que aún sigan leyendo ésta historia, que es la única que dejé aquí, y es la única que continuo, aún cuando algunas personas me han dicho que quieren seguir leyendo BAJO EL MISMO TECHO. No sé, hasta tengan suerte y vuelva a subir la historia, con un nuevo capítulo, pero eso ya depende de si lo escribo o no... o más bien, termino, y si me dan ganas. De paso me he propuesto un nuevo proyecto, un manga. Sé que no dibujo nada bien, pero la idea que tuvimos nos gustó mucho, aunque no es yaoi, sí tiene insinuaciones de éste, ya que los personajes están basados en personas reales y éstas serían capaces de golpearme si los pongo en ésa situación XD. Les ruego que me disculpen, pero mi mente últimamente sólo es creativa para dibujos.

Bueno, me despido, esperando que les haya gustado éste capítulo, espero que valgan las 21 hojas que me tomé la molestia de escribir XD no se crean n.nU.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Respuestas a sus Mensajes:**_

** Tamoky-chan:** Yo na no da! (Eso sí, esa frase es mi trauma XD). Gomen por lo de que Taichi se casa, pero ya sabes que yo escribo puras cosas enfermizas y casi parece telenovela. Espero que te guste mi fic todavía ahora que has leído éste capítulo. Pero velo por el lado positivo, almenos Taichi y Yamato ya se encontraron.

** Xubose:** ¡Oh, por Dios, oh por Dios¿Tú eres un hombre¿Qué haces leyendo Yaoi? O.O Tengo amigos que son totalmente homofóbicos (Bueno, ni tanto XD), pero realmente no me creía que algún día un hombre leería mi fic. Y es todavía más asombroso que te guste y aún más que te gusten mis lemons. ¿Estabas enfermo cuando lo leíste? O.O Gomen, es que todavía no me lo creo. Pero te agradezco que digas ésas cosas, eres el primer hombre que me enaltece por escribir algo así (Me siento orgullosa) y es que no cualquiera leería una historia tan enfermiza como la mía, que según tú parece telenovela y ahora me doy cuenta de que sí. Ahora sólo me queda esperar a terminar el siguiente capítulo que ya empecé a escribir. ¡Cuídate! Y muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus bellos comentarios.

** Patro:** Bueno, sí, ya me tardé mucho, discúlpame por eso. Y bueno¿esto no te parece sorpresa? Y yo creo que talvez las haya, pero no lo sé aún. Te agradezco por escribirme, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que aún falta un poco para el final (no mucho, espero), así que no te impacientes.

** Mito-Kitsune:** ¿Ya te cambiaste el nombre? ÔO Je, je, bueno, no diré nada, pero suena como a... una suripanta (busca el significado en un diccionario y cuando lo sepas no quieras golpearme ¿quieres? XD). Por cierto, sigo siendo mí misma a éstas alturas del año, pero mi inspiración se había ido de lado de crear historietas (y cuántos dibujos he hecho, que por cierto dibujo horrible, pero bueno û.ú) y no pude continuar con mis historias, te pido una disculpa, aunque ya te dije, ésta historia es patética, pero almenos me gusta. Lo de leer tus historias, bueno, me encantaría, pero como le dije hace mucho a una escritora... la pareja que a ti te gusta está volteada para mí y a mí no me agrada, culpa a mi editora, pero ella me acostumbró al Hiei X Kurama, no viceversa, pero, aun así, te agradezco por la invitación. Y siempre voy a tener tiempo para leer lo que me escriban, no sería una buena persona si no lo hiciera, todavía que se toman la molestia de escribirme algo y yo de mala que ni siquiera los leo, es cierto que algunas ocasiones no puedo contestar, pero siempre leo sus mensajes. Y es verdad que después de la tormenta viene la calma, lo bueno es que conmigo ya se aproxima, seré feliz y quién sabe, talvez hasta toda mi inspiración regrese. Échale muchas ganas a todo lo que hagas, uno siempre empieza por algo, no te sientas mal cuando una persona te critique, piensa qué tiene que cambiar y ya, siempre vele el lado positivo, y cuando te sientas mal por algo puedes escribirme a mi e-mail, aunque talvez no te brinde toda la ayuda que necesites (Ambas estaríamos igual XD). Cuídate mucho, yo también espero verte pronto. ¡Ja ne!


	30. Miedo

**: -: -: -: **

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**RAPSODIA**

**Versión 3.0**

**: -: -: -: **

**NOCTURNO**

**Nota: **

Pensando: "".

Hablando: - -.

Notas de la Autora dentro del fic: (+).

Para futuras aclaraciones ((Al final del fic)):

_**Bueno, antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los chicos que leen el fic por pensar que sólo las mujeres lo hacían, pero no fue en mala onda, lo que pasa es que tiendo a pensar que ningún hombre querría leer algo así, ya que hace mucho tiempo, al comienzo del fic Yuu-kun me dijo que era asqueroso, pero en fin. Así que entiendan que no tengo ningún prejuicio en contra de nadie ni por razas, sexo o por falta de éste (+XD+). Fue broma, lo siento, no pude resistirme. Así que ya saben, si a alguien ofendí le ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa.**_

**Capítulo 9  
Miedo **

**: -: -: -: **

Sus pasos se escuchaban como eco en el enorme pasillo alfombrado y muy bien decorado. Pero hubo un punto en el que de repente se sintió débil, no supo si podría continuar avanzando. Con lágrimas en los ojos tocó con las yemas de sus dedos una puerta, recargándose después en ella, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Abrazó sus piernas y se dio consuelo a sí mismo, intentando olvidarlo todo, dejar de pensar en ésas dos personas que ahora ocupaban su mente. Ésas dos personas que seguramente en esos momentos se estarían burlando de su recuerdo, del amor que tanto le tuvo a Taichi, sabiendo de antemano que todo era un juego que ella había planeado.

Bajó la cabeza y continuó llorando, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que sonaban como eco junto con sus lastimeros sollozos. La persona que había estado caminando se detuvo a su lado, mientras sentía su mirada, pero no dijo nada, algo en todo eso le asustaba.

-¿Qué quiere? –se permitió decir, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar a mil por hora en su pecho-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –una voz, ésa voz lo hizo voltear rápidamente hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos amielados que le miraban con algo de ira-.

-Taichi...

Se le quedó mirando a la persona que tenía a su lado, pero aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba ahí, de pie a un lado de él, mirándole confuso, pero no le importaba, el saber que le tenía ahí, a su lado era lo más importante. Ninguno de los dos intercambió palabras, éstas eran superfluas, estaban de más. Sus ojos eran la ventana de su alma, ambos tenían sentimientos encontrados. Después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar.

Taichi dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, cambiando de pronto su mirada a una de total desprecio.

-Taichi... –Matt susurró suavemente, intentando calmar sus ojos que se habían llenado de lágrimas que querían salir-...

-Te pregunté qué demonios haces aquí –hizo una pausa y le dio la espalda al rubio-. Aunque realmente no me importa.

-Lo sé... –sonrió débilmente-... estoy de más en éste lugar, nunca debí de haber regresado. Es más, nunca debí de haber nacido.

-Yo no dije que... –pero sus palabras fueron cortadas de tajo por el rubio, que se contrajo en un lamento que le hizo voltearse y arrodillarse junto a él-... ¿qué te pasa, estás bien? –quiso tocarlo, pero Yamato lo evitó, como también cerró los ojos para no verle-.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba en pequeños espasmos y unos lamentos salían de su garganta. Quiso volver a tocarle, pero éste se hizo hacia atrás, topando sin querer con la puerta de ése departamento.

-No me toques... –su voz se escuchó débilmente-... no quiero que me toques.

-Estás mal, tengo qué llevarte a otro lugar porque...

-¡Déjame en paz! –lo hizo a un lado y se puso de pie como pudo, intentando correr, irse de ahí, irse lejos, para ya no volver, para desaparecer de la tierra, olvidarse de todo, dejar todo atrás, intentar vivir una vida, intentar seguir adelante-.

Pero no contaba con que el moreno lo tomara de la muñeca para impedir que se fuera, no contaba con que lo hiciera nuevamente, como cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, de que lo necesitaba más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, de que él era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir viviendo. Seguir viviendo, sí, eso era, él le había robado la vida, le había quitado todo. Todo...

**MIENTRAS CAMINABA EN ÉSTA OSCURIDAD**

**RECORDÉ LOS MOMENTOS QUE VIVIMOS**

**Y AHORA QUE YA NO ESTÁS A MI LADO**

**ME PREGUNTO QUÉ ES LO QUE PASARÁ**

... ¿por qué seguía vivo entonces¿Por qué continuaba latiendo su triste corazón¿Por qué, por qué, por qué¿Por qué no murió cuando tuvo la oportunidad¿Por qué no vivió una bonita vida con su familia, lejos de Taichi¿Por qué su familia era como era¿Por qué su verdadera familia era como era¿Por qué él mismo era de esa manera? Talvez si hubiera amado a Sora eso nunca hubiera sucedido. Talvez si su madre biológica no le hubiera abandonado nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Y de pronto todas las fuerzas para seguir viviendo se le acabaron. Todo estaba echo añicos. Su esperanza de volver a ver a Taichi se había desplomado, al igual que toda su vida, al igual que su corazón. Y entonces sintió que éste dejó de latir, después de haber latido desbocadamente, después de haber querido abrazar el corazón de Taichi... y de súbito sintió que todo se oscurecía a su alrededor, todo se desvanecía, hasta la voz de aquel a quien tanto había amado que le llamaba con alarma, con miedo...

... ¿miedo de qué...¿... miedo a qué?

Había visto con horror cómo Yamato se había desmoronado frente a él, había sentido un vacío que nunca había experimentado, había, había...

... ¿había sentido miedo¿Miedo de qué¿Miedo a qué?

Con temor y con un temblor que le recorría de pies a cabeza buscó entre sus cosas una llave, una que le había robado a Takeru, sabiendo de antemano qué puerta abriría ésta. Cuando la encontró abrió la puerta delante de él, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte del rubio, mirándole con detenimiento. Se abrió paso por el apartamento, caminando hasta la habitación que antiguamente era de su amigo. Lo dejó sobre la cama mientras se cercioraba de que Yamato se encontraba bien.

-Yamato...

Un triste lamento salió desde su garganta, siendo acallado por el remordimiento, mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro y quitaba un mechón que le impedía ver bien sus facciones. Hacía tanto que no veía su rostro tan hermoso, pero una mueca de dolor y sufrimiento le recorrían¿había sido él nuevamente el que las había colocado en ése lugar? Tristeza, desolación, desesperación, todo eso sentía él mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y cobijando al rubio salió de ésa habitación. Una punzada en el pecho hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que comenzaran a derramarse por sus mejillas, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y abrazaba sus rodillas con desesperación. Un remolineo de sentimientos acudieron a su corazón, cuando se tapó la boca y acalló un gemido de dolor que quiso escapar desde lo más profundo de su alma. Tenía miedo, miedo de enfrentar la vida, miedo de enfrentarle a él. ¿Con qué cara le vería ahora? Él era el causante del sufrimiento del rubio, él era el que había terminado con su felicidad. Talvez si él nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida. Nunca.

-Nunca... –ésa frase se formó en su mente, mientras pensaba en voz alta-... nunca te hubiera conocido...

¿Qué hubiera sido mejor? No lo sabía, realmente no sabía qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si el rubio no hubiera intervenido. Talvez sería feliz sin saber que existía, talvez Yamato también lo sería, pero... pero sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que aún dolería, que aún tendría ése vacío en su alma, el cual no podía ser llenado con nada, con nadie. Talvez ni siquiera por él.

**ESPERABA ENCONTRARTE COMO UN RAYO**

**LA ESPERANZA QUE ILUMINARÍA MI CAMINAR**

**Y VERME EN TUS OJOS, TU MIRAR**

**ESPERABA TANTO DE ÉSE MOMENTO**

Dejó escapar un suspiro que llevaba consigo su apagada agonía. Se puso de pie y con desgano comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, mientras recordaba, aunque no quería, lo que él le hizo a Yamato, todo el sufrimiento que le causó. Dolor, tristeza. ¿Cómo había soportado tanto¿Cómo había ido a buscarle y se había humillado ante él después de que él... le robó su inocencia, su vida, su sonrisa, su felicidad?

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a buscar entre las alacenas un vaso, encontrando que todo seguía igual que antes. No, era mentira, nada podía seguir igual que antes. Y con total desesperación cerró los ojos y dejó que todo lo que traía cargando en su alma pesara demasiado, desmoronándose por completo.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó una voz a su lado, haciéndole sentir un nudo en la garganta- ¿Te sientes mal?

No respondió. Lo único que hizo fue apoyarse en el fregadero, colocando ambas manos sobre éste. Y de repente una enorme confusión le embargó, cuando sintió unos brazos estrecharse contra su cuerpo y un pecho se juntaba a su espalda, abrazándole en modo de consuelo. No pudo más, ya no pudo contener ésas lágrimas de total dolor, y volteándose hacia él se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar amargamente contra su regazo.

-Taichi... –y una voz llena de ternura y tristeza fue lo único que acompaño a sus sollozos-...

**PERO AHORA QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS**

**YA NO SOMOS LOS MISMOS**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiéndose de repente algo extraño. Con algo de asombro se descubrió en una cama, y a su lado, sin que pudiera evitarlo estaba Yamato. Miró su faz y por primera vez pudo ver que sonreía levemente, mientras se acurrucaba más contra su pecho. Despertar a su lado, eso era lo que siempre había deseado, ser estrechado en sus brazos y nunca más volverse a separar de ése cuerpo tan cálido que se movía un poco inquieto, mientras al parecer buscaba una posición más cómoda.

Se apoyó contra el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y con algo de indecisión tocó el cuerpo del rubio, pasando por sus hombros hasta tomar una de sus manos.

-Y pensar que... eso era lo que más deseaba cuando me di cuenta que yo te amaba –bajó la cabeza acongojado, mientras miraba hacia la mesita de noche que aún seguía a un lado de ésa cama, y como si el pasado le hubiera golpeado de repente también seguía ahí ése diario-. No puede ser...

Se asombró de que nada hubiera cambiado, de que todo siguiera igual en ése lugar. Soltó instintivamente la mano del rubio y pasando por encima de su cuerpo alcanzó a tomar la vieja bitácora con su mano derecha, atrayéndola hacia sí. Por unos momentos dudó en leerla nuevamente, ya que sabía que la ira y el enojo se apoderarían de su ser, como aquella noche en la que, después de que Yamato se hubiera quedado dormido hubiera leído ésas palabras. Se sentó mientras miraba la bitácora en sus manos. Dudó por unos instantes en abrirla nuevamente y ver su contenido, pero una punzada en el pecho le hizo hacerlo, mientras que con algo de desilusión miraba ése párrafo en especial.

_**...que lo veo una vergüenza tremenda me invade¿qué pensará de mí si le digo lo que ha sucedido y que sé lo de su apuesta con Sora? Pensé en estos días hacerle lo mismo que él quiere, primero seduciéndolo y después llevándomelo a la cama...**_

Recordaba haber leído eso, sabía que ésa era la razón por la que se enteró de que Yamato ya sabía lo que él y Sora tenían planeado, pero no se había atrevido a ver lo demás, talvez por miedo, talvez por cobardía, pero estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal, su corazón se lo decía. Y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta continuó leyendo en donde se quedó.

_**... pero no puedo, por más que lo intente nunca podré. Porque me he enamorado de él, de cada detalle, de cada sonrisa suya, de cada beso, de cada caricia. Por eso he intentado decirle lo que sé, pero temo tanto a su desprecio que me callo cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, porque lo amo, porque no podría vivir sin él. No podría seguir mi vida sin ti Taichi. Tú eres la luz que ha guiado mi camino en estos tiempos, cuando pensaba que me quedaría esperando la muerte, solo, como siempre he estado, sentado, entre las penumbras de lo que antes fue una vida llena de alegrías. Pensé que me quedaría flotando en medio de la nada y que lloraría siempre por lo mismo todas las noches, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que por tí es que sigo vivo, que sigo aquí, me lo has demostrado y quiero seguir aquí para ti, porque te quiero, eres mi razón de existir, porque... porque es verdad que yo te amo. Porque si tú me dejas prefiero la muerte eterna, que la muerte en vida.**_

Soltó sin querer la libreta que fue a dar estrepitosamente contra el piso. Sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y después muy lentamente. Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo, mientras intentaba detener lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo. Aún temblando se levantó de la cama y buscó a tientas sus zapatos, mientras se ponía su chaqueta y abría la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –escuchó la voz adormilada de Yamato, mientras un profundo bostezó le acompañaba- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Tengo que irme –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de ése lugar-.

-¿Se habrá enojado porque lo acosté conmigo? –se recostó en el lugar en el que había estado el moreno y aspirando su aroma cerró los ojos, pero los abrió inmediatamente cuando vio algo tirado en el piso- ¿Qué es eso? –y apoyándose en la esquina de la cama tomó entre sus manos su bitácora, mientras un dolor le recorría el pecho- Taichi...

Trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, trataba inútilmente de golpearse, de matarse, de lanzarse contra un carro, de lanzarse desde un puente, de morirse, de... de... Fue un idiota, fue un imbécil que se dejó cegar por la ira sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Y ahora, y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había esperanza para su corazón. Se detuvo en un edificio y a tientas logró sentarse en unas escaleras, mientras sus lastimeros lamentos hacían eco contra las paredes.

Pero se lo merecía, merecía lo que estaba viviendo por lo que le hizo a Yamato, merecía vivir ésa vida vacía y carente de sentido, de ésa total desesperación que se apoderaba de su corazón cada vez que lo recordaba. Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo y detenerse a sí mismo, ojalá pudiera regresar para explicarse a sí mismo que tenía que leer lo que restaba de ésa libreta que jamás debió de haber estado en sus manos. No, ojalá pudiera regresar y detener ésa apuesta para no lastimar al rubio, para no lastimarse a sí mismo, para no dañar su entorno, para no lastimar a Sora.

De repente le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de ésa persona, de ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía levemente.

-Pero él y yo ya no... –las palabras fueron muriendo en sus labios-... ya no sentimos lo mismo...

Levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo que estaba nublado, fue hasta esos momentos en los que se dio cuenta del frío que estaba haciendo. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y no pudiendo detener las lágrimas se levantó del lugar y continuó subiendo, hasta quedar frente a una puerta.

-Pero¿qué pasaría si él aún me... –tocó la puerta, esperando que alguien le abriera, aún cuando ya eran las 2 de la madrugada-... y si yo aún lo...?

Alguien murmuró por lo bajo, y después la puerta se abrió casi de golpe.

-¡Pero Taichi, que haces aquí! –la voz de su madre le distrajo, mientras miraba apenado hacia ella, secándose con algo de torpeza las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos- ¡Mírate cómo estás¡Pescarás un resfriado¡Mira que andar con ésa ropa tan sencilla en la calle con tanto frío! –se calló cuando vio que el rostro de su hijo se había ensombrecido- Taichi¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Mamá... –sus sollozos hacían que su cuerpo se contrajera en espasmos-... yo...

-Tai... ¿qué sucede? –preguntó preocupada, mientras escuchaba que las otras personas que compartían la casa con ella se levantaban y se acercaban a ver qué ocurría-.

-Mamá... yo... lo... –un fuerte sollozo rompió de lleno sus palabras, mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo-... yo vi a... a... Yamato...

-¿Qué! –Hikari gritó mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su hermano y lo alejaba del cuerpo de su madre- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste¡¿Ya viste todo lo que has ocasionado Taichi! –lo tomó del cuello la camisa y apretó los puños con furia- ¡Todo por tu estupidez¡¿Qué, ya le dijiste que te vas a casar con Sora¡¿Ya le restregaste en la cara que ésta vez vas a ser feliz¡¡¡Eres un estúpido¡¡¡Un imbécil!

-Hikari, por favor... –la madre de ambos los separó, mientras veía cómo su hijo se desmoronaba, cayendo al piso-... no sabes lo que...

-¡Piensa lo que has hecho Taichi! –y dirigiéndole una mirada de total desprecio a su hermano se encaminó a su cuarto, dando un portazo-.

Taichi seguía tirado en el piso, sintiéndose una cucaracha. Había humillado terriblemente a su amigo, lo había hecho sentirse basura, lo había golpeado y había herido su cuerpo y su alma, su corazón. Sabía que se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, cuando das algo recibes lo mismo a cambio. Cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas dejaron de fluir.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó la voz de su madre a un lado, mientras le extendía un pañuelo-.

-Sí, lo estoy –sonrió levemente, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la muñeca de su mano derecha-, no te preocupes.

-Perdona a tu hermana, sabes cómo se pone cuando...

-Me voy... –dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras le daba la espalda a su madre-...

-Hijo... –la voz de su padre se escuchó detrás de él-... si necesitas algo...

-Estoy bien, en serio... –rió apagadamente, mientras sus murmullos se iban convirtiendo levemente en llanto-...

-Tai... –Yuuko quiso acercarse a su hijo, pero su esposo no la dejó-... chi...

-Que pasen buenas noches, y perdón por la interrupción –y salió del lugar, mientras bajaba del edificio-...

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando caminaba por las solitarias calles de Odaiba, mientras buscaba un taxi o algo por el estilo.

-Me pregunto si él aún... –pero no terminó la frase, un automóvil pasó muy rápido, cortando el aire-...

"_Si él aún qué?"_ una voz en su cabeza le distrajo, y la reconoció como su conciencia.

-Si él aún siente algo por mí.

"_Sabes muy bien que él aún te está esperando"._

-¿Por qué? –nuevamente un automóvil lo cegó por instantes, mientras todo el lugar volvía a la oscuridad- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

"_Él te lo dijo¿lo recuerdas? Aquella vez, cuando estabas en Estados Unidos"._

-Pero él no sabía que yo...

"_Exacto, él no sabía que eras tú, pero dijo que aún te amaba. Sabes muy bien, en el fondo de tu corazón que tú también lo amas"._

-¡Te equivocas! –se levantó rápidamente, mientras golpeaba con su mano derecha el poste de luz que estaba a su lado, haciendo que parpadeara por unos instantes- ¡Yo ya no le amo!

"_Entonces..." _la voz sonó triste "_... ¿entonces por qué te duele tanto?"._

-¿Qué?

"_¿Por qué te duele tanto saber que está tan cerca y que no puedes acariciarlo?"_ cortó de tajo, mientras Taichi se quedaba pensativo.

-Yo ya no puedo... yo ya no debo amarlo... –cerró los ojos y sonrió tristemente-... Nuestro destino ya no es estar juntos, ambos nos hacemos daño el uno al otro. ¿Por qué él querría estar conmigo¿Y por qué querría estar yo con él?

**MI CORAZÓN HA SUFRIDO LA DECEPCIÓN DE TU AMOR**

**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE¿SE REFLEJA EN MIS OJOS MI DOLOR?**

**ME PREGUNTO SI AÚN AHORA NUESTRO CORAZÓN CAMBIÓ**

**SI EL SENTIMIENTO DE AMBOS SE DESVANECIÓ**

"_Ya lo dije, él te ama, él aún siente lo mismo que tú por él"._

-No es verdad, yo ya no lo amo, yo quiero a...

"_La quieres, no la amas, ve la diferencia, sabes que no puedes engañarme, sabes que no puedes engañarte a ti mismo"._

-Algunas veces desearía no saber que tienes la razón –dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación-.

"¿_Entonces, irás con él¿Se lo dirás?"_ .

-No, no le diré nada –y mirando a la luna decidió seguir con su camino-, no sé qué reacción podría tener...

"_Ah, de verdad que eres idiota, ve y díselo, ve y dile que quieres estar con él."_ de repente el tono de voz sonó algo pícaro "_Dile que quieres dormirte a su lado y amanecer entre sus..."_ pero Taichi cortó de tajo sus pensamientos.

-Debo de dejar de tener pláticas conmigo mismo –y sonriendo levemente cerró los ojos-, o terminaré por hacerme caso.

Mimi paseaba por la habitación sosteniendo un teléfono inalámbrico, escuchando la conversación que tenía al otro lado. Takeru no paraba de hablar y de maldecir a Sora, diciendo que era una desgraciada, una zorra (+Ana-chan, Sa-chan, Mare-sama y yo compartimos la misma opinión+), una mal nacida infeliz que se había interpuesto en la felicidad de su hermano. Trató más de una vez de calmar al rubio, pero éste no le había permitido decir ninguna palabra desde que le contestara el teléfono, aunque lo comprendía y en el fondo de su corazón quería ayudarle no esperaba que pudiera hacer mucho, conocía a Taichi y sabía que éste era igual o peor de orgulloso que Yamato, nunca pediría una disculpa, aunque, aunque de eso dependiese su vida.

-Tranquilízate¿quieres? –resopló algo disgustada-, no es el fin del mundo.

-Pero... pero mi hermano... –se aferró al teléfono y gimió algo consternado-...

-Intentaré ayudarte, pero no puedo asegurarte nada –cerró los ojos con cansancio-, además, son las tres de la mañana¿me puedes dejar dormir un poco?

-¡Pero es que no sé dónde esté mi hermano, además no ha regresado a casa y...!

-Takeru, Yamato ya no es un niño, sabe cuidarse, además de que no es tan imbécil como para cometer una estupidez –dejó escapar un bostezo-, está seguro en donde se encuentre.

-Pero... ¿y si algo malo le pasa?

-Va a estar bien, así que ya no molestes, mañana te hablo para saber cómo van las cosas –se acomodó en la cama-. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera Mimi! –pero del otro lado colgaron- Como si fuera tan fácil creerte...

Bostezó con cansancio y cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba el teléfono donde debería estar. De repente abrió los ojos, mirando con tristeza hacia ningún lugar en específico. Taichi y Yamato, talvez nuevamente podrían estar juntos, eso era un trabajo para ella, sólo esperaba que su plan diera frutos antes de irse de aquel lugar.

-Mañana hablaré con ella... –cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida inmediatamente-...

Bajó los escalones con pereza y bostezó fuertemente, estiró los brazos y tomó un jugo de naranja que estaba dispuesto en una mesa, el cual había pedido con anticipación. Miró hacia la puerta de entrada y después de haber bebido todo el contenido del vaso caminó hacia fuera, cegándose momentáneamente cuando el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro. Con indiferencia caminó apresuradamente, mientras detenía un taxi para que la llevara a su destino, un departamento en el cual había estado unas veces, el departamento que Sora compartía con su madre.

Quiso hacerse desistir de ello, pero no estaba segura si era lo correcto, ir a persuadir a ésta para que dejara a Taichi ser feliz, ser feliz con la persona que realmente le amaba, porque estaba completamente segura de que Sora no amaba al moreno. Pero... ¿y si ésta vez todos se equivocaban?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pensando en si hacía lo correcto, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrándole a la pelirroja.

-Mimi¿qué haces aquí? –su rostro tenía un dejo de asombro-.

-Hola Sora... –dejó escapar un suspiro y la enfrentó-... yo...

-Vienes a hablar sobre eso... –bajó la cabeza y la invitó a pasar-...

-Perdóname, no quería ser una entrometida –se sentó en un sillón, cuando vio que la pelirroja se sentaba frente a ella-. Sé que no debería de estar aquí, pero...

-Así que te lo han contado –cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza-, ya te han dicho que Taichi y yo...

-Sí, lo han hecho –se quedó mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana que estaba a su derecha, pero después volteó a ver a su amiga-. Pero quiero saber qué es lo que sientes tú Sora, quiero saber qué piensas.

-Pensé que podía ser feliz –arrugó su ropa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, pero por más que lo intento me doy cuenta de que nunca podré luchar contra el fantasma de Yamato, ni en su corazón, ni en el mío.

Mimi quiso decir algo, pero Sora la detuvo.

-Sé que piensas que yo no siento nada por Taichi, que talvez sólo es una obsesión enfermiza, pero realmente lo amo... –por fin las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, mientras mojaban su rostro-... sé que lo amo.

-Creo que lo haces, pero...

-Él está aquí¿verdad?

-¿Quién?

-Yamato... –ambas se quedaron calladas, escuchando el ruido de los automóviles y de la gente que provenía de afuera-... Es por él que estás aquí.

-No sabes todo lo que sufrió para armarse de valor y volver a Japón –iba a agregar más, pero Sora la detuvo nuevamente-.

-Sé que ha sufrido mucho, y que los causantes de ése sufrimiento hemos sido Taichi y yo... Creo que le debo una disculpa. No, creo que no sólo le debo eso...

-¿De qué hablas? –Mimi le miró confundida, la verdad no se esperaba que su amiga hubiese cambiado tanto a lo largo de los años-.

-Amo a Taichi como no tienes una idea –se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, haciendo que la luz del sol golpeara suavemente sus facciones, delineándolas con suma delicadeza-. Pero así como lo amo quiero lo mejor para él.

-Sora... –la expresión de Mimi cambió, haciendo que sonriera a la pelirroja-...

**Y AÚN ALBERGO EN MI TRISTE CORAZÓN**

**LA ESPERANZA DE QUE NADA SEA VERDAD**

**PERDERME EN LOS RECUERDOS, NO SUFRIR MÁS**

**SEGUIR CAMINANDO ENTRE TANTA OSCURIDAD**

-Creo que es lo mejor para todos... –Sora sonrió amargamente-... para los tres...

Cerró los ojos cuando la luz del sol le cegó por unos instantes, al momento de salir a la calle. Cruzó hacia la otra banqueta, esperando llegar rápidamente al hotel en donde se hospedaba, pero jamás creyó encontrarse cara a cara con aquel a quien había intentado ayudar, así que sin más se acercó a él, esperando que no se encontrara tan triste como pensaba que estaría.

-Yamato... –Mimi se acercó al rubio, que volteó a verla-... ¿cómo estás?

-Mimi... –éste pronto bajó la cabeza y sus ojos se entristecieron-... ¿ya te enteraste?

-¿Qué piensas de todo?

-Es lo mejor¿no lo crees? –sonrió débilmente y después volteó a ver el cielo-. Ellos dos se necesitan mutuamente, a mí nadie me necesita.

-¡No digas estupideces! –la castaña se desesperó- ¡Todos te necesitamos! Eres algo especial en la vida de las personas, de todas las personas, y has dejado una huella, en algunos buena, en otros no tanto, pero sin ti no sería lo mismo.

-No me importa éste mundo... –se llevó una mano a la cabeza y negó, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas pugnaban por salir-... no me importa nada de lo que suceda de ahora en adelante. Porque...

-¿Has hablado con él? –se le acercó lo suficiente como para separar su mano de su boca, mirándole con ternura- ¿Ya lo has visto?

-Sí...

-¿Cuándo? –se alejó de él, parecía tan sorprendida-.

-Ayer... ayer me lo encontré... –su voz se quebró-... pero...

-¿Y qué te dijo¿Cómo está él?

-No lo sé... no sé cómo interpretar lo que nosotros dos...

-Yamato¿qué hiciste? –se llevó una mano a la boca, totalmente incrédula-.

-¡Nada de eso! –se sonrojó y después sonrió con tristeza-. Él ya no me quiere...

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No lo sé... –éste vez no pudo contenerse, haciendo que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos-... no sé ya ni qué pensar. Nos hacemos daño, tanto daño...

-¿Y tú lo quieres? –le abrazó con cariño-¿aún lo sigues amando?

-Con toda mi alma... –se recargó en el pecho de su amiga y dejó que todo lo que traía cargando en su corazón se desbordara-... pero...

-Yo sé... que también él te ama... –le acarició el cabello-... yo lo sé...

-No es verdad...

**MI CORAZÓN AÚN SUFRE EN SU TRISTE SOLEDAD**

**AÚN TENGO MIEDO DE VOLVERME A LASTIMAR**

**Y EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE ÉL GUARDO LA ESPERANZA**

**DE QUE NUESTROS CAMINOS SE VUELVAN A CRUZAR**

-Claro que lo es... –lo separó suavemente de ella y vio hacia sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales estaban tan tristes-... pero el muy idiota aún no se da cuenta de ello, o no quiere aceptarlo.

-Sé que intentas darme apoyo, pero es que... –dejó escapar un largo suspiro... pero es que... todo esto es tan irreal...

-Yamato... –Mimi se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en una mejilla-... siempre has tenido el valor de enfrentar la vida, aún cuando ésta te trate mal. ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

-Me he dado cuenta de que se me han acabado las fuerzas para continuar... –cerró los ojos-... se me ha acabado todo.

-Aún no es tiempo de que te des por vencido –le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras le sonreía-, todavía tienes mucho qué dar, qué vivir, qué disfrutar. Sé que lo amas, pero no dejes que él consuma tu vida, tu corazón y tu alma. Entenderás algún día que después de haber tenido ése sentimiento tan fuerte como es el amor, y que éste llenó tu alma, te dio ilusión, sabrás que ya amaste... y no olvidarás que fuiste amado...

-¿Quién amaría a una persona como yo?

-Talvez yo...

Una voz extremadamente conocida le inundó los sentidos e hizo que le brincara el corazón. Pero no podía ser¡no podía! Se negó a mirar hacia atrás, en donde seguramente no estaría... su mente le jugaba una cruel broma, pero cuando se armó de valor se enfrentó a la realidad, cuando el sonido y el movimiento del mundo continuó...

**Y AÚN SIGUES FRENTE A MÍ, YA NO PUEDO ESCAPAR**

**EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZÓN AÚN ESTÁS**

**TALVEZ SEA MOMENTO DE CORRER HACIA TI,**

**TALVEZ SEA TIEMPO DE DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

Ahí estaba él, mirándole de una manera indescifrable, mientras el sol acariciaba su piel tostada, dándole un aire de hombre maduro. Cuánto había cambiado en todo ése tiempo, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes, cuánto había crecido aquel niño que era su mejor amigo, al cual estimaba, al cual admiraba, al cual amaba... ¿amaba?

-Yamato...

Su voz nuevamente diciendo su nombre, su boca pronunciándole deliciosamente, embargándole un sopor del cual sintió que no podría volver, a no ser de que la cruel y triste realidad le golpeara, algo que no sucedió.

Pero había algo diferente, cosa que no entendió. ¿Qué había cambiado entre los dos?

**PERO YA NO ERES LA MISMA PERSONA DE LA CUAL ME ENAMORÉ**

**YA NO SIENTES LO MISMO QUE YO EN TU CORAZÓN**

**DEBO SEGUIR EN MI OSCURIDAD, CREYENDO QUE TE ENCONTRARÉ**

**EN MI CAMINO NUEVAMENTE, ESTOY SEGURO... ¿Y TÚ NO?**

Lo tenía justo frente a frente, ahora era momento de preguntárselo cara a cara, de saberlo, de enfrentar la realidad, aún cuando ésta fuese desgarradora...

_**Talvez yo...**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Perdonen la demora, pero es que he dejado que todos mis problemas se abalancen sobre mí y me devoren lentamente, haciendo que me hunda en una depresión espantosa.

Les agradezco tanto a las personas que me han sabido esperar, a las cuales espero no decepcionar.

También quiero darle las gracias a Sa-chan, mi onee-chan, la cual no estuvo muy contenta cuando le dije que era mi hermana mayor, pero que ha estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, dándome su apoyo, sus regaños, consejos y demás regalos, los cuales ahora que lo pienso he valorado a lo largo del tiempo. ¡Sashi, sé que sin ti no lo hubiera logrado! Te mando un beso, que sé que me vas a lanzar a la cara, pero da igual, de todas maneras el que seas una total pervertida no hará que me aleje de ti... ¡Abrazo! XD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual no sé cuando suba, pero estén seguros de que seguiré aquí... porque volveré... siempre vuelvo (Frase robada a mi onee-chan n.n)... Además nos acercamos al final...

_**Respuestas a sus Reviews:**_

**Patro: **Agradezco tu comentario, y ahora sí que perdona el que haya tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Hakion 'n Xubose:** Perdona, de verdad lo siento, pero no te preocupes, ya recibí un jalón de orejas por parte de mi onee-chan. La verdad no juzgo a nadie por el que lea fanfiction Yaoi, ni por sexo, raza o religión, sólo que nunca pensé que un hombre leería algo tan enfermizo, algo que hizo que me diera cuenta de la burbuja en la que vivo. Discúlpame si te ofendí, pero es que algunas veces no mido mis palabras, nótese en lo que escribo, pero me da gusto de que hayas encontrado tu propio camino, pero que hayas mantenido tu buen gusto por el Taito (¡Es que me encanta! n.n+). Sigo maravillada por tu forma de motivar a la gente, me siento feliz de que alguien como tú lea mis historias y deje tan bonitos reviews. Y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo hasta el final de los tiempos, pero éste fic ya va para el final, así que espero que sigas conmigo todo el trayecto. Ya falta poco, no desesperes. ¡Mil gracias!

**Chy-chan:** Tranquilízate y no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después o.o. Yo también pienso que Sora es una desgraciada mal nacida que no merece vivir, pero no es tan mala, bueno, lo dejo a tu criterio. No digas que la vida es injusta, siempre hay qué vivir con entusiasmo, aún cuando parezca que la oscuridad te engulle. Cuídate, te agradezco mucho el comentario.

**Celes-chan:** T.T Yo también extrañarte, sobre todo ahora que he vuelto, aunque no completamente n.nU como te podrás haber dado cuenta. Me gustaría volver a platicar contigo por horas, pero ya no me da tiempo de nada. Sólo espero que la vida te trate bien, que no vivas penas y angustias y que el cielo te ilumine, para que continúes a mi lado hasta el final de los tiempos (+Sashi me va a matar por robarle sus frases XD+). Espero que nos veamos muy pronto n.n.

**Yu-zu-my:** Hola. En primer lugar es **_arigatou gosaimazu,_** en segundo, quiero decir que pienso lo mismo que tú: Lo que se hace con amor es duradero y se disfruta en toda su extensión. ¿Sabías que te admiro? Yo nunca he podido terminar de leer más de medio fic que sea Yamachi, puesto que no me gusta en lo absoluto, y ahora sí que haces que me apene, ya que te ha de gustar lo que escribo para que sigas aquí. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en todos tus proyectos y que muchas personas tan maravillosas como tú te digan también las bellas palabras que me has dedicado.

**Eli-chan:** ¿Cómo que si me acuerdo de ti? Es como si me preguntaras qué comí ayer, espera, no recuerdo XD. No te creas. Eli-chan, la verdad te admiro porque tú también has estado conmigo por largo tiempo, esperando, con total paciencia a que yo publique un nuevo capítulo, y la verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo. Sé que cuento contigo, no tienes porqué decírmelo, pero es bonito que me recuerdes que estarás conmigo a lo largo de éste camino que ya está llegando a su fin. Yo también te quiero mucho, realmente te aprecio. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.

**Yatten-Kitsune:** Hola. Y sí, es verdad, ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé. La verdad pienso que no te pierdes de nada al no leer el capítulo, pero si quieres hacerlo adelante, yo no te detengo. Lo de suripanta es por lo de Kitsune y su significado: "Zorro (a)", disculpa, no lo digo con el afán de ofender. Yo también te entiendo con lo de que no puedes continuar tus proyectos o que los dejas abandonados, pero la realidad es otra, porque nunca dejas de pensar en ellos, sólo que o no hay tiempo o no hay inspiración, pero sé que las personas que sean incondicionales a ti te esperarán, aún cuando tardes un montón en actualizar.

Por lo de los chicos... etto... la verdad no quise ofender a nadie, es sólo que fue demasiado repentino que me sorprendió. Nunca pensé que algún chico quisiera leer ésta historia, veo que me he equivocado en ése aspecto, pero me da gusto saber que no estoy tan sola como pensaba, eso me da ánimos para continuar. Espero no tardar. Cuídate, espero que nos veamos pronto. ¡Oh, por cierto! Bueno, a lo mejor y no coincidimos en ninguna pareja, pero me gusta la de Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter, Fuuma X Kamui (**X** de CLAMP), Touya X Yukito (Card Captor Sakura), Seiichiro X Subaru (**X** y Tokyo Babylon. Y sigo con las de CLAMP XD), Sora X Sunao (Sukishyo), Soubi X Ritsuka (Lovelees), Iori Yagami X Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters), Daisuke X Takeru (Sip, de Digimon), Hiwatari X Daisuke (DNAngel), Tsuzuki X Hisoka (Yami no Matsuei), Yuki X Shuichi y Tatsuha X Ryuichi (Gravitation), Kaworu X Shinji (Neon Genesis Evangelion) y otras más de las cuales no me acuerdo en éste momento... Espero que siquiera coincidamos en una XD...

**Giossepe:** Te pido una disculpa muy grande si te he ofendido en algo. Todo el mundo tiene derecho de leer lo que le plazca, no te limito a que no lo hagas, si te gusta adelante, no dañas a nadie con hacerlo. Supongo que no soy tan abierta de mente como pensé, cosa que de la cual me estoy dando cuenta en estos instantes, pero he aprendido de mi error, supongo que no volverá a pasar. Te agradezco el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y de dejar un review, es muy importante para mí, no sabes cuánto. Cuídate, espero que nos volvamos a ver. Y de verdad lo siento u.u


	31. A flor de piel

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**RAPSODIA**

**Versión 3.0**

**NOCTURNO**

**Escrito por: Meyka Tanimoto**

**Nota: **_Quiero pedir una disculpa por el retraso a las personas que han seguido a lo largo éste fic. Desde sus comienzos me gustó bastante. Maduré como persona en éste tiempo, al igual que como escritora, aunque a mucha gente no le parezca._

_Volver a leer ésta historia me trajo recuerdos felices; sin embargo, también me recordó cosas tristes del pasado._

_Espero que les guste éste capítulo. Les agradezco por leer._

Pensando: "".

Hablando: - -.

Notas de la Autora dentro del fic: ( ).

Para futuras aclaraciones ((Al final del fic)):

**Capítulo 10  
A flor de piel**

Ambos se miraron. Sabían que algo había cambiado a lo largo del tiempo. Sus miradas eran diferentes, sus sentimientos también.

No sabían cómo comenzar a decirse lo que sentían. Taichi se sentía desorientado, Yamato estaba nervioso y preocupado. Ya antes se habían herido con las palabras, diciéndose cosas tristes y crueles. ¿Acaso ésta vez sería diferente? ¿Todo por lo que habían pasado los había hecho madurar, o quedarse estancados en la negación a la verdad?

-Yo te amo… -Taichi dijo quedamente.

Matt sintió un estirón en su corazón, indicándole que sentía que las palabras eran ciertas, que existían de verdad y que sus sentimientos por fin eran correspondidos; sin embargo, existía algo que lo hacía dudar.

-Ojala fuera cierto –Yamato bajó la cabeza, mientras sentía que las lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos-, ojala pudiera creerte.

-Sé que en el pasado cometí muchos errores –el moreno comenzó a acercarse, hasta tomar por los hombros a su antiguo amigo-, pero era un niño inmaduro. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, unas más crueles que otras, pero salimos adelante. Míranos ahora –levantó con cariño el mentón del rubio-; nos encontramos nuevamente. Al principio me negué a aceptarlo, pero ya no puedo más con esto que siento. Si no me crees, lo comprendo. Ahora sólo lo dejo a tu decisión. Si me llegases a odiar, lo merezco; si me amaras, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Taichi dio media vuelta, pasando a un lado de Mimi, quien le sonrió con tristeza. A modo de saludo movieron sus cabezas, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Mimi, esperando una respuesta de su amigo- ¿No querías saber qué era lo que él sentía por ti? ¿No querías volver a estar a su lado? ¿Por qué repentinamente cambias de parecer?

-No es eso… -la voz del rubio se quebró-… es que nunca me había dicho algo semejante y no supe qué decir.

-Eres un idiota –la castaña sonrió, revolviendo los cabellos de Matt-, pero debes darte prisa. Alcánzalo y dile lo que sientes. Aún si es rabia, aún si es dolor. Tu vida debe continuar, sin que dejes que las sombras del dolor y del pasado te arrebaten la felicidad.

-¿Y si me siento muy feliz? –preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-Ve y dícelo, dile todo lo que sientes, sino le expresas tus sentimientos, no serán capaces de tener una relación estable. Has pasado por mucho dolor, creo que es el momento de alcanzar la felicidad al lado de la persona que amas y que también te ama.

**HACE TIEMPO CAMINÉ A TU LADO**

**ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE FUI FELIZ**

**PERO LA VIDA NOS HA SEPARADO**

**TÚ NO ME QUISISTE COMO YO A TI**

Matt no dejó que su amiga dijera algo más, tan sólo fue a alcanzar a su mejor amigo, esperando tomar la decisión correcta, aún y cuando supiera que la había tomado desde el primer momento en que ambos se besaron.

-Si nunca hubiera pasado eso… -apretó su puño derecho sobre el pecho-, no habría sentido la felicidad de éste momento…

* * *

Raion había tomado la autopista mientras Kyosuke miraba el mapa esperando encontrar la desviación correspondiente. Llevaban algunas horas perdidos desde que habían llegado a Japón, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles, bueno, no demasiado.

-Gira a la derecha –el castaño señaló una intersección de la carretera, en donde un letrero señalaba "Hikarigaoka"-, la casa de Yamato debe estar en los suburbios de la ciudad.

-Okay, ya voy –movió el volante, dirigiendo el automóvil al lugar señalado.

-¿Crees que Keisuke esté bien? –removió con inquietud sus manos, mirando por encima de su hombro los edificios que se elevaban al cielo.

-Ya está grandecito, no te preocupes por él –rió al escuchar la pregunta, ahora se preguntaba cuál de los Matsumoto era el que cuidaba celosamente del otro-, se las arreglará él solo, además...

-¿Además? –volteó a verle, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Además estoy seguro de que en estos momentos ha de estar ocupado... tú sabes –guiñó juguetonamente su ojo izquierdo, haciendo sonrojar a su acompañante.

-Por Dios, era más de lo que yo quería saber.

Volvió a reír, esperando ver en los señalamientos de la ciudad el camino que los conduciría a la casa de su primo en Japón.

* * *

Keisuke se enfrentaba a la versión apocalíptica de su padre, mientras Yamato sonreía con condescedencia a su lado; ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que hubiera tomado un jet para encontrárselos en Japón, o más bien, para intentar asesinar al castaño.

Por otra parte, Kenji Matsumoto, tío de Keisuke, tomaba tranquilamente un poco de té, sonriendo con bastante diversión al ver la escena que estaba armando su hermano mayor.

-¡Tú, bastardo infeliz desgraciado! –las ventanas retumbaron con fuerza cuando el mayor de los Matsumoto elevó la voz- ¡Tú lo instaste a quedarse con Raion Yamaguchi!

-Bueno... –quiso agregar algo, pero su padre se lo impidió.

-¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Todos lo sabían! ¡Ese compromiso que pacté con el empresario Nakajima se vino abajo!

-Bueno, pero eso tú lo habías decidido, padre –añadió, entecerrando los ojos-; además, lo haces sonar como si fuera monstruoso que dos hombres...

-¡No entiendes, Keisuke! –agarró por el cuello a su hijo, propiciando que su hermano lo detuviera.

-Ya, ya... cálmate Kouji –Kenji tomó a su hermano por los brazos, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón-. Keisuke lo hizo pensando en el bienestar de mi sobrino, no como tú.

-¡Sí, pero tus hijos no son homosexuales! –enfrentó a quien le sujetaba.

-Bueno, no –admitió-, pero me han acarreado peores problemas, entre algunos, los financieros. Los hijos no son siempre lo que tú esperas de ellos, pero eso no significa que no sean buenos hijos.

Kouji Matsumoto dejó de forcejear, para ser soltado por su hermano segundos después. Se quedó pensativo, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Padre, Kyo no es malo –dijo con suavidad-, yo tampoco lo soy. Siendo un psicólogo reconocido me sorprende que tengas tantas aberraciones en tu pensamiento. Nosotros no juzgamos, padre.

-No es eso... –derrotado, se dejó caer en un sillón y Kenji le ofreció un vaso con agua que aceptó con gusto, necesitaba refrescar su garganta y sus ideas-. Es sólo que no quería algo así para ninguno de los dos. Esperaba que ambos se casaran y que tuvieran una linda esposa, hijos que yo pudiera adorar tanto como a ustedes.

Keisuke resopló, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Padre, no quieras vivir a través de tus hijos –se levantó de su asiento para acomodarse al lado de su progenitor-; te agradecemos lo que nos has dado, pero tú no puedes decidir por nosotros. Kyo y yo somos adultos responsables, ambos tenemos pareja y es estable; además, también tenemos proyectos personales que no tienen que ver contigo o con nuestra familia. Nos ofreciste una profesión, sustento, cariño, pero también nos dotaste de una capacidad de decisión. Por favor acepta que no le estamos haciendo un daño a nadie y que a pesar de todo te seguimos queriendo.

Kouji se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Kenji negó con la cabeza por unos instantes, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor. Yamato bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco extraño en ese lugar. Keisuke sólo esperó la respuesta de su padre.

-Es verdad, siguen siendo mis hijos.

El mayor de los Matsumoto concluyó, incorporándose de su asiento.

-Si Yamato aceptó después de tanto tiempo la relación entre ustedes dos –señaló a Yamaguchi y a Keisuke-, entonces no me queda más remedio que aceptar la relación entre Raion y Kyosuke; sin embargo, trataré de digerir esto, por lo que no quiero saber nada de ellos por un tiempo.

-Bien, no los mencionaré por ahora, así que trata de calmarte entonces –Keisuke sonrió, esperando que la felicidad llegara a la vida de su hermano menor.

* * *

Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto, que sentía que de un momento a otro se le escaparía por el pecho. Estaba nervioso, claro que sí, pero debía aclarar las cosas, terminar con todo lo que lo hacía sufrir, continuar con su camino de una vez por todas.

**LE COSTÓ MUCHO A MI CORAZÓN ACEPTAR**

**QUE POR MÁS QUE QUISIERA NO ERAS PARA MÍ,**

**FUE AÚN MÁS DIFICIL LA FELICIDAD ENCONTRAR**

**CON LA INCERTIDUMBRE DE SI PODRÍA SEGUIR**

El semáforo cambió y pudo pasar la calle, intentando alcanzar a Taichi, el cual no iba muy lejos de ahí.

Mimi tenía razón, aunque le costara aceptarlo. Tenía que hablar con Tai y arreglar su vida, para que ambos pudieran continuar, pero tenía miedo, las inseguridades de su corazón le hacían más difícil caminar.

Su cuerpo tembló levemente cuando detuvo el andar del moreno al tomar su mano derecha, el cual volteó a verle con sorpresa. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo para los dos, el mundo dejó de existir para ambos, en ese momento sólo estaban ellos en aquel lugar, por aras del destino, por decisión propia, por lo que fuera...

Taichi suspiró suavemente, bajando después la mirada. Muchos conflictos se removían en su interior, estaba inseguro de lo que vendría después, ya antes se había equivocado con respecto a Yamato y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era verdad que minutos antes le había dicho que lo amaba, porque así era como se sentía; sin embargo, al tenerlo frente a él, mirándolo con tanta determinación, su valor se vino abajo.

Se burló de sí mismo, ¿qué no era el portador del emblema del valor? ¿Entonces a dónde se había ido?

-Taichi, yo... –dejó que el rubio hablara, esperando el momento para seguir su conversación-... perdóname.

Sintió de pronto un fuerte mareo, ¿por qué le estaba pidiendo disculpas cuando él mismo había creado tanto dolor en su vida?

-No, Matt –tomó sus manos, estrechándolas entre las suyas-, el que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo. Por mi estupidez yo te dañé y te pisoteé en el pasado. El que debería de hacer eso siempre he sido yo... te mentí muchas veces, negándome a ver la realidad.

-Tai... –quiso decir algo, pero fue detenido por el otro.

-Por favor perdóname, era muy inmaduro en ese tiempo y lo que causamos Sora y yo ya no puede borrarse de tu corazón, pero quisiera que pudieras ser feliz, porque tienes derecho a serlo.

Yamato sonrió débilmente, cerrando después los ojos. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué tuvo que sufrir de esa manera, por qué aquella persona que tanto amó le odiaba de esa forma. Cuando descubrió las razones sintió que podría seguir avanzando, pero era verdad, aún había mucho dolor y desasociego en su corazón.

De repente, todo se desvaneció y sólo quedó el dolor punzante que no le dejaba continuar con su vida. Amaba a Tai, pero, ¿podría volver a confiar en él?

-Aún cuando yo te ame –el moreno se llevó la mano derecha hacia su cabello, haciéndolo unos instantes para atrás- no tienes que estar a mi lado.

Matt no supo qué decir. Las palabras quedaron nuevamente atoradas en su garganta. Ya había perdonado una vez, pero, ¿sería capaz de perdonar una vez más? Taichi pareció comprender de pronto lo que estaba pensando, porque sólo sonrió, dando media vuelta.

Lo vio desvanecerse nuevamente entre las personas, pero no pudo moverse; sus pies no le obedecieron, aún y cuando quería correr para alcanzarle. Ya no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía. Se sentía inseguro, tenía mucho miedo. Miedo al rechazo, miedo al odio, miedo a ser nuevamente herido.

* * *

Taichi Yagami llegó a su apartamento. Estaba sudando, y su rostro se encontraba oculto entre sus cabellos. El teléfono sonó, asustándole, pero sólo movió la cabeza un poco, mirando el aparato electrónico, sin pensar en contestar la llamada.

La contestadora sonó y la voz de Sora le sorprendió.

-Tai, no quiero molestarte, pero debemos hablar. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto. Gracias.

Su corazón seguía latiendo tan rápido, no podía calmar su palpitar. Se fue resbalando por la puerta, hasta quedar completamente sentado en el piso.

Apretó los dientes, no estaba molesto con ella, sino consigo mismo. De pronto, las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos, virtiéndose por sus mejillas, cayendo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre su ropa. Se sentía mal, por él, por Yamato, por todas las personas que se vieron involucradas en ese problema, en esa apuesta de la adolescencia.

**VOLVÍ A CAMINAR, ME LEVANTÉ,**

**EL CIELO SE NUBLÓ, MI VIDA TAMBIÉN**

**Y LA LLUVIA QUE CAYÓ A MIS PIES**

**SE ASEMEJABA AL LLANTO QUE DERRAMÉ**

¿Yamato le perdonaría algún día? Era claro que el rubio ya no podría estar con él, porque ni él se podía perdonar por aquello. Se había quedado estancado en los momentos en los que fue feliz y en los que había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de lastimar a su mejor amigo.

-Perdí a mi mejor amigo y a la persona que amaba el mismo día –sus puños se cerraron, golpeando de pronto el suelo- y nunca pude sobreponerme de esa pérdida. Perdóname, Matt... perdóname.

* * *

Takeru prendió la televisión cuando vio regresar a su hermano. Naoko había llamado a todos los hospitales, preguntando por él y Hiroaki había estado buscándolo por toda la ciudad durante horas.

Se levantó del sillón, mirando con temor a su hermano cuando vio la expresión en su rostro.

-Me encontré con Taichi...

Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. El menor de los hermanos se quedó callado, esperando a que Matt dijera algo más, pero no sucedió nada. Después, se acercó a él, abrazándole suavemente.

-... me pidió perdón...

Un sollozo involuntario escapó de la garganta de Yamato, mientras se aferraba al cálido pecho de su hermano menor.

-... me dijo que él fue el causante, y que aún me amaba.

Takeru no supo qué decir. El amor de Taichi y Yamato había sido real, ambos se amaban, ¿por qué tuvieron qué terminar así?

El moreno se había convertido en su mejor amigo cuando su hermano se había marchado. Sabía que Yagami no era un mal sujeto, y que después de regresar de Estados Unidos había devuelto la esperanza a su familia al decirles que quizá había encontrado a Matt, pero Tai también quería continuar con su vida, dejar de aferrarse a algo que no era verdad, una falacia que se había estado creando en la mente al pensar que Yamato aún conservaría el amor que alguna vez sintió.

Recordó de pronto la anécdota de la hoja que es arrugada, como los sentimientos de las personas, que después de haberse doblado, la hoja no puede volver a su estado natural, igual que el dolor causado a otros ya no pude llegar a olvidarse.

-¿Tú aún lo amas, Matt? –separó un poco el cuerpo de su hermano para poder observar su rostro.

El desconsuelo que Yamato mostró, le hizo saber que sí, pero que también tenía miedo.

-Si tú lo amas y piensas que puedes olvidar, entonces hazlo.

-Yo lo he perdonado –bajó su rostro.

-Perdonar no es olvidar, Matt –sonrió, con cierta tristeza-, perdonar es continuar adelante con el dolor, con la angustia, con el desconsuelo. Es dar un paso adelante y dejar de voltear atrás. Es avanzar, Matt, no quedarse estancado, como ustedes dos han hecho. Si no puedes continuar con tus pasos a su lado, entonces no vale la pena.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, mirando con resentimiento su hermano. Se negaba a renunciar, pero, ¿y si Takeru tenía razón?

-Si no puedes ser feliz tú, no podrás hacer feliz a nadie, hermano –TK sonrió con pesadumbre, apretando en un gesto de consuelo el hombro de Yamato.

Después, salió de la habitación. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era mirar de lejos, como un espectador. Lo que seguía sólo podía ser arreglado por su hermano y por Yagami.

* * *

Daisuke levantó la cabeza cuando vio aparecer a su novio, se le notaba contrariado, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a él. Takeru se dio cuenta de su presencia pronto, pero no elevó el rostro, tan sólo se limitó a mirar el piso.

-¿Tú crees que mi hermano y Tai puedan volver a estar juntos?

El moreno se quedó de una pieza, ¿por qué le preguntaba algo así?

-Es su decisión, TK –sonrió débilmente, abrazando suavemente a su pareja-, sólo ellos serán capaces de perdonar y ser perdonados. Y lo más difícil a lo que ambos se tendrán que enfrentar ahora es a poder perdonarse a sí mismos. Siempre es lo que más tiempo lleva, porque si la otra persona dice que ya quedó en el pasado lo que sucedió, uno mismo trae a los recuerdos aquellos momentos de dolor.

Takeru asintió, enterrándose en el pecho de Davis. Se sentía realmente desolado al no poder hacer nada por ellos, aún y cuando se había prometido ser sólo un espectador más otra vez.

-Te duele porque es tu hermano y tu mejor amigo –el moreno hizo un puchero al decir lo último.

-Tú también eras... –sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-Sí, pero a Tai siempre lo quisiste más que a mí –entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás celoso? –sonrió, un tanto divertido.

-Claro que no –dejó escapar un suspiro-, yo sé que sólo me amas a mí, ¿verdad? –volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Ja, ja, ja... –ésta vez despositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su novio-, es verdad, yo sólo te amo a ti.

-Gracias...

* * *

Keisuke Matsumoto nunca había tenido tantos problemas como en ese momento. Su hermano menor, propenso a causarle un ataque de nervios a su padre, se había mostrado ante él. Quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, más cuando se encontró en medio del camino de ambos.

Kenji Matsumoto, reconocido psicólogo, hijo de una prestigiada familia, de gran porte y elegencia, nunca había sentido tanto coraje al ver a su hijo menor al lado de su actual pareja, de hecho, la única que le había conocido. Volteó de pronto a ver a su hijo mayor, quien parecía un tanto descolocado al verlos a ambos, mientras intentaba por todos los medios, idear una forma para calmar la ira que se revolvía de pronto en su interior.

Kyosuke Matsumoto, un prestigiado estudiante, una persona con gran capacidad intelectual, querido por sus maestros, profesores y amigos, se quedó helado al ver a su padre, quien caminaba rápidamente hacia él. Su hermano mayor parecía haberse dado cuenta del asunto, pero aún no ideaba la manera de deterner el cataclismo que aquel encuentro conllevaría.

Yamato Yamaguchi, actual pareja de Keisuke Matsumoto, hijo de un respetado comerciante, heredero de la fortuna de su familia, con un futuro prometedor por delante, no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella tormenta que se avecinaba. Pensó en irse a esconder del tornado que pronto se desataría, pero lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí parado, cuando vio aparecer a su primo, el causante de todos los males de Kenji Matsumoto.

Kouji vio a su hermano voltear con cierta sorpresa hacia Raion Yamaguchi, mientras éste se plantaba frente a él. Temiendo por su vida quiso acercarse a ambos, para evitar que su hermano mayor fuese acusado por un homicidio.

-Señor Matsumoto –Raion habló con gran convicción-, que bueno que lo encuentro. Me gustaría que usted nos diera su bendición para...

No obstante, las palabras del pelirrojo murieron en su boca cuando un ataque al corazón de su ahora suegro, o quizá las convulsiones eran de coraje, amainaron las tremendas ganas del mayor de los Matsumoto de matarle.

-¿Me estás pidiendo... su mano? –sus ojos desorbitados, sus labios resecos. Raion parpadeó un par de veces, para sonreír después.

-No era para tanto, pero si usted lo permite...

-¡Jamás!

Su voz sonó como en eco, logrando que los pájaros que se encontraban cerca volaran. Un silencio atormentador los invadió después.

-Pe...

La voz de Raion murió en sus labios cuando vio la terrible ira que se revolvía en las pupilas de su "casi suegro".

-No es para tanto, trate de calmarse –sonrió condescendientemente-, además, mi familia también es rica y poderosa y pronto comenzaré a hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares, así que tómelo como si Kyo se estuviese casando con esa mujer de la cual no recuerdo el nombre...

Keisuke abrió los labios, pero no pudo pronunciar nada. ¿Acaso Raion era un suicida? Sin embargo, el semblante de Kenji se mostró feliz, algo que los sorprendió a todos, incluso a Kouji, quien conocía mejor a su hermano que lo que cualquier persona podría.

-Es verdad –Kenji Matsumoto tomó las manos del pelirrojo, en señal de aprobación-, hijo.

Raion no supo ni qué decir, menos cuando el mayor de los Matsumoto le abrazo y lo llevó casi a rastras al hotel, para invitarle unos tragos.

-Esto es... –dijeron Keisuke y Kyo al unísono.

-Estúpido... –dijo Kouji, logrando que sus sobrinos volteasen a verlo con sorpresa, para después reír a carcajadas.

Yamaguchi sólo suspiró, aliviado por la tensión.

-Menos mal tu padre ya no quiere matar a mi primo –el ojiazul sonrió, siendo correspondido por el castaño.

-Tienes razón, esto merece un festejo –tomó de los hombros al rubio, arrastrándolo fuera; no obstante, antes de llegar a la puerta del lugar, volteó a ver a su hermano-. Si Raion te pone una mano encima, dile que yo seré quien lo asesine.

La puerta automática de cristal se cerró cuando su hermano y su actual pareja, salieron, dejando con un tic nervioso al más pequeño de los Matsumoto.

-Supéralo, así son los hermanos mayores –Kouji colocó una mano en su hombro, para que lo siguiera hasta la mesa en donde Raion y su padre platicaban animadamente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre. Se fijó entonces en la luz que entraba suavemente por la ventana de su ahora departamento. ¿Pasarían de las siete de la noche? El ocaso teñía de rojo el suelo y la pared, inundando con ese color la habitación. Dejó escapar un suspiro e intentó incorporarse, pero justo al hacerlo el sonido del teléfono lo sorprendió, haciendo que trastabillara.

Con dificultad se levantó, sintiendo borrosa la visión. Dejó escapar un suspiro y contestó, sabiendo que era Sora quien le hablaba.

-Bueno... –dijo, escuchando su voz extrañamente rasposa.

-Hola, Tai, perdona que te interrumpa –la voz de Takeru le sorprendió sobremanera.

-¿TK? ¿Qué sucede? –su voz se volvió queda, como si estuviese hablando con un niño.

-¿Podemos hablar?

La pregunta lo descolocó. ¿Acaso ya le había dicho algo Yamato? Dejó escapar otro suspiro después, apretando con fuerza el auricular.

-¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? –dijo por fin.

-Por teléfono está bien –la voz del chico se escuchó triste-. ¿Tú y mi hermano se encontraron?

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. ¿Sería acaso su corazón destrozado el que lo hacía sentir así? Le costaba incluso respirar, intentar vivir. Se sentía vacío, se sentía solo. ¿Por qué los fantasmas del pasado se empeñaban en no dejarle avanzar, en impedir sus pasos hacia adelante? Cerró los ojos, intentando amainar sus sentimientos, pero le era imposible, por lo que las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, y aquel sufrimiento, escapó a modo de lamento de sus labios.

Takeru se quedó estático, sabiendo que su amigo estaba sufriendo, pero también quería que pudiera superar ese dolor.

-Aún lo amas, ¿cierto? –el rubio preguntó.

-Sí, pero... ya no podemos estar juntos. Supongo que Sora ya sabe que está aquí, porque quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Entonces... qué harás, Tai?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

**PERO UN DÍA DE PRONTO EL CIELO**

**AZUL HERMOSO SE VOLVIÓ**

**COMENCÉ A TENER ANHELOS,**

**LA SONRISA EN MI ROSTRO REGRESÓ**

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Takeru, sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno.

-Continuar, TK, y perdonarme. Yamato no será feliz conmigo, lo sé... Quizá evocará las memorias del pasado, para hacerse daño, para hacerme daño. Nuestra confianza es nula. ¿Cómo puedo pedirle algo cuando ni yo mismo sé lo que quiero? Ya estoy cansado de todo, de los regaños de las personas, del fantasma del ayer. Hace tiempo pensé que me gustaría volver a verlo, para pedirle una disculpa apropiada, y ahora que así ha pasado, mi corazón descansó un poco, pero no sé si el de Yamato pueda encontrar la paz.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose decepcionado por las palabras del moreno, pero era verdad, Taichi ya estaba cansado de todo, lamentablemente para su hermano.

-¿Te casarás con Sora?

La pregunta descolocó a Tai, quien se quedó en silencio cerca de un minuto.

-No lo sé, TK, la plática que tengamos los dos lo decidirá.

Matt tenía fija la mirada en la ventana; sin embargo, no veía nada en concreto.

* * *

-¿Te quedarás ésta noche?

El rubio escuchó la voz de su madre en el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba una charola de comida, dudando en si entrar o no a la habitación. Yamato negó con la cabeza, sonriendo después con tristeza hacia su madre. Ella correspondió el gesto, dejando la charola en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama en donde se encontraba el chico, sentándose después a su lado.

-¿Hablaste con Taichi?

Los ojos de Matt se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía una gran opresión en su pecho. Asintió, muy a su pesar, recordando el miedo que sintió al escuchar las palabras del moreno.

-Tengo miedo...

Esas dos palabras escaparon de sus labios, mientras Natsuko comprendía a la perfección a que se refería su amado hijo. Acarició con ternura sus cabellos dorados, acercando el cuerpo de Yamato hasta abrazarlo. El rubio se dejó hacer, cerrando los ojos en el acto que estuvo sobre el pecho de Natsuko.

-Es normal, Matt... –ella habló, con un suave susurro, tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho que lloraba en su regazo-, el miedo es parte fundamental en nuestas vidas, pero también es algo que nos impide probar cosas nuevas. Es como la historia del gato que en una ocasión se sentó sobre la estufa caliente. Se quemó, y a pesar de que en alguna otra ocasión, la estufa se encontraba fría, el gato prefirió no volverse a sentar, sin saber si aquello le haría daño una vez más o no. El amor es igual. Nos daña, pero no siempre será así.

-Él dijo que... que aún me quería... –un fuerte sollozo escapó de su pecho-... pero tengo miedo, mamá...

Natsuko cerró los ojos, tratando de ser fuerte para su hijo.

-¿Y tú, Matt? ¿Serás capaz de enfrentar tus miedos por estar con él?

**ME HICISTE DAÑO, **

**PERO ATRÁS QUEDÓ**

**NO LO OLVIDARÉ, **

**PERO YA TE PERDONÉ**

Ella sonrió, acunando aún más a su hijo.

-Perdonar no es olvidar, sino seguir adelante, no lo olvides, Matt, tienes que vivir con ello y aprender de lo que ha pasado para que puedas levantarte cuando has caído. Tiene más méritos quien cae y se levanta, que quien nunca cae o quien cae y nunca se puede levantar para continuar.

El rubio asintió, haciendo sonreír a la mujer, después ella se separó del joven, levantándose para salir de ahí.

-Come algo, Matt... creo que necesitas fuerzas para lo que vendrá –dijo en el marco de la puerta, antes de marcharse.

Después el rubio se quedó solo; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el sentirse solo o el estar solo es muy distinto, puesto que uno es un estado y el otro únicamente un pensamiento.

-Gracias...

Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios.

* * *

Yamaguchi se sentía inquieto, mientras esperaba el regreso de Keisuke. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, mientras sentía una crecierte y urgente necesidad de acariciar su piel. Escuchó de pronto el sonido del agua de la regadera cesar, después deslizarse la puerta del cancel del baño. Su mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, al igual que aquel punto que deseaba ser tocado.

Intentó por todos los medios no parecer ansioso, pero le era imposible. Tantos años habían pasado desde que había descubierto su amor por el psicólogo que no podía controlar esos crecientes sentimientos.

Después escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse; sin embargo, cuando pensó que ambos podían tener un momento de intimidad, el sonido de su celular le molestó.

-¿No vas a contestar?

Preguntó Keisuke, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla y varias gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la toalla que envolvía su cintura.

El rubio se mordió los labios, fantaseando un poco, hasta que el celular dejó de sonar por unos segundos y después volvieron a marcar con insistencia.

-¿Bueno? –dijo de mala gana, sin fijarse en quién le llamaba.

-¿Pa...pá? –la voz de su hijo lo descolocó, mientras escuchaba la tristeza impregnada en ella.

-Yama... ¿qué pasa? –su voz se volvió un susurro.

Keisuke volteó a ver al rubio, intuyendo, al ver su rostro, que lo que su hijo le contaba no era nada bueno. Dejó que hablaran lo suficiente, yéndose a cambiar a uno de los rincones de la habitación, esperando, como siempre había hecho, a que Yamaguchi confiara en él.

-Ok... te espero aquí.

Fue lo último que dijo, mientras cerraba el celular, después volteó a ver al ojiverde, quien le miraba expectante.

-Yamato se encontró a un viejo amor –sonrió con tristeza-, yo...

-Es normal sentirse triste por lo que pasó –dejó escapar un suspiro, acercándose al rubio y abrazándolo después-. El pasado es un fantasma que nos persigue y no nos deja en paz, pero si dejas que te controle, lo único que conseguirás será retroceder.

-Es verdad... –bajó el rostro, sabiendo que las palabras de Keisuke no mentían-... es como colocarte a ti mismo un pesado grillete para no poder caminar.

-Sí, lo sé... –suspiró suavemente sobre el oído derecho de Yamato, haciéndole sonrojar-... y aún a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, te amo.

**HACE TIEMPO CAMINÉ A TU LADO**

**PERO NO PENSABAS NI SIQUIERA EN MÍ**

**LA VIDA COBRA LO QUE NOS HA DADO**

**PERO A MÍ ME HA HECHO FELIZ**

Yamaguchi cerró los ojos, recargándose un poco más en el cuerpo de su pareja. Después sonrió, sabiendo que el sentimiento que por tantos años albergó en su corazón por fin era correspondido.

-Yo también te amo...

Susurró aquellas palabras para que sólo la persona que quería que las escuchara lo hiciera, causando un abrazo aún más cálido por parte del psicólogo. Después suspiró, pensando si algún día su hijo podría ser feliz.

**AHORA HAY ALGUIEN A MI LADO,**

**POR FIN PUEDO VOLVER A SONREÍR...**

Pero sería difícil para los dos si lo único que hacían era mirar hacia el pasado para tomar las cosas malas y olvidar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

¿Podrían superar el dolor y el miedo? Sólo el tiempo lo decidiría.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí n.n Tardé años en actualizar, pero prometo que actualizaré más pronto en ésta ocasión.

Taichi y Yamato merecen ser feliz, pero deben de darse ambos la oportunidad. El miedo es el peor de nuestros enemigos porque no nos deja avanzar.


	32. Caminos

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**RAPSODIA**

**Versión 3.0**

**NOCTURNO**

**Escrito por: Meyka Tanimoto**

**Nota: **_Seh... __volví __nwn __para __los __que __no __creían __que __volvería __nwn __XD __Mi __editora __me __miró __muy __feo __cuando __le __dije __que __me __ayudara __a __editar __y __me __dijo __que __si __yo __creía __que __ella __no __tenía __una __historia __qué __terminar __ToT __pero __al __final __me __ayudó __owo __Gracias, __Shade-chan __oxo_

Pensando: "".

Hablando: - -.

Notas de la Autora dentro del fic: ( ).

Para futuras aclaraciones ((Al final del fic)):

**Capítulo 11  
Caminos**

El viento acarició suavemente su rostro cuando salió del departamento de Natsuko. Aspiró el helado viento de la madrugada, caminando lentamente para alejarse de ahí.

No intentaba huir, tan sólo quería descansar de todo eso.

Se sentía mal. Se sentía triste. Eran sentimientos que lo confundían los que no le dejaban respirar, ni pensar. No quería seguir así, pero realmente ya no sabía qué hacer.

¿Taichi aún lo amaba? ¿Y si todo era mentira? No quería desconfiar del moreno, pero le era tan difícil desprenderse de todo el pasado que ambos cargaban en sus espaldas y en sus corazones.

Se detuvo frente a la central de trenes, caminando para entrar en ella. Compró su boleto y tomó asiento. El vagón estaba casi vacío, excepto por un hombre asalariado que miraba con desánimo por la ventana y una anciana que dormía plácidamente junto a la puerta. Estuvo aparentemente tranquilo, hasta que los sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho y quisieron fluir en forma de lágrimas. Odiaba sentirse así, pero le era imposible controlarse. Dolía demasiado como para pasar desapercibido el triste palpitar de su corazón.

-¿Estás bien, mijito? –la anciana le había hablado, por lo que volteó a verla, asombrándose cuando la encontró sentada a su lado- Toma un pañuelo para que seques tu llanto.

-Gracias... –Yamato tomó el pulcro pañuelo que la señora le ofreció, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Te ha dejado tu novia? ¿Qué te sucede? –volvió a preguntar.

-... –dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo cómo el llanto volvía a agolparse en sus ojos, sofocándole-... no sé qué hacer. Hace tiempo fui lastimado por esa persona, y a pesar de haber creído perdonarle, en estos momentos los sentimientos de miedo no me dejan avanzar. Y por más que he intentado hacerme creer que estaré bien a su lado otra vez, a pesar de que lo nuestro se rompió por culpa de que no hablamos, me siento perdido, no sé si yo...

La señora trató de reunir todas palabras dichas rápida y descuidadamente por el rubio, sonriéndole después.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez, muchachito, que cuando la persona que tú quieres se aleja de ti y pierdes la esperanza de encontrarla, después puede regresar a tu vida? Creo que todos tenemos a una persona destinada en nuestras vidas, pero a veces no nos damos cuenta de ello y la dejamos pasar. Entonces, cuando creemos que todo está perdido y que no volveremos a confiar, esa persona regresa y te trae felicidad. Ciertamente los seres humanos somos temerosos del futuro incierto.

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras de la señora, pero después sonrió.

-Ambos hemos cambiado –dijo Yamato.

-Los cambios a veces son buenos –sonrió-. Los cambios a veces son necesarios, hijo. Nadie es inmutable, ni siquiera el planeta en el que vivimos, ni las rocas, ni las personas. Y por eso, tampoco los sentimientos se mantienen siempre iguales. La vida y nuestras acciones se mantienen en constante cambio, y eso es bueno, pues vamos madurando con el tiempo. ¿Y ha sido para bien el cambio entre ustedes?

-No lo sé... –dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Entonces piénsalo, pequeño, si no te das prisa, puede ser que alguien más te arrebate a tu amor.

Matt rió un poco, sabiendo que anteriormente Taichi se había ido.

-Ya una vez decidió quedarse con alguien más, ¿lo volverá a hacer?

-¿Y por qué se fue? ¿Hiciste algo para que te dejara?

Yamato abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Lo único que quedó entre nosotros fue un gran malentendido –sus ojos temblaron.

-¿Y ya lo solucionaron? –la viejita sonrió, levantándose, puesto que acaba de llegar a su destino- Lo que creo es que ustedes dos deben hablar frente a frente y decirse lo que está bien de ambos y lo que también está mal. Nunca olvides que _"__a__quien__no__habla,__Dios__no__lo__escucha__"_.

El tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

-Seca esas lágrimas y sonríe. La vida no es fácil para nadie, pero si no luchas por lo que quieres, entonces nunca podrás ser feliz. Busca tu felicidad, pequeño, sé egoísta por una vez.

-Gracias...

La señora salió del tren, dejando a Matt con un gran consuelo. Bien dicen que los ángeles se encuentran en todos lados.

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando llegó a su destino, saliendo por la puerta. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, pero su alma había desahogado todo el sufrimiento por el que que pasaba.

Estaba en Odaiba, y bien podía ir a hablar con Taichi o esconderse de sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo, pero quizá sería bueno que se lo dijera, para que el moreno despejara sus dudas y le ayudara a estar nuevamente a su lado.

Levantó el rostro, sintiendo el helado frío de la madrugada remover sus cabellos con el viento. Frente a él se encontraba el departamento donde Taichi vivía. Estaba amaneciendo y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar el paisaje matutino.

Matt caminó, recordando sin querer todo el dolor que había sentido. Dudó si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

¿Realmente valía la pena intentarlo nuevamente? ¿Valía la pena volver a amar? Era verdad lo que esa señora le había dicho y, sabía en el fondo de su alma, que todo el malentendido que existió entre ellos había sido a causa de la poca comunicación que ambos tuvieron.

Llegó por fin al departamento, pero nuevamente el miedo se apoderó de su corazón.

-¿Matt?

Esa voz sonó a su espalda, algo que lo sorprendió sobremanera. Dio un respingo, pero no volteó. Quizá si lo veía, entonces todo el sentimiento que lo ahogaba saldría, pero no quería que lo viera hundido, no quería que nuevamente lo viera en ese estado.

**UNA VEZ TUVE MIEDO DE MÍ MISMO,**

**DE MIS ERRORES Y DE MIS FRACASOS,**

**ME HUNDÍ UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN EL ABISMO,**

**PERO UN DÍA TE ENCONTRÉ ENTRE MIS PASOS**

-Yamato... yo... he estado pensando –Taichi habló, dejando escapar un suspiro después- que quizá siempre quiero apresurar las cosas. No quiero que te sientas presionado con mis sentimientos. Sé que te hice daño y que quizá cargaremos con éste dolor siempre, pero me gustaría estar en ese lapso, a tu lado.

El rubio por fin encaró a Tai, mirándole a los ojos. Taichi también se veía cansado, como él.

-Quería huir, no te puedo mentir –sonrió suavemente hacia el moreno-. Estuve pensando que era lo mejor. Que lo más sensato era marcharme, dejando esas palabras pendidas de un hilo, pero creo que debo decirte todo y también debo escucharte. No te odio, ni tampoco te odié después de lo que pasó. Admito que la pasé muy mal, puesto que yo sí te amaba, pero nunca pensé en tus sentimientos. Cosas buenas y no tan buenas pasaron en mi vida. Después de darme cuenta que mis padres no eran mis padres y que había sido abandonado... –su respiración se cortó con un sollozo-... comencé a pensar que nadie me quería, pero sin saberlo, me encontré con mi verdadero padre. Creo que todas las cosas suceden por una razón, y si lo que hubo entre nosotros dos le dio la oportunidad a Yamato de encontrarme, y me dio a mí una razón para seguir viviendo, creo que estuvo bien.

-Cuando supe lo de Sora –el moreno se sentó en las escaleras, mirándole desde uno de sus costados-, salí corriendo a buscarte. Supe que no eras hijo de quienes siempre había creído que eran tus padres y quise encontrarte, pero no pude. Llovía tan fuerte, que mi vista se nublaba. Quería pedirte perdón por todo, pero no pude. Pensé después, que con Sora encontraría la felicidad, pero otra vez volviste a mi vida. Nuestros caminos se volvieron a cruzar y pensé: _"__Esto__debe__ser__el__destino__"_. Estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez temeroso. ¿Me perdonarías? ¿Podría estar nuevamente a tu lado? Estaba en un principio dispuesto a volver a ser tu amigo, pero sería egoísta de mi parte el hacerlo, puesto que a ambos nos dolería. Sólo quiero saber qué harás, Matt, para poder avanzar.

El rubio volteó a ver a Taichi, sorprendido, pero después sonrió.

-Quiero estar contigo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, pero tengo miedo.

-Yo también tengo miedo –se levantó, sorprendiendo al rubio cuando lo abrazó-, pero la vida está llena de cosas inciertas. ¿Qué sucederá mañana? ¿Qué haré si me deja? ¿Qué pasará si no funciona? ¿Nos acabarán nuestros miedos? ¿Lucharemos contra lo que nos hace daño y lograremos superar las pruebas difíciles? Esas son cosas a las que día a día te tienes qué enfrentar. Piensa en el futuro, pero también mira tu camino de frente. Si sólo miras al pasado o hacia el futuro, entonces puedes perderte de muchas cosas que te están sucediendo en éste preciso instante.

Yamato se enterró en el cuello del moreno, aspirando su aroma. ¿Podría darse una oportunidad?

-Te amo, Tai... –susurró en el oído del otro, logrando que el moreno lo abrazara con mayor fuerza.

-Yo también te amo, Matt. Aún ahora te amo. Recuerda que ya no soy aquel chico inseguro que te hizo daño. Ambos hemos cambiado, por eso es momento de darnos una nueva oportunidad.

**SIN DETENERME A PENSAR QUIÉN ERAS**

**ME FUI ACOSTUMBRANDO A TU PRESENCIA,**

**EMPECÉ A QUERERTE, EMPECÉ A APRECIARTE,**

**Y EN LAS BUENAS Y LAS MALAS ME ACOMPAÑASTE**

-Por cierto –Tai sonrió-, vengo por unos papeles que se me olvidaron, como estoy tramitando mis papeles de la universidad para reinscribirme al siguiente semestre, dejé la carpeta aquí y la necesito.

-Suena como si no estuvieras viviendo aquí –entrecerró los ojos.

-Es que ya no vivo aquí –sonrió con condescendencia.

-¿Entonces vine a buscarte aquí cuando podrías no haber estado?

-No trataba de esconderlo, pero no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo –dejó escapar un suspiro, alejándose de Matt y recargándose en una pared cercana-. Hay muchas cosas que ya no sabemos el uno del otro.

-Entonces hay que arreglar eso –sonrió con picardía-. Sigo roncando y babeando las almohadas. Sigo siendo desordenado. Sigo comiendo fideos instantáneos en la tarde. Sigue gustándome la música. Hace un poco que no practico tocando la guitarra, así que seguramente he olvidado varias cosas. Mi padre se llama igual que yo. Keisuke, el mejor amigo de mi padre, es como un segundo padre para mí. Keisuke y mi padre están saliendo. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era pequeño.

-Ja, ja, ja... –rió un poco, sintiendo la familiaridad con la que discutían cuando aún eran pequeños-. Yo no puedo ser muy ordenado tampoco, no te preocupes. Mi pasatiempo favorito sigue siendo jugar fútbol. Estoy trabajando en las oficinas gubernamentales de Japón y cuando me reciba podré concursar por un puesto. Hace unos meses compré un departamento y me mudé hace unos días para allá. Mi madre sigue regañándome por comer mucho. Sigo discutiendo con Kari por todo. Y lo último y lo más importante... –se acercó al rubio, susurrando en su oído-... aún creo que eres muy sexy.

-Idiota... –se sonrojó por completo, alejando al moreno.

**NUESTROS CAMINOS SE FUERON ACERCANDO**

**Y DE LA MANO ME LLEVASTE MUCHO TIEMPO**

**PERO MI SENTIMIENTO ERA DISTINTO AL TUYO**

**PUESTO QUE AMABA A UN AMOR INCIERTO**

Justo cuando Taichi comenzó a carcajearse, la puerta del departamento se abrió.

-¿Qué tanto ruido haces afuera, Taichi? –Yoko, la madre del moreno, salió, colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera- Los vecinos se molesta... –las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio al chico rubio que estaba con su hijo.

-Vine por unos papeles que olvidé, lo siento por importunar tan temprano –iba a entrar, pero se giró justo cuando iba a hacerlo-. ¿Quieres pasar? Seguramente ya va a ser hora de desayunar.

-No quiero ser una molestia –sonrió con condescendencia.

-Nunca has sido una molestia, Matt –Yoko le sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Pasa, antes de que se me quemen los hotcakes que estoy haciendo.

-Gracias, señora Yagami.

Los tres pasaron a la casa.

-Ya vuelvo –Taichi sonrió, mientras se alejaba, hacia su antigua habitación.

-¿Cómo has estado, Matt? –la madre de Tai le dijo, desde la cocina.

-Bien, señora Yagami, gracias por preguntar.

-Me da mucho gusto verte. Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver. Taichi es un cabeza dura, así que creí que...

-¿Eso que huelo son hotcakes? –Susumu, el padre de Tai, se asomó desde uno de los extremos de la cocina, sonriendo, aunque después la sonrisa se intensificó cuando vio a Matt- ¿Yamato? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, señor Yagami.

Justo cuando dijo eso, Kari llegó corriendo, viéndole detenidamente.

-¿TK sabe que estás aquí? Hace como cinco minutos me dijo que desapareciste.

-Ups, lo siento, olvidé decirle a mamá –dejó escapar un suspiro-. ¿Me permite un poco su teléfono, señor Yagami?

-Claro, ya sabes dónde está –señaló la sala.

-Gracias.

El rubio se levantó, mientras los tres integrantes de la familia se acercaban.

-¿Crees que ambos hablaron? –la primera en hablar fue Kari.

-Yo creo que ya están en buenos términos –Yoko fue la que siguió.

-Se ven contentos, creo que sí –Susumu se sentó en la mesa.

Matt regresó junto a Taichi, el cual llevaba en sus manos una carpeta.

-Debo ir a la universidad temprano, así que no podré desayunar, pero si quieres puedes quedarte –el moreno se dirigió hacia Matt.

-No puedo, acabo de hablar también con mi padre y me está esperando, junto con Keisuke, para desayunar –después se sonrojó-. ¿Te tardarás mucho en la universidad?

-No, sólo debo llevar mis papeles, el dinero y tomarme la foto –sonrió-. ¿Me veo despeinado?

-Tú siempre te ves despeinado –el rubio rió al decir eso, ganándose un puchero del moreno.

-Ay sí, o sea... –entrecerró los ojos-... yo no soy quien me acabo medio tarro de gel cada día.

-No... y por eso te ves siempre despeinado.

Tai sonrió macabramente; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde.

-Entonces vámonos. Ambos tomaremos el tren, así que iremos juntos –abrió la puerta y se despidió de su familia-. Hasta luego.

-Cuídate –dijeron los tres miembros de su familia.

-Con su permiso –Matt se despidió.

-Nos vemos... –volvieron a decir los tres.

Cuando la puerta se cerró los tres sonrieron.

-Taichi y él se ven bien –Yoko dejó escapar un suspiro-. Me da mucho gusto.

**NOS ALEJAMOS CUANDO NO PUDE MÁS**

**Y PENSÉ QUE NUNCA TE VOLVERÍA A ENCONTRAR**

**PERO UN DÍA ME ARMÉ DE VALOR Y FUI A BUSCARTE,**

**TÚ ME RECIBISTE CON UNA SONRISA, **

**PUES SIEMPRE ME AMASTE**

* * *

Taichi cabeceó un poco cuando escuchó que pronto llegaría a su destino. Despertó con suavidad a Matt, quien se había quedado dormido en su hombro. El rubio se sonrojó por completo al darse cuenta de ello, sonriendo después con nerviosismo.

-Aquí me bajo –el moreno se incorporó-. Te doy mi número de celular para...

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó, levantándose del asiento él también.

-¿Pero no debías ir a desayunar con tu padre? –parpadeó un par de veces.

-Sí, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaras, para que él te conozca –sonrió, apenado.

-Bueno... –sonrió con condescendencia, sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

Ambos bajaron, encaminándose a la Universidad.

Después de arreglar sus papeles, Taichi acompañó al rubio al hotel en el que su padre y el mejor amigo de éste, se estaban hospedando.

-¿Le has platicado a tu padre de mí? –el moreno tragó saliva.

-... –el silencio del rubio lo incomodó-... algo así... –volteó hacia otro lugar.

-¿Me preparo para una muerte segura?

-No seas exagerado –rodó los ojos-. Seguramente sólo tratará de intimidarte.

-Gracias por tu apoyo –entrecerró los ojos.

Taichi se sintió pequeño cuando vio el hotel de cinco diamantes en el que el padre del rubio se estaba hospedando. Incluso pensó que se veía demasiado informal para estar en ese lugar.

Caminaron por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron al restaurante del hotel.

-Buenos días –saludó Matt a su padre y Keisuke, mientras éstos le sonreían.

-Hola, pequeño –Keisuke se levantó para abrazarle, asombrándose cuando vio a Taichi detrás del rubio.

Tai también se quedó perplejo al ver al otro castaño.

-Hola, padre, les presento a Taichi Yagami –señaló con la mano izquierda al moreno.

Un gran silencio se impuso entre ellos, mientras Tai sonreía con condescendencia. Después, el otro rubio se sentó, sin responder.

-Diría que es un gusto, pero ya nos conocemos –Keisuke le ofreció su mano para que le saludara.

-Buenos días –el moreno saludó, sintiendo en el apretón de manos, una fuerte descarga que le hacía saber que si tenía malas intenciones, lo mejor era marcharse.

Matt se enfadó por la pésima atmósfera, por lo que entrecerró los ojos cuando se sentó en una silla a un lado de Taichi.

-No quisiera ser grosero –por fin habló Yamaguchi-, pero, ¿qué se supone que hace aquí él? –señaló a Tai.

-Taichi y yo hemos hablado –Matt dejó escapar un suspiro-. Todo lo que vivimos anteriormente fue un malentendido que queremos arreglar en estos instantes. Éramos unos niños cuando todo eso pasó.

-¡Estabas muy mal! –el padre del rubio entrecerró los ojos, mirando casi con rayos hacia donde estaba el moreno- ¡No querías comer y llorabas todas las noches!

Tai miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose aún más culpable, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Keisuke, quien detuvo las palabras de su amante con un suave apretón de su hombro.

-Yamato... –el psicólogo volteó a ver a su pareja-... ciertamente ambos la pasaron mal, pero eso no quita que ahora puedan intentar encontrar la felicidad. Tú bien sabes lo que es amar a una persona por mucho tiempo. Además, no eres quién para juzgar sus acciones, ellos son los protagonistas de su historia, así como los escritores de su propio destino. No intentes pensar por Yama, él ya es un adulto como para tomar decisiones y si una de ellas es quedarse con Taichi, no puedes hacer nada, más que desearles lo mejor.

El rubio mayor hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que las palabras de Keisuke eran ciertas.

-Mucho gusto, Taichi –El rubio ofreció su mano a regañadientes-, mi nombre es Yamaguchi Yamato.

-Mucho gusto, señor Yamaguchi.

Ambos se ofrecieron la mano para saludarse; sin embargo, en ésta ocasión la descarga eléctrica fue mucho más potente que la que recibió cuando apretó la mano de Matsumoto, sabiendo que era una clara advertencia de que si le hacía daño a Matt lo más seguro sería que terminaría en un arroyo, muerto.

-Ya falta poco para el término de las vacaciones –Yamaguchi sonrió como el gato Cheshire-, así que supongo que están despidiéndose.

-Cierto –Tai sonrió por primera vez, asombrando incluso al padre de Matt, logrando con ello que Keisuke se sintiera celoso-, tengo qué ir a comprar otras libretas y bolígrafos, también necesito comprar varias leyes, reglamentos y códigos.

-¿Estás estudiando la licenciatura en derecho? –Yamaguchi sonrió, ésta vez con verdadera sinceridad- Nunca ha habido un licenciado en derecho en nuestra familia.

Las mejillas de Taichi se encendieron, haciendo reír un poco a Matt, lo cual causó el enfado del moreno.

* * *

Takeru se encontraba frente a la fuente del parque esperando a Davis. El moreno había prometido ir después de sus prácticas del fútbol. Había llamado en la mañana a Kari, teniendo un presentimiento de que su hermano se encontraba ahí cuando su madre había descubierto que se había marchado, encontrándolo por suerte.

Yamato le explicó que había hecho las pases con Tai, algo que lo hizo sentir alegría; sin embargo, después se puso a pensar si las cosas irían bien de ahora en adelante entre los dos.

-Perdón por la tardanza –escuchó la agitada voz de Davis, quien transpiraba un poco-, pero el entrenamiento fue aún más pesado debido a las finales.

-Pero es por esas finales que has conseguido una beca en la Universidad de Tokyo –sonrió con tristeza- y te irás.

-No creo –sonrió con condescendencia-, lo que me gustaría es estudiar para chef japonés, así que me quedaré aquí.

-Pero en Tokyo hay mejores lugares para aprender.

-Talvez –sonrió con picardía-, pero no creo que quieras que me vaya.

-No trunques tus sueños por mí –dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Pero dicen que amor de lejos es amor de... (XD para cualquier aclaración, por favor enviarnos un mail o un mensaje XD)

-No seas grosero, Davis –entrecerró los ojos-. Si nos queremos...

-Pero a pesar de eso, la rutina acaba con el amor.

-No quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero ser egoísta. Sé que lo haces por mí, por lo que me molesta. Ten un poco de iniciativa y lárgate o sino me molestaré.

-Pero de tu casa a la mía y viceversa está quince minutos a pie, se me hará eterno venir en tren.

-Davis... –hizo un puchero-... no hagas que me moleste contigo.

-Okay... –se cruzó de brazos-... pero luego no te molestes si tardo en venir.

Takeru dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Me pregunto si encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo.

-No digas eso, ¿para qué querría a alguien si ya te tengo a ti? –le sonrió- Realmente te amo.

Takeru sintió un tirón en su pecho, haciendo saltar a su corazón.

-Gracias, Daisuke –sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Con esa declaración tan típica de ti no puedo desconfiar de tus palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –parpadeó, sin comprender completamente lo que el rubio quiso decirle.

-De nada...

Takeru secó sus lágrimas, levantándose.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡A comer!

* * *

Taichi se había despedido de la "familia" de Yamato después del desayuno. Contrario a como había pensado, se había llevado muy bien con el padre del rubio y con la pareja sentimental de éste, aunque la primera vez que se encontraran hubiese sido en pésimas condiciones.

Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento; sin embargo, cuando hubo entrado, escuchó el teléfono sonar.

Se acercó para tomar el auricular.

-¿Bueno?

Una tímida respiración le hizo sentir culpable. Seguramente era Sora quien le llamaba y él había olvidado comunicarse con ella.

-Hola, Tai...

La pelirroja por fin habló. Yagami dejó escapar un suspiro, sin saber qué hacer ante aquella situación.

-... disculpa que te moleste, pero me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente.

-¿Cuándo y en dónde puedes? –preguntó el moreno, mientras más rápido se terminara aquello, mejor.

-¿Te parece que vaya a tu casa?

-Sería una descortesía de mi parte.

-Entonces podemos vernos en la estación y de ahí partir hacia algún lugar.

-Okay, ¿voy ahora mismo?

-Sí, por favor, gracias.

Ambos cortaron la comunicación, mientras Taichi dejaba escapar un suspiro, al igual que Sora.

La pelirroja miró hacia la puerta. Era momento de terminar con aquello, para permitirle a Taichi y a Yamato el devolverles la felicidad que años antes les había arrebatado, pero era muy difícil.

No había querido enamorarse de Taichi, pero las cosas sucedieron así. Y dolía mucho el tener qué entregárselo a Matt, pero sabía en el fondo que el moreno nunca había sido de ella. Ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo para poder estar con Taichi, pero era algo imposible y también egoísta de su parte.

Tomó su bolso al momento de abrir la puerta. Al salir, sintió el pesado aire caliente, debido al verano. Ahora que recordaba, también fue en verano cuando todo eso había sucedido. Siete años desde aquello. Aún recordaba el odio hacia Taichi por ser la persona predilecta de la persona que le gustaba; sin embargo, no podía odiar a Matt por ser la persona que ahora Taichi amaba con todas sus fuerzas, porque entendía su sentimiento, ella también amaba con toda su alma a Tai.

Pronto llegó a la estación y bajó las escaleras. Dentro se sentía el calor menos sofocante.

Se sentó una banca, jugueteando unos momentos con sus pies, mientras revolvía, inquieta, el interior de su bolsa, para sacar un espejo y poder verse en él. Cuando hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, pudo ver que sus ojos aún estaban rojos e hinchados.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Así se sentiría Yamato después de lo que había sucedido? No, estaba segura de que el rubio había sentido cómo se desgarraba en muchas partes su alma y su corazón se partía en pedazos.

Después de unos minutos, vio cómo Taichi corría hacia ella, deteniéndose a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Siento mucho si te hice esperar –el moreno se sentó a un lado de la chica.

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucho aquí.

La situación se volvió embarazosa para los dos.

-Mimi vino a buscarme –Sora dejó escapar un suspiro- y sé que Matt está aquí en Japón –sonrió, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas querían salir por sus ojos-. Yo... –un sollozo escapó-... sé que no te merezco, Tai, por lo que te pido que seas feliz y sé que no lo serás a mi lado, sino al lado de Matt.

Taichi se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, así que sonrió con tristeza.

-Siento mucho el haberte dañado, Sora...

-No... –sus ojos arrasaron con lágrimas-... la que más daño hizo aquí fui yo. Supongo que estoy pagando lo que debo desde hace años. Ojalá que tú y Matt puedan ser muy felices, Tai. Y aunque te amo, espero encontrar pronto a alguien más.

-Eso espero yo también –la abrazó cariñosamente-. Gracias por estar conmigo tanto tiempo.

-Yo también te lo agradezco, Tai.

* * *

Koushirou Izumi, mejor conocido como "Izzy" por sus amigos. Iba al lado de Miyako y Ken, cuando vio cómo Taichi y Sora se despedían.

-¿No sabías? –Ken preguntó, mientras sorbía la bebida que traía en su mano derecha- Yamato se encuentra en Japón y parece que él y Taichi ya arreglaron sus diferencias.

-¡De verdad! –dijeron Miyako e Izzy.

-Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho tampoco a ti, Yolei?

-No, no me lo habías dicho, como eres malo –la chica de cabellos púrpuras y lentes habló.

-¿Entonces... Matt y Tai...?

-No sé si estén juntos o no –Ken hizo un mohín-, llevan en su espalda una cruz llena de mucho dolor y angustia.

-Espero que puedan ser felices –Miyako sonrió-, creo que se lo merecen.

-Más que merecido –el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza-, alguien en el cielo está obligado a traerles felicidad.

-Tiene razón, superior Izumi –Yolei dejó escapar un suspiro-, por el bien de los dos, espero que así sea.

* * *

Raion y Kyosuke se encontraban abrazados sobre un sillón, mirando la televisión, cuando escucharon la voz del pequeño de los Yamaguchi. Inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se incorporó, corriendo a saludar a su sobrino.

-Yama, ¿cómo has estado?

-Tío Raion, ¿qué haces aquí? –se asombró de ver al otro.

-Nada de "tío" –pellizcó la nariz del rubio-, soy Raion. Y estoy aquí, acompañando a Kyo mientras damos un tour por el mundo. Inicialmente íbamos a la casa de Yama, pero a último momento nos avisó que estaba en éste hotel hospedándose, así que aquí estamos.

-Oh, por todos los... –se asomó por detrás, para constatar de que el castaño le acompañase-... ¿ya sabe tu papá, Kyo?

-No me recuerdes –el aludido sonrió con condescendencia-, pensé que ardería Troya cuando nos viese, porque está aquí, pero al parecer lo tomó de muy buena manera.

-Eso es excelente –sonrió, sentándose en medio de los dos.

-Lo sé, pequeño –Raion abrazó con cariño a su sobrino-. Por cierto, ¿has visto al susodicho ese?

-Sí, ya vi a Taichi, si a eso te referías.

-¿Y luego, qué pasó? –preguntaron al unísono el castaño y el pelirrojo.

-Pues hablamos y arreglamos los problemas que tuvimos en el pasado.

-¿Y comenzarán a salir? –preguntó Kyo, haciendo entrecerrar los ojos a Raion.

-No lo sé... –el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro-... pero con lo que tengo ahora es suficiente. ¿Y por qué están en la habitación de papá? –sonrió con condescendencia.

-Keisuke... –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Ja, ja, ja... ya veo.

Yamato sintió que de pronto la carga tan pesada que traía desde hacía años lentamente comenzaba a ser más ligera, y eso le hizo muy feliz.

* * *

Taichi sonreía estúpidamente frente a él, algo que le hizo reír. El moreno se molestó por unos instantes, pero después rió al igual que él.

-¿Crees que era nuestro destino que algo así sucediera, Take?

-Quién sabe –rió aún un poco más-, pero ya sabes que todas las cosas suceden por una razón. Espero que sea para mejor.

-Igual yo –dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No es por nada, pero TK y yo queríamos tener un momento a solas –Davis hizo un puchero-. ¿Por qué tiene qué estar aquí, superior Yagami?

-Sí, yo les pregunto a ustedes, más bien, por qué están sentados en mi mesa, cuando yo estaba...

-Sonriendo como estúpido –el rubio terminó de decir aquello.

-Ya párale, Takeru –Taichi entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Entonces... va a comenzar nuevamente su relación con Matt, superior? –Davis sonrió con agrado.

-Pues... –el otro moreno dejó escapar un suspiro-... no estoy seguro si Matt así lo quiera.

-¿Y tú sí quieres? –TK le miró expectante.

-... –Taichi hizo una pequeña pausa-... no sé si el pasado vaya a terminar de consumirnos.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo, superior? –la voz de Daisuke le sorprendió.

-¿Miedo? –parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender el meollo del asunto.

-Sí, miedo al fracaso –Davis sonrió-. Ciertamente en un pasado ambos se hicieron daño, pero han aprendido a sobrellevar aquello, ¿no es verdad? Ahora supongo que ambos, después de haber madurado, comprendieron que se tienen el uno al otro y que ese amor que anteriormente les hacía temblar, ha vuelto a renacer.

-Sonaste muy romántico –TK sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a su novio.

-Ja, ja, ja... –David rió un poco, llevándose la mano derecha hacia la nuca.

-Dicen que los seres humanos, entre más sufrimos, más bondadosos somos –el rubio le dio un sorbo a su bebida-. Supongo que mucho de lo que pasaron fue para que valoraran éste momento con fuerza.

-Además, superior Yagami –Davis rió un poco-, después de todo el dolor, de la angustia y del sufrimiento que han pasado, ambos siguen amándose, ¿no cree que es una señal?

**HA PASADO EL TIEMPO DESDE EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

**Y YA NO TENGO MIEDO, PORQUE QUE A TU LADO VOY,**

**GRACIAS POR TODO EL CARIÑO Y EL AMOR QUE ME HAS DADO,**

**SÉ QUE NO LO MEREZCO, PERO INTENTO GANARLO**

-¿Una señal de qué? –miró aún más confundido al otro moreno.

-Una señal de que ambos deben de estar juntos.

-Sí, Tai –el rubio rodó los ojos-, ya dejen de hacerse las víctimas y quédense juntos.

-Lo pensaré –el moreno se levantó a pagar la cuenta-. Pero eso será después de terminar con mis estudios.

-¿No dejarás que pase mucho tiempo? ¿Qué tal que alguien más te lo quita? –preguntó TK.

-Take... –Yagami sonrió-... hemos esperado mucho tiempo, un poco más no nos matará.

**LOS CAMINOS A VECES SE ALEJAN**

**Y OTRAS TANTAS VECES SE ACERCAN,**

**QUIZÁ PERDÍ EL RUMBO, PERO TE ENCONTRÉ**

**Y SÉ QUE TÚ A MÍ ME ENCONTRASTE TAMBIÉN**

-Estás muy confiado –el rubio sonrió.

-Como dijo el superior Yagami... han esperado por mucho tiemo, un poco más no les hará daño.

-Pero ésta debe de ser la definitiva, Tai –Takeru se despidió del moreno-. No dejes para mañana lo que puedes decir hoy.

* * *

Ese día se regresaría a Japón. El viento soplaba con suavidad por el aeropuerto. Su padre y Keisuke, al igual que su tío Raion y Kyosuke, y también Mimi, se encontraban esperándole sobre el avión.

Su tío le había dicho que era inútil esperar más, pero sólo quería despedirse apropiadamente.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar.

Escuchó la voz del moreno a su espalda, casi matándole de un susto. Al sobreponerse, comenzó a reír, contagiando con ello a Taichi.

-Casi me matas de un susto.

-Sí, perdón –bajó la cabeza, un poco apenado por ello-. Matt... ¿me esperarás?

-¿No debería de decirlo yo? –preguntó, muy extrañado.

-Aún me falta mucho para alcanzarte –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Quizá nunca pueda darte todo lo que quieras, pero trataré de proveerte con lo que más necesitas.

-Lo que necesito, es a ti, pero yo también quiero ir a realizar...

-Sí, lo sé, tus sueños. Es por eso que te pregunto si me esperarás. No sé cuánto tiempo me tomará terminar la carrera.

-Unos pocos años... quizá... –sonrió-... pero eso no quita que nos veremos cada una de las vacaciones que tengamos, ¿verdad? –sus ojos de repente se llenaron de lágrimas-. Te voy a extrañar mucho, Tai.

-Yo también te extrañaré mucho, Matt –juntó su frente con la del rubio-. Por favor recuérdame siempre.

El moreno colocó la pulsera que años antes le hubiese regalado al rubio, en su muñeca.

-Éste siempre ha sido el símbolo de nuestra promesa. Si ya no llegases a quererme, deberás entregármela.

-No digas eso... –besó con suavidad aquella pulsera-... ¿no crees que sería estúpido que después de haber pasado por todo esto, tú y yo nos separaráramos?

-Sí, pero... –tomó la mano derecha del rubio y la besó-... por favor, si ya no llegases a amarme...

-Lo mismo te digo... –se zafó del agarre del moreno, un poco enfadado por el comentario; sin embargo, antes de subir al avión, se abalanzó a los brazos de Taichi y le dio un profundo beso en los labios-. Te amo, Taichi, nunca lo olvides.

-Yo también te amo... –el moreno sonrió, depositando un beso en la frente del rubio-... nunca lo olvides.

**LE DOY GRACIAS A DIOS**

**POR HABERNOS PUESTO **

**EN EL MISMO CAMINO**

-¿Está bien que lo dejes marcharse? –Hikari, quien miraba de lejos la escena, se acercó cuando vio al rubio caminando para subir al avión.

-Ambos tenemos sueños distintos, pero compartidos –sonrió-. Yo busco un compañero, Kari, no una muñeca que pueda mandar a mi antojo –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Y a pesar de doler... –el avión comenzó a alejarse por la pista-... sé que nos volveremos a ver... muy pronto.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Lo presiento...

-Después de todos estos años, espero que así sea, hermano...

-¡Matt!

Gritó Taichi, haciendo voltear al rubio, el cual se encontraba en la escalinata del avión.

-¡Nunca olvides que te amo!

Los ojos del rubio se inundaron de lágrimas, mientras asentía.

-¡Tú tampoco olvides, Taichi, que yo también te amo!

La vida siempre da muchos giros y vueltas que tienden a confundirnos. Hay ocasiones en las que la persona que será nuestra compañera está a nuestro lado, pero no podemos darnos cuenta hasta que, o es demasiado tarde, o pasa mucho tiempo y perdemos grandes oportunidades de ser felices. Si tienes fe, posiblemente puedas encontrarla o darte cuenta antes de que se vaya. A Taichi le costó mucho tiempo aceptar sus sentimientos; hizo mucho daño y también se lastimó a sí mismo. Yamato se entregó por completo al amor, sin imaginar que lo iban a lastimar, pero al final perdonó.

Matt una vez escuchó de alguien que perdonar no es olvidar, sino continuar con su vida, seguir adelante; ahora comprendía que era cierto, a pesar del dolor y de la incertidumbre del mañana.

Taichi y él habían madurado. ¿En el futuro estarían aún juntos? Bueno, sólo el tiempo y ellos lo decidirían.

**OWARI**

**(FIN)**

**Continuará...**

**Notas ****finales ****del ****capítulo:** XD ¿Qué dijeron? Ésta bruja fascista y bastarda nos va a dejar en ascuas... pues no XD Vamos para la cuarta parte (¬¬U Mi editora me dijo que no podía dejarlo así, por lo que me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de concluir éste fic con una última parte –siendo amenazada por Shade-chan con un cuchillo-).


	33. Boda de Ensueño

**SERENATA **

**Serenata: **Composición poética o musical que se interpreta en la calle y durante la noche para festejar a una persona.

**Género: Yaoi**

**Pareja: Taichi X Yamato**

**Contenido: Angustia, Romance**

**Clasificación: NC-17**

**Título:**

**RAPSODIA**

**Versión 4.0**

**SERENATA**

**Escrito por: Meyka Tanimoto**

Pensando: "_"_.

Hablando: - -.

Recuerdos: _cursivas_

**Capítulo 1**

**Boda de ensueño**

Había gran caos por toda la mansión, comenzando por Raion, quien estaba como paranoico, mirándose en el espejo a cada momento que podía.

-Ya cálmate... –Yamaguchi le puso el pie, para que se tropezara, cosa que consiguió-... sólo es una boda.

-¡Una boda! –el pelirrojo se levantó, demasiado enfadado- ¡Una boda! ¡Esto no es simplemente una boda!

-¿No se supone que el que debería de estar nervioso aquí, soy yo? –entrecerró los ojos.

Raion se quedó pensativo, sonriendo después.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-No lo estoy –se sonrojó por completo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Bueno, pues esto es un gran paso –cruzó los brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza-, antes estabas pensando si debías lanzarte del trampolín, pero ahora que estás en la orilla y que Keisuke te empuja entonces...

-No lo hagas ver como algo tan terrorífico –se abrazó a sí mismo, odiaba sobremanera las alturas-. Saltar de un trampolín...

-¿Y te has puesto a pensar... –abrazó a su primo-... en que antes convivían juntos, pero no vivían juntos? Digo, ahora tendrás qué levantarte a su lado y verlo dormir. Desayunar con él, pelear por estupideces, atenderlo, mimarlo... –su rostro se fue transformando en algo de enfado-... espera un momento –hizo un puchero-. Yo quiero hacer mi vida marital con Kyosu...

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando Keisuke apareció con un cuchillo de carne en las manos.

-¿Qué dices de mi hermanito, sabandija pelirroja?

-Que... –tragó saliva audiblemente-... tiene un hermano sumamente caritativo y bueno, incapaz de hacer daño a alguien.

El castaño le entregó a uno de los meseros el cuchillo, tronándose los dedos.

-¿Listo? –preguntó hacia el rubio, quien se sobresaltó por la pregunta, haciéndolo preocuparse- Te miras como si fueses a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién, yo? –sonrió nerviosamente- ¿Por qué habría de huir?

-Aún puedes arrepentirte, Yamato –le miró con tranquilidad, haciendo que Raion se sintiera como alguien que no debía estar ahí en esos momentos-, aún puedes dar marcha atrás.

-Eso jamás –sonrió con nerviosismo-, sólo estoy nervioso por lo que me dijo Raion.

Cuando el pelirrojo escuchó su nombre, se dio media vuelta, caminando sigilosamente a otro lugar, pero fue detenido por el psicólogo, quien lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-¿Y qué le dijiste, León?

-Ah... –sonrió con condescendencia-... que... sería genial despertarse al lado de la persona que amas.

El chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la versión apocalíptica de su cuñado. Comenzó a rezar, hasta que el castaño lo soltó cuando vio a Matt bajar las escaleras.

El chico rubio sonrió, saludando con la mano.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que habían vuelto de Japón. El chico se había esforzado sobremanera en la escuela, aunque de vez en cuando –casi siempre en las vacaciones de verano- se daba un descanso y se marchaba a su país natal para ver a su novio.

Keisuke sonrió inconscientemente cuando el muchacho se reunió con ellos en el vestíbulo. Estaba ataviado en un elegante smoking negro, con un moño rojo adornándolo.

-¿Qué? –Matt sonrió- ¿Ya están listos?

-¿Qué te dijeron tus familiares? –Yamaguchi sonrió.

-Bueno –sonrió de oreja a oreja-, vienen en camino.

* * *

Takeru le pasó sus maletas a su novio, Daisuke Motomiya, mientras subían sus pertenencias a un taxi. El moreno sonrió con condescendencia cuando tuvo qué subir él solo las cosas, pero podía entender las ansias del rubio por ver a su hermano, ya que tenía casi un año sin estar cerca de él físicamente.

-¡Hola, chicos!

Mimi Tachikawa, quien no había cambiado mucho con el tiempo, a excepción de que su vestimenta era un poco más recatada, los saludó desde lejos, sobre un BMW negro de cinco puertas.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

Se escuchó cómo alguien vomitó, por lo que omitió el comentario.

-En fin... –la mujer sonrió-... ¿dónde está Tai? Escoltaré a su majestad principezca a la casa de Matt.

Taichi Yagami salió, arrastrando una maleta, mientras sus padres conversaban animadamente a su lado.

-¡Yagami, yuju! –Mimi salió del auto, recarcándose en él- ¡He venido por usted, príncipe azul!

El moreno dejó de sonreír, tan sólo para entrecerrar los ojos por el estúpido recibimiento que había causado la burla de todos sus acompañantes.

-Deja de humillarme así –rodó los ojos y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Mimi para que lo dejara de molestar.

-¿Cómo has estado? –la chica abrió la cajuela para que Tai dejara sus cosas ahí dentro.

-Estaría mejor, de no ser por ti –contestó a regañadientes.

-Yo también te extrañé –la chica sonrió, aunque se podía ver en su semblante que si no contestaba de una manera más gentil, quizá lo lanzaría del primer puente que se encontraran en el camino.

-Lo mismo digo –sonrió con condescendencia, entrando en el auto.

La chica arrancó enseguida, dejando atrás a los otros chicos.

-¿Por qué has venido por mí? –preguntó el chico.

-Porque necesitaba quién cargara todas las cosas que compraré para la boda.

-Ay, por favor, no... –el chico se golpeó contra el vidrio del auto-... ¿por qué sólo éstas cosas me pasan a mí?

* * *

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando llegaron a la gran mansión de la familia Yamaguchi. El extenso jardín que la rodeaba los dejó anonadados.

-¿Aquí es donde vive Matt? –Natsuko no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Es enorme –Hikari se asomó por la ventana.

-Mi hermano me dijo que también tienen un lago –TK estaba muy sorprendido-, pero pensé que era una broma.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la enorme casa, al igual que un montón de camiones que llevaban entre comida, hasta mesas y utensilios de adorno.

Cuando se bajaron del taxi y cuando Susumo iba a pagar, alguien le detuvo.

-Permítame, por favor...

Un hombre muy atractivo, de cabellos castaños, sacó su billetera y le pagó a cada uno de los conductores de los taxis.

-Discúlpenos por no haber podido ir personalmente por ustedes al aeropuerto, pero hemos estado un poco ocupados con los preparativos. Mi nombre es Keisuke Matsumoto y soy...

-¡Mamá!

Yamato abrazó con fuerza a Natsuko Takaishi, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Hola, Matty –sonrió la mujer, estrujando al chico, el cual se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Keisuke lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdón... él es Keisuke Matsumoto... –sonrió pícaramente-... y es como un padre para mí.

-Ya tenemos el gusto de conocernos –Natsuko sonrió, saludando cordialmente de la mano al castaño.

-¿Cómo? –el rubio se asombró- ¿Se conocen?

-Es una larga historia, pequeño –Keisuke sonrió-, pero sí, ya nuestros caminos se habían cruzado. Por cierto, gracias por su consejo, sino fuera por él, entonces no estaríamos aquí.

-Ya veo... –la rubia sonrió con suavidad-... me da gusto saber que se encuentra mejor ahora y que arregló el problema que tenía aquel día.

Un hombre extremadamente parecido a Matt, apareció detrás de unos hombres, llevando un celular con el que hablaba.

-Sí, sí, sí –rodó los ojos-, le diré a Keisuke –se dirigió al castaño-. Te habla Ai, dice que vendrá a impedir la boda para quedarse contigo y ya sabes... –le pasó el teléfono.

-¿Bueno? –Matsumoto sonrió con condescendencia- Hola, Ai. Sí, hemos estado bien. ¿De veras? ¿No crees que no deberías de venir? No, claro que eres bienvenida, pero... Ah, ya veo... Sí, él también está bien. Ok, acá te esperamos –colgó.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que estaba bien que estuviera aquí? –Yamaguchi entrecerró los ojos.

-Sería una descortesía decirle lo contrario, además, eso ya quedó atrás.

-Sí, pero... –hizo un puchero, pero después su semblante cambió a uno de sorpresa al ver a tanta gente cerca de su hijo.

-Él es Yamato Yamaguchi y mi padre –Matt sonrió, presentando al otro rubio.

-¿Mucho gusto? –el aludido sonrió con condescendencia.

-Ya decía yo que usted se me figuraba a Matt la primera vez que nos conocimos–Hiroaki le ofreció su mano derecha a modo de saludo-. Incluso ambos se ven jóvenes, en vez de padre e hijo, parecen hermanos.

Yamaguchi se sonrojó con el comentario, ocasionando que Keisuke riera un poco.

-¡Felicidades por su matrimonio!

Kari y Yolei sonrieron, mirando con ojos en forma de corazón a Keisuke.

-Es una lástima que hombres tan guapos como Matsumoto-san sean gays.

Ambos comenzaron a llorar.

Matt las tiró a locas, al igual que los chicos, bueno, a excepción de Ken, quien entrecerró los ojos, muy enfadado por el comportamiento de su novia.

-¿Y... –el chico rubió se sonrojó-... dónde está Taichi?

-Pues verás...

* * *

En una tienda departamental de la ciudad:

-Mimi, moriré de aburrimiento si continúo aquí –el moreno bostezó con fuerza, mientras caminaba, cargando como veinte mil bolsas y cajas-. Por favor, sólo por un momento déjame descansar.

-Bueno... –ella hizo un puchero-... iremos al estacionamiento y dejaremos las bolsas en el auto, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto y mejor sería que nos fuéramos ya o no llegaremos.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra –volteó a ver su reloj, mientras le sonreía-. Además tienes que verte extremadamente guapo.

-No soy yo quien se casa –el moreno entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya sé –ella le mostró la lengua-, pero eso no impide que vayas guapo.

-Preferiría sólo ir –entrecerró los ojos-, ya sé que no soy rico como tú y como Matt, pero...

De repente aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, mientras entraban al elevador.

-No te preocupes, cariño –ella le sonrió-, ustedes son amigos de la infancia, quizá él tenga un padre rico, pero eso nunca le ha importado demasiado, a él le gustan las cosas sencillas, por eso sale contigo.

Taichi volteó a verla con una expresión de que quería matarla.

-Gracias, Mimi –dijo con sarcasmo-, tú sí que sabes cómo subirle la moral a alguien.

Ella sonrió, complacida con el "halago" hacia su persona.

-¿A qué hora va a comenzar la boda? –preguntó Taichi.

-A las tres –contestó la chica despreocupadamente.

El moreno volteó a ver su reloj, mientras se quedaba blanco como un papel.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella.

-¡Ya son las tres, Mimi!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Yamaguchi:

-¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto Taichi? –Matt parecía más ansioso de lo normal mientras el oficial del registro civil llegaba a la recepción.

-Cálmate, ya llegará.

-¡Son las tres! ¡Dijo que llegaría temprano!

-Él no tiene la culpa de que Mimi lo haya secuestrado –Kari dejó escapar un suspiro-. Pobre de mi hermano, seguro que ahora está eufórico por llegar.

Taichi y Mimi se encontraban en un embotellamiento. La chica sonrió hacia él con condescendencia. De repente, Taichi se daba de golpes contra el vidrio de su ventana, mientras miraba airado a la castaña.

-Mimi, ¿por qué me haces esto en un día tan importante?

-Lo siento, cariño –ella sonrió otra vez-, pero no fue mi intención que el estilista se tardara tanto.

La fila de al lado comenzó a moverse, dándole esperanza a Taichi.

-Creo que ya están avanzando –dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Mimi también sonrió, esperando a salir de ahí; sin embargo, justo cuando se incorporaron a la autopista, la chica pisó el acelerador y Taichi quedó pegado al respaldo de su asiento.

-Esto amerita el turbo, agárrate fuerte del asiento –dijo ella, mientras pisaba la palanca del acelerador.

-Madre mía, ¿quieres matarnos?

De repente comenzó a ver todos los automóviles pasar como manchas a sus costados. Su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente hacia donde la conductora guiaba el carro. Estaba comenzando a rezar sus oraciones cuando vislumbró a los lejos la casa de los Tachikawa y de los Yamaguchi.

-¿Crees que ya haya comenzado la boda? –ella sonrió con algo de condescendencia.

* * *

El oficial registrador se estaba acomodando en aquel improvisado altar cuando de repente salió un auto de la nada que por poco y lo golpea. Mimi se bajó, al igual que Taichi, quien se veía pálido y casi sin vida.

-Necesito un médico.

Jou sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Taichi.

-A deducir por tu cara se nota que Mimi por poco y los mata.

El peliazul volteó a ver a Mimi con algo de sarcasmo.

-Él dijo que quería llegar temprano.

Ella dijo como si nada. El Oficial Registrador sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, pensando que los ricos eran muy excéntricos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí hay que disfrutar –los senos de Mimi rebotaron un poco cuando tomó del brazo a Taichi y lo sentó a un lado de Yamato-. ¿Qué hay, Matt?

-Hola, Mimi –contestó el rubio.

La boda se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad, mientras Mimi lloraba y mordía un pañuelo, debido a la emoción; Yolei y Kairi miraban con ilusión a los dos novios, soñando con aquel momento. Era un instante de suma alegría; sin embargo, Tai volteó a ver a Matt, quien sonreía cuando su padre y Keisuke se dieron un beso, entonces pensó si era momento de decirle lo que estaba pensando y cómo lo tomaría.

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose algo desolado.

**Continuará...**


End file.
